Four Souls
by Rozen91
Summary: Wadah Roh Api Rusia berbicara tentang kebijakan. Begitu besar perbedaannya dengan apa yang telah Ein tetapkan atas mereka semua. Dan Czar muda itu menawarkan kebijakan itu pada Hermione Granger./ Line 39: The Symbol of Bloody Innocence I
1. Chapter 1

**Four Soul****s**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 1 : Pansy Parkinson

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jangan membenci hanya karena kau tak menyukainya."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Hei, _

_kau yang di sana..._

* * *

><p>Mula-mula hanya bisikan. Pansy membiarkannya berlalu bersama angin dan gemerisik daun ynag terdengar jauh. Berjalan bersama kroninya dan mengganggu anak asrama lain yang berada dalam jarak pandang. Kemudian tertawa seperti ibu-ibu ber-<em>make up<em> tebal dengan kipas berbulu menyembunyikan senyum yang jelek. Wajah yang angkuh dan tidak menarik.

* * *

><p><em>Hei,<em>

_kau yang berpaling..._

* * *

><p>Pansy mengerutkan hidungnya. Ia berhenti menyikat rambut, membiarkan helaian-helaian pendek dan lembut miliknya tergerai begitu saja. Matanya lurus menatap dua manik hitam kebiruan yang balik menatapnya dari dunia cermin. Apapun yang kau berikan di wajah itu, sebanyak apa pun usahamu, ia tetap saja tak melihat perubahan. Baginya, perubahan itu tidak ada.<p>

Helaian hitam menampar pipinya saat ia berpaling, tak pernah menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hei,<strong>_

_**kau yang ketakutan...**_

* * *

><p>Kakinya menjejak ke belakang dan Blaise segera berdiri di depannya. Tangan gadis itu lantas meremas jubahnya hingga kusut.<p>

"Ah, maaf," Theo mengawasi sikapnya dengan khawatir, "Pansy...aku tidak...aku lupa."

Peluh menetes tanpa henti, sementara ia terengah-engah, padahal ia tidak habis kerja berat. Bibirnya terbuka dan menutup tanpa suara. Goyle buru-buru mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar.

Sungguh, dia tak ingin melihat bentangan itu. Seindah apa pun yang mereka sajikan. Sungguh, Pansy setengah mati ingin menghindarinya.

Blaise menatap tajam Theo yang merasa bersalah karena sudah membawa mereka ke dekat Danau Hitam.

_**Kau,**_

_**Pansy Parkinson.**_

Permata turqoise yang mengawasinya.

Tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang.

Ia mengangkat tangannya.

_**Kemarilah...**_

Dan gadis itu ambruk.

**.**

**.**

Mula-mula hanya bisikan.

Akhirnya menjadi semacam mantra pengendali.

Kemudian saat itu, di saat ia sendirian, tanpa sadar berjalan dengan mata lurus ke depan. Seolah ia digerakkan. Seolah mengikuti seseorang yang memimpin di depannya—dan itu hanyalah imajinasi. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget mendapati dirinya menghadapi bentangan luas salah satu unsur bumi. Air. Tenaganya mendadak hilang.

"Ti—tidak...!" ia tercekat. Satu langkah gemetar ke belakang, sungguh tak berguna karena akhirnya ia terduduk jatuh di tanah. Ia ingin memanggil, namun suaranya tak mau keluar. Ia ingin berteriak. Seseorang harus menolongnya!

Akan tetapi, ia tak perlu menunggu, karena telah datang dirinya—walaupun ia bukanlah seseorang ataupun orang yang diharapkan. Dan Pansy terbelalak karenanya.

Di hadapannya, air bergolak tenang dan butiran-butiran melayang secara tidak wajar ke udara. Bergerak memenuhi volume wadah yang tak nampak hingga akhirnya membentuk tubuh manusia dengan gaun panjang yang melambai-lambai di ujungnya. Pansy gemetar, kedua matanya melebar horor.

"_Wadahku yang terpilih."_

Suara wanita itu jernih, sejernih wujudnya. Walaupun begitu, Pansy dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, persis seperti manusia. Kulitnya putih, rambut biru gelap yang panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, dan permata turquoise yang indah. Senyum lembut tertarik di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. Ia adalah air, dan Pansy membenci air. Sejak air menenggelamkan kedua orang tuanya ke dasar samudra.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

Dua orang duduk berseberangan di salah satu meja di pojok ruangan yang sepi. Orang pertama sibuk menulisi perkamennya sembari mengibas kunciran pirangnya ke belakang, sementara orang kedua menghentikan gerakan dalam keheningan.

Orang pertama menaikkan alis, tidak bertanya, namun menunggu.

Orang kedua kemudian berdiri. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang mengikuti lurusan badannya.

"Roh air telah memilih."

Suaranya datar dan dingin.

Orang pertama tertegun sesaat sebelum menyeringai, kemudian ikut berdiri tanpa memedulikan perkakas tulis yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja.

"Cheshire," orang pertama memanggil pelan seraya menatap pangkuannya dengan tangan yang bergerak seperti sedang mengelus sesuatu tak kasat mata. Tiba-tiba, muncul seekor kucing berwarna hijau muda terang dengan belang hijau tua gelap yang sedang bergelung manja di pangkuannya. Ia mengelusnya lembut.

"Cari dia," perintahnya. Kucing itu tiba-tiba menghilang secara perlahan dengan bola mata hijau terang berpupil hijau gelapnya yang tampak seperti sedang tertawa.

Orang kedua beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Sedangkan, orang pertama mengikuti dengan senyum penuh rahasia miliknya.

**.**

**.**

Pansy Parkinson bersandar di dinding batu Hogwarts yang dingin. Tangannya yang bergetar memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari meninggalkan makhluk aneh di tepi Danau Hitam di dekat pohon-pohon pinus. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya tak bisa diam. Ia takut.

Roh! ?

Ia tak tahu kalau ada makhluk sihir seperti itu! (Sebaiknya ia mulai memerhatikan pelajaran Hagrid) Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dia takut. Apa yang menyebabkan ia didatangi oleh roh dengan elemen yang tak ia sukai? Satu-satunya penyihir pureblood dari keluarga Parkinson yang tersisa adalah dirinya. Ia yang terakhir dan ia yang selalu ketakutan. Cemas dan takut. Semua itu karena air.

"Meong..."

Pansy menoleh dan mendapati seekor kucing bercorak aneh menatap lurus padanya, seperti sedang membaca pikirannya. Ini tidak biasa bagi seekor kucing untuk bersikap seperti itu. Lama terpaku, ia akhirnya tersadar oleh bunyi sepatu yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Slytherin?" Pemuda berambut kuning cerah mengangkat satu alisnya, ekspresinya tampak tidak percaya. "Wajar jika dari asrama itu yang dipilih, tapi, mengapa harus perempuan lagi?" keluh pemuda bermata emerald itu seraya menyeka keringat yang tak tampak di dahinya. Pansy hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dan melempar tatapan bingung pada kedua orang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pansy Parkinson, siswi tahun ketiga, Slytherin," gadis berambut hitam angkat bicara. Tatapannya datar namun terasa tajam dan menusuk. Pansy menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan waspada. Firasatnya bernar-benar buruk tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu di harinya yang sial itu.

"Wadah roh air yang terpilih," sorot matanya tak berubah, "Pansy Parkinson," lanjutnya dan Pansy membeku. Terkejut hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa dua orang itu telah meninggalkannya.

Ia masih terdiam bisu dalam duduknya. Tak ada yang bisa ia mengerti dari kata-kata gadis aneh itu. Wadah Roh Air? Apa maksudnya?

Dan (apa kau gila?) air?

Ia bahkan tidak mampu melihat air yang sangat banyak seperti lautan. Bayang-bayang masa lalu itu akan terus teringat saat dia berada di sana, di lautan, 'air yang banyak'. Bayang-bayang mengerikan yang tak pernah lepas dari ingatan. Bagai ilusi nyata di setiap harinya, menghantui tidurnya.

Ia ingat mermaid buruk rupa yang mencengkeram dan menarik kaki ayah dan ibunya ke dalam air. Mata gadis itu melebar. Tangannya mecengkeram kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

_Jangan diingat!_

_Takut!_

_Takut!_

…

"_Kau,_

_butuh bantuanku?"_

Pansy terdiam. Suara wanita itu terdengar jelas di dalam kepalanya! Kenapa...

"_Semua kesedihanmu, hal yang menyakitimu. Aku akan menghilangkannya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."_

_Benarkah?_

"_Ya. Hanya dengan menerimaku saja. Hanya dengan menerimaku saja."_

_Aku…_

"Pans?" suara seorang laki-laki membuat Pansy nyaris meloncat kaget. Ia segera mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum menatapnya aneh.

"Wha-apa, Drake?" Draco Malfoy hanya berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan datar yang menggambarkan bahwa moodnya sedang sangat buruk. Apakah Potty secara tak sengaja menerbangkan kamus Mudblood bermassa 4 kg dan menjatuhkannya di atas kepala Draco dari ketinggian 50 meter di atas permukaan kulit hidung Snape?

Remaja laki-laki itu mendengus sambil melipat tangan dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia bercerocos mengenai harinya yang buruk karena Granger, dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Potter dan Troll. Sayangnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa—

"_Sang wadah menerima pengisinya dan bertarung bersama. _

_Cari mereka dan aku akan menjadi pedangmu,_

_hei kau,_

_sang wadah."_

—gadis itu sama sekali tak mendengarkannya sejak pertama ia memulainya.

Hingga ketika ia kembali bergerak seolah dikendalikan, gadis itu lantas berlari tanpa menyadari telah membuat mood Draco semakin bertambah buruk.

Kakinya berhenti di tempat itu lagi, tempat Roh Air menyapanya. Pansy bergerak kaku ke belakang. Selangkah demi selangkah dengan kaki yang bergetar. Kedua matanya waspada dan penuh kengerian seolah mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dan menerjangnya dari permukaan air yang tenang.

"Jangan menjauh," ucap seorang pemuda bermata emerald seraya berjalan maju ke tepi danau. "Jangan menjauh," ucapnya lagi sambil menoleh dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Kalian telah menjadi satu. Karena itu, kau harus menerimanya," dia melempar batu ke danau. Pansy hanya menatap punggungnya. "Namaku Sqiedefs Knightsroot, wadah Roh Tanah." Ia menoleh ke arah Pansy dengan senyum ramahnya. Mata hitam Pansy melebar.

"Wadah Roh Tanah?"

"Yah, kami juga adalah wadah Roh, sama sepertimu."

"Kami?"

"Ah, ini dia," tatapan laki-laki itu beralih, "Einen Kleird, wadah Roh Api."

Pansy menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam panjang tak berjubah dengan kucing aneh di tangannya. Manik hitam kebiruannya menangkap lambang tikus tanah di bagian dada kemeja putih gadis itu. Hidungnya mengerut.

"Hufflepuff?" ucapnya sambil mengernyit jijik.

**To be continued -**

**A/N:** Huuffh (nyeka keringat). Akhirnya kelar juga chap yang sudah di-edit ini. Ku beritahu bagi para pembaca sekalian yang ingin mengetahui seperti apa penampilan Sqiedefs, Chesire (kayaknya banyak yang tahu, deh), dan Einen Kleird.

**Sqiedefs** : silahkan mengunjungi komik/anime Pandora Hearts karya Jun Mochizuki dan temukan seseorang yang bernama Jack Vessalius, mereka agak mirip, hanya saja Sqied tidak mengepang rambutnya, ia hanya menguncir kuda rambutnya, itulah penampilan pemuda tahun keempat ini. Saya membuatnya menjadi yang paling tua di antara 4 wadah roh tersebut. Karena, saya ingin membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang ingin terus melindungi adik-adiknya. Mungkin karena sifat Jack, ya.

**Cheshire** : Pasti banyak yang tahu penampilan kucing ini. Silahkan mengunjungi film 'Alice di Pasar Sennen', ups! Maksud saya, film 'Alice in Wonderland' versi terbaru dan cari kucing yang bernama Cheshire. Di fic ini Cheshire bisa menghilang dan merubah wujud, sama seperti dalam filmnya. Tapi, dia hanya bisa merubah wujudnya sesuai dengan penunggangnya, yaitu Ein. Beberapa wadah roh mampu memanggil tunggangannya masing-masing, Cheshire termasuk salah satu tunggangan tersebut.

**Ein **: … masih dirahasiakan. Kupikir, akan kurang menarik dan akan membokar sedikit isi cerita jika kuungkap penampilan Ein di sini. Jadi, tunggu saja, ya! Rahasianya akan diungkap di dalam cerita.^_^

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin diucapkan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

**_Touch Of Fire_**

**{****Rozen91****}**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling yang lagi main bowling di perempatan kingling. Gubrak!

**Four Soul**

An Rozenden Von Bildviel

Line 2 : Selamat bergabung, _Pans_!

"**Karena kau bermasa bodoh, kau tak menyadarinya. Hingga kami datang dan membuka matamu yang buta itu."**

"Kami?"

"Ah, ini dia, Einen Kleird, wadah roh api," Pansy menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam panjang tak berjubah yang sedang menggendong kucingnya. Matanya menangkap lambang tikus tanah di bagian dada kemeja putihnya.

"Hufflepuff?" ucapnya sambil mengernyit jijik.

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Sqied bertanya dengan senyum menekan. Pansy langsung menunduk dengan wajah membiru sambil menyesali kelakuannya. Ia tak mampu menatap senyum tak ramah itu. "Tak apa. Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa merubah status Hufflepuff sebagai asrama 'bodoh', ya kan?" lanjutnya sarkastis. Tak ada yang bicara saat itu. Gadis Hufflepuff itu tetap diam dengan tatapannya yang tetap lurus ke depan. Keheningan menyapa hingga suara Pansy memecah keheningan.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. Tiba-tiba, telapak tangan Sqied menepuk puncak kepala Pansy dengan senyum ramah kembali mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tak apa. Tak apa," Pansy hanya memerah. Tangan itu terasa hangat. Tak ada yang pernah membelai kepalanya sebelumnya. Karena itu, tangan yang terasa hangat itu seperti telah menjalin ikatan di antara mereka bertiga. Ikatan yang membuat hati gadis Slytherin itu terasa hangat, hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan jika bersama Draco, Blaise, dan yang lainnya. Perasaan itu membuat bibirnya tersenyum.

"Jangan menjadi 'kakak' saat ini, Sqied. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting,"Sqied hanya tersenyum. Pansy menatap bingung gadis yang memunggunginya itu. "Kau harus belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan roh air sebagai pelindungmu, sebelum kau membunuh 'mereka'," lanjutnya. Pansy membelalakkan matanya.

"Membunuh?" tanyanya curiga. Tangannya telah siap di depan saku roknya untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Sqied tertawa pelan.

"Inilah alasan kita dipilih, Pans. Yang terpilih menggunakan yang memilih sebagai pelindung sekaligus pedang untuk membunuh 'sesuatu' yang berbahaya," tangan kaku gadis Parkinson itu merenggang. Sqied menghadap danau seraya merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. "Senam di senja hari, buatku tak berdaya, pegal linu mengerikan…" ia mengeluarkan nyanyian aneh yang membuat Pansy tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kita akan membunuh 'sesuatu'. Apa… yang kau maksud dengan 'sesuatu' itu?" Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu bertanya ragu. Sqied meloncat riang ke depan Pansy sehingga membuat gadis itu terkejut. Ia menyejajarkan wajah dengan gadis itu. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ra. Ha. Si. A," tangannya mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu lagi. "Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya. Hanya masalah waktu hingga kau siap," ia memejamkan matanya seraya dahinya menyentuh dahi Pansy. Pansy hanya menatap dengan wajah memerah. Ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar di hatinya. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kehangatan yang ia rindukan.

_Dad…_

_Mom…_

Setetes air membasahi kulit tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah jatuh di pipinya. Sqied menatapnya tenang, lalu tersenyum lembut. Pansy mencoba menghapusnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Mengapa tidak mau berhenti!" kesalnya. Sqied mundur selangkah.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Roh tanah selalu mengerti perasaan orang," ucapnya. Pansy menatap punggungnya dengan mata sembab. Akhirnya, ia mengerti perasaan itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada.

_Seperti seorang 'Ayah'._

"_Tepatnya 'kakak', bukan?"_

_Hah?_

"_Honestly, dia akan jadi Dad paling muda di dunia. Lagipula, kau akan membuatnya merasa tua."_

_Oh, kau benar. Kalau begitu kuulangi. Seperti seorang 'kakak'._

"_Hahahaha!"_

"Perbincangan kalian menarik?" gadis yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara. Pansy menoleh ke belakang. Gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu membelakanginya. "Sepertinya, kalian akrab," mata hitam kelam gadis itu melebar. Gadis itu memerhatikannya? Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis –yang menurutnya- angkuh itu akan berkata hal seperti itu. Pansy berkedip saat merasakan sebuah tangan di puncak kepalanya.

"Baguslah!" Pansy ikut tersenyum, walaupun samar. "Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum kita mengecewakan daging ayam panggang dan jus labu yang sedang menunggu malam ini," Sqied berjalan mengekori Ein yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Pansy hanya terdiam menatap punggung mereka. Benarkah ini keputusan yang benar? Keraguan yang menyusup masuk ke relung hatinya, membuatnya beku. Benarkah begitu?

"Oh, iya! Ada yang ingin kami katakan padamu," Sqied berbicara di balik punggungnya. Pansy menunggu. "Selamat bergabung, Pans!" Sqied memperlihatkan senyumnya bersamaan dengan Ein yang ikut menoleh seakan-akan ikut menyelamatinya. Matanya melebar. Lama ia terdiam hingga senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya. Langkah kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa ringan membuatnya ingin meloncat kegirangan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dia tertawa lepas saat itu. Kotak hatinya menutup setelah menyimpan harta berharga miliknya. Harta yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

_Jika keputusan ini membawaku pada kehangatan itu lagi,_

_Aku tak kan ragu!_

"_Honestly, kau terlalu lambat untuk berpikir!"_

_Bisakah kau diam? Seharusnya aku tak menerimamu jika tahu kalau kau sangat cerewet._

"_Huuaaam! Nyanyianmu sungguh indah hingga membuatku ingin tertidur."_

_Hah?_

"…_Banyak hal yang membuatmu terkejut hari ini. Oleh karena itu, jangan kaget untuk ke depannya, ya?"_

…_Aku… akan mencoba._

-To be continued-

"**Kau tak akan bisa bermain jika kau tak bisa berdiri di antaranya, Pansy Parkinson."**

**A/N: ** "Karena kau bermasa bodoh, kau tak menyadarinya. Hingga kami datang dan membuka matamu yang buta itu." … kata-kata itu menggambarkan Pansy untuk chap 1 dan 2. Akibat kematian kedua orang tuanya, ia menjadi pendiam dan menutup hatinya dari kehangatan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan bersifat egois. Tak heran jika dia berada di Slytherin. Seandainya dia mau membuka hatinya, ia akan menyadari ikatan itu ada saat ia bersama keluarga Nott. Oh, sudahkah kubilang Pansy Parkinson si yatim piatu kecil dirawat oleh keluarga Nott? Jadi, dia dan Theodore Nott adalah sepupu. ^_^

Rozen : Ng? ada apa dengan kepalamu, Pans? (menunjuk kepala Pansy yang bergunduk kecil di puncaknya)

Pansy : ini semua karena pak tua itu yang selalu menepuk kepalaku dari awal chapter ini! (menuding punggung Sqied yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Cheshire)

Sqied : (menoleh) ada yang memanggilku?

Pansy : haaaahh…(menghela nafas dengan tatapan datar) kenapa aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'kakak'?

Rozen : tuntutan naskah, Nona.

Pansy :…(speechless). -_-"

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin diucapkan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Fire_

{An Rozenden Von Bildviel}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aku… bukanlah pemilik Harry Potter yang sesungguhnya adalah karangan milik Mbah Rowling yang paling bling-bling!^^

**Four Soul **

An Rozenden Von Bildviel

Line 3 : Imbalan Dari Roh Air

"**She offer you to left the reality."**

**(Her Offer)**

"Menyingkir dari jalanku atau kutendang keluar kau, Goyle!" bentak Pansy. Matanya menatap dingin dan wajahnya tampak merengut. Gregory Goyle reflex merapat ke dinding koridor dengan wajah bak actor terkenal yang diancam akan dilempari tinja di depan kamera saat ia berdiri di atas karpet merah. Suara keras gadis itu menarik perhatian murid-murid yang sedang berjalan di sana. Namun, ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia mencengkeram wajahnya ketika berjalan. Draco Malfoy menatap aneh punggung gadis itu.

"Apa anak itu sudah sinting?" si rambut pirang nyaris putih bertanya dengan ekspresi heran terpampang di layar wajahnya, sedang Blaise tetap berwajah dingin sedingin Es Dawette yang kebetulan sedang diminum dengan khidmat oleh Theodore Nott di sampingnya.

**(Her Offer)**

_Kh… Sesak!_

_Berat!_

…_.Menyebalkan._

Gadis itu berlari menghindari keramaian. Hingga ia berada di koridor yang jarang dilewati para penghuni Hogwarts, koridor di sekitar teritori Whomping Willlow. Ia masih mencengkeram wajahnya. Pakaiannya yang kusut dan penampilannya yang berantakan membuatnya tampak kacau, benar-benar tak terlihat sebagai anak yang rapi dan sehat.

"Sesak!" kesalnya sambil memukul tiang penyangga di sampingnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Air mukanya keras seperti ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat trio emas Gryffindor di ujung koridor. Ia menyeringai licik saat trio itu mendekat.

"Apa ini? Darah-Lumpur dan dua malaikat pelindungnya?" ucapnya sarkastis. Gadis yang berada di samping Harry sempat bergetar saat mendengarnya. Ia balik menatap Pansy.

"Diam, Ular! Atau kubuat kau menyesal," ancam Ron dengan tongkat patah yang dilem paksa teracung. Harry langsung menahan pemuda yang diprediksi bisa dijemput maut akibat penyakit Darah Tinggi itu. Pansy menyeringai.

"Well, si Miskin Weasley, bukankah seharusnya kau belajar dari masa lalu?" gadis itu menatap remeh remaja berambut merah itu.

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah, Ron. Siluman ular seperti dia tak pantas kau ladeni," Hermione berkata tenang dengan wibawa seorang pemenang. Mata Pansy memicing. Trio itu pergi setelah memastikan bahwa gadis itu menerima tatapan jengkel dari mereka, dan membuat terjadinya tarung tatapan listrik yang sempat dipinjam berkilo-kilo watt dari kabupaten Melbourn, hingga memadamkan sepertiga kabupaten yang terkenal akan music dangdutnya tersebut. Pansy mengepalkan tanganya.

"Ap-" ia langsung terdiam saat matanya menangkap 2 orang yang ditemuinya di tepi Danau Hitam kemarin. Sqiedefs Knightsroot dan Einen Kleird. Dua orang yang kini sedang bersantai di sekitar Whomping Willow yang sedang berdaun lebat nan rindang, walau pun begitu, nampaknya hanya 1 orang saja yang pantas dikatai 'sedang bersantai'. Gadis itu berjalan hinga kakinya berhenti tepat di pembatas lantai koridor. Ia terpaku pada kedua orang tersebut. Ia menjadi ragu untuk menyapa mereka mengingat setelah makan malam mereka tak terlihat sama sekali olehnya. Apakah ia boleh melangkahkan kaki ke tempat mereka dan menjadi bagian dari kedua orang itu? Ia ingin melangkah ke sana, dimana kehangatan itu berada, namun masa lalu mengekangnya di sini. Egois, dengki, iri, dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya berdiam di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa kotor untuk bisa berdiri di bawah matahari yang sama dengan mereka. Sudah menjadi sifat Slytherin untuk tak menghiraukan hal itu demi eksistensi mereka. Berbaur dengan mata tertutup rapat, tersenyum tanpa mengacuhkan kebencian orang-orang pada mereka, karena mereka picik.

"Hei! Kenapa berdiri di situ, Pans? Kemarilah!" Pansy terkejut. Ia segera menatap ke arah pohon Willow berdiri, hidup, tumbuh, dan menyerang orang-orang yang tak disukainya. Pemuda berambut pirang melambai ke arahnya. Pansy ikut terbawa senyumnya yang ramah. Ia mencoba membuat pilihan di atas keyakinan yang diragukan kekuatannya. Lalu, ia berjalan tanpa menyadari hal itu. Tentu saja, bukankah Roh Air telah menepati janjinya? Membuatnya lupa dengan segala kegelisahannya, itulah kesepakatan yang telah mereka berdua buat.

"Thanks, Knightsroot," ucapnya. Ia terlihat gelisah, entah ia harus duduk atau apa, ia memilih untuk berdiri saja.

"Well, Sqied saja, oke?" pemuda itu sedang duduk sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya ke depan. Ia menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelahnya sambil melirik Pansy. Lama gadis itu terdiam, akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di situ. Pansy mengikuti gaya pemuda itu, menyelonjorkan kaki ke depan. Ia hendak bersandar saat ia baru saja menyadari apa yang ada di belakangnya itu, batang pohon Whomping Willow. Matanya melebar dan dengan segera ia menjauh sejauh mungkin dari pohon bergerak itu sehingga mengundang tawa keluar dari pita suara pemuda yang rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda itu. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Matanya terpaku pada pohon itu dan nafasnya tak teratur.

"Kau berlebihan, Pans! Kemarilah, Will tak akan menyakitimu," teriaknya dengan gesture memanggil. Pansy mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sqied dan berjalan lambat-lambat ke arahnya. Matanya tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik pohon itu, termasuk saat Willow bersin sehingga merontokkan daun-daun yang sialnya jatuh tepat di atas kepala Sqied. Murid Slytherin tahun ketiga itu, mulai tampak tenang saat pohon yang bertemu muka dengan punggungnya itu tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh yang bersifat membahayakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sqied memejamkan matanya saat angin berhembus dan membelai kunciran rambut panjangnya itu.

"Baik," jawab Pansy yang mengcopy gerakan pemuda itu. Pemuda Ravenclaw itu mengusap rambutnya.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, tapi, baguslah jika kau baik," Pansy menatapnya heran. Memangnya apa yang dia maksud? Sqied mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Kami ingin mengetahui perkembanganmu, wadah roh air," ucapnya dengan gesture mempersilahkan. Remaja itu terdiam sesaat.

"… aku merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu," katanya dengan dahi berkerut dan Sqied mengangkat bahu. Pansy menoleh ke samping. " Mengenai perkembangan, aku merasa sedang memikul beban yang lumayan berat di punggungku saat ini." Matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang juga sedang bersandar di pohon itu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Einen Kleird.

"Itu yang sudah kami perkirakan," Sqied melirik Ein dari balik bahunya yang menyatakan bahwa gadis itu juga sedang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, setiap wadah baru akan merasakannya dan kau akan terbiasa nantinya," pemuda itu mencabut setangkai bunga kecil di sampingnya. " Sejujurnya, kami mengharapkan suatu perkembangan yang lumayan darimu," lanjutnya dan kening Pansy bertaut.

"Ap-"

"Kami harap kau dapat menutup gerbang air, Pansy," sela Sqied sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bunga yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

"Gerbang air?"

"Well, setiap roh menjaga gerbang masing-masing sesuai dengan jenisnya. Begini, saat kami telah terpilih dan kau yang merupakan wadah roh air belum terpilih, maka gerbang air tetap terbuka. Itu hal yang merepotkan karena 'mereka' dengan seenaknya bisa keluar masuk wilayah ini. Jadi, jika di suatu wilayah yang memiliki wadah belum menutup gerbangnya, mereka akan mudah dimangsa. Kau tahu, itu hobi 'mereka'," ucapnya sambil membentuk pagar-pagar dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku baru ingat, kalian belum menceritakan padaku tentang 'mereka'," Pansy bertanya serius. Sqied menghela nafas sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Soul Thiefs, pencuri roh. Mengumpulkan seluruh 4 jenis roh hingga tak bersisa di dunia ini. Ini hal yang menyebalkan, karena mereka terus mengejar kita dengan senjata teracung di tangan para pencuri itu. Dan tak ada yang tahu apa tujuan kelompok itu yang sebenarnya. Apakah mereka ingin menguasai dunia atau sebaliknya, menghancurkannya dengan mencuri penyeimbangnya."

"…" gadis itu terdiam. Matanya melebar mendengarkan informasi itu. Tidak cukup beban tak kasat mata yang membuatnya sesak, kini ia dikejar makhluk aneh pula. Sqied meliriknya saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun.

"Takut, Pans?" Sqied menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu," elaknya sambil membuang wajah tanpa menyadari perkataan itu sempat membuat Sqied berwajah dingin sesaat. Di seberang, Ein membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

"…Well, kalau begitu, kita mulai pelajaranmu, Pansy Parkinson," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar saat ia berdiri dan berjalan memunggungi gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Pansy menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ada ap-"

"Pansy Parkinson," suara itu nyaris membuat jantung gadis Slytherin itu keluar dari tempatnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Ada apa, Kleird?" Tanya gadis itu sebelum ia menyesal setelah mengetahui adanya unsur ketakutan di dalam nada suaranya tersebut.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Sqied," ucapnya datar. Pansy diam mendengarkan walau pun ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan gadis itu. "Karena kau masih baru, makanya ia tak memerintahmu," Pansy ikut berdiri setelah gadis yang menggendong seekor kucing itu berdiri dan membelakanginya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu, Kleird," ucapnya pelan.

"Pikirkan sendiri apa yang membuatmu tertegur seperti ini. Tapi, jika kau mengulanginya lagi, kau akan terguncang, Pansy Parkinson," Ein memperingatinya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menapaki jejak Sqied.

"Dia… menegurku!" gumamnya tak percaya, walau pun ia bisa menganggap hal itu wajar. Karena, gadis itu terlihat seperti batu yang berdiam di puncak gunung tertinggi. Kuat dan tak tergoyahkan.

**(Her Offer)**

Pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi menutupi pasokan cahaya matahari dengan daunnya yang lebat di wilayah itu. Suara-suara aneh yang pemiliknya tak menampakkan diri bergema di sana. Kadang-kadang, terdengar suara derap-derap kaki kuda. Apakah itu milik Unicorn atau Centaurus yang bertinggal di sana? Tak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya terus berjalan menuju dataran yang langsung berhubungan dengan permukaan air Danau Hitam. Remaja berambut hitam pendek sesekali menoleh ke samping dan belakang. Jelas jika dia gelisah dengan air muka cemas seperti itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan tenang jika memasuki Hutan Terlarang yang dipenuhi hewan-hewan sihir yang konon kabarnya adalah hewan yang masuk dalam nominasi hewan yang berbahaya di Mascara Award? Oh, tentu saja, kecuali dua orang aneh yang berjalan tanpa suara di depannya ini dan Hagrid pastinya. Lho, bagaimana dengan Dumbledore? Voldemort? Terserahlah.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Pansy membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar nada suara Sqied yang tidak lagi datar, malah terdengar lebih ramah, seakan-akan Sqied yang meninggalkannya di pohon Willow tak pernah ada. 'Jangan-jangan, orang ini berkepribadian ganda?' pikir gadis itu.

"Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore," ucap pemuda bermata zamrud itu saat mengeluarkan arloji gantung yang berkilau emas dari saku kemejanya. "Well, kita mulai pelajaranmu dengan-"

"Masuk ke dalam air," sela Ein. Sqied agak terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Pansy menatap heran gadis itu, kemudian menatap Sqied untuk mendapat kepastian.

"Ya, masuk ke dalam air," putus pemuda itu sambil menepuk tangannya. Gadis itu menatap curiga, tapi ia menuruti ucapan pemuda itu, berjalan ke arah air berkumpul. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat ia telah berada di perbatasan antara tanah dan air di sana. Ia memandang lama air itu, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia melirik lewat ekor matanya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Sqied dan Ein dengan sabar menunggunya. Baiklah, hanya Sqied saja yang berekspresi sabar. Matanya kembali ke air. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang. Well, kita mulai latihan aneh ini.

Ia membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Setelah meneguk ludah, ia mengarahkan kakinya ke dalam air secara perlahan-lahan.

Tes. Mata Pansy melebar dan dengan segera ia menjauh dari air itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sqied segera mendekat ke arahnya.

"Pansy, kau tak apa?" tanyanya cemas. Pansy menoleh dengan wajah pucat.

"… Kau," suara gadis itu bergetar, "kau menyuruhku masuk ke dalam air sedingin itu!" sergahnya sambil menuding Danau Hitam. Pemuda itu menganga mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia pikir, Pansy gemetar karena masa lalunya, ternyata bukan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ia melirik Ein yang sepertinya tak merasa kaget sama sekali. Gadis itu mengelus lembut kucing yang sedang bergelung manja dalam gendongannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa bermain jika kau tak bisa berdiri di antaranya, Pansy Parkinson," Ein berkomentar. Pansy menghela nafas. Ia merinding saat ujung ibu jari kakinya menyentuh permukaan air. Ia berjalan ke dalamnya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya hingga air mencapai pinggangnya.

"Roh air memberi janji yang sesuai dengan perkiraanku," ucap Ein saat Sqied menghampirinya. Pemuda berambut pirang menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Bukankah roh selalu memberi imbalan pada wadahnya?" tanyanya retoris. Mata pemuda itu melebar sebelum seringaiannya terlihat.

"Well, Mereka selalu menepati janjinya," komentar Sqied sambil menyeringai ke arah wadah roh air yang gemetar kedinginan di dalam Danau Hitam. Sementara remaja 13 tahun yang tengah mereka tonton tampak marah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

"Heeii! Kalian mau membunuhku di dalam sini, hah! Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini!" pekik gadis itu dan Sqied tertawa nyaring. 'Well, setidaknya tak ada dua Ein di sini,' wadah roh tanah tersenyum lega di dalam hati.

-To be continued-

"**Sejak kapan kau tak takut air sebanyak itu lagi, Pans? Bukankah kau tak mau mendekatinya karena… orang tuamu…"**

**A/N: **Syukurlah, chap ini selesai juga. Yosh! Waktunya mengucapkan terima kasih!

))) Thanks buat **Laland **yang meminta agar chap ini segera diterbangkan ke pelabuhan Four Soul. Thanks, ya! Review-mu membuat saya bersemangat!^^... Oh, ya! Sorry kelamaan. hehehehehehe! ^^"a

)))Thanks juga buat **Mrs Felton** yang sudah mau memberitahu saya tentang kekurangan dalam chap-chap sebelumnya. Semoga chap ini bisa melengkapi hal-hal yang tak dilengkapi oleh yang sebelumnya. Thanks, ya! Review-mu membuat saya menerapkan prinsip 'lebih teliti lagi' dalam kamus fic saya! ^^

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin diucapkan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Fire_

{An Rozenden Von Bildviel}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Aku… bukanlah pemilik Harry Potter yang sesungguhnya adalah karangan milik Mbah Rowling yang paling bling-bling!^^

Pairing : HermionexPansyxOCxOC sebagai 'keluarga'. Di sini juga ada Dramione.

**Four Soul **

An Rozenden Von Bildviel

Line 4 : Konsentrasi, Ketenangan, dan Keyakinan

"**You don't know who make you seem so blind like this "**

**(Seem so blind)**

Sqied asyik menonton Pansy yang tengah 'bermain' dengan permainannya yang menyusahkan. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat air muka gadis itu menjadi kesal. Gadis itu memukul permukaan air di depannya dengan marah.

"Aaaargh! Susaah!" keluhnya sambil menatap Sqied dengan wajah penuh pengharapan agar ia segera menghentikan latihannya, namun sebaliknya, Sqied malah melempar senyum sesal palsunya pada Pansy hingga gadis itu merasa jengkel dan membuang muka.

"Cobalah sekali lagi, Pans!" teriak pemuda itu dari pepohonan yang tak jauh dari tempat Pansy berada. Ia dan Ein sedang mengawasi latihan gadis itu di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang berjarak 10 kaki dari tempat gadis itu. Siswi Slytherin itu merengut kesal.

"Ayolah! Sekarang sudah sore dan beberapa menit lagi akan malam!" pekik gadis itu sambil terus mencoba mengangkat air dengan kedua tangannya, namun percuma saja, sebab air itu selalu habis sebelum ia sempat kembali ke daratan. Sqied mengangkat bahunya sambil melirik Ein. Pansy mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis berambut panjang yang terus memanjakan kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Yang diperlukan dalam latihan adalah," gadis itu menatap Pansy tepat di mata, "konsentrasi dan ketenangan jiwa maupun pikiran," ucapnya seraya kembali memandang Chesire yang tampaknya tengah tertidur pulas itu. Gadis Parkinson itu terdiam dan pandangannya jatuh pada air yang merayap di bawah pinggangnya tersebut. Matanya terus menatap air itu hingga ia merasa bahwa air itu semakin ditatap semakin terlihat jelas dan jernih hingga ke dasar. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan kembali melihat air yang ia lihat tadi. Matanya melebar. Air dari Danau Hitam berubah menjadi sangat jernih di matanya. Ia dapat melihat dasarnya yang memiliki tanah lunak yang tertutup dengan sedikit pasir yang akan melayang pelan jika kakinya bergerak. Mulutnya terbuka dan air mukanya tampak takjub.

"A, aah! Lihat! Lihat! Airnya jadi bersih!" Pansy meloncat-loncat kegirangan hingga membuat gelombang kecil di sekitarnya. Sqied nyaris terbatuk akibat terkejut. Ia menatap heran anak itu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin kembali, Pans. Tapi, setidaknya selesaikan dulu latihanmu," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap iba gadis berambut hitam itu. Gadis itu menganga.

"Tidak! Lihatlah! Air Danau Hitam sangat jernih! Bahkan aku bisa melihat telur ikan di dalam sana!" katanya seraya menunjuk tempat ia melihat telur ikan yang ia sebutkan. Sqied membelalak. Benar juga, bukankah Pansy memeroleh roh air? Akh! Sqied menepuk dahinya. Ia tersenyum bangga, seakan-akan adiknya telah mendapat penghargaan yang paling diinginkan oleh semua orang di dunia.

"Well, itu perkembangan yang bagus, Pans. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya-"

"Kita pulang sekarang," Ein menyela seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pasrah. Yah, apa boleh buat jika gadis pendiam itu sudah berkata. Sqied berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot bahunya.

"Yak! Naiklah dan kita pulang sekarang, Pans." Pansy tersenyum girang. Ia segera berlari dan naik ke daratan. Namun, sedetik kemudian, teriakan kesalnya terdengar lagi.

"Heeii! Kalian mau membuatku mati kedinginan, hah!" Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan bibirnya mulai memucat. Si mata zamrud nyaris terjatuh mendengarnya. Ia menatap Pansy dengan heran. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah anak ini seorang penyihir atau bukan? Ataukah dia terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan mantra apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan bajunya yang basah itu. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tangannya meraih saku celananya. Ia hendak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya saat suara Ein yang tegas terdengar.

"Buat pakaianmu kering dengan tanganmu sendiri, Pansy Parkinson," ia menatapnya dari celah-celah bulu matanya. Pansy terdiam. "Bukankah, kau adalah wadah yang dipilih oleh roh air?" tanyanya retoris seraya berbalik pergi. Gadis itu menunduk shock. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang mulai mengeriput akibat kedinginan. Mata hitamnya melebar.

_Benar._

_Aku adalah wadah roh air. _

_Bukankah seharusnya…._

_aku bisa mengendalikan elemen air?_

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Pyaassh!

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Yang ia tahu saat itu adalah bahwa ia tak lagi basah seperti tadi. Pakaiannya telah mengering. Ia memeriksa seluruh bagian-bagian dari pakaian itu. Muka, belakang, dan samping. Semuanya sama, semua telah kering seakan-akan ia tak pernah masuk ke dalam air. Bibirnya terbuka kaku.

_Mungkinkah…._

Ia segera mengalihkan matanya pada Sqied yang juga sama takjubnya dengannya. Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan dengan senyum riang terulas di bibirnya. Pansy ikut tersenyum senang.

"Coba tarik kembali air yang jatuh tadi, Pans!" pinta pemuda berkuncir ekor kuda itu. Tiba-tiba senyum gadis itu meredup. Bagaimana jika yang tadi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata?

"Jangan ragu, Pans!" teriak Sqied sambil mengangkat kepalan tinjunya sebagai bentuk penyemangat. Pansy membulatkan tekad. Ia akan berusaha!

Ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bawah, tempat di mana air-air itu terjatuh. Kedua matanya terpejam.

_Konsentrasi._

_Aku adalah wadah roh air yang memeroleh kekuatan elemen air._

_Wadah roh yang dipilih oleh roh air._

Terasa. Ia merasakannya. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata merambat dari ujung jari tangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut, sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya bisa berkata 'ini mudah'.

Kekuatan.

Ia segera membuka matanya dan mendapati tetesan air melayang di bawahnya, tidak menyentuh tanah. Matanya melebar. Gadis itu nyaris meloncat kegirangan jika saja ia tak menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah di'tes'. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya, mengatur nafasnya agar detak jantungnya kembali normal. Ia membuka matanya yang terlihat hitam agak kebiruan saat sinar matahari senja mengenainya. Kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan yang renggang hingga tetesan-tetesan air itu berkumpul menjadi dua bagian. Ia tersenyum dan dengan menyentakkan kedua tangannya ke kiri, ke arah Danau Hitam hingga 2 kumpulan tetesan itu tampak terdorong dan bergabung dengan hitamnya air di sana. Pansy tercengang luar biasa.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan nyaring itu membuat Pansy menoleh. Sqied mengerling ke arahnya, dari wajah anak itu yang memerah dengan senyum gembira di sana, ia tak perlu bertanya tentang apa yang anak itu rasakan. Pansy segera menghampiri Sqied dengan langkahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah lincah. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam anak itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Well done, Pans!" Pansy tersenyum lalu terdiam sesaat. Ia segera memutar bola matanya untuk mencari sosok manusia yang selalu bersama dengan seekor kucing. Argus Filch, katamu? Tentu saja, bukan. Ia mencari seorang Einen Kleird yang telah kembali ke kastil Hogwarts lebih dulu. Saat ia sadar bahwa gadis misterius itu tak ada, ia menunduk kecewa. Sqied bertumpu di lengannya yang berada di atas kepala Pansy.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Ein?" tanyanya sambil melirik gadis itu. Pansy tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," katanya. Sqied menatapnya takjub.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kleird-"

"Ein. Ein saja. Dia tak akan keberatan jika kau memanggilnya begitu," ia memamerkan senyumnya saat Pansy menatapnya penuh tanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Well, Ein yang membuatku sadar apa yang paling penting dari konsentrasi dan ketenangan saat 'bermain'," ia melirik Sqied, "harus ada keyakinan agar hal itu terwujud." Sqied menatapnya takjub seakan-akan ia tak percaya bahwa anak itu bisa menyadarinya. Well, sejak anak itu terpilih ia memang menjadi pemuda yang selalu takjub. Yaah, mengingat otak Pansy tak terlalu cukup untuk menyimpan memori pelajaran dari tahun pertama hingga tahunnya yang sekarang. Jika pelajaran saja sampai begitu, bagaimana tentang hal wadah nantinya? Oh, Sqied selalu mengharapkan keajaiban turun jika memikirkannya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya hingga gadis meringis dan berwajah kesal.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Sepertinya, hadiah atas keberhasilanmu hari ini sudah siap."

"Apa? Ada hadiah? Yeiyy!"

"Ya, hadiah. Kau mau, 'kan? Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar! Aku belum memakai sepatuku!"

"Heeaah, cepatlah."

"Lalu, hadiahnya apa?"

"… makan malam bersama di Aula Besar."

"Apa? Itu, sih, bukan hadiah. Aaah, kau tahu, kau sangat mengecewakan, Sqiedefs Knightsroot."

"Oh, ya? Itu tak akan menjadi hadiah jika kau tak pulang bersamaku, Pans. Oh, atau kau mau hadiah sarapan pagi di Aula Besar?"

"…. Eeeh, kupikir makan malam lumayan juga."

"Kalau begitu, cepat jalan."

"Cih."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hah? Tidak. Sungguh. Percayalah, aku sungguh tidak mengatakan apa pun, Sqied."

"Mencurigakan."

"Aaah! Hogwarts!"

"Hei! Jangan berlari, nanti kau jatuh."

"Oh, Knightsroot, kau berutang 1 hadiah padaku."

"Apa? Bukankah aku sudah membawamu kembali?"

"Hah? Benarkah? Hahaha. Bodohnya aku, kupikir aku kembali dengan kakiku sendiri, Tuan."

"Apa? Dasar licik."

"Well, itulah Slytherin."

**(Seem so blind)**

"Pureblood," ucap gadis itu saat si lukisan bertanya tentang password. Lukisan itu membuka dan mempersilahkan gadis yang sedang tersenyum riang itu untuk masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin. Ia melompat-lompat ringan hingga kakinya ikut naik di atas sofa saat ia duduk di sana. Ia mencomot 1 pai ayam dari piring kaca di atas meja.

"Desert, desert," gumamnya senang. Rupanya ia masih ingin makan walaupun sepiring nasi ayam dan 1 piala jus labu telah ia santap dengan ganas di Aula Besar. Sepertinya ia tak mengindahkan peringatan Sqied tentang wajahnya yang semakin membengkak alias gemuk.

"Oh, Pansy!" Theo melambai dari tangga. Ia berjalan di belakang Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini. Tampaknya kedua orang itu pun agak terkejut melihat keberadaan Pansy di sana. Pansy menengadah.

"Theo, Draco, dan Blaise," sapanya, lalu mencomot 1 lagi pai ayam itu tanpa melihat Blaise yang mengangguk, dan Draco yang membuang muka, tampaknya ia belum memaafkan sikap gadis itu walau pun Pansy sudah meminta maaf bahkan sampai menerornya segala. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu ikut duduk di sofa dekat perapian.

"Pans, kau kemana saja? Sejak sore tadi, kau tidak terlihat dimana pun," Theo ikut mencomot pai tersebut. Draco hanya menatap perapian dengan wajah serius, sementara Blaise serius membaca buku.

"Aah, ada permainan menarik di Danau Hitam, jadi, aku singgah di sana," jawabnya santai. Telinga Theo menegak. Ia nyaris menyemburkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Draco langsung memutar bola matanya pada siswi itu. Blaise nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Mata mereka bertiga tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Danau Hitam?" tanya si rambut emas nyaris perak yang mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa telinganya sedang berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ya. Ternyata di sana menyenangkan," ia tertawa kecil. Draco menganga dengan sikap yang sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang bangsawan.

"Pansy…" Blaise berkata lambat dengan ekspresi curiga. Pansy menatapnya, namun teralihkan akibat Theo yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan wajah heran bercampur cemas.

"Sejak kapan kau tak takut dengan air sebanyak itu lagi, Pans? Bukankah kau tak mau mendekatinya karena… orang tuamu…" ia mencoba tak meneruskan perkataannya. Pansy menatapnya curiga.

"Orang tuaku kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang mulai terdengar kesal. Ketiga orang itu terdiam dengan mata melebar.

"Bukankah orang tuamu meninggal di dalam air, Pans?" Draco menjawab. Air muka gadis itu berubah marah. Ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Draco Malfoy, aku tak akan segan-segan walau pun kau temanku, karena itu, jangan sembarangan mengarang cerita," katanya dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Hah?"

"Orang tuaku meninggal karena sakit dan mereka tidak meninggal di dalam air. Dan kau tak bisa membantahnya, karena aku sendirilah yang menyaksikan kepergian mereka berdua," dengan itu, Pansy Parkinson pergi dan menaiki tangga dengan gusar meninggalkan 2 teman dan sepupunya yang terbengong-bengong.

"A, apa?" Theo terduduk di sofa. Tiba-tiba saja, lututnya menjadi lemas. Blaise tetap mencoba tenang. Draco memandang aneh kepergian gadis itu.

"Aku yakin, dia sudah sinting," putusnya dan dua orang sahabatnya menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" tanyanya heran dan yang lain hanya memalingkan wajah sambil menghela nafas lelah. Theodore Nott menatap tajam perapian dengan serius. Apa yang membuat sepupu Parkinsonnya itu bisa melupakan peristiwa kematian orang tuanya sendiri? 'mengarang' katanya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengarang. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Blaise meliriknya di balik buku 'Astronomi Phildelphia' yang dibacanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Theo. Semua itu bisa jadi karena trauma," kata pemuda berkulit hitam itu. Theo meliriknya malas. Ia hendak berbicara saat suara yang lain menggema di ruangan itu.

"Sudah terlambat bagi anak itu untuk bersikap seperti orang amnesia, Blaise," si mata kelabu mengomentari. Matanya berkilat oleh api. "Sudah terlambat," ulangnya. Blaise dan Theo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jelas, ucapan si Malfoy itu benar.

-To be continued-

"**Jika mulutmu tak bisa berhenti menghinanya, aku akan menyumpalnya dengan kotoran dari sepatu anak perempuan itu, Pansy."**

**A/N : **Syukurlah,, selesai juga…. Apa? Hermione wadah Roh udara atau bukan? Emmm, mau saya kasih tahu? Mau? Mau? Jawabannya adalah mungkin! Coz, Roh Udara lagi milih-milih.. calonnya ada dua, sih …. Pairingnya udah dikasih tahu di atas kan?^^ Tambahan! PansyxOC(bukan Sqied atau pun Ein, lho!). OC yang ini merupakan salah satu Soul Thief level 5…. Bocor deh… -_-"a… Yosh! Tanks, buat yang sudah nyempeti mereview!^^

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Fire_

{An Rozenden Von Bildviel}


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :Harry Potter milik Nyi Roro Kanjeng Ratu J. K. Rowling...

Pairing : HermionexPansyxOCxOC sebagai 'keluarga'. Dramione.

**Four Soul **

An Rozenden Von Bildviel

Line 4 : Perasaan yang Samar

"**Perasaan aneh, seakan-akan dia saudaraku yang kutunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Seperti…. kita?"**

**...**

"Pagi, Blaise!" sapa gadis berbaju hitam lengan panjang dan rok abu-abu selutut. Blaise menatapnya datar beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengangkat buku tebal yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Pagi," balasnya singkat sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di buku tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia tak mampu menatap gadis yang dengan senyuman riangnya menyapa semua orang yang ada di ruang Rekreasi asrama Slytherin tersebut. Ia melirik gadis berambut pendek itu dengan sedikit penasaran. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' batinnya heran sambil kembali membaca buku dengan judul 'Ingin Tampil Menarik?' yang sempat membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menganga heran. Mengingat kejadian semalam, mau tak mau Blaise akan merasa aneh bin ganjil juga. Mengapa tidak? Pansy yang kemarin malam dengan gusar memperingati mereka, kini berubah menjadi Pansy lugu yang menyapa semua orang dengan senyum terplester di wajahnya. 'Semoga saja tak ada setan yang menumpang di dalam diri anak itu,' pikirnya tenang sambil membumbui pikirannya dengan sedikit cerita horror dari para muggle turis kenalannya. Katanya sih, dari Negara Indonesia.

"Pagi, Drakie!" sapa Pansy sambil menepuk kedua pundak si rambut pirang-nyaris-perak dari belakang sofa dan Draco Malfoy nyaris digotong ke Hospital Wing akibat serangan jantung mendadak.

"P, Pansy?" tanyanya heran sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya, dimana jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Pansy? ('Mana mungkin!' sembur Draco. Oh ya? Ingatlah, anak muda. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di Fanfiction! XD.. ehehe. bercanda, cing!)

Theodore yang duduk di sampingnya ikut menoleh dengan dahi berkerut melihat perubahan Pansy yang mendadak seperti itu. Dua sepupu itu bertemu pandang dan si gadis tersenyum riang.

"Pagi, sepupuku yang tampan!" Theo terbelalak dan Draco terpaksa menahan rahang bawah pemuda yang nyaris menyentuh lantai itu. Pemuda berambut agak serabut-serabut di bagian depan itu agak ngeri melihat perubahan saudari sepupunya itu.

"Pa, Pans, kau tak sakit, 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir sambil berdiri dan menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi gadis itu. Pansy menaikkan alisnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin!" jawabnya sambil melayangkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda itu, sehingga membuatnya mengerang tertahan. Di sampingnya, Draco Malfoy meneguk ludah mendengar suara yang agak keras dari 'pukulan' itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sakit, ya?'. Theo membalasnya dengan anggukan seraya mengelus-ngelus pinggangnya. Cih! Pinggang itu nyawanya pria, tahu! Pansy menatap kedua orang itu dengan wajahnya yang lugu, terlalu lugu malah! hingga membuat yang melihat tiba-tiba merasa ingin memukul seseorang.

"Ada ap- Aaah!" pekiknya histeris saat matanya menangkap letak jarum jam di dinding asrama itu. Theo dan Draco lantas menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan gadis itu dan berwajah datar saat yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah jam dinding tua namun berkualitas tinggi karena telah melayani asrama Slytherin selama ratusan tahun. Jika anda berminat, silahkan hubungi Severus Snape. Yak! Itulah tadi sekilas iklan yang disajikan oleh Daphne Greengrass.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi!" kata Pansy dan dengan semangat ia melesat keluar lukisan, sehingga saat duo Slytherin mengedipkan matanya, mereka tak melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Dia gila, dia gila, dia gila!" gumam si mata kelabu dengan wajah pucat dan Theo melirik galak seraya menjitak kepala perak temannya itu.

"Bodoh kau, Draco!"

Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa gadis itu sedang tersenyum aneh-nyaris-menyeringai seperti orang gila.

**(Menunggu yang terakhir)**

Pansy Parkinson berjalan riang di koridor Hogwarts. Dengan menebar senyum dewa yang bisa membuat nyamuk bunuh diri. Well, semua berawal dari pagi menyenangkan yang ia alami hari ini. Ia bangun sambil menguap lebar hingga nyaris menelan seekor nyamuk jika saja ia mengetahuinya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa ringan dan tak ada lagi beban di pundaknya yang bisa membuatnya membutuhkan bantuan pernafasan dari rumah sakit seperti kemarin.

Ia melangkah ringan dengan sedikit loncatan lincahnya. Seperti air yang mengalir deras, senyumnya tak pernah lenyap. Beruntung tak ada yang melihatnya, sebab itu adalah hari minggu yang cerah untuk sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga di Hogsmeade. Terutama di Honeydukes. Tahukah kau, di sana sedang terjadi diskon besar-besaran yang membuat para murid mulai mengganas pada malam sebelum kunjungan ke tempat itu. Mulai dari mempersiapkan baju pertahanan anti-bentur, lelang pelindung dengan pertahanan yang tak mampu ditembus, sampai penjualan ilegal senjata lars panjang yang dikenal dengan AK47. Mereka itu mau pergi perang atau apa, sih? Entahlah. Pokoknya, malam itu adalah malam yang penuh dengan dendam, intrik, cinta kasih, pertarungan, air mata, dan sumpah serapah serta darah dan pengorbanan. Apa-apaan ini? Emangnya drama picisan yang ditonton ibu-ibu di siang hari?

Kaki gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Senyum anehnya semakin melebar saat dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut semak belukarnya berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan wajah terbenam di sebuah buku tebal. Naluri Slytherin-nya bangkit. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekati tempat di mana mereka akan berpapasan. Ia memerhatikan bahwa anak itu tak menyadari dirinya. Seringainya semakin lebar. Gadis itu semakin dekat dan-

"Bruukk!" Pansy menjegalnya hingga gadis itu terjatuh di lantai dengan bunyi yang keras. Pansy menyeringai kejam.

"Hhahaha! Lucunya kau, Mudblood!" gadis itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Terjatuh seperti orang bodoh!" tawanya nyaring. Hermione Granger meliriknya dengan mata menyipit galak, namun gadis itu tak melihatnya. Ia bangun dengan dagu berdarah dan kemeja yang kotor. Pansy mengerutkan hidungnya jijik.

"Iuuuh.. kotornya," ujarnya jijik. Hermione menatapnya sengit setelah mengambil buku tebalnya itu. Pansy mengangkat wajah untuk membalas tatapannya dan saat itulah nafasnya tercekat. Tanpa kata-kata, ia segera mengambil langkah ke belakang dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Hermione terbelalak dan segera ikut mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia tak menyangka anak Slytherin itu mau membunuhnya setelah menjegalnya dengan kejam. Dasar tak berperasaan! Dia dan juga laki-laki perak itu. Apa mereka terlahir hanya untuk membuatnya tersakiti. Tak tahukah mereka, tidak hanya rocker yang juga manusia, Hermione juga manusia, tahu!

Pansy menatapnya dengan nafas memburu. Ada perasaan aneh saat ia melihat mata perempuan di depannya itu. Ia tak tahu apa itu. Hah? untuk apa juga ia mau tahu apa itu. Mudblood hanya membawa sengsara. Tukang bawa sengsara enaknya dikutuk saja. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri perasaan itu telah membuatnya terkejut hingga harus mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Mantra apa juga yang akan dia rapalkan jika bahaya datang. Wingardium Leviosa? Ide bagus!

"_Apa kabar…"_

Pansy terkesiap. Roh Air kembali berbicara setelah sekian lama ia diam. Ia menunggu, bahkan tak berani bernafas saat itu. Perasaannya gelisah.

"_Roh Udara?"_

Pansy terdiam. Frase dari Roh Air membuatnya menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan shock. Hermione menatapnya heran, namun, ia tak bisa lengah menghadapi manusia yang sudah menurunkan tongkat sihir di depannya itu.

"Roh… udara? Granger?" gumamnya tak percaya. si mata coklat menatapnya bingung, apalagi saat Pansy menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya di lantai batu dan menimbulkan bunyi seperti lonceng yang agak nyaring.

Remaja berbaju hitam yang tak lagi bersikap defensive itu membuat Hermione menyakukan kembali tongkat sihirnya. Pansy menatap tak percaya gadis berambut coklat yang berekspresi bingung di depannya. Bibirnya terbuka kaku. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

_Ini tak nyata, 'kan?_

"Kau..," Hermione menaikkan alisnya, "…wadah roh udara?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuknya. Si gadis Gryffindor merengut kesal.

"Bicara apa kau?" tanyanya gusar sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat wajahnya yang lecet hingga matanya menatap remeh Pansy yang sedang tak ingin ber'childish-childish' ria dengan gadis menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Kau wadah roh Udara, Granger?" sergahnya dan Hermione terkesiap sesaat hingga ia melupakan pose indah berargumennya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Well, Parkinson, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca buku yang tak berguna, dan lagi, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan," katanya sambil berpaling pergi dan tak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Pansy berekspresi gusar hingga permukaan air di Danau Hitam berombak tanpa ia sadari. 'Aku hanya berhalusinasi. Hanya berhalusinasi. Mudblood bukan seorang wadah!' batinnya sambil bersiap mengeluarkan ledakan amarahnya. Namun, ia tak yakin apakah itu sesuai atau tidak.

"Yeah, Granger! Bicaralah semaumu seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya. Lagi pula, sadarkah kau kalau kau hanya seorang mudblood, hah!" teriaknya nyaring, namun ia segera terkesiap dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menjadi sulit bernafas dan tak mampu menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Jika mulutmu tak bisa berhenti menghinanya, aku akan menyumpalnya dengan kotoran dari sepatu anak perempuan itu, Pansy," suara yang bernada rendah, berat, dan dingin itu membekukan sel-sel saraf Pansy. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sqied berada di belakangnya dan mendengar kata-kata tak bermoral yang sudah ia ucapkan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan ia harus berjuang agar tidak jatuh karena lututnya yang lemas itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tunduk dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Gadis itu tak berani menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Aura dingin dan menekan Sqied menahannya di tempat.

"Ma, maaf," ucapnya pelan dengan bibir kering dan kaku, itu pun harus dipaksa. Tatapan menusuk pemuda itu masih ia rasakan menusuk-nusuk belakang kepalanya.

"Berhenti, Sqied," suara monoton Ein membuat Pansy nyaris meloncat menghantam langit-langit koridor di atas kepalanya itu. Ia tak tahu kalau wadah Roh Api juga berada di situ. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Namun, ia tak lagi merasakan aura kemarahan Sqied. Sungguh hebat wadah Roh Api itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Hermione Granger adalah wadah roh udara, Pansy Parkinson?" Ia menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk tak mempedulikan tatapan Sqied yang tampak marah, walau pun memang tak semudah membalikkan seekor kura-kura.

"Aaa…," ia mencoba mengingatnya. Lama terdiam membuat suasana menjadi hening bahkan Sqied sampai menguap bosan. "Entahlah," jawabnya dan Sqied nyaris mencium lantai batu Hogwarts.

"Entahlah?" tanyanya heran sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Aneh, apa hama kutu sedang semangat-semangatnya menyerang rambut-rambut tak berdosa milik makhluk-makhluk tampan seperti pemuda yang secara tak sengaja berpikiran narsis itu? Jika ia menyuarakan pikirannya, orang-orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'orang gila mana yang bisa tersesat di Hogwarts'.

"Entahlah," Pansy memandang keluar jendela, "hanya memang terasa seperti itu. Seakan-akan aku sedang berhadapan dengannya, orang yang memiliki pertalian yang sulit dijelaskan denganku. Seperti…," ia menatap dua orang yang tengah terfokus padanya itu, "… kita," katanya dengan air muka bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan itu dalam kata-kata. Sqied terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Pansy tersenyum senang saat mengetahui bahwa si drastic itu tak lagi marah padanya. Meskipun begitu, kemarahan itu masih tetap tebayang di benaknya.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," ujar Sqied sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya iba. Detik itu juga, senyum Pansy meredup. Andai saja si tinggi itu mampu ia jitak, ia akan bersedia keliling Hogwarts dengan memegang slogan yang bertuliskan aib Draco Malfoy yang merupakan sahabat karib sehidup-tidak-semati-nya. Well, ia masih bisa tersenyum lega walau pun keganjalan itu masih melekat di hatinya. Gelisah tentang Granger dan kemarahan Sqied.

**(Menunggu yang terakhir)**

Gadis berambut hitam panjang tampak sedang duduk di jendela besar koridor dan bersandar di pilarnya. Di pangkuannya, seekor kucing dengan iris hijau terangnya menggoyangkan kupingnya saat gadis itu membelai lehernya. Di pilar bagian belakangnya, berdiri seorang gadis berbaju hitam lengan panjang yang sedang bersandar di sana. Berkali-kali ia melirik pada wadah Roh Api itu, lalu menggumam tidak jelas dengan wajah merengut. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang tidak terlihat di sana. Well, sepertinya dia sedang ada urusan yang tak diketahui oleh gadis kedua itu. Dan lagi, ia masih terbayang tentang sensasi yang ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan Granger.

"Air adalah elemen yang peka terhadap sentuhan," Pansy terkejut, lalu menoleh ke samping dan melihat sisi tubuh Ein yang terlihat di balik pilar itu. Ia berbicara tentangnya?

Ein membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan memandang Danau Hitam dengan tatapan datar. "Sekecil apa pun sentuhan itu," lanjutnya. Pansy terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna kata-kata gadis itu. Ia menoleh.

"Maksudmu, Granger memang adalah wadah dari Roh Udara?" tanyanya sungkan. Entah kenapa, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan gadis itu.

"Mungkin," jawabnya datar. Pansy menunduk sambil menggumam tidak mengerti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu lagi. Ia ingin bertanya, namun, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat. Ia menunduk lagi dan menatap sepatunya.

"Semarah apa pun orang itu, ia tak akan bisa membenci kalian." Mata Pansy melebar. Ia tak tahu kalau Ein bisa menggunakan Legilimancy! Lagipula, siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'orang itu'? Sqied? Ah, ya. Sepertinya memang Sqied. Tapi… 'kalian'?

"'Kalian'?" tanyanya bingung.

"Wadah Roh Air dan Udara," Pansy mengerutkan dahinya. Ein memandang langit berawan putih dengan datar. "Sqied merasa sebagai seorang kakak yang wajib melindungi adik-adiknya dan dia tak suka jika kalian berlaku buruk di depan orang-orang," lanjutnya dan kerutan di dahi Pansy menghilang.

"Dia marah karena aku menghina Granger," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa menyadari Ein yang meliriknya datar. Tiba-tiba, ia menegang dengan tangan yang segera memeluk kedua sisi tubuhnya. Jika ia mengingat kejadian itu tubuhnya segera bereaksi dengan kemarahan Sqied. Ah… menakutkan. Menakutkan.

"Kau merasakannya, 'kan?" tanya Ein, retoris. Ia melirik gadis di belakangnya dari ekor matanya tanpa ekspresi. Tampak anak itu sedang mendengarkan walaupun tak bergeming dari gerakannya yang tampak merinding itu. Hening sesaat dan Ein membuka mulutnya sedikit.

"Kemarahan wadah Roh Tanah yang mampu membuat mentalmu terguncang hingga kau ketakutan dan menjadi orang yang ragu," jelasnya dan Pansy membeku. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan kaku. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud gadis itu dengan ucapannya yang kemarin, tentang kemarahan Sqied. Pansy gemetar.

Menakutkan.

Menakutkan.

Menakutkan.

"Namun, dia akan tetap menyayangi kalian, karena itu sudah merupakan sifat dasar Sqied dan Roh Tanah," ia memandang datar langit, "Pansy," lanjutnya. Pansy terdiam dengan wajah memerah, ia memandang sisi belakang gadis itu. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ein menyebut nama depannya, bahkan menenangkan hatinya? 'Waah! Hebaat!' pikirnya takjub. Entah mengapa, ia merasa mood senangnya sudah kembali. Seakan-akan, kata-kata Ein-lah yang telah menghapus kegelisahan di hatinya. Well, kenyataan bahwa Sqied adalah seorang kakak sejati baginya sangat membantu perubahan moodnya.

"Terima kasih, Ein," ucap gadis itu dengan bibir yang berkedut kecil, namun hangat. Di sebelahnya, Ein menjawabnya dengan, "Hn."

Di sana, ia menoleh memandang keluar jendela koridor yang tinggi dan lebar, di mana ada Danau Hitam di bawahnya dan langit cerah di atasnya. Senyumnya melebar saat pemuda pirang menghampiri mereka dari ujung koridor seraya mengulas senyum ramah. Si gadis berambut pendek berlari lincah ke arah pemuda itu yang disambut dengan tangan terulur. Dan seperti orang gila, mereka berdansa dan berlomba-lomba lari menuju Ein yang sedang duduk bermandikan cahaya matahari. Dua orang itu tertawa, sedang yang satu memejamkan matanya dan keganjilan itu mudah terasa. Tentang ketidaklengkapan yang nyata. Ya, mereka hanya perlu menunggu yang terakhir dan mereka akan lengkap. Mereka, para wadah roh yang menguasai wilayah yang melewati garis perbatasan Negara Inggris itu.

"Siap dengan latihanmu kali ini, Pans?"

"Siap, bos!"

-To be continued-

"**Aah, menyebalkan. Roh Udara terlalu cermat untuk memilih wadah sampai kita harus menunggu lama seperti ini."**

**A/N : **Alhamdulillah, chap ini sudah selesai. Haaah…. Aku sedang dalam tahap menyelesaikan chap ini saat tahu bahwa Fang Baskerville dan Elliot Nightray dari Pandora Hearts, meninggal. Aaaargh! Kenapa engkau membunuh mereka, Mochizuki-san! Sakit hati ini! Sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Ckit, ckit, ckit, ckit. Heeh, tak usah pedulikan cipratan air mata saya tadi. Yosh! Waktunya membalas review!-

))) Untuk **abcd-**san, saya yakin,** abcd-**san belum membaca A/N chap 1. Di chap tersebut dijelaskan tentang OCs saya, lho! Nanti dilihat, ya!^^ .. Ceritanya tidak bisa dipanjangin karena saya sudah buat kerangkanya. Misalnya perkenalan wadah roh udara di chap ini, pemunculan soul thief di chap yang ini, dst. _^….Kenapa update-nya lama sekali, katamu? Well, begini ceritanya: Semua ide saya dikirim dari Negara lain yang dibawa oleh truk pengangkut muatan. Nah, karena jalur truk udah diubah dan memakan waktu lebih sampai berhari-hari, walhasil, ide tersebut lama-lama kadaluarsa sehingga tak dapat digunakan lagi. Begitulah, cerita ngawurnya. Eheheheheee..XD Oh, ya! Terima kasih sudah bersedia mereview, **abcd**-san!

))) Untuk **MalfoyGranger**-san, terima kasih sudah mereview di chap ini, ya! Hmm, wadah roh udara, maksudnya? Kalau tidak salah, di chap ke 7 baru akan dipilih. Avatar? Ya, dong! Kebanyakan ide-ide jurusnya dari sana. Hiaaattt!

))) Thanks juga buat **Diggory Malfoy, dfaFallenAngel, **dan **Cacolate **yang sudah bersedia mereview di chaper ke 4. ^^

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Fire_

{An Rozenden Von Bildviel}


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Apa? Harry Potter? Tanya J. K. Rowling gih sana! Kalau punyaku, sih, udah pasti Draco dan Hermione bakal bersatu sampe kake-kake dan nini-nini, sampe roh mereka ditarik dari jasad…

Warning : OCs. Alur cepat.

.

.

.

**Four Soul**

An Rozenden Von Bildviel

Line 6 : Wujud Roh

.

.

.

"**Ada saat dimana kau diam karena kebimbangan akan masa depan yang belum pasti."**

.

.

.

Byyuuurr!

Danau Hitam berombak akibat sebuah benda berat jatuh ke dalamnya. Benda itu memiliki rambut, wajah, dan… tangan? Oh, itu manusia rupanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dari air, menampakkan ekspresi kesal di sana.

"Akh! Sial!" umpat manusia yang tercebur di Danau Hitam itu. Ia menggerutu saat berenang menuju daratan. Berenang dengan sangat cepat. Ia duduk dengan menyolonjorkan kakinya ke depan setelah sampai di darat. Matanya menatap tajam permukaan air di depannya, lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke tepian. manusia berspesies perempuan itu menatap lama permukaan air di depan kakinya yang tak beralas itu. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata hitamnya berkilat di bawah sinar rembulan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, ke atas permukaan air tersebut. Satu langkah telah ia lakukan dengan sangat hati-hati dan…. ia tak terjatuh. Ia menyeringai dan mulai membuat langkah lainnya. Langkah kedua, langkah ketiga, langkah keempat, langkah kelima, dan ia terjatuh setelah berteriak kaget.

"Cih! Konsentrasiku terganggu gara-gara si Mu-.. Granger itu," ujarnya kesal saat ia kembali duduk malas di daratan dan mengeringkan pakaiannya. "Setidaknya, aku setengah berhasil berdiri di atas air," gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Ia kembali berdiri dan mulai berjalan-jalan bahkan berlari di atas permukaan air, dan kali ini, ia tak terjatuh sama sekali. Ia tersenyum puas. "Mudah," ujarnya meremehkan. Honestly, bukankah dia sudah mengulangi hal itu selama 10 kali? Dasar pendusta.

"Well, tahap selanjutnya." Ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah air, "pembekuan," lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas. Jujur, ia sangat gugup. Ia menutup erat kedua matanya dan berharap agar air di sana membeku.

Kraak!

Gadis itu langsung membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah retakan kecil dari es tipis yang mulai mencair. Well, tidak semuanya membeku. Ia mulai berkeringat saking gugup dan lelahnya. Ia mencoba lagi dan sedikit wilayah yang mempunyai lapisan tebal. Mencoba lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga pembekuan itu mencapai dasar danau. Ia menarik tangannya dari tempat pembekuan itu dan es di sana mencair seketika.

"Menghilangkannya tak semudah membuatnya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum gugup dengan peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Si rambut hitam pendek melangkah pergi, menyusuri aliran danau ke Hutan Terlarang. Ia mencari tempat yang bagus untuk dibekukan dan membatasinya. Dan gadis itu mendapatkannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan lemah gemulai, seperti sedang menari dan air di bawah kakinya berombak pelan. Lalu, gerakan gemulai itu berubah kaku saat kedua telapak tangannya terbuka lebar dan wilayah yang ia batasi membeku seketika hingga ke dasarnya. Ia tersenyum puas sebelum menarik tangannya sehingga es di bawahnya mencair cepat. Peluh kembali menetes. Ia berjalan menuju daratan seraya mengusap kepalanya. Saat kedua kakinya telah menyentuh tanah, detik itu juga ia ambruk ke tanah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langit.

"Aha..hahaa..," ia tertawa kecil, lalu menyeringai puas. Tawanya pun terdengar.

"Ahahahahahahaa!" ia memejamkan matanya seakan-akan ia sedang tertidur. "Aku berhasil," gumamnya pelan dengan seringai puas. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil ke kastil dengan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Ya. Si wadah Roh Air sedang mabuk akan kepuasan di malam itu. Ia pergi tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya sejak awal ia mulai mencoba berdiri di atas air. Permata hitam yang berkilat merah di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Merah seperti darah yang telah membeku.

**(Kebimbangan)**

Pansy Parkinson masih terduduk diam di atas sofa berwarna hijau di dekat perapian. Mata hitamnya terus menatap secangkir susu coklat panas yang siap diminum. Entah bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari penjaga kastil setelah kakinya berkeliaran ke mana-mana di waktu yang tak seharusnya murid kastil keluar. Jam tua yang bersandar di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 22.34 dan ia masih belum juga tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Otaknya terus memutar-mutar memori siang tadi.

**Flash Back_**

"Nah, jika kau sudah bisa melakukan pembekuan, kau dapat menggunakan air dan es sebagai alat pertahanan mau pun seranganmu," kata pemuda bermata zamrud sambil mengambil sebuah batu yang berukuran segenggam tangannya. Ia melirik Pansy.

"Seperti ini."

Batu di tangannya perlahan-lahan membentuk retakan-retakan yang mulai mengelupas. Saat retakan-retakan itu telah jatuh semuanya yang tampak di telapak tangan pemuda itu adalah sebuah pisau kecil yang berwarna kecoklatan. Pansy tercengang.

"He..bat," gumamnya. Sqied tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dapat melakukannya, Pans." Ia melempar pisau di tangannya ke arah gadis itu yang ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh Pansy.

"Dengan es hasil pembekuan. Kau mengerti?" Pansy mengangguk sambil terus mengamati pisau batu itu. Namun, ia segera terdiam. Bukankah, Sqied adalah wadah dari Roh Tanah? Mengapa dia bisa mengendalikan batu?

"Sqied, kenapa kau bisa mengendalikan batu?" Pemuda berambut pirang cerah layaknya matahari tersenyum.

"Sejak awal, Roh Tanah itu tidak ada… atau lebih tepatnya, sebutan itu kurang sesuai dengan roh tersebut." Pansy menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Roh ini…" pemuda itu menaruh tangan kanannya di dada.

"Adalah penguasa seluruh kerak bumi dan yang berada di atasnya, seperti pohon dan bangunan. Tapi, hanya karena berada di atasnya, bukan berarti dia bisa mengendalikan air," jelasnya seraya memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya. Mata hitam gadis itu melebar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa roh yang berada di dalam tubuh pemuda itu memiliki cakupan yang luas.

"Kau tahu, Pans?"

"Tahu apa?" Pansy bertanya balik dengan wajah lugu. Apa dia tak tahu kalau yang tadi itu adalah pertanyaan retoris?

"Air adalah sumber kehidupan. Hal itulah yang membuat Roh Air memegang peran sebagai penyembuh." Gadis itu menganga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Waah! Dia tidak menyangka ternyata roh di dalam dirinya berperan sehebat itu. Pasti gajinya besar! (Apa yang sebenarnya anak ini pikirkan, sih?)

"Aku cuma mau bilang," Pansy menatapnya.

"Kau pun hebat, Pans," puji Sqied sambil mengedipkan matanya. Pansy tersenyum bangga dan Sqied mengedipkan matanya lagi. Siswi Slytherin itu tersenyum lagi. Sqied Mengedipkannya lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Oooh, ternyata kelilipan, toh.

Pansy hanya mengatupkan mulutnya datar setelah menatap pemuda itu dengan alis terangkat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia pikir, pemuda itu sudah kena penyakit saraf akut.

Sqied mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mendaraskan mantra 'Scourgify' pada matanya. Ia lebih memilih membersihkan matanya sendiri daripada menerima bantuan dari Pansy yang sempat ia tolak setengah matang. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa tadi pagi Pansy tak sengaja memakan semur jengkol yang diberikan Blaise sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menyinggung hal yang sensitive baginya –tentang kematian orang tuanya-.

Waduh! Gak nyangka Blaise sebaik itu. Atau jangan-jangan…. itu makanan sisa? Entahlah. Tapi, sepertinya Blaise tidak memberitahukan tentang keuntungan ekstra dengan mengonsumsi semur jengkol tersebut. Semur Jengkol, selain enak, wanginya pun tak kalah sedaaap!

**Flash Back end_**

"Pans! Bangun!" suara keras dan lantang itu berdenging di membrane timpani gadis berambut hitam pendek. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat Theodore Nott yang menjulang tinggi dengan tangan di pinggang. Ia memandangnya dengan mata sayu sejenak, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di kursi.

"Makan saja ayamnya, dasar rakus," igaunya yang membuat Theo memerah malu. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu kalau Theo baru saja memakan ayam panggang yang ia simpan sewaktu kunjungan ke Hogsmeade? Idih! Jangan sampe Pansy pelihara Jin Iprit buat mata-matain dia lagi. Lho? Sepertinya Blaise sering berdiskusi tentang dunia gaib dengan Theo, ya? Soalnya, dua-duanya sama-sama parno dengan dunia gaib! Dasar sarap!

"Pa, Pans, sekarang sudah pagi. Kau mau belajar dengan perut kosong, hah?" katanya sambil sedikit melonggarkan simpul dasinya. _Honestly_, tiba-tiba suhu udara terasa panas.

Pansy menaiki tangga dengan malas setelah mengelap ilernya di jubah Theo yang dimana si empunya sudah pucat pasi dan kejang-kejang seperti orang kerasukan.

_Well_, sejak tadi Pansy tertidur di ruang Rekreasi dan dengan sukses, membuat pulau-pulau kecil dia atas sofa. Dan sekarang, ia akan berangkat ke kelas dan -mungkin- akan sedikit lunak pada Granger. Yaah, mengingat dia adalah calon wadah, mau tak mau, jika dia yang terpilih maka mereka akan satu tim, bukan?

Fuh! Cukup menyebalkan.

**(Kebimbangan)**

"Yo, Granger," sapa Pansy dengan senyum kecut saat Hermione berjalan melewatinya. Putri Gryffindor menaikkan alisnya. Ia hanya mengangguk datar, lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya –di antara Ron dan Harry-. Pansy melempar pandangan jijik ke punggung gadis itu sebelum menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam-belah-samping duduk di bagian bangku paling belakang. Ia segera menghampiri barisan bangku itu dan duduk di samping gadis yang telah dideteksi namanya, Einen Kleird.

"Ein," sapanya pelan dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ein tak menjawab sapaannya dan tampaknya Pansy tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Well, sejak berteman dengannya, dia sudah kebal dengan sikap Ein yang stoic. Ia menatap meja di depannya saat melihat sekelebat asap hitam aneh yang berubah menjadi…. Cheshire?

"Cheshire!" Ia berbisik pelan saat matanya menangkap sesosok manusia berpakaian hitam dan berwajah datar –sedatar permukaan meja- berjalan dari arah pintu, Severus Snape. Pansy kembali memandang kucing yang tengah dielus Ein itu. Awalnya, ia tak tahu bahwa Ein juga berada di tahun yang sama dengannya. Well, mengingat sifat gadis itu dan juga status asramanya, tidak heran jika ia tak terlalu terkenal di dunia social mereka. Lagi pula, ia sempat takjub saat melihat gadis itu masuk ke kelas yang diasuh oleh seorang pria bujang lapuk yang disapa sebagai Profesor Snape.

Pansy Parkinson, siswi Slytherin yang akan berumur 13 tahun menjelang tanggal 3 bulan September itu, menghabiskan kelas Ramuannya dengan melamunkan tentang air sebagai alat penyembuhan. Beruntung tak ada jin yang berminat merasukinya dan Snape yang sepertinya terlalu sayang pada murid-murid asramanya, tidak mengambil tindakan untuk meracuni gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

Ah, ya…Tentu saja. Profesor Snape tak akan mau berurusan dengan gadis yang duduk di samping Pansy, hanya karena ia menarik perhatian para siswa pada mereka berdua.

**(Kebimbangan)**

"Padma Patil, katamu?" tanya Sqied dengan nada tak percaya. Ia menatap Pansy lekat-lekat. Gadis Slytherin menghentikan pergerakan pena bulu Elangnya.

"Ya. Dia punya aura yang sama dengan Granger," jawab Pansy sambil membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku tebal bersampul abu-abu. Sqied mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ein yang seakan-akan berkata 'mengapa bisa begini?'. Ein hanya meneruskan tulisannya tanpa sekali pun menoleh. Tangannya masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas sepanjang 1 setengah sheet tentang Ramuan Gelitik dari Profesor Snape.

"Tapi…" Sqied menoleh pada gadis berdasi hijau yang beraksen perak itu.

"Roh Air tak menyapanya seperti yang ia lakukan saat aku bertemu Granger," jelasnya. Sqied menampakkan air muka lega. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia salah dalam memilih asrama yang telah ia prediksikan tak akan ada wadah roh di sana. Lagi pula, mustahil 2 wadah bisa berada dalam asrama yang sama.

"Jelas sekali siapa yang akan dipilih." Sqied menyeringai dan Pansy menghembuskan nafas lelah.

_Ternyata, _

_memang dia._

Gadis yatim piatu itu hanya bisa berwajah datar membayangkan keadaan saat wadah Roh Udara telah dipilih.

**(Kebimbangan)**

"Pansy!" panggil Sqied saat melihat gadis yang tengah berwajah kurang menyenangkan hendak masuk ke pintu Aula Besar. Gadis itu berhenti sebelum tersenyum kecil pada pemuda bermata zamrud tanpa menyadari bahwa Theo dan Blaise sempat memerhatikan mereka berdua. Sqied memanggilnya ke tempat pemuda itu berdiri, tak jauh dari pintu Aula, namun tempatnya terlihat sepi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ein. Tapi…" Sqied melirik gadis di depannya.

"Dia memajukan latihanmu." Pansy menaikkan alisnya.

"Katanya, kau sudah bisa masuk dalam tahap perubahan wujud," jelas Sqied. Gadis di depannya memandangnya bingung. Pemuda bermata zamrud itu menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Karena itu, setelah makan malam, segera ke tempat latihanmu. Akan kujelaskan di sana." Pansy mengangguk. Sqied memandangnya dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Kau sering latihan diam-diam, Pans?" tanyanya curiga dan ia langsung tahu jawabannya saat Pansy memandangnya terkejut. Sqied menyeringai.

"Well, pergilah, Pans. Aku yakin, kau tak sabar menyantap daging kalkun siang ini," goda Sqied dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari gadis itu. Pansy meninggalkannya sambil menggerutu.

"Kau salah, bodoh!" teriaknya setelah agak jauh dan Sqied yang hanya tertawa nyaring. Pansy menyeringai senang diam-diam di balik wajahnya yang tampak bermuka masam itu. Well, ia tak akan bermuka masam seandainya ia berhenti berdiskusi tentang Granger di dalam pikirannya. Samar-samar ia mendengarnya, suara pintu yang ditutup di belakangnya. Kakinya telah memasuki Aula dan siap mendengarkan ceramah singkat si Dumbledore sebelum mengisi perutnya.

Sqied tak lagi tersenyum saat Pansy telah lenyap di balik pintu besar Aula. Tangannya mengusap rambut pirang cerahnya. Tatapannya berubah nanar saat pikirannya mengulangi pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dengan wadah Roh Api beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_**Sudah kuduga, kau akan memajukan tahap latihannya. Mustahil 'kan, kalau kau tidak tahu dia latihan diam-diam selama ini."**_

"…_**Berikan dia ruang gerak yang luas."**_

"_**Eeh, artinya dia sudah bisa 'digunakan', 'kan?"**_

"_**Masih belum."**_

"'_**Masih belum'?"**_

"_**Pertengahan bulan Desember adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuatnya berhadapan dengan 'mereka'."**_

"… _**Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Ein? Demi Merlin! Masih 4 bulan lagi sebelum Desember! Mungkin wadah Roh Udara sudah mampu mencium jejak 'mereka' dari jarak 100 kilo meter sebelum bulan itu!"**_

"_**Ini keputusan akhir."**_

"… _**Hee? Kalau begitu, biarkan Pansy bertarung dengan satu pencuri saja."**_

"…_**Aku yakin, kau tidak tuli, Sqied."**_

"Cih!" decihnya gusar sembari melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. 4 bulan adalah waktu yang sangat lama baginya. Ia khawatir, Pansy akan mati terbunuh sebelum sempat bertemu dengan 'mereka', para pencuri roh itu.

**(Kebimbangan)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Ahahahaa!"

Pansy sibuk berlari-lari di atas air seraya tertawa maniak. Berkali-kali ia berseluncur saat ia merubahnya menjadi es. Ia merasa sangat beruntung sebagai wadah Roh Air, karena ia tak perlu menyiapkan sepatu ski hanya untuk bermain di atas lantai es. Di seberang bagian daratan, Sqied memandangnya dengan iri. Sedang, gadis yang selalu menggendong kucing tidak terlihat di sana.

"Paaans!" panggilnya dan orang yang dipanggil segera menghampirinya.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Besok." Pansy memandangnya heran dan si pemuda berkuncir kuda menahan tawa. "Sekarang, dong," jawabnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan caranya dan kau perhatikan baik-baik. Mengerti?" Pansy mengangguk dan mulai memerhatikan dengan seksama saat Sqied mulai mengangkat lengan kanannya ke samping, sejajar dengan bahu.

"Pusatkan kekuatanmu di tangan yang kau angkat…" Si pemuda melirik lengan kirinya. "Dan sebarkan ke seluruh tubuhmu." lanjutnya bersamaan dengan cahaya keemasan yang menghilang secepat dengan kemunculannya dari tubuh pemuda itu. Pansy membuka matanya dan tercengang melihat penampilan Sqied yang –menurutnya- sangat kuno itu. Sqied hanya tersenyum.

"Pakaian bangsawan pria zaman dulu dengan aksen coklat. Menarik, eh?" Pansy masih melongo melihatnya dan belum tersadar sejak tadi. Gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin setelah sadar dari keadaan tercengangnya. Ia menatap mata zamrud pemuda yang sedang bergaya close up di depannya dengan waspada.

"Jangan bilang kalau pakaian kita semua sama?" Sqied diam sejenak, kemudian menyeringai kejam.

"Kau benar!" serunya sambil mengangkat ibu jari tangannya pada Pansy yang sudah menutup wajahnya frustasi. Ia tak mungkin memakai pakaian kuno seperti itu! Heloo! Zaman Jack Sparrow naik Black Pearl sudah lewat, kali!(Enak saja! Sopan banget yang ngomong begitu)

"Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Lakukan sekarang," desak pemuda itu. Pansy mengangguk pasrah. Well, bagaimana pun juga keputusannya, Sqied pasti akan tetap memaksanya melakukan perubahan wujud yang –menurutnya- memalukan itu.

Ia mulai mengangkat lengan kanannya deng-

"Jangan seperti itu! Lakukan dengan lebih tegas atau kekuatanmu tak akan tersebar secara menyeluruh!" seru Sqied –yang memakai sedikit 'perintah'- yang membuat Pansy segera menambahkan semangat dalam gerakannya yang loyo dan cahaya keemasan bersinar dari tubuhnya. Well, terima kasih untuk Sqied yang sudah membuat Pansy mampu berubah wujud dalam 1 latihan saja.

"Mudah, bukan?" goda pemuda itu seraya memandang Pansy yang sedang menatap pakaian 'baru'-nya. Gadis bermata hitam kelam itu terdiam menatap jubah jas panjang beraksen biru gelap yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana, Pans?" Sqied kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Pansy tampak menyukai wujud 'baru'-nya. Gadis itu menatap si pemuda saat ia kembali ke alam nyata.

"Yaah, tidak buruk juga," tukasnya sambil membuang muka dengan pipi merona merah. Sqied tertawa seraya duduk santai di sebuah pohon pinus.

"Untuk berubah ke wujud manusia, tarik kembali seluruh kekuatanmu ke tangan yang tadi." Sqied terdiam saat melihat air muka bingung gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Dengan kata lain, pusatkan seluruh kekuatanmu di tangan kanan. Paham?" Pansy mengangguk cepat dan detik itu juga ia telah berubah wujud ke manusia. Sqied menengadah, menatap bulan purnama. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan Roh Udara.

"Aah, menyebalkan. Roh Udara terlalu cermat untuk memilih wadah sampai kita harus menunggu lama seperti ini," ujarnya. Pansy merengut mendengarnya dan Sqied menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Gadis berambut hitam pekat membuang muka, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia lebih memilih merubah wujudnya lagi. Sqied meliriknya.

"Ah… 1 lagi." Pansy menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang mengangkat jari telujuknya itu.

"Dari pakaian itu, artinya kau sedang berada dalam wujud roh dan tak ada manusia yang bisa melihat kita dalam wujud itu." Kedua permata hitamnya membelalak mendengarnya. 'Ooh, ini yang ia maksud perubahan wujud, ya? Dari wujud manusia ke roh,' pikirnya dengan kapasitas otak yang membuat orang bisa mengerti mengapa ia baru kepikiran saat itu juga.

"Kemarilah, Pans," panggil Sqied seraya menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelah kirinya. Pansy menghampirinya sambil merubah wujudnya. Sqied tersenyum tipis saat gadis itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Dengar baik-baik. Yang akan kita lawan bukanlah manusia. Mereka merupakan jiwa yang meninggalkan jasad mereka, baik itu karena meninggal mau pun karena keinginan mereka sendiri. Keberadaan mereka hanya merugikan manusia saja." Pansy memerhatikannya dengan cermat.

"Karena itu, Pans. Jika Ein telah mempersiapkanmu, jangan segan-segan melawan mereka. Paham?" Sqied menatapnya serius. Pansy diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku paham, Sqied," jawabnya. "Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan jiwa yang meninggalkan jasad mereka karena keinginan mereka sendiri?" Pemuda berambut pirang cerah menatap permukaan danau yang berkilauan.

"Kekuatan Roh adalah kekuatan besar yang merupakan penyeimbang dunia, dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatakannya. Mereka itulah orang-orang yang bersedia meninggalkan jasad mereka sendiri. Orang-orang terkutuk yang haus akan kekuatan." Sqied mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi marah. Tentu saja. Ia sudah membuang segalanya karena mereka. Karena keegoisan mereka. Ia segera tersenyum saat matanya menangkap ekspresi khawatir di wajah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Well, kau mau belajar cara membentuk senjata, Pans?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar terulas. Pansy ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Tuan!" sahutnya riang seraya berlari ke arah danau dan merubahnya menjadi es dengan memakai wujud rohnya. Sqied hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kemajuan gadis yang tengah membentuk kastil kecil dari es itu. Well, wadah Roh Air mungkin sebaiknya dipersiapkan lebih cepat sebelum mereka mempersiapkan wadah roh yang akan sangat merepotkan. Siapa lagi, jika bukan wadah Roh Udara.

Wadah yang mampu meredam naluri Roh Udara.

Naluri dengan nafsu membunuh yang paling besar hingga lebih mengutamakan kekuatan melebihi akalnya sendiri.

-To be continued-

**Gadis berambut coklat berlutut dan menundukkan wajahnya. **

"**Raja," ucapnya.**

**Sosok di hadapannya hanya diam menatap dari kedudukannya yang tinggi.**

**Suaranya yang lantang dan rendah terdengar.**

"**Angkat wajahmu…"**

**Si permata coklat mengulas senyum.**

"… **wadah Roh Udara."**

**A/N : **Saya penasaran siapa yang disebut 'Raja' oleh wadah Roh Udara… Apa reader-sama tahu? Saya harap reader-sama mau berbagi jawaban*smirk*.

Secara pribadi, saya rasa chap ini agak jelek. Tapi, saya gak tahu mau diapain lagi…-_-"a

Yosh! Ada apa dengan Dramione! Saya sendiri tak tahu kapan bisa memunculkan mereka berdua. Padahal saya sudah bikin scene saat Draco memutuskan hubungan mereka dan Hermione tak melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Tapi, saya gak tahu kapan bisa memunculkan pemunculan pertama mereka. TwT.. Apalagi sebenarnya saya berencana mau buat pairing Blaise dan Luna. Tapi, gak kesampaian…-_-

Chap selanjutnya adalah scene terpilihnya wadah Roh Udara dan ke depannya akan saya buat lebih serius lagi. Dan saya harap reader-sama memperhatikan bahwa setting chap ini berada di musim gugur bulan Oktober… Maaf kalau salah, Coz, saya kurang tahu juga, sih.. -_-"v

Thanks buat **Abcd**-san, **Laland**-san. dan **DiggoryMalfoy**-san atas review-nya di chap kemarin!^^

Annndd! yang sudah bersedia mereview cerita gaje yang berjudul **His Mate**!^^

Thanks buat **Abcd**-san )) Apa? gak ngerti? kan sudah saya kasih warning! wkwkwkwk!^_~

dan **Riska**-san )) Menarik? Wow! ternyata ritme kita sama, ya!^^

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Fire_

{Zenn Von Rozenkreuz}


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Harus berapa kali sih saya kasih tempe! Harry Potter tuh milik J. K. Rowling. Dan kalau ada tokoh lain yang bukan OCs saya mah, tidak mau saya akui atuh!

**WAJIB BACA BAGI PARA PEMBACA YANG INGIN MEMBACA BACAAN INI. **o.0!

**A/N: **Saya mau tanya sama reader-san, kalian setuju tidak, kalau saya pasangkan Pansy dengan Viktor Krum?... Waduh! Dramione? Kan sudah saya bilang mereka nanti muncul di antara chap 7 dan 8. Readers-san gimana, sih! Ini nih akibatnya kalau langsung review tanpa baca **A/N**. Ck, ck, ck…

.

.

.

**Four Soul**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Line 7 : **Her Desire**

**Time Line : Tahun keempat, Harry Potter dan Piala Api. 1 Desember 1993.**

.

.

.

"**Setiap keinginan harus ada bayaran untuk memilikinya, wadahku."**

**(Desire)**

Ini adalah tempat yang tinggi dan aku melihatnya.

Pupil hitam oval yang agak tipis memanjang dan irisnya yang berwarna biru langit cerah.

Mata yang indah dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sayap yang halus, lebat, dan berwarna langit malam.

Cakar tajam yang mampu mengoyak daging.

Ia melebarkan sayapnya dan angin bertiup kencang.

Aku tak mampu mengalihkan mata dari keindahan itu.

Tanpa kusadari, bibirku berucap,

"**Raven-ku."**

**(Desire)**

Ia terduduk di sudut menara ini. Di sudut yang gelap di mana cahaya bulan tak mampu meneranginya. Ia mencengkeram erat bagian bawah kerah piyamanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal hingga uap-uap putih tampak keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Butir-butir keringat mengambil tempat di pelipisnya. Matanya menatap horror sosok di hadapannya. Manusia yang tampak fana, yang berdiri tanpa menyentuh lantai.

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil. Poni panjang yang tak beraturan tampak lembut terbelai angin. Rambut perak yang dikepang menjuntai hingga ke lututnya bergoyang lembut. Ia memakai pakaian yang tampak seperti baju bangsawan pria zaman Victoria. Dia memakai mantel berkerah tinggi yang ekornya mencapai betis. Mantel berwarna gading itu memiliki ujung-ujung berukir dengan warna biru cerah dan memiliki kancing sampai di bagian perutnya, hingga menampakkan baju yang ia kenakan di dalam mantelnya, baju hitam yang mencapai pertengahan paha. Ia juga memakai celana yang kakinya di masukkan ke dalam sepatu bot berwarna putih dengan ukiran yang berwarna biru. Di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah tali pinggang yang merupakan tempat ia menyampirkan pedang bersarung platinum di sisi kanannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum puas melihat ketakutan yang meringkuk di depannya.

"Selamat malam, wadahku," katanya dengan senyum malas yang tampak mengejek. Hermione bergidik ngeri. Wanita itu menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan putih.

"Jika kau berkenan, akan kuberikan gagak itu padamu," tawarnya sambil melirik seekor gagak hitam besar yang memandangnya tajam dari belakang wanita itu. Gadis berambut coklat terpaku melihatnya.

"**Raven-ku."**

Si wanita menyeringai. Ia berlutut di depan gadis itu. Memeluknya lembut dan berbisik di telinganya. Seperti iblis yang membisikkan dosa pada manusia yang ia pilih. Membisikkan kata-kata itu sambil berseringai iblis, memperlihatkan taringnya yang putih. Gadis kecil itu terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya terhipnotis hingga tak memikirkan akibat apa yang akan diterimanya. Pipinya bersemu merah saat mengangguk yang ia tak tahu pasti mengapa ia lakukan itu, tanpa menyadari seringai Roh Udara semakin lebar.

"_**Ya. Itu milikmu. Hadiahku untuk wadah yang kupilih, Hermione Jane Granger."**_

**(Desire)**

Pansy lantas memegang lengannya. Mata hitamnya melebar. Ia tak mengubah ekspresinya selama beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian menarik selimut hijaunya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bernafas lelah, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang membuatnya terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakannya. Perasaan yang sama saat Roh Air masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat detak jantungnya meluap. Detakkan yang keras, cepat, dan tak teratur hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan di tanah berumput di tepi Danau, tempat Roh Air menyapanya. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah memikirkannya. Apa yang- Ah, dia mulai bisa membacanya. Tatapannya berubah serius. Bibirnya berkedut sedikit.

"Hee, bukankah terlalu malam untuk membuat orang berteriak kesakitan, eh, Roh Udara?" tanyanya pelan dengan tersenyum mencurigakan. Ia akan merasa senang jika berada di sana saat Granger tengah berteriak histeris hingga membuat telinganya berdenging.

**(Desire)**

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Kedua kaki seorang gadis berambut coklat berlomba menuju ke suatu tempat yang terbayang di benak pemiliknya. Tentang seorang gadis berwajah stoic yang menunggunya di koridor bawah tanah, wilayah kekuasaan Snape. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia mau saja ke sana. Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya mengikuti kata-kata Roh Udara. Ia hanya mengikuti kata-kata roh yang telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya itu.

Ia telah menuruni tangga dan berhenti. Ya ampun! Bagaimana jika dia bertemu muka dengan Snape di tempat itu? Sudahlah. Gadis pemberani itu sudah tak mempedulikan apa pun yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang itu!

Ia berjalan perlahan dengan cahaya putih di ujung tongkatnya. Setelah langkah kelima berhasil dibuatnya, tiba-tiba, penerang –obor yang melekat di dinding- menyalakan api yang membara dan gadis bermata coklat madu itu terdiam. Tak jauh di depannya, seorang gadis yang –menurutnya- sebaya dengannya tengah berdiri menatapnya. Ia berjalan lambat-lambat, kembali menatap sorot mata tajam yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaan rindu yang membuncah saat melihat sosok yang berpakaian sama dengan Roh Udara, namun beraksen orange-kemerah-merahan. Tidak salah lagi. Dia adala-

"Raja," ucap gadis itu seraya berlutut di depan sosok yang berwujud roh tersebut.

"Angkat wajahmu…" Sosok itu berucap. "Wadah Roh Udara…" Gadis yang tengah berlutut tersenyum tipis.

"…Hermione Jane Granger."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya sesuai perintah. Kembali menatap sorot mata itu. Bola mata hitam kelam yang berkilat merah terang di bawah sinar api.

"Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu yang nyaman. Kau akan bertemu dengan yang lain besok, Wadah Roh Udara," titahnya dan Hermione melaksanakannya. Hermione yang dikendalikan oleh Roh Udara.

Lalu salju turun, mengawali bulan Desember di Hogwarts.

**(Desire)**

"Kau tahu, kupikir si Ferret itu penggemar berat Voldemort, ternyata dia-nya doyan dengan opor ayam!" Ron membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau yakin!" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa. Seamus Finnigan menyeringai.

"Kemarin, kudengar dia dan temannya yang bernama Zabini berbicara tentang opor ayam!" jawabnya dramatis. Ron melirik ke meja Slytherin dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa. Gak nyangka orang kaya macam Malfoy mau nyobain opor ayam. Lebaran masih beberapa hari lagi, oii! o.0

Braakk!

Ron dan Seamus terkejut. Mereka menoleh ke depan mereka –ke seberang meja- dan saat itulah mereka menahan nafas. Hermione menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah dan hidung merengut. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat berada di atas meja, sepertinya tangan itu yang membuat bunyi tadi. Dan bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang terdiam, orang-orang yang berada di sebelah gadis itu mendadak terdiam, ketakutan dengan aura di sekitar gadis berambut coklat itu.

Setelah membuat dua orang di depannya menahan nafas cukup lama, Hermione berdiri dan membuat yang lain terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan kakinya dari kursi, hendak pergi dengan tangan kiri menutup sebagian wajahnya. Harry mencoba membuka suara setelah meneguk ludah.

"'Mione, kau terlihat pucat. Ada ap-"

"Aku pergi dulu," selanya cepat –sedikit menggeram- dan sebagian murid-murid yang duduk di meja Gryffindor tak lagi menyentuh sarapan paginya. Terutama Ronald Weasley dan Seamus Finnigan yang harus digotong ke Hospital Wing akibat kejang-kejang dan keringat dingin akut.

Di meja Slytherin, seorang gadis berdiri dengan mata yang mengikuti punggung gadis yang mendekati pintu Aula.

"Kau mau ke mana, Pans?" Pansy melirik Theo dari balik bahunya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya datar seraya melangkah pergi dengan mata yang terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang telah melewati pintu Aula Besar. Theo memandangnya heran dan terdiam saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda dari meja Ravenclaw yang juga berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia merengut saat menatap punggung pemuda itu hingga ia tak terlihat lagi ketika pintu telah ditutup. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Draco dari ekor matanya. Si rambut perak itu tampak serius memandangi pintu Aula Besar.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanyanya penasaran. Draco Malfoy diam sejenak lalu menatap piring yang menghidangkan Sandwich isi keju di depannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya datar. Theo memandangnya sejenak, lalu kembali melahap roti isi keju yang ada di tangannya. 'Hari yang aneh,' batinnya.

Tanpa menyadari laki-laki di sampingnya mencengkeram roti isinya dengan cukup kuat.

**(Desire)**

"Dia dimana?" tanya gadis berambut hitam seraya mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba menyamai langkah panjang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Asrama Gryffindor. Mungkin dia tidak ingin masuk kelas hari ini," sahut si pemuda Ravenclaw. Pansy tersenyum sinis.

"Pasti sakit sekali. Rasakan itu," gumamnya pelan supaya Sqied tidak mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

"Sqied! Dia di asrama Gryffindor! Bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke sana?" tanyanya bingung. Sqied memutar bola matanya.

"Kau pikir kita ini apa, hah?" Pansy terdiam sesaat sebelum menyeringai. Ia segera memakai wujud rohnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sqied.

"Bodoh," ujar pemuda itu sebelum ikut mengubah wujudnya dan berlari mengikuti gadis yang sedang menyeringai licik di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Dia bisa lihat kita?" tanyanya saat Sqied telah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak bis- Hei! Sarungkan kembali pedangmu!" serunya saat melihat Pansy mengacungkan pedangnya di depan lukisan penjaga asrama Gryffindor. Gadis itu menggerutu sambil kembali menyarungi pedangnya.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak pemuda itu sambil melangkah masuk melewati lukisan Nyonya Gemuk secara gaib. Pansy mengekor di belakangnya setelah berusaha menendang wajah penjaga pintu asrama di depannya. Gadis itu menyeringai lebar setelah melihat wajah Nyonya Gemuk yang bingung karena merasa seperti telah disentuh dengan kasar oleh sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui.

Mereka disambut dengan warna merah dan emas di ruang Rekreasi asrama itu. Pansy mengernyit jijik. Sungguh, masuk ke kandang musuh memang mimpi paling 'indah' yang pernah ia alami. Dua orang berwujud roh itu mulai menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam pintu yang berada di ujung tangga.

Lagi. Pansy Parkinson menampilkan wajah yang siap mengeluarkan kelenjar muntahnya di ruangan yang semakin penuh dengan warna kebanggaan Gryffindor itu. Duuh! Bagusan hijau, kali!

Ia segera mengganti ekspresinya saat melihat Sqied telah merubah wujudnya. Dia ikut mengganti wujudnya seraya berjalan ke arah tempat tidur yang paling ujung. Pansy bersandar di dekat jendela dengan wajah malas, sementara Sqied berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Hei, Granger," panggil Pansy, agak nyaring sehingga membuat Hermione tersentak dan segera bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah lelah. Sqied meliriknya tajam dan Pansy hanya membuang muka sambil bersiul-siul tak jelas. Gadis berambut coklat berusaha menggapai tongkat sihirnya dengan susah payah. Sqied memegang tangannya seraya tersenyum.

"Kamu istirahat saja. Kami hanya mau memberi salam saja, kok," ucapnya lembut. Karena tak melihat potongan orang jahat di wajah pemuda itu –kecuali, Pansy- ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang sedang melemah, Hermione menurut. Ia kembali tidur dengan perasaan bingung tentang cara mereka berdua bisa masuk ke dalam asrama Gryffindor, terutama gadis yang tengah tersenyum culas padanya.

"Kau tahu, prediksiku bahwa memang dia yang akan terpilih benar-benar tak bisa diragukan lagi," pamer Sqied saat melirik Pansy yang mendengus mendengarnya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagipula kau ini siapa?" tanyanya lemah. Sqied tersenyum menyesal karena lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Well, perkenalkan, namaku Sqiedefs Knightsroot, wadah Roh Tanah," jawabnya dan Hermione tersentak kaget.

"Wadah…roh?" Pansy menaikkan alisnya.

"Jadi… yang tadi malam itu….bukan mimpi?" tanyanya lambat-lambat dan Pansy tertawa nyaring. Sqied meliriknya tajam sehingga gadis di belakangnya langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan air mata 'kebahagiaan' yang mulai menggenang.

"Bukan, itu bukan mimpi." Permata coklat madu gadis itu melebar.

"Kau telah dipilih oleh Roh Udara, Hermione," lanjut pemuda di depannya. Pernyataan tersebut cukup membuatnya terpaku dan diam bagai robot. Pansy menatapnya aneh.

"Oh, ya. Tak apa, 'kan, kalau aku memanggilmu Hermione?" Sqied bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Ng.. Sqied. Sepertinya dia sedang 'terbang', deh," komentar Pansy saat melihat gadis berambut coklat bagai lum-, maksudnya, bagai batang pohon jambu itu terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Sqied menoleh dan terbelalak.

"Heeeii! Sadarlah!" seru pemuda itu sembari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu gadis di depannya.

"…_Trance_," gumam Pansy sembari tersenyum sinis, cukup keras agar Sqied bisa mendengarnya. Sqied mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seraya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Pans. Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk mengejeknya, tapi menyapanya." Pansy membuang muka. Sqied mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tak akan tahu saat Ein memasangkanmu dengan wadah Roh Udara. Seharusnya sikapmu mendukung," katanya seraya berjalan keluar. Pansy merengut saat menggeretakkan giginya. Ia ikut melangkah keluar sebelum menatap wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur di kasur dengan tatapan marah dan jijik.

Seharusnya bukan kau yang terpilih, Darah-lumpur!

Semoga Ein tidak memasangkanku dengan makhluk menjijikan sepertimu!

**(Desire)**

"_Kau kesakitan, eh?"_

Hermione menoleh ke sumber suara. Namun, tak ada yang bisa dia lihat. Segalanya hitam. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan rasa berat yang mengganggu system pernafasannya. Keningnya bertaut marah.

"Siapa kau!" tanyanya keras. Lalu, seseorang tertawa kecil. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara perempuan dewasa, nyaring dan lantang seperti suara gemerincing bel. Nafas Hermione tercekat. Ia mengenal suara itu!

"Kau…"

"_Roh Udara, dear."_

Wanita itu tertawa lagi. Dan Hermione tak menyukai jenis tawa dengan nada mengejek seperti itu, sebab ia tak senang mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kau yang membawaku ke sini?" desisnya tak sabar. Hening sejenak.

"_Kenapa? Kau ingin pulang?"_

Lagi-lagi. Wanita itu mengejeknya. Hermione mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" geramnya. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"_Aku ingin kau melaksanakan tugasmu."_

Hermione tersentak saat sosok wanita itu muncul di hadapannya dan memegang kedua pipinya yang pucat. Mata wanita itu berwarna hitam pucat. Ia menatap culas gadis di depannya.

"_Aku telah memberi apa yang kau mau,_

_dan kau menerimanya._

_Kau tahu ada syarat di balik semua itu._

_Aku yakin, kau tahu itu."_

Dan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam malam menghujani mereka. Roh Udara menarik tangannya. Permata coklat madu Hermione melebar saat melihat sesosok monster besar di belakang wanita itu. Pupil hitam oval yang memanjang dengan irisnya yang berwarna biru langit cerah, menatapnya dengan sayap terkatup. Hermione terperangah. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas seolah-olah ingin menjangkaunya.

Roh Udara tersenyum tipis. Kakinya meloncat anggun ke samping gadis itu. Membisikkan sugestinya.

"_Kau benar-benar menginginkannya."_

Helaian-helaian bulu berjatuhan. Roh Udara melangkah anggun. Suaranya bagai bunyi bel yang bergoyang.

"_Dia milikmu…"_

Roh Udara memegang pundak Hermione dari belakang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping. Mendekatkan bibirnya di atas telinga gadis itu. Sementara Hermione masih terpesona dengan keindahan monster itu.

"… _dan kau __**milikku**__."_

Sontak Hermione berbalik dan menepis tangan wanita itu. Ketakutan menaungi wajahnya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Roh Udara kembali berdiri di depan monster malamnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan seringai lebar.

"_Kau menginginkan Raven!_

_Tapi kau tak membayar apapun padaku untuk memilikinya!_

_Kau pikir itu adil!"_

Gadis itu terpatri dengan permata biru cerah bagai langit. Ia sangat menyadari keinginannya. Tangannya kembali terulur. Helaian-helaian bulu berterbangan saat si monster melebarkan kedua sayap hitamnya. Ada hasrat di balik mata coklat Hermione dan Roh Udara menyeringai.

"**Aku…milikmu, Roh Udara," **ucapnya tanpa melihat seringai lebar wanita itu. Ia larut dalam warna mata itu. Tanpa menyadari kedua kakinya tak lagi berpijak di atas lantai tak kasat mata.

Angin kencang berhembus.

Kegelapan melingkupinya.

Samar-samar, Hermione masih mendengarnya.

Suara tawa bagai gemerincing bel,

yang lenyap dalam deru angin.

**(Desire)**

Dentuman sepatu bot seorang gadis bergema di sebuah koridor sepi di dalam kastil. Di pertigaan koridor, dua orang menunggunya. Salah seorang dari mereka menyeringai senang.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir akan dibebaskan dari kelas Transfigurasi," ujarnya sambil memilin-milin ujung rambut hitamnya. Sqied meliriknya malas.

"Kau tahu, jika Ein tak menyuruhku, maka kau akan tetap belajar, bodoh," katanya seraya menepuk kepala Pansy. Gadis itu meringis sebal. Ia nyaris berhasil menendang kaki pemuda itu, namun Sqied telah meloncat lebih dulu.

"bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" ledek Sqied sambil menahan kepala Pansy yang hendak meninjunya agar menjauh darinya. Sqied menoleh saat suara dentuman sepatu itu semakin mendekat.

"Kau akan kemana, Ein?" tanyanya saat menarik tangannya dari Pansy yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri setelah menendangnya di pergelangan kaki. Gadis yang bersyal putih tebal hingga menutupi mulutnya, menatap datar pemandangan dari jendela di depannya. Pansy duduk bersila di lantai dan bermain dengan Cheshire.

"Pertemuan," jawabnya datar sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung mantel merah gelapnya. Sqied menatapnya sejenak.

"Kau bisa membawa Pansy." Pansy lantas mengangkat wajahnya dengan mulut terbuka. Mata hitam Ein masih terpatri dengan pemandangan Danau Hitam yang mulai membeku di luar jendela.

"Dia belum siap." Pansy tersenyum kecut, lalu kembali bermain dengan Cheshire. Sqied mengangkat alis.

"Jangan mengelak. Dia sudah sangat siap," bantahnya sembari menatap serius gadis di sampingnya. Ein tak mengalihkan tatapannya yang datar dan menusuk. Sqied menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

"Kau berani sekali, Sqied," ucapnya dan wadah Roh Tanah memalingkan wajahnya dengan menghela nafas berat. Pansy menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Ia tak berani terlibat jika wadah Roh Api sudah berbicara seperti itu.

"Berapa lama?" Sqied kembali menatap Ein.

"… 5 hari," jawabnya datar. Si permata emerald memicing curiga.

"Jika selama itu, seharusnya kau bawa saja Pansy!" desisnya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang gadis itu sembunyikan. Ein meliriknya datar. Sqied membalas tatapannya.

"Kau mau membunuh wadah Roh Udara?"

Sqied lantas melotot dan Pansy tersentak. Hanya dengan 1 pertanyaan retoris itu, ia bungkam. Pemuda itu merengut marah.

"Kau selalu banyak alasan jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujarnya dengan nada rendah menahan amarah. Angin membelai rambut pirangnya. Pansy bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya datar. Ia benar-benar malas jika mendengar kekeraskepalaan Sqied.

Ein menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan Cheshire langsung berada dalam gendongannya. Ia mengelusnya pelan, kemudian kucing itu menghilang. Cheshire tiba-tiba muncul dalam sosok yang berbeda. Kucing itu berubah menjadi lebih besar, sebesar gajah remaja. Pansy menyeringai melihatnya. Ia lantas berdiri dan mengelus kucing besar itu.

Sqied menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya keemasan bersinar dari tubuh Ein. Ia menatap tanpa ekspresi wujud roh gadis itu.

Pakaian yang sama, namun berbeda warna coraknya. Jika ia kecoklatan, maka Ein berwarna orange kemerah-merahan. Pansy menarik tangannya saat melihat Cheshire melipat kakinya agar Ein bisa naik ke punggungnya. Tatapan wadah Roh Api tetap fokus ke depan.

"Jaga wadah Roh Udara," titahnya dan Cheshire melompati jendela dan berlari kencang di udara. Pansy melambaikan tangannya. Terkadang dia iri dengan wadah Roh Api yang memiliki tunggangan seperti Ein. Gadis itu selalu berpikir kalau mempunyai tunggangan akan membuatnya tampak keren. Ia menghela nafas. Hening sesaat.

"Yak!" Sqied menepuk tangan. Pansy menatapnya heran dan si pemuda menyeringai.

"Pakai kembali jubahmu dan pergilah ke kelas Transfigurasi-mu," katanya. Pansy membelalak.

"A..aha..haha.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita, 'kan, disuruh untuk menjaga Granger," elaknya sambil tertawa gugup. Sqied melempar senyum –yang menurut Pansy- sangat kurang menyenangkan.

"Apa tadi kau bicara, Pans?" tanyanya dengan senyum menekan. Pansy meneguk ludah. Terkadang ia sangat jengkel dengan pemuda yang selalu mengambil peran 'kakak tertua' dalam kelompok mereka. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah sekarang!" serunya dan dalam 1 kedipan mata, Pansy Parkinson tak lagi berada di depannya. Sqied tersenyum puas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela. Air mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kini, ia tahu alasan Ein melarang Pansy bertarung dengan para pencuri Roh. Gadis itu berusaha menghambat latihan Pansy agar dia bisa pergi sendirian ke Pertemuan. Ia memberi alasan bahwa dia tak bisa didampingi oleh wadah yang bahkan belum pernah mengacungkan pedang pada pencuri roh. Dan terpilihnya wadah Roh Udara dalam jangka waktu yang lama, cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa gadis itu telah meminta Roh Udara untuk mengambil wadah di bulan Desember.

Agar si wadah Roh Tanah tetap tinggal untuk menjaga wadah Roh Udara sehingga wadah Roh Api dapat pergi sendirian tanpa pendamping.

Entah apa yang telah direncanakan gadis itu. Sqied hanya bisa berharap agar Ein pulang dengan selamat dan memberinya penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang semua itu.

Lalu, membantunya mengawasi wadah baru dalam kelompok mereka.

"Aah! Mengapa bisa ada raja seperti itu, sih!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Memikirkan wadah Roh Api yang selalu bertindak sendirian.

-To be continued-

"**Kenapa diam, eh? Kau tersing-"**

**Craash!**

**Brukkk!**

**Hening. Tak ada yang terdengar, kecuali deru angin yang semakin ribut. Gadis itu diam tanpa ekspresi. **

"**Kaulah yang harusnya kutanya. Kenapa diam…"**

"…**sampah?"**

**Permata coklatnya menatap dingin laki-laki yang terkulai lemas dengan rambut perak yang bernoda darah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alhamdulillah!<strong>

Thanks buat **Abcd**-san, **Laland**-san, dan **Diggory Malfoy**-san atas kesediaan anda semua mereview chap sebelumnya!^^ Oh, ya! Para penunggu Dramione chap selanjutnya akan saya beberkan sedikit tentang hubungan mereka berdua yang berdarah-darah! Hahahaha!

Yosh!

Thanks, for reading! Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan tekan 'review'. ^_^

_Touch Of Fire_

{Zenn Von Rozenkreuz }


	8. Chapter 8

**Alhamdulillah!**

Akhirnya, chapter yang ini update juga. Para pembaca, saya mohon **maaf** kalau saya lama nge-updatenya… wkwkwkwk! Balas review dulu, deeeh…

**Diggory Malfoy :** Chap 8 memang ada Dramione-nya, kok...*evil laugh* wakakakakakk! *yang ini evil laugh?* ..

Nanti juga di sini dijelaskan mengapa Pansy tak bisa melawan perintah Ein atau pun Sqied.^^

Lha? Dia memang marah 'kan? *Duuh, agak ragu juga nih author*.. atau mau saya ganti jadi menggebrak meja saja supaya marahnya lebih kentara? Atau mencekik Theo yang ada di sampingnya? atau menikam telapak tangannya sendiri dengan pisau selai? tinggal pilih! Tapi, gak ada tawar menawar, ya. Coz, ini udah harga mati, cing!

**4** wadah roh itu memang mewakili asrama, lho.. Oh, jadi situ Ravenclaw? Maaf, ya, saya gak nanya tuh u.u #digeplak ^^

Maaf, ya! Di rumah saya lagi krisis kilat. yang ada cuma bekicot aja. -_-.. Jadi nanti, mintanya **update bekicot **aja, ya!^^ wkwkwkwk..

**Abcd: **Roh Udara memang sengaja bersikap begitu. Rowena Ravenclaw? Gak pernah lihat tuh. Yaah, dulu emang tetanggaan tapi dia pindah ke Inggris Raya saat saya masih belum dikandung..-_-

Maaf, saya gak bisa update fast. Soalnya fast dicuri ama maling yang dengan kurang ajarnya hanya meninggalkan seekor bekicot di pintu rumah saya..T-T

**Yosh!** Happy Reading!

….

**.Disclaimer : **Harry Potter? JK. Rowling forever~

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Line 8 : **The Ravenous Raven Flapping His Wings Arrogantly**

**.**

**.**

"**Siapa yang salah, katamu?... Kenapa bertanya? Kaulah sendiri yang terperdaya. Kau sendiri tahu, 'kan, tak ada yang memintamu menyetujui Roh Udara, Granger."**

**xxx**

Krieett.

Seorang gadis bermantel panjang dengan garis berukir yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu kaca bertingkat 4 yang disusun dalam bentuk kerucut. Kursi-kursi mewah berwarna merah maron berderet di setiap sisi sebuah meja panjang. Sebagian banyak kursi itu telah diduduki oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju deretan kursi sisi kanan.

"Ah! Ein, kau datang juga!" Sambut seorang pemuda yang berumur sekitar 14 tahun. Ia melambaikan tangannya dari kursinya yang berada di deretan ke 5 dari kursi utama. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang agak lebih muda darinya, mungkin sekitar 1-2 tahun. Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian yang sama, namun terdapat perbedaan pada corak ukiran dan warnanya; yang dapat diketahui bahwa dia adalah wadah Roh Air. Laki-laki itu mengangguk hormat pada Ein; yang jelas tidak dibalas oleh gadis itu walau pun dia melihatnya.

Gadis yang memakaikan semacam corong kecil berwarna perak –yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya- di kedua sisi rambut yang dia sisihkan paling ujung di atas ujung bawah rambut yang disisihkan tersebut, menduduki kursi yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya –tepat di samping kiri laki-laki yang melambai padanya tadi, kursi ke 6-. Laki-laki berambut hijau pucat yang menumpukan sikunya di meja dengan wajah menatap gadis itu tertegun sesaat, lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau sendirian, eh?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang tampak penasaran. Laki-laki itu mendengus saat Ein tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Dia juga tidak terlalu peduli, karena sudah sangat mengenal watak gadis yang pelit kata itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di badan kursi. Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya saat menyadari bahwa para wadah Roh Api tampak memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya.

"Lihatlah, Ein. Bahkan yang lain pun tak bisa menerima tindakanmu ini," ujarnya. Ein hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, seolah-olah tak mendengar perkataan Iviry Romanov di sampingnya.

"Datang sendirian merupakan tindakan yang sangat berani, Ein," ucap seorang pemuda berambut violet panjang sebahu yang digerai. "Apa kabar, Iviry?" Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya mengambil tempat di samping Iviry yang membalas senyumnya dengan sopan. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pendek berombak yang memakai pakaian wadah Roh Udara.

"Sangat baik, Gu," jawabnya. Tampaknya anak itu sangat menghormati pemuda yang berwajah Asia di sampingnya.

"Jun Hoo, Raja sudah datang," bisik si wadah Roh Udara yang berdiri di belakangnya. Jun El mengangguk, lalu berdiri bersamaan dengan seluruh wadah Roh Api yang telah mengisi seluruh kursi yang telah disediakan, kecuali kursi utama.

"Raja Tertinggi, Yang Mulia Takatsuki Tougu," kata seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan pakaian wadah Roh Udara; dengan suara lantang. Para pendamping menghembuskan nafas berat. Jelas mereka gugup dengan keadaan hening ini. Meski pun sudah berkali-kali mendampingi, tetap saja aura Raja Tertinggi selalu menggetarkan hati.

Pintu dibuka oleh si pemuda, memperlihatkan sesosok pria berambut coklat dengan semburat kemerah-merahan melangkah ke dalam ruangan, kemudian diikuti oleh pemuda itu yang mengekor di belakangnya. Di samping pria itu ikut berjalan seekor Cheetah dewasa yang matanya menatap liar ke sekelilingnya. Raja menduduki kursi utama dengan wajahnya yang seperti biasa; tegas, berwibawa, dan dengan sorot matanya yang seolah-olah mampu melihat ke dalam jiwa.

Graakk!

Suara kursi yang digeser menandakan para wadah Roh Api telah duduk kembali.

"Pertemuan dimulai," seru si pendamping Raja Tertinggi, cukup lantang hingga membuat suasana berubah serius.

**xxx**

Kaki seorang gadis berhenti di samping jendela koridor. Wajahnya menoleh ke luar jendela. Matanya melebar melihat seseorang di Danau Hitam. Seseorang yang membuat gerakan gemulai seperti sedang menari dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Dan tetesan-tetesan air bergerak-gerak melingkari sisi-sisinya.

Gadis itu terpaku saat melihat wajah orang itu. Wajah seorang gadis yang –menurutnya- sangat ia kenal. Pansy Parkinson yang tengah tersenyum tulus (Merlin! itu sangat aneh!) saat ia bergerak melingkar di atas air.

Nafasnya tercekat hingga mulai tak beraturan –seakan-akan dia mengidap semacam penyakit asma-. Tangannya memegang erat jendela koridor sebagai penopang atas lututnya yang tiba-tiba melemas. Detakkan jantungnya tak teratur. Saat melihat dirinya yang berdiri di udara dengan pakaian yang sama seperti Roh Udara. Dan sesosok burung gagak yang berukuran 5 kaki bertengger di sampingnya.

Gambaran ilusi yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Wajahnya berkeringat. Ia tersentak saat bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang berdiri di atas air. Pansy merengut marah –tidak suka dengan kehadiran gadis itu- dan Hermione bersumpah melihat gadis itu melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

Dan itu benar.

Si gadis Gryffindor terpaku saat matanya menatap ngeri sebuah benda tajam berwarna perak kebiru-biruan bagai Kristal yang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Matanya ditutup erat. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Apakah ia akan mati konyol secara misterius? Oh, tidak! Dia masih ingin membantu Harry mengatasi masalah Voldemort! Terkutuk kau, Parkinson!

Ck, ck, ck. Sebelum mati pun ia masih sempat mengutuk.

Hermione membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat saat merasa tak ada yang terjadi padanya. Padahal sebelumnya benda itu tampak sangat dekat dan ia bisa memprediksikan 3 detik lagi benda itu akan menancap tepat di dahinya.

Matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah tangan yang memegang Kristal itu tepat di depan matanya. Angin bertiup, menggoyangkan kunciran panjang rambut berwarna kuning cerah seorang pemuda dan Pansy Parkinson terpaku bagai tersiram air dingin.

…. For Merlin's sake.

"**Apa aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga sikap, wadah Roh Air?"** tanyanya dingin dengan suara mendesis. Hermione meneguk ludah. Ia merasakan lututnya melemas karena gemetar. Padahal orang itu hanya berbisik saja dan ia yakin Parkinson tak mungkin bisa mendengarnya mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka. Namun, ia tahu gadis itu mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas ketika melihat Parkinson tak lagi berdiri di atas air. Gadis itu berlutut dengan wajah tertunduk. Jika kau memicingkan mata, kau bisa tahu ia ketakutan dari bahunya yang gemetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione segera menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangguk kaku, sedikit takut dengan pemuda aneh di sampingnya.

"Jangan takut. Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk takut pada kami. Mulai sekarang kami adalah keluargamu." Hermione mendongak heran.

"Kau tak perlu takut," ulang Sqied sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan dan Hermione tahu itu. Dia menahan nafas, merasa udara menjadi sesak di sekitarnya.

"A, aku… harus pergi," katanya tergesa-gesa. Ia hendak berbalik saat Sqied menarik pergelangan tangannya. Rahang gadis itu menegang.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang diberikan Roh Udara padamu." Hermione diam menatap tak percaya pemuda itu. Sqied mengulas senyum aneh yang lebih memperlihatkan sedikit kelicikan.

"Apakah… itu Raven?" tebaknya dan Hermione lantas membelalak. Tangannya mulai bergerak ingin melepaskan diri dari genggaman erat pemuda itu. Melihat hal itu, tatapan Sqied berubah datar.

"Ingatlah, Hermione. Sejak kau telah terperdaya oleh kata-kata Roh Udara, bagi kami, itu artinya kau telah bersumpah untuk mengambil jalan yang sama seperti 'kami'." Hermione mulai memaksa Sqied melepaskan tangannya yang malah dicengkeram semakin kuat. Sqied menatapnya serius seakan-akan dia tahu bahwa gadis itu menerima tawaran Roh Udara dengan setengah hati. Gadis itu menatapnya gusar. Tatapan marah seolah dia menyalahkan pemuda itu atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau ingin ada yang disalahkan? Heeh, Jangan salahkan kami atau pun Roh yang sudah tertidur di dalam dirimu. Salahkanlah dirimu sendiri yang mau saja mendengar kata-katanya," tandasnya sembari melepaskan cengkeramannya. Hermione diam terpaku, menatap mata emerald pemuda itu dengan sorot mata tak percaya dan tak mau percaya. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan bergegas melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

"Dengarlah." Dia berhenti, menunggu pemuda di belakangnya berbicara lagi.

"Kita tidaklah sama seperti yang lainnya lagi. Sekali saja kau menarik perhatian, kau akan kehilangan semuanya." Nafas pemuda itu sedikit tercekat. "Berbaliklah, wadah Roh Udara! Kau adalah bagian dari kami-" Pansy menggeretakkan giginya, "-dan penuhi **takdir**mu!" seru Sqied lantang. Suaranya berdengung di koridor batu yang sepi. Hermione memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan diri. Dia tidak bisa melawan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

**Penuhi takdirmu.**

Bruk!

Tas hitamnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Rahangnya mengeras. Berkali-kali mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya lantas tak bisa dikendalikan.

Dia membenci dirinya yang berlutut di hadapan wadah Roh Tanah di depannya. Dia membenci pemuda yang membuat lututnya mencium lantai batu di bawah kakinya.

"Kau telah menjadi bagian dari kami. Apa kau pikir kau bisa membelakangi kami dengan seenaknya? Berpikirlah, Hermione. Tanyakanlah pada dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau pantas melakukannya?" Si gadis Gryffindor diam membisu, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan wadah Roh Tanah yang menatapnya marah.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Sqied. Si Gryffindor tersentak kaget.

"Tidak, Tuan," jawab Hermione cepat dengan suara bergetar.

"**Saya sama sekali tidak pantas melakukannya**."

"Jawaban yang bagus!" Sqied tertawa hangat sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Hermione mengejang ketakutan. "Berdirilah. Temui kami di gubuk Hagrid jam 3 sore ini." Hermione segera mengangguk dan buru-buru mengambil tas dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Dan Pansy, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan? Kau hampir membuat wadah Roh Udara mati hari ini. Jika kau lakukan hal itu sekali lagi, Ein-lah yang akan menghukummu."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan." Pansy menggeretakkan giginya geram. Permainannya berubah menjadi bencana. Dia berharap, Granger mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang sangat tulus darinya.

Cih!

**xxx**

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Berpasang-pasang mata melirik heran seorang gadis berambut coklat keriting yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat saat buku-buku yang digendongnya terjatuh. Ia segera belok kiri di pertigaan koridor dan menghela nafas lega saat melihat dua laki-laki berpakaian Quidditch di ujung koridor. Yaah, bisa diduga bahwa mereka baru selesai latihan. Tapi, Honestly, ini bulan Desember! Apa mereka tak sadar wajah mereka sudah merah tak karuan seperti itu. Sangat konyol kalau kau terkena frostbite di sore bersalju ini.

"Hai, 'Mione!" sapa Harry sambil menyeka keringat. Ron nyengir sambil melawan rasa dingin yang merambat. Hermione membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia lantas mengalihkan buku yang ada dalam gendongannya ke kedua tangan Harry yang tampak senggang. Sang Seeker nyaris terjatuh akibat bobot para buku yang memaksa. Matanya menatap heran.

"Please, Harry!" seru si gadis sambil berlari pergi dengan syal dan jaket yang dipakainya tebal-tebal. Ia berlari tanpa mendengarkan panggilan bingung Harry Potter yang sepertinya ingin protes dan nyaringnya suara tawa Ronald Weasley.

Ya. Harry Potter selalu menjadi 'pahlawan' dimana pun ia berada.

Gadis itu terengah-engah saat kedua kakinya telah sampai di pekarangan Hagrid. Ia memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat dua wadah sedang bersantai di sana. Apalagi melihat yang Slytehrin menatapnya remeh.

"Capek, ya?" sindir Pansy sambil menuangkan teh limun ke cangkirnya.

"Well, kau tepat waktu," ucap Sqied sambil menutup arloji emasnya dan menyakukannya. "Duduklah." Hermione berjalan ke sebuah kursi kosong di samping Parkinson. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sqied menyodorkan secangkir the limun ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum gugup.

"You are welcome."

'You are welcome,' adalah kata terakhir yang terdengar sebelum keadaan menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan itu. Sementara, Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menyesap tehnya. Honestly, apakah hanya untuk keheningan ini, ia datang jauh-jauh dari perpustakaan bahkan sampai dihujani oleh teriakan Madam Pince? Rasanya tidak. Apa mung-

"Masih berapa lama lagi 'tamasya' Raja selesai?" Pansy buka suara.

"4 hari lagi," jawab Sqied sebelum menyesap tehnya. Hermione mendongak. Dia baru saja ingat tentang wadah Roh Api.

"Siapa wadah Roh Api?" Hermione buru-buru menambahkan, "aku belum pernah mendengar nama aslinya." Sqied meliriknya.

"Namanya Einen Kleird. Seharusnya, kau sudah pernah melihatnya," jawab Sqied sambil mengambil sebuah peanut cookie dari piring di meja.

"Wadah Roh Api bernama Einen Kleird?" tanya Hermione bingung. Dia tahu wadah Roh Api adalah perempuan dan dia juga cukup mengerti dalam dasar bahasa Jerman. Tapi, Einen?

Sqied meliriknya lagi.

"Aah, kau merasa aneh, ya? Tentu saja. Mana mungkin perempuan bisa dinamai dengan partikel maskulin. Ya, 'kan?" Pemuda itu berhasil menebak pikirannya. Gadis itu mendengus.

"Einen berasal dari kata Ein. Dia dari Jerman?" Ia ingin memastikan saja. Mungkin kesalahan itu karena orang tua Raja yang –mungkin, walau pun ia tak tahu- sok Jerman.

"Mungkin. Kau tak akan yakin jika melihat wajahnya yang tak memiliki potongan Jerman."

Hmm, mungkin memang dari orang tuanya saja.

"Dia perempuan, tapi kenapa punya nama seperti laki-laki?" tanyanya lagi. Entah kenapa, Pansy merasa pertanyaan gadis itu berputar-putar. Sqied diam sesaat.

"Entahlah."

"'Entahlah'? Sqied, memangnya kau mengenalnya sudah berapa tahun, sih?" Pansy menatapnya heran.

"Hitung saja sendiri. Aku bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali masuk Hogwarts." Nada suara pemuda itu mulai terdengar datar.

"Berarti.. 1,2… lebih dari 5 tahun, dong!" ujar Pansy heboh sendiri. Gadis Gryffindor di sebelahnya mengorek kuping, merasa terganggu dengan suara lengkingan gadis itu. Si pemuda Ravenclaw tahun ke-6 hanya diam.

"5 tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama," komentar Hermione dengan alis terangkat. Wadah Roh Tanah menatapnya datar.

"Ah, ya… Kau benar. 5 tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk bisa mengenal orang lain. Tapi, Ein bukan 'orang lain' jika kau ingin tahu." kata Sqied datar seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Maksudku, seharusnya kau mengenalnya. Kau bilang kau bertemu dia sejak masuk ke Hogwarts, artinya kalian tempat tinggal kalian sama, 'kan?" Sqied menyeringai licik. Tatapannya culas.

"Sudahkah kubilang kalau sejak dulu Ein tinggal di Hogwarts?"

"Eh?" Dua wadah di sampingnya membelalak.

"Sebenarnya, aku bertemu dengannya saat dia berumur 9 tahun. Aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang masa lalunya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, kenapa sepertinya Dumbledore mengistimewakannya, dan kenapa para guru melihatnya seolah-olah … dia…" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba diam. Sedang Pansy dan Hermione menatapnya serius, menyimak ucapannya kata demi kata. Si Gryffindor mengangkat alis. Ia masih menu-

Brak!

Dua gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Mereka melempar tatapan heran ke arah Sqied yang memunggungi mereka. Tadi dia menggebrak meja, 'kan?

"Sudah cukup bicaranya. Pansy, urus wadah roh di sampingmu itu," perintahnya, cukup kasar hingga membuat permata coklat Hermione menyipit berbahaya mendengarnya. Berbeda dengannya, Pansy justru membelalak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Kata-katanya mulai keterlaluan.

Graaakk!

Pansy menoleh dan mendapati Hermione yang telah beranjak dari kursinya dan sedang melenggang pergi.

"Hei, Granger! Aku disuruh mengurusmu! Bawa kembali bokong cantikmu itu kemari!" teriaknya sinis bercampur sarkastis. Ohohohoo! Dia akan membuat ini adalah sore yang menyenangkan bagi Granger!

Hermione berbalik dalam posisi berkacak pinggang. Pansy lantas menatapnya tak suka.

"Dengar, kalian memperlakukanku seperi seorang rendahan. Apa aku masih mau bersama kalian? Hell NO!" protesnya singkat dengan membuat tanda silang di depan dada. Pansy memutar bola matanya ke kanan. Syukurlah, si Granger tak mengikutkan semacam mogok besar-besaran dalam protesnya. Mogok belajar misalnya?

Oke. Itu berlebihan.

"Apa kau berpikir bisa menolak perintah wadah Roh Tanah, Granger?" tanya Pansy yang tengah menyeringai senang. Senang melihat si Granger yang berada di bawah pengawasannya. Akhirnya, Slytherin bisa 'memperbudak' Gryffindor! Seharusnya ini ditulis tebal dengan huruf capital dalam buku sejarah Hogwarts. Oh, mungkin Profesor Binns bisa memasukkannya dalam kurikulum materinya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus sambil membuang muka. Pansy menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-tak-bodoh-kan?

"Bukan urusanku, katamu? Tentu saja, ini bukan urusanku. Tapi, kau pikir aku mau mengurusi urusanmu? Silly you," balasnya pedas. Hermione menghembuskan nafas berat saat menatapnya penuh dendam.

"Lalu, kenapa mencegatku?" tanyanya tak sabar. Si Slytherin membuat gesture berpikir.

"Hm… sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu melanggar perintah Sqied, Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Ein menyuruhku untuk menjagamu." Hermione mendengus meremehkan.

"Aku tak selemah itu hingga butuh penjagaan dari orang sepertimu," katanya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Pansy meliriknya tajam.

"Ini perintah Raja dan aku tak akan pernah bisa membantahnya, mudblood." Dia mendesis pelan pada kata terakhir. Hermione yang tak mendengar kata penghinaan itu melempar pandangan tertarik saat melipat tangannya di depan dada. Thanks, Parkinson. Kau baru saja mengingatkan si cerdas ini pada pertanyaan paling penting.

"Aku heran… kenapa kita terus memanggil wadah Roh Api dengan sebutan 'Raja'?" tanyanya penasaran dan cukup serius. Pansy diam sejenak sembari menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa marah karena Sqied menyuruhnya mengurus gadis itu. Terima kasih pada Granger yang memaksanya membuka kembali dokumen masa lalu yang entah ditumpuk dimana. Semoga gadis itu tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut. Yeah, kalau tidak, pembaca akan berpikir bahwa dia berminat menjadi reporter.

"Kalau soal menjaga keseimbangan alam, peran semua Roh memang sama. Namun, jika menyangkut tentang perang, maka setiap Roh akan terbagi menjadi 4 lapisan. Lapisan pertama adalah lapisan yang terluar, yaitu Roh Udara yang berperan sebagai pasukan perang. Lapisan kedua yaitu Roh Air yang berperan sebagai penyembuh dan juga ikut membantu pasukan perang. Lapisan ketiga yaitu Roh Tanah yang berperan sebagai penguasa. Dan yang terakhir adalah lapisan inti, yaitu Roh Api yang berperan sebagai Raja. Karena itulah, kita tak bisa menolak perintah Roh Tanah dan Roh Api yang berada di atas kita," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil terus mencoba mengingat pelajaran yang diberikan Sqied padanya, tanpa menyadari si gadis Gryffindor terpaku mendengarnya.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?" Pansy meliriknya sesaat dengan bibir mencibir sinis.

"Ah, kau pasti kaget karena berada di bawahku, 'kan?" Mata hitamnya menatapnya sombong. Hermione tampak terkejut seolah tebakan Pansy benar.

"Si-"

"Pasukan perang bukanlah prajurit biasa, Pansy. Roh Udara adalah prajurit elit dengan kekuatan 8 wadah mampu menghancurkan 1 kota besar seperti London," sahut sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut dan…. mengigau?

Hermione menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia memandang tak percaya saat meliha-

"Loony Lovegood…"

Sontak, Pansy menatapnya sengit. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, Hermione pasti sudah terpanggang habis dengan sinar X yang tersorot dari tatapan itu. Si Gryffindor diam dengan mulutnya yang ditutupi tangan. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan dan malu. Pansy beralih menatap Luna –yang terlihat tak masalah dengan sebutan 'Loony'- yang baru saja datang dari Hutan Terlarang.

"Cih! Kau tak perlu membesar-besarkan kekuatan mereka seperti itu, Luna," ujar Pansy dengan kening bertaut. Luna tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengundang tatapan apa-kau-sedang-bermimpi-Luna?

"Oh, ya? Tapi, itu 'kan kenyataan."

'Persetan dengan kenyataan,' pikir Pansy, jengkel dengan sikap Luna yang telah merusak mood-nya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendapati Hermione yang memandangnya skeptis.

"A, apa!" tanyanya dengan sikap yang terlihat salah tingkah saat dipandangi begitu.

"Well, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud Knightsroot tentang tidak sama dengan yang lain lagi. Dia mau bilang kalau kita tak bisa bersama dengan yang lain lagi, 'kan? Dengan kata lain, 'tinggalkan mereka yang berbeda denganmu.' Apa aku salah?" Pansy mengangkat cangkir yang disodorkan Luna –yang menduduki kursi Sqied- padanya, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Hermione melempar pandangan tak suka padanya.

"Aku tahu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kau heran kenapa Luna bisa berinteraksi bebas denganku. Ya, 'kan?" ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh. Gadis Gryffindor mengangkat dagunya.

"Ceritanya panjang… dan jangan berpikir aku akan menceritakannya," tandasnya seraya menyesap teh limun di cangkir miliknya. "Pergilah! Kau terlalu banyak bertanya!" usirnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang bebas. Hermione menganga tak percaya. Dia diusir?

"Trims atas pujiannya, Parkinson," ujarnya sarkastis sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan Pansy yang terganggu karenanya. Beruntung dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan saat gadis Slytherin itu melemparkan cangkir ke arahnya.

Brak!

Hermione membanting pintu kamar saat memasukinya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur ujung kiri dekat jendela. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah, kesal, dan marah bersamaan. Ia tak menduga harinya akan kacau hanya karena bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Crookshanks meloncat lincah ke sampingnya seraya berputar-putar mencari posisi yang tepat. Hermione mengelusnya lembut. Matanya terpejam. Sangat jelas jika dia sedang ingin menenangkan diri saat ini.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Dia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah jendela, masih dalam keadaan berbaring. Ada sebuah siluet kecil di sana yang memiliki… sayap?

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, ia memaksa tubuhnya bangkit. Kakinya berjalan malas ke jendela. Ia membuka daun kiri jendela kaca di depannya. Ia tertegun saat melihat apa yang berada di depan jendela kamar yang ia bagi bersama 3 gadis tahun ke-4 lainnya.

Seekor gagak hitam yang membawa sebuah gulungan kecil di kakinya.

Hermione menahan lidahnya agar tidak mengumpat di depan burung itu. Jelas. Dia tidak asing dengannya. Tangannya meraih gulungan perkamen yang disematkan di kaki kanannya. Lalu, burung itu terbang ke bawah, menjauh dari menara kebanggaan Gryffindor. Si Cerdas dari Asrama Gryffindor kembali menutup jendelanya. Tangannya agak gemetar saat membuka gulungan perkamen itu. Baru saja dia membacanya, air mukanya berubah menjadi tak suka. Tampaknya perkamen itu dituliskan dengan kata-kata yang menyebalkan. Tangannya meremas perkamen itu, lalu dibuangnya ke sudut ruangan dengan geram. Tangan kirinya lantas meraih tongkat sihir di kantung roknya.

"DIFFINDO! DIFFINDO! DIFFINDO!" jeritnya frustasi. Perkamen itu tersobek-sobek menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Nafas Hermione memburu. Lagi-lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan membiarkan potongan-potongan perkamen itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tak ada niat yang terlintas di pikirannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa hasil perbuatannya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menenangkan kembali perasaan hatinya.

Aah… benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan…

**xxx**

To my precious little mudblood,

Sore tadi, aku melihat hal yang menyenangkan dan aku ingin menceritakannya padamu. Kau tentu tahu dimana dan jam berapa akan datang, 'kan?

Oh, ya… aku tidak melihatmu di Aula saat makan malam. Memangnya, kau sedang berkencan dengan si pirang brengsek, eh?

Your **Owner**

xxx

Tap.

"Huh! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," cibir seorang laki-laki berambut perak. Matanya melempar lirikan sinis ke arah gadis yang baru saja datang di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak akan datang?"

"Eh, apa ini? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu dengan pemuda asing yang sering bersama Pansy?" sindirnya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Seharusnya kau sedang bersama dia sekarang," gumamnya kesal, cukup pelan hingga gadis di belakangnya tak mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu, kau cemburu dengan Sqied?" tanya Hermione mencoba tak tertawa saat tangannya menutupi mulutnya. 'Sqied'? Oh! Dia bersumpah dia berusaha melawan rasa takutnya saat mengucapkan nama panggilan wadah Roh Tanah.

'Sqied,' Draco memutar bola matanya jengkel, tak menyangka gadis itu akan berani menyebut nama pemuda itu di depannya. 'Sepertinya mereka akrab,' pikirnya sinis yang jelas cuma menyiksa hati. Bibirnya mengulas senyum licik dengan hidung merengut jijik.

"**Granger, Granger. Kau hanya seorang Darah-Lumpur yang mau saja menjual diri demi orang tuamu. Nah, pertanyaannya, mengapa aku harus cemburu demi perempuan yang di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sangat kotor sepertimu**?"

Hermione lantas terdiam tanpa ekspresi. 'Darah-Lumpur'. Frase itu bukanlah hal yang ia sukai dan semua orang tahu itu. Oh, my… Apa kau sadar sudah menginjak ranjau utama, Malfoy?

Draco menyeringai sinis bercampur puas. Puas setelah menghina gadis itu. Puas setelah menyadarkan tempat gadis itu yang sebenarnya. Dia hanyalah seorang Darah-Lumpur yang tak berharga; sama halnya dengan Darah-Lumpur lainnya. Draco hanya menunjukkan betapa tak berharganya ia di mata seorang Darah-Murni sepertinya. Sadar tak ada respon berarti dari gadis di belakangnya, ia berbalik saat mengatakan-

"Kenapa diam, eh? Kau tersing-"

Craash!

Ia terpaku di tempatnya. Membeku.

Dingin.

Yang dirasakan oleh laki-laki itu hanyalah dingin, seperti angin yang menembus pori-pori tubuhnya.

Angin?

Angin dekat dengan kesejukan. Tidak mungkin ada angin yang sedingin ia rasakan itu. Walau pun terus menyangkal, tetap saja, ia tahu bahwa ia yakin itu adalah angin. Lalu, kedinginan itu tersamarkan oleh sebuah kehangatan yang aneh. Kehangatan yang mengalir yang membuat laki-laki itu geli. Dia mengangkat lengannya, ingin tahu apa kehangatan itu dan ia lantas terdiam membisu.

Darah segar mengalir dari puluhan luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap permata coklat beku di depannya. Ekspresi laki-laki itu seolah-olah mengatakan, 'apa yang telah kau lakukan?'. Pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

Wuuusssh!

Angin mengibaskan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hermione dan memperlihatkan sorot mata dingin yang culas. Hening. Tak ada yang terdengar, kecuali deru angin yang semakin ribut. Gadis itu diam tanpa ekspresi. Bibirnya terbuka.

"Kaulah yang harusnya kutanya. Kenapa diam, eh…" Hermione menelengkan kepalanya "… sampah?" tanyanya datar. Permata coklatnya menatap dingin laki-laki yang terkulai lemas dengan rambut perak yang bernoda darah.

Dia telah menduga bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di tempat yang sangat strategis ini. Di Menara Astronomi ini. Tapi, tak disangka akan sebesar itu. Laki-laki tolol itu seharusnya memilih ruang kelas saja untuk pertemuan yang tak penting ini. Karena, Hermione tak akan melukainya di sana.

Takkan melukai, eh?

Sungguh, itu pemikiran yang dangkal.

Hermione Granger, gadis yang telah memasuki usia 15 tahun di tahun keempatnya, tersenyum malas. Si bodoh yang terbaring kaku seharusnya sudah mati sekarang. Warna darah yang tampak gelap sangat kontras dengan rambut perak berkilau si bodoh itu.

Aah, betapa Hermione sangat menyukai wajahnya yang kesakitan.

Wajah yang jelek.

Sangat jelek.

Gadis itu menyentuh cairan merah di pipinya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Bibirnya berkedut. Didekatkannya jari itu ke mulutnya, ingin merasakan darah Slytherin yang terciprat di wajahnya. Apakah darah itu terasa pahit sebagai refleksi hati mereka yang kotor dan busuk? Entahlah. Gadis itu ingin merasakannya. Namun-

"Ya ampun! Kau akan mengundang masalah besar, wadah Roh Udara." Hermione terlonjak kaget, segera ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Pansy yang sedang menyeringai licik di sana.

"Apa boleh buat, sih. Mulutnya terlalu banyak bicara. Aku beruntung tidak dilahirkan dengan status mu-" Hermione mendelik "….ggle." Pansy menyeringai sinis. Honestly, ia sangat menyukai ekspresi konyol yang telah dibuat si mu…ggle.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Hermione menyembunyikan jari tangannya di kantung jacketnya.

"Jalan-jalan. Aah, selain itu, kenapa kau tidak bawa Drakie ke Hospital Wing? Dia bisa mati kehabisan darah dan Sqied akan 'memarahimu'" katanya dengan memberi tanda kutip di kata terakhir. Dia berjongkok di samping Draco yang berkubang dalam darahnya sendiri. Matanya tampak memerhatikan aliran-aliran darah yang keluar dari luka baru sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya. Pastikan tak ada orang yang datang," katanya seraya merentangkan tangan kirinya, ke arah lengan kanan Draco tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kau yakin bisa menyembuhkannya?" Hermione berusaha memastikan. Jelas sekali, dia ragu bahwa gadis itu mampu menyembuhkan si rambut perak yang –menurutnya (dengan setengah hati)- lebih baik dijemput maut saat itu juga. Yeah, walau pun sulit menghilangkan jejak pembunuhan. Tapi, hello! Dengan sihir apa pun bisa, 'kan?

Pansy meliriknya jengkel, kesal karena kemampuannya diragukan.

"Tenang saja. Bahkan Sqied pernah lebih parah dari ini…" katanya menggantung saat berkonsentrasi membersihkan ceceran-ceceran darah yang akan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam pembuluh darah Draco. Hermione menunggu lanjutan kalimat gadis itu.

"Eh, ususnya bahkan sampai robek. Aah, itu benar-benar mengerikan," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Si Putri Gryffindor menatap ngeri belakang kepala gadis itu.

"Kalau tak salah, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menikamkan bongkahan es berujung lancip di perutnya. Lalu dia berteriak. Saat itu aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Yaaah, tanpa sadar aku sudah menggeser bongkahan es itu dan darah mengucur deras dari sana." Pansy bergidik ngeri. Hermione menatapnya curiga. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak curiga jika kau mendengar kata 'tidak sengaja' padahal dia nyaris membuat nyawa orang melayang dengan kondisi tubuh tak utuh?

Apakah ini karena pengaruh salju musim dingin yang membekukan dalam tingkat yang bisa dibilang parah hingga membuat kerja otak melambat?

Ataukah karena **memang** kebodohan seorang Slytherin tak bisa ditolerir oleh alam?

Entahlah. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum pahit memikirkan habitat umat manusia yang sepertinya mulai kembali ke zaman teori Evolusi Darwin yang membuat orang cerdas buang muka.

Oh, Please! Jangan samakan dia dengan Crookshanks yang bahkan tak secerdas Ron.

"Granger, bantu aku!" Hermione menatapnya aneh. Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini! Layangkan dia." Hermione mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mendaraskan mantra 'Wingardium Leviousa'. Tubuh Draco melayang. Hermione menyadari bahwa kulit laki-laki itu semakin memucat. Hatinya tersenyum puas, walau pun ekspresinya datar. Dia tak menyadari Pansy sempat menatapnya heran.

Si gadis Slytherin menyatukan cairan-cairan merah yang telah steril menjadi gumpalan yang melayang di atas tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir mulai mendaraskan mantra 'Episkey' ke seluruh luka yang ada di tubuh laki-laki itu dan menyisakan sebuah luka gores di lengan kirinya. Hermione memerhatikannya baik-baik dengan tetap fokus pada mantranya sendiri.

"Berbeda dengan sihir atau apa pun. Penyembuhanku akan membuat si korban mati sesaat," ujar Pansy tiba-tiba. Hermione meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali menempatkan pandangannya pada proses memasukkan darah kembali ke pembuluh darah.

"Dengan kata lain, jantungnya akan berhenti memompa darah sejenak," lanjutnya sambil berusaha secepat mungkin memasukkan gumpalan darah di tangannya ke dalam pembuluh darah Draco. Beruntung kurang dari 30 detik kemudian Pansy telah meng'Episkey' luka itu sesudah membuat jantung si korban kembali memompa. Ia menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya dia berhasil mencegah pembunuhan pertama Granger. Tentu saja. Dia yang sudah lama memegang status wadah roh saja belum pernah membunuh, mana mungkin gadis itu membiarkan wadah pemula macam Granger mendahuluinya. Adil gak tuh?

"Bisa kuturunkan dia sekarang?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba. Pansy meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengangguk. Si Gryffindor menurunkannya perlahan.

"Kau harus membawanya kembali," kata Pansy. Hermione mendengus sebal. Bagaimana pun juga, dia yang sudah membuat si kepala perak itu nyaris mati.

"Passwordnya…" Hermione menahan nafas, "Pureblood," lanjut Pansy sambil menyeringai sinis dan gadis yang sudah memapah Draco –yang sudah diberi mantra peringan tubuh- memutar bola matanya seolah dia memang sudah tahu. Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri diam, tak ada tindakan yang menandakan bahwa dia akan berjalan.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" Pansy tertegun, lalu menyeringai kecil pada gadis yang sedang memunggunginya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanyanya balik.

"Karena aku hampir membunuh temanmu?" Hermione meremas tangan Draco yang ada di bahunya. Ia berhenti saat yakin bahwa kukunya meninggalkan bekas di situ. Si gadis Slytherin terperangah. Bibirnya berkedut.

"…Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak marah, ya?... Apa karena ikatanku denganmu?" Hermione terdiam.

"… Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," tuturnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Pansy tersenyum setengah tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Kau pikir aku juga mengerti apa?" Pansy tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bisa mengatakan hal yang melankolis seperti itu. Hermione mendengus. Wajahnya menunduk, menyembunyikan seulas senyum kecil yang terkesan malu-malu.

Terserah mau bilang apa, tapi sepertinya kenyataan bahwa dia merupakan bagian dari mereka, mulai muncul ke permukaan. Dia bisa membayangkan ikatan rantai yang memaksanya meninggalkan 'jalan' yang selama ini ia tempuh bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Rantai yang menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan yang dingin.

Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Pansy sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Draco Malfoy yang dipapahnya dengan susah payah. Suara kakinya semakin menjauh dan meninggalkan keheningan di atas sana. Pansy berbalik membelakangi tangga menara Astronomi,

saat mencium bau yang sangat ia kenal mendekat.

Dan jangan pernah mempertanyakan penciuman Pansy yang sudah dilatih dari jarak 24 yard oleh Raja dan Penguasa yang melatihnya tanpa ampun. Tak tanggung-tanggung dia disuruh menyikat seluruh lantai koridor di ruang bawah tanah –yang sangat membuat Snape puas- saat salah mengenali bau Sqied dengan bau kotoran Singa. Fuh… itu adalah masa lalu yang pahit. Sepahit sayur paria yang dihidangkan saat makan malam tadi, bahkan lebih.

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya saat melihat si rambut pirang mendekat dengan menunggangi seekor… burung?

"Halloow, Pansy!" sapa Sqied ceria saat kakinya menyentuh lantai kayu. Mantel panjang wujud rohnya bergoyang di bagian ekor. Pansy terperangah. Tangannya yang gemetar menunjuk sebuah sosok di depannya.

"I…itu apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Sqied menyeringai.

"Lihatlah, Pansy! Inilah Raven, tunggangan Hermione sekaligus imbalan Roh Udara padanya!" serunya dengan gesture memperkenalkan. Mata hitam gadis itu melebar.

"Jadi, dia punya tunggangan!" tanyanya penuh keirian dan si wadah Roh Tanah mengangguk. "Kenapa kau yang menungganginya?"

"Karena aku yang menemukannya duluan," jawabnya bangga. Pansy menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Sqied mengusap rambut pirangnya.

"Hermione belum mampu memanggil Raven, dan aku mencarinya saat tahu bau yang mengangguku sejak pagi tadi adalah si Raven ini," jelasnya singkat dan Pansy mengangguk paham.

"Kau tahu, Raven ini bebas seperti angin. Dia hanya akan datang saat dipanggil. Karena itu, Hermione harus berusaha memanggilnya dan mengikatnya kalau perlu," ujarnya sambill mengelus bulu Raven. Pansy menyeringai sembari mendekat ke arah Raven dengan tangan terulur.

"Hentikan, Pans. Aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan di dalam kepala Slytherinmu itu," tegur Sqied sambil menatapnya tajam. Dia tahu kalau Pansy berniat membuat Hermione kesal karena dia yang pertama menyentuh Raven setelah pemuda itu. Pansy bersungut-sungut. Cih! Niatnya yang suci telah ternodai karena insting Sqied yang kelebihan tajamnya. Pansy terdiam.

"Sikapmu…" Sqied menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudku, kupikir…sikapmu sudah keterlaluan, Sqied," lanjutnya Pansy sambil menaruh tangan di dagunya dan menatap seniornya skeptis. Sepertinya yang dimaksudnya tentang kejadian sore tadi. Sqied tersenyum saat melangkah mendekati Pansy dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam gadis itu. Yaah, walaupun Pansy merasa pemuda itu malah menekan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Maaf, deh. Maaf," Gadis itu mendongak, mendapati si pemuda Ravenclaw yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Sqied menarik tangannya sambil merubah wujud.

"Untuk saat ini, sikapku tidak bisa melunak pada kalian berdua. Kali-"

"Kenapa?" sela Pansy yang merengut sebal. Bukan karena pemuda berambut panjang itu merubah sikapnya, tapi karena dia sudah merusak tatanan rambutnya. Sqied diam sejenak.

"Karena, Ein menyuruhku begitu." Dia tersenyum pendek.

"Untuk apa Raja menyuruhmu begitu?" Sqied menunjuk Raven dengan dagunya. Pansy ikut meliriknya dan detik kemudian diam dengan wajah mengerti. Jelas yang mereka maksud adalah si penunggangnya.

"Malang kau, Granger," gumamnya dengan wajah kasihan yang dibuat-buat.

"Wadah Roh Udara itu special. Perlakuan terhadapnya sama seperti perlakuan Roh Api terhadap wadahnya sendiri. Keras tanpa belas kasihan," tambah Sqied. Si Slytherin hanya memperlihatkan wajah 'what-eper, yang-malang-tetap-saja-malang.'

"Sampai Ein mencabut perintahnya, aku tak bisa membuat kalian bermanja-manja saja. Kau paham?" tanya Sqied seraya mengangkat wajahnya setelah mempererat lilitan syal birunya.

"Yeah," sahut Pansy dengan nada tak bersemangat. Dia lupa dan baru saja mengingatnya. Sqied tidak hanya memaksudkan Granger yang akan didik militer, dia pun termasuk. Seharusnya kata 'kalian' diganti dengan kata 'dia' saja. Dengan begitu, pemuda itu telah menjadi pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan hari-hari bahagia Pansy.

"Thanks atas tumpangannya, Raven. Pergilah," ujar Sqied dan Raven mengepakkan sayapnya yang besar dan terbang menjauh. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Pansy sambil melirik ke belakang. Gadis itu berbalik mengekori Sqied yang telah lebih dulu menuruni tangga. Mereka keluar dari menara Astronomi dan berjalan di koridor.

Dan bertemu Snape dengan wajahnya yang semakin menyeramkan di atas sinar Lumos.

"Selamat malam, Sir," sapa Sqied sambil menunduk yang juga dilakukan oleh Pansy. Snape menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum mengangguk.

"Sudah bertemu dengan wadah baru kami?" Sqied tersenyum sopan. Pansy hanya memandangi mereka seolah-olah dia merupakan anak kecil yang terlibat dalam perbicaraan bapak-bapak bourjois.

"Ya. Kupikir dia nyaris membunuh anak baptisku," ujarnya menyindir. Pansy menutupi mulutnya agar senyumnya yang tampak sedang menahan tawa itu tidak terlihat. Sqied tersenyum menyesal. Pantas saja saat ia menunggangi Raven ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ternyata, si wadah Roh Udara telah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk keperluan yang 'terlalu' suci.

"Dia memang masih baru. Kami akan melatihnya agar tak ada yang tahu kalau dia nyaris membunuh," balas Sqied sopan tanpa mengurangi unsur sarkasme-nya dan Pansy bersumpah melihat mata Snape berkilat entah marah atau apa. Yang penting, kerutan di dahi pria bujang-lapuk-yang-seharusnya-ikut-kontak-jodoh itu bertambah dalam. Kemudian, tanpa kata-kata Snape menyuruh mereka segera kembali ke dalam asrama dan meninggalkan mereka. Dia pergi tanpa mendengar suara cekikikan Pansy.

By the way…

Tahukah mereka kalau Hermione terkena potongan poin saat kedapatan memapah Draco yang pingsan oleh Snape?

Ooh, rasanya tidak.

-To be continued-

"**Lari, Granger! Bersembunyilah kalau bisa!"**

"**Itu dia! Si wadah pemula! Gyaahahahaiii! Aku yang akan memakan jiwanya!"**

"**Hihihihi! Kita beruntung, si pembawa sial tak ada di sini!"**

"**Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Soul Thief. Kau pikir siapa yang kau hina, hah!"**

"Luna sudah cerita. Kau menolong Hermione, padahal kau tidak punya pengalaman. Jadi, kalian sudah berteman, hm?"

"'**Berteman'? kurasa tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau dia itu lemah dan tak punya motivasi apa pun. Aah, seharusnya kau lihat, bagaimana dia lari ketakutan saat itu."**

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

_Touch Of Fire_

{Zenn Von Rozenkreuz}


	9. Chapter 9

"Tindakan yang di luar dugaan. Kau akan melakukannya jika punya informasi menarik yang akan kau sampaikan," ujar Gouverne Basil, wadah Roh Api di wilayah Belanda. Rambutnya berombak pendek dengan warna coklat-keemasan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tertarik.

"Anak muda," ujar si Tua Luisen Yuhge, wadah Roh Api Spanyol yang sudah memasuki usia 57 tahun. Jenggot panjangnya yang mulai memutih tampak asyik dielus oleh jari-jari tangannya. Anak laki-laki berambut hijau pucat memutar bola matanya seraya mendengus geli.

"Aku yakin, Jack pasti tak mengira ini akan terjadi. Si Penguasa itu pasti sangat murka saat tahu kau menjebaknya untuk tetap tinggal di Inggris." Iviry Romanov tersenyum menahan tawa seraya memainkan cincin emas dengan tanda keluarga kerajaan di permatanya di jari tengahnya.

Dan Einen Kleird hanya diam dengan tatapan matanya menyorot dingin di saat wadah Roh Api lainnya mengomentari tindakan yang cukup mengundang banyak spekulasi itu.

Ya. Datang sendirian ke Pertemuan bukanlah ide bagus untuk membahas masalah wadah Roh Udara,

Hermione Jane Granger.

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan seragam wadah Roh Udara memasuki ruangan. Ia berdiri tegap menyamping di depan pintu lebar berdaun dua yang tertutup. Para wadah Roh Api berdiri, tak termasuk para wadah pendamping yang memang sudah berdiri sejak tadi.

"**Raja Tertinggi, Yang Mulia Takatsuki Tougu!****"**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Line 9 : **Tunnel Crown**

Time Line : **4 Desember 1993 – Musim Dingin.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ada alasan mengapa kita terpilih. Selalu ada alasan di balik peristiwa, jika kau lebih membuka mata dan pikiranmu."**

**xxx**

Suasana sarapan di Aula Besar bukanlah hal asing bagi penghuni kastil Hogwarts. Aksi perebutan makanan, peracunan yang dilandasi dendam yang berkesinambungan, kerakusan yang memprovokasi sebuah kompetisi yang hanya menyita waktu belaka, diskusi terbuka tentang misteri sumber makanan Hogwarts, mencuri waktu untuk membaca buku, menyebarkan gossip palsu untuk menyibukkan diri, dan lain-lain. Bukanlah ha-

-Tunggu dulu! Peracunan?

Oh, oke. mungkin aksi kedua jarang terjadi saat sarapan. Hanya orang yang bermodal nekat saja yang bersedia melakukannya.

Begitu pula property-properti Aula Besar tetap sama. Meja Slytherin misalnya.

Meja yang ditempati oleh para murid asramanya tak pernah berubah sejak masa pendirinya dulu. Tetap sama. Berada di samping meja Gryffindor. Begitu pula murid-murid yang menempatinya, memasang wajah cuek dan angkuh terhadap Gryffindor. Tak terkecuali, murid-murid kecil yang dengan bangganya memilih Slytherin sebagai asramanya. Para senior langsung turun tangan dalam mengajarkan tata krama pergaulan Slytherin terhadap asrama-asrama lainnya. Begitulah hal yang sama dan membosankan yang selalu terjadi setiap tahun di Aula Besar.

Dan selalu saja. Ada orang-orang yang menginginkan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Misalnya seorang Theodore Nott yang hanya mengaduk-aduk Sup Asparagus yang masih hangat di mangkuknya dengan ekspresi bosan terpampang di layar wajahnya.

Ya. Semua ingin sesuatu yang lain. Yeah, walaupun hari ini ada yang lain, sih. Theo melirik ke bagian bangku yang kosong di sebelah kanannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Draco Malfoy, teman sekamarnya, teman sejawatnya, teman sehidup-tidak-sematinya, tidak masuk karena sakit aneh hari ini. Walaupun sudah di bawa ke Hospital Wing, tetap saja, sakitnya tidak diketahui. Kemudian, Madam Pomfrey hanya menyuruhnya beristirahat saja, mengira akibat tubuh anak itu lemah terhadap hawa dingin. Dan well, semua tahu endingnya, akhirnya ia tidur pulas di ranjang hangat rumah sakit. Benar-benar, deh. Selain diizinkan tak ikut pelajaran, bisa tidur di ranjang hangat pula. Beruntungnya si Malfoy satu itu.

"…hun ketiga di Ravenclaw. Dia gila bicara tentang Snortcrack atau apa-ya, terserahlah! Hahaha!" Theo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Goyle dan Crabbe yang tengah terlibat dalam percakapan seru. Kedua orang ge*piiiip* itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Theo memasang wajah mencela saat melihat mulut Goyle yang masih dipenuhi makanan terbuka lebar-lebar ketika tertawa. Dan parahnya lagi, ia membuat hujan lokal dalam bentuk padat di atas meja. Well, virus telah ditebar kemana-mana hingga membuat nafsu makan menurun. Dan jangan heran jika tawanya sirna saat muda-mudi di sekitarnya memandangnya datar dengan bibir terplester kuat.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Theo dengan tampang bosan. Crabbe menyeringai lebar. Ia senang karena ada yang tertarik. Yeah, bisa ditebak kalau selama ini seluruh joke-nya sepertinya tidak menarik-untuk sebagian orang saja- hingga tak ada yang mau mendengarnya, kecuali Goyle si Pasrah dari Park-Park-Away. "Anak perempuan gila dari Ravenclaw. Dia sering bicara tentang Narsis-"

Theo mendengus dengan tawa tertahan. Hah? Narsis? Gak salah dengar, tuh?

"-Nabe atau apa-ya… Aah! pokoknya tidak masuk akal. Namanya Loon-"

BRAAKK!

Crabbe dan Theo tersentak kaget, sementara Goyle nyaris tersedak jika dia tidak terjungkal ke belakang hingga makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya keluar. Penduduk bangku di sekitar mereka diam menahan nafas melihat dua orang yang berdiri dengan tangan di atas meja.

Hitam bertemu emas.

Hal itulah yang pertama kali diketahui Pansy saat tahu anak perempuan yang dimaksud Crabbe adalah Luna. Ia memukul meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis itu merasa aneh saat suara yang dihasilkan terlalu keras. Dan saat menoleh, ia mendapati Blaise Zabini juga telah melakukan hal yang sama. Memukul meja dengan kedua telapak tangan seraya berdiri. Ekspresi yang sama terlihat di wajah mereka.

Marah, walaupun Blaise hanya berkespresi dingin, namun semua orang tahu kalau dia marah. Lihat saja mata emasnya yang tiba-tiba menggelap bagai matahari kehilangan sinarnya.

Yang lain hanya diam. Mereka akan paham jika Pansy marah karena gadis itu memang sering terlihat dengan Lovegood sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Tapi, Blaise?

Yeah, tak ada yang tahu untuk apa dia memukul meja. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi dingin, lalu pergi tanpa kata-kata.

Meninggalkan wajah-wajah heran di balik punggungnya.

"Ta… tadi dia tidak menatapku, 'kan?" bisik Theo ketakutan walau tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Dia berharap, Blaise tidak tahu kalau dia yang sudah menyeludupkan kemasan coklat kodok ke bawah selimut laki-laki berkulit hitam itu hanya karena dia malas membuangnya. Dan sepanjang pagi di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, Theodore Nott terjebak dalam kesalahpahamannya sendiri hingga otaknya berhasil menghapus peristiwa itu dari ingatannya.

Sementara hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Pansy Parkinson yang mengira Blaise marah karena tahu bahwa ia tak sengaja menjadikan buku berharga milik laki-laki itu –buku 'Anatomi Tubuh Unicorn'- sebagai korban latihannya dan mengubur buku itu dalam-dalam ke tanah agar tidak ditemukan. Namun, ia segera melupakan hal itu saat bel telah berdentang 3 kali.

Dan tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Theo dan Pansy tidaklah bersepupu tanpa alasan yang kuat.

**xxx**

Seorang gadis Brunette berjalan berdampingan dengan dua sahabatnya, si Merah dan si Hitam yang tak henti-hentinya bercerocos tentang kejelekan-kejelekan jiwa dan raga guru Ramuan 'tersayang' mereka sejak dua orang itu telah menghirup udara segar yang jauh dari udara berpolusi dan beracun di ruang kelas Ramuan. Hal yang paling membuat duo maniak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah asumsi Harry kalau minyak rambut Snape berasal dari ingus Troll. Ck, ck, ck… entah bagaimana bisa Harry berasumsi ngaco seperti itu.

"Harry, Ron, diamlah karena Herbologi tak menunggumu untuk diam," sela Hermione sarkastis dengan bosan. Buku 'Fermentasi Bunga Tersenyum' menganggur di bawah tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan merah gelap yang terbuat dari kulit. Ron meliriknya penasaran dengan rasa kagum. Tentu saja. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengerti perasaan seorang Gryffindor yang melihat warna kebanggaan mereka di sarung tangan kulit.

"'Mione, aku tak tahu kau punya sarung tangan sekeren itu," ujarnya heboh. Harry ikut memerhatikan. Terbesit rasa curiga tentang asal-muasal sarung tangan yang ditaksirnya termasuk barang mahal dan langka yang jarang bisa kau dapat di Hogsmeade, kecuali kau langsung memesannya dari New Zealand. Ehem, well, sebenarnya dia sudah memesannya untuk 3 orang, sih. Tapi, karena Hermione sudah punya, jadi yang satunya buat Ginny saja.

Hermione langsung tersenyum keki. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya jika dua anak laki-laki itu bertanya darimana sarung tangannya itu. Beruntung. Bel yang mengakhiri pelajaran Profesor Sprout berdentang dan membungkam mulut Harry yang siap menanyai Hermione yang sudah melesat keluar pintu rumah kaca.

Hermione menghela nafas lega saat menengok ke belakang dan tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang mengekorinya. Ia mempererat lilitan syal di lehernya. Tak sengaja mata hazelnya menangkap sekelebat warna merah gelap di tangannya.

Aah, dia jadi mengingat orang itu.

Mata hazelnya menggelap, tertutupi hasrat. Dia mengingatnya. Ya dia mengingat wajah orang itu.

Wajahnya yang menahan kesakitan dan merahnya darah yang menodai rambut peraknya.

Aah, betapa Hermione menyukainya. Bibir merah mudanya mengulas senyum dingin.

"Kau berwajah aneh, Hermione," sela sebuah suara yang terdengar bagai igauan. Hermione menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut blonde berada di sampingnya dengan senyum melamunnya. "Aneh. Padahal aku tak melihat Nargles di sekitarmu," tambahnya. Hermione hanya diam dan tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis di sampingnya.

"Hai, Lovegood," sapanya dengan setengah hati. Luna mengangguk dengan tatapan matanya yang menerawang. Senyum dan tatapan matanya selalu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

"Luna. Luna saja." Luna megoreksi seraya memandang langit biru dari balik jendela. Hermione meliriknya sekilas lalu mengangguk sambil menggumam pelan.

"Kau… kenapa kau bisa mengenal mereka…!" Gadis brunette membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Shit! Mulutnya memang tak bisa dijaga!

Luna tersenyum kecil dan Hermione membalasnya dengan senyum menyesal.

"Ibuku juga wadah Roh," jawabnya singkat. Gadis di sampingnya membelalak tak percaya. "Wadah Roh Udara."

"Di Inggris?"

"Ya." Hermione termangu berpikir bahwa ada dua wadah Roh di Inggris atau mungkin lebih.

"Tapi, itu dulu." Luna mengembangkan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Hermione menatapnya bingung. Dia hendak bertanya, namu-

"Kau tidak pergi ke Perpustakaan? Pansy sudah bilang kalau kalian meeting di sana, 'kan?" tanya Luna dan gadis di sampingnya membuat wajah gawat-aku-lupa! dan dalam satu kedipan mata Hermione Granger tak lagi terlihat di koridor lantai dasar. Ia menghilang dari rombongan murid-murid tahun keempat yang baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran Herbologi.

Gadis itu tahu saat ia berlari kencang di setiap lorong kastil, semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia juga tahu, jika ia langsung membuka pintu saat dalam keadaan sprint seperti itu, tentu semua mata akan tertuju padanya. Terutama tatapan Madam Pince yang membuatmu merasa bagai orang paling berisik di dunia. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih berdiri menenangkan diri di depan pintu Perpustakaan sebelum membukanya dengan sopan tanpa suara. Lalu, menggantung syal dan jaketnya serta menyimpan sarung tangannya. Matanya menyapu sudut-sudut ruangan demi mencari gumpalan rambut hitam dan kuning cerah yang mungkin sedang bergosip ria tentang dirinya. Beruntung matanya cukup jeli menangkap kunciran panjang seorang pemuda di bagian rak akhir.

"Terlambat 2 menit 46 detik," ucap Sqied sambil menutup arloji emasnya dan menyakukannya di saku kemejanya. Hermione merengut. Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau dia sudah sprint sekuat tenaga dari lantai dasar hingga ke lantai 4?

Ya, ya, ya. Memang sih, jarak antara lantai dasar ke lantai 4 gak beda jauh sama jarak Skotlandia-Wina. Jaraknya sangat dekat kalau naik Hippogriff.

Pansy yang sedang berdiri menghadap rak buku menyeringai ke arahnya. Sedang, Sqied duduk di bangku dengan buku 'Encyclopedia Of Toadstools' yang terbuka di atas meja. Mata emeraldnya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau sudah bisa memanggil Raven?" tanyanya dingin. Sorot mata gadis itu berubah sendu.

"Belum." Ia menahan nafas saat Sqied lantas menatapnya agak marah.

"Tidak bisa diharapkan," gumamnya pelan saat kembali menatap bukunya, tapi cukup untuk didengar Hermione. Gadis itu meliriknya galak. Ia ingin membalas namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia hanya bisa mendecih di dalam hati, merutuki nasib sialnya bertemu dua orang itu. Mereka diam. Pansy sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik buku-buku tebal yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi akibat ketidakpahaman yang membuat jutaan burung punah sia-sia, sementara Hermione memainkan jari-jari tangannya seolah itulah permainan yang paling mengasyikkan di dunia. Melihat si wadah baru yang –menurutnya- merasa tak diacuhkan, Pansy berdehem pelan.

"Sudah selesai, nih?" tanyanya sengaja memecah kesunyian yang membuat darah membeku. Sqied mengangguk tanpa menoleh, sedang Hermione berteriak marah di dalam hati saat tahu tenaganya terbuang sia-sia. Seharusnya ia tak datang saja!

Akhirnya mereka pergi, meninggalkan Sqied yang berkutat dalam buku Herbologinya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi seraya menghela nafas. Ia membuka arlojinya. Masih ada waktu sebelum jam 17.00. Ia akan patroli secepatnya dan kembali menyelesaikan tugas Herbologi Profesor Sprout. Salahkan Raja yang sedang keluar gerbang hingga harus membuatnya patroli di setiap 3 jam berturut-turut. Lelah? Tidak, kok. Hanya saja, punggungnya serasa mati rasa. Aah, untung saja Raven tak ada kerjaan. Well, ia akan membuat tunggangan wadah Roh Udara itu berolahraga sejenak.

Pansy bersandar di dekat pintu masuk Perpustakaan dengan tangan terlipat. Ia melirik sekilas pintu itu saat seorang gadis keluar dari sana. "Ikut aku," ucap Pansy saat tahu yang keluar dari pintu adalah Hermione. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum mengangguk pelan. Bibir Pansy berkedut sedikit. Ia berjalan dengan Hermione yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hari ini, Sqied menyerahkan latihanmu padaku," ujarnya sembari menuruni tangga. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar nama pemuda yang sangat dibencinya itu. Well, tak terlalu benci juga, sih. Tapi, tetap saja.

"Oh, ya. Kau pernah bertanya tentang Luna, kan?" tanya Pansy yang mendadak mengubah topik pembicaraan. Topik? Siapa juga yang mau menimpali pernyataan tentang kali-ini-latihanmu-melayang-terbalik. Tak ada lelucon menarik tentunya. Hermione menaikkan alisnya. Kebetulan sekali, dia memang ingin sekali menanyakannya.

"Kalau tentang dulu ibunya adalah wadah Roh Udara, aku sudah tahu itu," tanggap Hermione dan Pansy menyeringai. Yeah, dia benar-benar senang kalau tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar ke gadis berambut liar yang bahkan diragukan perawatannya itu. Pansy menguap sebentar.

"Ada penyebab kenapa kami membolehkan Luna dekat dengan kami. Karena dia bisa melihat wujud Roh. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ibunya telah menjadi wadah Roh Udara saat beliau mengandung Luna, sehingga sedikit kekuatan Roh hinggap di dalam jiwa Luna. Tapi, itu hanya sedikit." Hermione menyimak penjelasannya. Gadis di sampingnya diam sesaat.

"Ibunya sudah meninggal."

"Eh?"

"Luna…seperti Theo juga, sih. Ibunya sudah meninggal." Pansy menguap lagi sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya yang saling berkait ke atas. "Beliau meninggal saat Luna berumur 9 tahun."

"…Oh," respon Hermione setelah terdiam cukup lama. Gadis di sampingnya melirik ke jendela.

"Jika dia bilang bahwa ibunya meninggal saat bereksperimen, itu bohong. Cerita sebenarnya tentang kematian ibunya hanya diketahui oleh Ein, itu yang kutahu." Tatapan mata gadis berambut hitam itu berubah sendu. Ia meneguk ludah. Ia benar-benar tak akan menyukai penjelasan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, sudahkah kau diceritakan tentang pencuri Roh?" Hermione diam sesaat. Sempat ia berpikir tentang betapa mudah Parkinson mengubah topik.

"Ya." Pansy tersenyum palsu.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Merekalah yang selalu siap membunuhmu-" Hermione menatapnya diam dari ekor matanya, "-aku, Sqied, Ein, dan semua orang yang seperti kita."

"Tentu saja."

Pansy menyeringai kecil.

"Untuk menjadi kuat, mereka butuh makanan." Pansy meliriknya sambil tersenyum menantang. "Nah, jawablah, Granger. Menurutmu, jiwa yang sudah tak berjasad makan apa?"

Hermione terdiam dengan mata melebar, sementara Pansy hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terbagi dalam levelnya, ada di antara mereka yang memakan jiwa yang masih hidup untuk bertambah kuat. Dan untuk mencapai level yang lebih tinggi…" Pansy menggantung kalimatnya saat bibirnya mengulas seringai.

"…Mereka harus memakan jiwa wadah Roh untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Roh." Hermione harus mengatur nafas saat terpaku di tempatnya. Tapi, Pansy masih melangkah di depannya.

"Semua ini berhubungan dengan kematian Ibu Luna. Sqied berspekulasi bahwa mungkin… ibunya itu…" Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan gemetar. "…m-mungkin…" Nada suaranya ikut bergetar. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai pucat, menatap gadis yang sedang menoleh ke jendela itu dengan seksama. Perlahan Pansy menoleh, balas menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia menelan ludah.

"…Jiwanya dimakan oleh pencuri roh," bisiknya pelan, namun mampu membuat Hermione menahan nafas. Berpikir tentang betapa kasihannya Luna. Ia memang sudah diberitahu tentang Pencuri Roh, namun tidak dengan makanannya, dan hal-hal yang terkait di dalamnya. Apalagi tentang ibu Luna… aah, dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ta-tapi itu hanya spekulasi, sih. H-hahaha…" Pansy tertawa garing. Jelas. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya sendiri. Nafas Hermione menjadi pendek dan cepat. Pansy yang sudah lama menjadi wadah roh saja ketakutan, apalagi dia yang baru dipilih.

"Darimana… maksudku, bagaimana bisa dia membuat spekulasi seperti itu?" Pansy diam sesaat.

"Sqied sudah duduk di tahun kedua saat ibu Luna meninggal. Saat itu, satu-satunya wadah Roh di Inggris Raya yang masih bertahan adalah beliau. Sqied bilang kalau kematiannya cukup ganjil. Jasadnya tak ditemukan sama sekali, padahal sudah dicari berkali-kali, namun hasilnya nihil. Jasadnya tetap tak ditemukan.

"Waktu itu… pada hari terakhir beliau terlihat sedang bersama Ein. Raja pulang ke Hogwarts seperti biasa. Lalu, keesokan harinya, ibu Luna muncul di Daily Prophet … sebagai orang hilang. Dan Raja tak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun tentang itu semua." Hermione termenung.

"Banyak bagian yang hilang," putusnya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Banyak bagian yang hilang…" Pansy menoleh ke arahnya. Bibirnya bergetar kecil.

"..Seolah-olah, Raja-lah yang telah membunuh Ibu Luna," lanjutnya dan Hermione lantas menatapnya dingin.

"Katakanlah, Parkinson. Kau tak sungguh-sungguh berpikir seperti itu, 'kan?" tanya gadis itu dingin. Matanya berkilat marah.

Dan Pansy Parkinson merasa telah menginjak ranjau di atas salju.

Ia mengutuk kebodohannya dengan melupakan fakta bahwa wadah Roh Udara adalah wadah yang paling loyal kepada Raja. Setelahnya, ia memilih tak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan ke halaman Gubuk Hagrid yang menenangkan. Sempat ia mengingat lelucon –atau peringatan?- Sqied tentang wadah Roh Udara.

"_**Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan nama baik Raja di depan mereka kalau tak ingin udara terhisap habis dari paru-parumu."**_

Mereka duduk seperti biasa. Menikmati udara dingin di atas kursi dengan secangkir teh hangat. Mereka berbicara seperti biasa. Walau pun hanya sedikit peristiwa yang bisa mereka angkat menjadi topic pembicaraan.

Dan bagi Pansy. Semuanya adalah hal biasa yang terjadi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia menyeringai sinis seperti halnya dia tertawa mengejek.

Namun, perlahan tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat itu menumpahkan teh yang tengah dituang ke cangkirnya. Dan ia sadar, tangannya gemetar tak karuan. Hermione mendengus sebal, berpikir kalau gadis itu sengaja.

"Parkinson, kau sedan-"

"Ssst! Diam!" sela Pansy. Matanya menyorot serius.

"Ada apa?" Pansy menatapnya aneh seolah Hermione adalah makhluk asing yang belum diketahui spesiesnya.

"Kau tak dengar? Ada suara aneh dari Hutan Terlarang," jawabnya kesal setengah berbisik.

"Benarkah?" Pansy kembali fokus pada pendengarannya. Dan hidungnya mencium bau asing yang hanya ia kenali saat Sqied menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kastil. Matanya melebar.

**DEGGUPP!**

"Lari, Granger. Cepatlah," suruhnya tiba-tiba. Nafasnya tercekat akibat detakan mendadak yang terlalu keras saat sadar bau siapa yang diciumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lari, Granger! Bersembunyilah kalau bisa!"

"Ap-"

"Jangan membantah! Lari saja!" bentaknya kasar dengan mata melotot marah. Hermione berjengit. Ia mendecih sebelum menaiki bukit dan hendak berlari masuk ke dalam kastil.

"Itu dia! Si wadah pemula! Gyaahahahaiii! Aku yang akan memakan jiwanya!" Suara melengking itu membuat Hermione, yang pada dasarnya rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar dari orang kebanyakan, mau tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Kedua bola matanya membelalak ngeri menyaksikan segerombolan orang yang menatapnya lapar dengan saliva menetes-netes. Nafasnya memburu. Segera dipalingkannya wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari hingga lenyap ke dalam kastil.

Ia terengah-engah, namun tak berhenti berlari. Dia takut. Sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak suka melihatnya. Melihat tatapan lapar seperti itu. Koridor-koridor sepi menunjukkan seolah kastil ini tidaklah berpenghuni. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau keluar di sore gelap dengan gejala akan terjadi badai salju seperti ini? Oh, tidak. Lebih baik berdiam di bawah selimut hangat selagi tak ada guru yang membebankan tugas berat padamu.

"Hai, Hermione." Suara itu membuat Hermione yang tak lagi berlari karena kecapaian itu menoleh. Luna memandangnya tenang. Walaupun dia ragu apakah gadis itu benar menatapnya atau dinding di belakangnya. Sebuah pintu asing langsung menyita perhatian Hermione. Selama di Hogwarts, dia tak pernah melihat ada ruangan di ujung kanan koridor dalam lantai dua ini.

"Masuklah kemari. Kau aman di sini," ucapnya dengan gesture mempersilahkan. Hermione menurut. Terkadang ia menoleh ke belakang, memikirkan keadaan Parkinson yang menyuruhnya pergi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir." Luna duduk di sofa. Mata birunya memandang langit-langit ruangan yang berbentuk kubah. "Ini Ruang Kebutuhan. Satu-satunya ruangan yang dilindungi tabir pelindung Ein. Base perlindungan untuk wadah pemula."

Hermione memaksakan senyum kecil. Ia cukup tidak menyukai dirinya yang lemah hingga harus membutuhkan base perlindungan.

"Lov… Luna, kau bilang.. dulu ibumu wadah Roh Udara. Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Luna mengulas senyum seperti biasa.

"Waktu aku berumur 9 tahun, beliau meninggal dalam kecelakaan eksperimen." Hermione agak menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan perasaan iba terhadap gadis itu. Luna bersenandung. Suaranya mengalun lembut di ruangan yang benar-benar Hermione butuhkan saat ini. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Kyaa! senangnya!" Pansy terdiam saat melihat begitu banyaknya pencuri Roh yang muncul satu persatu dari dalam hutan.

"Kejar dia!"

"Hihihihi! Kita beruntung, si pembawa sial tak ada di sini!" Pansy tersenyum masam. Permukaan air di Danau Hitam bergejolak hingga membangunkan para penghuninya. Wadah Roh Air perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang suram penuh kemarahan.

Syuuut!

Craassh!

"Gyaaaa!"

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Soul Thief. Kau pikir siapa yang kau hina, hah!" Wadah Roh Air membentak marah. Sosok-sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa itu menatap diam Pansy yang sudah mengacungkan pedangnya. Senyum mengerikan mengembang di bibir mereka.

"Ada wadah Roh Air rupanya." Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Tangan Pansy gemetar saat memegang pedang.

Para pencuri Roh di depannya menyeringai lebar.

Wadah Roh Air berdiri tegar.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk membuka makanan kita dengan seorang wadah Roh Air yang belum berpengalaman."

Mereka tertawa nyaring seraya berlari hendak menggapai gadis itu dengan tangan mereka.

Pansy meremas pegangan pedangnya dengan geram.

Sebelum mengangkat lengan kanannya ke depan,

dan memanggil gelombang air yang sangat besar.

Bagai tsunami yang menunjukkan kemarahan alam.

"**GYAAAAARRHGHH!"**

**xxx**

Sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts, Hermione Granger hanya pernah menangis 4 kali.

Pertama, saat orang-orang menganggapnya menyebalkan hingga tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Kedua, saat Malfoy menyebutnya Darah-Lumpur.

Ketiga, saat Buckbeak dieksekusi.

Keempat, saat ia tahu keluarganya berutang dalam jumlah besar pada keluarga Malfoy.

Setelah itu, ia bersumpah tak akan pernah menangis lagi.

**Namun, **seiring berjalannya waktu, keraguan menggerogoti keyakinannya.

**Apakah ia mampu untuk terus memegang sumpahnya itu?**

**Dia tak tahu. Karena, dia pun ingin bertanya.**

**xxx**

Di lantai 3, ruang galeri baju baja, 3 bayangan manusia tenggelam dalam hening.

Sqied duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Cahaya rembulan membuat rambut kuning cerahnya bersinar lembut. Mata zamrudnya jelas menunjukkan kegeraman.

"Baru saja ditinggal sebentar, sudah ada gerombolan pencuri yang masuk dan yang lebih anehnya lagi…" Sqied tertawa palsu. "Mereka langsung datang ke base kita. Bukankah itu aneh, wadah Roh Udara?" Hermione tak menjawab. Matanya berkilat marah. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sengaja memanas-manasinya hanya karena dia belum mampu menutup Gerbang Timur.

"Kupikir itu wajar, Sqied. Keberadaan wadah baru memang mudah untuk diketahui," timpal Pansy yang sedang memandang Danau Hitam di balik jendela. Sqied tersenyum tidak ramah.

"Yeah, kau bisa membelanya, tapi, kau juga harus membela dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau kurang latihan selama ini hingga membuat makhluk-makhluk danau nyaris mati di tanah hari ini. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan ketidaktenangan Tuan Gurita di sana, terutama mermaid yang kurasa memakimu sore tadi." Pansy meliriknya dendam.

"Ingatlah, Pansy. Kau nyaris membunuh dan menakuti manusia karena kekurangtelitianmu."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya datar. Kemudian ruangan menjadi hening. Pansy mengulas senyum tipis. "Aneh. Pencuri roh itu tahu bahwa dia tak ada di sini. Apalagi mereka memanggilnya dengan julukan itu." Sqied diam, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tenang, namun tampak dalam, seolah dia berada di dimensi lain. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, penasaran dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Hahaha," tawa pemuda itu datar. "Apakah hanya karena dia tak ada di sini, tabir pelindung semakin melemah?" Hermione tampak mulai menyadari siapa yang Sqied maksud dengan 'dia'. Pemuda itu tertawa datar lagi seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Hahaha… Mengesalkan…" Hermione Granger menatapnya tajam.

"…Si pembawa sial itu," ujarnya santai dan cahaya keemasan bersinar dari tubuh wadah Roh Udara. Pansy menahan nafas dengan sorot mata waspada.

Sepasang permata hazel berkilat di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram.

Sorot matanya penuh kemarahan.

Mata pedangnya mengkilap terang.

wadah Roh Tanah menyeringai tipis.

Bola mata zamrudnya menatapnya culas.

"Mengejutkan. Perubahan wujud pertamamu terjadi karena aku mengatai Raja sebagai Si Pembawa Sial. Khukhukhu…. Benar-benar wadah Roh Udara." Sqied terkekeh seraya menyingkirkan ujung pedang Hermione dari lehernya. Gadis itu mengejap-ngejapkan matanya seolah ia baru saja sadar apa yang terjadi. Ia terbelalak saat melihat sosoknya. Dan ia sangat mengenal model pakaian yang ia kenakan itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan Roh Udara saat menyapanya.

"Sosok yang keren, Granger," puji Pansy sinis. Hermione tidak mengacuhkan. Dalam sekejap ia mulai mengerti. Ini yang mereka sebut perubahan wujud. Mengagumkan. Ia kembali ke wujud manusianya. Sqied tersenyum tipis melihat perkembangan yang cukup cepat itu. Hermione Granger mudah mengerti, jadi dia tak perlu repot untuk ke depannya.

"Wujud Roh. Dalam wujud itu, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu akan melebur dalam wujudmu karena kekuatan roh yang ada pada diri kita." Sqied mengomentari sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kembalilah ke asramamu, Hermione." Pipi Hermione merona merah karena semangat. Ia tak pernah merasakan semangat seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia mengangguk cepat sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu dengan perasaan takjub akibat langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa ringan.

"Oh, ya, sebelumnya…" Hermione menoleh sebelum menarik grendel pintu, "selamat atas keberhasilanmu." Sqied memandangnya hangat.

Hermione tersenyum bangga.

"Thanks, Sqied."

"Untukku?" Pansy menaikkan alisnya. Hermione menyeringai.

"Nanti, Parkinson," ujarnya sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Semangat sekali dia," kata Pansy sarkastis karena tak dapat ucapan terima kasih. Sqied tertawa. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Luna sudah cerita. kau menolong Hermione, padahal kau tidak punya pengalaman. Jadi, kalian sudah berteman, hm?" Pansy diam. Lalu, senyum sinis terulas di bibirnya.

"'Berteman'? kurasa tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau dia itu lemah. Aah, seharusnya kau lihat, bagaimana dia lari ketakutan saat itu." Ia tertawa nyaring. Sqied memandangnya sedih. Betapa dalamnya kebencian itu hingga membuat salah kaprah. Berpikir bahwa Pansy akan menerima Hermione? Mungkin itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Pansy…" Sqied mendesah lelah. Lelah dengan kebencian Slytherin terhadap Gryffindor yang seharusnya tidak pernah berlaku bagi para wadah Roh.

"Sqied, dia itu lemah. Sangat lemah malah. Aku heran, mengapa Roh Udara mau saja memilihnya. Padahal Granger sama sekali tidak punya motivasi." Gadis itu menyeringai masam.

"Motivasi?"

"Motivasi untuk menjadi kuat." Sqied mendengus.

"Sudahlah, Pansy. Dia berbeda denganmu." Wadah Roh Air tertawa kecil.

"Yeah. Memang berbeda, 'kan. Karena dia lemah dan aku kuat. Sungguh, penilaian Roh Udara salah." Ia mengulas senyum mengejek.

"**Granger tidak pantas menjadi seorang wadah Roh,"** lanjutnya penuh penekanan. Suaranya bergaung jelas di ruangan itu. Dia hanya berbicara, namun perkataannya cukup menyakitkan.

Hingga seorang gadis yang masih berada di luar pintu ruangan itu, terdiam membisu. Suaranya tertelan di tenggorokan. Perlahan kakinya berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu. Tatapannya hampa. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari permata hazelnya.

Dalam sekejap, ia langsung sadar.

**Sumpahnya telah terlanggar.**

Sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts, Hermione Granger hanya pernah menangis 4 kali. Setelah itu, ia bersumpah,

Tak akan pernah menangis lagi.

Namun, di malam ini, sumpahnya telah terlanggar.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, yang tertinggal hanyalah kekecewaan. Ia berpikir, mereka adalah temannya. Namun, percuma. Selalu saja, kekecewaan mengikut di belakang kebahagiaan.

"**Granger tidak pantas menjadi seorang wadah Roh."**

Pernyataan itu membangkitkan amarahnya. Ia menyeka air matanya sebelum berlari dengan sorot mata kemarahan yang menyembunyikan sebuah ketegaran.

Kau akan menelan kembali kata-katamu, Parkinson.

Tak ada yang salah dalam penilaian Roh Udara hanya karena memilihku!

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, mengeluarkan uap-uap putih dari mulutnya. Hidungnya memerah karena dingin. Matanya memerah karena tangis. Namun, kekuatan tergambar dari sosoknya. Wujud roh wadah Roh Udara.

Angin berhembus kuat. Kakinya berlari di atas elemen tak terlihat. Udara. Dia masih berlari. Terus berlari ke arah timur dengan kecepatan bagai kilat yang menyambar tanpa jejak. Setelah 1 jam berlari, ia berhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Nafasnya tertahan.

Saat melihat betapa hebatnya Gerbang Timur yang sering disebut-sebut oleh wadah Roh Tanah. Gerbang Udara. Gerbang besar bersisi emas dengan benda-benda asing yang bergerak-gerak di dalamnya. Benda dalam berbagai bentuk yang saling menyatu, lalu terlepas satu sama lain dengan warna biru langit transparan dan bercahaya.

Bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringai puas dan berambisi. Ia mengulurkan lengan kanannya ke depan. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh kekuatan.

"**Datanglah padaku, RAAVEENN!"**

Ia memanggil. Ya. Wadah Roh Udara, akhirnya memanggil tunggangannya. Permata hazelnya berkilat penuh ambisi.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat keluar dari dalam pepohonan. Helaian-helaian bulu hitam kelam berterbangan tak tentu arah.

Raven membuka kedua sayapnya dengan lebar di depan penunggangnya. Hermione hanya bisa terpana di saat badan si gagak raksasa terpecah,

meninggalkan sesosok makhluk yang lebih besar dan kuat darinya yang terhujani helaian-helaian bulu hitam malamnya.

Sesosok makhluk yang membuat angin semakin bertiup kencang.

Sesosok makhluk yang terbentuk dari elemen yang dipegang penunggangnya.

Angin bertiup brutal akibat kepakan sayapnya.

**BLAAAMM!**

Dan Gerbang Timur menutup dengan mudahnya dengan cahaya perak yang melengkungi dua sisinya. Lalu, angin menyebar ke kedelapan arah. Mengiringi kepakan sayap Raven yang telah kembali dari wujud aslinya. Hermione menyunggingkan senyum puas dan senang. Raven mengitarinya dengan semangat. Penunggangnya tersenyum hangat sebelum meloncat ringan ke punggung lebarnya. Hermione mengelusnya sayang dan Raven melesat terbang, kembali menuju Skotlandia.

Seorang pemuda terdiam dengan nafas tak teratur. Entah sejak kapan nafasnya menjadi sesak. Bola mata zamrudnya tak lepas dari pemandangan di arah timur dari atas menara astronomi ini. Walaupun jauh, namun ia bisa merasakan kekuatan makhluk itu menguar dari timur.

Yang terakhir telah lahir.

Nafasnya tercekat. Butir-butir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kekhawatiran jelas-jelas menaungi ekspresinya.

Ia tak perlu mempertanyakan lagi alasan Ein menjebaknya untuk tetap tinggal di Inggris. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah agar wadah Roh Api segera datang dan mengurusi makhluk itu.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kayu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika wadah Roh Udara telah menutup gerbangnya. Tenanglah, Jack. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Raja pasti telah memperkirakannya, Jack.

**xxx**

"Ding dong. Yang terakhir sudah lahir." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bersandar di bingkai jendela, menyeringai. Mata emasnya memandang ke arah timur, tempat pilar cahaya berkilau melengkungi bagian timur. Ia menyakukan kedua tangannya di celana dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Seorang gadis yang tengah melintasi koridor di depannya, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hai, Pansy," sapanya. Pansy balas tersenyum melihatnya. Kakinya berlomba ke arah pemuda itu. Si pemuda bermata emas tersenyum hangat,

menyembunyikan wajah aslinya.

"Reul!"

Reul Lightning tertawa di dalam hati.

**-to be continued-**

**A/N: **Alhamdulillah, selesai juga chap yang memakan waktu ini. Afwan, readers, saya juga harus memerhatikan urusan sekolah. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi, ya.^^

Saya benar-benar bersyukur, nih! punya reviewers yang cakep n ca'em yang mau mengerti. Saya jadi merasa bersalah pas baca kata terakhirnya. 'Update'-nya udah gak disambungin kata fast dan semacamnya. Tapi, saya benar-benar berterimaksih.^^/

Dan Alhamdulillah, saya hanya punya dua reviewers. Saya benar-benar senang gak punya lebih dari itu. Sebenarnya, sih, saya gak mau ada yang review supaya update-nya bisa lama-lama saja. Hahaha, saya memang gak bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, bagi saya, banyaknya review bisa membuat saya menjadi semakin merasa bersalah karena lama meng-update chap. Apalagi harus membalas reviewnya. Maunya sih, update saja, trus lari deh.-_-. benar-benar gak bertanggung jawab saya ini.

Yosh! Thanks buat **Abcd-san **dan **Diggory Malfoy-san**. Thanks atas review-nya, yah!

Btw, thanks juga buat yang udah baca! \^^/

**Next:**

"**Konon kabarnya, Roh Udara adalah satu-satunya roh yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh paling besar. Merekalah prajurit garis depan yang tak takut mati. Dan jangan pernah mempertanyakan keloyalan mereka terhadap Roh Api."**

**Pansy hanya diam mendengarkan. Sqied menghela nafas.**

"**Sedikit banyak, kau pasti tahu tentang mereka. Lindungi dia, Pansy. Apapun yang terjadi."**

"**Tapi-"**

"**Tak ada bantahan! Ini perintahku!"**

**Pansy tersentak. Ia menunduk sebelum berkata,**

"**Baik, Tuan." **

**Line ****10****: Naga Terakhir**

_Touch Of Air_

{Zenn Von Rozenkreuz}


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione Granger menatapnya tajam dengan kebencian yang menguar kuat dari kedua matanya. Pansy balas menatapnya angkuh dan sinis.

"Apa lagi ini?" Sqied memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia jadi malas jika harus berhadapan dengan tontonan langsung Gryffindor vs Slytherin ini. Ia melirik si rambut coklat keriting di depannya. Nafasnya menjadi berat. Auranya berubah muram seolah beban berat terpikul di kedua pundaknya.

Ia mengutuk kebodohannya yang membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih cepat memperkuat kemampuannya. Bagaimana bisa terpikir di otaknya untuk mendengarkan usulan konyol Pansy? Oh, lain kali dia akan menyumpal mulut gadis itu agar tidak mengumbar hal-hal pembawa bencana lagi baginya.

Pansy mengatakan bahwa Hermione akan mudah memperkuat kemampuannya jika marah, dan dia ikut memastikannya. Dan memang benar. Hermione Granger semakin kuat jika semakin marah.

Namun, bukan termasuk idenya jika identitas Raven sampai terbongkar saat Gerbang Udara masih terbuka.

Sqied memejamkan kedua matanya. Hanya ada satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

Yaitu kenyataan bahwa wujud asli Raven-lah yang akan membawa mereka dalam kematian.

Itu sangat tidak lucu!

"Tetaplah bersama dan jangan pernah sendirian, wadah Roh Udara." Sqied mengulang perintahnya dengan nada tak bersemangat. Hermione menatapnya datar. Sqied memicingkan matanya, menyadari adanya hal yang tidak disukai wadah Roh di depannya. Pansy menekuk alis, tidak percaya dengan sikap gadis itu yang bertingkah laku seperti sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan saja.

"Kau tak punya hak memerintahku," ucapnya dingin. Pansy terperanjat. Sqied tersenyum tidak suka.

"Selama Raja tak ada, wadah Roh Udara mendengarkan perintah Penguasa." Ia memperingatkannya dengan senyum masam. Hermione menggeretakkan giginya geram.

"Perintahmu tak berlaku jika melenceng dari perintah Raja."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, katakan. Apa perintah Raja padamu?" tanya Sqied sarkastik.

"Haruskah kau tahu?" Hermione tersenyum dingin dan wadah Roh Tanah mendesis gusar.

"Haruskah kau banyak bicara, eh, prajurit spesial?"

Hermione diam, menatap dendam pemuda berambut pirang cerah di depannya. Tergambar jelas kebenciannya pada dua orang yang membuatnya merasa kecewa dan menyesal kemarin malam karena memercayai pertemanan yang mereka ajukan.

Teman?

Kata yang aneh jika kau tujukan pada dua orang yang saling membenci satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Line 10: **Naga Terakhir I  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Waktu istirahatmu menyenangkan, Granger?" cibiran sinis itu membuat Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dari halaman buku hanya untuk bertemu muka dengan seorang laki-laki bermata perak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?" tanyanya dingin. Permata perak itu melebar. Terkejut dengan sikap yang tak biasa itu.

Oke, mungkin itu sangat wajar untuknya.

"Ha! Knightsroot membuangmu, ya?" tanyanya sinis.

BAK!

Draco berjengit kaget. Hermione yang tadinya sedang duduk di kursi kini berdiri dengan mata yang menatapnya benci. Buku tua berhalaman tebal tertutup rapat di bawah tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Kau tak pernah menjadwal waktumu untuk tidak mengganggu, ya, Malfoy?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia berpaling pergi. Namu-

"Yeah, pergilah sesukamu, Granger! Dan kau akan terus kembali saat ku panggil," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengulas senyum puas. Hermione kembali berjalan, berusaha tak mendengar lanjutannya.

"Karena kita berdua tahu apa penyebabnya." Dia tertawa kecil. Menyentuh sebuah cincin emas putih yang melingkari jari manis di tangan kirinya yang pucat.

Cincin yang serupa dengan cincin yang melingkari jari manis si gadis bermarga Granger itu.

Hermione menutup pintu ruang perpustakaan di depannya. Dia diam sebentar sebelum menoleh ke kiri.

"Tak bosan, Parkinson?" Pansy menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahu. Hermione bergegas pergi dan gadis berambut hitam pendek mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku cukup tak tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini. Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti seorang wartawan koran," ujarnya sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Berhenti saja kalau begitu," balasnya tak peduli. Gadis di belakangnya diam sesaat.

"Kau tahu, Granger? Kadang, tak semua hal bisa kuingat dengan jelas. Jadi, bisa saja, ada hal yang benar-benar terjadi, namun aku tak mengingatnya dan malah membuat kenyataan palsu yang terkait dengan semua itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione menatapnya dingin dari balik bahunya. Pansy agak menunduk sambil mengulas senyum mencurigakan.

"Bisa saja, ibu Luna meninggal karena suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan masalah wadah Roh," jawabnya singkat. Gadis berambut coklat yang berhadapan dengannya mengangkat alis.

"Ka-"

"Pansy!" Hermione lantas berpaling dari Pansy hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Draco Malfoy yang menatap mereka penasaran. Pansy ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai, Drake," sapanya ramah. Draco bolak-balik menatapnya dan Hermione dengan heran.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia mendekati dua gadis itu.

"Hanya berbincang. Kalau kau?"

"Berbincang?" Draco tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Pansy. Mata peraknya tak melepas kontak dengan mata Hermione. Pansy mengulas senyum licik.

"Tenang saja, Drake. Aku tidak akan menyakiti-"

"APA MAKSUDMU!" Pansy terkesiap. Dua orang pemilik suara yang mengcopy suara guntur itu melototinya seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Padahal, dia 'kan belum bilang apa-apa.

"Err… kalian kompak, ya," komentarnya tak nyambung, sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan dan dua orang itu lantas kembali diam dengan sengaja mencari kesibukan. Hermione berdehem.

"Jangan bersuara keras di depan Perpustakaan, Parkinson," tuduhnya tenang. Draco memperbaiki letak dasinya.

"Jadi perempuan jangan cerewet, Pans," ujarnya santai dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Hermione mengangguk setuju. Pansy mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi, yang teriak kan ka-"

"Gawat! Waktunya makan siang. Kau mau pergi, 'kan, Pansy? Ayo, pergi!" Tanpa meminta persetujuan apa pun, laki-laki Slytherin itu langsung menyeret Pansy pergi dari lantai 4 ke lantai 2, Aula Besar.

"Tunggu dulu! Drake, aku harus-"

"Ya! Kau harus makan!"

Hermione menghela nafas. Jantungnya masih berdetak brutal. Sepertinya, Parkinson sudah tahu bahwa dia dan Malfoy… Aaah! Jangan ingatkan dia dengan hubungan pahit yang mengikatnya dengan laki-laki itu! Tolonglah, Merlinn!

**Deg!**

Gadis itu terdiam. Perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang. Permata hazel itu menangkap sesosok pemuda yang diam menatapnya jauh dari depan pintu Perpustakaan. Pemuda yang mengulas senyum angkuh itu, mengusap rambut pirangnya ke belakang. Mata emasnya memandangnya penuh dengan keinginan kuat. Dan saat Hermione mengerjapkan kedua matanya, pemuda itu menghilang seolah tak pernah ada di koridor itu. Hermione menelan ludah. Perasaannya mulai terasa aneh. Dia lebih memilih meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia sudah berhalusinasi.

Namun, perasaan tidak menyenangkan saat melihat pemuda itu bukanlah hal yang mudah hilang dari hatinya,

Seolah badai salju akan menimbun Hogwarts sore ini.

Hermione berjongkok sebentar, sebelum kembali berdiri. Entah kenapa, kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, hingga sulit digerakkan. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Tangannya menyeka keringatnya. Kedua alisnya menekuk heran.

Kenapa dia berkeringat di musim dingin?

"Granger! Kau kenapa?" Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Pansy Parkinson berdiri seraya menelengkan kepalanya heran. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lapar, mungkin," jawabnya sembari berdiri menepis jubahnya. Pansy menatapnya skeptis, lalu berpaling saat merasa tak ada hal penting yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Mereka berjalan turun ke Aula Besar dalam hening.

"Drake benar-benar menjagamu rupanya," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Hermione lantas mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi gawat-!-jangan-jangan-masalah-itu-lagi-!. Pansy meliriknya sekilas dengan seringai lebar.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian." Hermione menelan ludah. Skakmat. Dia sudah ketahuan, artinya tak ada jalan kabur lagi.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu, di tangga lantai 5 menara timur, kalian-"

"Cukup! Oke, tak usah kau jelaskan. Aku sudah mengerti." Rona merah menyesaki kedua pipi sahabat Harry itu. Pansy mendengus. "Aku mau ke Aula. Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak," ucap Hermione sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya saat berjalan mendahului Pansy yang mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Pansy menatap punggung gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Pikirannya melayang di pagi hari saat Sqied memanggilnya.

* * *

><p>"Konon kabarnya, Roh Udara adalah satu-satunya roh yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh paling besar. Merekalah prajurit garis depan yang tak takut mati. Dan jangan pernah mempertanyakan keloyalan mereka terhadap Roh Api."<p>

Pansy hanya diam mendengarkan. Sqied menghela nafas.

"Sedikit banyak, kau pasti tahu tentang mereka. Lindungi dia, Pansy. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada bantahan! Ini perintahku!"

Pansy tersentak. Ia menunduk sebelum berkata,

"Baik, Tuan." Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan air muka menyesal. Ia mengusap rambut kuning cerahnya ke belakang. Sorot matanya tak dapat dibaca.

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih bertanya. Aku yakin, tanpa melihat pun, kau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu." Pansy menyentuh tangannya yang gemetar. Malam saat Gerbang Timur ditutup, bukanlah malam yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia bahkan tak bisa tidur karena gemetar dan keringat dingin. Dia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Entah kenapa bisa Granger memiliki tunggangan seperti itu.

"Seandainya masih ada kesempatan, aku berharap mereka tak merasakan kelahiran tunggangan wadah Roh Udara itu." Sqied menghembuskan nafas berat dan Pansy hanya diam seraya mengernyitkan kedua keningnya.

"Ta-tapi, semua gerbang sudah tertutup! Mereka tak akan bisa memasuki wilayah ini!" ujar gadis itu. Wadah Roh Tanah menatapnya tak setuju.

"Kau pikir aku sedang membicarakan level bawah?" tanyanya serius dan Pansy bungkam. Air mukanya pucat. Tenggorokannya telah kering untuk membalas pertanyaan itu.

* * *

><p>BRUK!<p>

"Hei! Hati-hati!" bentak seorang pemuda Gryffindor tahun ketujuh saat Pansy yang sedang tak sadar berjalan hingga menabraknya. Gadis itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, sementara pemuda itu telah pergi sambil menggerutu. Ia telah sampai di Aula besar….

Sendirian.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ya. Dia benar-benar sendirian. Tanpa Granger yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan gadis itu. Kakinya berlari ke arah meja Gryffindor, menyusuri meja panjang itu dengan bola mata liar. Tangannya mulai gemetar saat tahu tak ada gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri Hermione Granger di sana. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Ravenclaw dan menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja akan memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya santai. Pansy mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Dia.. meng…hilang." Sqied menekuk alis, tanda tidak paham maksud ucapan gadis itu. Si Slytherin menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia menghilang!" Permata zamrud memicing.

"Jangan bilang…" peringatnya serius.

"Hermione Granger benar-benar menghilang!" seru Pansy agak nyaring. Ekspresi paniknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sqied lantas berdiri dan meloncat keluar dari kursinya.

"Bodoh!" seru Sqied seraya berlari keluar pintu dengan Pansy yang mengekor di belakangnya. Entah kepada siapa dia tujukan kata 'bodoh' itu. Yang penting, dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang!

Sesosok laki-laki berambut perak ikut berdiri dan meloncat keluar dari kursinya. Ia berlari, tanpa menghiarukan panggilan heran kroninya. Mata peraknya tertuju pada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu Aula Besar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat pintu tertutup di belakang punggung dua orang itu. Dan saat membuka pintu besar itu,

Dia tak menemukan apa pun.

Kecuali lorong sepi seolah tak ada orang yang pernah melewatinya.

Nafas laki-laki itu tersengal-sengal. permata perak kelabunya liar mencari jejak kedua orang itu. Hanya ada satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya di sela-sela nafasnya yang tak stabil.

"He…er..mi..o..nee..?"

**-to be continued-**

**A/N: **Alhamdulillah. Thanks buat **Abcd-san **dan **Diggory Malfoy-san **atas review-nya kemarin!^^b

Thanks juga buat yang sudah baca!^^

_Touch Of Air_

{Zenn Von Rozenkreuz}


	11. Chapter 11

Tangannya terulur.

Permata hazel menyala itu menampakkan tak adanya pengampunan darinya.

Bibir merah mudanya mengulas seringai kejam.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa jiwa-jiwa terkutuk di depannya menyimpan rencana besar untuknya.

Oh, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyadarinya?

Perintah wadah Roh Tanah saja sudah dilanggarnya. Apa lagi yang bisa menahan keinginan wadah Roh Udara untuk membunuh?

Tentu saja, selain Rajanya, siapa lagi yang bisa? Dia bahkan tak ingat dia punya 'keluarga' yang harus diutamakan. Saat itu, dia benar-benar terjebak dalam kebutaan.

Hingga semburan api yang menyala menghalangi pemandangannya dan membuat Raven hilang meninggalkan helaian-helaian bulu hitam malam.

Hermione Granger terjatuh. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum terkubur dalam rimbunan daun pepohonan hanyalah lidah api yang menyambar-nyambar liar.

Artinya, Raja telah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Line 11: **Naga****Terakhir****II**

**.**

**.**

Sqied berlari secepat mungkin, sementara Pansy mengikut di belakangnya. Ia gemetar tatkala merasakan keberadaan wadah Roh Udara di sekitar Ely, kota kecil yang masih memiliki arsitektur jalan yang kuno, tempat Gerbang Udara berdiri dan menjaga perbatasan yang melintang dari Timur Laut hingga ke Tenggara. Dan pemuda itu tahu bahwa Hermione –selama Raja belum kembali- tak boleh mendekati gerbangnya sendiri.

"Sial!" teriaknya frustasi seraya mempercepat kakinya yang berlari bagi kilat. Pansy mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Seandainya ia lebih hati-hati, mereka pasti tak akan memnemui masalah merepotkan ini. Merlin, ia benar-benar ketakutan.

_**Seandainya…**_

_**Seandainya saja…**_

_**Wadah Roh Udara mengikuti nafsunya,**_

_**maka mereka benar-benar dalam bahaya!**_

**xxx**

Hermione sadar ia telah melanggar perintah wadah Roh Tanah. Namun, Penguasa berada di bawah Raja dan wadah Roh Udara hanya mendengarkan Raja jika dia telah memberikan perintah. Tak apalah, lagipula ini hanya sebentar dan tak akan menimbulkan bencana, benar kan?

Saat itu, di lorong lantai 3, ia merasakan kehadiran 'mereka' dari arah timur dan ia lantas memangil Raven setelah merubah wujudnya saat itu juga. Beruntung, lorong itu sepi dan Parkinson tampaknya tak menyadari kepergiannya. Ia menyeringai senang saat tahu bahwa tak ada yang menyadari. Bahkan Penguasa sekalipun.

Dan dengan kekuatan Raven, dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit ia telah sampai di Cambridge. Di sana, 'mereka' menunggu. Melarikan diri saat melihat burung hitam raksasa itu. Hermione semakin menyeringai lebar.

Ia tidak tahu.

Bahkan tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

Bahwa ia telah masuk dalam sebuah skenario yang mengerikan.

Mereka ketakutan, hanya itulah yang mampu dilihat oleh permata hazel itu.

Mereka ketakutan, hanya itulah pernyataan yang terus diulang-ulang di dalam pikirannya.

Kelompok itu melarikan diri hingga tersudutkan tepat di depan Gerbang Udara. Hermione mengulas senyum yang terkesan tak sabar. Aah, betapa ia ingin segera membunuh mereka. Ia tak sabar ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya pada dua orang yang menyombongkan diri terhadapnya. Mereka akan sadar seberapa kuat kemampuan prajurit spesial.

Wadah Roh Udara, julukannya sebagai favorit Raja bukanlah sekedar isapan jempol semata. Hermione akan membuktikannya dan dua orang itu tahu bahwa dia tak bisa dipermainkan. Dia adalah wadah Roh Udara, wadah spesial karena favorit Raja.

"K-kau tak bisa membunuh kami!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Wajahnya pucat dan ketakutan. Hermione menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya dingin dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Aah, kau pasti wadah pemula yang lemah itu." Hermione memicing tidak suka. Lelaki fana berpakaian muggle itu mengulas senyum membodohi. "Lihatlah, dia hanya bisa menghabisi kita saja!" Wadah Roh Udara meremas ganggang pedang peraknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Soul Thief?" geramnya penuh kemarahan. Si pencuri roh menyeringai.

"Di luar gerbang ini, kami semua menunggumu." Hermione memandang sekilas gerbangnya. Mereka menantangnya? Sungguh berani.

"'Semua', katamu?" Hermione terkekeh. "Aku tak akan sungkan kalau begitu." Musuh-musuhnya terdiam menahan nafas. Sedikit lagi. Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi. Jika gadis bodoh itu telah membuka gerbangnya, maka keberadaan tunggangan yang dicari oleh 'dia' bisa mereka dapatkan. Si gadis bodoh mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gerbang. Raven masih mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. Penunggangnya tersenyum dengan tamak. Jiwa-jiwa tak tertolong mengepalkan tangan, berusaha bersabar agar tak segera memakan jiwa si penunggang. Diam-diam mereka menyeringai keji.

"KKOAAAAKKKK!"

Hermione terlonjak kaget. Lengkingan Raven memekakkan telinganya. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Tangannya gemetar tatkala melihat api menyambar-nyambar di depannya. Ia terpaku hingga helaian-helaian bulu hitam kelam menghujaninya saat terjatuh. Raven tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan gadis itu tak memerhatikannya. Jantungnya berdetak keras.

"R-Raja…" batinnya tak percaya. Rimbunan daun-daun pepohonan menelannya hingga birunya langit tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua matanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya di udara. Ia sudah lupa. Lupa saat ketakutan mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

**Mereka **ketakutan. Beberapa sudah lari tunggang langgang, namun tetap saja dibakar habis oleh api yang menyala dengan bentuk bagai cambuk panjang. Gadis yang memakai jubah wadah Roh Api itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dan mereka yang tersudutkan disapu seperti debu oleh cambuk apinya. Mereka memekik kesakitan memohon ampunan. Namun, sang Raja tak memberi ampun dan dalam sekejap, mereka telah berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Perlahan sang api menghilang. Kucing bertubuh raksasa di samping Raja menggeram pelan, menunjukkan kepuasannya.

"…sepertinya aku melewatkan tontonan bagus," ujar seseorang di belakang si gadis. Ia menahan nafas, bersiap menerima komentar pedas saat aura si Raja mulai mengancamnya.

"Kau lupa apa yang telah kuperintahkan padamu?" tanya sang Raja dengan retoris tanpa menoleh. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Tangannya gemetar.

"Raja," ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja datang. Ia kelelahan karena harus menggunakan 'mana'-nya hanya untuk berdiri di atas udara. Kunciran panjang pemuda di depannya bergoyang ditiup angin. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sementara keningnya berkerut. Dan dari air mukanya, ia jelas menunjukkan ketegangan.

"Pans, turunlah. Cari Hermione," perintah pemuda itu tanpa menoleh. Pansy mengangguk ragu, matanya terus terpatri pada punggung Raja, sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi bumi. Merlin, ia benar-benar lelah!

Angin kembali bertiup. Mengitari 3 makhluk yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang Udara. Sqied menunduk sebelum berlutut di belakang gadis itu. Angin kembali berhembus.

"Apa kau meremehkanku, wadah Roh Tanah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau dendam?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak laksanakan perintah?"

"…Maafkan kelengahan saya." Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jelas sekali, bahwa Raja telah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya dapat memohon keibaan gadis itu lagi. Bahunya menegang tatkala aura Raja semakin melingkupinya hingga membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Angkat wajahmu, Tuan Penguasa. Biar kuingatkan sekali lagi akibat dari kebodohanmu," perintahnya dingin. Sqied mengangkat wajahnya. Membalas sorot mata dingin yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu berhati es. Da-

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya, dan dalam sekejap ia ingat rasa sakit saat pertama kali menerimanya. Panas. Rahangnya serasa terbakar. Tipikal Raja.

…Dan darah. Ia ingat darah yang mengalir dari sela bibirnya saat Ein pertama kali menamparnya.

"Berpikirlah sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan." Ia mendengarnya lagi. Pernyataan yang sama seperti yang dilontarkan Raja setelah menamparnya. Sqied menunduk, membiarkan rambut depannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu, aura Raja tak lagi menekannya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum berdiri, tatkala gadis itu telah turun ke bawah. Entah bagaimana wadah Roh Udara akan mengatasi kemarahan Rajanya.

Sqied memandang gerbang tinggi di depannya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis saat mengingat malam itu. Di sini, tepat di depan Gerbang Udara. Di saat dirinya yang masih berumur 12 tahun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Ein sendiri yang menghunuskan pedangnya di depan wadah Roh Udara yang tengah berlutut pasrah di depannya. Ia hanya diam. Ya, dia hanya bisa diam. Melihat Ein yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun mengangkat pedangnya dan menghujamkannya tanpa ekspresi. Dan di malam yang menyedihkan itu, badai terjadi. Angin bertiup kencang seolah menangisi kejadian itu.

Ein tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Pedangnya masih tergenggam erat.

Sang Raja masih berdiri tegar, walau pun telah menghilangkan bawahannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Dia adalah wadah Roh Udara yang tangguh, setia, dan pemberani." Hanya itulah yang mampu Sqied ucapkan kepada suami wadah Roh Udara itu. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatapnya tak percaya. Berkali-kali ia menggigit jari tangannya dengan gelisah. Sqied menebak bahwa pria itu sedang menahan air mata. Suara datar dan dingin membuatnya menahan nafas.

"Tak perlu bersedih. Seharusnya, kau sudah tahu konsekuensi dari menikahi seorang wadah Roh…" Gadis itu berdiri di depan jendela yang menyajikan malam berbadai yang dingin. Sqied menunduk iba. Si suami hanya bisa terduduk diam dengan tatapan hampa, tak mampu membalas kata-kata gadis itu.

"…benar, bukan, Xenophilius?"

Sqied kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah lama tak melihat Xenophilius lagi semenjak hari itu. Semenjak hari yang menyedihkan itu terjadi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air muka sedih, namun senyum tetap terulas. Dia melangkah dan menyentuh gerbang di depannya.

Aah, rasanya seperti menyentuh angin.

Ia tersenyum lagi sebelum berpaling pergi ke bawah. Ia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk turun seperti Pansy yang belum bisa mengendalikan mana-nya. Ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang telah dilatih untuk perkejaan yang 'keras' dan 'kotor' sejak berumur 5 tahun. Semua hal harus terlihat mudah baginya. Tak terkecuali, kehilangan rekan ataupun kawan berharga.

**xxx**

Pansy masih diam menatap Hermione yang terduduk kaku di tanah. Dari wajahnya yang pucat dapat dijelaskan bahwa ia sangat tertekan dengan kejadian itu.

Ia telah melanggar perintah Tuan Penguasa yang jelas merupakan wakil Sang Raja.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya saat merasakan aura Raja mendekat. Pansy lantas bergerak menjauh darinya. Well, jelas sekali kalau dia pun takut dengan kemarahan wadah Roh Api. Yeah, dia pun sangat ingin memaki gadis Gryffindor itu.

Tap.

Hermione mendongak dan menatap punggung gadis itu. Wajah sok tahu yang ia miliki tak lagi ia tunjukkan. Ia berdebar-debar tentang apa yang akan dikatakan gadis yang masih berwujud roh itu. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, Pansy dan Sqied yang masih berada dalam wujud roh menonton mereka berdua.

"**Roh udara tenggelam dalam kehampaan. Ia menyadari bahwa tangannya tak lagi memegang apa pun. Ia terjatuh dalam jurang kekalahan. Tak ada yang menolongnya**. **Tak terkecuali wadahnya sendiri**."

Mata hitam Ein menatap dingin gadis Gryffindor itu dari balik bahunya dan melangkah pergi. Jantung Hermione serasa merosot jatuh dari tempatnya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia memilih untuk tak memperlihatkannya pada rekan-rekan lain yang tengah menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Granger." Pansy melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum sinis saat ia berdiri tepat di depan gadis yang tampak seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Hermione tak menjawab, apalagi menatapnya. Gadis Slytherin itu memutar bola matanya. "Hebat sekali, kau berencana bertarung sendirian," Pansy menatap marah puncak kepala gadis itu. Ia hendak pergi saat wajahnya mengulas senyum sinis lagi. "Seharusnya Dumbledore memberi poin tambahan untuk Gryffindor, karena salah satu siswinya berhasil membuat Ein marah. kau tahu, aku tak pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu darinya sebelumnya," ucapnya sarkastis sambil melangkah pergi. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tak membela diri dengan alasan-alasan konyol yang ia miliki, seperti 'aku melakukannya untuk melindungi kalian, seharusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku!'. Mana bisa ia mengutarakannya, jika jelas-jelas kelakuannya di lapangan menyatakan apa maksud dari perbuatannya, bertarung demi nafsunya sendiri.

"Cih!" Hermione mendecih kesal. ia menggerakan bola matanya saat menyadari bahwa ia sedang tak sendirian di tempat itu. Sqied yang telah merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, berjongkok di depannya.

"Tumpahkan saja amarahmu padaku dan pergilah segera," ucap gadis tahun keempat itu sarkastis. Hening. Sqied menghela nafas.

"Aku memang marah padamu, tapi aku tak bisa membebankannya padamu." perlahan, Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sqied yang melempar pemandangan pohon-pohon pinus yang tak jauh di samping mereka. Tatapannya cukup menjelaskan kemarahannya, tak ramah. "Lagi pula, apa boleh buat, 'kan? Itu merupakan hal mendasar di dalam dirimu dan roh itu," mata gadis itu melebar, "naluri yang sudah menjadi sifatmu," lanjutnya. Hermione menunduk. lama terdiam, hingga gadis itu membuka mulut. Namu-

"Kau pasti mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan, Ein." Sqied menatapanya dingin. Hermione menggeleng lemah. Pemuda di depannya hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu, sepintar apa pun seorang Hermione Granger tapi jika sudah dimarahi oleh Raja, otaknya pasti menjadi beku.

"Roh Udara berperan sebagai prajurit spesial, karena nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Nafsu itu akan ikut menulari jiwa yang mereka pilih. Dan wadah Roh Udara, jika tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat, akan mudah terjebak. Sekali saja lengah pengawasan kami terhadapmu, pilihan kematianmu ada dua, yaitu mati karena dimakan atau…"-Ia meliriknya sekilas-"mati karena bunuh diri."

"Bagaimana bisa kami akan membunuh diri kami sendiri? Itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Naluri itu. Karena naluri itu, roh udara yang baru saja memilih wadah mudah terkena jebakan. Akhirnya, mereka lenyap dan," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "wadahnya membunuh dirinya sendiri karena putus asa."

"Tidak mungkin," tukas wadah Roh Udara.

"Ini kenyataan," Hermione menatap tatapan dingin Sqied, "yang menyebabkan wadah Roh Udara dipilih dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Kau sendiri pun, seharusnya sudah tahu itu." Gadis itu terdiam bersamaan dengan tubuh Sqied yang berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia memang tahu. Roh Udara sendiri telah mengatakan bahwa ia telah diawasi sejak lama dan baru dipilih setelah 2 bulan lamanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting itu?

Ia telah dipilih untuk meniti takdir sebagai wadah Roh Udara, bukan sebagai pembunuh berotak binatang!

Bodoh!

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ!" Hermione mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya melebar saat menyadari bahwa ketiga wadah roh itu tidak meninggalkannya seperti dugaannya. Ia melihat Pansy yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah bosan di sana. Melihat respon yang tak diharapkan, Pansy menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Bangun! Kau mau membuat kami menunggu sampai kapan, hah?" kesalnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Hermione menunduk sehingga poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa malu terhadap apa yang telah ia pikirkan tentang mereka. Ia telah salah, benar-benar salah.

"I, iya," jawabnya pelan. Ia mencoba bangun, namun ia terjatuh kembali sebelum berhasil menegakkan lutut kanannya. Gadis itu baru saja menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia merasa lemas, sejak Ein menegurnya. Ia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang hampir menumpahkan air mata. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan merasa selemah ini. Pansy memutar bola matanya. Ia berjongkok di samping gadis berambut semak-semak itu dan menarik lengan gadis itu sebelum menyampirkannya di bahunya.

"Lemas, hah?" gadis Slytherin itu mengejek, ia membantu Hermione berdiri. "Yaah, aku akan sepertimu jika saja Sqied tidak mencegahku mendekati kalian tadi," matanya melirik kaki Hermione yang berjalan dengan sedikit bergetar. "Aku beruntung, karena aku tidak perlu berjalan bak lansia seperti caramu itu," ucapnya dengan sorot mata meremehkan. Hermione mendengus.

"Kau ini terpaksa membantuku, ya?" sindirnya. Pansy menatapnya takjub.

"Mengerti juga rupanya," ia menyeringai. Hermione membuang muka.

"Huh!" kesalnya. Pansy menyeringai lebar dan berhenti saat mereka sampai di depan Ein yang memunggungi mereka dan Sqied yang telah berubah mood secara drastic.

"Aku yakin ada yang ingin kau ucapkan pada kami, Hermione," gadis Granger itu menunduk dengan pipi merona merah. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengacuhkan seluruh ketakutan dan harga dirinya. Hening. Ia membuka mulut.

"Ma, maaf!" ucapnya keras dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Hening. Pansy dan Sqied menatap takjub sekaligus kaget. Hingga akhirnya-

"Hahahaha!" Pansy tertawa keras hingga air mata keluar dari matanya, Sqied menahan tawa dan seperti biasanya, Ein tetap diam. Pemuda yang bermata zamrud menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hermione yang wajahnya memerah.

"Bagus! Bagus!" puji Sqied. Pansy menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia menyeringai dengan jenis yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Aaah! gadis ini berat sekali! Pantas saja jatah makan malam asrama Slytherin dikurangi, semua karena gadis Gryffindor yang makan banyak ini!" Pansy berbicara keras sambil berekspresi lelah yang dibuat-buat. Hermione Granger nyaris terbatuk dengan pernyataan Pansy itu. Sqied menyeringai.

"Biar kugantikan, Pans," ucapnya sambil menggendong Hermione yang hendak memerotes. "Wo-ooough! Kau benar, Pans! Dia memang berat!" wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu bercampur marah saat mereka telah berjalan di sebuah jalan kecil yang agak sepi untuk menikmati pemandangan kota Ely sebelum kembali menuju kastil Hogwarts, Skotlandia. Pansy tertawa.

"Sepertinya ada karung beras yang bertransfigurasi menjadi Hermione, Sqied!" Hermione berusaha menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara teratur seperti ibu hamil agar tali kesabarannya tidak putus dan ia tidak akan berbuat konyol, seperti meninju rahang Sqied sebagai orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aduh! Rasanya tanganku akan patah!" Sedikit demi sedikit tali kesabaran mulai memutuskan benang-benangnya.

"Waah! Bertahanlah! Jika kita meninggalkannya di sini, tak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa mengalahkan berat Millicent Bulstrode, Sqied!" Tik. Tik. Tik. Hitungan mundur telah dimulai.

"Oh, ya! Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, Pans!" Tik. Tik. Tik. 3.

"Oke! Ah, kastil sudah terlihat. Hmm, aku yakin, gadis ini sudah mencium aroma muffin dari dapur Hogwarts." Tik. Tik. Tik. 2, tak ada alasan yang bisa merubah keadaan selanjutnya.

"Wuooh! benarkah itu, Herm-"

"Buaakkk!" Maaf, rupanya putusnya tali kesabaran tak sesuai prediksi.

Pansy mematung. Sqied tertelungkup dengan pipi lebam. Hermione berdiri dengan wajah berang dan tangan terkepal. Ia menatap tajam Pansy yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"A, ah, kau sudah tak lemas lagi? Syukurlah!" Pansy tersenyum gugup. Gadis itu tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam si rambut coklat.

"Ooh, kau mau coba merasakan tinju Millicent Bulstrode tiruan, Pans?" gadis itu melihat seringai iblis Hermione sebelum akhirnya berlari kabur dari tempat itu. Mata Hermione melebar dan dengan seluruh kegusarannya ia mengejar gadis Slytherin itu.

"Jangan lari, Pansy Parkinsoooonnn!"

"Tidaaakk!"

**xxx**

"Aah, pengalihan suasana Pansy berhasil juga," Sqied mengelus pipinya yang lebam. Ia melirik gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya itu. "Seharusnya, kau ikut berakting juga, Ein."

"Mengapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk-… 'Mengapa' apanya?" Sqied bertanya bingung. Tidak biasanya gadis itu mau ikut dalam kekonyolan mereka.

"Mengapa 'mereka' tahu kalau wadah roh udara sudah dipilih?"

"Biasanya selalu begitu, 'kan? wadah roh di bagian Jerman dan Austria juga begitu."

"Hermione Granger sudah menutup gerbang udara." Mata zamrud pemuda itu melebar. Para Pencuri seharusnya tak bisa masuk karena 4 gerbang telah ditutup. Dia bisa mengerti kenapa roh udara lainnya mudah terjebak apalgi sampai tercium keberadaannya, itu semua karena mereka belum bisa menutup gerbang. Lalu, mengapa Pencuri level 2 bisa masuk ke tempat ini, kastil Hogwarts dengan 4 gerbang yang tak terbuka sedikitpun? Sqied berkedip.

"… Jangan-jangan-" ia menelan ludah.

"Penyusup berkeliaran di Britania Raya" Ein mengakhiri. Mata hitamnya berkilat misterius.

**-To be continued -**

"**Bunuh dia, Pansy."**

**Wadah Roh Air tertawa nyaring,**

**memecahkan keheningan malam yang dingin.**

"**Terkutuklah kau, Soul Thief!**

**Ahahahaaaa!"**

Line 12: **A Forgotten Sacrifice**

Spesial thanks for **Diggory Malfoy**-san, **Abcd**-san, DAN **nyan-himeko**-san atas reviewnya!

Thanks for reading!

**{Touch Of Air}**

**-Rozen91-  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

St. Mungo berwarna putih. Warna yang tak pernah lepas dari predikatnya sebagai rumah sakit bagi penyihir di Skotlandia dan sekitarnya. Dinding-dinding kuat nan kokoh yang menjulang tinggi, membatasi antara hal yang diluar dan yang di dalam. Semua ruangan di dalamnya tetap sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Seperti halnya di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bernomor 203. Gorden biru jendela dari kain satin diikat agar cahaya pagi –dini hari tepatnya- bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di pembaringan, di bawah selimut tebal berwarna hijau lembut, terbaring seorang pemuda berambut emas dengan kelopak mata terpejam. Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menyulam di kursi di samping pembaringan itu. Di bawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang samar. Garis-garis wajah yang mulai menua tertarik di sekitar matanya saat ia menyipit ke arah sulamannya. Sayup-sayup suara para perawat mulai terdengar di lorong di depan ruangan itu.

Ia mendongak dari sulamannya, memandang pecahan-pecahan sinar cerah yang perlahan membentuk bayang-bayang di sekitar jendela. Permata coklatnya menyapu wajah pemuda di sampingnya dengan hangat dan sedih. Ia meletakkan sulamannya di atas meja di samping kirinya. Tangan kurus dan pucat miliknya membelai lembut rambut emas si pemuda. Bibirnya mengulas senyum pengharapan.

"Reul, Reul, anakku… Pagi telah tiba… bangunlah, ayo, bangunlah…" katanya dengan suara serak. Namun, ia tak mendapat balasan apapun. Ia tak mendapat jawaban apa pun. Hanya saja bayangan cahaya pagi semakin merangkak turun ke lantai.

Pemuda itu hanya terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Tak ada dengkuran halus yang bisa membuat orang-orang mengira dia tengah tertidur.

Ia hanya terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Hanya dadanya yang naik turun yang seirama dengan nafasnya yang tenanglah yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line **12:****A****Forgotten****Sacrifice****I**

**.**

**.**

Hermione bersenandung riang di tengah perjalanan menuju Aula Besar. Harry dan Ron memandangnya aneh seolah baru saja melihat penampakkan alien yang jatuh dengan tidak elit dari pesawat besi porsi jumbonya -Oke, ini ngaco-.

"'Mione, kau baik-baik saja?" Ron setengah menyindir. Hermione yang ternyata kondisi hatinya memang sedang amat sangat baik, tersenyum lebar.

"Sangat baik malah," jawabnya semangat. Dua sahabatnya menaikkan alis keheranan.

"Her-mayooo-niii!" seru sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi telinga Hermione. Gadis itu lantas menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang gadis melambai ke arahnya. Pansy Parkinson yang tengah sendirian menghampirinya. Hermione tersenyum. Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah keheranan. 'Her-mayo-ni'? apa mereka tak salah dengar?

"Hai, Pans," sapa Hermione. Pansy melirik dua laki-laki di samping gadis itu.

"Ah, Pagi, Potter-" ia mengangguk pada Harry, "-Weasley." Ia mengangguk lagi pada Ron. Dan dua orang itu hanya balas mengangguk kaku dengan raut wajah bingung. Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Aula Besar sekarang. Ra-Ein dan Sqied sepertinya sudah berada di sana!" seru Pansy semangat. Kedua pipi gadis di depannya merona merah. Senyum bergairah terulas di bibirnya.

"Kita tak perlu membuang waktu kalau begitu," katanya seraya berpaling pergi dan berjalan cepat dengan terburu-buru. Pansy terkikik sambil berlari mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berlomba lari ke Aula Besar.

Dan meninggalkan dua sosok yang masih terpaku di belakang mereka.

"Ha-Harry!" teriak Ron panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi, sementara Harry membalasnya dengan air muka bengong. "Aneh! Aneh! Dia pasti terkena kutukan!" Harry menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin…" balasnya pelan. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang bergeser turun.

"Imperius! Pasti ada orang yang melancarkan kutukan itu padanya!" Wajahnya yang semula pucat berubah merah karena berang. "Tidak salah lagi… Pasti Malfo-! Hhmmpph!" Harry lantas membekap mulut Ron karena kecurigaannya sudah mencapai batasan aneh yang tak bisa diterima akal. Malfoy? Oh, tidak. Materi PTIH tentang Kutukan Imperius baru saja diajarkan kemarin, mana mungkin Malfoy –dengan secara ajaib- bisa melakukannya. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Ia memilih untuk melenyapkan pikiran sinting –namun, terasa wajar- itu dari otaknya sebelum menarik Ron menuju Aula Besar dengan makanan yang mungkin saja sudah terhidang di atas meja panjang Gryffindor.

Harry dan Ron berjalan menyusuri meja Gryffindor seraya mencari-cari gumpalan rambut berwarna coklat model semak-semak di antara variasi warna rambut di sana. Dan Harry tak mendapatinya kecuali saat ia menoleh ke meja Hufflepuff. Ia melongo. Berkali-kali ia mengucek-ucek matanya demi meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi atau saja kacamatnya sudah mulai membuatnya berhalusinasi. Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang akan percaya jika kau mengatakan bahwa seorang Hermione Granger dan seorang Parkinson –dia lupa nama depannya- bisa duduk di kursi yang sama secara berdampingan dan tertawa akrab seperti apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang ini. Mulutnya megap-megap terbuka bagai ikan yang dilepas ke tanah bebas.

"Sudahlah, kita langsung makan saja. Hermione pasti bisa menjaga diri sendiri," ucap Ron –yang matanya terlihat lapar- seraya menarik Harry untuk duduk di samping Dean Thomas yang tengah melahap sesuap bubur gandum. Dengan tatapan diam, Harry menurut saja sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Hermione yang tertawa kecil di depan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan panjang menjuntai hingga mencapai bangku yang tengah didudukinya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena gadis itu membelakanginya. Lagipula, dia belum pernah melihat perempuan dengan rambut terurai sepanjang itu di Hogwarts. Setelah memandang dengan sorot mata penasaran, akhirnya ia menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji di piringnya. Tanpa menyadari seorang gadis meliriknya datar dari ekor matanya. Dingin dan susah ditebak. Memang Einen Kleird.

"Kau tak bisa duduk di sini, Hermione." Hermione terbelalak dan Ein tak memandangnya sama sekali. Ya. Hermione Granger baru saja berniat untuk duduk di samping Pansy dan Ein saat pelajaran PTIH akan dimulai.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya kaku. Pansy memandangnya kasihan dengan bibir yang tetap dipastikan tidak menimbulkan gejala-gejala akan tertawa keras saat itu juga.

"Kau menarik perhatian dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu," kata Ein dingin. "Pergilah," tambahnya dan Hermione menurut setelah terdiam cukup lama dengan wajah muram. Ia berjalan lesu menuju bangku kedua dari depan. Namun, pada akhirnya ia kembali seperti biasa saat Mad-Eye Moody menampakkan batang hidungnya yang tak utuh ke dalam kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan hal paling gila yang pernah didengar Hermione adalah-

"Aku akan melancarkan kutukan Imperius kepada kalian semua secara bergiliran dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian menahan efeknya," kata pria dewasa itu seraya melambaikan tongkatnya untuk menyingkirkan meja-meja sehingga membuat area yang cukup besar di tengah kelas. Hermione memerotesnya dan menunduk malu saat mendengar tanggapan Profesor PTIH yang baru itu. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa hanya nama wadah Roh Api saja yang tak disebut. Padahal, ia sangat yakin bahwa mata gaib Moody kadang-kadang melirik Ein yang hanya bersandar di dinding paling belakang dengan tangan terlipat, jauh dari keramaian. Bahkan Pansy pun tak ada di dekatnya. Ia berjinjit untuk mencari gadis Slytherin dan melihatnya bersama para kroninya. Ia terdiam dan matanya melebar. Pansy yang meninggalkan Ein sendirian terlihat seolah dia memang sengaja melakukannya agar keberadaan Ein tak diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Hermione melirik gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dari balik bahunya. Terbesit rasa penasaran di hatinya.

_Kenapa Raja selalu berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian?_

**xxx**

Hermione sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku di depannya. Ia melirik sekilas pada laki-laki yang duduk santai di atas mejanya. Ia menghela nafas, merasakan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kemarin… kau dimana?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Gadis berambut coklat diam sebentar.

"Ke rumah Hagrid. Dia minta bantuan soal peliharaan barunya." Lelaki berambut perak menekuk alis.

"Apa kau sedang berbohong?" tanyanya sinis. Hermione menghela nafas lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya tak sabar. Lelaki itu menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Memandang gadis itu dari ekor matanya.

"Aku ingin kau tinggalkan 'teman-teman baru'-mu." Hermione menatapnya tajam sekilas sebelum kembali melihat bukunya. Ia menolak menanggapi permintaan laki-laki itu. "Cukup Potter dan Weasley menjadi laki-laki lain yang dekat denganmu. Aku tidak suka laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Dia terlihat mencurigakan," lanjutnya sembari menggapai sejumput rambut keriting gadis itu dan memilinnya lembut.

"Kau terlalu khawatir," balas Hermione tanpa mengangkat wajah dari bukunya. Laki-laki yang memakai jubah berlambang Slytherin itu terdiam.

"Mungkin… kau benar…" katanya lambat-lambat. Ia menatap lama wajah gadis itu hingga-

"Ah! Hermione!" sapa Sqied dan Draco Malfoy lantas berdiri dan menyakukan kedua tangannya sebelum beranjak pergi dari rak ujung kanan terakhir itu. Ia menatap tajam Sqied saat bertemu pandang. Sqied hanya menaikkan alis dan mendapati Hermione menatap punggung Draco dengan alis mengerut sebelum tersenyum ramah padanya. Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa sekilas Sqiedefs Knightsroot mengulas senyum miris dengan sorot mata kecewa. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia berharap agar kejadian yang menimpa wadah Roh terdahulu, tidak ikut menimpa gadis itu juga. Sungguh, gadis yang malang.

5 hari kemudian, Hermione Granger tergesa-gesa menuju Perpustakaan dan berhenti sejenak saat melihat gadis yang ia kenal tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda yang rasanya tak asing baginya. Ia merasakan pemuda itu meliriknya dan setelahnya Pansy menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hermione!" panggil Pansy seraya melambai. Hermione balas melambai ketika gadis berambut hitam itu menghampirinya.

"Ikuti aku. Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu," ucapnya semangat. Si gadis Gryffindor tersenyum mengiyakan. Mereka menghampiri pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ramah –pemuda yang tadinya bersama Pansy.

"Namanya Reul Lightning." Hermione mendongak menatap sepasang permata emas di bawah bulu mata yang juga berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia menahan nafas. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Mungkin pemuda itu terlihat sedang tersenyum ramah, namun baginya pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Pemuda asing itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Reul Lightning." Hermione diam sejenak sebelum menyambut tangannya.

"Hermione Granger." Ia tersenyum sopan. Reul Lightning sekilas nampak berekspresi seolah ia menyadari sesuatu sebelum membalas senyum Hermione. Setelah itu, ia pamit untuk meninggalkan dua gadis itu. Dan Hermione Granger menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ia menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau suka laki-laki yang lebih tua, ya?" tebaknya dengan pandangan menggoda. Pansy hanya tersenyum keki dengan pipi merona merah. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan sorot mata sedih. Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun, Hermione?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu hanya menunduk saja. Hermione diam dengan wajah beku. Tanpa bertanya pun, ia tahu maksud gadis itu.

"Ingatlah, Pansy. Aku akan diam. Namun, jika Raja telah mempertanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan ini semua, maka aku tak akan menyembunyikan apa pun." Pansy tak bicara apa-apa. Sementara Hermione mengalihkan mata, tak ingin merasa luluh dengan raut wajah pasrah gadis itu. Tak ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ini adalah peraturan. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri. Mereka tak bisa memiliki orang berharga di samping mereka. Wadah Roh tak bisa didampingi manusia biasa yang nantinya akan membawa masalah bagi mereka sendiri.

Orang yang berharga…

Kh… bukankah kau juga memilikinya, Hermione?

Hermione Granger hanya tersenyum miris.

**Aah, dia memang benar-benar picik.**

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Sqied menyuruhmu untuk datang ke Ruang Kebutuhan malam ini." Si gadis Gryffindor mengangkat alis.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah." Pansy hanya mengangkat bahu dan Hermione memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

**xxx**

"Akhirnya… tiba juga saat ini." Sqied merogoh saku celananya. Hermione menghampirinya dari balik koper-koper yang menggunung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya seraya melihat ke dalam sebuah benda bulat yang melayang di depannya -Pensieve.

"Ein menyuruhku untuk memberimu ingatan tentang kematian wadah Roh Udara terdahulu." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah tabung kecil di depan mata emeraldnya. Hermione membelalak.

"Ra-Raja meragukanku?" Nada suaranya terdengar syok. Ia pikir Ein sengaja menyuruh begitu agar ia tidak berbuat macam-macam yang menandakan bahwa ia seorang pembangkang. Sqied menahan tawa.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak mungkin diragukan." Ia mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melihat ingatan itu?" tanyanya sebal setelah menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari rambutnya.

"Dengarkan dulu. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Menurutmu, kenapa wadah roh udara terdahulu bisa meninggal?" Si pemuda Ravenclaw memasukkan isi tabung itu ke dalam Pensieve.

"Karena dibunuh?" tebak Hermione dengan wajah pura-pura lugu seolah Pansy tak pernah memberitahukan tentang kematian ibu Luna. Sqied berpose seolah sedang berpikir.

"... jawaban yang menarik, sayangnya sama sekali tak tepat sasaran. Maksuklah ke dalam Pensieve itu dan kau akan tahu sebabnya." tandasnya seraya mendorong pundak gadis itu mendekati Pensieve. "Aku bertaruh kau tak akan menyukainya," bisiknya menakut-nakuti gadis itu. Hermione mendelik kesal sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam benda berbentuk lingkaran di depannya itu.

Partikel-partikel di sekitarnya bergerak cepat membentuk suatu gambaran yang tak ia ketahui. Baru saja ia berkedip satu kali, ia telah berpijak di sebuah lantai batu dengan suasana di malam hari. Dan dengan melihat arsitektur yang tidak asing di sekitarnya, ia langsung tahu bahwa ia tengah berada di dalam kastil Hogwarts.

"Daah, Knightsroot!" Hermione segera berpaling ke arah suara. Ia melongo saat melihat seseorang yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke atas. Laki-laki itu berambut kuning cerah pendek dan bermata emerald. Wajah yang tidak asing. Gadis itu mengangkat alis dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sumpah. Dia tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Sqied yang rambutnya tidak panjang dan tak berkuncir seperti yang tampak di depan matanya itu. Ia membuntuti pemuda itu hingga ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan sesekali menengok ke arah koridor di belakangnya. Hermione menaikkan alis. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilihat pemuda itu. Ia menaikkan alis saat melihat Profesor Dumbledore yang tampaknya sedang menceramahi seorang… anak laki-laki? Untuk apa Sqied sembunyi dari hal seperti ini?

Ia mendekat dengan raut wajah penasaran dan membelalak saat melihat wajah yang ia pikir anak laki-laki itu. Tangannya gemetar sesaat setelah melihat jelas wajah anak itu.

Rambut yang dipendekkan dengan model seperti laki-laki.

Bola mata sekelam malam.

Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Dan ia yakin bahwa anak kecil itu adalah Raja. Ya. Walaupun dia mempunyai rambut seperti potongan laki-laki, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa anak itu adalah Raja. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada di gendongan anak kecil itu. Cheshire. Jelas anak itu adalah Ein. Hermione menatap wajahnya. Well, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa Raja yang dulu dengan sekarang pun sama sekali tak jauh beda. Tetap dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Dumbledore menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Ein kecil. Ia memandangnya dengan sedikit raut wajah kekecewaan.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak membuntuti Lucius Malfoy, Ein." Hermione menaikkan alis keheranan. Untuk apa Ein mengikuti Lucius Malfoy?

"Saya hanya ingin tahu jalan ke manornya saja," jelas Ein seraya mengelus punggung Cheshire. Dumbledore menaikkan alis. Gadis kecil di depannya memandang dinding di sampingnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui."

"Siapa-"

"Ein!" panggil Sqied dengan senyum ramah. Ia mengangguk sopan pada Dumbledore yang mulai memandangnya curiga. "Maaf, Sir. Apa saya mengganggu?" tanyanya lugu dan Hermione nyaris terbanting ke lantai.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Sqied." Ein menatapnya datar dari ekor matanya. "Profesor Dumbledore sudah tahu apa dirimu." Sqied memutar bola matanya. 'Dirimu' katanya? Ha! Seperti kau tidak saja, Ein!

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Sir. Saya pikir anda sedang memaksanya bicara," ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Dumbledore diam sejenak. Masih terbesit sorot mata curiga di kedua matanya.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya lebih percaya padaku, Mr. Knightsroot." Sqied hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini?" sela Ein. Sqied diam sejenak seraya melirik Kepala sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Cecilia lengah. Sore ini… 3 jiwa hilang sia-sia." Ia mengusap rambut emasnya. Tangan Ein berhenti mengelus punggung Cheshire. Sorot matanya beku.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ayolah! Dia punya anak yang masih berumur 9 tahun. Dia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kau tahu itu." Jantung Hermione berdebar keras. Jelas sekali bahwa kedua orang itu tengah membicarakan ibu Luna, wadah Roh Udara terdahulu. Ia mendesah tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa ada wadah Roh Udara yang lengah hingga meninggalkan 3 jiwa manusia untuk habis dimakan. Itu benar-benar memalukan!

"Berbuat baiklah pada Cecilia Lovegood, Ein. Dia sangat loyal padamu," timpal Dumbledore. Air mukanya tak ramah. Sementara Ein hanya diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menanggapi saran kepala sekolah di depannya itu.

"Kami permisi, Profesor," kata Ein pada akhirnya. Sqied menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Raja bertubuh mungil itu. Dumbledore memandang punggungnya dengan dahi mengerut.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh, Ein." Ein berhenti. Ia tak menoleh pada Dumbledore. Sqied melipat tangan di depan dada, menunggu.

"Wadah Roh Api terdahulu akan melakukannya dengan lebih kejam." Alis putih orang tua di belakangnya mengerut dalam.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang wadah Roh Api sebelummu," tukasnya.

"Karena itulah aku membuntuti Lucius Malfoy. Agar aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wadah Roh Api sebelumku." Ein beranjak pergi. Sqied membungkuk minta maaf kepada Dumbledore atas sikap Ein yang tak bisa dibilang sopan itu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengejar anak itu. Hermione ikut mengejar dan saat menoleh ke belakang, raut wajah tanpa ekspresi Dumbledore-lah yang ia lihat. Seolah ada kekhawatiran yang terselubung di balik wajah tuanya.

Hermione berdiri di samping Sqied di beranda sepi. Tampak di depannya Ein yang telah berubah wujud sedang duduk di punggung Cheshire yang telah berubah menjadi kucing raksasa berekor 2. Hermione tetap mengamati dengan seksama. Sejak mereka meninggalkan Dumbledore, tak ada lagi yang bicara dan Sqied sendiri terus berwajah masam.

"Berhentilah berwajah konyol seperti itu," ucap Ein seraya menarik pedangnya keluar dan menghadapkannya pada bulan purnama. Mengamatinya dengan seksama seolah ia mencari-cari keretakan di matanya. Cahaya pedangnya berkilau ditimpa sinar bulan yang cerah. Ia menyarungkannya kembali. Sqied menatap punggungnya tajam dan Ein mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ayo, Chess," gumamnya seraya mencondongkan badannya. Dan Cheshire melesat cepat hingga menyisakan angin di tempatnya berdiri dengan 4 kakinya yang besar-besar tadi.

"Seharusnya kau bertindak bijaksana, Pembawa Sial," bisiknya geram. Ia lalu mengubah wujudnya sebelum melesat pergi, tanpa menyadari Hermione yang tengah menahan tangan kanannya agar tidak menghujamkan pedang peraknya di jantung laki-laki itu dari belakang. Si gadis menggeram pelan dengan mata berkilat marah. Ia menghela nafas berat seraya menurunkan kembali lengannya dan menyarungkan pedangnya. Wajahnya masih penuh kemarahan. Namun, ia lantas tersentak kaget saat suasana di sekitarnya berubah cepat dan membentuk suatu tempat yang belum ia pernah lihat sebelumnya –well, dia memang sering terbang bersama Raven tanpa memerhatikan sekitarnya.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke wilayah ini!" teriakan marah Sqied memekakkan telinganya. Hermione terbelalak tatkala menyaksikan wadah Roh Tanah itu tengah dikelilingi oleh jiwa-jiwa yang menatapnya lapar. Sqied kembali melesat cepat dan pedang di tangannya bergerak ringan. Menebas jiwa-jiwa yang tak sempat menghindari gerakan cepat pedang peraknya itu. "Cecilia!" panggilnya keras. Menatap penuh tanya wanita yang berwujud wadah Roh Udara di seberang.

Hermione terdiam. Ia berbalik perlahan dan menatap wanita itu.

Rambutnya yang keriting dan berwarna keemasan disanggul ke belakang.

Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu memancarkan kesedihan samar.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu!" tukasnya seraya meloncat lincah. Sqied hanya mendecih. Ia semakin sebal saat ingat bahwa tugas Ramuan yang akan dikumpul besok pagi belum ia kerjakan. "Ayo, berharap agar Snape tidak memberikan detensi padaku," gumamnya kesal. Ia hendak menebas salah satu mangsanya saat aura Ein mendekatinya. Gerakannya terhenti dan dengan raut wajah penuh tanya ia menoleh ke samping. Kedua mata zamrudnya membelalak.

"Apa maksud- AAAAA!" Ein yang sedang menunggangi Cheshire menyambar Sqied dan menarik kerah jas laki-laki itu, mengangkatnya seolah beratnya tak lebih dari kapas. Ia merintih saat dilempar ke belakang. Ia siap meledak jika saja Ein tidak segera turun dari tunggangannya dan membelah dua batu besar yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya. Ia menahan nafas dan menoleh ke arah orang yang telah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"**Hebat. Anak yang cekatan."**

Mata Sqied menyipit tidak suka.

Ia tidak suka suara itu.

Suara dengan nada mengejek itu sangat memuakkan.

"Irvina." Ia menggeram marah.

Permata emeraldnya berkilat marah menatap anak kecil berambut orange yang tengah menatap Ein dengan sorot mata andalannya.

Sorot mata yang memandang rendah.

"Raja!" Cecilia lantas melesat cepat menamengi Ein dari pencuri Roh level tertinggi itu. Irvina menyeringai meremehkan. Cecilia menatapnya sengit.

"Me-" Ein baru saja berbicara, namun Cecilia telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Wanita itu telah melesat ke arah Irvina dengan pedang tergenggam erat. Irvina menyeringai lebar.

"CECILIA!"

Hermione terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya memucat. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar bentakan itu. Wadah Roh Udara membelalak saat pedangnya hanya menebas udara kosong. Dan ia bertingkah seolah bentakan itu tak terdengar olehnya.

"CECILIA!" bentak Ein berang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ra-"

"Kena kau," bisik Irvina tepat di belakangnya. Tangan kecilnya menempel di punggung wanita yang tengah sedikit membungkuk itu. Permata abu-abu Cecilia melebar. Sqied dan Ein lantas berlari ke arahnya. Sang Raja lebih dulu mendekat, namun pedangnya ikut menebas udara kosong. Irvina telah meloncat lincah ke belakang. Padahal tubuh Ein lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Ahaaahahaaa!" Ia tertawa nyaring. Sqied bahkan masih melihat seringai lebar di wajah anak kecil itu. Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Pedangnya bergetar hebat saat anak kecil itu menghilang hanya dalam 1 kedipan mata saja.

"Sial!" Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan suasana berubah hening.

Hermione terdiam membisu. Scene di depannya juga hening. Raja dan penguasa hanya menatap si prajurit spesial dalam diam. Raja terlalu terkejut. Bahkan, Cecilia hanya bisa terduduk dengan nafas yang ditarik lambat-lambat. Ia tak bisa memercayai kenyataan yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. Memandangnya lekat-lekat.

**Apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya!**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sangat ringan hingga rasanya ia bisa melayang tanpa menggunakan 'mana'. Ia menatap takut-takut pada sang Raja yang masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata melebar. Cheshire bahkan menggeram ke arahnya. Menatapnya seolah akan menerkamnya dengan cakar menyembul keluar di jari-jarinya. Sontak, ia tersadar. Matanya membelalak. Wajahnya memucat. Ia mendongak menatap Ein dengan penuh kekhwatiran dan ketakutan.

"Ra-raja… S-saya…" ucapnya terbata-bata. Tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan.

"Bagaimana bisa…" Sqied menjatuhkan pedangnya sendiri. Beruntung pencuri Roh tak terlihat lagi di sekitar mereka. Tentu saja. Karena mereka sudah habis ditebas.

Kini hanya ada satu masalah yang tertinggal.

Hanya tinggal Cecilia Lovegood yang telah menyadari kenapa Raja terdiam menatapnya seperti itu.

Hermione yang sedari tadi heran dengan apa yang terjadi, kini menyadarinya. Saat aura wadah Roh Udara membuat Cheshire menggeram liar, ia ikut terduduk syok. Jantungnya berdetak brutal memikirkan seandainya waktu itu, seandainya saja Raja tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin saja anak kecil itu bisa datang dan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Hal mengerikan yang tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang khawatir wadah Roh yang telah memakan Roh di dalam jiwanya.

Ya. Cecilia Lovegood telah memakan Roh Udara yang berdiam di dalam jiwanya.

Padahal Irvina hanya menyentuh punggung wanita itu. Namun, ia bisa membuat wadah Roh Udara secara tak sadar memakan Roh Udara itu sendiri.

Artinya-

"… kau telah menjadi musuh 'kami'." Cecilia terperanjat. Dengan gemetar, ia mendongak menatap Raja yang tengah berdiri dengan sorot mata dingin. Sqied hanya memandangi mereka. Dadanya sesak.

"Bersumpahlah, Cecilia," perintah Ein, dingin. Permata abu-abu si wanita berambut emas mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah akhir apa yang menunggunya.

Hermione terpaku menyaksikan saat Cecilia mengucapkan sumpahnya. Matanya terpatri dalam butiran-butiran air mata yang jatuh perlahan di pipinya yang pucat. Raja tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan. Begitu pula dengan Sqied dan dirinya. Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan sang mantan wadah Roh Udara mengucapkan sumpah terakhirnya.

Ia membungkukkan punggungnya. Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan saat membuka mata, wajah orang-orang yang ia sayangi terbayang. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba saja terlintas begitu cepat. Hanya satu. Hanya ada satu yang membuatnya kembali menyadari hakikatnya 10 menit yang lalu.

Hakikatnya sebagai wadah Roh Udara yang melindungi dan menaati Raja.

Saat pertama kali ia berlutut di depan seorang Einen Kleird yang baru saja dipilih oleh Roh Api.

Ia ingat bagaimana perasaan itu.

Kini ia mengingatnya.

**Hee? bukankah ini hal terakhir yang menyenangkan?**

Ein berdiri dengan pedang diangkat sebatas bahu. Dan tanpa ekspresi diayunkannya hingga menyentuh leher wanita itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Cecilia Lovegood Baskerville." Wanita itu terdiam sekilas sebelum tersenyum bahagia.

CRAAASSHH!

Kini,

yang tertinggal hanyalah serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang melayang bersama angin.

GRAAANNNKKK!

Hermione terbelalak. Ia merasakannya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Gerbang Udara tertutup rapat. Seolah ada rantai yang melilitnya erat. Erat. Sangat erat.

"Gerbang Udara telah tersegel," ucap Sqied lirih. Tatapannya sendu. Ia beralih memandangi punggung Ein yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya mendecih kesal menahan air mata.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Xenophilius dan anaknya? Haruskah kita jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan? Xenophilius pasti tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang. Dia harus tahu itu. Terserah apakah dia mau menerimanya atau tidak." Sqied mengalihkan mata. Tatapannya berubah kosong dan hampa.

Dan si penyaksi hanya diam dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Menyadari maksud ucapan sang Raja. Ia hanya diam saat tubuhnya terasa tertarik dan benda-benda di sekitarnya berubah menjadi benda-benda hitam yang melayang-layang. Ia lantas mengeluarkan wajahnya dari Pensieve sebelum mencari sosok Sqied yang ternyata tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa… apa maksudmu!" tanyanya sengit. Sqied menaikkan alis. Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya sembari mencengkeram sisi Pensieve.

"Kau perlihatkan ingatan itu untuk memperingatiku, 'kan!" Sqied tertawa kecil seraya berpaling pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Jawab, Sqied! Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya!" Hermione kembali membentak marah. Raut wajahnya seolah memberitahukan bahwa ia siap menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra 'Avada Kedavra' walaupun ia sama sekali belum pernah –dan tidak akan pernah mau- mempelajarinya. Sqied berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap Hermione dari balik bahunya.

"Tinggalkanlah dia, 'Mione." Ia tersenyum miris dan Hermione Granger terduduk syok di lantai batu yang dingin. Tangannya gemetar.

Sangat jelas.

Maksud pemuda itu sangat jelas.

**xxx**

"AAAH! Turnamen Triwizard! 1 minggu lagi!" Ron tersenyum girang terlebih saat melihat nama Durmstrang tercantum di papan pengumuman. Harry mencondongkan badan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas di antara kerumunan manusia itu.

**Turnamen Triwizard**

"Apa itu 'Turnamen Triwizard'?" tanya Harry seraya berusaha menerobos keluar. Teman sejawatnya hanya menggeleng iba.

"Well, itu adalah pertarungan antara 3 wakil sekolah sihir untuk memperebutkan sebuah piala," ucap Ron asal-asalan. "Kau tahu, konon piala itu diisi dengan jus labu yang paling lezat," tambahnya seraya berbisik sok misterius. Harry mengangkat alis. Jus labu? Konyol sekali kalau melakukan pertarungan hanya untuk sepiala jus labu.

Dug!

"Ah, maaf!" Harry menengadah. Melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang baru saja ditabrak Ron. Jubah Slytherin pemuda itu membuatnya merengut. Pemuda itu tampak diam sesaat dan Harry terlihat sipa menerima umpatan kemarahn pemuda itu. Namun, rupanya ia salah pengertian. Pemuda berambut emas itu malah tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar pemuda bermata emas itu seraya tersenyum ramah. Harry dan Ron balas tersenyum gugup, merasa aneh karena tak biasanya ada murid Slytherin yang bersikap seramah itu. Pemuda itu pun beranjak pergi.

"Dia baik, ya," komentar Harry seraya mengusap rambutnya. Ron mengangguk.

"Ya, sih. Sayangnya, dia murid Slytherin."

"Kalian kenal pemuda tadi, ya?" 2 laki-laki itu lantas terlonjak kaget. Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan memandang kesal Hermione.

"Kupikir siapa." Ron mendengus dan si gadis hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian kenal orang tadi?" tanyanya ulang. Harry mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak. Baru saja ketemu tadi. Memangnya kenapa?" Hermione menatapnya sekilas.

"Cuma tanya," jawabnya singkat. Ron melirik kearahnya..

"Hei, kau pucat. Apa segitu beratnya membuat program peduli Peri Rumah-mu itu?" Ia mendelik.

"Kau sangat perhatian, Ron," balasnya sarkastis dan si rambut merah hanya tertawa. Trio itu akhirnya pergi setelah bel kembali berbunyi. Dan selama perjalanan menuju Rumah Kaca, Hermione mencekoki dua sahabatnya tentang Turnamen Triwizard. Mulai dari sejarahnya, peraturan-peraturannya hingga penyihir-penyihir yang pernah ikut serta di dalamnya. Hingga rasanya ada asap yang mengepul dari kepala Harry. Ron? Oh, jangan tanya. Dia menutup telinganya selama perjalanan dengan ear plug yang sudah dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari.

Di dalam kegelapan lorong menuju asrama Slytherin, seorang pemuda bersandar di dinding. Permata emasnya menatap lekat-lekat kedua telapak tangannya. Sorot matanya sendu. Ia lantas memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Rein… tubuh ini…!" Sontak ia menoleh ke samping, ke arah jalan menuju tangga. Ia bersumpah baru saja merasakan seseorang mengamatinya, tapi dimana? Kenapa ia tidak melihatnya. Jantungnya berdetak brutal. Tangannya gemetar. Ia tertawa gugup.

"Ha…haha… Tidak mungkin… tak akan ada yang menyadarinya… mereka tidak akan pernah mungkin menyadarinya…"

"Wooaahh! Siapa yang kulihat ini!" Reul menjatuhkan tangannya. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan. Si pemilik suara berniat mendekatinya. Hantu itu melayang dengan menyeringai.

"Pergilah, Peeves," ucap Reul dingin. Kedua matanya menatap tajam hantu itu. Peeves bergidik.

"Hiiiii!" Hantu itu melayang pergi, meninggalkan Reul Lightning yang menatapnya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

**xxx**

Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia menggerutu karena tiba-tiba saja didatangi Cheshire yang langsung menghilang setelah meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan:

**Ruang Kebutuhan, sekarang.**

Bodoh! Padahal dia baru saja mengerjakan essay programnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum memasuki Ruang Kebutuhan. Sqied langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya sarkastis sepertinya ia masih dendam dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Sqied diam sejenak.

"Tinggal Pansy…" Hanya dengan dua kata bernada lesu itu, si gadis langsung sadar bahwa suasana di ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan aura Ein. Aura yang mencekam. Perlahan Ia mendekati Sqied.

"Kau habis membuat Raja marah, ya?" bisiknya pelan. Sqied menyentil dahinya saat melihat tatapan menuduh gadis itu.

"Sok tahu!" Hermione mencibir. Ia baru saja ingin menginjak kaki Sqied saat-

"Hai, semuanya!" Pansy menyapa dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sqied tak membalas, ia malah berpaling dan berjalan melewati kursi-kursi yang tersusun rapi di ruangan. Ia mengahampiri sebuah sofa besar berwarna krim. Ia tampak berbicara. Hermione memandangnya aneh tanpa memerhatikan Pansy yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia waspada saat melihat Raja yang ternyata duduk di sofa itu berdiri dan memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Dingin. Sqied mengikuti Ein yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Kepergianku ke Pertemuan entah kenapa diketahui oleh pencuri Roh." Hermione dan Pansy tersentak. Kenapa Ein membahas masalah itu?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Kabar terpilihnya wadah Roh Udara menyebar lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Ia masih berjalan ke arah mereka.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"'Mereka' berusaha mengumpan wadah Roh Udara agar membuka gerbangnya sendiri." Hermione menunduk takut. Ein berhenti 5 langkah dari mereka. Sqied ikut berhenti. Tatapannya datar.

"Tidakkah ini aneh…" Hermione mengepalkan tangannya gemetar. Seolah Ein sedang memarahinya.

"…Pansy?" lanjut Ein memandang tepat ke kedua mata hitam Pansy yang gemetar hebat. Hermione menatap Pansy bingung. Sementara, si gadis Slytherin mencengkeram erat rok biru yang dikenakannya.

"A…aku…" katanya terbata-bata. Dia tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu. Kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu?

"Aku yakin, nama 'Reul Lightning' tidaklah asing bagimu," ujarnya dingin. Hermione mulai menyadari maksud gadis itu. Kedua matanya melebar. Dilihatnya Pansy yang juga tampak menyadarinya. Gadis itu terduduk syok. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua bola matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Ti…Tidak mungkin!"

"**Bunuh dia, Pansy."**

-To be continued-

**A/N:**Alhamdulillah, chapter ini bisa selesai juga. Fuh, maaf readers saya harus berhdapan dengan les sore sehingga saya hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk menulis. Oh, ya, sebenarnya di chapter ini –mungkin- banyak kunci-kunci rahasia yang sedikit ku ungkap. Misalnya tentang si itu yang ternyata begini dan si ini yang ternyata begitu.. Fuh, banyak juga, ya… -contohnya gak jelas, cing! -_-.

Yosh! Saya mau balas review di chap kemarin, dulu.^-^

**Diggory****Malfoy****:**Kenapa Ein bunuh dia? Yah, semuanya sudah dijelaskan di atas. Btw, thanks atas pemberitahuannya. Saya memang kurang perhatian kesitu, coz saya habis ngubah alur cerita waktu itu. Draco? Au ah, gelaap!

Maaf, saya tidak dapat mengupdate secepat harapan anda.*ngebungkuk* Thanks atas review-nya, yah!^-^/

**nyan-himeko****:**Maaf, Himeko-san, tapi tolong lebih utamakan belajar, ya. ^^'

Thanks atas informasinya, saya memang kurang memerhatikannya. Semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan Himeko-san.^^ Btw, Himeko-san sudah baca Pandora episode 67 gak? Wueesh! makin seru, maaan! Saya mulai berspekulasi bahwa Glen terdahulu adalah ayah dari Alice dan Will Of The Abyss! Keren! *Dia emang keren, kok*… Apalagi Oswald –Glen sebelum Reo- punya banyak adegan di chapter itu. Pemimpin Baskerville tuh kalau milih tubuh pasti yang keren-keren, ya. ^^"a

Yosh! Thanks, atas review-nya dan karena sudah mau menunggu!^^/

Dan untuk para readers, thanks for reading!^^

**Next: **

"**Aku Irvina." Reul menaikkan alis. Anak kecil itu menyeringai semakin lebar. **

"**Aku menawarimu kebebasan dan kekuatan dari kebimbanganmu."**

"**Eh?"**

"**Pilihlah, Reul Lightning. Apakah kau mau hidup dalam tubuh lemahmu dan tertidur tak berdaya untuk selamanya… atau bergabung bersamaku dalam kebebasan dan kekuatan yang tak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiranmu?"**

**.**

**.**

**_Touch Of Air_**

**-Rozen91-**


	13. Chapter 13

**11 Desember 1990 – Malam Hari di Diagon Alley**

Dia berlari tanpa memedulikan kelelahan yang merambati kakinya. Wajahnya memerah karena tersengat angin malam yang dingin. Padahal nafasnya tersengal-sengal, namun ia masih berusaha meneriakkan sebuah nama.

Hanya sebuah nama yang bergema di lorong sempit dan sepi itu.

"**REUL!****"**

Remaja berambut emas itu kembali berlari seolah tak merasakan lelah di kedua kakinya dan sesak di paru-parunya. Ia masih memanggil. Masih memanggil.

Dan angin dinginlah yang menjawabnya.

Kedua kakinya membawanya keluar dari lorong sempit itu hingga ia sampai di jalan utama Diagon Alley. Permata emasnya liar mencari. Tangannya gemetar karena dingin. Ia kembali berlari, menepis rasa dingin yang membekukan kaki dan kedua tangannya.

"Reul…" panggilnya gemetar seolah akan menangis. Di antara manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang, matanya menangkap sebuah jalan kecil menurun.

Knocktrun Alley. Mungkinkah Reul ada di sana? Ia menerobos dan berjalan perlahan ke tempat itu. Kedua matanya waspada saat kakinya menuruni tangga. Penyihir-penyihir berpakaian lusuh menatapnya tajam dan curiga di balik kegelapan. Ia tak mengacuhkannya. Kembali lagi, kakinya membawanya ke tempat sepi dengan cahaya remang. Dan matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah terowongan gelap di bawah sebuah anak tangga. Nafasnya lantas tercekat. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Kedua matanya terpatri pada sejumput rambut yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya remang lampu.

Ya.

Laki-laki yang dicarinya kini tertelungkup kaku di atas tanah berlapiskan lantai batu yang dingin.

"**REUL!****"**

Dan Rein Lightning tanpa sadar menggenangkan air mata kedua permata emasnya,

yang berkilat di bawah sinar remang sang lampu.

Ia gemetar saat membalikkan tubuh itu.

Ia gemetar saat melihat wajah pucat dan lecet laki-laki itu.

Ia gemetar saat merasakan detakan lemah jantungnya.

"**HUUAAARRGGH!"**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Line 13: A Forgotten Sacrifice II – Reul Lightning**

**Time****Line:**12 Desember 1993.

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

Pansy terduduk lemas dengan wajah tertunduk, shock. Nafasnya tercekat mengulang-ngulang kata-kata Ein dalam pikirannya. Ia segera mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh harap.

"Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon! Jangan bunuh dia. Aku akan melakukan apa saja, Raja!" pintanya dengan mata sembab. Hermione hendak mendekat, namun dicegat Sqied yang menggelengkan kepalanya pada gadis itu. Pansy tak pernah memohon seperti ini. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri di depan gadis itu hanya menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tak mau melakukannya?" tanyanya datar. Pansy membelalak.

"Bukan! Maksudku, jangan membunuhnya!" pintanya lagi. Ein maju mendekat dan berhenti saat tangan Sqied berada di pundaknya.

"Jangan, Ein," katanya serius.

"Menyingkirlah," perintahnya dan Sqied langsung menarik tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membantah perintah wadah Roh Api itu. Ia menghampiri Hermione dan berdiri di sampingnya. Hermione tak mengacuhkannya. Kedua matanya terpatri pada punggung sang Raja yang tegap. Tangannya mencengkeram erat rok hijau yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Lihatlah baik-baik, Hermione. Perhatikanlah tanpa menutup kedua matamu," ucap Sqied datar dan gadis di sampingnya menahan nafas. Tangannya semakin gemetar. Dia tidak tahan dengan aura mencekam Raja di ruangan itu. Dia tidak menyukai dugaan apa yang akan terjadi setelah perintah terakhir wadah Roh Api. Ia mulai ketakutan. Berkali-kali pikirannya menjerit, menyuruhnya menutup telinga dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Ein berjalan mendekati Pansy yang menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan gadis yang masih terduduk dengan wajah menunduk.

"**Angkat wajahmu, wadah Roh Air."**

Sontak, Pansy menengadah ke arah gadis itu. Kedua matanya terpaku pada sepasang permata hitam dingin yang menatapnya tanpa belas kasihan. Tak ada reaksi penolakan darinya, seolah ia telah berubah menjadi boneka sang Raja. Hermione tertegun.

"**Lihatlah baik-baik bagaimana cara Raja memerintah. Dengar, 'Mione. Tinggalkanlah orang itu atau merasakan apa yang Pansy terima saat ini, atau kemungkinan saja malah lebih parah lagi dari ini semua."**

Hermione melirik Sqied tajam seolah ia baru saja diancam. Si pemuda hanya memandang datar tontonan di depannya, tak menghiraukan respon gadis itu. Permata zamrud pemuda itu hanya memandang datar seolah sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang masih baru untuk wadah pemula seperti gadis di sampingnya.

"Bunuh Soul Thief itu," perintah Ein dingin dan bola mata hitam gadis di depannya melebar. Sqied memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bunuh," ulangnya lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

"**Bunuh musuh kita**."

Pansy terdiam dan Ein melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Pansy masih terdiam.

**DEGUP! **

Bunuh.

**Deg! **

Aku harus membunuhnya.

**Deg!**

Membunuh musuh!

"Sesuai perintahmu, Raja," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum yang nyaris seperti seringaian. Si pemuda berambut kuning cerah hanya bisa tersenyum iba seraya berjalan mengikuti Ein. Perintah si Raja jelas tak bisa dibantah. Ia tak akan mampu menolong anak itu. Malang. Anak yang malang, Pansy Parkinson yang sedang menyeringai kejam.

"**Ahahaha! Aku akan membunuhnya!**

"**Aku akan membunuhnya!"**

Hermione terpaku di tempatnya.

Terdiam dan membisu, mendengarkan lengkingan tawa si gadis malang.

**xxx**

Di perpustakaan, di meja rak kedua, tertidur seorang pemuda berambut emas. Kepalanya bersandar pada sebuah buku tebal yang sudah dibuka halamannya. Ia tertidur lelap seolah ia tak cukup tidur sebelumnya. Di dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi. Mimpi yang membawa sebuah ingatan yang tertumpuk oleh waktu yang berjalan. Tentang ingatan yang membawanya dalam penyesalan tiada akhir.

* * *

><p><strong>24 Juni 1991 – Sore Hari di Taman Kota<strong>

Pemuda itu terduduk lesu di bangku taman. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di depannya seolah ia tak tampak. Tidak. Dia memang tak tampak. Dia hanyalah jiwa yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Ia menggeram frustasi saat mengingat bahwa tubuhnya masih terbaring lemah di atas pembaringan St. Mungo. Ia menahan amarah agar air matanya tidak tumpah saat itu juga. Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Ia tak menyadari seorang anak berdiri angkuh dan memandangnya rendah.

"Menyedihkan, ya?" tanyanya retoris seraya mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu. Reul mengangkat wajahnya dan membelalak saat melihat ada manusia yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kau…"

"Ah… Aku bukan manusia, Reul Lightning," selanya seraya menyeringai sinis. Reul balas menatapnya sinis. Jelas dia tidak suka dengan wajah sok di sampingnya itu.

"Apa maumu, anak kecil?" tanyanya kasar. Perempuan kecil itu tertawa.

"Reul Lightning. Usia 16 tahun, penyihir yang bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia akan menjadi ketua Quidditch asrama Slytherin jika saja ia tak terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Ck, ck, ck… menyedihkan," ejeknya lagi, membuat wajah Reul memerah marah. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Dia benar-benar tak segan memukuli orang yang membuatnya kesal. Persetan orang itu merupakan anak kecil atau orang tua. Dia tidak peduli!

Ia baru saja melayangkan tangannya saat suara tawa anak itu kembali terdengar. Namun, kali ini berasal dari arah depannya. Ia menoleh cepat dan terdiam saat melihat anak kecil itu menatapnya tajam dengan seringai mengejek.

"Aku Irvina." Reul menaikkan alis. Anak kecil itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Aku menawarimu kebebasan dan kekuatan dari kebimbanganmu."

"Eh?"

"Pilihlah, Reul Lightning. Apakah kau mau hidup dalam tubuh lemahmu dan tertidur tak berdaya untuk selamanya… atau bergabung bersamaku dengan kebebasan dan kekuatan yang tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu?" tawarnya seraya tersenyum angkuh. Ia memandang ke samping melalui ekor matanya.

Reul terperangah. A-apa-apaan… tawaran itu!

"Bagaimana?" Irvina memainkan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya tampak bosan dan tetap sok. Reul tersadar. Tangannya gemetar.

"A-aku akan me…mikirkannya…dulu…" jawabnya lirih. Irvina menelengkan kepalanya. Senyum bosan terulas.

"Well, aku akan menemuimu lagi," katanya sambil berpaling pergi. Reul memandang punggung anak kecil itu hingga ia lenyap di antara manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang di taman. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Bingung. Ia tak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Ia harus memutuskan.

Benar.

Dia memang harus memilih.

Dan si pemuda telah memutuskan.

Jika dalam waktu 24 jam tubuhnya masih tak mau bergerak,

ia tak akan mau peduli lagi dengan tubuh manusianya.

Biar saja tertidur dan membusuk di rumah sakit membosankan itu!

* * *

><p>"…in! Rein!"<p>

Sontak, Reul bangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggil nama 'Rein'. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gugup sebelum tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, ada apa?" Pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, mendengus.

"Kau mau tidur di sini dan mati kedinginan?" tanyanya seraya memutar bola matanya. Reul tersenyum kecil saat mengangkat bahu dan menaruh kembali buku-buku yang sudah dibacanya.

"Kau ini aneh, ya," ujar pemuda berambut coklat pendek saat mereka sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. Reul mengangkat alis. Pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas.

"Aah, entah sejak kapan kau kembali tertawa lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Keyr?" Keyr diam sejenak tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang santai.

"Rein, kau tidak lagi tersenyum –seperti yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini… sejak hari itu. Aku akan paham jika kondisimu berubah karena peristiwa itu. Tapi, sekarang kau mulai tertawa lagi seperti dulu… saat Reul masih berdiri di sampingmu. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah pulih?" Reul menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut. Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa orang-orang tampak heran dan kaget saat melihatnya tersenyum. Pemuda itu menggeleng dengan senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya.

"Itu rahasia," jawabnya singkat sambil melempar senyum misterius saat Keyr kembali menatapnya aneh. Keyr tertawa kecil dengan nada yang menunjukan ketidakpercayaan karena heran dengan perubahan sikap teman sekamarnya itu. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa bertemu Reul jika ia melihat senyum itu.

Dan Reul Lightning hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sambil menyimpan dalam-dalam penyesalan di hatinya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ada satu janji yang bisa ia tepati.

Untuk adiknya yang tersayang.

Rein yang selalu berdiri di samping pembaringan tubuhnya yang lemah itu.

Rein yang selalu menangis diam saat ia berjanji akan melakukan segalanya jika Tuhan mau membangunkan kakaknya kembali.

Samar-samar suara itu masih terdengar di telinganya. Saat ia terakhir kali mengunjungi tubuhnya dan melihat Rein yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Samar-samar rintik-rintik hujan di kala itu masih terdengar.

Samar-samar ingatan di kala itu muncul bagai kilat.

Samar-samar ia ingat wajah adiknya saat itu.

"**Tuhan…**

**Tuhan… tolonglah…**

**Tolonglah kakakku, Tuhan!"**

-To be continued-

**A/N:**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya chap ini selesai setelah mengalami pengeditan berulang-ulang. Well, pribadi saya suka hubungan antar Reul dan Rein, anak kembar yang harmonis. Saya paling suka saat Rein mencari kakaknya dan mendapatinya nyaris mati di Knockturn Alley –saya bukan orang sadis, lho-. Untuk lebih detailnya, kita lihat saja chapter depan. Dan Insya Allah, chapter depan lebih asoy lagi. Menurutku agak asoy, sih, gak tahu deh dengan pembaca.\^^/

Thanks ya, karena sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini, **Diggory****Malfoy**-san, **nyan-himeko**-san, dan **Abcd-san** –yang akan menghadapi UN level SMP, belajar keras, ya!^^-

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

**_Touch Of Air_**

**-Rozen91-**


	14. Chapter 14

**27 November 1993 – Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin **

"Reul...?" Pemuda berpiyama biru itu terdiam dengan alis mengerut. Sesosok pemuda yang duduk di atas perapian, menoleh memandangnya. Senyumnya terulas. Ia bangkit dan berjalan di udara kosong.

"Tak kusangka. Kau sudah sebesar ini, Rein." Pemuda berambut emas yang dipanggil 'Rein' itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau…Reul…" Reul tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku kakakmu." Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar perapian. Rein masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata tak percaya di wajah dinginnya.

"Kau sudah mati?" Pemuda itu berhenti dengan membelakangi Rein.

"Apakah tubuhku sudah dikubur?"

"Tidak…"

"Masih hidup rupanya." Reul tertawa kecil. Terdengar palsu. Rein menekuk alis tidak mengerti. Reul menatap adiknya.

"Rein, ingatkah kau bahwa kau pernah berjanji untuk terus membantuku?" Ia menyentuh pipi adiknya dan permata emas Rein melebar tatkala merasakan betapa dinginnya sentuhan itu. Anak laki-laki yang memakai mantel putih gading yang panjang dengan ukiran 'Tg' di bagian dada dan corak berwarna biru muda, tampak tak menunggu jawaban.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang." Rein diam sesaat. Matanya terpatri pada permata emas di depannya. Seketika itu juga, ia mengingatnya. Ucapannya saat kakak kesayangannya itu tertidur di St. Mungo. Kata-kata yang selalu diulangnya setiap kali menemuinya.

"Bangunlah. Karena aku tak akan mengomel lagi jika kau suruh." Reul terdiam dengan mata melebar. Ia merasa ucapan itu tidak asing di telinganya. Ia memegang kedua pipi adiknya. Di wajahnya terulas tawa yang bebas.

"Ahahaahaa!" Saat itu, Rein Lightning merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Saat ia hampir jatuh ke bebatuan dan Reul lantas melindunginya hingga tulang kaki Reul nyaris patah. Ia menangis pulang seraya membopong kakaknya yang hanya tertawa melihatnya. Dan ia ingat betul kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Reul dengan tawa di wajahnya.

"**Bodoh! Adik bodoh!"**

Tanpa sadar airmatanya menggenang. Ia lantas menunduk seraya mengusap airmatanya. Wajahnya memerah. Reul menelengkan kepalnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau menangis karena kubilang 'bodoh'? Sebelumnya kau tidak begitu," katanya sambil menunduk ingin melihat wajah adiknya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang…kenapa tidak bangun!" Rein setengah membentak. Reul hanya berdiri diam, menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum kecil dengan tangan di saku.

"Entahlah. Tapi, mungkin… aku akan mencoba bangun…" Rein menatapnya bingung sekaligus heran. Ia hendak membuka mulut namun-

"Rein… apakah ... orangtua kita baik-baik saja?" Ia menghindari mata Reul. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Bangun dan lihatlah sendiri," ucapnya.

"Tubuhku tak berguna lagi, lho."

"Bagaimana mungkin… bagaiman mungkin kau bisa berpikir begitu! Padahal kau belum mencoba, 'kan!"

"**Ratusan kali**… **Ribuan kali**… tubuh itu tak mau bergerak…dicoba lagi pun … hasilnya tetap sama." Ia tersenyum miris. Raut wajahnya membuat Rein mengalihkan mata. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia memang bodoh!

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pinjam tubuhku… asal kau mau berjanji." Reul menaikkan alis. Rein mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya.

"Bangunlah saat kau tinggalkan tubuhku," kata Rein tegas. Reul tersenyum.

"Berikan aku waktu 12 jam untuk bangun dari tidur panjangku." Ia menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan kanan adiknya.

"…Aku terima. Berjanjilah." Reul memejamkan mata seraya menyatukan dahi mereka. Ia sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Sorot matanya tak dapat dibaca.

"…Aku berjanji."

Dan tubuh Rein Lightning ambruk di lantai setelah jiwa Reul masuk ke dalamnya dan membuat dorongan tiba-tiba. Beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya seolah ia baru memiliki tubuh. Ia memandang senang kedua tangannya yang coba ia gerakkan. Ia segera berbalik saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari arah lukisan masuk asrama. Seorang gadis berambut hitam terlihat dan tampak menatapnya heran.

"Siapa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda berambut emas itu tersenyum.

"Reul. Reul Lightning. Dan kau?" si gadis menatapnya tanpa minat seraya menaiki tangga.

"Pansy Parkinson." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Pans!" Pansy meliriknya sekilas.

"Hai juga," balasnya dengan senyum kecil sebelum menghilang di balik dinding. Reul kembali diam. Ia memerhatikan tubuhnya lagi. Kakinya melangkah pelan seolah ia sedang berdansa. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku… seperti manusia lagi."

Sejak hari itu, Rein Lightning yang berwajah dingin dan cuek seolah lenyap dari pemukaan bumi.

Kini, yang ada hanyalah seorang Reul Lightning yang ramah.

Reul yang tersenyum ramah.

Reul yang tersenyum ramah.

Yang selalu berharap dapat mengendalikan waktu.

* * *

><p>Hei, Rein.<p>

Dengarkanlah,

Kau adalah bagian dari diriku.

Jika kau sakit, maka itu akan menimpaku juga.

Jika kau bahagia, maka aku akan tahu itu.

Dengarkanlah, Rein.

Kau adalah yang berharga.

Adik kembarku yang berharga.

Karena itu,

Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak penting bagiku.

Meski aku mengucapkan janji yang pada akhirnya hanya mengecewakanmu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 14**: A Forgotten Sacrifice – The End Of The Road**

**.**

**.**

Ia menyeringai keji.

Ya.

Gadis itu tertawa melengking penuh ketidakwarasan.

"Aku akan membunuhnya sesuai dengan perintahmu, Raja. Soul Thief itu…. dia pasti mati di tanganku!" dan ia kembali tertawa seolah hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk memeriahkan kedinginan di malam itu.

Pansy berjalan santai di koridor sepi. Ia sedang mencarinya, Rein Lightning yang sedang ditumpangi Soul Thief. Bibirnya berkedut saat matanya menangkap sosok di ujung koridor dari balik bahunya.

"Pansy!"

Kau terjebak.

Pansy menyeringai. Ia berbalik dengan wujud rohnya. Tak ada senyum ramah di wajahnya, kecuali seringainya yang meremehkan.

"Halo," Rein tersentak, "Soul Thief."

Dan laki-laki itu terbelalak. Ia masih terpaku dengan sorot mata cemas. Jelas. Si Soul Thief telah memperhitungkan hal ini. Mata emasnya memandang sosok roh di depannya dengan kening bertaut. Dia tak bisa lari dari takdir. Takdir? Ingin menangis rasanya mengingat takdir ini terlalu kejam baginya.

Tubuh Rein langsung terjatuh di lantai batu tatkala sesosok jiwa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia memakai jas perak yang menjuntai hingga ke lututnya dengan inisial 'Tg' yang terjalin di sudut kiri bawah. Tatapannya nanar.

"Ah, pemakan wadah Roh Udara rupanya," komentarnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan, "Ups… sepertinya tempat ini sangat menguntungkanmu," lanjutnya. Ia segera keluar melewati jendela koridor dengan loncatan yang anggun. Sosok pemuda itu tampak terkejut dan ikut meloncat mengikutinya.

"Cih!" umpatnya saat menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu menantangnya. Mereka berdua akan saling bunuh malam ini.

Ia menatap geram gadis yang berdiri dengan santai di atas air itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini, Pansy?" tanyanya curiga. Pansy tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, karena kau akan mati, 'kan?" tanyanya retoris sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Pemuda yang wajahnya memiliki kemiripan dengan Rein Lightning itu mundur selangkah.

"Kau tak akan berani, Pans," ujarnya serius.

"Oh, ya? Kau tahu, suatu kehormatan bagiku jika bisa membunuh Soul Thief level 5 sepertimu." Pansy menyeringai lebar saat mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke arah pemuda itu dan menariknya cepat seperti sedang menarik tali. Si pemuda berambut pirang membelalak dan segera mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas saat melihat ribuan es menghujam dari belakangnya. Beruntung ia mampu membuat pelindung tak kasat mata secepat mungkin sebelum punggungnya habis ditusuk es berujung lancip tersebut.

"Menyerang dari belakang, eh? Dasar licik!" geramnya. Pansy tertawa kecil yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau lupa, hah?" Si Soul Thief menaikkan alisnya dan Pansy menyeringai, "Aku ini Slytherin. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Pansy melesat ke arahnya dengan senyum malas seraya mengayunkan pedangnya dari samping. Ia menebas sesuatu yang menamengi pemuda itu.

"Hee… pelindung itu tak akan mampu melindungimu selamanya." Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan lagi, kau tak ingat sedang berdiri di atas air, eh?" Pemuda itu terbelalak. Terlambat untuk menghindar. Dia telah diserang di dalam tabir pelindungnya sendiri. Ribuan jarum meluncur keluar dari dalam air dan menghujani tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Cepat.

Terlalu cepat.

Dia tak akan mati semudah itu. Apakah ini balasan karena telah menyeludupkan para Soul Thief untuk memakan jiwa wadah Roh Udara yang baru? Dia tak tahu dan tidak peduli. Mata emasnya hanya menyiratkan perasaan terluka terhadap gadis itu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Bukan pilihan menyenangkan jika dia harus mengeksekusi gadis yang dicintainya?

Cinta?

Hanya semudah inikah kata cinta keluar begitu saja tanpa pertanggungjawaban yang sepadan?

Tak apa, 'kan? Lagipula dia akan mati-

"**Berjanjilah, Reul. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan bangun."**

**Ah, benar juga…**

**Aku sudah…**

"Kh!"

Suara itu membuatnya berjuang. Ia ingat. Ia ingat janjinya. Harus ada janji yang ditepatinya. Dia tidak boleh mati sia-sia. Tidak boleh mati sia-sia!

Ia menyingkir jauh ke daratan setelah melepas barier-nya. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam. Pansy telah mengetahui identitas aslinya dan jika dia menginginkan pertarungan semuanya pasti karena perintah Rajanya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan. Dia tidak boleh egois karena hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Padahal dia sudah berjanji. Dia tak bisa semudah itu melepaskan benang yang telah terikat kuat di jarinya.

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Bersiaplah, wadah Roh Air. Aku akan dengan senang hati membunuhmu!" gertaknya merentangkan kedua tangannya, memanggil angin kecang yang tiba-tiba berhembus kuat di sana. Pansy tertegun sebelum menyeringai lebar. Matanya melengkung keji.

"Aku akan melayanimu dan ingatlah pedang siapa yang menembus jantungmu." Ia mengangkat pedangnya di bawah matanya. Seringainya melebar. Memperlihatkan wajah jelek yang tersenyum keji. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum melesat maju dengan pedang yang siap menebas. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Reul mengayunkan pedang tak kasat mata yang terbuat dari angin sebelum melesat maju. Dan setelahnya, yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan nyaring dari dua pedang yang bertabrakan yang memaksa untuk mendominasi yang lain.

Pedang itu berteriak melengking saat kembali bertabrakkan.

Pansy tertawa dengan seringainya yang lapar dan meremehkan.

Reul Lightning hanya bisa meringis di dalam hati.

Hatinya sesak.

Bagaimana… Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membunuh gadis yang dicintainya!

Hatinya goyah, membuat genggaman erat pada ganggang pedangnya melonggar. Pansy menyeringai dan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat melihat gerakan pencuri itu melambat. Matanya berkilat. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dari samping da-

TRAAANG!

**JLEB!**

Pedang itu melayang saat pedang lainnya menembus jantung.

Dan Reul Lightning mengutuk kebodohannya saat membiarkan gadis itu menghujamkan pedangnya ke dadanya. Ia meringis saat darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pansy tampak menatapnya dingin. Reul balas menatapnya dengan air muka menahan sakit saat gadis itu mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar. Ia mengerang kesakitan sebelum memejamkan matanya saat melihat air mata dari gadis yang menatapnya dingin itu. Air mata. Ya, wadah Roh Air mengalirkan air mata. Hal yang aneh jika kau melihat ekspresinya yang dingin seolah air mata itu tak ada dan itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi Reul.

**xxx**

Reul membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Melihat Pansy yang memandang tanpa belas kasih. Air mata yang masih mengalir seolah tak gadis itu rasakan. Seolah dia adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Selamat tinggal, Soul Thief," ucapnya seraya menjatuhkan mata pedangnya ke jantung pemuda fana yang terbaring tak berdaya. Reul hanya memandang wajahnya walau memang rasa sakit itu sangat menyakitkan. Tangannya yang mulai membentuk retakan-retakan rapuh terulur, hendak menggapai gadis itu. Sementara Pansy hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi dan tetap membiarkan pedangnya tertancap di jantungnya dan menembus tanah. Reul ingin meraih gadis itu. Namun, **percuma**.

Pada dasarnya, ia hanya akan terpecah menjadi keping-keping cahaya yang melayang bersama angin.

Yang berlalu di mata orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Yang akan hilang di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Yang akan dilupakan seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan.

**xxx**

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Reul," bisik Sqied seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menenangkan. Ia tampak tersenyum lega. Tak apa. Tak apa, Jack. Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. 'Bekas teman'mu telah pergi dengan pengorbanan. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa Soul Thief level seperti itu seharusnya mampu mengalahkan Pansy hanya dalam sekali serang. Dan dia seharusnya berhadapan dengan wadah Roh Tanah jika ingin yang sebanding kekuatannya. Tapi, si bodoh itu malah memilih untuk mengalah. Bodoh. Ya. Kau bodoh, Reul Lightning. Mengalah karena cinta? Itu lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Sqied menghela nafas seraya mengusap rambutnya. Sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan kesedihan. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan kehilangan itu tak pernah hilang? Padahal, sejak umur 5 tahun dia telah dilatih sebagai 'bayangan'. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu merasakan perasaan seperti itu!

"Aah, kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Jack," gumamnya membodohi diri sendiri seraya mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Ia tertegun saat melihat Ein berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya seraya memandangi akhir pertarungan di bawah. Cheshire bergelung manja di gendongan gadis itu.

"Aku ingat laki-laki itu. Sayang sekali, dia harus menjalani akhir yang tragis seperti itu." Sqied mendengus sinis.

"Apa ini? Kau sendiri yang menyuruh Pansy membunuhnya," komentarnya sarkastik sebelum diam. Ein mengacuhkannya. Ia mengingat pemuda itu. Walaupun sudah lama sekali. Ia masih mengingatnya.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kau tersesat, adik kecil?" <strong>

* * *

><p>Suatu saat, ingatan itu akan terlupa, terpendam dalam ingatan lainnya. Namun, ingatan itu akan kembali ketika ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak sengaja mengingatnya.<p>

Benda kenangan.

Yang menarik ingatan-ingatan masa lalu dan saling menghubungkannya dengan ingatan yang lain.

Dan mereka akan tahu bahwa mereka pernah mengalami apa yang orang lain alami saat itu juga.

Di balik sebuah jendela kaca, seorang gadis berambut coklat hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia tersenyum sedih saat melihat sosok Pansy yang hanya berdiri sendiri di sana. Ia berduka untuk gadis itu. Berduka sembari memendam dalam-dalam ketakutan dan kecemasan di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana… Bagaimana seandainya Raja… menyuruhnya untuk membunuh orang itu? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Wadah Roh tidak membunuh manusia. Ya. Jangan khawatir, Hermione. Raja…Raja tak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk membunuh manusia.

Hermione tertawa kecil, mengasihani diri sendiri karena terlalu khawatir. Ia tertawa kecil yang lebih terkesan kaku dan gugup.

**xxx**

Pemuda itu terjaga. Ia terdiam sejenak, seolah masih berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi padanya. Perlahan ia bangun dengan air muka tak mengerti. Ia membuka gorden jendela dan melihat sinar matahari yang buram.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun," ujar Keyr yang duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya tampaknya ia masih mengantuk. Wajarlah, tak ada yang biasa bangun secepat itu. Pemuda bermata emas itu tak mengacuhkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh, matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di luar jendela seolah ia belum pernah melihatnya. Keyr menguap sebelum mengusap rambutnya.

"Well, semalam kau pingsan. Awalnya mau kubawa ke Madam Pomfrey, tapi kupikir sebaiknya kubawa ke kamar saja. Kau, 'kan tidak suka obat." pemuda itu kembali memeluk gulingnya dan siap untuk kembali tidur –"Masih ngantuk," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Oh," tanggap Rein datar. Ia telah sadar kembali. Artinya… Reul sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya? Ya. Dia sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya dan itu terjadi tadi malam. Jadi, dia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri? Rein melirik jam dinding di atas rak. Sekarang sudah pukul 05.35. Well, dia akan menunggu hingga 12 jam yang dikatakan Reul itu selesai. Ia menghela nafas. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Matanya terpejam dan-

**Rein…**

Sontak, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Apa ia tak salah dengar. Itu… terdengar seperti suara kakaknya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini!

Ia tertegun saat melihat cahaya-cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip terbawa angin di luar jendela. Ia sedikit memicingkan kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Apakah itu kunang-kunang? Ia tidak tahu. Namun, semakin dilihat, ia semakin merasakan keganjilan di hatinya. Kecemasan. Ketakutan. Kekhawatiran. Seolah ada batu yang mengganjal.

Tes.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari kedua permata emasnya. Kenapa ia menangis? Tidak. Itu hanyalah air mata yang mengalir. Raut wajahnya tetaplah dingin. Dia tidak menangis. Seharusnya dia tidak menangis. Hingga ia akhirnya tersadar atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Gemetar tangannya menyentuh air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia hanya tersadar akan suatu kemungkinan. Kemungkinan itu terasa benar dan nyata. Namun, tetap saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya!

"Eh?... Reul…?" gumamnya tak yakin. Air mata itu masih mengalir. Dia tidak menangis. Seharusnya dia tidak menangis. Untuk apa dia menangis? Bukankah tak ada yang perlu ditangiskan? Kalau begitu, siapa yang menangis?

**Rein…**

**Maafkan…**

**Kumohon…**

**Maafkan kakakmu yang mengingkari janji ini.**

Apakah itu suaramu Reul? Kenapa terdengar sedih? Minta maaf untuk apa? Apakah kau minta maaf hanya karena janji yang tidak ditepati? Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Jangan khawatir, bodoh. Kau memang seperti itu. Satu atau dua janji pun sama saja. Kau kadang lupa sehingga tak menepatinya. Jangan terbebani. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena jawabannya terlalu sederhana. Semua itu karena kau adalah kakakku dan aku tak mau membebanimu dengan keegoisanku. Jangan khawatir. Jangan terbebani. Jangan bertanya, karena jawabannya terlalu sederhana.

Karena kau kakakku dan aku tak mau membebanimu dengan keegoisanku.

Tertawalah, Reul. Karena tangis tidak cocok untukmu.

Pergilah. Karena kita memang akan berpisah. Bahkan, perpisahan itu sendiri bukanlah hal yang baru.

Pergilah,

Pergilah, Reul.

….Sampai jumpa.

Pemuda itu agak menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya. Bahunya bergetar. Mungkin bukan hal yang menyenangkan jika kakaknya mendapatinya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu. Meskipun berusaha untuk tetap tegar, namun air mata itu seolah mengalir bagai arus yang tak terhentikan. Kakaknya telah pergi. **Benar-benar** pergi.

Dan tak akan pernah kembali ke dunia itu lagi.

Walaupun begitu, dia tak akan lupa.

Karena, dia akan selalu memandang sebuah pigura besar di dinding dan melihat dua sosok laki-laki kembar berdiri berdampingan di sana dan dia akan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ya. Ia kembali membukanya. Membuka kenangan yang tersimpan rapi dalam ingatan. Ia akan terus mengenang sesosok laki-laki yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya. Sesosok laki-laki yang melindungi dan menjaganya. Seorang laki-laki yang ia panggil 'kakak' dalam bisikan angin.

Mungkin semua orang akan lupa.

Lagi pula waktu memang terus berjalan.

Dan perlahan masa kini menjadi kenangan.

Menumpuki kenangan yang lain.

Namun, satu sosok itu akan selalu diingatnya.

Walaupun semakin memudar dan samar.

Ia akan terus mengingatnya.

Dengan melihat gambar seraut wajah laki-laki yang tersenyum jahil di dalam sebuah pigura kecil di atas meja.

Kemudian, suatu saat nanti, dia kembali berjalan di sekitar pepohonan pinus yang rindang di musim semi dengan sebuket bunga Lily putih di tangannya. Dan menaruhnya di sebuah pusara putih yang dituliskan nama di atasnya. Sebuah nama yang membangkitkan ingatan tentang bagian dirinya. Separuh darinya.

Saudara kembarnya.

Reul Lightning.

"Hello, brother."

**-To be continued-**

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya update juga. Saya minta maaf karena mengupdatenya lama.^^"a

Thanks buat **Diggory Malfoy**-san atas review-nya kemarin.^^/

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

**_Touch Of Air_**

**-Rozen91-**


	15. Chapter 15

Sqied pernah berkata bahwa jiwa wadah roh adalah perwujudan dari pengorbanan. Setiap tetesan darah mereka adalah pengorbanan. Saat takdir membuat jalan untuk mereka, mereka harus tahu bahwa pengorbanan selalu menunggu di setiap langkah kaki mereka.

Memandang dengan tatapan hampa.

Seolah itu adalah kewajiban yang tak terelakkan bagi mereka.

Mereka dengan **jiwa yang memenuhi takdir sebagai wadah Roh.**

Akan tetapi, di antara mereka, selalu ada yang mengingkari hal itu. Mereka keras kepala dan membuat jalan sendiri. Dan tentu saja akhir yang sama selalu menunggu di ujung jalan itu.

Akhir yang sama selalu menyeringai keji pada mereka.

Namun, mereka buta, tak tahu apa yang menjadi akhir mereka.

Selalu saja keras kepala.

Sehingga membawa penderitaan yang menyakitkan. Duka cita. Kesedihan.

Wadah Roh tak pernah berhenti meneteskan darah. Berkali-kali membatukan hati agar tak lengah. Tak goyah. Tetesan darah itu adalah pengorbanan yang tak kunjung habis.

Wadah Roh selalu meneteskan darah dan itulah pengorbanan yang terus menerus mereka lakukan demi segala yang mereka ingin lindungi.

Akan tetapi, selalu saja ada di antara mereka yang keras kepala dan memilih jalan berbeda yang berujung pada ketidakpastian.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 15: **Gerbang yang Kembali Dibuka**

**.**

**.**

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Zraassshh….

Gadis berambut hitam pendek masih memegang pedangnya. Ia menengadah, menatap langit kelam tanpa bintang di atas. Rintik-rintik hujan menghujamnya tajam dari langit. Ia masih menatapnya hampa. Kekosongan dan kesedihan dapat ia rasakan di awan-awan abu-abu.

Hermione mengubah wujudnya sebelum menembus kaca jendela di depannya. Ia segera menuju ke lapangan di dekat Danau Hitam, tempat Pansy berdiri dan larut dalam kehampaan. Ia berjalan pelan saat mendekati gadis itu.

Pansy menoleh ke arahnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Hermione menahan nafas. Ia berlari dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Air matanya tersamarkan dengan tetesan air hujan di wajahnya. Ia terus membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Pansy.

"Hermione?" tanya Pansy setengah berbisik. Entah kenapa, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Hermione masih memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetar. Isakannya kadang terdengar di sela-sela suara hujan menghantam bumi.

Hermione tak bisa menahan air matanya. Tak bisa jika hujan ini masih terus berlanjut. Hujan kesedihan gadis yang tengah dipeluknya. Ia akan berduka dengan kenyataan yang telah dihapus dari ingatan Pansy.

Kenyataan yang tak akan pernah Pansy ketahui.

Tentang gadis yang tidak menyadari siapa yang telah ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Tentang pengorbanan yang tak ia ketahui.

Tentang seorang wadah Roh Air yang terus meneteskan darahnya.

Tentang Pansy Parkinson yang tak akan mengingat sosok laki-laki yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sang wadah Roh Udara, si Putri Gryffindor mengasihi seorang gadis Slytherin yang dulu terus menghinanya.

"Pansy?" Hermione bertanya saat merasa gadis yang tengah dipeluknya terasa berat. Ia menarik wajahnya dari pundak gadis itu. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat kedua mata Pansy terpejam. Ia jatuh di lututnya ketika berusaha menahan beban Pansy yang telah pingsan.

"Sqied!" serunya sembari terus menahan tubuh Pansy agar tidak jatuh. Sqied meninggalkan tempatnya dari sisi Ein yang sama sekali tak berekspresi apa-apa. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas dan dasar danau terangkat ke permukaan. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke arah dua gadis di sana. Ia mengangkat tubuh Pansy di kedua tangannya. Mata emerald-nya menatap wajah gadis itu sejenak, lalu berjalan hingga kakinya menyentuh tanah di daratan, sementara Hermione mengekor di belakangnya. Pemuda itu berhenti dan si gadis Gryffindor mengangkat wajahnya heran. Ia mendapati wajah Sqied yang penuh kehangatan dan kesedihan di sana.

"Lihatlah, 'Mione."

Hermione memandang langit seperti yang dilakukan pemuda di sampingnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau hujan telah berhenti.

"Bulan kembali menunjukkan sinarnya," ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi setelah mengubah wujud rohnya. Hermione Granger tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih memandang langit dengan penuh kehampaan. Awan kelabu yang tersamarkan oleh kegelapan, perlahan menipis dan terpencar hingga bintang-bintang, satu persatu mulai terlihat mendampingin sang bulan. Namun, dia juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan Sqied.

Saat itu, ia telah menyadarinya.

Cepat atau lambat, Ein akan meminta tetesan darahnya juga.

Namun ia tidak seperti Pansy yang akan melupakan segala kesedihannya.

Roh Udara tak menawarkan penghilang kesedihan.

Karena ia telah memilih Raven sebagai imbalannya.

"Draco…" bisiknya pelan seraya tersenyum miris. Ia sadar telah menangis saat merasakan air mengalir di pipinya dan rasa asin di lidahnya.

Padahal, dia sudah menguatkan hati.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana ini?

Malam itu, Pansy telah dibawa ke asramanya. Tak ada yang merasakan kedatangan mereka ke sana. Bloody Baron melihat mereka, namun ia sama sekali tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang hingga mereka berlalu.

"Kenapa …kita membunuh manusia?" Sqied langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Hermione menegang sesaat. Ia sengaja bertanya seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Reul itu bukan manusia. Itu tubuh adik kembarnya, Rein. Kau tahu, tubuhnya masih terbaring di St. Mungo. Kukira dia belum mau melepas tubuhnya."

"Oh, ya? Lalu kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kita tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Soul Thief yang ternyata tepat berada di hidungku sendiri?"

"Kita bisa merasakan keberadaannya jika saja bukan tubuh Rein yang dijadikan tumpangan. Mereka berdua punya hubungan darah, bahkan sangat kental. Hal inilah yang digunakan sebagai kesempatan oleh Reul. Ia menyusupi tubuh adiknya sendiri dan memata-matai kita, terutama kau," jelasnya seraya menunjuk Hermione dengan dagunya. Alis gadis di sampingnya menekuk penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tahu banyak tentang dia? Kau juga, 'kan yang beritahu Raja informasi tentangnya?" Sqied tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Ya. Memang aku yang memberikan informasi dan aku memang tahu banyak tentang dia. Karena dulu dia adalah teman dekatku." Hermione membelalak. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram palang jendela. Sorot matanya menatap tak percaya bercampur marah pada pemuda itu. Sedang Sqied hanya menatapnya santai dengan senyum yang terkesan menantangnya.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau begitu tega! Padahal dia teman-" Sqied mendengus malas.

"Sadarlah, Hermione. Kita adalah wadah Roh dan mereka Soul Thief." Gadis itu terdiam menatapnya dengan kedua mata melebar. Sqied mencondongkan badan dengan tangan di pinggang dan berbisik di telinga kiri gadis itu. Senyumnya dingin.

"Ketahuilah, di dalam darah kita mengalir darah Ein. Oleh karena itu, jika kau mau bersikap, bersikaplah seperti Ein. Ikuti hidupnya sebagai wadah Roh. Itu pun berlaku untuk Pansy." Sqied menarik badannya seraya tersenyum angkuh.

"Hal itu tak terkecuali untukku juga. Di dalam darahku mengalir darah Ein, jika mau bersikap, aku akan bersikap sebagaimana Ein bersikap sebagai wadah Roh," ulangnya seraya menyeringai keji. Hermione menatapnya takut. Tentu saja. Ia belum pernah melihat wajah Sqied yang menatapnya keji seperti itu.

"Ein telah mengesampingkan segalanya. Dia sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang akan kita cari setelah kita terpilih. Maka, dia memalingkan wajah dari ambisinya dan tugas yang telah diberikan padanya, dan berubah menjadi wadah Roh yang sesungguhnya. Bersikap layaknya Raja. Sesuai dengan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya."

Sqied berpaling seraya melangkah pergi. Ia berhenti sejenak. "Ah, atau kau mau coba menguji kemarahan Ein dan mengulang tragedy Cecilia Lovegood, hmm, Her-ma-yo-ni?" Ia menyeringai dari balik bahunya dan Hermione terperanjat. "Ein sudah memperingatinya, namun ia tak mendengar dan kau tak tahu apa yang dia tinggalkan bagi Xenophilius dan Luna dengan kematiannya yang malang itu. Hanya **penderitaan**. Dia hanya meninggalkan kekecewaan untuk Ein dan penderitaan untuk 2 orang itu. Dan itu sangat **menghinakan**." Sqied memejamkan matanya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Bibirnya yang mengulas senyum itu terkesan tidak tulus. Raut wajahnya jelas tidak menunjukkan keramahan. Ia mengusap rambutnya.

"Kejam, eh?" gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba, senyumnya lenyap. "Dasar bodoh. Kau sudah berada di lingkaran ini sejak menerima Raven sebagai tunggangan pembawa sialmu," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah yang menunjukkan kekesalannya. Ya. Kesal. Dia memang sangat kesal. Apa Hermione pikir bahwa dia adalah manusia tak berhati yang tega melihat temannya sendiri dibunuh tepat di depan matanya? Bodoh. Pemikiran yang terlalu dangkal. Sayangnya, di dalam dirinya, sepertinya darah Ein lebih kental dari apapun juga. Dia tak bisa menolongnya. Lagipula, ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Menggunakan kekuatannya hanya untuk masalah pribadi. Aneh. Apakah ini kejam?

Apakah ini kejam?

Hermione masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tatapannya masih tertuju di tempat punggung Sqied berlalu.

Darah Ein mengalir dalam tubuh kita.

Darah.

Darah Ein.

Jantungnya seolah merosot dari lubang dadanya. Pilihan. Kenapa harus ada pilihan?

"Ayolah, jangan mulai menyesal sekarang," gumamnya seraya menengadah ke langit-langit koridor. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Biar pun ia harus meninggalkan laki-laki itu, dia tak akan menyesal, ya kan? Lagipula dia masih punya Raven, Pansy, Sqied, dan…Raja. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak hanya karena memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan laki-laki itu?

"Halo, Granger," sapa seseorang dengan nada mencemooh di belakangnya. Hermione menghela nafas. Ia sedikit mengulas senyum yang terkesan menyedihkan dan pasrah. Namun, saat menoleh topeng telah terpasang di wajahnya. Sorot matanya datar dan tidak bisa dibaca.

"Malfoy." Draco menyeringai sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Hermione mendekatinya. Tatapannya melekat pada kedua permata perak laki-laki itu. Draco mengangkat alis dan Hermione berhenti setelah menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Wajahnya hanya menampakkan kesedihan yang samar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco seraya melarikan tangannya memilin sejumput rambut ikalnya. Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin… ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan seiring waktu berjalan, semuanya akan terlupa. Apakah perpisahan itu menyenangkan? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena aku sudah melupakannya." Draco hanya diam mendengarkan. Ya. Dia memang pendengar yang baik.

"Mungkin… perpisahan adalah suatu hal yang baik dan memang harus terjadi. Dengan begitu, kita dapat mengambil pelajaran." Ia menarik diri seraya sekilas tersenyum samar ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Draco diam sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kiri gadis itu.

"Apakah kau berharap untuk berpisah?" Hermione membiarkan sentuhannya merembeskan kehangatan ke dalam hatinya yang ragu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berharap seperti itu... Draco" Namanya terucap dalam bisikan.

"Mungkin… suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengharapkannya." Laki-laki itu menatapnya dalam.

"Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang tak pasti." Draco tak bisa membantahnya. Dengan lembut, kedua tangannya menarik Hermione ke dadanya dan menyandarkan pipinya di puncak kepala gadis itu. Hermione tidak menolaknya. Kedua tangannya hanya mampu mencengkeram jaket kulit yang dikenakan laki-laki itu.

Ia tak menolaknya.

Ia hanya mampu menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu laki-laki itu dengan mata terpejam.

Dan dengan itu semua, di dalam hati, Draco mulai menyadari adanya sebuah dinding kokoh yang mulai membatasinya dengan gadis itu. Tidak. Sejak awal, dinding itu memang sudah ada. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya saja. Akan tetapi, kenapa dia merasa… dinding itu semakin tak bisa dilewati? Dia hanya mampu menyimpannya dalam-dalam.

Sementara, Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengecewakan.

Ia mengecewakan.

Aah, betapa ia mengutuk dirinya yang sangat memalukan dan rendah itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menatap wajah Raja jika ia sadar bahwa wadah garis depannya memiliki jiwa yang begitu kotor? Ia istimewa karena hanya mendengar perintah Raja. Namun, ia malah memilih memuaskan hatinya dengan terus mempertahankan laki-laki itu di sisinya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan jiwanya yang memalukan. Bagaimana pun juga, selama Raja tak membicarakan hal itu, maka Draco tetap bisa berada di sisinya.

Ya.

Biarkan…

Biarkan laki-laki itu berada di sisinya dan itulah yang diinginkan oleh wadah Roh Udara.

**xxx**

Pagi yang dingin kembali menyapa dan Sqied memandang datar gadis yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon di sampingnya. Ia mendesah seraya ikut duduk bersandar di pohon Willow yang sisa-sisa saljunya telah hilang karena api Ein.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Ein?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi seraya menggosok-gosok tangannya yang dingin. Gadis di sampingnya membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sorot mata beku di sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya balik. Sqied tersenyum palsu.

"Aku tak yakin, setelah melihat peristiwa itu, kau bisa memanfaatkan wadah Roh Udara dengan mudah."

"Kau takut kalau aku tak bisa mengendalikan tunggangannya?" Sqied menghembuskan nafas berat saat membiarkan wajah aslinya terpasang.

"Ein, aku yakin, kau tidak ke Pertemuan hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa wadah Roh di Britania Raya telah lengkap," ucapnya serius. Angin berhembus pelan, membelai lembut kunciran rambut kuning cerah pemuda itu. Permata emeraldnya sibuk mengamati tumpukan salju di sekitar koridor sepi yang tak jauh dari pohon. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat mendengar gadis itu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Tak ada lagi yang boleh pergi dari lingkaran kita. Tak ada lagi tunggangan terkuat yang boleh jatuh ke tangan 'mereka'. Level terkuat mulai bergerak. Sang Ketua mulai membuka mata. Strategi yang telah lama tersusun akan dilaksanakan." Ein bangkit. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas bergerak liar saat angin menghembusnya kuat. Permata hitam kelam itu menyorot tajam dan dingin.

"Kehadiran Reul Lightning sebagai level 5 yang merupakan tingkatan bagi si Pemakan Wadah Roh di tempat ini telah menjelaskan bahwa keberadaan 'itu' tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menyerang tempat ini untuk mengambil 'itu'. Sampai saat itu tiba, tugas kita adalah membuat Hermione Granger bertahan di lingkaran ini, dan mencegah jatuhnya tunggangan langka terakhir ini ke tangan mereka, para Soul Thiefs itu."

"Yeah, dan kau memerintah Pansy Parkinson seperti makhluk berhati dingin dan berharap Hermione Granger akan bertahan melihat kekejamanmu? Itu tidak masuk akal." Permata emerald itu menyipit culas. Kedua alis Ein tampak menekuk sekilas, saat menyadari perubahan pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru, Jack?" Pemuda itu bangkit dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aku bosan di sini. Terlalu ramai dan..." Ia menengadah, tak berniat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jack, semua orang menginginkannya dan mereka harus berjuang untuk itu." Pemuda itu hanya memandang datar punggung Ein saat gadis itu pergi.

Pulang?

Oh, dia juga memang menginginkannya. Tapi...

kapan?

Kapan mereka bisa pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang?

**xxx**

"Orang tuamu kirim surat? Itu sudah lama sekali, Rein," komentar Keyr saat melihat seekor burung hantu di jendela. Ia agak melonggarkan dasinya seraya menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri di depan jendela dengan surat di tangannya itu. "Sampai dikirim di tengah-tengah pelajaran seperti ini," tambahnya. Ia memerhatikan wajah dingin yang tak bisa ditebak itu. "Itu surat apa, sih!" Ia mendesak dan Rein hanya menyodorkan surat itu seraya berlalu dari tempat itu dengan burung hantu yang bertengger di tangannya. Keyr menaikkan alis keheranan. Ia mulai membaca isi surat di tangannya.

"Rein,

Mungkin ayah tak mengirimkan surat ini di saat yang tepat, tapi ada hal yang penting yang harus ayah sampaikan. Ini mengenai kakakmu. Tadi malam, dia telah tertidur dengan tenang. Tak ada lagi kesakitan dan penderitaan untuknya. Dia telah pergi dengan tenang.

Ayah tahu seerat apa hubunganmu dengan Reul. Karena itu, ayah tidak akan menguburkannya sebelum kau datang dan melihatnya. Lagipula, dia akan marah jika kau tidak datang.

Rein, ibumu membutuhkan dukunganmu.

Ayah menyayangimu,

Ayah."

Dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Keyr adalah mengejar Rein yang mungkin sudah berkemas. Tentu saja, dia tak mungkin melewati pemakaman Reul begitu saja. Mereka adalah sahabat. Dia harus menghadiri perpisahan itu.

Dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang tersungging dengan sorot mata duka. Kakinya melangkah pergi dari pilar tempatnya bersembunyi.

Dan suasana duka sedikit menyelimuti Aula Besar saat diumumkan bahwa salah satu siswa Slytherin, Reul Lightning, telah pergi untuk selamanya. Ia adalah siswa yang berbeda dengan siswa lain dari asramanya. Namun, tak sedikit yang merasa berat untuk kehilangan siswa seperti itu. Berbakat dan baik, walaupun ia lebih senang mengumbar lelucon yang mengundang gelak tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya.

**xxx**

"Kalian berdua patroli malam ini. Kalian tentunya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika melihat hal yang mencurigakan," ucap Sqied tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Langkah kakinya yang panjang membuat Hermione harus mempercepat langkah untuk menyamainya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang belum terlampiaskan. Ia berhenti dengan warna wajahnya yang memerah marah.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan temanmu seperti makhluk yang tidak berarti?" tanyanya nyaris berteriak. Tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisinya. Sqied berhenti sesaat dan menoleh dengan tatapannya yang seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Sekilas matanya menyipit saat gadis itu kembali mengungkit masalah yang sama. Teman, kata yang selalu diulang-ulang oleh gadis itu.

"Teman? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hermione," tanyanya dengan seringai yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya teman dan semua orang tahu itu. Gadis di depannya menggeram marah.

"Jangan bermasa bodoh, kau pasti tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Ya. Sqied tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Padahal kematian Reul baru saja diumumkan, kemudian seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, dia menyuruh mereka berdua untuk melaksanakan kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasa. Seolah... tak ada yang terjadi...

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Dengan wajah marahmu itu, aku sudah tahu penilaianmu terhadapku." Sqied menyeringai sinis. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah gadis itu baru saja menceritakan lelucon. Hermione menatapnya marah.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan pernah membunuh teman yang berharga bagiku," ujarnya dan Sqiedefs Knightsroot tertawa garing. Hermione semakin memperdalam lekukan alisnya. Ia marah sekaligus heran dengan pemuda itu.

"Ah, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, wadah Roh Udara. Kau sama sekali bukan peramal jitu atau semacamnya. Kau hanyalah gadis kecil biasa yang tidak bisa membaca masa depan." Sqied tersenyum mengejek. Gadis itu terdiam saat menyadari maksud pemuda itu. Jelas ia meragukan perkataan gadis itu dan entah kenapa, Hermione merasa de javu saat itu.

"'Gadis kecil biasa', katamu?" Hermione tertawa kecil yang jelas dibuat-buat. Sqied mengangkat alis. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dengan sorot mata meremehkan. "Hanya aku satu-satunya wadah yang memiliki tunggangan yang sama dengan Ra-"

"DIAM!"

Hermione terlonjak kaget dengan nafas tertahan. Ia terkejut saat suara itu menggelegar keluar dari tenggrorokan Sqied. Pemuda itu tampak menatapnya berang hingga membuat kakinya mengambil langkah ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Sqied tampak mulai menyadari perbuatannya. Saat itu, ia hanya mengatur nafas seraya memunggungi gadis itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, Hermione Granger, atau kau akan membawa masalah bagi kami lagi." Kakinya mulai melangkah pergi dan si gadis Gryffindor terlalu takut untuk mencegatnya. Tampaknya, tunggangannya lebih menakutkan daripada dirinya.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bersiap menghampiri Pansy yang entah berada di mana. Ah, ya... bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? kematian Reul Lightning pasti membuatnya sangat terpukul.

Oh, benarkah?

Dia bahkan hanya bisa bertanya 'siapa Reul Lightning?' saat mendengar pengumuman di Aula Besar tadi. Jelas. Hal itu sudah mengungkapkan semuanya. Pansy...

Seluruh ingatan tentang Reul Lightning telah dihapus dari dalam pikirannya. Roh Air telah merapalkan mantranya.

**Ya...**

**Tak ada lagi kesedihan yang menyakiti hati...**

**Semua beban terbang bagai tersapu nyanyian sang Roh Air.**

**xxx**

Mereka adalah manusia fana yang tak terlihat oleh mata biasa manusia. Tatapan dingin dan kosong akan perasaan tersirat dari mata mereka. Namun, hanya satu... hanya satu yang tidak memiliki sorot mata seperti itu. Walaupun dia hanyalah gadis kecil yang paling muda di antara mereka, namun dialah yang disegani. Sorot matanya yang culas dan seringainya yang mengejek merupakan gambaran baginya yang angkuh. Tawanya yang kecil terdengar mencemooh.

"Reul Lightning, si Pemakan Wadah Roh Udara, mati di tangan seorang wadah Roh Air yang lemah?" tanyanya sarkastik, lebih kepadanya dirinya sendiri. " Wadah Roh Udara memegang peran sebagai penyerang garis depan, sementara wadah Roh Air adalah penyembuh dan sedikit kesempatan mereka untuk bertarung. Apalagi yang dilawan oleh wadah Roh itu adalah salah seorang anggota **The Gurens**?" Amarah jelas terlihat dari nada suaranya yang berubah rendah dan menekan. Aura mencekam yang keluar dari dirinya jelas membuat yang lain menahan nafas.

"Walaupun begitu, Nona Irvina, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka merasakan ketenangan setelah membunuh Reul," ucap seorang gadis berkepang dua dengan dua warna mata yang berbeda. Irvina tersenyum sinis.

"Ah, Reul memang salah karena gagal, namun dia tetap saja saudara kita. Lagipula, kita tidak boleh membuat 'dia' terlalu lama menunggu. Ya. Sudah terlalu lama bagi kita untuk bermain-main." Angin malam berhembus membelai lembut rambut orange anak kecil itu. Sorot matanya menunjukan keangkuhan.

"Sudah lama kita berdiam setelah perang terakhir itu. Kekuatanku sudah semakin bertambah... dan aku akan membalas kematian Reul berkali-kali lipat pada seluruh wadah Roh Inggris itu." Laki-laki berambut biru keperakan angkat bicara. Irvina tertawa.

"Biarkan mereka merasakan akhir dari perjuangan mereka yang sia-sia itu!" Ia tertawa lagi. Dan yang lain ikut tersenyum keji.

Ya.

Mereka sudah terlalu lama mengawasi.

Biarkan mereka mengajari para wadah sok suci itu,

arti dari perjuangan mereka yang sia-sia.

**Biarkan mereka merasakannya!**

**Biarkan mereka merasakannya!**

**Eksistensi The Gurens sebagai bukti penderitaan dari kehidupan yang menyedihkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kami lelah...**

**Kami sudah bosan dengan kehidupan yang dulu...**

**Berkali-kali merasakan penderitaan yang sama...**

**Merasakan rasa sakit yang menggeggoroti hati...**

**Kami lelah...**

**Kami bosan...**

**Namun, sekarang berbeda.**

**Sekarang telah berbeda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wadah Roh Air Inggris terbelalak saat menyaksikan bahwa anak laki-laki di depannya bisa melihatnya. Bibirnya gemetar. Entah ia harus mengatakan apa. Perlahan, matanya menilai setiap detail fisik anak itu. Rambut blond acak-acakan, wajah kumal, selimut coklat yang kotor, dan sepasang mata bewarna coklat. Ia tersadar saat anak kecil itu bertanya lagi padanya.

"Kau siapa? Apakah kau adalah Raja?" tanyanya penasaran saat mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Pansy. Pansy tertegun sesaat. Ia merasa melihat dirinya di dalam diri anak itu. Kesendirian. Kesepian.

Bibirnya berkedut lembut seraya menyejajarkan dirinya dengan anak itu. Ia menaruh tangannya di bahunya.

"Aku bukan raja, dik. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut. Anak itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan alis tertekuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Pansy. Ia tampak ragu, namun akhirnya menjawab juga.

"If...Ifle Dilost."

Pansy tersenyum ramah.

Ia tak menyangka akan menemukan hal yang mengejutkan di saat patroli malam itu.

Dan sang wadah Roh Air tak menyadari sepasang permata hitam kelam yang berkilat merah di bawah sinar temaram bintang yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

**_To be continued_**

**A/N: **Alhamdulillah, chapter 15 sudah selesai. Yosh! Thanks untuk **Madge Undersee**-san dan **nyan-himeko**-san atas review-nya kemarin!

Yoaash! Thanks, for reading!

**_Rozen91_**

**-Touch Of Air-**


	16. Chapter 16

Tatapan datar gadis itu mengawasi kuali ramuan di depannya. Ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang itu membuat matanya sesekali berkilat merah saat cahaya lentera mengenainya –Lentera? Salahkan Snape yang memang dari sananya sudah kuno. Sesekali terdengar bunyi ketukan botol dengan kayu saat botol diletakkan. Gadis itu masih menunggu dengan sedikit ekspresi culas yang samar.

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Seorang pria berwajah datar meliriknya sekilas seraya mengaduk-ngaduk ramuan di dalam botol. Ia diam sejenak.

"Tidak akan secepat yang kau bayangkan," jawabnya singkat dengan suara monoton. Si gadis memandangnya datar.

"Apakah bisa sampai 5 tahun lagi?" tanyanya lagi. Tangan pria itu berhenti bergerak. Mata hitamnya menatap sosok gadis itu. Seolah ia ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya. Ia menuangkan cairan di dalam botol ke dalam sebuah botol kecil.

"Berharaplah, Ein. Berharaplah," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Jawaban yang terlalu singkat dan tak diharapkan.

Namun, Einen Kleird tak bisa menyalahkannya.

Ya.

Sejak awal,

Sejak ia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang,

hidupnya bergantung pada ketidakpastian.

Dan itu semua, membuatnya sedikit terlihat agak memaksa.

Sungguh terdesak.

Seolah ia takut kehabisan waktu.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 16: **T**he **Gracious Gale**

**.**

**.**

"Krieet!"

Draco tersentak kaget. Ia baru saja hendak membuka pintu ruang kerja Snape dan mendapati pintu itu terbuka tepat di depannya. Untunglah ia cepat mengambil langkah ke belakang sebelum bentuk hidungnya yang indah itu berubah bengkok seperti hidung 'pria-pria tampan' lainnya –Dumbledore dan Snape, maksudnya-.

Ia hendak menghardik orang di depannya itu saat-

"Kau...putra dari Lucius Malfoy, bukan?" tanya orang itu datar dengan tatapannya yang seolah tak pernah mendapat penolakan. Draco menghembuskan nafas gemetar saat menatap permata hitam kelam yang menatapnya datar. Ia meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab-

"A... Iya... saya putranya," jawabnya sopan. Entah kenapa, ia tak berani bersikap kurang ajar pada gadis di depannya itu. Bahkan ia tak bisa menggerakkan lidahnya untuk bertanya apakah gadis itu mengenal ayahnya. Draco tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua mata gadis itu.

"Ah... ya, benar juga. Kalian, laki-laki dari keluarga Malfoy, hampir memiliki banyak kesamaan untuk penampilan luar. Aku sampai pangling," jelasnya dengan nada datar seraya mengalihkan matanya ke samping. Draco tersenyum gugup, namun sedikit lega karena gadis itu tak menatapnya lagi. Sekilas, gadis itu tampak seperti teringat pada sesuatu.

"Ah, aku harus pergi," gumamnya sebelum kembali menatap Draco yang mendadak menahan nafas. "Senang berbicara denganmu, Draco Malfoy." Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki tanpa menunggu laki-laki itu untuk membalasnya. Dan Draco Malfoy hanya bisa menghela nafas lega seraya berusaha menyandarkan diri pada dinding di belakangnya. Entah kenapa, lututnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Tidak. Lututnya telah melemas sejak pertama gadis itu menatapnya tepat di mata, hanya saja ia baru menyadarinya saat itu. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum memasuki ruangan Profesor Snape.

"Selamat malam, Profesor," sapanya sopan. Snape tampak masih berkutat pada ramuannya.

"Kau tak mengetuk pintu, Draco. Itu bukan sikap yang baik," tegurnya. Diam-diam Draco memutar bola matanya. Laki-laki muda itu kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di seberang meja kayu di sampingnya. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang tak ia sadari telah menyusun barisan di pelipisnya. Snape tak bergeming.

"Kau bertemu dia, 'kan?" Draco lantas menatapnya kaget. 'Dia' yang mana, nih? Dumbledore, si Kepala Pitak, Granger, atau gadis asing menakutkan tadi?

Snape mengangkat sebotol ramuan berwarna merah ke depan matanya.

"Gadis yang menurutmu menakutkan," katanya seolah mendengar isi pikiran Draco. Draco memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Kau masih ingat dengannya, Draco?" tanya Snape tiba-tiba. Draco memandangnya sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan tatapannya di meja.

Samar.

Ada ingatan samar yang terlintas saat pertama kali ia menatap kedua mata gadis itu.

Ah... benar juga.

Mereka memang pernah bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>24 Agustus 1991<strong>

"Siapa ini?" Kedua alis Draco mengerut mendengar pertanyaan anak perempuan di depannya.

"Ein, perbaiki cara bicaramu. Anak ini bernama Draco Malfoy," jawab Snape yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan Draco tak berani mengangkat wajah untuk bertatapan dengan anak perempuan di depannya yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata datar dan dingin, dengan ketajaman yang samar.

"Malfoy…" gumamnya. Anak perempuan berambut pendek sebahu itu menatap Lucius kemudian Draco. Tatapannya menjadi agak murung.

"Oh ya, siapa lagi nama orang yang kau car- Ein, kau mau kemana?" Snape berbalik saat menyadari Ein telah melangkah pergi dari tempatnya. Ein tak menoleh.

"Tak perlu dicari." Lucius menaikkan alis.

"Saya yakin, beliau sudah meninggal sekarang," jelasnya formal. Snape mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lucius angkat bicara. Ia tak menyadari cara bicaranya menjadi agak kasar. Sementara, Snape merasa ingin memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. Ein meliriknya sekilas dari balik bahunya sebelum membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

"Kau tak akan mau tahu, Little Lu," jawabnya dengan senyum samar yang tak ramah dan Lucius Malfoy terperanjat sebelum menarik Draco pergi meninggalkan Snape yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap Ein yang terbilang tak sopan itu.

Dan Draco kecil hanya bisa melihat seraut wajah dingin dari balik bahunya.

* * *

><p>Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas gemetar seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya.<p>

"...Ya... perempuan itu... sebenarnya siapa dia, Profesor?" tanyanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat.

Sekilas, Snape melirinya datar.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang anak perempuan biasa." Draco lantas menatapnya curiga.

"Yeah, anak perempuan biasa yang mampu membuat ayahku terkejut," ujarnya sarkastis. Snape mengacuhkannya. Ia mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Tak ingin Draco terlibat urusan dengan gadis itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari, Draco?" Draco tampak tersadar sebelum meringis seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Snape memicing curiga.

"Boleh... "

"Tidak." Draco merengut. Padahal dia belum bilang apa-apa. Ia belum mau menyerah.

"Sedikit..."

"Tidak, Draco. Veritaserum bukan ramuan sembarangan, kau tahu itu," tandasnya dan Draco Malfoy hanya bisa menggerutu karena untuk sekian kalinya, permintaannya kembali ditolak.

**xxx**

Jauh di dalam sebuah hutan, sebuah rumah besar berdiri tegak dengan lantai marmer berwarna hijau dan jendela yang tirainya tetap di biarkan terbuka. Pemandangan di luar begitu asri dan indah di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Rumah besar nan megah yang tak dapat dilihat oleh muggle tampak indah dengan tiang lampu yang menyala terang di sekitarnya.

Dan tampaklah sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depan jendelanya yang besar di sebuah ruangan di lantai 3. Wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun itu tersembunyi di balik kaca jendela. Rambut perak yang menjuntai hingga ke bahu itu tampak tak berkilau di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Tangannya bertumpu pada tongkat jalannya. Sorot matanya yang tak menunjukkan keras perlahan beralih dari hamparan taman ke ruangannya yang gelap. Sekilas permata abu-abunya tampak menyala dalam kegelapan.

Pria itu tak membutuhkan cahaya lain untuk melihat apa yang ia cari. Sinar bulan sudah cukup untuk memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang tergantung di dinding di atas meja kerjanya.

Sebuah lukisan profesional,

buah tangan seorang muggle,

yang memperlihatkan sesosok pria Malfoy dengan keteguhan yang tersirat dari kedua mata abu-abunya.

"Ayah..." ujar si laki-laki berambut perak dengan sorot mata sendu.

Selalu saja, ia tak bisa mempertahankan kebanggaan keluarga Malfoy di depan sang ayah.

Tak seperti anggapan orang selama ini,

keluarga Malfoy telah menjatuhkan harga diri di depan seorang pembunuh.

Si pembunuh kepala keluarga.

Namun, Lucius Malfoy terlalu takut untuk melanggar batas.

Pada akhirnya,

Ia hanya bisa berdiri dan memandangi setiap detik kehidupannya yang rendah.

**xxx**

Sqied terpaku menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Tas yang ditentengnya dengan santai terjatuh di lantai. Gadis berambut hitam panjang tampak mengacuhkannya. Ia duduk dengan kaki bersilang di sofa. Sedangkan matanya terlihat culas saat membaca buku di tangannya.

Dan Dumbledore tampak sedikit menekuk alis saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Ya. Sqiedefs Knightsroot baru saja sampai di kantor Kepala Sekolah atas perintah Einen Kleird dan terkejut saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu.

"...Pansy... bertemu anak itu?" tanyanya ulang seolah menguji pendengarannya. Ein mengacuhkannya dan Sqied tak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Ia menelan ludah. Ah, betapa ia sangat ingin memarahi Pansy yang tak bosan mencari masalah.

"Setelah aku membunuh Cecilia lovegood, kau bawa kemana anak itu?" Sqied mendengus bosan. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata malas.

"'Membunuh'? Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan kata itu? Kau tidak pernah membunuhnya, Ein. Dia mati karena kesalahannya sendiri," tukasnya datar dan Einen Kleird menatapnya dingin tepat di mata. Sqied lantas mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia menyesal berusaha menghibur gadis itu. Tapi, ia tak tahan jika Ein terus menyiksa diri dengan menetapkan fakta bahwa ia telah membunuh Cecilia.

"Dimana kau membawa anak itu?" tanyanya ulang. Tatapan matanya jelas meminta jawaban. Sqied mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku tak membawanya ke panti asuhan. Dia puny-"

BUK!

BRAKK!

"Kh!" Pemuda itu merintih seraya menyentuh dadanya yang di tinju Ein hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang. Sekilas Dumbledore membelalak sebelum menatap Ein agak kecewa.

"E-"

"Kau tak mendengarkan perintah, Wadah Roh Tanah." Ein menatap pemuda itu dingin bercampur amarah. Nada suaranya jelas menekan pemuda itu di tempatnya. Sqied hanya menunduk dengan terus memegang dadanya yang terasa terbakar setelah ditinju gadis itu.

"Karena kau membawanya ke rumah Bibinya, dia menjadi anak jalanan yang kelaparan setiap hari. Dia terusir karena dianggap sebagai pembawa sial setelah ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya meninggal secara bersamaan. Dia dihina dan dipukuli. Apa kau tahu itu?" Sqied terdiam membisu. Dia sengaja tak membawa anak itu ke panti asuhan, karena dia berpikir bahwa ia akan lebih senang berada di dekat orang yang dikenalnya. Tapi, ia malah membawa anak itu ke dalam penderitaan yang semakin dalam. Dumbledore tampak terkejut.

"Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu. Pansy terlalu baik hingga mau merawatnya dan jangan merasa kehilangan saat aku 'tak sengaja' membunuh anak itu. Salahkan dirimu sendiri, wadah Roh Tanah," tandasnya seraya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sqiedefs Knightsroot yang tak mampu berkata-kata dan Profesor Dumbledore yang hanya bisa mengamati dengan sorot mata iba.

Orang tua itu masih mengingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Dengan seorang Einen Kleird.

Terkejut adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pertemuannya dengan anak itu. Sekilas ia berpikir apakah ia akan kembali membawa malapetaka ke Hogwarts. Ia tidak yakin.

Dumbledore tidak yakin.

Niatan untuk meninggalkan anak itu begitu besar mendorongnya. Namun, saat melihat tatapan matanya, ia tergerak untuk mencoba kembali berdiri dan memercayainya.

Memercayai anak itu...

Memercayai seorang Einen Kleird.

"Hahaha..." Sqied tertawa hampa sebelum menunduk dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Dan Dumbledore hanya menatap. Ia tak bisa memasuki dunia mereka. Tak bisa sejak Ein melarangnya untuk menjejakkan kaki di dalam kehidupan anak itu.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memasuki dunia kami, Profesor. Saya menghargai anda atas apa yang telah anda lakukan pada kami. Namun, dunia saya lebih buruk dan penuh darah. Anda tak perlu mencoba untuk terlibat di dalamnya. Dan bukankah... 'kami' yang terdahulu telah meminta kebaikan hati anda untuk menjauh?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana pun juga... <strong>aku akan menjaga anak itu<strong>," ujar Sqied dengan sorot matanya yang tak menunjukkan kegoyahan. Sorot mata yang lama terkubur setelah tragedi yang membuat Ein nyaris membunuhnya. Sorot mata kesungguhan yang telah menetapkan tujuan yang tak tergoyahkan.

Samar-samar, Dumbledore tersenyum mendengarnya.

Paling tidak, mereka bertanggung jawab.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sqiedefs Knightsroot telah meninggalkan ruangannya dan berlari setelah mengubah wujudnya sendiri.

Angin malam membelai lembut rambut pemuda yang tengah berdiri di udara hampa. Senyumnya malas dan sorot matanya beku, tatkala mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. Sekilas ekspresinya berubah suram sebelum senyum palsu mencerahkannya.

Diam-diam, dia menghampiri gadis yang tengah memunggunginya itu.

"Pansy," panggilnya agak ramah. Pansy lantas menoleh kaget. Ia tampak gugup. Sqied menyeringai.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Lagipula, aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu dengan anak itu," ujarnya bohong. Pansy tampak menghela nafas lega. Tatapannya hangat saat kembali memandangi seorang anak yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya yang baru saja diberikan olehnya.

Sqied tersenyum sedih.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya ramah memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Pansy memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ifle Dilost," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. Pemuda di depannya membalas senyumnya.

Dan Pansy sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Bahwa senyum itu tak menunjukkan keramahan sama sekali.

Senyum beku dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

**xxx**

"Hazel."

Gadis yang mempunyai warna mata tak sejenis itu menoleh dengan senyumnya yang malas. Laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua darinya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Permata biru keperakannya tampak beku.

Seperti permata es abadi

Keras dan dingin.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," ujar pemuda itu, dingin. Gadis berambut coklat terang di depannya tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya melengkung licik.

"Aku sudah menantikan kesempatan ini~" Tangannya bergerak gemulai di udara sedang ia bernyanyi. Kakinya bergerak sesuai irama yang dibuatnya. Sorot matanya culas dan licik. Perlahan, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya tak lagi menari. Kepalanya menunduk dan poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mata kirinya yang berwarna merah berkilat bagai api yang membara.

"Aku sudah menantikan ini," ucapannya dingin dan menusuk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan dendam yang belum terlampiaskan.

Mata kirinya yang berwarna merah berkilat bagai api yang membara.

"**Laki-laki itu akan menemui ajalnya di tangan ini."**

Dan si pemuda berambut biru keperakan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sejak peristiwa dengan para Wadah Roh itu, ia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan langkah gadis itu jika ia telah mendapatkan kesempatan yang telah dinantikannya.

Tak peduli jika kematian sendiri yang memberinya umpan.

Gadis itu tak akan peduli.

Asalkan ia diizinkan untuk membalas dendam pada laki-laki kejam yang dilihatnya di malam itu.

Malam di mana gadis itu hancur.

**The night when the girl was torn**

Malam dimana dia mempunyai nama yang aneh.

"**Torn Perhazel...**

"**Now, I am Torn Perhazel."**

**.**

**.**

"**Laki-laki itu telah menghancurkan permataku dan mengoyak jiwaku. **

**Dia tak termaafkan.**

**Dia tak termaafkan.**

**Bersenang-senanglah,**

**Bersenang-senanglah sebelum kau melihat wujud ini lagi, Jack Vessalius."**

**.**

**.**

-To be contiuned-

**A/N: Alhamdulillah**, chapter ini berhasil di selesaikan di tengah-tengah ujian,,^^

Yosh! thanks buat **Abcd**-san dan **nyan-himeko**-san atas reviewnya di chap kemarin! ^^

Thanks for reading!

-Rozen91-

_Touch Of Fire_


	17. Chapter 17

Bulan yang bersinar di permulaan musim semi benar-benar indah. Bintang-bintang ikut bersinar cerah. Mereka menerangi jalan-jalan gelap di tempat sempit dan sepi. Pohon-pohon rindang berbisik saat angin menyapa. Hutan yang gelap tampak berkilau indah. Hewan-hewan tertidur setelah mengarungi hari yang melelahkan.

Dan Hermione merasakan kesunyian itu terasa sangat nyaman.

Gadis berambut coklat yang dikepang itu berjalan-jalan santai di atas pepohonan di hutan. Ia sudah berpatroli di Inggris dan sekarang ia berada di Skotlandia. Gadis itu tampak tak berniat melanjutkan patrolinya. Lihat saja sikapnya yang santai tanpa rasa waspada sedikitpun. Ia malah membiarkan kewaspadaannya menyusut.

Namun, biarkanlah. Gadis itu merasa tenang saat angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bersarung tangan putih itu ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Angin adalah bagian dari dirinya, sang Wadah Roh Udara. Terbang adalah kebebasannya. Udara adalah kekuatannya. Roh Udara telah memberikan imbalan yang cocok untuknya. Oleh karena itu, Roh Udara berhak atas jiwanya. Namun, sayang, Hermione masih belum menyerahkan imbalannya sepenuhnya. Ia belum sepenuhnya membayar imbalan Roh Udara.

Ia masih ragu.

Ia masih setengah-setengah.

Tentu saja. Itu semua tak akan berakhir jika ia masih belum mau melepaskan keluarganya; kedua orangtuanya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan yang utama adalah laki-laki itu. Yang dengan seringai sinis mengikatnya.

"**Dengan sumpah ini, aku, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, mengambil Hermione Jane Granger sebagai calon istriku di masa depan."**

Perlahan, gadis bermantel perak dengan corak biru langit membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Bukan karena angin yang pelan yang semakin dingin. Namun, karena sesosok perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Perempuan yang menatapnya tak suka.

Yang mendengus mengejek saat melihat sang Wadah Roh Udara mengacungkan pedang perak ke arahnya.

"Sungguh, ini terlalu dini. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama di 'rumah' kalian. Tapi, aku malah berpapasan dengan barang buruan yang ingin terakhir kutemui," ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh sekaligus jengkel dan Hermione mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Oh, iya... aku ingin bertanya..." Ia menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya. Hermione tersentak kaget tatkala melihat mata merah yang menatapnya culas.

"**Dimana dia? Dimana Jack Vessalius?"**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Line 17**: a GaMb**lE** o**F** **t**hE cLowN

**.**

**.**

Tangannya berlumuran darah.

Jangan khawatir. Itu bukan darahnya. Malah tubuhnya tak terluka sedikitpun. Ia bersih walaupun pakaiannya yang rapi itu terciprat darah. Ia berjalan mencari mangsa di antara tubuh-tubuh kaku tak bernyawa yang menjadi korban pedangnya.

Aah, Ia masih mencari mangsa yang sesungguhnya. Sasaran utamanya. Seorang lelaki tua yang terbaring sakit di atas tempat tidur dengan infus yang tertancap di lengannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit tatkala menyadari keberadaan seseorang di ruangan itu. Ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia hanya menatap orang yang berdiri di samping pembaringannya.

Lelaki tua tak berdaya itu tersenyum lemah.

"Kau... malaikat kematian, nak?" Ia memaksa untuk berbicara. Orang di sampingnya hanya menatapnya datar dengan sorot matanya yang dingin. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan pedang yang berlumuran darah. Orang tua di depannya tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir...malaikat kematian akan mencabut nyawa... dengan pedang," ujarnya seraya tertawa dengan suara tuanya yang nyaris habis. Ia menatapnya lagi dengan sorot matanya yang sendu dan hangat.

"Kupikir malaikat kematian itu sangat mengerikan...tapi...aku salah... nak, kau malaikat kematian yang bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan..." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum lemah sebelum tertidur kembali. Nafasnya cukup stabil dan dadanya naik turun dalam interval yang lambat. Ia masih hidup.

Sang 'malaikat kematian' mempersiapkan ujung pedangnya tepat di atas jantung orang tua itu. Sorot matanya sedingin es dan ekspresi wajahnya datar.

Jelas ia tak berbelas kasih.

Sama sekali tak berbelah kasih.

JLEB!

Aah...

Lagi-lagi.

Darah melumuri pedangnya.

Jangan khawatir. Itu bukan darahnya. Tentu saja. Karena, 'Malaikat Kematian' tidak berdarah. Ia masih bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan. Permata emeraldnya masih berkilat dingin.

Ya. Anak kecil bermata emerald itu masih berwajah dingin.

"**Jadilah wadahku dan akan kuubah masa lalu sesuai kemauanmu."**

Ia menatap laki-laki yang berdiri tanpa menyentuh tanah di depannya dengan air mata mengalir. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah terulur ke arah laki-laki itu. Ia akan melakukan apa pun asalkan darah di tangannya tak pernah ada. Asalkan kematian itu tak pernah ada.

Semuanya berubah. Kehidupannya berbeda. Namun, hanya satu yang tak berubah.

Hanya satu.

Ia masih memegang pedang.

"**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEEKKK!"**

Dan di tengah malam yang dingin, Sqiedefs Knightsroot terjaga di tempat tidurnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna mimpi yang baru saja didapatnya itu. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu mengulas senyum aneh yang membuat sorot matanya tampak culas.

Ah, mimpi yang tak biasa.

Apakah ini suatu pertanda, eh?

.

"Aku memimpikan 'orang itu'," ucap Sqied tiba-tiba di siang hari yang cerah saat dia dan Ein sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Gadis di seberang tidak bergeming. Kedua matanya masih terpatri pada kumpulan kata-kata di dalam buku di tangannya. "Dan perempuan itu juga."

"Siapa?" tanya Ein tanpa menatapnya. Sqied mengusap poninya ke belakang seraya tersenyum terhibur saat mengingat perempuan itu.

"Soul Thief yang kekasihnya dibunuh oleh 'orang itu'," jawabnya santai. Si gadis berambut hitam hanya diam saat mengerti arti semua itu. Sqied menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Oh, pembalasan dendam. Aku cemas jika ini adalah pertanda bahwa perempuan jalang itu akan kembali ke sini lagi," ujarnya sarkastis sambil tersenyum licik. Jelas dia terhibur dan sangat menunggu kehadirannya.

"Jaga sikapmu, **Sqiedefs Knightsroot**." Ein memperingatkan dan Sqied lantas menutup mulutnya seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kembali membaca bukunya sebagaimana siswa baik akan bertindak.

"Maafkan aku, Ein. Aku hanya... terlalu bersemangat."

Ein mengacuhkannya saat pemuda itu kembali hilang kendali.

"Terlalu bersemangat," ulangnya sambil tertawa kecil.

**Khuhuhuhu!**

**Sepertinya seekor burung kecil akan tersesat.**

**Tersesat...**

**Tersesat...**

**Oh, salahkan dendam yang membutakan mata!**

**xxx**

Hermione tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia sedang mencari para Wadah Roh lainnya yang entah berada di mana. Sebenarnya, dia masih ragu untuk memberikan 'laporan' hasil patrolinya semalam. Patroli? Ia bahkan tak yakin untuk mengatakan bahwa semlam ia patroli sendirian. Sendirian. Seolah tak ada bahaya yang mengincar. Ia larut di dalam pikirannya, hingga-

"Hermione Granger!"

Gadis itu lantas mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang yang suaranya terdengar sangat familiar. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia akan melewati pertigaan koridor di tempat sepi itu. Ia mencari asal suara. Matanya tak sengaja melihat pohon Willow yang mulai berdaun lebat, kemudian sang Raja dan sang Penguasa yang meliriknya dari ekor mata di koridor tengah.

Speak of the devil...

Ia menelan ludah saat menyadari suasana suram yang menekan dari dua orang itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia berlari menghampiri dua orang itu. Ein sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuat sisi wajahnya yang dilihat Hermione naik. Namun, sorot matanya tak berubah. Tetap datar dan tidak bisa dibaca.

Sqied melipat tangan di depan dada seraya mendengus dengan seringai yang tidak ramah. Hermione jelas tak menyukainya. Sepertinya, tanpa bilang pun, dua orang itu sudah tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Yeah, patroli sendirian memang ide yang buruk untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa kau bisa dilihat dengan sorot mata tanpa keramahan itu.

"Aku menyalahkanmu,"-Hermione menunduk gugup saat Ein masih menatapnya dari ekor matanya-"untuk pelanggarannya, Wadah Roh Tanah," tandas sang Raja seraya berpaling pergi meninggalkan Sqied yang mengalihkan matanya dengan geram dan Hermione yang mulai memucat. Raja baru saja menyalahkan Sqied. Tak salah lagi, pemuda itu pasti sangat marah saat ini.

Hermione menelan ludah. Sqied menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbahaya. Intimidasi memang keahliannya. Dengan gemetar dan gugup, gadis di depannya mengangkat dua jari ke atas dan ia menaikkan alis. Hermione mengangkat wajah mengiba.

"Peace?" tanyanya dengan senyum ragu-ragu dan pemuda tahun keenam itu melototinya kesal. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. Hermione membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Apa Sqied tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk membuat rambutnya menjadi rapi? Ia memutar bola matanya saat melihat seringai puas pemuda itu. Oh, tentu saja. Dia sudah tahu itu.

Hermione menggerutu sambil menyisir poninya dengan jari tangannya. 'Yeah, salam perdamaian dariku, Sqied. Kau sangat baik mau mengisi waktu luangku untuk memperbaiki rambut ini lagi,' pikirnya sarkastis.

"Well, ini masih ringan. Jika terulang, aku tak yakin kau akan menghabiskan untuk menyisir rambutmu lagi," tutur Sqied dari balik bahunya saat berjalan menuju pohon Willow. Hermione tersentak sebelum raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. 'Botak, nih, maksudnya?' pikirnya sambil merinding saat membayangkan dirinya berdiri dengan buku di tangan dan... kepala botak. Wew, itu sangat tidak etis dan bisa menjatuhkan pamor.

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Ingatannya kembali di malam itu. Ia masih teringat pertanyaan soul thief yang ditemuinya.

"**Dimana dia? Dimana Jack Vessalius?"**

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba mencari informasi yang mampu memuaskan rasa penasarannya yang tak pernah habis.

"Sqied, Jack Vessalius itu wadah roh seperti apa?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mengikuti Sqied dari belakang. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum tersenyum ramah. Hermione tak memerhatikannya.

"Hmm...Dia orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. Laki-laki itu bersikap seperti orang biasa, namun, siapa yang tahu kalau dia bisa menusuk orang lain dari belakang," jelasnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Hermione menaikkan alis.

"Kau tahu, kedengarannya dia tak lebih dari seorang penipu," komentarnya pedas dan Sqiedefs hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dia memang penipu yang lihai." Hermione sama sekali tak menemukan nada sarkasme di dalam ucapan pemuda itu. Sqied menatapnya ramah.

"Oh, ya, kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku... sewaktu patroli bertemu dengan soul thief... dia mencari orang yang bernama 'Jack Vessalius'." Pemuda itu mengulum senyum aneh.

"Kau membunuhnya?"

"Tidak. Karena, dia sepertinya tak punya niat untuk bertarung denganku. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan langsung menghilang seperti angin. Itu benar-benar aneh!" Sqied lantas tersenyum masam dan Hermione Granger merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding semua.

Gadis itu mmejamkan kedua matanya, memanggil kembali ingatan kepergiannya kemarin malam.

* * *

><p>"Saya sangat berterima kasih, Nyonya Weasley," ucap Hermione seraya tersenyum hangat. Sedangkan, Molly Weasley hanya memeluknya hangat sambil tertawa.<p>

"Oh, dear! Kau sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jangan sungkan," balasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu gadis itu dengan sayang. "Lagipula, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya di sini," lanjutnya sambil melirik anak yang duduk di kursi dengan secangkir susu hangat di tangannya. Hermione tersenyum.

"Well, bagaimana kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts, child?" tanya Molly dan Hermione nyaris terbatuk mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum menutupi kebohongannya.

Dengan Raven.

"Dengan Bubuk Floo, mungkin?" tanyanya sungkan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tentu saja gatal. Entah, kutu darimana yang berani bersemayam di dalam rambutnya. Molly tersenyum lebar sambil mengantarnya ke perapian.

Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa ada jiwa yang bersembunyi di balik kabut malam dan angin lembut yang mengiris kulit.

Ya.

Dia mengawasi.

Gadis itu mengawasi dengan sorot matanya yang datar dan angkuh.

Rambut di belakang kedua telinganya dikuncir paksa walaupun itu agak pendek. Sedangkan, poninya di sisir ke samping kiri hingga menutupi mata kirinya. Permata hazel melihat cahaya dan permata scarlet mengintip di balik layar.

Kedua mata tak sejenis itu jelas memancarkan dendam yang tersembunyi.

"Soul Thief yang berteman dengan manusia, apa bedanya dengan Wadah Roh yang mengambil manusia sebagai teman?" tanyanya sarkastis pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggeram dengan dendam yang tampak jelas di kedua matanya. Kemudian senyum mencemooh tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mata untuk mata, eh?"

**xxx**

"Pansyyyy~"

Langkah Pansy terhenti. Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar. Namun, ia cukup ketakutan saat nada suara itu membuat bulu di belakang lehernya berdiri tegak. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis bersandar di dinding sambil tersenyum ramah. Terlalu ramah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum keki.

"Hermione," sapanya kecut dan Hermione Granger mengulas senyum aneh yang seolah membuat posisinya terancam.

"Kau tahu, aku akan sangat senang jika bisa mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang sangat tulus darimu, Pansy. Bukan malah senyum kaku tak berguna itu," ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Pansy menegang.

"Te-terima kasih, Hermione! Kau sangat baik!" Gadis Gryffindor di depannya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa sebelum sorot matanya berubah beku. Dari itu semua, Pansy menyadari bahwa gadis mengerikan itu tak ingin sekedar ucapan terima kasih saja.

"Pansy, Pansy... Kau pikir, ucapan terima kasih itu cukup untuk membayar utangmu?" Pansy menghela nafas lelah. Tampaknya suasana hati gadis bermabut coklat itu sedang tak berada dalam kondisi menyenangkan. Oh, lebih baik dia tidak macam-macam dan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Well?" tanyanya dengan sikap pasrah sementara Hermione tersenyum manis.

"Kau. Jadi. Budakku. Selama. 1. Minggu."

Dan Pansy Parkinson hanya bisa meratapi nasib sialnya karena -tanpa pikir panjang- sudah meminta pertolongan gadis itu.

"Sebelum itu, Granger..." Hermione membalas tatapan serius gadis itu. "...Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

Ia tersenyum rahasia.

"Oh, percayalah, Pansy. Dia akan baik-baik saja di tempat itu.

**xxx**

Ein tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Pena bulunya tergeletak begitu saja di atas perkamen. Sqied memerhatikannya dengan waspada. Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing dengan tindakan mendadak gadis itu. Cheshire tiba-tiba muncul di atas meja. Kucing aneh itu bertelungkup malas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Sqied menunggu hingga ia merasa lelah dengan keadaan sunyi yang menegangkan itu.

"Ada apa-" Ein lantas menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"'Barang buruan'mu sudah bergerak. Pastikan kau tidak mengecewakanku kali ini, Wadah Roh Tanah," ucapnya datar namun tegas. Sqied terdiam sejenak sebelum menyunggingkan seringai yang membuat wajahnya tampak jahat.

"Aah, aku sudah tak sabar," bisiknya sambil tertawa kecil. Sorot matanya tampak culas sementara ia menyeringai seolah sedang menyembunyikan rahasia yang menyenangkan. Ia melenggang pergi tanpa merasa repot untuk mengatur alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas meja. Ein menatap kepergiannya di ekor matanya. Ia memanggil Cheshire ke kedua tangannya yang terbuka sebelum berjalan keluar dari Perpustakaan. Langkahnya berhenti di balkon yang tak jauh dari Perpustakaan. Cheshire tiba-tiba lenyap dari gendongannya sebelum berubah menjadi seekor kucing sebesar singa berekor dua di sampingnya. Ein mengelus kepalanya sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah topi musim dingin yang kotor dari saku roknya. Ia mendekatkan topi itu di depan hidung Cheshire untuk diendus.

"Antarkan aku ke jiwa pemilik topi ini, Cheshire," katanya seraya mengubah wujudnya dan menunggangi si kucing raksasa berekor dua yang bersiap melesat pergi.

Angin malam membawa kedinginan asing yang tak nyaman. Menyapa empat manusia yang mempunyai niat tersendiri. Perbedaan yang terlihat jelas, namun tersamarkan oleh ikatan yang tiba-tiba menarik mereka ke jalan yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka lihat. Berkali-kali angin membisikkan hal yang pasti. Pengorbanan itu harus terjadi. Pengorbanan itu pasti adanya. Pengorbanan itu tak terelakkan.

Sqiedefs Knightsroot tahu hal itu. Namun, tak pernah terlintas di dalam pikirannya bahwa semua akan terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Semuanya dibuat seolah terjadi dengan kebetulan. Ia mengawasi dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya mengawasi apa yang direncanakan. Hermione membawa anak itu ke The Burrow atas permintaan Pansy. Ia tahu itu karena ia telah mengawasinya. Tangannya seolah membeku kedinginan saat memeriksa nadi anak yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur di sebuah kamar di lantai 3 di The Burrow. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat menyadari tentang satu kemungkinan yang telah terjadi pada anak itu. Dia, Ifle Dilost, tak lagi bernyawa.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terbayang di benaknya.

**Aah...**

**Gawat.**

**Si pendendam telah mendapatkan umpan yang tepat.**

Ia segera mencari jejak dan tak ada yang mengira bahwa sang Raja dengan pedang peraknya yang matanya memantulkan cahaya bulan akan berdiri di sana, di saat keping-kepingan cahaya melayang terbang terbawa angin.

Dengan begitu saja, Wadah Roh Tanah tak perlu bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi.

Tak perlu ada pertanyaan untuk jawaban yang telah berada di depan mata.

Dia sudah terlambat.

Wadah Roh Api tak menghiraukannya. Ia yang dengan anggunnya berdiri di udara itu, berbalik melangkah pergi setelah menyarungkan pedangnya. Sqied tersadar dari diamnya.

"Ein-"

"Dia tidak terselamatkan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya," sela sang Raja tanpa menoleh. Kakinya melangkah dan melesat pergi, meninggalkan Wadah Roh Tanah terdiam membisu. Pemuda itu masih berusaha mencerna dan menghubungkan semua kejadian yang telah ia awasi selama ini.

Ia menyadari adanya potongan-potongan rencana yang luput dari perhatiannya. Ia menyadari hal-hal yang luput dari pengawasannya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil setelah menyadari apa yang hilang. Dia terlalu naif. Dia terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan segalanya hanya dari satu sisi saja? Aah, dia lengah dan membuat manusia lemah terlibat. Dia hanya bisa menebak-nebak isi pikiran sang Raja. Apakah Raja telah merencakan semua ini? Ia tak bisa mengambil pertanyaan itu sebagai kesimpulan akhir. Apakah pengambilan jiwa Ifle Dilost secara paksa dari dalam tubuhnya sudah diperkirakan oleh Raja? Dia tidak tahu.

Kini, dia hanya bisa menebak-nebak isi pikiran sang Raja.

Tentu saja.

Karena tak hanya dia, Raja pun selalu mengawasi.

Mengawasi dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat merah, yang mengingatkan pada seseorang yang dipenuhi kegilaan akan kekuatan untuk menguasai dunia.

**-To be contInuED-**

**A/N: **Alhamdulillah!

**Apa kabar semua**? **Alhamdulillah, luar biasa, Allahu Akbar!**

Akhirnya, ujian tinggal beberapa hari lagi! Deg-degannya luar binasa. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan memenuhi ruang-ruang pikiran. Seperti, bagaimana kalau sampe gak bisa jawab? Bagaimana kalau rumus yang dihafal sirna begitu saja pas ada di ruang ujian? Atau bagaimana pensil patah dan peraut gak ada? bagaimana kalau LJK-nya robek digigit peserta ujian lantaran stres bertumpuk? atau bagaimana kalau terjadi yang kayak gini? atau kayak gitu? dan masih banyak bagaimana lainnya yang sama sekali tidak saya pikirkan.

Karena, dasar saya cuma satu.

Saya tak khawatir bakal gak lulus hingga sampe harus menyontek sampe beli-beli soal gadungan segala. Saya punya Allah SWT. sebagai penolong, ngapain cari yang lain, coba? Allah SWT. Maha Mengetahui. Bahkan, disebutkan bahwa kayu dan air di bumi ini habis dikumpulkan, tidak akan cukup untuk menuliskan ilmu Allah SWT. Maka, saya hanya perlu mengikuti intruksi yang telah diberikan Allah SWT. kepada hamba-Nya untuk mencapai hasil terbaik.

**Berdoalah dan berusaha. Usaha yang halal, yaitu dengan belajar tekun. Segarkan pikiran dengan wudhu, sholat, dan ngaji. Kemudian, saat ujian tiba. Kita tak perlu ragu. Kita sudah berdoa dan berusaha. Setelahnya adalah keyakinan dan kesabaran. Keikhlasan dan cara kerja yang baik dibutuhkan untuk mencapai hasil yang baik.**

**Ayo, semua berusaha! Allahu Akbar!**

**Ilmu~**

**Ilmu dibawa sampe mati~**

**Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, teman yang baik tak akan mengajak temannya pada kebodohan. Lakukanlah hal yang benar walaupun itu pahit. Walaupun itu lebih pahit dari berbutir-butir obat flu. **

**Jangan nyontek, ya~**

**Message from my dearest friend, Ukhti Dila: **UN itu gak perlu dibawa tegang, percayakan semua sama Allah, kalo kita gak bisa jawab semua, Allah yang bakal bantu selesaikan.. : )

**Message from my dearest friend, Ukhti Karo: **Kalau mau UN gak usah pusing, kita udah belajar selama 3 tahun. Jadi, gak usah belajar lagi untuk menghadapinya.

**Message from my dearest friend, Ukhti Kiya: **tenang aja, kalo ilmunya udah nempel, gak akan kemana koq**... Still fight n keep spirit for UN 2012. Cayooooo ^^v**

**Yosh! **Thanks buat **nyan-himeko**-san atas review-nya di chapter kemarin! dan juga...

Thanks for reading!^^/

-**Touch Of Air-**

_**Rozen91**_


	18. Chapter 18

Dulu, ada seorang gadis yang melihat dunia dengan pemikirannya yang tak lebih dari bingkai jendela yang kecil. Dia hidup dengan menganggap bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak berarti. Seolah tak ada yang menginginkannya. Setiap kali, jika kembali ditinggal sendiri di rumah besarnya, ia akan selalu bertanya-tanya.

Untuk apa dia dilahirkan?

Untuk apa dia hidup jika orang tuanya saja tak pernah memandangnya?

Rumah itu dingin dan menyeramkan. Oleh karena itu, dia berkali-kali melarikan diri jika sendirian. Berkali-kali, ia berusaha menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya. Namun, senyumnya selalu saja memudar tatkala melihat senyum mereka. Ia selalu ketakutan. Senyum itu aneh. Senyum itu menakutkan. Mereka seolah memaksa untuk tersenyum padanya. Mereka tidak menyayanginya. Tak ada yang menyayanginya!

Terjebak dalam pemikiran sempit bukanlah hal yang mudah disadarinya. Berkali-kali menanggapi segala sesuatu di depannya adalah bentuk penyangkalan atas dirinya. Bentuk ketidaksukaan atas dirinya. Akhirnya, semua terjadi. Ia tak lagi melihat segalanya dengan pikiran jernih.

Ia terjebak dalam pemikirannya yang sempit.

Burung-burung yang melihatnya saling berbisik. Angin yang menghembus kemejanya membuatnya menggigil. Semuanya kembali berbisik dengan nada sinis.

'**Lihatlah dia, seperti bunga yang ditinggal pemiliknya untuk mati di dalam vas porselen kecil .'**

Dicampakkan, memang.

Tak ada yang mencampakkannya. Dia sendiri yang berpikir begitu. Dan tak ada yang menghentikannya.

Untuk apa? Untuk apa menghentikannya?

Lagipula, siapa yang tahu?

Ah, salah.

Siapa yang mau tahu?

.

"Setelah ini, kita akan berlibur dan bersenang-senang."

Itu janji mereka padanya. Pekerjaan mengambil perhatian mereka darinya. Oleh sebab itu, si gadis membenci pekerjaan. Dia diam saat pekerjaan membuat kedua orangtuanya membelakanginya. Tatapannya nanar mengingat mereka yang tidak menyukainya. Ia menggigil sendirian melawan kedinginan yang tak mengenal ampun. Ia tak berarti, karena itulah, mereka mengingkari janji. Sekali lagi, ia semakin terpojok.

Sekali lagi, ditinggal sendirian melawan sunyi yang menyumbat pernafasannya.

Hingga suatu kali, ia tak lagi mampu menahan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dada. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia berteriak dan membentak. Namun, tak ada yang mendengar. Rumah itu meredam suaranya. Rumah itu memakan kebahagiaannya perlahan-lahan hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun.

"AAARRRGGH!"

Ia berteriak histeris. Mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia ketakutan. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit atas penyangkalan. Ia tak mampu lagi berpura-pura tak melihat.

"Kasihan..."

Ia terdiam. Perlahan mengangkat wajahnya ke arah jendela. Kedua matanya melebar.

"Kau merasa sendirian di dunia yang luas ini. Sama sepertiku. Ah, ya... tidak lagi. Aku sudah terlepas dari perasaan itu. Kau ingin terlepas juga, 'kan?" Si pemilik suara menghasut. Suaranya terdengar begitu licin dan lembut. Ia sedang menghasut dan si gadis terjebak di dalamnya tanpa sedikitpun kecurigaan terbesit dalam benaknya.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Si pemilik suara mendekat. Senyumnya angkuh. Kedua matanya menyipit saat bibirnya melengkung. Sorot matanya penuh kelicikan dan... kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Aku Irvina," ucapnya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis itu. Si gadis terpaku memandang sosoknya yang seolah tak memiliki kelemahan.

"Aku menawarimu kebebasan dan kekuatan dari kebimbanganmu."

"Eh?" Irvina mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis yang masih meratap di lantai itu.

"Pilihlah, gadis. Apakah kau mau hidup dalam tubuh lemahmu dan ketakutan untuk selamanya… atau bergabung bersamaku dengan kebebasan dan kekuatan yang tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, si gadis membuat keputusan.

**Aah**...

Seorang gadis melihat dunia dengan pemikiran yang sempit

Ketakutan menjauhkannya dari pelajaran hidup

**Aah...**

Seorang gadis telah mengabaikan kesempatannya

Tak ada jalan untuk kembali atau pun berpaling

'Kau terjebak'

'Kau terjebak'

Nyanyian suram bergema di dalam kabut malam

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line **18 : A gAmBLe oF thE clOwN II**

**.**

**.**

Wadah Roh Tanah tahu bahwa Ein bukan orang yang mudah ditebak. Ia sangat tahu itu setelah bertahun-tahun melewati hari bersama perempuan itu. Ia sangat menyadari banyaknya rahasia yang tersimpan rapat antara dia dan kepala sekolah. Dan betapa mudahnya Ein membuat hampir seluruh guru di Hogwarts gemetar hanya dengan melihat wajahnya, kecuali Dumbledore yang seolah sudah sering melihatnya. Wadah Roh Tanah sangat tahu itu. Sedikit banyak, dia tahu itu.

Karena itulah, jika Ein membunuh orang yang berharga tetap saja selalu menjadi kabar yang mengejutkan. Namun, Wadah Roh Tanah bukanlah orang yang langsung mengambil kesimpulan tanpa berpikir. Ia tahu ada rencana di balik semua ini dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk berperan di dalamnya.

Ya.

Dia adalah aktor dalam skenario Raja.

"Hermione, kau punya waktu luang saat ini?" Hermione Granger menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda berambut kuning cerah menatapnya datar. Gadis itu menaikkan alis.

"...Ya," jawabnya sambil membalik badannya. Ia menunggu, sementara Sqied mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang..." Hermione waspada. Dia merasakan firasat buruk dari sorot mata datar pemuda itu. "...Ifle Dilost," tandas Sqied dan kedua alis gadis di depannya menekuk dalam. Ia sudah tahu bahwa keberadaan Ifle Dilost sudah diketahui oleh pemuda itu. Ya. Mereka bertiga sudah tahu... kecuali Raja. Hermione menghela nafas sebelum menaruh tangan di pinggang.

"Ada masalah apa dengan anak itu?" Sqied mendengus geli yang terlihat tidak tulus dari matanya.

"Bukan hal bagus yang terjadi padanya. Aku yakin, kau tidak tahu bahwa ada yang mengawasimu akhir-akhir ini." Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya. Geram. Pemuda itu jelas menuduhnya tidak waspada. Sementara, Sqied menatapnya culas.

"Bagus. Sangat percaya diri, wadah Roh Udara tersayang ini." Hermione mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mundur ke belakang saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan aura mencekam yang jelas terlihat dari kedua matanya yang tajam itu.

Tap.

"Sangat angkuh."

Tap.

"Sangat percaya diri."

Tap.

"Ya..." Sqied mengangkat wajah gadis itu dengan dua jari di dagunya. Hermione menelan ludah. Tangannya gemetar saat menatap sorot mata berbahaya pemuda itu. "...kau sangat berani bersikap seperti itu di saat tubuh Ifle Dilost terbaring tanpa nyawa."

Mendadak, Hermione merasakan darahnya membeku. Sqied menarik kembali tangannya seraya berjalan mundur ke belakang dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"K-Kau berbohong! Itu mustahil! Belum sehari aku meninggalkannya di rumah keluarga Weasley dan dia... Itu tidak mungkin!" ujarnya panik nyaris berteriak. Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar. Ayolah, anak itu masih kecil!

Sqied tertawa.

"Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa kau sering berusaha menampik kenyataan, Hermione Granger?" Hermione tersentak.

"Kau sangat baik hati untuk mau terlibat dalam masalah Pansy Parkinson. Ah, tidak... atau mungkin... kau terlalu bodoh, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Gadis berambut coklat di depannya menekuk alisnya dalam sedangkan matanya menyipit geram. 'Bodoh' adalah kata yang tabu dalam kamusnya.

"Well, kukatakan lagi dengan lebih jelas. Hermione Granger, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa seandainya kau dan Pansy Parkinson tidak ikut campur dalam masalah manusia biasa..." Sqied mengusap rambutnya semenatar bibirnya melengkungkan seringai mengejek. "...tidakkah kau pikir bahwa Ifle Dilost masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Ia yakin suaranya akan gemetar jika ia bicara saat ini. "Ja-Jadi, kau piki-"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Sqied?" tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hermione. Nada suaranya jelas terdengar tak percaya. Alisnya terangkat. Si gadis Gryffindor perlahan menoleh dengan wajah pucat. Sementara, si pemuda Ravenclaw meliriknya datar dari ekor matanya.

"P-Pansy..."

.

Sqied tersenyum ramah, namun matanya jelas tidak menunjukkan itu. Hermione tersentak.

"Soul thief mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Kau pasti ingin mengambilnya kembali. Namun, sayang, Raja sudah membuangnya. Dia bilang, 'itu sudah tidak berharga lagi.'" Pansy membelalak.

"Mak-maksudmu..."

"Ya. Raja telah membunuh Ifle Dilost." Hermioen terperanjat.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong! Mana mungkin... Raja..." Sqied mendengus.

"Hmph! Jangan salah, Hermione. Jika manusia terlibat dalam pertarungan Ein, maka dia tak akan berpikir 2 kali untuk mengakhiri nyawa manusia itu jika dia tak melihat adanya celah untuk menyelamatkannya. Hal itu bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Dumbledore, Luna, atau siapa pun yang terlibat."

"Ti...tidak mungkin..."

"Ya, Hermione. Kau tak bisa melihat hati Ein, karena dia memang tak punya hati," tandas Sqied tanpa ekspresi.

Pansy gemetar karena amarah. Rahangnya menegang, sedangkan gerahamnya bergemeletuk. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Bagaimana mungkin, Raja membunuh Ifle Dilost tanpa alasan yang jelas! Ia tidak mengerti apa pun!

Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis Slytherin itu berlari mencari sang Raja. Tanpa menyadari Wadah Roh Tanah yang menyeringai licik sedangkan sorot matanya culas. Dan Hermione Granger menatanya dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

"K-Kau menipunya, Sqied?" Sqied meliriknya rendah dari ekor matanya. Si gadis Gryffindor mengkeret.

"Menurutmu?" Pemuda itu tersenyum, menantangnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun Hermione hanya diam saat bibirnya terkatup rapat dan wajahnya pucat. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu!

**xxx**

Pansy menaiki tangga tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditubruknya. Ia bahkan tak mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang dilemparkan padanya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu Ruang Perpustakaan. Tempat dimana ia akan belajar menimba ilmu dengan tekun. Tapi, saat ini bukan itu masalahnya, dia hanya ingin menemui Ein yang berada di sana. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal serta wajah yang memerah entah karena amarah atau lelah, gadis itu melabrak pintu di depannya dengan kasar. Madam Pince lantas berdiri kesal, bersiap menegurnya. Namun, ia segera terdiam saat tak sengaja menangkap sosok Ein di sudut matanya. Gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya seolah memintanya untuk diam dan menyerahkan si biang masalah padanya. Dengan gerutuan, wanita itu akhirnya duduk. Suasana hening, mengingatkan bahwa hanya mereka bertiga yang masih berada di Perpustakaan malam itu.

Dengan langkah cepat, Pansy menghampiri gadis yang masih duduk tenang seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Ein menelengkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu dan menatapnya datar dari sudut matanya. Pansy balas menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. Jelas, ia telah lupa akan posisinya. Amarah membawa kabut ke dalam akal sehatnya. Di belakang punggungnya, Madam Pince berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan mencari buku di rak yang jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau membunuh Ifle Dilost, Raja!" bentaknya. Namun, Ein masih bergeming. Seolah tak mendengar bentakan itu. Perlahan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum menghujamkan tatapan datar namun terkesan tajam pada gadis itu. Pansy terlonjak kaget. Ia bersumpah kalau dia melihat warna mata Raja berwarna merah walaupun itu hanya sekilas.

"Apakah Wadah Roh Tanah tak pernah mengajarimu tentang bagaimana wadah Roh berhubungan dengan manusia, Pansy Parkinson?" Pansy membisu. Jelas. Ia tak bisa menyangkal Raja.

"Kita hanya melindungi mereka dari para pencuri roh. Tak lebih dari itu. Tetapi, sepertinya kau salah menangkap maksud dari pernyataan itu. Yang dimaksud dengan melindungi ini adalah tak adanya hubungan dengan manusia-manusia itu. Biarkan mereka mengasingkan kita. Itu lebih baik daripada membuat mereka atau kita terbunuh.

"Dengar baik-baik, Pansy Parkinson. 'Yang berharga' adalah umpan yang paling tepat bagi 'mereka'. Karena itu, 'yang berharga' adalah celah dari kelemahan. Dan wadah Roh tidak menginginkan kelemahan.

"Kita memang melindungi manusia, namun bukan berarti kita menjamin kehidupannya. Bagaimana hidup mereka, itu urusan mereka sendiri. Jika, mereka menginginkan perubahan atau ingin bangkit dari keterpurukan, itu bukan urusan kita. Semuanya tergantung dari usaha mereka. Apakah mereka ingin bangkit atau tidak, sama sekali bukan urusan Wadah Roh."

"Dengan kata lain, jika ingin tak ada yang terbunuh sia-sia, jangan pernah berpikir untuk berkasih sayang dengan manusia biasa. Karena, hal yang diinginkan oleh para pencuri Roh adalah kelemahan. Sedangkan, 'yang berharga' adalah kelemahan," jelas Ein tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka. Pansy terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata. Ucapan Raja jelas tak bisa disangkal olehnya. Tapi, ia masih kebingungan. Sebenarnya, apa kesalahan Ifle Dilost hingga harus dibunuh. Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran gadis itu, Ein menjelaskan.

"Jiwanya diambil oleh pencuri Roh sebagai bagian dari mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menolong jiwa yang sudah menjadi bagian dari pencuri Roh. Karena, pilihan mereka cuma dua, jalan terus atau mati," lanjut Ein seraya kembali menulisi perkamennya. Meninggalkan Pansy yang terdiam seperti patung. Pansy hanyut dalam keterkejutannya. Karena dia... Ifle Dilost terbunuh. Karena tindakannya yang selalu tak dipikir dulu, seseorang yang berharga terbunuh.

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?" Pansy tersadar dari lamunannya. Ein sedikit menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. "Kau mau balas dendam, Wadah Roh Air?" Pansy lantas mengangguk. Ia tak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang telah membunuh anak itu.

"Pencuri Roh itu bernama 'Hazel'. Rambutnya berwarna coklat. Mata kanannya berwarna coklat dan mata kirinya berwarna merah." Ein berbicara sambil menulisi perkamennya. Pansy tertegun. Ia merasa pernah melihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Ah... ya... malam itu. Malam di saat dia ke Hutan Terlarang untuk latihan 'diam-diam'. Ia tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis itu dari sudut matanya di belakang tubuhnya. Perempuan itu menatapnya datar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Namun, saat Pansy kembali menoleh, ia telah menghilang.

"Perempuan itu..." Pansy menggeram. Dan tanpa bicara lagi, ia lantas berubah wujud dan berlari menembus jendela.

Sementara, Raja hanya menatap kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tenang seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Madam Pince mengangkat wajah dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia yakin, bahwa dua orang itu sudah pergi dari Perpustakaan. Dengan menghela nafas, ia kembali ke mejanya. Ia merapikan barang-barangnya dan keluar setelah mengunci pintunya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa repot untuk merapikan barang-barang Ein, karena ia yakin, gadis itu pasti masih akan melanjutkan tugasnya setelah menyelesaikan 'tugas lainnya'.

**xxx**

Hermione dan Siqed berjalan beriringan di lorong di lantai dua. Di perjalanan, Sqied menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Ifle Dilost.

"Ein mengatakan bahwa anak itu tidak terselamatkan. Tak salah lagi, pencuri Roh baru saja 'merekrutnya'." Hermione tidak menyelanya. Ia hanya mendengarkan. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena tak mendengarkan nasihat Sqied yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan hubungan dengan manusia. Ia berhenti tatkala orang di sampingnya tak lagi melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan ia sadar, mereka berdiri di depan patung Gargoyle. Hermione mengangkat alis keheranan. Untuk apa mereka ke kantor Kepala Sekolah?

"Mushroom," kata Sqied, memberikan kata sandi. Hermione melongo. 'Mushroom'? Apa tak ada kata yang lebih baik selain itu?

Gargoyle berputar, menampakkan tangga spiral ke atas. Tanpa basa-basi, Siqed melangkah duluan dan Hermione menyusul. Pemuda itu langsung mengetuk setelah berada di depan pintu. Kemudian, suara Dumbledore terdengar dari dalam. Mempersilahkan dua orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dumbledore tampak sedang duduk tenang di kursinya. Sementara Ein berdiri di depan jendela, membelakangi mereka. Sqied hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum tersenyum ramah pada Dumbledore.

"Selamat malam, Profesor," sapa Hermione sopan.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Siqed tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun, Dumbledore tampaknya mengerti maksudnya. Mata birunya berkerling.

"Dia sedang berkeliling di rak buku," tuturnya seraya menyesap tehnya. Hermione menaikkan alis tidak mengerti, hingga-

"Buku-buku di sini sangat aneh dan luar biasa, Sir." Hermione membelalak. Ia kenal baik suara itu. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah rak-rak buku tempat suara itu berasal. Dan ia merasa dunia berputar saat melihat sesosok bayangan tembus pandang tampak di depan matanya.

"I...Ifle Dilost?"

.

Sqied tertawa penuh kemenangan seraya berbalik memandang Ein yang masih bergeming di depan jendela. Hermione masih terpaku menatap Ifle Dilost yang tampak gugup di seberang. Ia jelas masih belum bisa mencerna maksud dari semua ini.

"Lihatlah, Ein, bagaimana kau tak bisa mengelabuiku yang selalu di sampingmu ini," ujarnya seraya menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang. Berpose sebagai pemenang merupakan kesukaannya. "Kau memperkirakan kedatanganku dan membuat scene seolah kau baru saja membunuh. Ah, tidak... kau memang membunuh... tapi, bukan Ifle. Yang membawa Ifle adalah yang kau bunuh. Apakah 'Hazel'? ah, aku tidak yakin dia bisa secepat itu kau kalahkan. Siapa pun itu, dia jelas kelas rendah. Dan di saat itulah, kau menyuruh Cheshire membawa serta jiwa Ifle ke tempat yang aman. Benar, bukan?"

Hermione menelan ludah mendengarnya. Strategi yang menakjubkan, memang. Tapi, dia tidak mengerti tujuannya. Ia menduga bahwa Sqied punya pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi, ada hal yang aneh." Nada suara pemuda itu berubah serius. Ekspresi wajahnya muram. "Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu melakukan itu. Apa kau coba 'melatih' Wadah Roh Air dengan Pencuri Roh sekuat perempuan itu? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu itu, Ein?" tanya Wadah Roh Tanah serius. Cemas merambati perasaan si gadis Gryffindor. Bagaimana kalau Pansy sampai terbunuh? Oh, itu...akan sangat...tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah lama menunggu jawaban dan mendapat lirikan-lirikan panasaran dari Dumbledore serta lirikan gugup dari Ifle, akhirnya Sqied mendekati sang Raja. Tangannya mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Well, Ein, ceritakan yang sebenarnya. Selain, menjaga tunggangan wadah Roh Udara, apalagi yang diperintahka-!" Pemuda itu terdiam membisu, sementara matanya melebar tak percaya. Tangannya yang berada di bahu sang Raja terjatuh kembali di sisinya. Rahangnya mengeras. Sementara giginya bergemeletuk geram. Kedua matanya berkilat marah di saat kedua alisnya bertaut. Bahunya gemetar.

Hermione tersentak saat merasakan aura pemuda itu mendadak berubah kelam. Kemarahannya terasa jelas di ruangan itu. Phoenix mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya sambil berkoak-koak liar. Hermione mengambil langkah kecil-kecil ke arah Dumbledore yang masih dengan tenang menyesap tehnya seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"LAGI-LAGI! SIAL!" Hermione langsung siaga saat pemuda itu mengumpat marah sebelum berlari menembus dinding setelah berubah wujud. "SIALAN KAU, EIINN!" umpatan pemuda itu bahkan masih terdengar. Hermione lantas mengubah wujudnya sebelum menghambur ke dinding. Mengikuti jejak si Penguasa yang hilang kendali.

"Sqied!"

Dumbledore yang baru saja menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya saat Sqied berteriak, hanya diam membisu. Ifle bahkan tak sadar sedang memeluk rak buku –walaupun tembus hingga nyaris membuatnya melepas ciuman pertamanya dengan lantai. Phoenix nampaknya mulai tenang di tempat terindahnya. Sedangkan, Ein masih berada di tempatnya sebelum-

BUUMM!

-kepulan asap menyelimutinya. Dumbledore menghela nafas.

"Well, kuharap Ein benar-benar memikirkan rencananya dengan baik. Ya, 'kan, Ifle?" tanyanya ramah pada Ifle yang hanya bisa mengangguk tak mengerti. Orang tua itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia melirik ke samping kanannya saat merasakan sesuatu melayang di situ.

"Hmm, kerja bagus untukmu. Lagipula, menyamar sebagai Ein cukup mudah, bukan, Cheshire? Yaah, walaupun pemuda itu lebih cepat menyadarinya." Dumbledore tersenyum kecil di saat matanya birunya berkilau di balik kacamata setengah bulannya.

Dan Cheshire memperlihatkan seringai anehnya.

Sedangkan, Ifle yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya memilih tidur di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan setelah berusaha agar tak tembus lagi. **Tolong**, jangan salah paham dengan kata 'tak tembus' di sini. Anggap saja ini masih termasuk istilah dalam dunia hantu.

**-to be continued-**

Hmm... lagi senggang, nih,,,, ._.

Tobi : (nongol dari laci meja) Kalau gitu, baca artikelnya Harun Yahya, yuk, senpai!

Author : Sip, deh, coy! (bersiap masuk ke laci meja)

Yosh! Thanks buat review-nya di chapter kemarin, **nyan-himeko**-san! Thanks juga buat yang udah baca! \\^^))

Well, saya dan Tobi akan melakukan perjalanan waktu menuju markas besar Akatsuki! Matta Ashita!

Yosh! Thanks for reading! ((^0^/

-**Touch Of Air-**

_**Rozen91**_


	19. Chapter 19

Gadis itu telah membuat kedua orangtuanya berduka atas kematiannya.

Ia terdiam membisu di kala itu. Di saat ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu dan ayahnya yang tak bisa berdiri tegar lagi. Mendapati tubuh putri mereka yang tak lagi bernyawa bukanlah hal yang menggembirakan. Mereka hanya mampu berduka dan bertanya-tanya.

"Apakah yang telah membuat anak ini meninggal? Apakah dia dibunuh atau... bunuh diri?"

"Jaga bicaramu! Anakku tidak mungkin bunuh diri! Kami memberikan segala keinginannya. Dia adalah nyawa kami. Kami tak mungkin melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya bunuh diri!" Ayahnya membentak marah di saat itu. Pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihat putrinya. Hingga sang gadis tersentak kaget melihatnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia telah salah paham.

Ia mengira semuanya akan merasa senang dengan ketiadaannya. Ia telah salah paham dan membuat kesedihan bagi dua orang yang dicintainya. Aah, sayang, tak ada lagi jalan kembali. Ia hanya mampu melihat dan merasa bersalah.

Ia terduduk lesu di depan tubuhnya yang dingin. Air mata menetes satu persatu dari kedua matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Berhentilah menangis, ibuku tersayang. Berhentilah bersedih, ayahku tersayang." Ia berbisik di tengah-tengah isakannya.

Dan di pagi hari yang berkabut. Jasadnya dimakamkan. Dia berada di sana. Tepat di samping makamnya. Ia melihat orang-orang meninggalkannya. Hingga ia berada di dalam kesunyian dan bau kematian.

"Sekarang, harta yang kumiliki dari orang yang kusayangi hanyalah nama. Akan tetapi, aku sudah membuat mereka bersedih. Aku... tidak pantas mendapatkan nama ini. Sama sekali tidak pantas."

Aah, gadis yang malang.

Gadis yang mempunyai mata tak sejenis itu benar-benar malang.

Saat itu, ia tak lagi bernama.

Ia tak lagi memiliki nama.

Di saat itu, ia hanya jiwa yang tak punya apa-apa.

Kemudian, seseorang datang dan memberinya sesuatu untuk dimiliki. Bahkan, hingga kematiannya datang pun, dia masih memberikan gadis itu sesuatu untuk dimiliki. Namun, 'saudaranya' membantahnya.

"**Dia memang memberimu cinta dan nama, namun tidak dengan dendam. Sadarlah, Hazel, kita berdua tahu kenapa dendam itu bisa ada di dalam hatimu."**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Line 19 : a GaMbLE of THe cLoWn III**

**.**

**.**

Torn Perhazel.

Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya saat mendengar nama itu. Nama yang aneh untuk seorang gadis bertatapan culas seperti dia. Namun, tak ada yang mampu menebak apa maksud dari itu semua, kecuali saudara-saudaranya; **The Gurens**. Seperti halnya kali ini, gadis itu memasang wajah masam di depan saudara-sudaranya. Sesosok jiwa pria yang ditaksir berumur 23 tahun, meliriknya datar di sudut matanya yang sipit.

"Hanya karena kau gagal mendapatkan umpanmu, bukan berarti kau mesti berwajah tak menyenangkan seperti itu, 'kan? Atau kau memang hanya bisa membuat satu rencana, eh?" Hazel meliriknya galak.

"Jaga bicaramu..." Permata kuning pria itu berkilat, menantang Hazel untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Gadis itu menyeringai sinis. "...Pengkhianat," desisnya. Pemuda berambut biru keperakan yang sedang duduk santai dengan buku di tangannya melirik mereka sekilas. Ia tak berniat ikut campur dengan masalah dua saudaranya itu. Si pria Asia menelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungguh, kau tak berdasar. Tak ada alasan untuk menyebutku 'pengkhianat', bukan?" Hazel tertawa kecil. Ia menyibak poninya, memperlihatkan permata merah yang bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Mantan 'pembawa sial' sepertimu tak pantas menanyakan hal itu, bukan?" Gadis itu membalasnya angkuh. Sepasang mata berwarna kuning di depannya kembali berkilat. Menyembunyikan gejolak amarah yang mengancam akan keluar.

"Kupikir, akan sangat menyenangkan jika namamu berlaku untuk jiwamu juga, Torn Perhazel," ujarnya lantang seraya melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu. Hazel tersenyum.

"Oh, rupanya kau memang tak tahu apa-apa! Dasar pembawa sial!" balasnya setengah berteriak agar pria China itu bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda bermata es menutup bukunya.

"Sudahlah, Hazel. Ada apa lagi kali ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Hazel menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sorot matanya tajam.

"Miranda gagal membawa umpanku padaku. Sialnya, dia malah terbunuh oleh tangan si 'pembawa sial' di sana," jelasnya geram. Lawan bicaranya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau mendahulukan kepentinganmu dibanding perintah Nona Irvina." Hazel memasang ekspresi ah-benar-juga. Namun, dia memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya.

"...Sayangnya, aku belum menemukan Jack Vessalius. Dia seolah bersembunyi dariku. Apa yang sedang direncanakan laki-laki tak tahu diri itu? Mana mungkin dia mati. Laki-laki tak berhati seperti dia... tak akan mati secepat itu."

Permata merah berpendar tatkala dendam membayanginya.

**xxx**

Hermione menatap gugup punggung pemuda di depannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul pemuda itu hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan Gerbang Air yang tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu masih tak berbicara apa-apa. Kunciran panjangnya melayang tatkala angin menghembusnya pelan. Cahaya bulan membuat warna rambut pemuda itu tampak bercahaya.

"Sqied?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memanggil, walaupun ia masih belum berani mencari masalah setelah melihat wajah murka pemuda itu. Matanya tertumbuk pada tangannya yang gemetar dan terkepal kuat. Hermione waspada.

"...Mereka keluar gerbang." Permata emerald itu mengeras tajam. "Dan Ein tidak membawa tunggangannya..." lanjutnya setengah menggeram. "Ayo, berharap, 'Mione. Semoga tak ada nyawa yang dikorbankan Ein untuk rencananya kali ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sqiedefs Knightsroot beranjak pergi setelah mengatakannya. Meninggalkan wadah Roh Udara di belakangnya. Hermione terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku...tak mengerti apa pun... sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi...?"

**.**

Permata emerald itu menyorot tajam. Rahangnya mengeras saat suara Ein kembali berdengung di telinganya. Ia tak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi. Ia harus segera memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Rencana untuk menyambut peristiwa tak terduga yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Samar-samar, suara itu kembali terdengar.

**.**

"**Kami adalah pembawa sial."**

**.**

**xxx**

"Haah." Ron menghela nafas seraya mengamati perkamennya yang masih berisi 3 kata. 'Sihir Kuno Savier'. Setelah berdiam cukup lama dan berharap agar tulisan di dalam perkamennya bertambah hingga memenuhi 1 setengah sheet, akhirnya ia menyerah. Dan kembali menghela nafas. "Haaaah." Kali ini, ia melirik sohibnya, Harry yang sedang serius membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku tebal di depannya. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Apakah itu rayap? Ehm, rasanya mustahil. Ia yakin sahabatnya tak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba Harry menatapnya.

"Lihat, Ron, aku berhasil menangkap rayap ini!" ucap Harry girang. Dan Ron hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Mungkin... ada yang salah dengan otak sohibnya ini.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus pergi. Jangan tinggal di buku ini lagi," ujar Harry sambil menaruh rayap kecil itu di tanah dengan senyum lega di wajahnya. Hah, akhirnya, ia bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa hari ini. Sedangkan, Ron memandang fenomena itu tanpa minat sedikitpun.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ia menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang. Harry menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Well, Ron, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya, sekilas dia teringat dengan lagu sebuah band Indonesia yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Peterp*n. Ron membalas tatapan Harry, sekilas dia juga teringat dengan lagu yang didendangkan Seamus saat sedang mengantri di kamar mandi. Anehnya, Seamus sangat menghayati lagu itu bahkan menggunakan gayung sebagai mikrofonnya-apa itu mikrofon? ah, acuhkan saja pertanyaan ini. Benar-benar aneh. Apa mungkin dia ada masalah dengan pacarnya? Eh, tunggu dulu! Memangnya dia punya pacar? 'Ooo~, ada apaa~ deeeenganmuuu~'

Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menampik rasa penasarannya tentang tenarnya lagu itu. Kemudian, dia menatap Harry dalam-dalam.

"Harry, sahabatku, apakah kau tak akan kehilangan semangat mudamu jika melihat ini dan itu," jawabnya sembari menunjuk perkamennya dan perkamen Harry yang masing-masing hanya berisi 3 kata. Hanya berisi 3 kata. Bedanya, Ron berisi judul tugas dan Harry berisi judul lagu-oh, bukan, maksudnya berisi namanya sendiri. Si Bocah-dengan-bekas-luka-di-jidat buru-buru menambahkan judul tugas diperkamennya. Fuh, dengan ini, isinya sudah menjadi 6 kata. Melihat hal itu, Ron juga ikut menambahkan namanya. Harry terlonjak kaget.

"Ron, aku tidak tahu namamu sepanjang itu!" Ron melirik namanya yang memakan 2 baris itu. Ia menyeringai. "Sengaja. Supaya cepat terisi," jawabnya santai tanpa beban. Ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membuat nama kita menjadi sangat panjang dan bilang pada Alastor kalau kita tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas, karena nama kita sudah memenuhi 1 setengah sheet perkamen?" usul Ron dramatis. Harry menatapnya takjub.

"Yeah! Benar ju...ga...ya?"

Sayangnya, tak ada yang merasa bahwa itu adalah ide yang bagus. Dan lagi, itu tidak cemerlang. Akhinya, mereka berdua menghela nafas bersama demi meningkatkan kebersamaan dan kekompakan dalam kelompok itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kata orang tua, menghela nafas itu tidak baik.

Akhirnya (lagi), mereka berdua saling menjabat tangan dengan tatapan jangan-menyerah-kawan-jalan-masih-panjang. Tak peduli seberapa ember keringat yang akan mereka teteskan, bahkan darah sekalipun, mereka akan terus berjuang hingga berhasil mengerjakan tugas itu. Walaupun, malaikat penolong a.k.a Hermione yang entah berada dimana, tak ada di samping mereka, dua orang itu tak menyerah. Ayo, berjuang, kawan! Air mata perjuangan nyaris menetes, hingga-

"Hai, teman-teman," sapa seorang gadis berambut...wow?- yang berjalan lesu dari arah lukisan. Harry dan Ron terperangah.

"Err...'Mione, penampilanmu sangat...luar biasa..." Harry merasa agak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga, ia agak sulit melepas tatapan dari rambut Hermione yang tampak...wow?-ehm, ini mungkin tak bisa dijelaskan dengan istilah yang tepat.

"'Mione, kau pucat. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ron. Dan lagi-lagi, ia dan Harry teringat pada sebuah lagu. Hermione yang tak menyadari rambutnya berantakan dan bahkan sudah naik ke atas akibat tak sengaja mengubah wujudnya saat mengendarai Raven, hanya bisa tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertumbuk pada lembaran-lembaran perkamen di atas meja. Kemudian, tersenyum lega.

"Ooh, itu tugas PTIH, 'kan. Untunglah, aku sudah mengerjakannya. Well, aku mau istirahat dulu. Selamat berjuang, kalian berdua," katanya seraya melambaikan tangan saat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Harry dan Ron hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum saling memandang. Kemudian, dengan gerakan lambat, mereka menoleh ke samping, melihat tas selempang berwarna coklat yang berdiam di atas sofa. Lalu, dengan gerakan lambat pula, mereka kembali saling menatap. Setelah memastikan niat mereka sama, mereka saling mengangguk. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Dan seringai kita-ini-iblis-cinta-damai terulas di bibir mereka. Khukhukhu, mereka beruntung, karena siang tadi, Hermione menitipkan tasnya pada Harry. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan dapat kesempatan untuk melihat -mereka menolak menggunakan kata 'menyontek', tugas gadis terpintar di seluruh murid Hogwarts tahun ke-3, ya kan?

Oleh karena itu, jangan heran jika esoknya, Hermione memandang mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Untunglah, si Alastor palsu tak pernah merasa perlu untuk repot-repot memeriksa tugas anak-anak Hogwarts itu. Ngomong-ngomong, jika ia melakukannya, mungkin ia akan menemukan kejanggalan dengan adanya 3 perkamen yang isinya sama semua. Oh, sepertinya Ron dan Harry benar-benar menyalinnya mentah-mentah.

Dan di pagi hari itu juga, Hermione menyadari bahwa Sqied tak terlihat dimana pun. Entah dimana laki-laki itu berada, dia bersyukur tidak bertemu dengannya, mengingat mood Sqied semalam cukup membuatnya tak berani membuat suara sedikit pun. Hingga ia bahkan tak yakin kalau pemuda itu menyadari keberadaanya yang hanya terus mengekor di belakangnya.

Hermione masih ingat ekspresi frustasi Sqied yang samar saat mereka mengantar Ifle kembali ke tubuhnya. Beruntung, tak satupun penghuni The Burrow yang menyadari kalau anak yang baru saja mereka pungut sempat meninggal beberapa jam. Bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah itu, Sqied mulai menggeram marah dan mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas. Warna mukanya berubah merah dan raut wajahnya... oh, kau akan bersyukur tidak pernah berada di sana dan menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Setelahnya, Hermione diam-diam meninggalkan pemuda itu dan lari dengan menunggangi Raven. Fuuh, ia sangat bersyukur tak ada yang mengejarnya seperti orang gila malam itu. Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa mengejar gadis yang menunggangi tunggangannya secepat mungkin seolah dia sedang dikejar setan seperti dia?

BUK!

Hermione terlonjak kaget dan langsung menyentuh hidungnya yang sakit saat menabrak tembok. Ia segera menoleh ke sekelilingnya, berharap tak ada yang melihat. Namun, ia malah mendapati duo sahabatnya yang kedua matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat yang tertuju ke arahnya.

atau di depannya?

Tunggu dulu!

Bukankah... yang di depannya itu... tembok?

.

.

.

.

.

...atau bukan?

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar ia melirik takut-takut ke depan, dan lantas menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Di depannya, berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi, tegap dengan bahunya yang lebar, serta bentuk wajahnya yang keras, namun santai saat senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Hermione menelan ludah saat tatapannya terpatri pada seragam laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jubah pendek yang menjuntai menutupi lengan yang warnanya sama dengan warna seragamnya.

Ekh!

... merah darah...

.

.

.

.

.

"...Vi...VIKTOR KRUM!"

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ehmm...ya?" pemuda itu hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya. Harry dan Ron yang masih bersemangat, karena berpapasan dengan sang idola, langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan sukses membuat posisi Hermione tersingkir.

"Minta tanda tangan, dong!" jerit duo Gryffindor hyper itu histeris. Membuat Viktor Krum menampilkan senyum tidak mengerti di layar wajahnya. Pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak apalagi perutnya mules-mules melilit pelik sejak pagi tadi, ternyata...

"Viktor," suara lantang itu memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat tatapannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berjubah hitam dengan lambang Ravenclaw, Sqiedefs Knightsroot, berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki itu lantas berjalan melewati penggemarnya dan Hermione yang alisnya yang naik sebelah. Sqied kenal dengan Viktor Krum? Ia tidak tahu itu. Lagipula, Sqied tampak mengabaikan eksistensinya saat ini.

"Hai, Jack!" sapa si pemuda Bulgaria tulen (sok) akrab. Telinga kiri Hermione berdiri tegak. 'Jack'?...rasanya ia mengenal nama itu. Tapi, dimana dia pernah mendengarnya?

Kedua mata coklatnya melirik dua orang itu penasaran. Ia tak melihat respon penolakan saat Sqied dipanggil dengan nama 'Jack'. Laki-laki itu hanya berwajah datar-wajah yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Mereka berjalan bersama menjauhi mereka hingga tak terlihat lagi di ujung koridor.

"Jadi, 'dia' orangnya?" tanya Viktor, mencoba memastikan. Sqied tak menatapnya.

"Ya... dan 'Sqiedefs Knightsroot' untukmu," balasnya dingin sambil menyikut perut laki-laki berumur 17 tahun di sampingnya itu. Dan Viktor Krum hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang disikut yang dicampurkan dengan bumbu kekesalan yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan alami. Sementara Sqied ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan wadah Roh Udara saat mendengar nama itu. Penasaran? Tentu saja. Gadis itu pasti penasaran. Ia tak yakin bahwa Hermione akan melihatnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

Curiga?

Sqied tersenyum rahasia.

Sorot matanya dingin.

Raut wajahnya membuktikan masa lalu dan jati diri yang tertanam di dasar jiwanya.

Jack datang dan pergi sesukanya.

**xxx**

Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia tak memedulikan tatapan heran atau pun jengkel dari orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Bahkan gadis itu tak sempat mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dibanting(?) pada mereka semua. Oh, dia benar-benar terburu-buru saat ini!

Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat pintu Ruang Kebutuhan yang-datang-dan-pergi-oh-begitu-saja di dinding di depannya. Ia segera masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Dan kecewa saat mendapati sosok Sqied dan si pemain-terkenal-asal-Bulgaria tengah bermain catur. Padahal, Putri Gryffindor itu langsung meninggalkan tugasnya saat didatangi Cheshire dan buru-buru ke Ruang Kebutuhan. Seharusnya yang ia lihat adalah sosok tak terkalahkan wadah Roh Api! Bukan malah dua laki-laki yang bahkan tidak termasuk tipe idamannya ini. Ia pikir, Raja sudah kembali, ternyata belum. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kekecewaan untuk hal ini.

"Oh, kau sudah datang," ujar Sqied tanpa meliriknya. Viktor menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi tanpa pertahanan yang berbentuk kawat yang biasa dipakai para muggle. Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa lagi kali ini?...dan untuk apa dia di sini?" tanyanya penasaran bercampur curiga seraya menyipitkan matanya ke arah Viktor. Sqied menegakkan punggungnya.

"Well, Hermione, kenalkan, Viktor Krum, wadah Roh Air Bulgaria." Hermione menaikkan alis sebelum menjabat tangan Viktor yang terulur ke arahnya. Viktor menyeringai lebar. Hermione hendak menyebut namanya saat-

"Kau si penunggang Raven, kan? Raja Ein membahas tentangmu di Pertemuan," ujarnya. Hermione tersenyum malu-malu kuda. Ia merasa jadi seperti selebriti terkenal saja. Sqied memicing curiga menatap laki-laki di depannya. Viktor mengangkat alis saat menyadari ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"...Kau...Viktor, kau datang ke sini... bukan hanya untuk Triwizard, kan?" Viktor menatapnya geli bercampur heran.

"Tentu saja, tidak," katanya seraya tersenyum santai. "Ini perintah Yang Mulia." Ia lantas menekuk alis saat Sqied membelalak sebelum menatapnya . "Ada apa?" tanya Viktor keheranan. Hermione berdiri tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu.

"Ein tidak menceritakan itu... aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dibahas di Pertemuan, selain masalah Hermione tentunya. Apalagi saat ini, Ein pergi mencari Pansy entah kemana," jelasnya pelan dan Viktor langsung memutar kepala ke arahnya. Si Ravenclaw nyaris meloncat kaget. Duuh... kirain hantu kepala buntung!

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Viktor menatapnya tak percaya. Sqied menaikkan alis, menatapnya dengan sorot mata serius. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tak akan menyukai apa pun yang akan dikatakan pemuda di depannya itu. Viktor mengusap kepalanya dengan gesture tidak nyaman. Ia seolah sedang menimang-nimang apakah ia harus memberitahukan Sqied atau tidak. Dan ia heran, mengapa Raja 'Kecil' Ein tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada pemuda Ravenclaw itu. Setelah membuat keheningan yang membuat Hermione cemas-cemas ayam yang ia juga tak tahu seperti apa itu 'cemas-cemas ayam', Viktor menghela nafas.

"Sqied..." Ia membalas tatapan menuntut pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Raja Tertinggi memerintahkan Raja Ein untuk...mengeksekusi Zui Meng Yi. Jadi, kupikir dia tidak pergi mencari Pen- ah, siapalah namanya itu."

Dan permata emerald itu membelalak keras. Ia menatap Viktor tak percaya. Ia akan menghajar laki-laki Bulgaria itu seandainya ia mengumbar lelucon padanya. Namun, sayangnya, tidak. Viktor malah menekuk alis keheranan. Sqied mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Jelas, ekspresi Viktor sudah menjelaskan bahwa tak ada lelucon apalagi kebohongan di dalam pernyataannya tadi.

Sqied nyaris berteriak geram.

"Jangan bercanda! Zui Meng Yi itu, kan...**tangan kiri Raja Tertinggi**!"

**.**

"**Kami adalah pembawa sial."**

**.**

"**Einen Kleird tidak membuka rencananya, tapi dia membiarkanmu menebaknya."**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

**Alhamdulillah! **

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Maaf, ya, saya lama mengupdate, coz banyak 'hal-hal sibuk' yang menimpa saya. Mohon dimaklumi...*nunduk dalam-dalam* ^^

Balas review, yuk! ^^/

**Nyan-Himeko: Irvina mirip Alice? **Well, setelah saya pikirkan dengan masak tumis, kayaknya mereka gak ada mirip-miripnya, deh. Tapi, ternyata sifat Irvina yang sering meremehkan orang lain alias sombong ternyata memang mirip sama Alice! Saya gak tahu apa-apa, lho! Dalam kasus ini, saya innocent! Tolong jangan tuntut saya, soalnya pengacara saya lagi curi Labu di kebun teman saya! o.0,,,,, Tapi, mereka kesamaannya cuma di situ saja, dan perbedaannya cukup banyak. Alice itu karakternya –menurut saya- agak sembrono, selalu berbicara terus terang **-**saya curiga yang ini turunan dari ayahnya, Revish Baskerville**-**, suka meremehkan orang lain, dan yang paling jelas adalah... IQ-nya di bawah rata-rata.=_="a ..., dan Irvina lebih menjurus ke... psikopat... mungkin, sih. Saya sendiri juga gak yakin.=_="a

Thanks atas review-nya! ^^

**Madge Undersee: Dramione bakalan pisah atau tetep bersama? **Ehehehe! saya gak sejahat itu, kok, same mau misahin mereka. *masa'?* Tenang saja. Palingan gak tragis-tragis amat. wkwkwkwk! XD

Thanks atas review-nya! ^^

**...**

Yosh! Thanks for reading! Sampai jumpa lagi, di chap selanjutnya!

^^/

_**Touch Of Air_**

**-Rozen91-**


	20. Chapter 20

Peristiwa itu sudah lama sekali, namun sangat membekas di dalam ingatan Sqied. Ya. Ia tak bisa melupakan hari itu. Dan ucapan ganjil gadis itu. Di hari terakhir musim gugur di tahunnya yang ketiga, Einen Kleird menceritakan asal mula gelar familiar para Raja.

Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon Willow. Cheshire bergelayut manja di pangkuannya. Sementara ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang. Sqied berada di sana, duduk malas dengan menjulurkan kakinya ke depan seraya memandangi Laut Hitam tanpa minat. Sore itu sangat indah dan Ein sepertinya ingin menikmatinya, karena itu, Sqied hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Kemudian, gadis itu berbicara. Memecah keheningan yang damai di kala itu.

"Kami adalah pembawa sial."

Sqied menoleh dengan alis naik sebelah. 'Pembawa sial'. Panggilan itu pernah ia dengar sekali saat beberapa Soul Thief datang tanpa diundang ke wilayah di bawah penjagaan mereka. Salah satunya meneriaki Ein dengan kata-kata itu sebelum berubah menjadi kepingan cahaya yang tak berharga.

"Yang Mulia memiliki dua mata merah yang menyala terang. Akan tetapi, dulu, ada suatu masa dimana mata merah adalah hal yang ditakuti. Orang-orang percaya bahwa itu adalah mata yang membawa kesialan. Karena itulah, Yang Mulia dijuluki sebagai pembawa sial." Sqied tertegun menatap Ein yang memandangi Cheshire dengan datar di pangkuannya. Ia mendekatkan jari tangannya beberapa inci di depan matanya. "Sayangnya, kami juga adalah para wadah Roh Api yang memiliki cahaya merah terang seperti beliau di kedua mata kami."

Saat itu, pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu hanya menatapnya. Mencoba mencari makna di setiap kata-kata yang gadis itu ucapkan. Ia merasa masih ada hal yang tidak dia katakan. Gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun, ia tak bisa menuntut banyak jika berhadapan dengan sifat si gadis misterius. Bahkan, setelah hidup bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, ia tak bisa membuka tabir rahasianya jika bukan dia sendiri yang menyingkapnya.

Yeah. Kau tak bisa mengharap banyak jika berhadapan dengan seorang Einen Kleird. Jika menginginkan sesuatu darinya, kau harus berusaha sendiri, karena Ein hanya akan berdiri melihatmu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

Namun, ada satu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sqied saat itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Ein baru mengatakannya sekarang?

**.**

"**Pada akhirnya, kami hanya membawa kesialan."**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 20: **a gAmBle Of thE clOwN IV-The Kings **

**.**

**.**

Hermione terkejut bukan main. Ia tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, namun sedikit banyak ia bisa mengerti apa yang dikataan Sqied. Untuk apa wadah Roh membunuh wadah Roh lainnya? Ia tidak tahu. Itu semua ganjil. Pasti ada penyebabnya. Matanya melirik Viktor yang malah menatap Sqied dengan tatapan tak percaya stadium akhir.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Sqied menekuk alis bingung, sementara Viktor mengusap wajahnya. "Zui Meng Yi mengkhianati kita sejak 2 tahun yang lalu!" jelasnya frustasi dan Sqied merasa baru saja tersiaram air dingin. Suasana berubah hening, sebelum suara tawa Sqied membahana di ruangan itu. Hermione berjengit ngeri.

"Ahahaha! Pantas saja, Ein tak lagi memilihku untuk mendampinginya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu! Ternyata dia tak ingin aku tahu!" katanya seraya menaruh tangannya di satu sisi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar saat tertawa. "Dia pintar. Dia memang sangat pintar." Hermione memandangnya dengan hati kerdil. Walaupun kenyataan yang terlihat saat ini adalah Sqied yang sedang memuji, namun air mukanya jelas menyatakan bahwa ia siap membunuh saat itu juga. "Dasar pembawa sial!" umpatnya kasar dan Hermione meliriknya galak dari ekor matanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu atau kupotong lidahmu," ancam Hermione setengah mendesis. Sepasang mata coklatnya berkilat. Entah darimana keberanian yang ia dapat hanya untuk mengancam pemuda itu. Sqied menarik tangannya, memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya yang kini mencemooh gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jangan munafik." Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya dan Sqied menyeringai kejam. "Di dalam hatimu pun, kau pasti mengakui hal ini, bukan?" Si gadis Gryffindor menarik nafas geram. Kedua matanya menatap tajam sepasang permata emerald culas di depannya. Hatinya berdesir mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia terjebak. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun diam-diam dia tahu bahwa dia memang mengakuinya. Tapi, tidak bisa. Itu tidak diperbolehkan. Menghina Raja bukanlah sifatnya!

Tiba-tiba, suara tawa kecil memecah ketegangan.

"Kau terlalu tegang, Penunggang Raven." Hermione beralih menatap Viktor yang tengah membelakanginya. Laki-laki itu berpaling ke arahnya dengan senyum tertahan. "Pada dasarnya, para Raja hanyalah pembawa sial."

Sontak, kedua tangan si Putri Gryffindor mengepal kuat. Air mukanya benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahan sempurna.

Viktor mengulum senyum.

"Buktinya, orang yang mengkhianati kita pun adalah wadah Roh Api."

Hermione terdiam.

Tak ada.

Tak ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa pengkhianat itu adalah seorang Raja.

Dan Raja...

"**-hanyalah pembawa sial."**

Sore itu berakhir dengan Wadah Roh Udara membanting pintu Ruang Kebutuhan saat tanpa banyak bicara kembali ke kamarnya dengan gusar.

**xxx**

Hazel sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya saat merasakan aura Tuan yang ia layani terasa bergerak. Ia tak pernah melihat 'dia' keluar dari ruangannya. 'Apa yang sedang terjadi?' batinnya seraya mempertimbangkan untuk pergi melihat atau mengabaikannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih opsi kedua. Ia sudah dekat dengan Britania. Dia harus menuntaskan tujuannya dulu. Gadis itu terdiam saat merasakan aura yang dipenuhi kemarahan mendekat ke posisinya.

Ia menggerakkan jarinya ke atas. Sungguh ajaib, sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari tanah langsung melayang ke tangannya. Ia mengangkat pedang itu ke depan wajahnya, dan-

TRANG!

Dua pedang saling berbenturan. Pedang Hazel yang terbuat dari tanah perlahan bertransformasi menjadi baja yang mengkilat. Hazel sama sekali tak bergeming saat pedang dihantam oleh pedang lain. Ia menelengkan wajahnya, menatap culas permata hitam keburan lawannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum sinis. Dan dengan satu dorongan di pedangnya, lawannya meloncat mundur ke belakang. Membuat jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka.

Hazel menyeringai puas.

Lawannya menatapnya penuh dendam dan amarah.

Kh, Pansy Parkinson.

"Hah? Apa ini? Kupikir aku memancing rubah, kenapa malah berang-berang yang muncul?" ucap Hazel dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan Pansy yang berniat membunuhnya.

"Kau... pembunuh!" teriak Pansy gusar. Hazel menguarkan tawa kecil yang dibuat-buat.

"Pembunuh? Hmm... sama sepertimu, 'kan?" Pansy membatu.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

"Hei, kau sendirian?" tanya Hazel, mengacuhkan pembelaan gadis itu. Pansy menarik nafas geram.

"Memangnya kenapa!" bentaknya kasar. Dia sangat ingin membunuhnya, namun kenapa gadis itu malah mengacuhkannya. Hazel menatapnya santai.

"Aku mau Jack Vessalius," jawabnya jujur dengan wajah tulus yang seolah mengatakan 'bukan-kau-yang-diharapkan'. Pansy mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Jack... Vessalius?" ulangnya lambat-lambat dengan nada tanya. Torn Perhazel menyipitkan kedua matanya, sedangkan alisnya terangkat. Ia mulai merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Dia...wadah Roh Tanah. Anak laki-laki itu pasti sudah besar sekarang. Dan mata hijaunya itu akan semakin menyebalkan," jelasnya dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

"...Sqied..."

"Apa?"

"Dia Sqiedefs Knightsroot, bukan Jack Vessalius!" seru Pansy lebih nyaring. Ia lantas menahan nafas saat melihat lawannya terdiam membisu. Menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata membelalak keras.

"Tidak-TIDAK MUNGKINN! PEMBOHONG! BRENGSEEEK!" raungnya marah. Air mata mulai membayangi kedua matanya. Gadis itu membelalak liar padanya.

"A-apa? Kau kenapa!" Pansy berjengit melihat perubahan emosi gadis itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengambil 1 langkah ke belakang. Torn Perhazel tampak tak lagi memedulikan keberadaan Pansy di depannya. Ia mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Pikirannya mengulang-ngulang perlakuan Jack Vessalius padanya yang membuat darahnya mendidih hingga jantungnya berdetak keras.

Kejam. Laki-laki itu sangat kejam. Terus-menerus menyiksanya. Laki-laki itu kejam. Dan tidak terampuni.

Kedua mata beda warna itu membelalak murka.

Darahnya mendidih.

Kemarahannya benar-benar telah mencapai puncaknya.

"**AAAAAHHH! **

"**Beraninya dia... BERANI-BERANINYA!**

"**JANGAN GUNAKAN NAMA ITU, RENDAHAANN!"**

Gadis itu menjerit pilu. Membelah kesunyian malam. Air mata berderai tak tertahankan. Jantungnya bertalu-talu menghantam dadanya. Gadis itu menjerit membelah keheningan malam yang damai.

**Kejam.**

**Kejam.**

**Laki-laki itu sangat kejam.**

**xxx**

Malam bertabur bintang dan bulan membentuk bulatan sempurna adalah pemandangan indah di malam musim semi yang dingin ini. Permukaan air yang tenang membuat kesunyian yang tak biasa. Apakah itu karena 'sesuatu' yang tak diinginkan tengah bersantai di atasnya hingga hewan-hewan laut memilih untuk diam? Entahlah. Apalagi pegunungan Antartika yang gelap saat malam. Orang-orang akan berpikir ada iblis yang bersembunyi di sana atau kriminal yang menjadikan tempat itu sebagai pelarian yang lebih aman daripada alkohol atau makanan.

Dan di atas lautan itu, sesosok jiwa duduk malas di udara seraya memandangi pegunungan putih di kegelapan malam. Sorot matanya menerawang. Seolah ia sedang memikul beban berat di kedua pundaknya yang lebar. Sesekali ia menengadah dan membiarkan dirinya terpukau oleh keindahan aurora yang tampak seolah berjalan di ujung sana.

Aurora.

Ia belum pernah melihat keindahan itu sebelumnya. Ya. Sebelum ia menanggalkan identitasnya sebagai wadah Roh Api. Apa boleh buat. Untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia tak akan heran jika kompensasi sangat besar. Namun, dia sudah cukup bahagia walaupun dengan sedikit barisan-barisan aurora di langit yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lihat sewaktu di China. Lagipula di sini lebih tenang, atau lebih tepatnya sunyi.

Ya.

Tidak banyak manusia yang mau menetap di benua ini.

Dingin.

Terlalu dingin.

Tentu saja. Karena, di benua inilah para pencuri roh berkumpul dan melayani tuan mereka. Manusia yang menetap di sini, cepat atau lambat pasti akan menjadi makanan pengganjal perut mereka.

Ia mengulum senyum saat merasakan ada aura yang mendekat.

**Ah... dia datang.**

"Einen Kleird," sambutnya tanpa menoleh atau pun bergeming dari tempatnya. Ein mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Sorot matanya tak berubah. Selalu datar dan dingin. Membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa ia adalah gadis yang angkuh.

"Zui Meng Yi," balasnya datar. Laki-laki itu menahan dengusan geli yang spontan keluar saat mendengar namanya sendiri.

Zui Meng Yi. Dulu ada laki-laki yang menyandang nama itu. Ia dibesarkan oleh keluarga miskin. Namun, ia dan kedua orangtuanya sudah cukup bahagia bisa mencukupi makanan mereka setiap hari. Perjuangan hidup yang keras dan pelajaran dari kedua orang tuanya, membuat Zui Meng Yi tumbuh menjadi seorang pekerja keras dan berpengalaman. Ia merantau setelah orangtuanya meninggal. Dan di suatu daerah, terjadi kebakaran hebat dan saat itulah ia melihat sesosok laki-laki fana yang berdiri membelakangi kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Zui Meng Yi terpana dengan kesan kuat yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu. Ya. Sorot matanya yang berwarna merah menyala. Badannya yang dilapisi oleh seragam tempur berwarna orange kemerahan. Tangannya yang bertumpu di ganggang pedang yang terikat di pinggangnya.

Saat itu, Zui Meng Yi tak bisa berkata-kata.

Sosoknya terlalu agung. Lalu, sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"**Wadahku."**

Hanya dengan satu kata itu saja, seorang Zui Meng Yi yang tak pernah bersekolah, menggigil kedinginan. Kemudian, tak lama setelah hari itu, ia mengetahu identitas aslinya.

Putra Mahkota yang 'dibunuh' oleh penasihat Kaisar sendiri.

Namun, Zui Meng Yi telah terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya, sejak 'dia' memberinya nama baru.

"**Keraguan."**

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya diam berlutut hormat di depan 'dia'.

**Keraguan...**

**Itu nama yang aneh.**

'Dia' dan Roh Api memiliki mata merah yang sama. Namun, perbedaannya sangat mencolok. Roh Api mempunyai cahaya agung dan kegagahan, namun 'dia' hanya memiliki sesuatu yang berwujud tanpa perasaan. Dia memang tak berperasaan.

Zui Meng Yi tersenyum.

"Hm! Sudah lama, ya. Kira-kira sudah 2 tahun yang lalu," ujarnya seraya menengadah memandang aurora di atas kepalanya.

"...Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Meng Yi tersenyum miris.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak. Jadi, jangan berbasa-basi lagi." Kedua mata Ein memicing.

"Kau yang memulai, bodoh."

"Yeah, dan kau terpancing," balasnya seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia meremas lembut sebuah benda yang sejak tadi berdiam di tangannya sebelum melemparkannya pada gadis di belakangnya yang dengan cekatan menangkapnya. "Semuanya ada di dalam situ. Cepatlah pergi," Laki-laki itu mendesis. Detik itu juga, tubuhnya sudah berdiri membelakangi gadis itu. Seolah ia sedang menunggu serangan dari arah depan.

Dan Einen Kleird langsung menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa bersantai di tempat ini. Ia sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

"...Sampai jumpa, Zui Meng Yi," ucapnya sebelum melesat pergi dengan mananya. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama di wilayah sekitar Antartika. Apalagi saat ini, ia tidak membawa Cheshire bersamanya. Gawat. Ia akan membutuhkan waktu untuk pulang ke Britania.

Zui Meng Yi tersenyum miris mendengar salam perpisahan itu.

Sampai jumpa?

Ya.

Sampai jumpa di alam sana, Ein.

.

"_**Keraguan..."**_

Zui Meng Yi merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat saat mendengar suara dingin itu mengucapkan namanya. Ia menarik nafas gemetar. Kedua matanya membalas tatapan hampa dan dingin itu dengan ketakutan luar biasa yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia bersyukur berhasil menyingkirkan Ein sebelum 'dia' datang ke tempatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

"_**...Namamu merefleksikan perasaanku terhadapmu. Ya. Keraguan, sejak awal aku ragu memercayaimu. Namun, kamu kuberi kesempatan dengan kebaikanku. Sayang sekali, kesetiaanmu bukan milikku ataupun terhadapku."**_

Meng Yi menyeringai jijik. Ia tak akan mungkin mengkhianati Raja tertinggi untuk pembunuh manusia seperti sosok di depannya ini. Harga diri para wadah Roh Api bukanlah hal yang patut dipertanyakan.

"_**...Kamu mengecewakanku, Keraguan..." **_

Zui Meng Yi menarik pedangnya. "Aku tak takut padamu. Kesetianku hanyalah milik Raja Tertinggi, Yang Mulia Takatsuki!" raungnya seraya memperlihatkan sosok kekuatan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Sosok itu dengan gagah melebarkan kedua sayapnya. Api membayangi kedua mata orange Irvina yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang tuannya. Irvina sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Raut wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. 'Bodoh,' pikirnya.

'Dia' menutupi mulutnya dengan anggun dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"_**...Gripphon Api... Jadi, selama ini kau menyembunyikan sosok tungganganmu yang indah ini di dalam pedangmu? Sunggu pintar..."**_

Zui Meng Yi menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat senyum dingin terulas di bibir Tuan para pencuri Roh.

"_**...dan cukup bodoh..."**_

Si Pengkhianat hanya diam. Ia sadar kenapa 'dia' mengatakan itu. Ia sangat sadar bahwa tindakannya adalah nekat.

"_**...Aku yakin... kalian tahu...seperti apa... sosok peliharaan kesayanganku..."**_

Meng Yi menegarkan hati. Ia tak akan goyah. Lagipula, sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa-

"_**...ya, 'kan?..."**_

-ia tak akan kembali dengan jiwa yang utuh.

**xxx**

**Hogwarts. Jam 08.35 malam.**

Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut kuning cerah sedang bersandar di lorong sepi lantai 2. Ia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam saat mendengar suara berat sepatu boot yang bergaung di lorong itu. Ia melirik orang yang menghampirinya dari sudut matanya.

Viktor Krum setengah mengangkat tangannya dengan seringai akrab terlukis di wajahnya. Sementara, Sqiedefs Knightsroot tampak tak bergeming dan terkesan mengabaikannya. Viktor menyakukan kedua tangannya. Ia menunggu. Sqied menghela nafas sebelum menatapnya bosan. Sebagai seorang junior, dia benar-benar kurang ajar. Namun, Viktor tampak tak memedulikan hal itu.

"Viktor, kau ikut Turnamen." Sqied mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas dan sedikit nada penekanan di setiap katanya. Tentu saja dia membahas hal itu. Dia bahkan terkejut saat Dumbledore menyebutkan nama Viktor sebagai pemenang untuk Durmstrang. Bukankah Viktor mengatakan bahwa ia datang karena perintah Raja Tertinggi? Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa ikut dalam Turnamen akan menjadi hal yang mencolok? Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Viktor tersenyum kecil.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, Sqied?" tanyanya santai. Si pemuda Ravenclaw menaikkan alis. "Ada mata-mata di sini."

Wadah Roh Air memang sangat peka. Namun, Jack tak bisa membahas hal itu sekarang. Ia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti sebelum beranjak pergi. Yang penting dia sudah mendengar alasannya. Viktor menaikkan alis.

"Kau mau kemana, Jack?" Ia mengabaikan tatapan jengkel laki-laki itu hanya karena ia kembali menggunakan nama 'Jack'.

"Ke tempat Hagrid," jawabnya dan langsung berpaling pergi berharap seniornya tak menanyainya lagi. Namun, di langkahnya yang ke 7, ia berhenti. Menoleh menatap Viktor yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Viktor... apakah dia... pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya lambat-lambat. Viktor membuat gesture berpikir. Heran juga, kenapa Jack malah menanyakan itu?

"Ehm... auranya tidak pernah kurasa sebelumnya. Lagipula dia kadang datang dan pergi. Dia mungkin tidak tahu saat ini adalah masa untuk Turnamen."

"Menjauhlah," ucap si rambut kuning cerah tiba-tiba yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

"Eh?"

"Menjauhlah dari kami. Aku punya firasat, dia mengenaliku."

"Firasat, eh?" Bibir Viktor berkedut, menampakkan senyum jahil. Sqied menatapnya jengkel dari sudut matanya.

"Bisa diam, tidak?" gertaknya. Viktor hanya tertawa renyah seraya berpaling melangkah pergi. Sqied terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju tujuannya. Ia harus waspada. Diukur dari bagaimana ia bisa menyusup hingga kesini, mata-mata ini pasti bukan kiriman Hazel. Terlebih Viktor sepertinya tidak bisa mendeteksi tubuh inangnya. Sqied bahkan tidak menyadarinya hingga Viktor memberitahunya. Ah, dia benar-benar harus waspada.

Hermione...

Ah,

Dia tidak perlu tahu.

Dia akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, hingga mata-mata itu akan semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Laki-laki itu berhenti melangkah saat ia menghela nafas. Ia mengusap rambutnya seraya menoleh ke arah pemandangan dari balkon. Matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang melengket di pagar. Tangannya meraih benda itu.

Krak!

Mata emeraldnya berkilat curiga.

"Es?"

Bukankah...

musim dingin sudah berakhir?

**xxx**

Seorang gadis berjalan santai dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan tebal dikucir dua. Poninya dipotong rapi membingkai wajahnya yang agak bulat. Bola mata berwarna biru pucat miliknya berkilau saat sinar lampu mengenainya. Bibirnya terbuka saat menggumamkan sebuah nada. Ia bersenandung dengan suaranya yang pelan namun terdengar jelas. Langkah-langkah yang diraih oleh kakinya menyusuri koridor sepi itu. Bibir merah mudanya melengkung membentuk senyum kecil yang terkesan sinis, saat menyadari lukisan-lukisan memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga dengan ketakutan yang samar. Suaranya yang pelan naik beberapa oktaf, memperlihatkan kepuasannya. Hingga-

BRUK!

-ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aaah, maaf!" serunya tiba-tiba. Ia segera mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berhamburan di lantai. Orang yang ditabraknya tampak tak bergeming. Laki-laki itu hanya berdiri dengan sorot matanya yang terkesan mencela kecerobohan gadis itu. Ia menepis jubahnya yang ditempeli dengan lambang Slytherin saat menghentakkan tangannya.

"Itu milikku," gertaknya kasar. Sangat menampakkan mood-nya hari ini. Gadis itu tersentak ketakutan. Dengan gemetar, diberikannya buku hitam (yang anehnya berjudul 'Death Note') di tangannya ke tangan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menyeringai sinis seraya mengambilnya dengan kasar. "Jaga matamu, bodoh," desisnya seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan itu.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak tahu.

Ia tidak tahu.

Bahwa sepasang permata berwarna biru pucat berkilat misterius melihatnya.

Sorot matanya tampak beku.

Dingin...

Seperti es abadi yang tak pernah mencair setelah sekian lama.

Dingin...

Semua membeku, tak terkecuali hatinya.

**.**

**.**

"**Dia adalah musikku... dari dulu sampai sekarang... wadah Roh Air itu tidak tergantikan. **

"**Selamanya akan menjadi musikku." **

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

**Alhamdulillah**, chapter ini sudah selesai. ^^

... hanya ada satu kata yang bisa saya teriakan saat membaca chapter ini.,,, yakni-

"TIDDAAAAKKKK!"

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Ya. Dengan dikeluarkannya chapter ini, lengkap sudah perubahan alur cerita. Sehingga saya harus bekerja keras dan berpikir jernih lagi untuk memikirkan peristiwa-peristiwa selanjutnya. Fuuh! Ini semua kesalahan saya yang terlalu keasyikan. \`(o.O)'/

Yaaah, udah ada alur cerita lama yang udah disiapkan, saya malah bikin alur cerita baru... Waduuuh gimana nih... -_-"a\

Yosh! Saya balas review dulu, ya! ^^

Buat **nyan-himeko**-san, Yup, Raja Tertinggi adalah orang Jepang. Dan Para Raja adalah Raja. Ehehehe, seneng banget pas nulis yang beginian. ^^,,,, Oh, ya, awalnya sebenarnya saya mau pakai 'Raja Agung', tapi entah kenapa saya bisa milih alternatif 'Raja Tertinggi'...,^^"a

Kenapa Meng Yi berkhianat?... itu... tebak saja sendiri,, ^^ khehehe,. Hazel memang bilangin si Meng Yi pengkhianat, kok..,

Viktor sengaja saya adain, coz, dia orangnya gak sabaran. Nelpon saya terus, pengen dimunculin, katanya. Biasalah, orang baru jadi artis,,*kabuuur* :p,,

Draco? Well, dia gak dapat giliran tampil.., apa boleh buat, soalnya, dia kelamaan di toilet. Para kru kan bosan nunggu sampe dia keluar,, mana bolak-balik 7 kali. Itu akibatnya makan semur jengkol gak ngajak-ngajak, *ditimpuk*

Harry memang bangga bisa nyelamatin Rayap. Gimana pun juga, dia sudah bertekad ngikutin jejak gurunya yang selalu menyelamatkan kaum lemah dan rajin menabung...,., Wiro Sableng. *dilempari sandal*

Makasih atas semangatnya dan penantian dari Himeko-san *bungkuk dalam-dalam*,, (_ _)

^^/ Jaa ne!

Buat **Haza ShiRaifu**-san, terima kasih atas pujiannya, fic saya memang keren kok *ditimpuk tomat*,,, Apa? Bacanya harus putar otak? Gak apa-apa, kok. Kita senasib. Saya aja nulisnya harus putar badan, o.O

APA! DRAMIONE!... Seandainya saya bisa, udah pasti saya munculin. Namun, aktor-aktor lainnya akan memboikot saya karena pilih kasih. ("Ya iyalah, masa' yang bukan tokoh utama yang paling banyak tampil! Itu tuh gak fair, man!" protes para aktor, terutama para pemeran yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri.),, ;),,, Thanks, ya, sudah mau review,,, ^^/ Jaa ne!

...By The way, jawaban saya nyambung gak? Oh, abaikan saja pertanyaan ini,, -_-"a,,, Saya baru saja memberikan gambar untuk fic ini. Bagus gak? ^^,, Itu punyanya Jigoku Shoujou, ya,,

Yosh! Thanks for reading! \^o^/

**-Touch Of Fire-**

**_Rozen91_**


	21. Chapter 21

Lelah.

Ya. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan seorang Hagrid saat ini. Dia sudah lupa pernah merasakan kelelahan sejak keluar dari Azkaban. Namun, kali ini sama saja. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ia terus memforsir dirinya untuk berkeliling di dalam Hutan Terlarang yang luasnya tak terkira. Walaupun dia sering berkunjung di dalam Hutan, bukan berarti ia tahu seberapa luas hutan itu.

Hagrid mengerang saat merenggangkan otot-otot bahunya yang kaku. Sedangkan Fang Tua bersantai di dekat kakinya yang besar. Ia mempererat pelukan jubah butut yang melekat di badannya. Lihat saja, bahkan perapian pun tak bisa mengurangi beban kelelahan di tubuhnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia menyeret kakinya untuk menambah kayu di perapian saat pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang yang berada di baris terakhir daftar orang-orang yang tak ingin ia temui saat ini.

Hagrid diam menatap orang itu, sedangkan ia hanya setengah membuka pintu kayunya.

"...Jack," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Laki-laki di depannya mengulas senyum yang tidak meraih sepasang permata emeraldnya.

"Sqiedefs Knightsroot, Hagrid," koreksinya masih dengan senyum seraya menaikkan alis saat Hagrid tidak mempersilahkannya masuk. Hagrid diam-diam menghela nafas lelah sebelum membuka pintunya lebar-lebar agar anak muda itu bisa masuk sebelum menutupnya kembali. Sqied berdiri di dekat perapian, menghadap ke arah Hagrid yang tengah duduk di kursi.

"Nah, Hagrid," Laki-laki itu memulai pembicaraan. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Hagrid menarik nafas dalam. "Bagaimana dengan pencarianmu?"

Hagrid diam sejenak. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya yang ragu, si pemuda langsung tahu apa jawabannya.

"...Nihil," jawabnya, membenarkan pendapat laki-laki itu. Senyum laki-laki itu sirna. Ia berpaling memandangi perapian. "Aku akan coba mencarinya lagi."

Jack masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"...Ya."

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 21 : **An Imperfection**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger berjalan tak tentu arah di Sabtu pagi ini. Pikirannya kalut. Dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan yang tak jauh-jauh dari masalah kemarin. Mungkin seharusnya ia tetap menjaga amarahnya dan mendengar informasi dari dua orang itu, karena saat ini, pikirannya benar-benar buntu! Entah bagaimana ia harus mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya kali ini. Sqied? Halah, malas bertemu orang itu.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertumbuk pada rimbunan dedaunan hijau pohon Dedalu Perkasa dari koridor tempatnya berjalan. Oh, dan seorang laki-laki yang bersandar di batangnya juga. Sayang sekali, dia bukan Sqied.

"Ah, hai, Hermy-own-ni-ni!" Viktor Krum melambai dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Hermione sekilas berwajah masam saat mendengar namanya sendiri.

"Pagi, Viktor," balas Hermione tanpa semangat dengan memaksakan senyum kecil. Kakinya berbelok menuju ke arah laki-laki yang tengah mengerutkan dahi itu.

"Ada apa? Mukamu pucat," tanyanya khawatir sambil mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk di atas rumput depannya.

"...Sakit kepala," jawabnya seraya duduk bersila dengan bahu lesu.

"Karena memikirkan Pansy dan Rajamu?"

"...iya." si pemuda tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada Ja-Sqied. Paling tidak kau tahu sedikit informasi tentang mereka saat ini," Hermione tampak menekuk wajahnya.

"...Aku benci orang itu." Viktor menatapnya sosoknya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang besar menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya. Menatapnya wajah maskulin laki-laki itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Kalian bersaudara, Hermy-own-ni-ni. Wajar jika kebencian itu ada. Apakah di dalam keluarga yang ada hanyalah cinta? tidak, 'kan? Keluarga penuh dengan warna-warni kehidupan," jelas Viktor seraya tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Hermione menyimak ucapannya sebelum mendesah lelah.

"Viktor, aku terpilih-atau haruskah kubilang aku dijebak?- sebagai wadah Roh dan orang-orang yang tak kukenal –simpan untuk Pansy- mengklaim diriku sebagai bagian dari mereka. Dan mereka adalah pemuda yang tak bisa kau percayakan untuk menjaga punggungmu, gadis yang hanya bisa menunjukkan sikap dingin dan tidak peduli padamu, dan...gadis yang dulu yang selalu mengganggumu," ujar Hermione frustasi. Viktor hanya tertawa kecil, membuat Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya galak. Apa dia anggap itu lelucon?

"Seperti yang kukatakan, Hermione. Keluarga penuh dengan warna-warni kehidupan. Kau harus bersyukur punya 3 saudara yang berbeda sifat. Karena, jika sifat mereka sama dan sesuai kemauanmu, tidakkah itu akan membosankan? Ingat, sesuatu yang manis memang enak, tapi, beda lagi ceritanya kalau terlalu manis. Kau bisa muntah, kau tahu." Hermione menatapnya datar. Jujur. Ia tengah mencoba menghubungkan pengandaian Viktor dengan masalahnya saat ini. Akan tetapi, setidaknya, dia bisa mengambil pelajaran dari itu semua. Mungkin Viktor memang benar. Perbedaan ini memang yang terbaik. Lagipula dia bisa belajar dari 'keluarga' barunya saat ini. Ini adalah tantangan dan bukan Gryffindor namanya jika tak bisa menghadapi tantangan.

Perlahan, senyum indah terulas di wajahnya.

"Well, aku akan coba bertanya pada Sqied," katanya, "Thanks, Viktor."

Viktor menyeringai lebar.

"You're welcome, Hermy-own-ni-ni! Dan saat ini kau hanya melihat sisi luar mereka, cobalah mengenal sisi tersembunyi yang hanya diperlihatkan pada orang-orang terdekat mereka. Bukankah kau sudah termasuk 'orang-orang' terdekat?"

Hermione mengangguk semangat.

**.**

Gadis itu kembali memasuki kastil guna mencari sosok seorang Sqiedefs Knightsroot. Daripada lelah mencari ke seluruh pelosok Hogwarts, ia memilih menghantarkan auranya untuk mendeteksi aura laki-laki itu. Sungguh beruntung, orang yang dicarinya tampak masih berada di sana. Di koridor luar lantai 4. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia lantas bergegas ke sana. Dan mendapati, Sqied yang tampak tengah melamun sambil bersandar di pagar koridor.

"Selamat pagi, Sqied," sapanya ramah. Sqied hanya meliriknya sekilas seolah telah lama menyadarinya di situ. Tampaknya ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Ini... mengenai pembicaraan kemarin-"

"Kenapa? Kau mau buat pengakuan?" Hermione mendelik.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya, Sqied," terangnya dengan nada rendah berbahaya. Sqied menyeringai kecil. Sinis. Dan sadis. Sepertinya dia senang mengungkit masalah yang tidak mengenakkan hati –terlebih jika orang itu adalah gadis-berambut-coklat-yang-akan-langsung-membunuhmu-jika-menyindir-masalah-yang-sensitif-baginya. Tak ada yang bersuara saat itu. Hm, sepertinya Hermione menantang laki-laki itu untuk tidak mengindahkan ancamannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menghela nafas ketika pemuda itu tampak tak berniat menyulut api.

"Well, aku ingin bertanya tentang rencana Raja..." gadis itu tampak teringat sesuatu, " ah, dan keadaan Pansy juga."

Sqied diam. Ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Hermione meremas tangannya dengan sabar. Oh, sabar, Hermione. Ingat kata-kata, Viktor. MUNGKIN ini adalah sifat asli Sqied.

"Kemarin, kau sudah dengar bahwa Ein menyembunyikan fakta wadah Roh Api Cina sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia tak memilihku untuk mendampinginya. Ya, 'kan?" Hermione mengangguk.

"Rencananya sudah berjalan sejak 2 tahun itu. Beberapa bulan setelah Cecilia gugur, terpilih wadah Roh Air yang baru. Dia adalah anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Namanya King." Ia menghela nafas. "Ia benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan. Tapi, otaknya cerdas dan lidahnya tajam. Itulah yang kubenci darinya." Hermione diam-diam menyeringai. Kekesalan laki-laki itu benar-benar tampak.

"Karena cerdas, dia mudah memahami kemampuannya dan menciptakan jurus-jurus...aneh. Tapi, bagi Ein itu adalah keistimewaannya."

"Karena itu, Raja memilihnya?" sela Hermione. Jack menengadah memandang langit biru.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Dan itulah yang diinginkan Ein. Kenyataannya, dia tak ingin aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi." Hermione memandangnya dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Sorot mata laki-laki itu berubah datar dan...kosong.

"Karena, Ein tahu bahwa akulah yang akan lebih dulu menghadapi maut bagi tugas yang diberikan padanya. Dia tahu aku akan mengorbankan diri jika mengetahui tugas apa yang diberikan Yang Mulia padanya. Seandainya aku tahu, yang pergi kali ini bukanlah dia, melainkan aku." Tatapan Sqied tampak menerawang. Seolah menembus awan. Hermione tertegun menatapnya.

"Kemudian, setelah pertemuan itu, terjadi keanehan pada Ein dan King. Utamanya pada Ein yang mulai sering menyendiri di 'ruangannya'. Kadang kala, aku sering melihat sorot matanya berubah mencela dan benci. Aku tak tahu ia tujukan pada siapa. Aku tidak tahu. Sedangkan, King yang gengsinya setinggi langit itu tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mengajarinya. Saat itu, aku mulai berpikir bahwa ada yang telah terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan Ein padaku. Tentang pertemuan itu.

"Itu adalah pertemuan ke 6 di tahun itu. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan pertemuan selanjutnya, masih di tahun yang sama. Dia meninggalkan Cheshire bersamaku. Aneh bukan? Saat itulah aku tidak ragu lagi bahwa Ein memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan lagi, di hari itu, dia dan King pulang di hari kedua. Dalam keadaan penuh luka. Itu hal yang tidak biasa. Dan itu berlanjut ke pertemuan selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi. Aku sudah mendesak King untuk mengatakannya padaku, tapi anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia pandai menyembunyikan rahasia. Ein? Seperti biasa, dia mengabaikanku.

"Hingga tahun berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja, Ein menceritakan asal mula julukan para Raja. 'Pembawa Sial' –jangan tatap aku seperti itu, lagipula kau yang minta diceritakan. Itu aneh bagiku. Ein sudah lama tak memberi 'pelajaran' padaku. Tidakkah ini tiba-tiba? Ya. ini memang tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Penjelasan sangat ganjal. Tidak lengkap. Kemudian, setelah mengalami berbagai kejadian, aku menyadari maksud Ein menceritakan hal itu padaku," Sqied menghela nafas, "agar aku mencari. Ia sengaja tidak menceritakan sebagian agar membuatku mencari sendiri potongan teka-teki itu.

"Hermione... saat itu, banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak kumengerti, karena aku...terlalu santai. Mungkin, untuk itu, Ein 'menegur'. Dia seolah menegaskan kecurigaanku. Ya. Sesuatu memang tengah terjadi. Sesuatu yang tak membolehkan Ein untuk menceritakannya padaku. Waktu itu, aku belum bisa menangkap maksudnya. Namun, sejak terjadinya sebuah kejadian yang... tidak menyenangkan, aku mulai menyadarinya."

"Kejadian...apa, Sqied?"

"...3 bulan setelah hari itu, pertemuan kembali diadakan. Ein didampingi King, dan seperti tahun yang lalu, ia kembali meninggalkan Cheshire bersamaku. Di saat itulah puncaknya, Hermione. 7 hari lamanya mereka belum kembali. Bisakah kau bayangkan? 7 hari itu aku mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Benar saja. Di hari ketujuh, di sore menjelang malam, Ein kembali... tanpa King."

"Sqied..."

"Menurutmu King kemana? Menurutku dia sudah gugur. Tanpa penjelasan pun aku sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat sikap Ein saat itu. Dia... hanya diam dan menatap, kemudian pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memucat. Tanpa penjelasan pun, aku sudah tahu. Anak itu sudah... meninggal."

"Setelah itu, Gerbang Air terbuka lebar hingga banyak pencuri Roh yang datang menyerang. Seolah mereka sudah merencanakannya. Setelah memikirkan kembali peristiwa itu, aku langsung sadar kenapa Ein mendiamkan pertanyaanku yang dulu. Penyebabnya adalah mata-mata yang berkeliaran di sekitar kami. Mata-mata yang terlalu banyak. Di tahun itu, kami membunuh banyak orang. Banyak sekali. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya."

"Tunggu dulu! 'Orang'?... maksudmu... manusia?"

"...Pencuri Roh merasuki tubuh-tubuh manusia untuk menghadapi kami. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa kami tak akan melukai manusia. Sayangnya, Ein bukanlah wadah Roh yang penuh dengan belas kasih. Saat itu, aku tak berpikir 2 kali, apalagi protes saat Ein memerintahkanku untuk membunuh. Kemudian, Ein mengobarkan api agar membuat semuanya terlihat seperti kecelakaan.

"Beberapa bulan kemudian," Sqied melanjutkan ceritanya, "Pansy terpilih. Dan aku melatihnya dengan sangat keras. Agar dia bisa bertahan di sini, dan aku bisa mencari alasan agar bisa mendampingi Ein ke Pertemuan. Sayangnya, dia tahu kekurangan Pansy, yaitu belum berpengalaman. Kemudian, dia pergi bersama Cheshire. Sendirian lagi.

"Namun, satu hal yang membuatku heran adalah..." Permata emerald itu bergerak ke sudut matanya. Ke arah Hermione. "...Wadah Roh Udara yang terpilih dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Si gadis Gryffindor menekuk alis penasaran. Namun, Sqied tampak tak memedulikannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya berasumsi bahwa Ein sudah mengaturnya. Agar aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan 'mata-mata' yang tersisa juga tidak curiga." Sqied mengakhirinya dengan nada yang terkesan itu-saja-tak-ada-jawaban-lagi-untukmu. Hermione hanya diam menatapnya. Larut dalam keheningan yang dipaksakan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Dan mengenai Pansy," Sqied diam sejenak, "keadaannya tidak diketahui saat ini. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja." Hermione mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Heran. Kenapa Sqied seolah tidak memedulikan Pansy saat ini? Bukankah dia juga bagian dari 'keluarga'?

Seolah mendengar isi pikiran gadis itu, Sqied berkata, "Ein mempercayainya untuk keluar Gerbang sendirian, maka aku juga tak akan ragu. Aku percaya pada anak itu. Apa pun hasilnya, Pansy sendiri pasti sudah mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi."

Si gadis Gryffindor hanya mendengarkan dan kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mempercayai Pansy? Itu bukan hal sulit yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Hermione Granger. Dia bisa karena dia tahu. Di antara mereka berempat, yang berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh hanyalah anak itu. Hanya anak itu saja yang mau bekerja keras mencapai hasil yang terbaik. Namun, tetap saja, Hermione tak bisa menepis rasa cemas akan anak itu.

**.**

"Kau sudah selesai bertanya?" tanya Sqied tiba-tiba. Melirik Hermione yang tampak salah tingkah di sampingnya.

"..Ya, mm-"

"Baiklah," sela Sqied tidak peduli dan Hermione mendelik, "ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu."

Ia berpaling menatap Hermione dalam-dalam.

"Jangan lagi memanggil Raven sebelum Ein kembali." Hermione membelalak.

"Itu tidak mu-"

"Diam! Tidakkah kau mengerti, hah!" bentak Sqied menggelegar dan si Gadis Gryffindor tersentak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membaca keadaan?" tanyanya retoris. "Kupikir kau terlalu mengurus masalahmu sendiri daripada masalah kita berempat," sindirnya sebelum mendesis, "Jangan main-main dengan masalah wadah Roh, Hermione. Nyawa semua manusia berada di tangan kita. Kau mengerti itu?"

Hermione menggangguk pelan. Bahunya gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca seolah ia akan meledak dalam tangis. Sorot mata Sqied berubah iba. Tangannya yang besar menepuk pelan kepala tertunduk gadis itu.

"...Maaf. Seharusnya kami berterimakasih padamu. Seandainya bukan karena tungganganmu, kami yakin Perang Terakhir pasti masih lama. Akan tetapi, memiliki tunggangan seperti itulah yang membawa bencana. Karena itulah, kami terus mengawasimu, Hermione. Kau tahu, kami tak yakin kekuatan kami bisa melindungimu dari bahaya. Tapi, kami akan berusaha."

Hermione langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau, maksudku, kalian tahu wujud asli Raven?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku yakin, kalian tak ada saat Raven berubah!"

"Kami bisa merasakannya. Sayang sekali, gerbangmu masih terbuka saat kau memanggil Raven." Hermione terdiam sejenak.

"...Jangan-jangan... maksudmu..." Matanya membulat horor.

"Ya. Bukan hanya kita yang tahu, tapi, 'mereka' yang diluar gerbang juga mengetahuinya. Itulah bahaya yang ku maksud." Sqied melempar tatapan datarnya ke luar balkon. "Di dunia ini, hanya ada empat tunggangan seperti itu. Ein mengatakan bahwa tunggangan seperti itulah yang terkuat. Yang paling sulit dikalahkan. Tunggangan para pemimpin."

Si gadis Gryffindor menatapnya serius.

"...Naga..." ucapnya lambat-lambat, melengkapi teka-teki. Sqied berpaling ke arahnya sambil menumpukan kedua sikunya di pagar balkon.

"Tepat sekali. Dan kaulah yang terakhir yang melengkapi 3 Naga lainnya," Jack mengulas senyum tipis. "Hermione Granger, Penunggang Naga Angin."

.

"...Siapa saja yang memiliki tunggangan Naga?" tanyanya penasaran. Jack menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan matanya.

"Raja Tertinggi adalah penunggang Naga Api... dua lainnya... itu tidak diketahui." Hermione menaikkan alis.

"Kau bilang ada tiga naga, 'kan?" Sqied mendelik kesal.

"Dua lainnya memang ada, tapi tidak diketahui siapa penunggangnya," ulangnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas saat menyadari gadis itu masih belum mengerti. Namun, ia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu. Bukankah si Granger junior ini tergolong pintar? Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengerti maksud perkataannya. Nah, lihat saja saat dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut wajah terkejut seperti saat ini. Dia pasti sudah tahu.

"...jadi... yang lainnya..." Hermione tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Jelas ia tak percaya dengan asumsinya sendiri. Sqied mendengus tertahan.

"Yeah, yang lainnya berada di antara para pencuri roh," sambungnya dengan senyum masam. Entah ia tujukan kepada siapa. Namun, cukup menjelaskan responnya terhadap hal itu. Ya. Dia cukup tak menyukainya walaupun itu memang adil.

Dua untuk wadah roh dan dua lainnya untuk pencuri roh. Cukup adil, bukan?

.

"Inilah alasan kami menjagamu dengan sangat ketat. Karena, jika seandainya kamu jatuh ke tangan mereka, jelas kita tidak akan bertahan," ujar Jack sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua permata emerald itu menatap Hermione dalam-dalam. "Untuk itu, balaslah kami dengan pengorbanan yang sepadan, Hermione."

Gadis itu menatapnya heran sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Memahami makna di balik ucapan pemuda itu. "Aku..."

"Kenapa kau masih ragu-ragu?" sela Sqied datar. "Ein meninggalkan Cheshire di sini untuk melindungimu, bahkan Viktor sampai diperintahkan datang kemari hanya untuk melindungimu. Dan kamu masih ragu-ragu?" Sqied menatapnya tidak suka. Hermione memilih tidak membalas tatapannya.

"...aku butuh...waktu.."

Sqied menyipitkan kedua matanya berbahaya.

"Waktu semakin sempit. Di luar sana Ein dan Pansy sendirian. Dan kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk." Tangannya mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Hermione merintih kesakitan. Terlepas dari cengkeraman ketakutan akan 'kemungkinan terburuk' yang dengan entengnya diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu, tangannya justru yang paling terasa sakitnya.

"Sqied! Ka-"

"Lepaskan dia!" desis seorang laki-laki yang menyela ucapan Hermione. Entah sejak kapan, laki-laki itu telah berada di sampingnya dan mencengkeram lengan Sqied agar melepaskannya. Hermione merasakan jantungnya merosot. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus datang di saat seperti ini?

"Dr-Malfoy..." Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di matanya saat melihat Sqied dan Draco tampak mengadu tatapan tajam. Kemudian, Sqied tersenyum ramah sebelum melepaskan tangan Hermione dan menepis tangan Draco. Si Gadis Gryffindor tanpa sadar memegang tangannya yang gemetar. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Ia yakin bahwa Jack tak akan membiarkan Malfoy pergi begitu saja. Namun, di luar dugaan-

"Well, kurasa aku tak perlu berlama-lama di sini."

-Sqied beranjak pergi meninggalkan dia dan Malfoy. Hermione diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak, tak ada pertumpahan darah dan caci maki yang terjadi di depannya.

"Oh iya, camkan baik-baik ucapanku, Hermione," tambah Sqied dari balik bahunya. Hermione meliriknya khawatir dari ekor matanya. Sementara Malfoy meliriknya suram penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Entah apa yang sudah membuat mood-nya semakin memburuk.

"Apa yang dia maksud, Granger?" Malfoy menatapnya dingin penuh selidik. Hermione balik menatapnya. Dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat dan Malfoy menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia marah. Hermione tahu itu hanya dengan menatap kedua matanya yang dingin yang terkesan mencelanya dan nada suaranya yang tak kalah dingin. Namun, ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Well, Granger," Hermione menegang saat mendengar suara mencekam dan berbahaya itu, "jawab. Aku."

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

Malfoy menggeretakkan giginya.

Permata coklat itu mendelik ke arahnya.

Peringatan.

"Menjauhlah, Malfoy. Berpalinglah. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku." Gadis itu mendesis. Oh, sungguh berani.

PLAK!

Draco menyeringai sinis dengan sorot matanya yang memandang rendah. Wajahnya memerah geram.

"Aku memilikimu, Granger. Tak terkecuali jiwamu yang rendah itu."

Hermione hanya bisa menyentuh pipinya yang merah dan panas. Sakit. Laki-laki itu telah menamparnya. Melukai fisik dan mentalnya. Seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

Draco Malfoy berpaling meninggalkannya.

**xxx**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sqied tanpa menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon Willow. Sementara, Kedua permata emeraldnya tak lepas dari cahaya kebiruan yang berpijar menyusuri garis-garis aneh yang membentuk lingkaran di depan kakinya yang salah satunya terjulur malas dan satunya ditekuk.

Viktor menghela nafas sebelum mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Matanya ikut memerhatikan cahaya kebiruan itu. "Aman." jawabnya singkat. "Untuk sekarang."

Dua laki-laki itu diam seraya memandangi cahaya kebiruan yang tak mengalami perubahan di depan mereka. Angin sore berhembus lembut dan menyejukkan, membuat siapa pun yang merasakannya pasti ingin tertidur lelap. Namun, dua orang itu mengabaikannya. Dari sikap mereka yang samar-samar tampak tegang, jelas mereka terus berjaga-jaga. Bahkan lingkaran hitam tampak mulai terlihat jelas di bawah kedua kelopak mata Sqied.

Tak lama kemudian, Sqied berdiri seraya berjalan menuju lingkaran bercahaya di depannya. Ia memandangnya datar sejenak sebelum melambaikan tangan kanannya. Dan cahaya itu hilang. Tak ada lagi garis-garis aneh yang terukir di tanah. Yang ada hanya rumput-rumput liar yang berkumpul jarang. Sqied merubah wujudnya bersamaan dengan saat Viktor meliriknya tanpa minat.

"Jack," katanya, "kurasa kau tak perlu datang kemari hanya untuk membuka pintu segel setiap setengah jam untuk Raja Ein."

Sqied memberinya tatapan mencela untuk nama dan sarannya. Viktor mengabaikannya.

"Yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Raja Ein. Dia tak mungkin sampai kemari hanya dalam waktu 1-2 hari saja. Apalagi, kali ini, dia tidak membawa siapa pun untuk mendampinginya," tambah Viktor. Sqied menepis kepangan rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu..." Ia melirik Viktor dari ekor matanya, "bahwa Ein tidak pergi untuk mengeksekusi Raja Meng Yi?" Viktor mengulas senyum kecil.

"Kau pikir, aku cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Raja Ein tak bisa menghadapi Raja Meng Yi sendirian tanpa tunggangan?" Viktor tertawa kecil, "Gripphon Api bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan."

"Kau memang benar," komentar Sqied seraya memandang langit senja di atas, "setelah ini, penunggang Gripphon Api hanyalah Raja Iviry seorang," Viktor ikut memandang langit.

Langit senja berwarna orange. Akan tetapi, apilah yang terbayang di mata mereka berdua. Sontak, kedua mata mereka terbelalak. Ya. Mereka melihatnya. Sesosok burung raksasa melesat di langit. Api. Ia terbentuk dari api.

Dan sosok penunggangnya yang membuat mereka menahan nafas.

Roh Api.

Dua laki-laki itu yakin, arah yang mereka tuju adalah dataran Asia.

"Jack... sebaiknya kau segera patroli." Sqied tak menoleh ke arah Viktor. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada jalan yang baru saja di lalui Roh Api. Jantungnya berdetak brutal di dalam rongga dadanya. Tak ada bedanya dengan Viktor yang mulai berkeringat dingin. "...Jack!" Viktor mendesak laki-laki itu agar segera pergi. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sqied segera melesat pergi dengan diam-diam memancarkan auranya sejauh mungkin guna mendeteksi pencuri roh yang kemungkinan menyusup ke dalam wilayah mereka.

Viktor segera merubah wujudnya seraya mengikuti tindakan Sqied, diam-diam memancarkan auranya sejauh mungkin. Ia yakin bahwa selama Ein belum kembali ia tak akan bisa membiarkan dirinya tertidur terlalu lama.

Tanpa sadar tangannya gemetar.

Ya.

Ia yakin, Roh Api yang ia lihat tadi adalah pemilih Raja Meng Yi. Ia tak ragu bahwa lukisan yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Raja Meng Yi tentang Roh Api pemilihnya masih membekas di ingatannya. Entah bagaimana, keberadaan Roh Api itu masih ada dan utuh padahal wadahnya telah menjadi pencuri roh. Viktor tidak tahu itu. Namun, keberadaan Roh Api itu cukup memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Ya.

Raja Meng Yi telah pergi. Dan 'mereka' yang telah membunuhnya, pasti kini tengah mengejar Raja Ein. Artinya, Jack harus berhati-hati saat membuka pintu segel. Bisa saja yang muncul bukanlah orang yang diharapkan. Melainkan yang lain. Yang amat sangat tidak diharapkan

Dan anak yang satu lagi... bagaimana dengannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Jack mengatakan bahwa anak itu keluar gerbang untuk membalas dendam. Jika itu benar, apakah Raja Ein mendampinginya agar dia tidak terbunuh? Tunggu dulu! Bukankah Raja Ein mendatangi Raja Meng Yi?

Jika seandainya Raja Meng Yi tak berkhianat, maka ia bertindak sebagai mata-mata. Dan Raja Ein adalah kurir informasi. Tapi, sekarang Raja Meng Yi telah terbunuh. Jelas dia telah ketahuan. Lalu... bagaimana nasib Raja Ein?

Dan nasib anak yang satu lagi? Bagaimana kalau asumsinya bahwa Raja Ein meninggalkannya untuk terbunuh...

adalah benar?

Tapi...

kenapa?

**xxx**

Pansy Parkinson.

Anak perempuan tunggal dari pasangan Joshua dan Geffrianne Parkinson. Satu-satunya pewaris sah atas seluruh kekayaan Parkinson setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal di lautan Antartika. Selama ia belum berumur 18 tahun, maka kekayaan keluarganya dilindungi oleh kerabat kepercayaan ayahnya, keluarga Nott yang juga mengasuh sang pewaris itu sendiri.

Sejak kecil, Pansy Parkinson tak pernah menunjukkan bakat spesial apapun selain sihir yang dimilikinya sebagai 'Darah Murni'. Trauma atas meninggalnya kedua orangtuanya telah membuatnya menjauh dari air-yang-banyak; danau, laut atau pantai. Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebagai keistimewaan? Pansy memilih untuk bungkam. Sejak awal, ia memang tak bisa apa-apa. Tak punya keistimewaan apa-apa. Ia hanyalah seorang Pansy Parkinson yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain sihir.

Berbicara tentang keluarga, Pansy mungkin akan berkata keluarganya adalah Nott dan para Slytherin. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai si angkuh dan si wajah puq. Namun, pernahkah orang-orang berpikir, bahwa itulah akibat dari ketidakistimewaan dirinya yang memaksa untuk berdiri di antara penyihir-penyihir Slytherin yang penuh kebanggaan akan darah murni mereka? Sepertinya tidak. Karena, orang-orang lebih senang melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Bukan masa lalu. Ataupun apa yang disebabkannya.

Ia ingin bisa menyamakan langkah dengan teman-temannya. Dengan Malfoy. Dengan Theo. Dengan Blaise dan yang lainnya Ia tak ingin tertinggal di belakang hanya karena ketidakistimewaannya. Karena itu, ia berusaha menutupi ketidakistimewaannya dengan bersikap sombong dan menjadi duri dalam daging. Ia menyebalkan. Orang-orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya akan berkata demikian.

Yeah. Dia memang menyebalkan. Sebab, yang ada dihatinya hanyalah iri dan dengki yang langsung meledak jika melihat Hermione Granger yang istimewa –simpan untuk gigi dan rambutnya yang abnormal. Dengan mudah, gadis itu membalikkan cemoohan yang dilemparkan padanya. Hingga Pansy terdiam tanpa bisa membalasnya. Pansy marah. Karena, ia terus melihat keistimewaan.

Kenapa dia tidak punya keistimewaan?

Dan ia harus mengubah pemikirannya saat Roh Air menampakkan dirinya dan memilihnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Pansy berpikir bahwa inilah keistimewaannya. Tanpa berbuat apa pun, keistimewaan itu datang dengan sendirinya. Awalnya ia berpikir seperti itu. Naif. Sangat naif. Hingga kepercayaan itu hancur dengan sendirinya saat ia sadar bahwa ia berdiri di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang tidak biasa melebihi dirinya, bahkan Hermione. Lagi-lagi, Pansy terdiam kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memang tidak istimewa.

Einen Kleird berbeda darinya. Dia punya sorot mata dan aura yang kuat dan kukuh dengan tunggangan yang sama kuatnya. Dengan mudah menyembunyikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Berbeda dengannya. Pansy tidak memiliki itu semua.

Sqiedefs Knightsroot berbeda darinya. Dia selalu mendampingi Ein dan seolah tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh orang lain. Ia seolah mampu membuat orang mengatakan rahasia padanya. Dia cerdas dan kuat. Berbeda dengannya. Pansy tidak memiliki itu semua.

Hermione Granger berbeda darinya. Dia pintar –semua orang tahu itu. Terlebih tunggangannya tidak terkalahkan. Namun, Hermione rendah hati. Tak pernah menceritakan tentang kekuatannya. Berbeda dengannya. Pansy tidak memiliki semua itu.

Ia hanyalah seorang Pansy Parkinson yang tidak istimewa. Karena itu, dia berlatih keras. Meminta Sqied melatihnya hingga tulang iganya patah dan kedua tangannya remuk. Ia terus berlatih keras. Di antara mereka semua, yang sungguh-sungguh berusaha hanyalah dia sendiri. Sebab, ia ingin melangkah bersama mereka. Tidak ingin tertinggal di belakang.

Mungkin, Rajanya sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu selama ini. Karena itulah, dia mengatur rencana dan memberi perintah,

**.**

"Kau tahu Nett Doom, Pansy Parkinson? Itu wilayah patrolimu kali ini."

"Baik, Raja!"

**.**

Kemudian, di tengah patroli di Nett Doom, ia bertemu dengan Ifle Dilost yang juga berbeda dengannya. Namun, tidak terlalu berbeda. Mereka sama. Namun, tidak terlalu sama. Ya. Mereka sama-sama tidak istimewa. Hanya saja berbeda kasus. Oleh karena itu, Pansy mulai merubah pemikirannya. Ia tidak malang. Ia tidak sendiri. Bukan hanya dia yang tidak istimewa. 'Lagipula, istimewa itu apa?'

Itu adalah pertanyaan Rajanya. 'Istimewa itu apa?'

Sekarang, ia mampu menjawabnya dengan kebanggaan atasnya. 'Keistimewaan...tergantung dari orang yang melihatnya. Dan bagaimana mereka menilainya. Apakah orang itu istimewa atau tidak. Tapi, sebenarnya, manusia mempunyai masing-masing keistimewaan. Ya. Tak ada yang tidak istimewa.'

Mungkin, Rajanya juga menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Karena itulah, ia berkata, 'kau bisa berdiri di belakangku.'

Sejak itu, Pansy Parkinson merasa istimewa hanya dengan hal-hal kecil yang mewarnai hidupnya. 'Aku bisa berdiri di belakang Raja.'

Mendapatkan kepercayaan Raja adalah hasil yang setimpal dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak takut berdiri sendiri ataupun berjalan sendiri. Karena, kepercayaan Rajanya selalu menyokongnya untuk bangkit.

Ia tidak takut saat harus berhadapan dengan seorang Torn Perhazel yang –tanpa sepengetahuannya- pernah hidup dengan jalan yang sama dengan dirinya yang **dulu**.

Yang hanya melihat kelebihan orang lain.

Tanpa melihat kekurangan mereka.

Dan tanpa mempelajari motivasi mereka untuk terus tersenyum.

Walaupun begitu, Pansy tak pernah menduga bahwa Torn Perhazel adalah jiwa yang **telah **hancur. Hanya dengan melihat sosoknya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya seperti saat ini, ia seolah bisa melihat sosok yang telah hancur.

Banyak kejadian yang tak terduga. Seperti saat ini. Saat ia terdiam membisu mendengar jeritan pilu Torn Perhazel.

"SI BRENGSEK ITU ADALAH JACK VESSALIUS! **BUKAN** SQIED! Sampah itu..."

Air matanya mengalir deras. Bola mata merah darahnya penuh amarah dan kebencian. Permata hazelnya seolah telah meredup menjadi kekosongan nyata. Suaranya serak saat ia lagi-lagi berteriak.

"SAMPAH ITU **BUKAN** SQIEDEFS KNIGHTSROOT!"

Bukankah ini bagian dari tragedi, eh?

**.**

**.**

"**Pansy Parkinson, kau tidak perlu berusaha di luar batas kemampuanmu hanya untuk keistimewaan. Lagipula, istimewa itu apa? Atau kau hanya ingin membuat elegy atas ketidakistimewaan yang kau pikir ada itu?"**

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah, setelah berminggu-minggu berkarat di dalam laptop, akhirnya chap ini bisa dipublish juga. =_=",,

Readers yang baik, saya minta maaf karena update-nya kelamaan sampe-sampe author-nya ikut berkarat sendiri. ^^,, Yosh! Di chap ini sudah banyak rahasia yang terkuak, ya! Untuk paragraf-paragraf khusus Pansy itu, adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Viktor, yang 'kenapa' itu lho,, =D

Saya cenderung ke Pansy dulu, ya. Di bagian yang tentang berusaha sungguh-sungguh, saya dapat inspirasi dari hidup **Akira 'Shiseiten'**, **Samurai Deeper Kyo-Kamijyo Akimine**. Dan tentang yang istimewa ini, saya pengen ngutip kalimat dari film **Taare Zamen Par**, **Every Child is Special. Semua anak itu spesial. **Oh, iya., Di sini, jelas terlihat 2 niat di balik rencana Ein. Selain ingin punya alasan bisa keluar gerbang –melindungi Pansy yang padahal bohongan, sekaligus dia ingin Pansy sadar bahwa ada orang yang sama tidak istimewa bahkan kurang dari dia. Jadi, istimewa itu relatif, sama dengan cantik. Gitu... btw, CMIIW (Correct Me If I'm Wrong), ya! (^^"a,,, soalnya, saya tulis semua itu berdasarkan pandangan hidup saya. ^^

Fyuuh, Sqied banyak banget dialognya di chap ini. Syukurlah, dia tidak kehausan, coz, dia kan lagi puasa,. O.o! #hehehe, bcanda, doang,, btw, Draco jahat banget nampar 'Mione kayak gitu. Batal deh puasanya, rasain! Seneng juga rasanya bisa ketemu Dramione lagi,, ^^.. kapan lagi, ya ketemunya? ;)

Lho, Harry gak keliatan ya? Padahal, 'kan niatnya mau saya masukin di chap ini. Saya mau cerita tentang dia yang depresi tentang Turnamen dengan Hermione yang seharusnya tidak boleh membantunya lagi dan juga Ron yang merasa terkhianati. Tapi, di chap depan mungkin bisa ya,,..,Hey, Ein juga gak keliatan,, kemana dia?,, Sepertinya dia sudah cabut duluan ke chap depan. Kalo gitu, kita ketemu lagi di chap depan, ya!

Yosh! special thanks untuk **nyan-himeko**-san atas review-nya yang terus nyemangatin saya! ^^, Thanks, ya! Dan para pembaca yang bersedia singgah di fic ini! Thanks, ya!

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

-**Touch Of Fire**-

**_Rozen91_**


	22. Chapter 22

Tuk!

Gadis itu menyentuh dahinya dengan jari-jari tangannya; jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Kedua bola mata hitam kebiruan Pansy melebar. Tatapannya terpatri pada dua bola mata merah menyala gadis di depannya. Ia tak mampu mengalihkan kedua matanya. Mata merah itu telah menahannya di tempat.

Pansy masih berdiri di kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya tak bergerak dari sisi tubuhnya. Ia hanya menatap mata merah itu dengan mata melebar.

Gadis yang berdiri tegak di depannya tak menarik tangannya yang tengah menyentuh dahinya.

"**Pansy Parkinson," **setelah beberapa saat lamanya, ia mulai berbicara, **"kau akan membunuh semua musuh wadah Roh," **mata merahnya berkilat, **"****tanpa terkecuali****."**

Pansy terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya lurus menatap permata merah menyala gadis itu. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergejolak tak terkendali. Seolah ada yang ingin menghambur keluar dari dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan adanya perasaan aneh yang meledak-ledak brutal dan... lapar. Berserk. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa kesenangan tak terbatas meringankan beban di hatinya. Sesuatu yang lain, yang ia tak tahu ada di dalam dirinya, seolah berbicara dengannya. Sesuatu itu memeluknya erat dan menyatu ke dalam jiwanya. Sesuatu itu sangat aneh, namun tidak salah. Sesuatu itu seperti sebuah kebenaran, bukan kesalahan. Hanya saja... sesuatu itu terasa aneh.

"Sesuai perintah, Raja," ia mendapati dirinya menjawab gadis itu. Aneh. Sangat aneh. Kenapa...

...

Kenapa dia bisa memiliki raut wajah yang seolah mengatakan bahwa kejahatan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan?

Sejak kapan ia bisa menyeringai mengerikan seperti itu?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana mungkin Raja menatapnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Apa dia sudah gila atau memang ia sudah membunuh-

...siapa?

Siapa yang dia bunuh?

Saat itu, aku membunuh siapa?

**.**

**.**

...Aku...

...pembunuh...?

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 22 : **Blur; Pansy Parkinson  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Keh!" Pansy mendapati dirinya mendengus dengan nada mengejek dan melemparkan tatapan mencela dari ekor matanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Oh, ya, sejak kapan ia menyarungkan pedangnya?

Hazel tiba-tiba menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua mata beda warna miliknya berkilat gusar. "Beraninya kau menertawaiku," desisnya geram. Tertawa? Kapan ia tertawa?

Pansy merasakan bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Kedua matanya melengkung keji.

"Aku. Menertawai. Hidupmu yang hina," katanya sambil tertawa dengki. Hazel menggeretakkan giginya saat kedua matanya menyipit berbahaya. Intesitas tatapan tajamnya tak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Kau percaya cinta dapat memberimu kebahagian, soul thief?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan sikap congkak. Hazel tampak tersentak mendengarnya. Pansy mendapati dirinya menyeringai jahat.

"Kelemahan." Sepasang mata Hazel membulat sempurna, suara Pansy kembali terdengar, "kelemahan adalah hasil dari cinta."

Suaranya melengking saat tertawa sadis. Pansy sadar bahwa ia yang tertawa. Ia yang tengah tertawa.

"Kau akan mati karena cinta!" Ia kembali berbicara seraya menatap sinis lawan di depannya, "seperti halnya Reul Lightning. Si Bodoh Reul Lightning!"

Pansy melihat tubuh Hazel gemetar marah. Dan ia tertawa senang melihatnya. Marah! Marah! Ayo, marah!

Dan matilah.

...

Eh?

Siapa Reul Lightning?

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam pikiranya.

...

"Sampah!" raung Hazel seraya menerjang dengan pedangnya. Pansy merasakan bibirnya mengulas senyum licik. Kedua matanya berkilat senang. Dengan mudah, ia menghindari serangan Hazel. Dan jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

Kraak!

Hazel mengurung Pansy di dalam perangkap tanahnya. Ah, betapa ia ingin meremukkan tubuh gadis itu hingga tak bersisa. Namun, ia bersabar. Wadah Roh Air sampah di bawah kakinya ini, harus menemui kematian yang penuh dengan rasa sakit!

Ia terkejut sesaat sebelum tersenyum dengki. Hazel menatapnya rendah penuh amarah. "Aku bisa menebas kepalamu sekarang juga. Sebenarnya, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi, kau telah menghina Reul. Aku tak akan tinggal diam!"

Ia hendak mengayunkan pedangnya. Saat jarum-jarum es menghujamnya dari langit. Menusuk tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Kakinya nyaris tertekuk akibat ketidaksiapannya menerima serangan mendadak itu. Sontak, ia langsung membentuk pelindung dari tanah. Berlindung dari hujan jarum es yang tidak alami.

"Kh! Apa! ?"

Pansy mendengar suara tawa mencemooh, yang ternyata adalah suaranya sendiri.

"Fool!" ledeknya seraya kembali tertawa. Entah sejak kapan, ia berhasil keluar dari perangkap lawannya. Hazel menngumpat gusar. Gadis itu pasti keluar saat dia lengah! Apalagi, saat ini dia lebih waspada dengan berdiri di udara. Sampah!

**xxx**

Gelap.

Ia berada di sana.

Di dalam kegelapan.

Hanya berdiri diam.

Sendirian.

Apa yang terjadi?

Entahlah.

Pansy merasakan tangannya basah dan hangat.

Menjijikkan!

Suara di pikirannya mengutuk hina.

Menjijikkan?

Apa yang-

Ia terdiam membisu.

Menatap kedua tangannya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Tidak-

Tidak mungkin! ?

Ya Tuhan! ? Kumohon!

Suara di dalam pikirannya berteriak-teriak pilu.

Sementara, Pansy terdiam.

Kedua matanya melebar ketakutan, menatap kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Merah...

Darah!

Darah!

...Aku...

...pembunuh...?

**xxx**

Pansy tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hingga ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu. Sungguh. Karena, saat itu, ia baru saja membuka kedua matanya dan Hazel telah berada di depannya. Memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan amarah, terkejut, dan... terluka?

Pansy benar-benar bingung. Kedua matanya melebar saat ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa tangannya memegang pedang yang tertancap dalam di perut lawannya? Dan kapan ia melakukannya?

Ia merasakan nafasnya yang lambat. Gugup? Ya. Gadis itu gugup. Dengan gemetar ia melepaskan tangannya dari pedang yang masih berada di perut Hazel. Kakinya mengambil langkah kaku ke belakang.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Ia melihat air mata.

Air mata Hazel.

Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia berwajah seolah sedang putus asa? Kenapa dia tampak terluka?

Terluka...

Ckit!

Pansy lantas menyentuh kepalanya yang kesakitan. Apa ini?

Terluka...

Seseorang pernah berwajah seperti itu...

'Reul Lightning?'

'...Iya. Reul Lightning. Memangnya kenapa?'

'Siapa dia, 'Mione?'

'Eh? Kau tidak ingat?'

'Tidak. Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?'

'...Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kau mengenalnya.'

'Oh.'

Pansy mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum merenggangkannya lagi. Gadis itu merintih, menyadari rasa sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung mereda. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lagi. Hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan kabur yang tak jelas.

Terluka...

Raut wajah seperti itu seakan tak asing di dalam ingatannya. Ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? Siapa?

"_**...Pansy..."**_

Suara itu tidak asing, tapi siapa pemiliknya?

"_**Hai! Kau Pansy Parkinson, 'kan? Masih ingat aku?"**_

" _**Ya ampun! Kau benar-benar marah, ya?"**_

"_**Kalau kita ke Hogsmeade, aku akan mengajakmu kencan."**_

"_**Apa yang terjadi, Pans?"**_

"_**Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini, Pansy?"**_

Pansy kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Penglihatannya kembali jelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya waspada seraya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dan matanya beradu dengan permata beda warna di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah gugup saat menyadari perempuan di depannya menatapnya geram dan marah. Air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"**Jika bukan untuk membalaskan dendam ini, aku tak akan memilih untuk terus bertahan. **

**Kau dengar, hah!? **

**AKU TAK AKAN MEMILIH UNTUK TERUS BERTAHAN!" **

Pansy terkesiap. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tampak bagai orang yang baru saja melakukan hal yang hina. Hal yang sangat jahat.

Mati atau jalan terus.

Raja mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Itulah pilihan para pencuri Roh yang terus berkelana di dunia. Dua pilihan. Hanya dua itu saja yang bisa mereka pilih. Dengan itu saja, orang-orang akan tahu. Bahwa, pada dasarnya, kehidupan-setelah-kematian para pencuri Roh berlindung di bawah naungan awan kekosongan. Kehampaan. Tujuan yang tidak jelas.

Dan Pansy tahu itu, hanya saja dia belum memahami maksudnya. Saat itu, saat wadah Roh Tanah menjelaskan hal itu padanya, ia masih belum mengerti. Bahkan saat Raja sendiri mengatakannya kembali, ia masih belum mengerti. Masih belum mengerti.

Sampai Hazel sendiri yang menjadi bukti nyata itu semua.

Mati atau jalan terus.

Pansy mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri.

Mengerikan!

Takut!

Tolong!

Tolong aku!

Lepaskan! Bukan aku yang salah!

Bukan aku!

"AAAAAA!"

Dia tidak tahu.

Torn Perhazel yang sekarat menatapnya diam sebelum mengalihkan kedua mata beda warnanya ke langit.

Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan?

Apa arti semua ini?

Kepingan-kepingan cahaya menghiasi langit dengan indahnya.

**.**

Bagaimana bisa begini?

Saat itu, Pansy hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Kelamnya hutan menyelimuti sosoknya yang rapuh. Suara-suara hewan hutan dan angin menghembus daun-daun tengiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk tubuh manusianya.

Pansy Parkinson memeluk lutut dengan gemetar.

Kenapa dia ketakutan?

Jangan bertanya! Dia tidak tahu!

Siapa yang tahu?

Dia tidak tahu!

Kenapa dia ketakutan?

"Tolong... Ayah... Ibu..." Pansy memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Air mata mengancam keluar dari kedua matanya. Nafasnya tercekat. "Aku ingin pulang..."

Air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Aku ingin pulang...'Mione, kamu dimana?" isaknya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya takut-takut. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya yang ditekuk. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sqied... Ein...Drake..." Ia memanggil di dalam isak tangisnya. "Theo dimana? ... Blaise..." Badannya bergetar hebat. Suaranya berubah parau.

"Tolong... aku mau pulang..."

Pansy mempererat pelukan lengannya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

Iba.

Kasihan.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa hewan-hewan yang bersembunyi menatapnya kasihan.

Dia tidak tahu.

Sosoknya terlihat begitu kerdil.

Anak itu ingin pulang...

**.**

Hermione mengangkat wajah dari buku tebalnya. Tertegun sesaat sebelum melempar tatapan heran dan bingung ke luar jendela. "...Pansy?" bisiknya heran di siang hari yang cerah. Terselip kekhawatiran di dalam nada suaranya.

**.**

Theo merasakan tangannya gemetar. Piala yang baru saja ia pegang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangannya hingga menumpahkan jus labu yang tinggal setengah di dalamnya. Ia menelan ludah gugup seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia sangat khawatir seperti ini?

"Dimana Pansy?" Theo lantas menoleh ke pemilik suara itu, Blaise Zabini yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok Aula Besar dengan air muka serius. Theo kembali menelan ludah gugup. Ya. Pansy. Anak itu yang membuatnya khawatir.

"... Pansy... Sejak kemarin aku tak melihat anak itu. Kemana perginya dia?" tanya Theo lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, ia telah terduduk di bangkunya. Lemas. Kenapa kakinya terasa tak bertenaga?

Di sampingnya, Draco Malfoy meremas tangannya sendiri. Raut wajahnya tampak keras. Terlihat kekhawatiran samar yang membuatnya bernafas gemetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

BRAK!

Theo bahkan beberapa murid di dekatnya terlonjak kaget.

Draco Malfoy pergi setelah memukul meja dengan keras.

Kedua permata emas madu Blaise Zabini berkilat misterius.

Sesuatu tengah terjadi. Bukankah begitu, temanku?

**.**

Sqied membanting buku tebal di atas meja. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya memijit-mijit kepalanya sendiri. Di ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh api perapian itu, ia menghembuskan nafas dengan frustasi.

'Pansy Parkinson, anak itu pasti sangat ketakutan,' batinnya dengan raut wajah stres. Sementara, wajahnya semakin bertambah pucat. Sejak kemarin, ia mengalihkan jam istirahatnya hanya untuk berpatroli dan memeriksa pintu segel. Ia mensyukuri kedatangan Viktor yang sangat berguna di saat seperti ini. Apalagi Hermione yang tampaknya tak ingin bertingkah dengan melanggar perintahnya.

Hermione...

Ah, benar juga. Anak itu belum tahu tentang pintu segel. Bagaimana ia bisa menyelipkan sedikit waktu untuk menerangkan perihal ini?

"Hahh," Sqied menghela nafas lelah seraya kembali bersiap patroli saat melihat Viktor telah kembali dari patrolinya sendiri. Terlihat laki-laki itu, dari luar jendela, melambai ke arahnya. Sqied membalasnya dengan anggukan sebelum menembus jendela dan melesat pergi.

**xxx**

Hermione mencoba kembali memanggil ingatannya. Ia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia berjalan di samping Viktor Krum dan berbicara tentang Pansy. Bukankah tadi seharusnya ia tengah bersama Harry?

Sejak kapan ia keluar dari asrama?

Namun, Hermione memilih diam. Ia tak bisa membahasnya sekarang. Ia tak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini berlalu begitu saja. Apalagi ini tentang Pansy.

...Eh? Sejak kapan, ya, kami bisa menjadi begitu akrab?

"...Parkinson...Ada alasan kenapa Sqied tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan anak itu." Suara Viktor terdengar seolah ia sedang melamun. Mengingatkan Hermione pada Luna yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

"Ini... menyangkut dengan Raja Ein. Maksudku, kemampuan spesialnya." Hermione menyimaknya baik-baik. Matanya menyipit saat menyadari bahwa Viktor tampak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu... bahwa Raja Ein, maksudku semua Raja memiliki mata merah,"

"...Ya." 'aku baru tahu sekarang,' tambah Hermione dalam hati.

"Raja Ein jika memperlihatkan mata merahnya, berarti ia sedang menggunakan kemampuan spesialnya."

"...Lalu?"

"Kupikir, Pansy Parkinson –benar? dibiarkan keluar gerbang karena Raja Ein menggunakan kemampuan itu padanya." Hermione menelan ludah gugup. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Viktor... kemampuan Raja... itu apa?" tanyanya ragu. Ia tidak ingin tahu, namun mulutnya seolah tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Aneh. Kenapa Viktor berbicara seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?

Viktor tersenyum getir seraya mengalihkan tatapannya.

Tatapannya seolah menerawang.

"**Menarik sisi terdalam seseorang... Itulah kemampuan spesial Raja Ein."**

Hermione merasa bagai tersiram air dingin. Kini, ia menyadari satu kenyataan yang terlintas hanya dengan mendengar pernyataan itu saja. Bayangan mengerikan Pansy yang pernah ia lihat sewaktu kasus Reul Lightning kembali meneror pikirannya.

Kedua matanya menatap Viktor dalam-dalam. Ketdiakpercayaan membayangi kedua matanya.

"...Jangan bercanda... Jangan bercanda, Viktor!" ucapnya gemetar.

Viktor Krum hanya menatap sejenak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Senyum iba terulas kecil di bibirnya.

"...Maaf."

Maaf, karena itu semua adalah kenyataan.

Anak itu benar-benar malang.

Benar-benar malang.

Pansy! ?

**.**

**.**

"**Ahahaha! Aku akan membunuhnya!**

"**Aku akan membunuhnya!"**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sayangnya, kami juga adalah para wadah Roh Api yang memiliki cahaya merah terang seperti beliau di kedua mata kami."**_

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah, yang ke 22 ini bisa dipublish. Sebenarnya yang chap ini habis dirombak ulang. Dipotong lalu dipanjangin. Hahaha! Benar-benar gaje. =_="a

Chap depan, seharusnya udah fokus ke masalah Torn Perhazel. Haah! Gila. Padahal mau munculkan Ein dan Harry, malah gak bisa. Ya sudahlah, gak apa-apa. Insya Allah, masih chap depan.

By the way, readers-san agak kurang mengerti chap ini, ya? Mohon tunjukkan apa yang tidak dimengerti agar saya dapat mengeditnya agar lebih mudah dimengerti. ^^

Yosh! Spesial thanks buat **nyan-himeko**-san atas reviewnya di chap sebelumnya! ^^,, makasih atas semangatnya! Fire!

And thanks buat para pembaca fic ini!

^^/

_**Touch Of Fire_**

**-Rozen91-**


	23. Chapter 23

**...**

"**Bye, Hazel."**

**...**

_Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

_Kumohon!_

**...**

"**SQIEEEDD!"**

Etern menarik tubuh Hazel menjauh dari tempat itu. Hazel masih meraung, meneriakkan sumpah serapah, dan mengamuk dengan air mata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Etern hanya bisa menutup kedua mata gadis itu dengan tangannya agar tak terus melihat kematian kekasihnya. Tak terus menyiksa diri.

"Hazel, ayo perg-"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Gadis itu menjerit lagi dan Etern terpaksa membuka segel agar bisa menarik gadis itu pergi. Ia mendelik tak suka ke arah anak kecil yang masih berdiri santai tak jauh di sana.

Hazel menggeretakkan giginya geram. Sorot matanya memancarkan dendam. Merah. Mata merahnya menyala bagai api yang membara.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya dingin di ujung sana.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan seringainya yang keji.

"Aku akan membunuhmu..." bisiknya dendam dan seringai itu semakin lebar seolah si pembunuh mendengar bisikan itu.

"**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEEKKK!"**

**.**

Kenangan itu tak akan pernah lepas dari dalam ingatannya. Berkali-kali menenggelamkannya ke dalam mimpi buruk yang seolah tak akan pernah berakhir. Membuat emosi baru lahir di dalam dirinya. Menghitamkan hatinya. Membuatnya terus menggeram marah hanya dengan sekilas ingatan itu saja.

Dia terus mendendam.

Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ia tak peduli terhadap apa pun lagi.

Dia terus mendendam.

Sinar matanya yang merah menjadi lebih terang.

**.**

**.**

"**Matilah. Matilah. Matilah."**

**Itulah mantra yang selalu diulang-ulangnya.**

**Sampai ****akhir**** hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 23 : **Clear; Torn Perhazel-Tale Of Sqiedefs Knightsroot**

**.**

**.**

Kau adalah Torn Perhazel.

Torn Perhazel lahir karena rasa bersalah setelah membuat kedua orangtuamu bersedih dan perasaan benci terhadap dirimu sendiri. Serta kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Dan dendam yang merupakan faktor utama lahirnya Torn Perhazel.

Mungkin seharusnya dirimu yang telah membuang nama manusiamu adalah Torn Perhazel yang telah lahir, namun tidak kau sadari. Yang kau tahu hanyalah Torn Perhazel lahir ketika 'dia' terbunuh di depan matamu.

Mungkin seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kau telah berubah sejak kau memilih untuk berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Kau tak lagi pemalu ataupun merasa butuh perlindungan. Kini, kau berani berjalan sendiri, namun anehnya jalanmu sangat lurus. Siapa yang mengira kalau kau ternyata begitu kejam hingga membunuh penghalang jalanmu.

Aneh.

Kadang kau berpikir,

jalanmu itu seperti apa?

Kau tidak tahu.

Anehnya, kau terus berjalan tanpa banyak bertanya.

Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya,

bahwa sorot matamu berubah kosong dan semakin kosong.

Kehampaan.

Itulah yang membayangi jalanmu.

Kadang kau mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah membuat jalanmu berbelok tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Kadang kau mencoba mengingat-ngingat 'dia' yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal padamu.

Mungkin kau tak ingat bahwa kau pernah berpikir untuk hidup di dalam mimpi.

Mimpi tentang dia yang kau cintai.

Seorang laki-laki yang egois.

Yang hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja bisa membuatmu merasa tenang.

Merasa seolah di dunia hampa milikmu itu, kau bisa bermimpi untuk bisa berjalan meninggalkan kekosongan di hatimu bersama orang itu.

Kau ingin kembali bermimpi.

**xxx**

Pemuda itu berbeda dari yang lain. Dia bisa melihatmu, itulah yang membuatnya berbeda. Namun, itu tidak spesial. Karena, bukan hanya dia yang bisa melihatmu. Akan tetapi, hati kecilmu terus menerus berbisik, 'dia berbeda.' Karenanya, kau putuskan untuk menanggapinya. Hanya untuk waktu itu saja.

Namun entah sejak kapan, kau mulai menyadari hal yang paling menonjol darinya adalah dia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa takut.

Sungguh berani, pikirmu sarkastis.

Jelas. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kau tahu kau tak akan menyukai laki-laki seperti itu. Seperti dia.

Dia menopang dagunya di jendela seraya terus memerhatikanmu. Dan kau sama sekali tak merasa senang sedikitpun. Tidak sedikitpun.

"Berhenti menatapku, manusia," perintahmu geram. Dia tak merasa takut dengan gertakanmu, ia malah tersenyum senang karena kau mau meladeninya.

"Siapa namamu, hantu?" tanyanya antusias. Rambut coklat keemasannya yang dipotong rapi itu tersibak angin, membuatnya berantakan. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Karena, ia yakin akan selalu tampil menarik dalam kondisi apa pun.

Kau meliriknya jijik dari ekor matamu sebelum menggunakan mana-mu untuk melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan pemuda itu malah menyeringai lebar. Sangat tertarik dengan sikapmu.

Dengan dirimu.

.

Kedatanganmu ke wilayah Hogwarts kali ini, kau pastikan benar-benar tak ketahuan oleh seorang pun. Pemuda itu sekalipun. Namun, takdir berkata lain.

"Hei, aku menemukanmu!" serunya riang membuatmu terkejut sekaligus kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Raut wajahmu berubah suram dan pemuda itu malah berpura-pura tak tahu.

"A-"

"Siapa namamu, hantu?" Matamu melebar saat pemuda itu dengan entengnya menyelamu. Kau lantas mendengus seraya memalingkan wajah dari pemuda itu. Kemudian, meliriknya galak dari ekor matamu.

"Aku tidak punya nama."

Kau menggeram di sela-sela perkataanmu.

Marah.

Karena kau kembali mengingat memori menyedihkan saat kau mengunjungi kedua orangtuamu.

.

"Hazel."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Hazel. Itu sesuai dengan warna matamu." Kau hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu kalau kau punya mata berwarna merah yang tersembunyi di balik ponimu. Dan kau membiarkannya. Tidak peduli, tepatnya.

"...terserah," ujarmu sebelum kembali melesat pergi. Sekali lagi, meninggalkan pemuda menyebalkan yang malah melambaikan tangan pada kepergianmu yang tak terlihat itu.

Pikiranmu kalut.

Bagaimana bisa! ?

Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan nama yang sama seperti nama manusiamu! ?

.

Hari ini, kau kembali lagi ke Hutan Terlarang. Bibirmu berkedut puas setelah berhasil mendapatkan tempat yang tepat untuk menaruh pintu segel.

Lagi-lagi. Kalian, **The Gurens**, berniat menanam benih di Britania Raya.

Kau hendak memulai membentuk pintu segel, hingga-

"Hazel!" sapanya riang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kau bertaruh kalau dia mengejarmu lagi.

"Apa maumu?" tanyamu segera. Kau sangat tidak menyukai kedatangannya yang selalu menghalangi misimu. Dia menyeringai lebar.

"Kau tahu, besok aku libur. Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Kau menatapnya heran. Namun, dia mengacuhkanmu.

"Aku harus kembali ke kastil. Well, besok pagi di Hogsmeade, oke?" putusnya seenaknya sebelum membelakangimu untuk pergi. Namun, kau mencegatnya.

"Hei, kau," sorot matamu datar, sementara dia menyunggingkan senyum dari balik bahunya.

"Aku yakin, kau tahu aku ini apa."

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Hantu, Hazel?"

Dia laki-laki yang sangat jujur, itulah kesanmu terhadapnya.

Ya.

Dia memang laki-laki yang terus terang.

Dan egois.

.

Diam-diam, kau penasaran bagaimana reaksi manusia itu saat berkencan dengan hantu. Bibirmu melengkung, membentuk senyum sinis dan mencurigakan. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi manusia itu.

"Dimana ini?"

Dia menyeringai jahil.

"Rumah Hantu yang sangat terkenal, Shrieking Shack."

Dan kau hanya menyipitkan kedua matamu galak, merasa laki-laki itu hanya mempermainkanmu. Namun, tetap saja, kau mengikutinya. Menerima tawarannya.

Saat itu, kau berpikir bahwa sedikit hiburan mungkin bukanlah hal yang buruk. Namun, sayang, entah sejak kapan, kau mulai merasa hidupmu menjadi lengkap hanya dengan adanya dia di sisimu.

.

Kau mendengus saat matamu melirik manusia di sebelahmu yang tengah menggerutu kecewa.

"Apanya yang rumah hantu? Padahal cuma rumah tak terpakai biasa!" ucapnya kesal.

"Bukankah kau yang bodoh?" ledekmu. Bibirmu menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, "tak ada hantu di dunia ini."

Laki-laki itu menaikkan alis tertarik. "Jelaskan," tuntutnya dengan senyum yang terkesan menantangmu. Kau menatapnya lurus sebelum tersenyum sinis. Dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

'Karena, kalaupun ada, kami akan memangsa mereka. Kami tak keberatan mengganjal perut hanya dengan hantu liar yang lemah,' suara santai di dalam pikiranmu menjawab.

Kau menengadah dengan senyum malas. Sama dengan sorot matamu. Malas. Namun, samar-samar kau terpukau saat daun-daun kemerahan berjatuhan menghujani sosokmu. Kau mengangkat kedua tanganmu. Daun-daun kemerahan menghujani sosokmu yang fana. Kau tersenyum tenang memanggil dirimu yang dulu. Diri di dalam tubuh manusiamu.

Tanpa kau sadari, sepasang permata hijau pucat tertegun memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu.

Tanpa kau sadari, tingkah lakumu seolah menunjukkan bahwa kau merindukan sesuatu.

Dan itu memang benar.

.

Dia terdiam kehilangan kata-kata. Ya. Dia terdiam hanya dengan sebaris pertanyaanmu. Kau tahu dia akan seperti itu. Dia tak mengira kau akan menanyakan itu. Hal yang wajar jika memikirkan sifatmu yang angkuh dan cuek.

Kemudian, laki-laki di depanmu itu memejamkan kedua matanya, sementara bibirnya mengulas senyum tenang. Kali ini, kau yang terdiam kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sqied." Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memandangmu hangat hingga merasuk ke dalam hatimu. "Sqiedefs Knightsroot."

Dua permata hijau pucat miliknya berkilau gembira.

Senyumnya yang riang mencerahkan wajahnya yang tampan.

Kau terdiam menatapnya. Hatimu berdesir. Kau merasakannya. Keinginan lama yang dulu berdiam di dalam hati manusiamu telah bangkit kembali. Mimpi yang selalu ingin kau wujudkan, kini melangkah keluar dari dalam kegelapan.

'Aku ingin orang-orang bahagia saat berada di dekatku,' suaramu terngiang kembali di telingamu.

Ya.

Kau sangat menginginkan kebahagian untuk orang-orang di dekatmu.

Namun, sejak kapan kau melupakannya? Kau tidak ingat. Sama sekali tidak ingat.

Perlahan, bibir merah mudamu mengulas senyum hangat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau tersenyum seperti itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dan itu terjadi karena manusia laki-laki di hadapanmu yang terpukau akan senyum yang kau terulas di wajahmu.

Tidakkah kau sadar?

Bahwa kau telah memancing rasa penasarannya menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya?

**xxx**

"Bersamamu?" Dia mengulang ucapanmu. Kau menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sepasang mata hijau pucat itu menatapmu lurus seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam dua bola mata beda warna milikmu. Dengan gugup, kau menghindari tatapannya. Matanya menyipit saat kau melakukannya.

"Selamanya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatmu langsung menatapnya lagi. Ia menaikkan alis menunggu. Kau berdehem gugup sebelum mengangguk lagi. Sorot matanya serius dan keras seolah berusaha membaca isi pikiranmu. Isi hatimu. Namun, kau seolah membangun dinding dan kabut tebal terhadap siapa pun. Kecuali dia. Dengan mudah, dinding itu sirna seolah tak pernah ada. Dengan mudah, kabut itu hilang seolah tak pernah ada.

"Hazel." Kau mengangkat wajahmu. Matamu beradu dengan sepasang mata hijau pucat yang dipenuhi oleh keseriusan dan kepercayaan. Sinar matanya membuat hatimu bergetar. "Bawa aku bersamamu," lanjutnya tanpa keraguan. Kemudian, bibirmu mengulas senyum lega.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu, berharap agar dia menyambutnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, laki-laki itu langsung menaruh tangannya di tanganmu. Kau mundur ke belakang, sementara dia maju ke depan. Kau tersenyum kecil dan-

Bruk!

-tubuh laki-laki itu ambruk ke tanah.

Saat itu kau ragu dan khawatir, karena dia seolah menunjukkan penyesalan di dalam sorot matanya saat memandang tubuhnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, kau ketakutan.

Tunggu dulu,

Ketakutan?

Bukankah kau sudah meninggalkan perasaan itu bersama tubuh manusiamu?

.

Sejak itu, kau selalu menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang 'kalian'. Sqiedefs Knightsroot hanya mengetahui tentang dirimu dan segala yang tampak di permukaan saja. Namun, tidak dengan apa yang berada di kegelapan.

Hazel, kau menyembunyikan kebenaran darinya dan jangan pikir bahwa dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dia sedang menunggumu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

'Bukankah dia milik si Nona-tanpa-nama?' Beberapa kawanan pencuri Roh saling berbisik saat melihat dia melintas di depan mereka. Kau melihat dari kejauhan. 'Milik'. 'Kalian' sering menyebutnya seperti itu.

Kau melihatnya menoleh dengan senyum ramah pada mereka.

'Hazel,' katanya. Kawanan di depannya melemparkan tatapan bingung.

Dia tersenyum lagi.

'Dia bernama Hazel.'

Kau hanya diam dan memandang punggungnya yang menjauh.

'Kau begitu baik, Sqied. Atau kau hanya berpura-pura agar kau tetap memiliki tujuan untuk bertahan?'

Kadang kau melempar pertanyaan itu ke dalam hatimu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Keraguan di hatimu membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan masa lalumu sebagai manusia yang dulu telah kau buang, kembali terlintas di dalam pikiranmu.

'Mata merah! Dia tidak normal!'

'Menakutkan! Itu mata iblis!'

'Ayo, pergi. Anak iblis tak bisa menjadi teman kita.'

'Mata iblis!'

Kau mencengkeram rambut yang menutupi mata kirimu.

Mata merahmu.

Pernah kau berpikir untuk mencungkil mata merah itu, namun tak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak bisa melakukannya? Kau pernah bertanya seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri. Dan kau selalu lupa akan jawabannya.

Mata merah...

Mata iblis...

Tap.

Seseorang menarik tanganmu.

Kedua matamu melebar saat tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Hazel."

Senyumnya yang hangat membuatmu terdiam.

"Mata merahmu sangat indah."

Kedua permata hijaunya berkerling.

Kau menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Karena dia, kau tahu apa yang dulu menahanmu agar tidak mencungkil mata merahmu.

Kau tahu jawabannya.

'**Ibu senang melihat mata merahmu, sayang.'**

**Ibumu memelukmu penuh sayang.**

'**Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau tahu, anakku? Mata merah itu sama seperti batu ruby yang berharga.'**

**Ayahmu membelai kepalamu penuh kasih.**

"Jangan menangis, Hazel." Dia mendekapmu erat dan air mata tak kau saudari telah menuruni pipimu.

Kau menyentuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau menangis.

Sqiedefs Knightsroot benar-benar jiwa yang menarik. Dia menarik banyak potensi yang terkubur jauh di dalam dirimu. Dia telah menjadi yang bagian yang tak terlepaskan dari kehidupan-setelah-kematianmu.

Walaupun kau terus menyembunyikan kebenaran, namun dia dengan sabar menunggumu.

Dia berharga.

Dan kau sangat ketakutan jika kehilangan dia.

Seperti saat itu, saat kau memperlihatkan betapa menjijikannya para pencuri Roh. Saat kau menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dia bertanya untuk apa kalian berada di sana. Namun, kau hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kau menyembunyikan senyum miris saat membelakanginya.

Kau tak mau melihat wajahnya saat kau memangsa korbanmu.

'Biarkan dia melihatnya. Biarkan dia memilih. Biarkan dia tahu kebenarannya,' suara di pikiranmu tak henti-hentinya mengulang sugesti. Dengan gemetar, kau meraih anak kecil di depanmu. Tanganmu menembus ke dalam tubuhnya.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba, anak kecil itu ambruk tak berdaya di tanah.

Meninggalkan bola cahaya menyilaukan di genggaman tanganmu. Kau diam sejenak sebelum memasukkan cahaya itu ke dalam mulutmu.

Kedua permata hijau pucatnya melebar.

Dan kau diam sambil terus membelakanginya.

Kau tersenyum miris seraya meliriknya dari ekor matamu.

"Kau menyesal, Sqied?"

Kau kembali memalingkan wajah. Bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Namun-

Grep!

Ia memelukmu erat dari belakang.

Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali mengalir tak tertahankan.

Tanpa kau sadari, Sqiedefs Knightsroot sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

Laki-laki itu **tak** pernah menunjukkan eskpresi datar seperti itu.

Namun, kau tak pernah tahu.

Kau tak pernah tahu.

Karena, saat kau berbalik, senyum telah mewarnai wajahnya.

"Kau membunuh, Hazel?" tanyanya dan kau terdiam membisu. Kedua matamu menatapnya penuh dengan ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanmu! ?

"Sqied..."

Sepasang permata hijau pucat miliknya berkilau hangat.

Dia tersenyum.

"Adikku meninggal dengan cara seperti itu."

**_to be continued_**

Alhamdulillah, chap ini akhirnya selesai juga. Well, sebenarnya untuk tale ini saya potong menjadi 2 bagian. Entah bagaimana bisa tale-nya jadi kepanjangan. =_="a

Balas review dulu, ya!

**Zahra-chan : **Wa'alaikumussalam warohmatullah. ^^, hahaha, terima kasih. Apa? Bikin novel? Itu sih sudah ada. Maksudku draft-nya, bukan novelnya. ^^,, saya senang kalau banyak yang suka. Terima kasih (lagi) sudah mereview fic ini.. ^^,, ini saya sudah update cepat walaupun pendek,, sekali lagi makasih, ya.. Wa'alakumussalam warohmatullah, Zahra-chan.

**nyan-himeko : ** Hazel mati? Aduh, tahu aja nih, Himeko-san. Jangan-jangan dukun, ya? #abaikan.. . sebenarnya pas baca review dari Himeko-san, saya langsung tertawa, lho. Gak nyangka, ternyata ada yang sadar kalau chap itu pendek... Haha, iya, memang chap itu ada bagian yang dipotong.. maaf, ya, kalau pendekan, apalagi chap yang ini. Gak tahu kenapa saya pendekin terus,, *menatap rumput yang bergoyang.,, Yosh! Terima kasih atas semangatnya, Himeko-san! Firee! Arigatou ne!

Yosh! Thanks for reading! ^^/

**_Touch Of Fire_**

**-Rozen91- **


	24. Chapter 24

"Adikku meninggal dengan cara seperti itu."

Dingin.

Kau tersenyum dingin.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membenci dirimu sendiri, Sqied?' kau bertanya di dalam hati. Jika kau masih hidup, mungkin kau akan merasakan debaran jantungmu yang memukul-mukul rongga dadamu karena amarah. Kau benar-benar marah. Benar-benar benci.

Ya. Kau sadar.

Kau telah menjadi bagian dari pembunuh adikmu yang sangat kau benci itu.

Sepasang permata hijau pucat milikmu menatap dalam dua bola mata beda warna yang memandangmu penuh dengan ketakutan. Tanganmu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh darimu.

Dan kau pergi.

Sedangkan dia terduduk lesu tatkala air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Kau tidak peduli.

Sama sekali tak peduli.

Sepasang permata hijau pucatmu yang selalu berkilau hangat, kini menyorot dingin terhadap apa pun.

Tiba-tiba saja, kau membenci setiap jalan hidup yang kau ambil.

**.**

**.**

"**Karena kau pembunuh, apakah aku juga termasuk pembunuh? Hanya karena kita adalah jenis yang sama?"**

"**...Aku tidak tahu."**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 24 : **Clear; Torn Perhazel-Tale Of Sqiedefs Knighstroot II**

**.**

**.**

Marah. Itu bukanlah sifatmu. Namun, ketidakperhatian terhadap sesuatu hal yang menurutmu tidak menarik, itulah kebiasaanmu. Kau terbiasa melakukan hal itu, hingga saat sesuatu terjadi di depan matamu, kau terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Mungkin kau terkejut karena sesuatu itu terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Mungkin kau memang terkejut saat adikmu secara tiba-tiba terjatuh di depan matamu. Tak bernafas.

Kau ingat betul hari itu, saat kau dengan panik segera mengangkat tubuh kecil adikmu di kedua tanganmu dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Mengejutkan kedua orangtuamu dengan suaramu yang keras, berharap agar seluruh orang yang ada mendengarmu. Mendengar betapa terkejutnya dirimu. Mengerti betapa ketakutannya dirimu. Dan saat itu, kau hanya bisa menangis ketakutan sambil terus mencengkeram erat tubuh adikmu.

Kau tidak sadar bahwa ayahmu harus menarik paksa tubuh adikmu dari kedua tanganmu yang kaku. Kau tidak sadar bahwa ibumu lantas memegang lenganmu agar kau berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat itu kau hanya memandang wajah adikmu yang ditidurkan di pangkuan ibumu.

Tidur.

Yang kau lihat hanyalah adikmu yang sedang tertidur.

Dan tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Seperti sebelumnya.

**xxx**

Kau tidak perhatian.

Kau sudah sering mendengarnya dan entah berapa kali kau menjawabnya dengan sikap masa bodohmu yang biasa.

'Benarkah?'

Sangat meledek. Kau benar-benar benci diberitahu sesuatu yang memang sudah kau tahu sejak dulu. Perlahan, kau menyadari bahwa orang-orang itu berkata seperti itu karena kau memang begitu. Kaulah yang salah karena kau tak pernah berubah. Dan kau mengakuinya. Ya. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah.

Karena kau benci perubahan.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat adikmu meninggal.

Kini, kau menghadapi perubahan yang kau benci.

'Kau tidak perhatian.' Kau mengingatnya.

'Aku cukup perhatian untuk melihat perubahan di sekitarku.'

'_**... dan aku cukup perhatian untuk melihat kematian adikku sendiri.'**_

Kau mengatakan cukup dengan entengnya. Seolah itu cukup untuk menanggapi pernyataan itu. Kau sadar. 'Cukup' bukanlah jawaban. Karena kau tidak bisa mengelak dari tuduhan itu hanya dengan pernyataan itu saja.

**xxx**

"Anak itu tak bisa berhenti bergerak beberapa detik saja. Namun, saat itu dia diam dan aku tidak mempedulikannya," ucapmu pada dirimu sendiri setelah beberapa hari yang lalu kau meninggalkan gadis yang telah kau beri nama itu. Ia berdiri di belakangmu dengan rasa penyesalan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kau memilih untuk tidak menyadarinya daripada melihatnya dan membiarkan amarah mengambil alih kendali atas dirimu. Mungkinkah seharusnya kau biarkan saja? Kau pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, kau sadar, itu hanya akan membawa penyesalan di kemudiannya. Dan memilih meninggalkan tubuh manusiamu sudah cukup untuk menjadi penyesalan itu sendiri. Kau sangat marah. Namun, kau tak ingin mengingat kembali hari dimana kau memilih hidup bersama Hazel. Kau benar-benar tak ingin menyesali hari itu. Tak ingin menjadikan hari itu sebagai penyesalan. Karena, Hazel, bagaimana pun juga, telah memiliki tempat di hatimu. Memiliki tahta yang mampu mengendalikan dirimu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja..." kau terdiam sesaat setelah membiarkan dirinya mengetahui bahwa kau menyadari keberadaannya di belakangmu. Tanpa melihat pun, kau tahu bahwa sorot mata gadis itu kosong. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya kosong dan sinarnya memudar.

"...aku merasa... dibohongi?" Kau mencengkeram dadamu erat. Sakit. "...Karena kau pembunuh, apakah aku juga termasuk pembunuh? Hanya karena kita adalah jenis yang sama?"

Kau menunggu jawaban darinya. Karena itu bukanlah pertanyaan retoris.

Hening.

"...Aku tidak tahu."

Tanganmu mencengkeram dadamu lebih keras.

Sakit.

Nada suaranya telah membuat hatimu seratus kali lipat lebih sakit.

Rasa penyesalan. Rasa bersalah. Dia benar-benar merasakannya. Kau menelan gumpalan yang berkumpul di tenggorokanmu dengan susah payah. Sakit. Rasanya seolah membakar dadamu. Panas. Kau ingin menangis.

Sqied, marah ataupun tangis bukanlah kebiasaanmu. Kau telah melupakan dua emosi itu sejak adikmu meninggal. Kau berusaha keras menarik perhatian kedua orang tuamu agar tak perlu lagi mengingat betapa sakitnya kehilangan. Namun, kau tidak tahu bahwa kedua orangtuamu menyadari. Di antara mereka semua, yang paling bersedih hanyalah kau. Karena kau menyaksikannya dengan kedua matamu sendiri.

Namun, sakit itu kembali menyiksa hatimu.

Seratus kali lipat lebih sakit jika kau menyakiti Hazel.

Dia memiliki tahta di hatimu.

Mungkin karena itulah, saat itu kau berbalik dan segera memeluknya erat ke dadamu.

Sakit.

Seratus kali lipat lebih sakit.

Saat itu, kau menangis bersamanya.

Dan beban di pundakmu seolah hilang tersapu angin.

Kau menangis bersamanya.

Kau benar-benar mencintainya.

Dan membencinya tidak termasuk pilihan.

.

Dia pembunuh dan kau memaafkannya.

Dia pembunuh.

Dan kau memaafkannya.

Dia pembunuh.

Dan kau...

memaafkannya?

Kau menangis.

Memeluknya erat dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Hazel..."

Kau menggumamkan namanya.

"Hazel..."

Hadiah pertamamu untuknya.

"Hazel..."

Nama.

Sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama untuk seorang pembunuh? Apakah gadis ini pantas menerimanya? Sebuah nama?

Kau tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Sesuatu di dalam hatimu bergejolak dengan nyala api yang membara hingga membakar logika di dalam pikiranmu. Mengalahkan umpatan kemarahan di pikiranmu yang membuat kepalamu pening.

Dia telah membunuh. Di depan matamu.

Dan kau memaafkannya?

Kau butuh jawaban. Namun, kau tak menemukannya. Kau tak bisa memberikan jawaban. Apakah kau memaafkannya? Hatimu kacau.

Apakah kau memaafkannya? Kau tak tahu. Sungguh. Kau tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Hazel..." kau menggumamkan namanya lagi. Kedua matamu yang berkaca-kaca menatap sepasang permata beda warna miliknya.

Kau bersyukur memilihnya.

Namun, kau menyadari kesalahan untuk memilih bersamanya. **Kau **dan **dia **tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun, dengan mudahnya kau melangkahi garis takdir seolah tak ada konsekuensi untuk semua itu.

Melawan takdir artinya meminta konsekuensi yang tak mudah.

Kau tak menyadari.

Bahwa bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang nyaris memiliki warna mata yang sama denganmu, adalah langkah penutup dari dansa mempesona takdir.

Hei...

Apa kau tahu?

Takdir masih berdansa.

Langkahnya telah mendekati akhir.

**xxx**

Mungkin, seharusnya yang berhak ditimpakan seluruh kesalahan atas kematian itu adalah dia. Hazel berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Seandainya, ia lebih cepat memberitahu Sqied tentang 'mereka'-yang-oh-sangat-mulia-dan-mati-demi-manusia. Seandainya, Sqied mengetahuinya lebih cepat. Mungkin, Hazel tak akan—

—berubah.

Seandainya lebih cepat—

Mungkin—

"—kedua tangan kita akan sering terpaut seperti ini selamanya." Dia tersenyum lembut seraya menggenggam tanganmu.

Dulu.

Dia berkata seperti itu.

Seandainya saja, takdir tak lelah berdansa.

Mungkin, tak akan ada sebuah jalan yang terbagi.

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertemu di suatu malam yang tak biasa. Di bawah langit kelam tak berbintang.

Seorang pemuda dan seorang anak laki-laki.

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tertarik. Pemuda di depannya menghampirinya tanpa ketakutan. Apakah dia termasuk pencuri Roh kelas atas yang merasa kekuatannya selevel dengan wadah Roh?

"Hei, dik, kau bisa melihatku, ya?" tanyanya riang dengan senyum ramah. Anak itu menaikkan alis. Jadi, laki-laki ini belum tahu siapa dia? ah... maksudnya, apa dia?... sebenarnya... laki-laki ini pencuri roh macam apa?

"Eh? Untuk apa kau punya pedang?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum jenaka. Ia teringat semasa kecilnya yang sering memainkan pedang imitasi untuk mengancam teman-temannya yang hanya tertawa melihatnya. Si anak kecil lantas tertawa kecil.

"Aku ini wadah Roh, kak," katanya riang seraya menarik keluar pedangnya, sorot matanya berubah jahat saat ia mengulas senyum licik, "musuhmu, pencuri Roh."

Si pemuda membelalak saat menyadari bahwa apa yang di tangannya itu merupakan pedang sungguhan –sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ucapan anak itu. Anak kecil di depannya tersenyum lebar. "Akulah 'dia' yang membunuh 'mereka' yang sepertimu."

"Ap-"

JLEB!

Pemuda itu terdiam membisu. Terkejut. Hingga suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas gemetar seraya menatap anak kecil yang menghujamkan ujung pedangnya tepat di jantungnya. Anak itu menatapnya datar sebelum kembali menarik pedangnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit luar biasa yang berdenyut-denyut liar di lukanya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengambil langkah limbung ke belakang. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Ia terlihat belum bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas gemetar dan berat. Merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di dadanya.

"**SQIIEEEEEDDD!"**

"Eh...?"

"SQIED!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan raut wajah keheranan dan bertemu mata dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Ia ingin menghampirinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat ingin memeluknya. Ah, kapan terakhir ia memeluknya, ya?

"...Hazel..." Tangannya terulur seolah mencoba meraih gadis yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat mendapati jari-jarinya mulai membentuk retak-retakan rapuh yang kemudian meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun kepanikan lebih menguasai hatinya.

"Hazel..." panggilnya lirih sekali lagi. Suaranya kembali tercekat. Tangannya telah hancur. Dadanya bergemuruh tatkala melihat air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata kekasihnya. Hazel masih jauh. Sangat jauh, namun ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ekspresi kesakitan, terluka, dan kehancuran. Oh, Hazel, jangan berwajah seperti itu!

Bola mata hijau pucatnya melirik geram ke arah anak laki-laki yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, sebelum kembali memandang Hazel yang masih berlari ke arahnya.

Jangan kemari!

Jangan ke sini!

Ia tak bisa bersuara, namun tatapannya mengatakan demikian. Kemudian, dia bersyukur ketika sebuah tangan menahan Hazel agar tidak ke tempatnya.

"Si Phoenix mendekat!" desis laki-laki itu di telinga Hazel. Hazel memberontak. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli!

"Lepaskan aku, Etern! SQIEEEDD!" raungnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Etern mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap menahan saudaranya di situ.

Sementara, Sqied menelan air matanya sendiri agar tidak tumpah. Ia yakin, Hazel masih melihatnya dengan jelas walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh. Dadanya terasa sesak dan terbakar. Tapi, ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Ia harus mengucapkan perpisahan yang menyenangkan. Seperti pertemuan mereka yang menyenangkan.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum lebar dan terkesan santai. Padahal, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kedua mata beda warna Hazel melebar melihatnya. Ia kembali memberontak lebih keras.

Jangan...

Jangan!

**JANGAN!**

Sqied tersenyum. Rambut coklatnya tersibak angin. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, namun Hazel bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

"**Bye, Hazel..."**

Dan sang gadis hancur.

Kepingan-kepingan cahaya terbawa angin.

Sqiedefs Knightsroot tak lagi berada dimana pun.

Sekuat apa pun kau berusaha, kau tak akan menemukannya.

Dan sang gadis hancur.

Teriakan pilu memecahkan keheningan malam .

Hewan-hewan terjaga.

Bersama-sama menengadah ke langit malam tanpa bintang.

Apa yang tersisa dari Sqiedefs Knightsroot menghiasi langit kelam.

**.**

Etern menarik tubuh Hazel menjauh dari tempat itu. Hazel masih meraung, meneriakkan sumpah serapah, dan mengamuk dengan air mata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Etern hanya bisa menutup kedua mata gadis itu dengan tangannya agar tak terus melihat kematian kekasihnya. Tak terus menyiksa diri.

"Hazel, ayo perg-"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Gadis itu meraung lagi dan Etern terpaksa membuka segel agar bisa menarik gadis itu keluar dari tempat itu. Ia mendelik benci ke arah anak kecil yang masih berdiri santai tak jauh di sana.

Tron Perhazel menggeretakkan giginya geram. Sorot matanya memancarkan dendam. Merah. Mata merahnya menyala bagai api yang membara.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya dingin di ujung sana.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan seringainya yang keji.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!" bisiknya dendam dan seringai itu semakin lebar seolah ia mendengar bisikan itu.

"**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEEKKK!"**

**.**

**.**

"**...Torn Perhazel...**

"**Now, I am Torn Perhazel."**

**Air mata mengalir tak tertahankan.**

**Senyumnya berubah dengki.**

**Matilah.**

**Matilah.**

**Matilah.**

**Merataplah di bawah kakiku.**

**Dengan penuh kehinaan yang paling hina di muka bumi ini. **

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah! Saya berhasil menyelesaikan chap ini! Alhamdulillah! –part II. ^^

Readers! Saya mau cerita! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, saya berhasil mendapatkan pict.s Levy Baskerville! Gyaaa! senang banget! ^^ *abaikan

Special thanks for **Nyan-himeko**-san! ^^

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

**_Touch Of Fire_**

**'Rozen91'  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Kau berdiri sendirian di sana.

Berpijak di atas tanah berselimut salju tebal.

Dulu, kau tak merasakan apa pun.

Dulu, sosokmu yang hanya berbentuk jiwa itu tak merasakan apa pun.

Sekarang berbeda.

Kau merasakan kedua kakimu yang mati rasa karena suhu dingin.

Dingin.

Sama seperti hatimu.

Sama seperti tatapan kedua matamu.

Dingin.

Kau kembali 'mati'.

Sinar matamu berubah redup.

Hanya dendam yang membuat sinar merah menyala terang.

**.**

**.**

"**Aku lelah.**

**Aku ingin bermimpi indah.**

**Kumohon.**

**Tanganku telah dingin.**

**Kumohon.**

**Jalanku telah buntu.**

**Sqied..."**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line **25 **: **Clear; Torn Perhazel**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh hangat.

Sungguh damai.

Sungguh menenangkan.

Pelukannya membuat hatimu terasa lapang. Terasa damai. Lingkaran tangan kokohnya di punggungmu. Tumpuan dagunya di puncak kepalamu. Senyum di bibirnya yang kau rasakan saat ia mencium pipimu. Kilauan hangat penuh sayang sepasang permata hijau pucatnya. Rambut coklat keemasannya yang berantakan tersibak angin. Dua tangan yang saling terpaut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Lebih. Lebih. Dan lebih lagi," dia tertawa kecil, "cintaku selalu bertambah. Seolah tak akan pernah cukup."

Kau mengulas senyum.

Tidak menjawabnya.

Hanya menampakkan seulas senyum kecil dan manis untuknya.

Kau tetap tidak menjawab.

Dan kini kau menyesalinya.

Kau menyesalinya saat ia tak lagi ada untuk berkata seperti itu padamu.

Memelukmu hangat.

Menatapmu penuh sayang.

Kau menyesalinya.

Saat ini, kau kembali sendiri.

Selalu sendiri.

**xxx**

"Jika dibolehkan, saya bersedia melaksanakan misi ini," ucapmu lantang. Semua wajah lantas menoleh pada sosokmu yang membungkuk hormat meminta keibaan terhadap sang 'Tuan'.

Si Nona Irvina, sang Joker, tampak mengulas seringai kecil di balik kedua tangannya menyatu di depan wajahnya. Sorot matanya tak berubah. Selalu malas dan terkesan meledek.

Balas dendam.

Balas dendam.

Balas dendam.

Suara di pikiranmu mengulang-ngulang dua kata itu. Jantungmu seolah berdetak keras karenanya. Amarah meluap tak terbendung. Jeritan memilukan yang memekakkan telinga. Menyayat nadi. Panas membakar di hatimu. Sesak. Sesak. Sesak.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Hazel." Kau mengangkat wajah menatap Tuan yang kau layani. "**Torn Perhazel**," lanjut sang 'Tuan'. Kau, Torn Perhazel, menampakkan senyum dengki.

**.**

**.**

"Hazel."

Kau menoleh dengan senyum malas pada laki-laki di belakangmu. Ia menatapmu dengan sorot mata yang tak berubah. Datar dan dingin.

Seperti permata es abadi

Keras dan dingin.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," ujarnya, dingin. Kau tersenyum lebar. Kedua matamu melengkung licik.

"Aku sudah menantikan kesempatan ini~" Tanganmu bergerak gemulai di udara sedang kau bernyanyi. Kakimu bergerak sesuai irama yang dibuat. Sorot matamu culas dan licik. Perlahan, kau menurunkan kedua tanganmu. Tubuhmu tak lagi menari. Kepalamu menunduk dan poni menutupi sebagian wajahmu.

Mata kirimu yang berwarna merah berkilat bagai api yang membara.

"Aku sudah menantikan ini," ucapanmu dingin dan menusuk. kau mengepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat di depan wajahnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan dendam yang belum terlampiaskan.

Mata kirimu yang berwarna merah berkilat bagai api yang membara.

"**Laki-laki itu akan menemui ajalnya di tangan ini."**

Dan si pemuda berambut biru keperakan hanya menatapmu tanpa ekspresi.

Sejak peristiwa dengan para Wadah Roh itu, ia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan langkahmu jika kau telah mendapatkan kesempatan yang telah dinantikan.

Tak peduli jika kematian sendiri yang memberimu umpan.

Kau tak akan peduli.

Asalkan kau diizinkan untuk membalas dendam pada laki-laki kejam yang kau lihat di malam itu.

Malam di mana kau hancur.

**The night when you were torn**

Malam dimana kau mempunyai nama yang aneh.

"**Torn Perhazel...**

"**Now, I am Torn Perhazel."**

**.**

**.**

"**Laki-laki itu telah menghancurkan permataku dan mengoyak jiwaku. **

**Dia tak termaafkan.**

**Dia tak termaafkan.**

**Bersenang-senanglah,**

**Bersenang-senanglah sebelum kau melihat wujud ini lagi, Jack Vessalius."**

**.**

**.**

Kau datang ke Britania Raya sesuai dengan misimu. Bibirmu mengulas senyum dengki di hadapan Gerbang Agung yang menjulang tinggi di depan matamu. Tanganmu terlipat angkuh di depan dada.

Panas.

Panasnya dendam membakar di dalam dadamu.

Panas.

Gerahammu bergemeletuk geram.

Panas.

Tanganmu terkepal begitu kuat.

Bayangan anak kecil yang dulu telah membunuh kekasihmu terbayang di dalam pikiranmu. Sudah bertahun-tahun kau menginginkan ini semua. Tujuanmu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Anak sialan bernama Jack Vessalius itu akan mati di tanganmu. Etern memang mata-mata yang hebat. Baru sehari anak sialan itu membunuh Sqied, Etern langsung mengetahui namanya. Dan kau tertawa bahagia saat mendengarnya. Sadis. Sorot matamu begitu nanar. Sadis. Kau tertawa bahagia. Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana mungkin kau tertawa dengan ekspresi mengerikan seperti itu? ?

Begitu sadis.

Begitu mengerikan.

Wajahmu sangat menakutkan.

Saat ini, juga sama. Kau tertawa kecil. Sadis.

Begitu licik.

Tanganmu menyibak poni yang menutupi mata kirimu.

Menampakkan sinar merah terang permata ruby.

Bibirmu mengulas senyum sinis.

"**Aku, Torn Perhazel, datang untuk meminta balasan, Jack Vessalius.**

**Apakah...**

—**kau sudah menyiapkannya, sialan?"**

**.**

**.**

Pintu segel.

Itulah satu-satunya kunci yang bisa membuat 'kalian' menyusup melewati kilo meter dari Gerbang Agung wadah Roh Api, terdapat sebuah pohon besar dan kokoh yang menjulang tinggi jauh di dalam hutan tak terjamah. Batangnya sangat aneh. Terbelah, kemudian menyatu. Aneh. Belahan itu berbentuk oval.

Aneh.

Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?

Seolah kepuasan akan menghampirimu setelah membongkar rahasia di dalam pohon itu.

Kau mengangkat tanganmu sebatas dada. Telapaknya mengarah pada lubang aneh berbentuk oval itu. Permata ruby berkilat aneh.

Kau tersenyum misterius.

Dan permukaan lubang itu berubah. Seperti berdistorsi. Warna-warna menyerupai pelangi bercampur baur tak terkendali. Tanpa banyak bicara, kau lantas melangkahkan kaki memasuki lubang aneh itu. Dimensi segel yang dipenuhi warna-warna pelangi menunggumu di dalamnya. Kau tetap tenang saat tubuhmu tertarik menuju ujung dimensi. Mendorongmu ke dalam cahaya terang benderang di ujung sana.

Sekilas.

Walau hanya sekilas.

Kau berharap melihatnya di sana.

Di dalam balutan cahaya itu, kau berharap dapat melihatnya.

Tersenyum dan memelukmu.

Sekilas.

Walau hanya sekilas.

Sinar matamu penuh harapan.

Saat itu, tanganmu tanpa sadar terulur ke arah cahaya itu. Dan di dalam balutan kilauan cahaya itu, kau berharap dia menggapainya dan menarikmu ke dalam pelukan hangat yang selalu kau rindukan.

"Sqied..." bibirmu bergumam.

Sayang.

Sungguh kasihan.

Kau berdiri sendirian di dalam kegelapan malam. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Di ujung cahaya itu tak ada apa pun. Cahaya itu hanyalah tipuan. Kegelapan adalah hal nyata. Sqied tak ada dimana pun. Percuma. Namun, kau terus berharap. Kau masih berharap. Walaupun rasa sakit bertubi-tubi menyerang hatimu. Menusuk dengan luka dalam.

Sakit.

Sakit.

...Sakit.

Dan kau masih berharap.

"Sqied..."

"—**Hazel..."**

Suara di dalam ingatan menjawabmu.

Semilir angin menyingkirkan poni di sekitar matamu.

Jelas. Kau tenggelam di dalam dasar lautan nostalgia.

Kau kembali di dalam kegelapan malam. Daun-daun saling berbisik. Perlahan, kau menoleh ke belakang. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh ilalang yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang. Dulu, itu adalah sebuah jalan rahasia tempat sang pemuda menemukan sesosok gadis misterius. Dulu, dia pernah berjalan di sana. Dengan senyum bersemangat di wajah tampannya. Dengan rambut coklat keemasannya yang berantakan. Dengan sepasang permata hijau pucat yang berkilau senang.

Air matamu mengalir tak tertahankan.

Betapa kau merindukan sosoknya.

"**...Jangan pergi...**

—**Sqied."**

**.**

**.**

Sorot matamu tampak meledek. Penuh dendam. Dengan hina kau melihat salah satu wadah Roh yang tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaanmu di belakangnya. Tanganmu terlipat di depan dada dengan keangkuhan yang seolah meniru Nona Irvina. Kau menyeringai merendahkan saat tak sengaja ia melihat sekilas ke arahmu, dan saat ia kembali menoleh dengan penuh keterkejutan, kau telah menghilang. Pergi dengan tawa meledek yang sangat menjengkelkan. Betapa dendam telah mengotori hatimu dan membuatmu sangat berubah. Sangat berbeda. Jika Sqied masih ada, mungkin dia tak akan mengenalimu lagi.

"**Aku melakukannya demi Sqied... **

**AKU MELAKUKANNYA DEMI SQIEDD!"**

Dengan mudah kau mengelak.

Betapa hina.

Padahal, kau melakukannya demi kepuasanmu sendiri.

Demi memuaskan balas dendam yang telah menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping.

Kau menutup kedua telingamu.

Memejamkan kedua matamu kuat-kuat.

Memalingkan wajahmu dari kenyataan.

Kau hanya ingin memuaskan balas dendammu, dan kau berpaling dari kenyataan itu.

Air mata mengalir tak tertahankan.

Sinar permata Hazel meredup.

Dan sinar permata Ruby semakin terang.

"**Aku melakukannya demimu...**

**Kau setuju denganku, 'kan–**

–**Sqied?"**

**.**

Lagi-lagi.

Di malam yang sama saat kau menyusup ke Britania Raya, kau bertemu dengan salah satu wadah Roh di sana. Air mukamu terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Sungguh, ini terlalu dini. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama di 'rumah' kalian. Tapi, aku malah berpapasan dengan barang buruan yang ingin terakhir kutemui," ujarmu dengan nada mencemooh sekaligus jengkel dan 'misi'-mu mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Oh, iya... aku ingin bertanya..." Kau menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata kirimu. Kedua bola matamu tampak mengeras saat melihatnya tersentak kaget tatkala melihat mata merah yang menatapnya culas.

"**Dimana dia? Dimana Jack Vessalius?"**

Tuntutanmu seolah tak ditanggapi.

Kejanggalan seolah mulai menampakkan diri dari selimut kegelapan.

Anak itu tidak menjawabmu. Saat itu kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun, kau sedikit curiga saat gadis itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanmu. Namun, kau tak mau membuang waktu di depannya. Malas jika harus berurusan dengan mangsamu secepat ini. Jika tidak, impianmu tak akan pernah terwujud.

**Bunuh Jack Vessalius!**

**BUNUH ANAK SIALAN ITU!**

**.**

**.**

"Banyak bintang yang bersinar terang di langit,

namun cuma satu kesayanganku,

Awan gelap sekelam malam sangat kejam,

kenapa ia begitu kejam?

Kenapa harus meredupkan sinar bintangku?

Sayang sekali,

bahkan awan kejam pun punya kesayangan.

Mata untuk mata—"

Kau menari-nari indah di ruangan megah berlantai kaca.

Kilau-kilau intan membuat sosokmu begitu bercahaya.

Ponimu tersibak.

Permata ruby berkilat keji.

"—Hadiahkan bintang bersinar itu untukku, **Miranda**."

Sesosok wanita tinggi berambut hitam pendek menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"**Bulan akan menerangi jalan ke Bumi, Nona."**

Kau tersenyum malas.

Bintang tersayang adalah yang paling terang.

Dan paling lezat.

**Bunuh dia di depannya!**

**Seperti dia meredupkan cahayamu di depan matamu!**

**Kejam.**

**Kejam.**

**Kejam.**

**Laki-laki itu sangat kejam.**

**.**

**.**

Zui Meng Yi.

Kau membencinya.

Karena dia memiliki aura yang sama dengan para wadah Roh.

Kau membencinya setengah mati.

Pengkhianat!

Laki-laki itu pengkhianat!

Menjauhlah!

Dasar pengkhianat!

"Keraguan."

Sang 'Tuan' memberinya nama.

Kau tersenyum .

Keraguan...

Sungguh kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keberadaan Zui Meng Yi di tengah-tengah Soul Thieves.

Kau memandang rendah pengkhianat itu. Kebencian terhadapnya tak pernah pudar. Selalu saja ia bertingkah seolah bagian dari keluargamu. Selalu mencampuri urusan. Terlebih setelah kau tahu bahwa Miranda gagal membawa 'keinginan'-mu.

Kemudian, laki-laki itu berkata,

"**Kupikir, akan sangat menyenangkan jika namamu berlaku untuk jiwamu juga, Torn Perhazel."**

Kau tersenyum.

Dia tak tahu apa-apa dan bertingkah seolah bagian dari kalian.

Dia sangat bodoh.

Seharusnya orang-orang sudah tahu hanya dengan mendengar nama itu saja.

Seharusnya tak ada lagi pertanyaan.

Nama itu, **Torn Perhazel, **adalah bukti dari jiwa yang telah hancur berantakan.

**Hazel **telah hancur berkeping-keping.

**Hazel** hanya kepingan-kepingan tak berharga di tanah yang pernah dijejaki Sqied.

**Hazel** hanyalah permata yang ditinggal pergi oleh pemiliknya.

Dan **Torn Perhazel **adalah permata buruk yang terdiri dari pecahan-pecahan **Hazel**.

Betapa rapuh.

Dan buruk rupa.

**.**

**.**

"**Yang Mulia, Hazel akan bertindak berserk jika kita tak memaksanya untuk fokus pada misinya."**

"**Biarkan dia, Eternity."**

**Tak berbelas kasih.**

**Eternity tak sangggup menatap dua bola mata merah terang sang 'Tuan'. Tak ada belas kasih di dalamnya. Tak berperasaan. Sungguh tak berperasaan.**

**Tak berbelas kasih.**

**Eternity menyadarinya. Semua saudaranya menyadarinya.**

**Bahwa tak akan lagi ada kepingan Hazel yang tersisa,**

**saat kesempatan untuk membalas dendam berada di tangannya.**

**Dan laki-laki itu tak akan membiarkannya.**

**.**

**.**

"Hazel,"

Kau mengacuhkannya

"Nona Irvina tak sabar lagi. Selesaikan misimu."

Laki-laki bermata es itu terdengar seolah mendesakmu.

"Secepatnya."

Tampak kedua kelopak matamu sedikit turun. Tanpa menoleh, kau meninggalkan tempat itu. Menjauh.

Menjauh.

...Biarkan dia.

Biarkan saja.

"**Biarkan dia hancur, Eternity."**

**Sungguh.**

**Sang 'Tuan' tak pernah berbelas kasih.**

**.**

**.**

Sangat berbeda. Seolah kau adalah karakter yang berbeda. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat seolah menyerah? Bukankah dendam adalah satu-satunya hal tempatmu bertahan?

Bukankah kau rela bertahan demi dendammu?

Lalu, kenapa?

Kenapa kau tampak seolah tengah menyerah?

Tampak seolah membiarkan impianmu melayang pergi?

Kau tak menjawab ataupun mendengar. Kau dengan kecepatanmu melesat bersama angin. Dan berhenti di tempat yang paling membuat hatimu serasa diremas dengan kejam. Tempat yang selalu membuatmu meneteskan air mata tak peduli kau menginginkannya atau tidak.

Selalu saja.

Selalu saja kau kembali ke tempat menyedihkan itu.

Tempat dimana Sqied mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu.

"**Bye, Hazel."**

Kau memejamkan kedua matamu erat-erat. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menjernihkan ingatan yang buram. Kau benar-benar bodoh. Untuk apa kembali menyiksa diri dengan mengingat masa lalu yang menyedihkan?

Betapa kau merindukannya...

Saat itu kau tenggelam dalam lautan nostalgia yang tersimpan rapat jauh di sudut hatimu, namun sesuatu mengusikmu. Ya. Aneh. Saat ini, kau merasakan sang 'Tuan' yang sebelumnya tak pernah keluar 'ruangan' kini keberadaannya benar-benar terasa kental. Bahkan rasanya bukan hanya Soul Thieves saja yang bisa merasakannya. Kau tertegun, bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. Membagi dua pilihan tentang langkahmu selanjutnya. Lanjutkan atau tunda? Sayang sekali, kedatangan seseorang memaksamu untuk memilih opsi terakhir.

Kh, Pansy Parkinson.

Kau menyeringai meledek saat mendapati kemurkaan pada raut wajahnya saat ia tak berhasil menyerangmu secara mendadak.

"Hah? Apa ini? Kupikir aku memancing rubah, kenapa malah berang-berang yang muncul?" tanyamu tanpa minat. Sama sekali tak berniat meladeni kemarahannya. Kau tidak menginginkannya. Apalagi membutuhkannya.

Kau tersenyum meledek. Hei, kau dengar? Dia menyebutmu pembunuh dan kau melempar pertanyaan itu kembali padanya. Dan dia tampak terganggu karenanya. Pembunuh! Kau ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

Cukup.

Kau sudah muak.

"Aku mau Jack Vessalius," jawabmu saat ia bertanya 'kenapa'. Sorot matamu berubah datar bercampur waspada saat melihatnya begitu bingung. Aneh. Ada yang ganjil. Sejak ia datang dan bertanya tentang anak sialan itu, kenapa mereka selalu berwajah bingung seperti itu?

"Dia...wadah Roh Tanah. Anak laki-laki itu pasti sudah besar sekarang. Dan mata hijaunya itu akan semakin menyebalkan." Kau menunggu.

"...Sqied..."

Eh?

"Apa?" tanyamu cepat saat sekilas kau mendengar nama familiar itu.

"Dia **Sqiedefs Knightsroot**, bukan Jack Vessalius!"

Kau terdiam membisu. Kedua matamu membelalak keras. Saat itu, kau hanya bisa berteriak dan mengutuk anak sialan itu. Air matamu kembali mengalir deras. Padahal kau tak lagi menangis sejak Sqied meninggalkan kepingan Hazel di belakangnya. Betapa hatimu terasa hancur saat mendengarnya. Jantungmu serasa diremas dengan kejam.

"**AAAAAHHH! **

"**Beraninya dia... BERANI-BERANINYA!**

"**JANGAN GUNAKAN NAMA ITU, RENDAHAANN!"**

**.**

**.**

**Kejam.**

**Kejam.**

**Laki-laki itu sangat kejam.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan sialan itu menertawaimu. Dia bilang dia tidak menertawaimu.

Dia bilang dia hanya menertawai hidupmu yang menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan...?

Amarahmu memuncak.

Menyedihkan...?

Dulu, hidupmu sama sekali tak menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan...?

Jack Vessalius meredupkan sinar bintangmu. Cahaya kehidupanmu.

Senangnya.

Betapa menyenangkan!

Kau tetap punya seseorang untuk disalahkan.

Seseorang untuk ditimpakan hinaan.

Seseorang untuk didendami.

Sungguh menyenangkan...

Dengan mudah, kau mengganti kesedihan itu menjadi kesenangan.

Sungguh menyenangkan...

**.**

**.**

Kau melawan gadis di depanmu dengan sedikit perasaan bingung bercampur curiga. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini? Kenapa sikapnya berubah seperti ini?

'Anak yang lemah,' pikirmu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Kau membencinya, namun bertahan untuk tidak membunuhnya. Ya, Reul pernah mencintai anak ini dan Reul adalah salah satu saudaramu. Kau tak bisa menyentuh anak ini. Reul mencintainya. 'Saudaramu yang telah pergi' **pernah** mencintai anak ini.

Cinta...

Seolah hanya itulah yang tersisa dari Reul Lightning.

Seolah anak inilah satu-satunya kepingan ingatan Reul Lightning.

**.**

"**Reul, kau..."**

"—**jangan salah sangka, Hazel. Dia hanya mainan. Akan kubuang nanti, kalau aku sudah puas."**

"**Jangan terlalu lama atau kau tak akan pernah melepasnya."**

"**...Baiklah. Aku mengerti."**

**Dia tersenyum.**

**Dengan tatapan kosong.**

**Terlambat...**

**Sebuah mainan telah menjadi berharga.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau percaya cinta dapat memberimu kebahagian, soul thief?" Kau menatapnya diam. Anak itu menyeringai jahat.

"Kelemahan." Nadanya terdengar bagai angin lalu, seolah ia tengah melamun. ""kelemahan adalah hasil dari cinta," lanjutnya dan kedua matamu melebar.

**Reul dibohongi!**

"Fool!"

Jangan menyentuhnya!

Reul saja tak berani membunuhnya!

"Sama sepertinya! Si bodoh Reul Lightning!"

Jangan, Ha—

—**Persetan dengan itu semua.**

**Anak itu sudah melampaui batas.**

Reul hanya dibodohi oleh kepolosan anak itu. Reul telah dibohongi. Anak perempuan itu menutupi sifat aslinya yang mengerikan. **Betapa menyedihkan membiarkan Reul terbunuh oleh anak ini.**

"Aku bisa menebas kepalamu sekarang juga. Sebenarnya, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi, kau telah menghina Reul. Aku tak akan tinggal diam!"

Kau ingat tentang Reul. Tentang kepedihannya.

**.**

"**...Aku ingin menjadi Reul Lightning lagi.**

**Rein menungguku.**

**Di sana, adikku masih berharap...**

**Ibuku...**

**Ayahku...**

**...Aku ingin pulang."**

**.**

"_Apa yang terjadi jika kita terbunuh?"_

Reul pernah bertanya.

Sqied pernah bertanya.

Kau sendiri diam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada yang tahu."

Etern pernah menjawab, "jika Tuhan memang ada, maka hanya Dia-lah yang tahu jawaban pertanyaan ini." Jawaban itu terdengar seolah terus ia katakan

sejak lama.

Nona Irvina pernah berkata dengan nada datar, "jawabannya ada di akhir halaman."

Pertanyaan itu telah terjawab. Jawabannya ada di akhir halaman.

Ada di akhir halaman kehidupan yang menyalahi takdir ini.

Eksistensi 'kalian' adalah sesuatu yang menyimpang. Simbol keberadaan kalian adalah kehampaan. Kekosongan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada. Dengan mudah melewati garis takdir, akibatnya berjalan di dalam naungan awan kekosongan. Tidak berarti. Hidup ini sama sekali tidak berarti. Sungguh sia-sia.

Benarkah?

Menyakitkan jika mengetahui bahwa kebersamaanmu bersama Sqied adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Sungguh menyakitkan. Karena kau telah memilih.

Dengan setengah hati, kau menyatukan pecahan Hazel hanya demi dendam.

Sungguh menyakitkan. Karena kau telah memilih.

Dengan setengah hati, kau menyimpan keinginan terbesarmu.

Kau hanya ingin bersama Sqied. Selamanya.

Sungguh menyakitkan.

"**Jika bukan untuk membalaskan dendam ini, aku tak akan memilih untuk terus bertahan. **

**Kau dengar, hah!? **

**AKU TAK AKAN MEMILIH UNTUK TERUS BERTAHAN!" **

**Sungguh menyakitkan.**

**Karena aku telah memilih.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau gagal menjaga pilihan itu.**

**Karena sejak awal, kau hanya setengah hati.**

**Tes.**

**Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengalir di kedua pipimu. Tanpa kau sadari air mata telah jatuh dari kedua matamu yang berkilau karenanya. **

**Kau tidak mengerti.**

**Padahal kau hanya setengah hati.**

**Jadi,**

**untuk apa menumpahkan air mata?**

**.**

Anak yang aneh. Ketakutan? Untuk apa? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang? Bukankah dia berhasil menghujamkan pedang ke dalam tubuhmu?

Anak yang aneh. Membuatmu terdiam dengan sosoknya yang gemetar hebat.

Anak yang aneh. Berteriak penuh ketakutan seperti itu. Memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri.

Anak yang aneh. Dia ketakutan. Sungguh kasihan.

Sungguh kasihan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa seolah kau menanggung rasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa anak itu?

Iba. Bukannya kau sudah meninggalkan perasaan itu bersama tubuh manusiamu? Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa kau masih merasakannya?

"_Kupikir aku masih menjadi manusia, Hazel._

_Lihatlah, aku mencintaimu._

_Cinta itu adalah sifat manusia._

_Tak ada yang berubah._

_Kita masih menjadi manusia._

_Sayangnya, kita tak lagi berjasad."_

Sqied pernah mengatakannya dengan senyum hangatnya. Dia tak berubah. Sifat manusia itu ada di dalam jiwanya. Sama sepertimu. Perasaan manusia masih ada di dalam dirimu. Namun, manusia adalah makhluk yang berjasad. Sedangkan kalian tidak. Lalu, kalian ini apa?

Manusia, tapi bukan manusia.

Ya. Kalian hanyalah jiwa yang membawa perasaan manusia. Kalian hanyalah jiwa manusia yang tak berjasad.

"—_**Hazel..."**_

Ada yang memanggil. Siapa? Suaranya begitu familiar.

Kau menengadah ke langit malam. Bintang-bintang berpendar indah. Bulan bersinar lembut.

Siapa yang memanggil?

Apakah itu suara bintang kesayanganmu?

Hei, Hazel?

Kenapa kau tak menjawab?

**.**

**.**

Ah, sungguh menyenangkan.

Kau pun telah menjadi 'bintang' yang menghiasi langit malam dengan indah.

Seperti bintang kesayanganmu.

**.**

**.**

"—**Selamat datang, Hazel."**

"_**Aku pulang...**_

—_**Sqied."**_

**.**

**.**

**_to be continued_**

Alhamdulillah... saya berhasil mengupdate chapter ini. ^^/ Alhamdulillah! –part II..

Lagu yang saya dengarkan untuk fic ini adalah The GazettE-Dripping Insanity –untuk bagian kemarahan Hazel— dan AKB48-Sakura no Ki ni Narou –untuk bagian terakhir. Coba didengarkan, ya! ^^b

Well, saya akan paham jika di chapter ini, readers tak mengerti maksud di dalamnya. Seharusnya sih begitu ya,, =_="a

Yosh! Special thanks buat **nyan-himeko**-san! dan **megu takuma**-san! thanks sudah mau komen di sini! ^^

**nyan-himeko**-san: Yup! Levy adalah babeh si kembar. Jack emang orangnya 'agak sakit' sejak ditinggal Lacie... u,u ,, saya lebih suka Lacie sama Levy daripada sama Jack,, *problleeemm? *ditimpuk anggur (_ _)-arigatou, saya sudah kenyang.,.. Sedih, ya, pas Oz tahu bahwa dia hanyalah se...ekor(?) Chain 100 tahun yang lalu,, apalagi yang dia diami ternyata tubuhnya Jack., semuanya berawal saat adanya masalah saat Will of The Abyss dan Alice hendak memusnahkan ingatan mereka, karena saat itu The Core of the Abyss— Halah! kalau dijelasin gak bakal kelar-kelar, nih,, ya udah, Himeko-san baca aja Retrace 77, di situ semuanya akan diungkap,, ^^/,, makasih atas review-nya himeko-san! ^^/

**megu takuma**-san: *ngasah Murcielago,,, kenapa megu-san baru review sekarang, hah!? *gaya yankee..,, hehehe, maaf, ya.. ^^, iya, gak apa-apa,, apa? suka yang romance? haha, dulu juga saya begitu, kok,, ^^.. Makasih, saya sadar fic saya memang keren *pede najis!,, Suka Ein? Mwhahaha! Saya juga suka Ein!,,Makasih atas review-nya, megu-san! ^^/

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

**_Touch of Fire_**

**^Taion91^**


	26. Chapter 26

"_...siapa?"_

**.**

**.**

**Anggun...**

**Sosok yang begitu anggun...**

**.**

**.**

"_..ka—kau...! !"_

**.**

**.**

"_**Pintar...sungguh pintar...betapa cerdasnya dia..."**_

**.**

**.**

_...ja—jangan.._

_mendek—at..!_

**.**

**.**

"_**...Wadah Roh Api itu benar-benar cerdas...**_

_**Anak yang menarik..."**_

Sosok itu menatap Pansy.

Menunjukkan siapa yang ia maksud.

**.**

**.**

_...takut..._

**.**

**.**

**Sepasang permata merah terang itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasih.**

**Tak ada apa pun di sana.**

**Wujudnya hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berperasaan.**

**Tak berbelas kasih...**

**.**

**.**

"..._tolong..."_

Gadis itu berucap lirih.

Angin bergegas dengan kabarnya.

Pedang meminta darah.

Pedang telah terasah oleh tulang.

Pedang telah tumpul oleh darah.

Perak tak lagi meminta merah.

Sang pemilik menjatuhkan apa yang ia genggam.

Pedang itu hanya berteman dengan pemilik yang ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Taion91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 26 : **Stood in Fear**

**.**

**.**

"Granger."

Suara itu lagi. Hermione sudah cukup pusing untuk berurusan dengan orang itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh dengan senyum dingin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih dendam dengan tamparan yang diberikan laki-laki itu kemarin.

"Malfoy," ucapnya dengan nada tidak suka. Di sampingnya, berdiri Draco Malfoy yang sedang menyeringai. Jelas sekali bahwa ia merasa senang sudah membuat hati Hermione semakin bertambah kacau.

'Konyol,' Hermione mendecih di dalam hati.

"Kau tak ada acara malam ini, kan?" tanyanya sambil memilin ujung rambut gadis itu. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan tulis menulisnya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hermione waspada. "Tentang Pansy," pena bulunya terjatuh bersamaan dengan Draco yang melepaskan tangannya dari rambut gadis itu. Hermione diam sesaat sebelum kembali menulis. Berusaha setenang mungkin meredam getaran kecil di kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya seperti tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadis Slytherin itu. Draco menyipitkan kedua matanya penuh selidik.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tak kelihatan. Di kelas, di asrama, dan di manapun. Nah, pertanyaannya," iris abu-abu berkilat misterius, "dia di mana, Granger?"

"Aku tak tahu. Lagipula, kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah, kau temannya?"

"Dia lebih sering terlihat bersama kalian."

"Tapi, bukan berarti dia hanya berteman dengan kami."

"Suaramu bergetar, Granger." Draco Malfoy menatapnya tajam dan Hermione menelan ludah.

"Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku sendirian, Malfoy?" Draco menyeringai licik. Hermione tak menyadari bahwa ada kobaran amarah yang mulai memanas di dalam lubuk hati laki-laki itu. Draco setia kawan. Perasaan khawatir sekaligus marah akan firasat yang didapatnya 2 hari yang lalu cukup membuatnya jadi tak sabaran.

Ia menghela nafas gemetar. Cukup pelan. Bahkan Hermione pun tak menyadarinya.

"Kau terikat denganku, Granger. Di sini, di jari manis tangan kirimu," ia menyentuh jari manis di tangan kiri Hermione.

"… lalu?"

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah datar.

Draco Malfoy tak memedulikannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah!" gadis bermata coklat itu berdiri saat menyingkirkan tangan Draco dengan kasar. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu terkejut. Tak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu padanya apalagi mengusirnya.

"Ap-"

**DEG!**

Hermione membelalakkan kedua matanya sebelum meringis kesakitan. Suara Draco tak lagi terdengar. Suara gendang seolah memenuhi kedua telinganya. Mata kirinya menyipit menahan sakit.

**DEGUP! ! !**

Sontak gadis itu terjatuh di lututnya seraya mencengkeram kain baju di bagian dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras, seperti meledak-ledak. Matanya terbelalak keras tatkala merasakan pukulan bertalu-talu di rongga dadanya. "Kh…!" rintihnya. Ia tak mendengar suara Draco yang bertanya bingung padanya.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa gadis itu pastikan sekarang.

Hanya satu orang yang berhak ia salahkan.

Giginya bergemeletuk geram.

**Si—apa?!**

**SIAPA YANG MENDOBRAK GERBANGKU? ! !**

**.**

**.**

Bulan memancarkan sinarnya dengan lembut. Awan-awan gelap berusaha menutupi cahaya itu ketika mereka berhasil menutupi cahaya bintang. Cahaya bulan menyilaukan permukaan air yang begitu tenang di Danau Hitam. Tuan Gurita pun enggan mengacau. Meninggalkan berbagai ketenangan itu, di tepi Danau Hitam yang terhubung dengan daratan Hutan Terlarang, tertelungkup seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Punggungnya naik turun tak beraturan. Tampak luka-luka mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka yang disebabkan oleh pedang mereka yang ingin mengambil paksa pengisi sang wadah. Luka yang masih belum kering. Luka yang masih mengalirkan darah.

"Hhh…hahh… Uhhukk! Uhhukk!"

**.**

**.**

"Granger, kau kenapa?" gadis yang mengepang rambutnya itu terus terduduk di lantai. Ia bernafas tak beraturan. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Siapa yang bisa mendobrak gerbangnya? Sqied pernah mencobanya dan berhasil. Tapi, buat apa Sqied memakai gerbangnya?

BRAKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan menarik perhatian Madam Pince yang siap melabrak siapa pun yang telah melakukannya. Hermione dan Draco sebagai dua orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu menoleh. Wajah Sqied yang tampak sedang terburu-terburu membuat Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Jika bukan Sqied, maka orang yang mendobrak itu, pastilah Pansy!

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Draco, ia berlari menuju Sqied dan menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan sebelum Madam Pince sempat berteriak. Draco masih belum tersadar sebelum ia membuntuti kedua orang pelaku keributan itu.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Derap langkah kedua orang itu telah menarik perhatian murid-murid yang sedang berlalu lalang di koridor yang mereka lewati. Ekspresi mereka berdua sama, cemas dan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia bisa mendobrak gerbangmu," pemuda bermata emerald itu terus berlari. Hermione memiringkan badannya, menghindari seorang murid yang terkejut melihat Hermione seperti hendak menerjangnya. Terdengar suara makian setelah Hermione melewati murid yang disinyalir sebagai anak Ravenclaw temperamental.

"Aku juga. Tapi, di mana dia?"

"Hutan Terlarang sebelah Timur, di tepi Danau Hitam."

"Itu jauh, Sqied. Kita akan sampai setelah Pansy membiru di sana! Lewat sini!" Hermione membelok di pertigaan koridor yang yang kosong.

"Hei!" Sqied memanggil heran. Bukankah melewati rute itu akan lebih lama?

"Kita gunakan Raven!" Hermione menaiki jendela di dinding koridor itu. "Raven!" panggilnya. Sqied mengikuti gerakan Hermione, turun dari jendela saat melihat sosok berwarna hitam pekat terbang turun dengan cepat dari atas dan menukik tajam tepat di bawah mereka.

"Cih! Sial!" pemuda berambut perak mengutuk. Ia mencari rute lain untuk mengejar mereka setelah mengagumi hewan sihir yang digunakan Sqied dan Hermione. Langkahnya berpacu setelah menetapkan arah yang dituju oleh makhluk sihir aneh itu.

Ya.

Hutan Terlarang.

**.**

**.**

"Merendah!" ucap Sqied setengah berteriak. Hermione mendelik saat mendengar nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti perintah itu. Ia mengelus lembut bulu lebat di sekitar punggung Raven.

"Di sana!" seru Sqied. Ia menunjuk sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di tepi danau saat Raven terbang merendah. Ia segera meloncat turun diikuti Hermione bersamaan dengan tubuh Gagak besar itu yang perlahan menghilang.

"Pansy!" Kaki gadis itu berhenti tepat di samping tubuh Pansy bersamaan dengan ia berlutut di sampingnya. "Kita harus segera membawanya ke Hospital Wing!" serunya panik seraya mengecek urat nadi gadis itu, tanpa melihat ke arah Sqied yang memandang tubuh Pansy dengan raut wajah horor.

Kedua alisnya menekuk dalam.

Sorot matanya berubah tajam.

"Ein..." geraman pelan keluar tanpa didengar oleh siapa pun, kecuali dirinya.

"Naikkan ke punggungku!" perintahnya. Hermione menuntun Pansy yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri ke punggung Sqied.

"Raven!"

Hermione menyeru. Suaranya terdengar mendesak. Membuat Raven melesat cepat bagai bayangan ke arah mereka. Sementara, kedua permata coklat Hermione memandang khawatir sosok gadis di punggung Sqied.

_**Pansy...**_

**.**

**.**

**BLAAKK!**

Poppy Pomfrey terlonjak kaget.

"Madam Pomfrey!" teriak Hermione saat membukakan pintu Hospital Wing untuk Sqied. Sang matron yang tadinya masih mengelus dada itu kini menghampiri mereka. Bersiap menegur, namun terdiam saat matanya menangkap pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang tengah membopong seorang gadis di punggungnya. Oh, ingin rasanya wanita itu memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya—jika saja ia diberi waktu untuk melakukan itu. Ia tidak akan heran saat menghadapi keributan yang disebabkan oleh dua anak itu—terutama si gadis anti-sosial.

"Baringkan dia di sana!" perintahnya segera tanpa banyak bertanya. Sqied segera menurunkan Pansy ke tempat tidur dan menarik tangan Hermione keluar pintu. Madam Pomfrey tak memperhatikannya.

"Jaga Pansy," Hermione mencegatnya sebelum laki-laki itu sempat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus memeriksa segel."

"Segel?"

Banyak bertanya!

"Nanti saja kuceritakan!" tukasnya sambil berlari pergi. Hermione hanya menatap heran. Kakinya melangkah ragu saat mencoba mengikuti jejak pemuda itu. Namun—

"Sebanyak apa rahasia yang kau simpan, Granger?"

—suara seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal mencegatnya di tempat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Draco Malfoy yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Tampak jelas keringat yang bertengger di wajahnya di bawah sinar api yang menghiasi dinding depan Hospital Wing itu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Draco tak mengacuhkannya. Ia menghampirinya dengan gurat-gurat kemarahan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Hermione mencurigai laki-laki itu mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh ia ketahui.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau tak pernah menceritakan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan Hermione dengan kuat sehingga membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Gadis berambut coklat itu menghindari untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Draco. Ia tak akan mampu berbohong jika hal itu terjadi.

"Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan," Draco mempererat cengkeramannya. " Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku!" Hermione berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman besi pemuda itu.

"Tatap aku," gadis itu masih bergeming. Wajah Draco memerah geram. "TATAP AKU!" bentaknya keras. Otot-otot Hermione bereaksi dengan suara pemuda itu. Iris coklat itu bertemu pandang dengan pertama biru kelabu, bagai warna awan sesudah hujan turun.

"Kau masih menganggapku ada, 'kan? Jelaskan padaku, apa arti dari ikatan kita? Apa kau masih menganggapku ada, hah? Jika kau tak ingin berbagi apa pun, Granger, seharusnya kau tak mengikatku-"

_Diam…_

"—dengan ikatan yang sepertinya tak kau butuhkan ini! Aku bahkan tak bisa menerka apa arti diriku ini bagimu. Kau tahu, jika kau muak, hentikan saja sampai di sini. Jangan-"

_Diam…_

"—membuatku gila dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu. Ooh, atau kau memang sengaja, hah? Dari awal kau menginginkan ini? Kau mau membuatku tersakiti, hah? Jangan bodoh, Granger. Kau tak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Ingat, kau-"

_Diam!_

"—tak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Kau puas? Sekarang kau mau apa? Mengadu pada duo sahabatmu itu? Atau… dua orang yang sudah membuatku harus mengatakan bahwa kau tak berarti bagiku? Jawab aku. JAWAB AKU!"

**DIAAMM! ! !**

"**BERISIK**! ! ! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HAH? ! ! ! !" permata biru kelabu itu melebar. Ekspresi marah dan tersakiti tampak jelas di wajahnya. Sementara Hermione hanya bisa menghindari untuk bertatapan dengan pemuda itu. Darco melepas tangannya dengan kasar.

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli lagi. Hiduplah sesukamu, Mudblood," dia kembali memakai sebutan itu lagi di dalam nada suaranya yang ditekan, jelas amarahnya tertahan. Hermione hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan shock tertanam di dadanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Draco berpaling, ia melangkah pergi dengan kening bertaut dan wajah memerah. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau sendiri yang memilihnya. Salahkan dirimu sendiri—"ia tak berpaling, "—Darah-Lumpur." Tanpa menyadari air mata terjatuh di kedua pipi gadis itu, ia tetap melangkah dengan hati yang merapuh karena paksaan yang disertai tekanan untuk menguatkan hati itu.

**.**

**.**

_Dengan bodohnya,_

_ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam asmara._

_Dengan bodohnya,_

_ia membiarkan gadis itu menyimpan rahasia di belakangnya._

_Dan sungguh bodoh,_

_laki-laki itu menunggu saat dimana gadis itu menceritakan segalanya._

_Sungguh bodoh,_

_laki-laki itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih menunggu._

_Gejolak amarah membakar kesabarannya._

_Ah, ia tak lagi bersabar._

_Apalagi, untuk mencobanya._

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut perak itu meninju dinding batu di sampingnya sehingga membuat buku-buku jarinya terluka. Dengan tangan yang lain, ia menyeka air bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Kedua matanya yang memerah menatap langit-langit koridor. Sorot matanya terlihat seolah ia tengah meminta pertolongan. Sayang sekali, ia tidak tertolong. Dan Draco sangat tahu itu.

Hermione masih berdiri mematung. Tak ada minat baginya untuk menyeka air mata yang terus jatuh dari kedua pipinya. Matanya masih terpaku pada jalan yang telah dilewati lak-laki itu saat meninggalkannya. Seperti kaca yang telah hancur, ia seperti merasa telah membuat kesalahan.

"_Semakin jauh kau melangkah, semakin besar pula tantangannya. Di antara banyaknya tetesan darah yang terjatuh, ini adalah salah satu tetes darah yang harus dikorbankan oleh seorang wadah, wadahku."_

Terdengar. Terdengar suara roh udara yang semakin membuatnya tak berdaya.

Ah, jangan menyesal...

Sejak awal, sebuah jalan telah ditetapkan atas wadah Roh.

Dan wadah Roh tak punya hak untuk mengingkarinya.

Sedikitpun.

Tak ada hak yang dimiliki oleh wadah Roh.

**.**

**.**

"_**Wadah Roh adalah orang-orang yang menyendiri. Kami tak berteman, karena temanlah yang pertama kali akan menemui maut."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sqiedefs Knightsroot hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu Hospital Wing. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang tampak frustasi. Tangannya memutar ganggang pintu. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di samping pembaringan Pansy. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pembaringan Pansy. Si gadis berambut coklat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hai, Sqied." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan langkah Sqied terhenti. Tampak ia menyadari perubahan yang ada pada gadis itu. Hermione mengelus lembut rambut Pansy.

"Madam Pomfrey bilang kalau Pansy akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya tenang sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok." Kedua matanya terpatri pada wajah Pansy yang dipenuhi luka dan perban. "Maafkan aku," katanya lagi seraya beranjak pergi melewati Sqied yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca. Gadis itu tak menyadari sepasang permata emerald pemuda itu berkilat aneh tatkala ia melewatinya.

Sqied beranjak dari tempatnya dan menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya digunakan Hermione untuk duduk. Ia menatap lama wajah perempuan yang tertidur di atas pembaringan. Bibirnya terbuka.

"Aa...kau selamat."

Suaranya terdengar seolah ia sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Bibirnya berkedut. Kelopak matanya sedikit turun. Membuat sinar matanya tampak meredup.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah Ein tarik dari dalam dirimu?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak iris hitam kebiruan terbuka lebar.

Sqied terdiam.

Sepasang permata itu bergerak pelan menatap tepat ke arahnya. Padanya.

Si pemuda Ravenclaw tersenyum.

Dan Pansy Parkinson merasakan darahnya membeku.

Aa,

gawat.

Pemuda itu menyadari ketakutannya.

"Kau..." ia mencengkeram erat selimut di tangannya. "—J-Jack...JACK!" raungnya seraya bergerak menjauh. Nyaris terjatuh di lantai.

Senyum pemuda di hadapannya mendadak lenyap. Air mukanya berubah beku. Dan betapa dinginnya sepasang bola mata emerald yang menatap langsung kedua mata Pansy yang membelalak ketakutan.

_**Bodoh...**_

_**Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama itu...**_

_**Aa...**_

—_**Apa boleh buat... **_

"...'Jack', Pan_**sy**_?" suaranya terdengar bermelodi. Seolah ia tengah menahan tawa. Tubuh Pansy bergetar hebat. Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi wajahnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan menutup dalam gerakan kaku. Ia mencoba berbicara, namun tak ada kata-kata lengkap yang keluar. Malah ia terdengar seperti orang gagap.

"—lius...J-Ja...Ves..lius!"

"**Aku**, Pansy?"

"...nuh...PEMBUNUH! ! ! PEMBUNUH! !"

Sang pemuda tersenyum. Sepasang permata emeraldnya berkilat keji.

"**Kau butuh pembunuh, Pansy?"**

Bibirnya menyeringai.

"PERGI! ! MENJAUHLAH! !"

Seringainya melebar.

Memperlihat deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"**Hihihi..."**

Pemuda itu menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya, sementara bahunya bergetar akibat tawa kecilnya. Kedua matanya yang melengkung itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tampak terhibur. Tidak. Dia memang sedang terhibur. Hanya saja, bukan dalam arti yang positif. Membuat Pansy menutupi kedua telinganya.

"PERGIIIIIII! ! !" teriaknya ketakutan.

"**Hei, Pan-"**

Grep!

Sepasang permata emerald bergerak ke sudut mata.

Sorot matanya begitu dingin.

Dan Viktor Krum menolak untuk terintimidasi.

"Biarkan dia, **Jack**." Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Jack menelengkan wajahnya. Mencoba menekan pemuda di hadapannya. Sayang sekali, Viktor membalasnya dengan menarik kasar kerah kemeja laki-laki itu. Mau tak mau, si pemuda Ravenclaw terpaksa berdiri. Viktor mendorongnya kasar ke arah pintu.

"Keluar atau Cheshire akan memangsamu saat Raja Ein kembali dan mengetahui tentang hal ini," desis Viktor. Lawan bicaranya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Viktor tak menurunkan intesitas tatapannya hingga membuat lawannya gerah dan berpaling pergi. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah melihat punggung pemuda itu lenyap di balik pintu. Ia memasang senyum lembut saat berpaling ke arah gadis di seberang tempat tidur. Gadis itu tampak tengah berjongkok seraya mencengkeram kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Dengan langkah hati-hati—agar gadis itu tidak berjengit takut, Viktor berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memandangnya dengan sorot mata was-was, seolah ia siap menyergap gadis itu jika ia menunjukkan ciri-ciri hendak mengamuk atau melarikan diri. Dengan lembut, ditaruhnya kedua tangannya di kedua lengan gadis itu. Sekilas alisnya menekuk waspada saat merasakan pundaknya menegang.

"...Pansy..." ucanya pelan setengah berbisik, "Jack sudah pergi—" Jari-jari tangan gadis itu tampak mencakar semakin dalam di rambutnya. Viktor menelan ludah. "—dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku jamin itu," bujuk Viktor dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pansy tak meresponnya. Perlahan, ia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Kedua permata hitamnya melirik Viktor di balik helaian-helaian rambutnya. Bibirnya bergetar terbuka. Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"—Benarkah?"

Viktor diam menatapnya.

Tampak kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.

Kebenaran terkuak hanya dengan kontak mata yang tak disengajai.

Atau memang itulah yang diinginkan oleh seorang Viktor Krum?

Kontak mata telah membuka jalan pada masa lalu.

"...Ya."

**xxx**

Viktor berjalan anggun di lorong lantai 2 yang gelap. Bibirnya mengulas senyum simpul saat kakinya berhenti tepat di depan patung emas Gargoyle.

Waktunya untuk mengunjungi sang Assassin.

Cklek.

Viktor menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia menatap datar laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursi berlengan di depan perapian. Laki-laki bermata emerald itu menyilangkan kedua kakinya, sementara siku kanannya bertumpu di lengan kursi dan menyandarkan pipinya di punggung tangannya itu. Sorot matanya tampak malas.

"Kau sudah tenang." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang tak meminta protes ataupun keganjilan di dalamnya. Si pemuda berambut kuning cerah tak menanggapinya. Kedua matanya fokus menatap perapian.

"...Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada akhirnya, tanpa melirik pemuda yang tengah berjalan mengamati rak-rak buku di sampingnya. Viktor Krum meliriknya sekilas. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Sinar matanya meredup.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum getir.

"Kabar buruk."

Dua permata emerald lantas berkilat saat bergerak ke sudut mata. Mencari sosok Viktor di balik bahu sang pemilik. Cahaya api membuat tatapannya tampak tajam.

"Benar-benar suatu keajaiban bahwa anak itu berhasil selamat sampai ke dalam lindungan Gerbang Agung Britania Raya."

"Apa maksudmu, Viktor?" nadanya begitu rendah dan terdengar seolah mengancam. Viktor membalas tatapan tajam si emerald dengan seulas senyum iba.

"Anak itu telah disapa oleh '**dia**'."

Kedua bola mata si rambut kuning cerah melebar.

"'**dia**'?...Jangan-jangan...maksudmu...!" giginya bergemeletuk geram.

Kelopak kedua mata Viktor tampak sedikit turun. Memperlihatkan tatapan iba yang menyayat nadi. Bahkan lidahnya pun telah kelu hanya untuk menjawabnya.

Satu nama.

Hanya satu nama.

Di mana mimpi buruk bersarang dan menebar teror.

Hanya satu nama.

Hanya satu nama.

**.**

**.**

"_**The Crimson Lotus**_**."**

**Satu nama.**

**Hanya satu nama.**

**Dengungkanlah dan ketakutan akan mengguncang jiwamu.**

**Hanya karena satu nama.**

**.**

**.**

"Sang_** Guren **_telah bangkit dari makamnya.

Mereka berpikir dia tengah mengejar

Padahal, dia hanya menari

Meniru tingkah sang Takdir

Pola yang sama

Ketakutan yang tak berbeda

Apakah kisah lama berbaur tak terlihat?

Atau memang di sanalah keberadaannya?

Berulang-ulang dengan pola yang sama.

Ataukah akan berbeda?

Adakah jawaban Sang _**Guren**_?

Jangan tatap matanya.

Dia sama sekali tak berbelas kasih.

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

**note: Guren **(Japanese) = Crimson Lotus (English) = Teratai Merah (Batak) #eh? ... au ah gelep! #dikeroyok massa

plash bek! plash bek!

**Guren** = Teratai Merah (Sunda Indonesia) :p

Yosshhaa! *gaya mas Narto :p

Alhamdulillah! Chapter ini telah mendarat dengan selamat di bumi tercinta kita! Jreeng! ! *gulung karpet merah

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kepada seluruh pembaca. Saya menyesal karena gak update fic ini selama sebulan lebih. m(_ _)m

#NP. Maafkan, jama'ah—JKT48 *eh?

Yup! Sambil dengerin lagu The GazettE/48fams/YUI/Aqua Timez/Dir'en Grey/Alice Nine/Acid Black Cherry/Kaggra/Miyavi/SCANDAL/DELUHI/instrument a la Yuki Kajiura/ Verssailes/ dan lain-lain, saya akan coba balas review para pembaca yang telah menyumbangkan aspirasinya dalam kotak suara kali ini.

Setel lagu~! Setel Lagu~!

#NP. Maher Zain—Open Your Eyes

**Zahra chan : **Hai! Saya juga baru kembali! Terima kasih atas review-nya! ^^/

**nyan-himeko : **_ ("_ _) *gawat! lupa nulis tentang si Jack ama Si Sqied! Cling! #menghilang dalam badai

**cla99 : **Haha,, terima kasih! Terima kasih! q(^^)p,,, oh iya, nanti 4 jempolnya dipaketin, ya. Mau saya pajang di rumah. *eh?

Baiklah. Saya jawab satu-satu pertanyaan Cla-san. ^^

*****Masalah Dramione (mungkin) akan dibahas di chap tersendiri. Jadi, saya gak bisa bongkar di sini. ^^

*****Fic ini seharusnya sampai tahun ketujuh. Karena itu, fic ini saya bagi dua dengan dua tema yang berbeda. Mohon bersabar menunggu trolling dari saya. *dikeroyok massa

*****Alasan Ein ditempatkan di asrama itu akan dibahas di fic yang kedua, dan tentu saja dengan beberapa clue yang bakal disebar di fic pertama. Andaikan saja Four Souls sebagai fic awal dan ***** *********** sebagai fic akhir. :O

*****Alasan Ein tinggal di Hogwarts kemungkinan besar juga akan dibahas di fic kedua. Dan yup! setiap wilayah punya 4 wadah Roh. ^^

Yoshaa! ayo semangat!

**WatchFang :** haha,,, terima kasih! terima kasih! ^^,, haha iya, fic ini memang fokus ke permasalahan wadah Roh.^^,, Yosshaa! Ayo, semangat!

**Yosh!** Terima kasih atas review para pembaca sekalian serta para pembaca yang sudah mampir kemari! ! \^^/

Thanks for reading!

—**Touch of Fire—**

**_Taion91_**

**Next:**

"Jika aku tak salah ingat," Viktor mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi, "terakhir kali kau bertanya seperti ini, Raja Ein nyaris membiarkan Cheshire menerkam kepalamu." Sorot mata Viktor berubah dingin saat mengatakan hal itu.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione baru saja menutup pintu saat ia tersentak kaget mendapati seseorang tengah terduduk diam di atas pembaringan Pansy. Seolah menyadari keberadaannya, orang asing itu perlahan menoleh ke arahnya. Hermione menahan nafas saat menyadari orang itu adalah Pansy sendiri.

"He—hei! Kau sudah bangun," ucap Hermione seraya memaksakan senyum. Pansy seolah tak mendengarnya. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong. Rambut yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Terlebih lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Duduknya yang tidak tegak itu benar-benar menggambarkan keadaannya sebagai orang sakit.

Hermione menelan ludah. Dengan tenang, ia melangkah mendekati pembaringan gadis itu. Tatapan Pansy tak terlepas darinya. Sorot matanya tampak kosong dan...lelah.

"Pansy..." Hermione membingkai wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, pelan-pelan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Pansy masih menatapnya kosong. Seolah ia bertanya-tanya tentang siapa gadis di hadapannya itu dan apa yang ia bicarakan. Sorot mata Hermione berubah sendu. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sejak melangkahkan kaki ke Hospital Wing ini. Ya, madam Pomfrey sudah memberitahu bagaimana situasi Pansy. Dan Hermione hanya bisa menahan air mata sebelum menangis sepuasnya di lorong sepi saat para siswa lainnya sedang belajar di kelas.

Hermione menyentuh kening gadis itu dengan keningnya. Permata coklatnya menatap kedua mata Pansy dalam-dalam.

"Kau...tidak membunuh siapa pun..."

Pansy hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Menahan rasa sakit di dalam hati. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian malam sebelumnya. Malam saat ia menjagai Pansy yang sedang tak sadarkan diri seraya menunggu kedatangan Sqied.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Taion91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 27: **1 Hari, Hari Kedua, dan Hari Selanjutnya**

**.**

**.**

**Malam sebelumnya_**

**.**

**.**

"_**Pansy!"**_

Hermione menjerit kaget tatkala Pansy tiba-tiba membuka lebar kedua kelopak matanya. Si gadis Gryffindor lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

"...ku...nuh! Pembunuh!"

Nafas Hermione tercekat saat mendadak Pansy meremas rambutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Hermione...tolong aku! Tolong aku!"

"P-Pan—"

"—Aku PEMBUNUH!"

Hermione lantas mengambil langkah ke belakang tatkala Pansy melototinya saat menjeritkan kata itu.

...Pembunuh?

"P-Pansy..."

Air mata mengalir deras. Kedua permata hitam kebiruan itu masih membelalak ketakutan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan.

Ia terduduk sendiri dengan ketakutannya.

Sementara, Hermione hanya terdiam kaku melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

Hermione sudah berkali-kali menyaksikan perubahan pribadi Pansy yang selalu saja mampu membuatnya terkejut. Dia bisa saja menjadi gadis berwajah puq yang menyebalkan, rival, saudara, dan... 'seseorang' yang tak ia kenal.

Haha...?

'Seseorang' yang tak ia kenal?

Ya. Hermione tak tahu harus menyatakan bahwa 'seseorang' itu adalah Pansy atau bukan. 'Seseorang' itu terlalu berbeda dengan pribadi Pansy yang selalu bersamanya. Begitu kontras.

Seolah, 'seseorang' itu seharusnya tak pernah ada.

Jika saja...

"Jika saja..." Dengan lambat Hermione mendekati gadis itu. Tangannya terulur. Mendekapnya hangat. Manik coklat yang terpejam menampakkan kesedihan yang dalam. "...kau terus berdiam di belakangku..."

Gumaman itu begitu kecil. Bahkan Pansy yang berada di dekatnya pun tak mampu mendengarnya. Hermione mempererat dekapannya. Memaksa agar gadis itu berhenti ketakutan. Berhenti gemetar.

"...Nuh! Pembunuh!"

**.**

**.**

"Sudah ku bilang, 'kan, agar kau tidak banyak tingkah?

Jika saja kau tetap di belakangku,

kau mungkin tak perlu merasakan derita ini."

**.**

**.**

Pansy menangis seraya terus memeluk perut Hermione. Si gadis Gryffindor kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis yang menangis seperti orang gila yang tak terkontrol.

"Aku membunuhnya, 'Mione! Aku membunuhnya dan dia menangis! Dia bilang bahwa aku telah berkomplot dengan pembunuh yang sebenarnya! Dia bilang bahwa Ifle meninggal karena aku... Akulah yang telah membunuhnya! Hermione! Akulah yang telah membunuhnya! !"

"Ssshh, tenanglah, Pansy. Dia soul Thief. Dia ingin membuatmu takut. Kau tak perlu mendengarkannya. Kau dengar, Pansy? Kau tak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata soul Thief." Hermione berbisik pelan. Namun, Pansy tak berhenti gemetar. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang memerah. Hermione meringis saat merasakan kuku-kuku Pansy mencakar kulit lengannya.

"Aku membunuhnya, 'Mione! AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Pansy menjerit seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hermione menghela nafas. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, Pansy. Itu semua sudah berlalu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Istirahatlah. Istirahat saja," kata Hermione meremas kedua tangan gadis itu dengan gesture menenangkan. "Aku akan menungguimu, ya," senyumnya sambil memaksa gadis itu untuk membaringkan dirinya. Hermione berjongkok meraih selimut yang terabaikan di lantai sebelum menyelimuti gadis itu.

Pansy tak henti-hentinya gemetar ketakutan.

"Torn Perhazel berkata sebelum kematiannya, bahwa dia tentu tak akan meneruskan hidup, jika bukan karena ingin membalaskan dendam kekasihnya. Apakah... Apakah aku telah membuat hidupnya menjadi sia-sia, 'Mione?" tanyanya rendah penuh ketakutan. Matanya yang berubah menjadi pupil kecil ikut bergetar liar. Menatap Hermione dengan sorot mata pengharapan sekaligus ketakutan.

"...Pansy, Soul Thief selalu berbohong. Kau tak perlu mendengarkannya. Istirahat saja, Pansy," jawab Hermione seraya mengambil tempat di kursi yang selalu berdiam di sisi pembaringan gadis itu. Dia membiarkan tangannya di remas kuat oleh gadis itu. Perlahan Hermione menyadari bahwa akhirnya gadis itu tenang juga. Gemetar di tangannya berubah tenang.

Si gadis Gryffindor menghela nafas lega. Rasa penasaran merambat ke hatinya saat tahu bahwa Pansy... tidak berubah.

Ya.

Dia seharusnya sudah berubah.

Seharusnya dia tak mengingat hal itu.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa dia belum melupakannya?

Bukannya Sqied pernah berkata bahwa Roh Air menjanjikan hidup penuh ketenangan bagi Pansy?

Bahwa Roh Air akan menghilangkan semua kesedihannya?

Semua ketakutannya?

Tapi, kenapa—

Hermione berhenti termenung.

Tatkala mendapati Pansy membelalak secara tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

Pansy mengingat saat itu.

Jauh di dalam pikiran yang kemudian tercermin ke dalam mimpi.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat sosok itu.

Di sana.

Perempuan itu tampak rapuh dan lelah.

Torn Perhazel benar-benar menunjukkan sosok aslinya.

Ya. Gadis itu memang telah hancur.

Sesuai namanya.

Gadis itu memang telah hancur.

Samar-samar jeritan amarah gadis itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Seolah ia masih berada di depannya. Menatapnya dengan permata merahnya yang memancarkan dendam yang berkobar.

"**Jika bukan untuk membalaskan dendam ini, aku tak akan memilih hidup. Kau dengar, hah!? AKU TAK AKAN MEMILIH HIDUP!" **

**.**

**.**

Permata hitam kebiruan terbuka lebar.

Wajahnya menunjukkan kengerian sempurna.

**.**

**.**

"Pan—"

"**HUAAAAAAAA! ! !"**

Suatu keberuntungan bahwa, saat itu, Madam Pomfrey lantas bergerak cepat dengan tongkat sihirnya. Merapalkan mantra yang membuat Pansy tak sadarkan diri. Sementara, Hermione berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Terlalu terkejut hingga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Poppy Pomfrey sudah mendengar kabarnya. Ya. Kabar tentang beberapa murid laki-laki Slytherin mencari seorang anak bernama Pansy Parkinson. Mereka mengatakan bahwa anak itu menghilang dan menuntut Dumbledore, selaku kepala sekolah untuk mengerahkan bantuan mencarinya.

Karena itu, ia berbaik hati untuk memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi saat ia bertemu mereka.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" Theo menggeleng pelan. Madam Pomfrey tersenyum lembut, "Pansy Parkinson sedang dirawat di Hospital Wing." ucapnya dan 3 siswa laki-laki Slyterin di depannya terperanjat.

Saat itu, Draco Malfoy menyadari hal yang penting. Spekulasi yang ia lupakan malam sebelumnya. Tentang sesuatu yang membuat 2 orang itu bertingkah aneh.

Sungguh.

Jika apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini memang benar, pemuda Malfoy itu jelas tak akan tinggal diam.

"Pomfrey." Severus Snape memanggil sang matron dengan alis mengerut dalam, sepertinya ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hanya dengan tatapan tajam dari Severus, Poppy Pomfrey langsung tersadar terhadap apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Namun, saat ia menoleh, 3 anak laki-laki itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan..." sang matron hanya bisa bergumam dengan air muka yang berubah khawatir. Sementara Severus Snape hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Ini akan menjadi sulit. Kuharap...'

Alisnya mengernyit tidak suka.

'...Pemuda itu tak tahu kedatangan mereka.'

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy marah.

Atau lebih tepatnya murka? Terserah. Draco tak peduli dengan ungkapan yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan perasaan hatinya yang saat ini.

Pansy telah kembali.

Tak sadarkan diri di atas pembaringan Hospital Wing.

Dengan Hermione Granger yang sok sebagai penjaganya.

Sungguh sempurna.

"Menyingkir, Darah-Lumpur," desis Draco menatapnya dingin. Hermione berjengit untuk julukan itu, namun tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya. Gadis itu menarik nafas gemetar, berusaha setenang mungkin menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki Slytherin di depannya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir untuk tidak mengganggu? Pansy baru saja beristirahat," balasnya tak kalah dingin. Draco menelengkan kepalanya. Sudut bibir atasnya tampak naik sekilas. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Jelas ia kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu.

"Kau—""Draco!"

Blaise Zabini lantas menarik laki-laki itu saat ia kelihatan seolah akan hilang kendali dan memukul gadis itu. Draco menepis tangan Blaise. Terlalu marah untuk tidak bersikap kasar saat ini.

"Baiklah," ia menatap Hermione angkuh. Laki-laki itu mencondongkan badannya, menatap geram dua permata coklat di hadapannya. "Kau selamat hari ini, Darah-Lumpur," desisnya kejam. Kedua mata Hermione menyipit berbahaya.

Draco berbalik pergi. Blaise mengikutinya setelah sekilas menatap sosok tertidur Pansy tanpa sedikitpun menatap si Gadis Gryffindor.

"Kami akan datang lagi dan..." Draco sama sekali tak menoleh untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "—pastikan aku tak akan melihatmu di dekatnya lagi."

Sorot matanya menyorot dingin. Membuat Theo yang melihatnya menggigil sendiri. Diam-diam Blaise meliriknya curiga. Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari perubahan pribadi laki-laki itu.

Hermione menarik nafas geram. Kedua matanya bergerak ke sudut mata. Kedua alisnya mengernyit. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Bisikan lirih terdengar memilukan di kedua telinganya sendiri.

"Lebih baik begini, atau kau mungkin akan membunuhku saat tahu Pansy tak lagi bisa mengingat dengan baik."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup.

Meninggalkan Hermione Granger yang memejamkan kedua matanya seolah tengah menahan sakit yang tak terlihat. Tampak ia tengah menahan diri. Kepalan tangannya begitu erat hingga menorehkan gores-gores kuku di telapak tangannya.

Aa...

mereka selamat.

Untunglah Hermione menahan diri untuk tak menggunakan 'cara lain'.

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama sejak kembalinya Pansy.

End.

**xxx**

Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai dengan tidak sabar. Sementara di depannya tampak Madam Pomfrey yang tengah memeriksa Pansy untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau dengar, kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang," ulang Madam Pomfrey dengan senyum lembut, "Kau tak perlu lagi terus tidur dan minum obat pahit seperti kemarin."

Gadis yang tengah ia ajak bercakap dengan susah payah itu hanya diam dengan tatapan menerawang.

Kosong.

Hermione bahkan sudah lupa

kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Pansy tersenyum?

"Hermione," Madam Pomfrey memanggilnya, membuat gadis itu memutuskan jaringan pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Madam Pomfrey?" tanyanya segera. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa wanita itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Pansy.

"...Apa yang Ein katakan tentang anak ini?"

Hermione bungkam.

Lama ia terdiam, hingga matron di depannya meliriknya dari sudut mata.

Helaan nafas terdengar.

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya." Hermione tak bereaksi. "Lagipula, kalian memang begitu," lanjut Madam Pomfrey seraya berdiri tegak dan menaruh botol-botol obat di nampan. Meninggalkan keheningan yang tercipta antara dua anak itu.

Hermione hanya diam dengan tatapan menerawang.

Entah kenapa,

ia merasa lelah hanya untuk menjawab sebaris pertanyaan.

Terlebih untuk berbicara.

Kejadian yang menimpa Pansy sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kembali merasa tak berdaya. Apalagi mengenai ucapan yang Viktor lontarkan saat menjenguk Pansy kemarin. Ia merasa banyak orang yang hendak menancapkan panah di jantungnya.

**.**

**.**

"**Seharusnya anak itu 'tak ada di sini'."**

"Apa maksudmu, Viktor? Apa kau berpikir bahwa Pansy seharusnya sudah mati! ?""

"**Adalah keajaiban anak ini masih bernafas sampai saat ini."**

"Apa maksudmu! ? Jawab aku, Viktor! !"

"**Hermy-own-ni-ni Granger,**

**Raja Ein menyuruh kami untuk diam atas segala pertanyaanmu."**

"Apa—"

"**Saat ini,**

**Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui apa pun mengenai wadah Roh."**

"Ja—jangan bercanda! !"

"**Sepertinya,**

**Raja Ein belum mempercayaimu."**

"Ke—kenapa?"

"**Kau...**

**...belum membuang masa lalumu, 'kan?"**

**.**

Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak di dalam hati.

"Bodoh!" telapak tangannya menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Giginya bergemeletuk geram. "Kau tak punya hak untuk marah!"

"_**Sepertinya,**_

_**Raja Ein belum mempercayaimu."**_

Kala itu,

ia hanya bisa menahan air mata.

Yang perlahan mengalir.

Tak tertahankan.

"Darahku...!

DARAHKU! ! !"

**.**

**.**

"_**Setiap wadah Roh selalu meneteskan darah."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xxx**

Theo menjatuhkan tas yang ia jinjing. Kedua matanya bolak-balik menatap dua gadis yang salah satunya tengah berdiri di depan lukisan penjaga Asrama Slytherin. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa akan menemukan seorang gadis Gryffindor di teritori Slytherin.

"...Granger," sapanya pelan dengan nada ragu. Kedua matanya sekilas melirik ke arah Hermione sebelum menatapi gadis lainnya yang duduk bersandar di dinding dekat lukisan. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

"Kau sepupu Pansy, 'kan?"

Theo menatapnya. "Pansy yang memberitahukanmu?"

Hermione menoleh ke arah si gadis yang baru saja disebut namanya.

"...Ya."

Theo mengambil tasnya dan kembali menjinjingnya. Sedangkan, Hermione tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kedua matanya memandangi Pansy dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Aku hanya mengantar," ucapnya tiba-tiba, nyaris mengejutkan Theo yang baru saja menikmati keheningan sebelumnya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Aku hanya mengantar," ulangnya dengan nada lebih pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang terkesan sedih. Namun, Theo memendam rasa penasarannya.

Siswa Slytherin itu diam sejenak. Keheningan yang datang dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aa." Ia mengangguk ragu-ragu, "aku mengerti."

Hermione membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum melipat lututnya di depan Pansy. Tangannya menyisir helaian- helaian rambut liar ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

"Pansy," panggilnya pelan, "sepupumu ada di sini."

Pansy tak bereaksi.

Wajahnya terus tertunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

Membuat Hermione sedikit menampakkan wajah putus asa.

"Madam Pomfrey berpesan agar Pansy terus diajak berkomunikasi. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Pansy hanya...sedikit terguncang. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Theo diam setengah mendengarkan. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada sepupunya yang terus berdiam diri. Hermione bangkit.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Dan Hermione Granger melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Theo yang hanya menatap punggungnya dengan raut wajah tak suka. Jelas ia marah. Dengan mudah, gadis itu mengatakan Pansy akan baik-baik saja. Seolah ia memang tahu bahwa itulah akhirnya. Padahal—

"Memangnya kau peramal, eh?"

—dia bukanlah seorang pembaca masa depan.

Dan Hermione mengakuinya.

Hanya saja,

dia ingin memiliki satu hal untuk diyakini.

Biarpun itu hanya ketidakpastian.

"Theo? Apa yang—PANSY!" Kedua bola mata Draco membelalak terbuka tatkala sosok seorang gadis yang masih terduduk di lantai masuk ke dalam jarak pandangnya. Pemuda itu lantas menghambur ke arah Pansy seraya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Aa, Drake!" sambut Theo setengah hati.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, bodoh?" bentak sang Malfoy dan Theo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Si Granger baru saja mengantarnya," jelasnya singkat seraya berjongkok hendak membopong sepupunya sementara si laki-laki berambut perak hanya diam saat mendengar nama itu. Theo menyampirkan lengan Pansy di bahunya. Ia berniat bangkit saat suara Draco mencegatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Pansy?" kedua matanya menatap tajam kedua permata coklat Theo. "Kenapa dia terus diam? Itu bukan sifatnya, kau tahu."

Theo menatapnya sebentar sebelum balik memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lukisan

"Aku tahu."

Draco memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Granger bilang kalau mentalnya sedang terguncang," jelasnya datar.

"...Mudblood itu yang mengatakannya?"

Theo meliriknya sekilas saat mendengar 'julukan' itu. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar Draco mengucapkannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

"Sudahlah, Drake. Sebaiknya kita fokus untuk kesembuhan Pansy," bujuknya sebelum menggumamkan password ke arah lukisan penjaga. "Pansy akan membaik jika terus diajak berkomunikasi. Itu saja. Mudah, 'kan?"

Nada mengejek terdengar jelas untuk kata terakhir. Entah ia tujukan pada siapa. Namun, sorot matanya benar-benar menunjukan ketidakramahan.

"Terserah."

Draco membuang muka.

Giginya bergemeretak geram.

**.**

**.**

"Lihat! Lihat!" Crabbe tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara di sebelahnya Goyle menggerutu seraya memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Konyol!" Theo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menyeka air mata bahagia yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Draco menyeringai lebar.

"Ini permainan terkonyol yang pernah ada," ujar Blaise dingin seraya mendelik ke arah Draco yang sudah memaksanya untuk ikut serta. Si bocah albino tersenyum menyesal seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak sahabatnya.

"Ayolah, Blaise! Permainan ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" ujarnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Sebuah tangan melayang di belakang kepalanya.

"Aduh!" ringis si putra tunggal Malfoy sembari memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul.

"Bodoh." Blaise tersenyum tipis. Senang juga bisa balas dendam. Sedangkan, 3 laki-laki lainnya hanya bisa tertawa keras-keras sebelum dihadiahi tatapan tajam yang sukses membuat mereka bungkam.

"..Ha...haha..."

Suasana mendadak hening.

Para anak laki-laki lantas menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi di dekat kepala meja. Gadis itu menampakkan senyum kecil.

"Permainan ini menyenangkan."

Theo menahan air matanya. "H—hahaha! Sudah kubilang, 'kan!" Crabbe mengangguk cepat, berusaha agar terlihat semangat. Di sebelahnya, Goyle menundukkan wajah. Tampak butiran-butiran air mata menetes sebelum tangan gemuknya menyekanya.

Blaise tersenyum, "kau mengulang ucapan Drake, Pans." Pansy tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Theo meraih botol di tengah meja. "Ayo! Satu putaran la—"

"—jam malam telah habis. Bukankah begitu, junior-junior tersayang?"

Sial!

Prefek Sinorgus!

Theo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gugup. Ia tengah mencari alasan yang tepat agar bisa menolongnya lolos dari bencana ini. "Eng.. Eh? Oh, iya! Ini ide Zabini. Blaise Zabini!" bohongnya seraya menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Dimana seorang anak laki-laki bernama Blaise Zabini seharusnya sedang duduk **sekarang**.

Dan kemana Draco Malfoy yang seharusnya tengah duduk di **samping** Blaise?

"Err...kemana dia, ya?"

Prefek Sinorgus hanya diam sebelum tersenyum iblis.

"Potongan poin untuk Slytherin."

Dan detik selanjutnya terdengar teriakan kekecewaan dari para anak laki-laki dan jangan lupa dengan Theo yang menjambak rambutnya kesal. Serta Pansy yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah frustasi teman-temannya.

Akhirnya anak itu kembali tertawa.

—Roh Air telah merapalkan mantranya dengan sempurna.

Dan keganjilan tidak luput dari perhatian ke 5 teman laki-lakinya.

Crabbe memilih diam. Ia sudah pernah melihat laki-laki pirang yang selalu bersama gadis itu. Dan ia tak mau berurusan dengan laki-laki yang pernah melemparkan senyum mengejek sekaligus mengerikan ke arahnya itu.

Goyle tidak ingin membicarakan apa pun. Tak bisa merangkai kata untuk orang-orang beraura aneh yang menjadi 'teman baru' gadis itu.

Theo menunggu saat untuk menemukan kesimpulan yang tepat. Diam-diam mengamati dan mengawasi.

Blaise menahan diri agar tak berbicara banyak dan tidak perlu. Jika Luna menolak untuk membicarakan 'orang-orang' itu, maka ia hanya bisa bergerak sendiri dengan menepis kenyataan bahwa Luna-lah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang 'orang-orang' itu.

Dan tak ada yang mengharapkan bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy akan tinggal diam atas kejadian ini. Empat laki-laki lainnya sudah sangat familiar dengan sifat si Malfoy itu. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu 'berita heboh' menggemparkan seluruh dinding batu Hogwarts. Seperti 'Draco Malfoy tak sengaja merapalkan mantra kutukan pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang' misalnya?

Mereka akan menemukan jawaban dengan jalan yang berbeda. Seperti yang telah mereka lakukan selama hari-hari itu.

Pansy telah menghilang selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Lima teman laki-lakinya berusaha menemukan jejak. Namun, keadaan seolah menoba memberikan kegelapan sebagai hasil.

Mereka tak menemukan hasil yang memuaskan saat itu.

Dan pihak atas seolah menulikan telinga atas pertanyaan mereka.

Namun, saat kembali,

Pansy seolah bukan 'Pansy' yang mereka kenal.

**xxx**

Pansy Parkinson sudah kembali normal.

Entah apa yang terjadi.

Teman-temannya mencoba memendam keingintahuan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Biarkan Pansy seperti itu. Sebaiknya mereka tidak menggali masa lalu. Tidak menggali masa lalu.

Dan entah bagaimana, Hermione Granger mengetahui kabar yang bahkan hanya diketahui oleh lima orang saja.

Darimana dia tahu?

Mereka saling bertanya-tanya.

Memandang tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Aku lupa apa yang terjadi," ujar Pansy tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Kau sakit selama 5 hari, ingatanmu pasti agak kacau."

Kebohongan itu keluar tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya.

Hermione Granger mengulum senyum yang tak mencapai kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

"'Mione, kau mau bertemu Drake?" tanya Pansy dengan sorot mata jenaka di pagi hari yang cerah saat gadis Gryffindor di depannya menuruni lukisan yang dibuka olehnya. Hermione menatapnya diam sejenak sebelum tersenyum simpul.

"Tak perlu, Pansy." Pansy menelengkan kepalanya, "aku mencarimu, bukan dia." Si gadis Slytherin menyeringai lebar.

"Kau yakin?" godanya.

Hermione masih tersenyum.

"100 persen," jawabnya singkat. Gadis berambut ikal itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "Accio tas Pansy!" serunya dan tas yang dimaksud melayang mantap ke tangannya. Pansy terhenyak.

"Ayo, pergi," ucap Hermione seraya melenggang pergi dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat. Pansy sampai harus berlari demi menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa gadis di sampingnya tampak tergesa-gesa. Seperti menjauhi sesuatu.

Sungguh menarik.

Sorot matanya tampak dingin. Namun, saat berbicara dengan Pansy kebekuan tampak meleleh dengan sempurna. Apakah itu topeng? Atau yang pertama itu adalah topeng? Sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat?

Ah, sungguh menarik.

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak tampak berdiri anggun di anak tangga. Kedua matanya memandang angkuh tempat dimana dua gadis sebelumnya berbicara. Sepasang permata indahnya menyorot angkuh.

Pansy sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu telah berdiri di sana sejak si gadis Gryffindor datang menjemputnya.

Pansy sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa permata coklat Hermione yang memandangnya hangat itu berkilat dingin saat melirik sosok di atas sana.

Saat itu, Pansy sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan pada pribadi sang Putri Gryffindor.

"Ah, **Ein ke-2 baru saja lahir." **Si mata emerald tersenyum masam. "Atau Ein sebenarnya telah menyiapkannya? Ataukah aku yang telah mengasahnya?"

Terselip cemoohan di dalam nada suaranya.

"Atau aku yang telah menyadarkannya?" si pemuda Bulgaria menimpali.

Pemuda pertama mendengus.

"Sudah saatnya anak itu menyadari tempatnya."

Jack Vessalius menyeringai kejam.

Viktor Krum tersenyum tipis.

Seperti halnya senyum aneh yang diam-diam tersungging di bibir Pansy Parkinson.

**Aa,**

**ini semakin menarik.**

**.**

**.**

"**Perlahan,**

**kami memberimu dua pilihan.**

**Perlahan,**

**jauhi masa lalumu**

**atau**

**bunuh mereka untuk kami."**

**.**

**.**

"Ron, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa Hermione semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama kita?"

"Benarkah? Kupikir ia terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan si Viktor Krum itu!"

"Ayolah, Ron. Bukan itu yang kumaksud dan kau tahu itu."

"Ehm... yeah."

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Harry! Kau dengar? Kupikir dia sudah dicuci otak!"

"Hermione! ! Hermione!"

"Lihat! Dia bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun! Apalagi berhenti sejenak untuk berbicara dengan kita!"

"Hermione! !"

**.**

**.**

"**Abaikan**

**atau**

**bunuh mereka untuk kami."**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione?"

"Ya. Apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Jadi, pagi-pagi begini kalian membangunkan kami hanya untuk bertanya dia ada di sini atau tidak?"

"Ayolah, Jean. Ada masalah yang harus kami bahas. Harry, bantu aku!"

"Please, Jean. Kami harus bicara dengannya."

"...Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Hermione tak ada di sini."

"Mana mung—"

"Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, Hermione tak pernah tidur ataupun kembali ke kamar ini."

"...kau bercanda, 'kan?"

**.**

**.**

"**Sadari hakikatmu**

**atau**

**bunuh mereka untuk kami."**

**.**

**.**

Ayo, bersenang-senang bersama!

Di ruangan megah berisikan 4 kursi mewah!

Dengan lantai marmer bergenang darah.

Skenario ini hanya untukmu, sayang!

Wahai kau yang terkasih...

**.**

**.**

—**To be continued—**

Alhamdulillah, chap ini selesai dengan peristiwa yang tidak elit lainnya. Yosh! tak banyak yang bisa saya ucapkan, tapi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan yang sudah membacanya!

Thanks! #tebar bulu Angsa

Mata ashitaaa!


	28. Chapter 28

"**Lebih rendah."**

Jack membungkukkan badannya, membuat posisinya tampak lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Ia menahan sakit di kedua tempurung lututnya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya saat ini. Kepalanya terus menunduk, menyembunyikan warna wajahnya yang memucat di balik poni rambut kuning cerahnya.

Tatapan gadis yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya tak berubah sama sekali. Tetap tajam dan dingin. Entah kenapa, sorot matanya terlihat lebih kejam di bawah sinar bulan. Angin malam yang berhembus menyibak poninya. Memperlihatkan tatapan iris hitamnya yang tak terlepas dari puncak kepala laki-laki itu.

Hagrid beringsut maju dari tempatnya berdiri. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tak berani mendekati anak perempuan itu jika ia mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Namun, ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Ein di saat ia mengeluarkan aura semacam itu.

"Ein—""Profesor."

Hagrid terdiam. Matanya melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hagrid sontak menahan nafas saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Yang ini pun tak jauh beda dari Ein!

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat dari sini saja?"

Viktor Krum tersenyum tipis.

Hagrid menggaruk-garuk sikunya dengan gesture tak nyaman.

Jelas.

Viktor telah memberinya **peringatan**.

Matanya kembali menatap dua orang yang seolah menebar aura beku bagi yang melihatnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut bingung tatkala melihat Ein menjatuhkan kedua sarung tangannya ke tanah dengan sikap tidak peduli.

"**Apakah kau lupa bahwa kau telah berjanji—"**

Kedua mata Einen Kleird menyipit tanpa menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

"—**Jack Vessalius Baskerville?"**

**.**

**PLAKK! ! !**

**.**

"**Bukankah aku memerintahkanmu untuk tidak menggali masa laluku?**

**Atau kau memang sengaja menguji?**

**Jawab aku—**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Taion91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 28: **As if** '**Live in**** An**** Exile'**

**.**

**.**

—**Adikku."**

Dan sepasang permata emerald memaksa untuk terbuka di tengah malam yang dingin.

Kenangan lama yang menyedihkan.

Dengan paksa,

menyeruak dari dasar kegelapan mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu masih terduduk diam tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kiri kamarnya. Tangannya membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali di wastafel sebelum menatap apa yang terpantul di cermin lekat-lekat.

Rambut kuning cerah itu...

Sepasang manik emerald itu...

Dan ekspresi datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun...

Aa,

Jack Vessalius.

Atau Sqiedefs Knightsroot gadungan.

"Sqiedefs Knightsroot..." gumamnya pelan dengan nada datar. Air mukanya tak berubah. Tetap datar dengan kemuraman yang menaungi kedua matanya.

Ah, dia menggumamkan nama itu. Entah sejak kapan ia lupa bahwa ia tengah 'meminjam' nama korbannya.

Apakah karena Viktor dengan keranjingannya dalam menyebut nama aslinya?

Kh!

Memang menyebalkan.

Tak pernah berubah.

Mimpi itu juga, pasti karena kejadian kemarin lusa saat ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan terlarang itu lagi.

Sebenarnya sampai kapan rahasia-rahasiaan ini akan berlangsung! ?

Bodoh.

Pemuda itu berpaling. Menyisakan sorot mata tak senang di kedua permata muramnya.

Mimpi itu seolah—ah, tidak. Tapi, memang. Mimpi itu memang terhubung dengan kejadian di malam lusa itu. Dan Viktor jelas sengaja mengukit peristiwa itu lagi.

Tanpa sadar, laki-laki itu mengulang memorinya. Mengingat-ngingat malam saat Viktor datang menyatakan kondisi Pansy yang tak mungkin cepat membaik setelah bertemu dengan...'bos' para Pencuri Roh.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya si pemuda berambut pirang memecah keheningan dengan nada datarnya.

"Viktor," si pemuda Bulgaria menoleh, mendapati Sqied yang sibuk memandangi perapian. Mata kirinya sedikit menyipit, mencurigai kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya itu. Benar saja. Pemuda Vessalius itu selalu lancang.

"Kau..." Ia diam sebentar, "bisa me—""**Diam**."

Si mata emerald hanya diam dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

Sedangkan, Viktor Krum menatapnya datar.

"Kau sadar dengan pertanyaanmu, **Jack**?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tampak memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Jika aku tak salah ingat," Viktor mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi, "terakhir kali kau bertanya seperti ini, Raja Ein nyaris membiarkan Cheshire menerkam kepalamu." Sorot mata Viktor berubah dingin saat mengatakan hal itu.

Laki-laki bermata emerald menatapnya geram.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut sinis.

"**Kau benar-benar menyebalkan**."

**.**

**.**

_**Sebenarnya,**_

_**sampai kapan kalian akan berhenti menutupi rahasia sang Raja?**_

Tak ada keraguan saat melontarkan jawaban.

"Sampai sang Raja menyuruh demikian."

Mereka tidak ragu.

Perintah sang Raja adalah mutlak.

Kecuali,

jika Wadah Roh Tanah berniat untuk berpura-pura tuli.

**xxx**

Pagi hari yang indah dimana matahari menampakkan sinarnya yang hangat dan udara segar menyapa saat jendela Perpustakaan dibuka, Hermione Granger dan Pansy Parkinson tampak sedang mengerjakan tugas yang tertunda. Benar-benar hari yang indah dimana seorang Pansy akhirnya mau belajar juga tanpa menyon-

Tunggu dulu!

Pansy mau belajar? Tidak. Rasanya cukup gila untuk dipercaya.

"Yay! Akhirnya selesai!" pekik Pansy kegirangan seraya memasukkan kembali perkamennya ke dalam tas. Hermione yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas di sampingnya, mengangkat wajah dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudah apa-…" Hening sesaat. Kedua bola mata Hermione memandang tinta dan pena bulu di meja, lalu ke arah perkamen yang hendak dimasukkan. Pansy meneguk ludah.

"Aku…maupergidulu," katanya pelan seraya mulai mengambil seribu langkah dari tempat itu. Namun-

"Accio tugas Transfigurasi Pansy!" Hermione menjerit geram dan wadah Roh Air hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Well, ia kini harus kembali menulis sekitar dua setengah sheet tugas yang diberikan oleh Profesor McGonagal tentang cara mengtransfigurasi hewan menjadi meja.

Suasana kembali hening. Hermione belajar serius. Pansy belajar ogah-ogah, sesekali matanya melirik perkamen gadis di seberang meja sebelum kembali memerhatikan perkamennya yang masih bersih tanpa noda setitikpun. Beberapa detik setelah memandangi buku tebal di depannya dengan bosan, akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia mengabaikan alat tulisnya di atas meja dan sibuk memerhatikan panorama alam di luar jendela. Gadis itu tampak menyadari sesuatu, sebelum senyum misterius terulas di bibirnya.

Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas tangan yang tangkupkan.

"Kau mau tahu rahasia menarik, Hermione?" si gadis Gryffindor menaikkan alis saat mendengarnya bertanya dengan nada misterius. Ia menatap curiga gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Pansy mengulas seringai jenaka. Hermione mengeratkan gengamannya di pena bulunya. Berusaha menyiapkan mental atas apa yang akan didengarnya.

"Sqied selalu marah kalau Raja 'pergi' sendirian."

Hermione menaikkan alis heran. Bukankah itu bukan rahasia lagi? Sqied memang selalu menggila kalau Raja pergi sendirian.

"Mau tahu kenapa?" Hermione sedikit menjauh saat melihat ekspresi 'bersemangat' gadis itu. Ambil saja kedua matanya yang menyipit jahat saat bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang jelas tak menunjukkan kesenangan dalam arti positif.

"Karena, Raja itu—" seringainya semakin lebar, "—**buta arah**."

Hermione mematung.

Pansy menghitung di dalam hati.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti—

"APAAAA! ! ?"

**.**

**.**

Hermione menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Pansy," ancamnya dengan nada rendah. Pansy tertawa.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, Sqied bilang itu kenyataannya," ucapnya seraya menaikkan dua bahunya. Hermione tampak berpikir keras. Antara menyangkal atau menerima kenyataan itu.

Ia ingin menyangkal, namun kenyataan itu disampaikan langsung oleh Sqied yang sudah bertahun-tahun berada di samping Raja. Tapi, apakah dia harus menerimanya?

"Berikan aku satu bukti."

Pansy menatapnya sejenak sebelum membuat gestur berpikir.

"Sqied pernah cerita bahwa saat ia pertama kali mendampingi Raja, dia belum tahu kalau saat itu Raja buta arah. Saat itu...

**Flashback ke masa lalu_**

Sqied memendam rasa penasaran dan curiga yang menjalar di hatinya. Saat ini, ia dan Ein tengah melakukan perjalanan pulang ke Britannia. Namun, ia tidak tahu kalau perjalanan pulang membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak daripada sewaktu pergi ke Pertemuan. Bukankah ketika perjalanan pergi mereka baik-baik saja? Tapi, kenapa sekarang mereka seperti orang yang tersesat?

Sqied berhenti.

Tersesat?

Anak laki-laki itu menelan ludah gugup. Ia melirik Ein yang masih berjalan tenang di depannya. Jangan-jangan Ein lupa jalan pulang?

Sqied menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang pikiran bodoh itu. Bukankah Ein sudah berkali-kali menghadiri Pertemuan, mana mungkin dia lupa jalan pulang?

Ya, 'kan?

Sqied mendadak terdiam. Tatkala matanya menangkap sebuah pohon dengan goresan familiar di batangnya. Goresan 'JACK' yang dia tulis 2 hari yang lalu di sebuah pohon untuk iseng-isengan saja. Pohon itu kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan goresan 'JACK' familiar yang mulai mengering.

"Ada apa?" anak perempuan yang sejak 3 hari yang lalu memandu jalan bertanya saat anak laki-laki pirang di belakangnya berhenti.

Sqied menatapnya lambat-lambat.

"Ein...jangan-jangan, kau—"

**Flash back end_**

—dan setelah berputar-putar selama 5 hari lebih, akhirnya mereka berhasil pulang dengan Sqied yang akhirnya membeli peta di toko!" jelas Pansy puas karena berhasil menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Mengabaikan Hermione yang melongo mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Raja benar-benar buta arah?"

Pansy mengangguk mantap.

"Kau serius?"

Pansy mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih mantap.

Hermione mendengus.

"Hmp! Lelucon yang bagus, tapi aku tak akan tertipu. Mana mungkin Raja buta arah," tukasnya tenang seraya kembali menulisi perkamennya.

Pansy hanya diam menatapnya.

Baginya, Hermione tampak seolah tak mau mengakui kenyataan.

Berpikiran tinggi tentang Raja.

Sekilas, raut wajah Pansy Parkinson berubah muram tanpa ekspresi.

**.**

**.**

Dua gadis itu berjalan berdampingan di koridor setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas di Perpustakaan—simpan untuk Pansy yang lebih senang membolak-balik halaman buku daripada menulisi perkamennya. Mereka berdua sesekali tertawa saat menceritakan sebuah lelucon. Ramainya koridor lantai dua itu memaksa mereka untuk mempercepat langkah kaki. Mereka akhirnya berhasil menghindari lautan murid itu saat membelok ke sebuah koridor rahasia yang merupakan jalan pintas yang biasanya digunakan Hermione bersama Harry dan Ron—Hermione merahasiakan ini dari Pansy. Setelah mengambil nafas, mereka hendak kembali meneruskan perjalanan hingga—

"'Mione! Hermione!"

—sebuah suara familiar memaksa kaki Hermione untuk berhenti. Suara itu semakin lama semakin kecil tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk di koridor sebelumnya. Namun, Hermione tak menyadari raut wajah gadis di sampingnya mendadak berubah datar. Dan saat ia hendak menoleh—

"**Abaikan."**

—gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan nada memerintah. Memaksa Hermione untuk diam di tempatnya dan melototinya tidak percaya.

"Maaf?"

Pansy menatapnya dari ekor matanya.

"Abaikan mereka."

Hermione terpaku menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Ia kenal betul tatapan itu.

Tatapan familiar itu.

Tatapan yang dilemparkan Pansy saat ia bersama kroninya menghinanya dengan panggilan 'Darah-Lumpur'.

Hermione menalan gumpalan yang berkumpul di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah. Berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, gadis di sampingnya tak menunggu. Ia kembali mencecarnya.

"Hermione Granger," Pansy menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, "kau tak bisa bermain-main lagi dengan semua ini."

Si gadis Gryffindor terdiam menatapnya. Terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Pansy bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku sudah muak melihat dirimu yang bermasa bodoh. Apakah hanya karena Raja tak berada di sini kau bisa bersantai dan mengenyampingkan peranmu?"

"Apa yang—""Kau mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik?" sela Pansy tak peduli. Air mukanya berubah masam.

"Di antara kami, kau termasuk yang paling lemah. Bahkan Raja pun sudah muak dengan kelemahanmu."

Nafas Hermione tercekat.

"Karena itulah, hakmu ditahan dan kau takkan mendapatkannya sebelum menyadari peranmu."

"Peran? Peran apa! Kau sendiri masih berteman dengan anak-anak Slytherin itu!" sergah Hermione keras. Kedua matanya melotot. Warna wajahnya berubah merah karena amarah.

Pansy menatapnya datar.

"Karena, aku sanggup membunuh mereka."

Hermione membeku.

"Raja menyadarinya, karena itu Raja tak mengatakan apa pun." Sontak, Hermione menarik nafas geram.

"Omong kosong! Raja tidak mungkin —""Tahu apa kau tentang Raja?"

Hermione terhenyak.

"Sqied benar. Kau memang selalu berkhayal tinggi tentang Raja. Intinya, kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Pansy merendahkannya.

Mengingatkannya pada sosok yang dengan kata-katanya mampu menghancurkan perdirian dan mentalnya.

Sqied.

Ya, kata-kata Pansy terdengar seperti ciri Sqied.

Seperti Sqied...

"Kau tahu, aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Permainan 'teman-temanan' itu cukup mengasyikkan. Tapi, aku tak mungkin terus bermain, 'kan? Ah ya, tentu saja. Aku kan tak seperti dirimu—" Bibirnya berkedut, "—yang bermain dan melupakan hal yang penting."

"...Kau—kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Hermione lemah. Ia tak bisa membantah pernyataan gadis itu. Pada kenyataannya, ia memang melupakan sesuatu yang penting selama ini.

Pansy menelengkan kepalanya. "Seperti apa?"

"Mereka peduli padamu, kau tahu. Tapi, kenapa kau malah..."

"Kau tuli, ya?" Tatapannya berubah dingin, "aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau itu hanya 'permainan'."

Hermione mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan batin saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Terbayang di pikirannya wajah orang-orang yang dulu datang memaksa untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Pada Pansy yang saat itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Tak ada pertemanan yang sesungguhnya di dalam Slytherin. Semua itu hanya permainan. Kau hanya akan dimanfaatkan. Kemudian, dibuang ketika dianggap tak berguna," jelas Pansy tanpa menunjukkan emosi apa pun. Seolah ia sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

Hermione menjatuhkan tatapannya. Ia kembali menelan gumpalan yang seolah terus berkumpul di tenggorokannya.

"H—hei, Pansy... Kau tahu saat kau...sakit dulu..." Nada suaranya bergetar, "mereka khawatir padamu...sangat khawatir!"

Pansy tak terpengaruh.

Sama sekali tak terpengeruh.

"Aku tahu mereka datang ke Hospital Wing saat itu. Dan aku tidak peduli."

Si gadis Gryffindor membeku. Lambat-lambat mengangkat wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi horor.

"...kau tahu?"

Pansy menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengulas seringai mencemooh.

"Kami sudah mengaturnya, Hermione Granger. Sejak awal, kau telah terjebak dalam rencana kami," ucapnya mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu.

Manik coklat menatap nanar.

"Kami?" Ia bernafas dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa, oksigen terasa sesak di paru-parunya.

Pansy tertawa kecil.

"Sqied, Viktor, dan—" Ia menahan senyum senang di bibirnya,"—aku."

Hermione menutup erat kedua matanya. Berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan terlupakan ketika ia bangun. Ia merasa dibodohi. Ah, tidak. Dia memang bodoh. Untuk apa memercayai orang yang telah menipunya sebelumnya?

Dadanya sesak.

Lehernya serasa dicekik dengan kejam.

Air mata itu... air mata itu...

**Jangan menangis! Kuatlah!**

Kuatlah...

Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

"Kau mempermainkanku, Parkinson?" tanyanya lirih.

Pansy tersenyum mengejek.

"Berterimakasihlah, Granger. Karena, kami berhasil menyadarkanmu sebelum Raja turun tangan atas tingkahmu yang selalu bermasa bodoh itu."

Hermione tak akan melupakan saat itu.

Saat dimana seorang Pansy Parkinson memandangnya dengan sorot mata mencela.

Dengan nada mencemoohnya yang begitu familiar.

Dan pergi meninggalkannya seolah ia tak penting untuk diladeni.

"Haha..." tawa tanpa nada keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, sedang kedua alisnya mengernyit kecewa. "Aku ini... bodoh, ya?"

**.**

**.**

"**...bodoh."**

**Kupikir kita sudah berteman.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang penuh nada khawtir itu menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Memaksa potret familiar seseorang terlintas di pikirannya.

Gadis itu menelan tangis yang hendak keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia tak akan menunjukkannya di depan orang ini. Itu akan merusak harga dirinya sebagai—

—apa?

Gryffindor?

**.**

**.**

"**Kau adalah wadah Roh."**

**.**

**.**

"**Kami tidak berteman."**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu lantas berdiri tegak. Kedua matanya menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tatapannya yang lemah itu tampak kosong. Seolah tak ada emosi yang tersisa di sana.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Menatapnya geram dengan dua alis menekuk dalam.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai mengejek.

"Ha, kau seperti sedang menangis saja," Hermione. Dengan susah payah laki-laki itu menelan kata terakhir. Membuat kalimatnya seolah menggantung.

Eh?

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Kedua bola mata mereka berdua melebar terkejut.

Tatkala setetes air mata mengalir di pipi sang gadis.

**.**

**.**

Aa,

padahal gadis itu susah payah menahannya.

Berpikir bahwa air mata itu tak akan mengalir.

Mungkin karena laki-laki itu mengatakannya.

Bahwa ia seolah sedang menangis.

Akhirnya, air mata itu tumpah juga.

**.**

**.**

2 murid beda asrama itu hanya terdiam membisu. Draco tampak hendak mendekatinya, namun tertahan. Seolah ia memang ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Mungkin karena itulah, dia memilih pergi. Meninggalkan Hermione dalam kegelapan yang menjadi tanggungannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Hermione Granger akan selalu sendiri.

Memang harus sendiri.

"Aku tidak butuh teman."

Nada suara bergaung hampa.

"...Kami tak butuh teman."

Wadah Roh itu menatap langit-langit tanpa minat.

Seolah tak ada lagi emosi yang tersisa di sana.

**xxx**

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan anggun di koridor sepi sore itu. Anggun. Gentleman. Khas bangsawan. Rambut kuning cerah panjang yang diikat tinggi menjadi satu. Permata emerald yang penuh dengan rahasia. Dan wajah yang menyimpan banyak topeng.

Ia menarik perhatian.

Ketampanan dan keanggunannya menarik lirikan dari gadis-gadis yang melihatnya. Lirikan malau-malu para gadis dan iri para laki-laki. Mengikuti dan membuntutinya diam-diam. Mencari tahu siapa laki-laki pirang berwajah tampan itu. Namun, hal yang sama selalu terjadi. Jika bukan karena kehilangan jejak, maka mereka akan menemukannya berdiri di depan Gargoyle, menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia pernah nyaris menunjukkan wajah aslinya pada seorang gadis nekat yang keras kepala membuntutinya, namun kedatangan Ein dan hujaman tajam kedua matanya membuat laki-laki itu kembali menahan diri. Untuk menghindari kejadian itu terulang lagi, ia memilih berjalan di tempat sepi daripada kembali menarik perhatian murid-murid di sekolah ini.

"Jack."

Seseorang memanggil di depan sana. Dengan tenang berdiri di samping tiang. Tangan kanannya melambai dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak berbeda dengan senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada semua orang; ramah. Air muka si pemuda pirang berubah muram, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan.

"Viktor," balasnya seraya berhenti di depan laki-laki Bulgaria itu. Viktor menatapnya sejenak seolah menyadari sesuatu sebelum tersenyum miring. Jack menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa maumu?"

"Bukan hal penting. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Biasa saja." Viktor tersenyum misterius seolah mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu berbohong. Jack menatapnya bosan. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kepentinganmu?"

Seniornya memalingkan wajah memandang gubuk Hagrid di luar sana. "Karkaroff sepertinya tak senang jika peserta Dumstrang tak menyiapkan diri untuk kompetisi tahun ini," ujarnya santai. Sekilas Jack menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud laki-laki itu.

"Kita berdua tahu kenapa kau dikirim ke Britannia oleh Rajamu, Viktor," desisnya memperingati. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau datang atas permintaan Ein pada Rajamu. Dan kau tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk urusan manusiamu, 'kan?"

Viktor menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Raja Ein tak suka jika kita menarik perhatian, bukan?"

Sepasang permata emerald berkilat berbahaya. "Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk segera memutuskan kontrak dengan kompetisi membosankan itu dan mengundang rasa penasaran siswa tentang bagaimana kau melakukannya."

"Aku tahu. Kau tak berpikir kalau aku bodoh, 'kan?" Viktor tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Jack menggeram.

"Teruskan saja patrolimu dan aku akan meneruskan pekerjaanku seperti sebelumnya," desisnya mengakhiri. Tidak suka dengan sikap Viktor yang hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Dan membuatnya seperti lelucon yang paling enak ditertawakan di dunia.

"Satu lagi."

Jack menatapnya tidak sabar. Entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali menendang seorang laki-laki Bulgaria berumur 17 tahun, penyihir, dan bersekolah di Durmstrang, terutama yang bermarga Krum.

Viktor tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sepertinya melupakan 'mainan' yang bersembunyi, Jack."

Juniornya menatapnya bosan.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata-kata yang tak dimengerti. Langsung saja. Maksudmu 'mata-mata' itu?" Viktor hanya meliriknya sekilas dan Jack menghela nafas. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku melupakan yang satu itu?" tanyanya menantang.

Viktor tersenyum menyesal.

"Kesalahanku yang salah paham dengan kemampuanmu mengorganisir masalah. Ah ya, dan kau pun tak usah menghitung masalah yang kau lemparkan padaku."

Raut wajah Jack berubah kesal. Tahu bahwa laki-laki itu kembali mempermainkannya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Viktor." Jack kembali mendesis, "apa yang ingin—"**"Hei, kau!" **

Dua orang itu lantas menoleh saat mendengar suara lantang yang tak jauh di dekat mereka. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dari mereka berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan menatap dendam ke arah...Jack?

Oh, cukup berani.

"Draco Malfoy?" Si pemuda pirang menggumam dengan wajah tak tertarik. Sebelum senyum aneh terulas di bibirnya.

Sepertinya anak bermarga Malfoy itu akan mengutuk harinya saat bertemu dengan Jack di saat yang SANGAT tidak tepat.

**.**

**.**

Draco baru saja meninggalkan Hermione dan sadar bahwa ia mengambil rute yang salah. Kedua matanya melirik ke belakang, berharap mendapati sesosok gadis berambut ikal di sana. Namun, nihil. Ia tak menemukan apa pun. Sorot matanya berubah khawatir.

"Hermione..." dia sepertinya dalam masalah...

Draco menghela nafas berat.

'Oke, Draco! Kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi! Dia bukan siapa-siapa! Bukan siapa-siapa! Tak ada hubungannya denganmu,' pikirnya seraya memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

"...Ini pertama kalinya, ya? Aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu," bisiknya tanpa nada. Tanpa sadar matanya menangkap dua orang yang tengah berbicara. Kedua matanya menyipit geram tatkala melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang begitu familiar.

"Hei, kau!"

'Viktor Krum dan si pirang brengsek rupanya berteman, ya? Pantas saja mukanya sama-sama menyebalkan,' pikirnya tak senang. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat tak suka dengan laki-laki Bulgaria itu sejak melihatnya bersama Hermione. Dengan amarah tertahan ia mendekati dua orang itu, tanpa menyadari senyum aneh yang sempat terulas di bibir si rambut kuning cerah.

**.**

**.**

Viktor menahan senyum. 'Kau?' pikirnya sambil tertawa dalam hati. Entah anak ini harus dibilang berani atau bodoh. Dengan tidak sopan memanggil Jack seperti itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jack, ya?

Viktor menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan raut wajah yang seolah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi saat melihat senyum aneh yang sekilas terukir di wajah laki-laki itu. Anak berambut putih ini benar-benar jatuh dalam kesialan.

Draco berhenti dua langkah di depan mereka. Kedua matanya tajam menatap si rambut kuning cerah dengan wajah masam. Belum juga laki-laki di depannya bertanya, Draco lantas menyelanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Her—Pansy?" tanyanya serius.

Jack menelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya berkedut sinis.

"Anak yang sopan."

Draco menekuk alis keheranan.

Laki-laki di depannya mengulas senyum yang tak mencapai kedua matanya.

"Aku suka anak yang sopan—"

Tanpa sadar, anak laki-laki itu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Menyadari nada tak ramah dalam suara pemuda itu.

Jack menyeringai.

"—sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhnya," desisnya dan kedua permata abu-abu membelalak. Draco menarik tongkat sihirnya cepat dan mengacungkannya ke arah laki-laki itu.

Jack menaikkan alis dengan senyum membodohi.

Viktor memandang ekspresi junior yang lebih muda dari mereka itu dari ekor matanya. Air mukanya menunjukkan tawa tertahan. Well, selama Jack tak melangkah dari posisinya, maka ia tak punya alasan untuk menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco menoleh tegang ke arah Viktor yang baru saja menyuarakan namanya.

"Kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa kau tengah bertanya pada orang yang salah, ya?" tanya Viktor dengan senyum kecil. Draco berjengit menjauh saat pemuda itu mencondongkan badannya.

Jack tertawa kecil.

Menghujamkan tatapan khas-nya.

Sorot mata mengejek yang membuat Draco Malfoy berkeringat dingin.

Tak pernah sebelumnya, ia melihat tatapan yang lebih dingin dan kejam daripada pemuda ini. Tak sedikitpun ia tahu bahwa laki-laki ini adalah seorang pembunuh.

Assassin kelas atas.

"K-kau—""Kau sudah ketakutan?"

Jack menyelanya dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Draco menggeram dengan wajah memerah malu. Sepertinya dia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia hanya dipermainkan. Tangannya mengerat pada tongkat sihirnya. Satu lambaian dan satu mantra saja, dia bisa membalas perlakuan dua orang di depannya itu. Baru saja ia hendak melambaikan tongkatnya, suara Viktor Krum mencegatnya.

"Hentikan, Draco Malfoy." Viktor mengulas senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Ia menekan anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapannya yang berubah dingin, "kau tak tahu siapa yang kau lawan."

"Kau mau melawan_**ku**_?" Jack menaikkan alis dengan senyum menahan tawa. Laki-laki di sampingnya menekuk alis saat mendengar nada suaranya yang berubah. Oh, tidak lagi.

"Jangan kau pikir karena kau lebih tua, aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu," desis Draco, mengabaikan peringatan Viktor. Sepasang permata emerald berkilat.

Seringainya berubah aneh.

Dan Draco Malfoy merasa baru saja disiram air dingin.

Saat kaki pemuda itu hendak mengambil langkah ke depan—

**Grep.**

—dengan tenang, Viktro Krum menangkap bahunya. Melemparkan sorot mata datar yang tampak sebagai peringatan.

Jack Vessalius melemparkan tatapan tak suka dari ekor matanya.

Si pemuda Bulgaria mengabaikannya.

"Sudah cukup, Draco Malfoy," ucapnya lebih tegas. Draco tersentak kaget. Menatap Viktor lama, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakannya sebelum melangkah ke belakang dan berlari secepatnya. Meninggalkan dua pemuda di sana. Dia bersumpah tak akan mau berhadapan langsung dengan dua orang itu, terutama si rambut kuning cerah yang baru saja membuatnya keringatan. Entah bagaimana bisa Pansy dan Hermione Granger mau bersama-sama orang itu! Lihat saja tatapan matanya. Apa itu tak cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia itu orang aneh? Seperti—

Draco berhenti berlari seraya mengatur pasokan udara di paru-parunya.

Pupil abu-abunya bergerak liar ke sudut matanya. Seolah mengharapkan seseorang mengejarnya di belakang sana. Ia mencengkeram tangannya yang gemetar. Sial!

**Laki-laki itu seperti pembunuh!**

**.**

**.**

"Kau selalu merusak kesenanganku," ucap Jack datar seraya menatap punggung murid Slytherin yang baru saja melarikan diri. Viktor menatapnya tajam dari ekor matanya.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang tadi akan kau lakukan," desisnya tajam seraya merebut pena bulu yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan pemuda itu. Jack membiarkannya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan tadi?"

Viktor meremas pena bulu itu di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk sebelum membuangnya ke luar jendela. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya dengan pena bulu itu. Entah menusuk matanya atau lehernya."

Jack tersenyum masam.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," ucapnya tanpa nada seraya berpaling. Melanjutkan perjalanan yang dihentikan Viktor sebelumnya. Pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela hanya menatap punggungnya tanpa minat sebelum air mukanya berubah. Seolah ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Jack."

Jack Vessalius menoleh dengan wajah bosan.

"**Itu**..." Viktor tertawa, "mimpi yang indah, bukan?" tanyanya retoris dengan sorot mata mengejek seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Vessalius yang menatapnya tajam penuh nafsu membunuh.

Mereka berdua tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan 'itu'.

Mimpi menyebalkan tentang peristiwa yang disebabkan oleh mulut cerewet Viktor Krum.

**xxx**

Hagrid duduk di akar besar yang mencuat dari dalam tanah di sebuah pohon besar. Ia menyeka peluh di wajahnya dengan ujung mantel bututnya. Di sebelahnya, Fang menggonggong menyalak tanpa henti pada pemandangan yang tak jauh berada di hadapan mereka. Hagrid menariknya mendekat dan mengelusnya tenang, membuat Fang menggeram di tenggorokan.

"...Akhirnya," ucap Hagrid dengan rasa syukur yang di nada suaranya. Matanya kembali memerhatikan sebuah pohon aneh yang batangnya terbagi dua di bagian tengah, menyerupai sebuah portal oval. Tangannya mengambil secarik kertas yang merupakan peta dadakan yang ia buat selama menjelajahi Hutan Terlarang. Ia menandai 'X' di sebuah tempat.

Krakk!

Bukan.

Bukan karena suara kecil yang memecah keheningan itu yang membuat Hagrid mematung. Melainkan akibat dari suhu udara yang tiba-tiba turun secara drastis. Membuat tubuh setengah raksasa Hagrid menggigil kedinginan. Dengan segera ia menarik Fang bersamanya dan berdiri dari akar pohon tempatnya beristirahat. Ia tak memedulikan kerikil yang nyaris membuatnya terpeleset saat ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Fang turut serta di sampingnya. Tertatih-tatih dengan empat kakinya.

Hagrid sama sekali tidak berhenti.

Tak ada niatan baginya untuk berhenti dan kembali beristirahat.

Tatkala ia melihat gradasi warna-warna berdistorsi di dalam portal itu.

Tatkala melihat es yang tiba-tiba menjalar cepat di sekeliling pohon berportal itu.

Ia dan Fang tak akan berhenti hingga mereka benar-benar sampai di tempat yang aman.

Hagrid tak menyangka bahwa permintaan Ein akan membuatnya merasa terancam seperti ini.

Ah, tidak.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia memang sudah mengetahuinya. Ein sendiri sudah memperingatinya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya bersedia mengabulkan permintaan itu?

Mungkin—

Mungkin karena Ein jarang meminta apa pun dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Terlebih kepada Dumbledore.

Ya.

Ein memang jarang membuka mulut untuk meminta pada orang lain.

Terlebih kepada Dumbledore.

Terlebih kepada Dumbledore.

**.**

**.**

Ah, ya...

Ein,

dimana kau sekarang?

Kau tahu,

tak ada yang mengharapkan kematianmu.

Terutama Dumbledore.

Karena itu, cepatlah pulang.

**.**

**.**

Jauh di suatu tempat,

si wadah Roh Api bertahan sekuat tenaga.

Berusaha menyelamatkan jiwa yang telah ditopang oleh pengorbanan banyak orang itu.

Jiwanya.

Itulah jiwanya.

Yang lahir dari harapan.

Dan dibesarkan dengan pengorbanan.

**.**

**_To be continued_**

"Boku wa...baka da."

"Aku ini...bodoh."

—Hisaya Miki, Beelzebub—

Saya ingat kata-kata Hisaya di anime Beelzebub. Saat itu, akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenaran kenapa Oga, teman yang ia kagumi, mengkhianatinya saat SMP dulu. Padahal dulu, ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki penakut yang sering dibully sebelum bertemu dengan Tatsumi Oga yang menghajar orang-orang yang menganiaya dia saat itu. Ia berharap menjadi kuat jika terus bersama-sama dengan Oga, namun Furuichi, satu-satunya teman Oga, membantahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan kuat jika terus bersama Oga dan menyuruhnya melihat Furuichi sendiri yang sudah lama berteman dengan Oga namun tak bertambah kuat sedikit pun. Walaupun memang tak bertambah kuat, namun Miki mendapat motivasi untuk pertama kalinya membela diri saat di-bully. Itu terjadi sejak ia bertemu dengan Oga.

Pertemanan mereka tidak bertahan lama, karena ada suatu peristiwa dimana Oga melindungi Miki dengan cara yang 'tidak biasa'. Cara yang menimbulkan salah paham bagi Miki yang awalnya merasa senang memiliki teman, kini merasa terkhianati. Saat itu Oga melindungi Miki dengan cara memukulnya habis-habisan di depan orang-orang yang ingin membalas dendam terhadap Oga —leader dari pembalas dendam ini adalah orang yang terlibat langsung dengan pem-bully-an Miki yang terakhir. Bahkan Oga mengatakan agar Miki tidak usah bertingkah seperti temannya. Padahal, Miki mengira Oga sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Dan ternyata saat bertemu di SMU dan Miki sudah bertambah kuat dengan jurus rahasia aliran Izumi-nya dan siap menantang Oga untuk berkelahi dengannya, si leader pembalas dendam waktu SMP datang ke sekolah mereka untuk balas dendam lagi sama Oga. Saat itulah akhirnya ia tahu alasan Oga memukulnya waktu SMP itu. Soalnya, saat itu Miki akan pindah ke Nara dan ternyata si leader ini juga akan pindah ke Nara. Oga yang mengetahui hal ini khawatir Miki dijadikan bulan-bulanan balas dendam si leader karena tahu ia dan Miki berteman. Setelah itu, mereka bersama-sama menghajar kawanan si pembalas dendam ini. Miki benar-benar merasa senang dan bangga dengan kenyataan bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bertarung di samping teman yang ia teladani itu. :"3 *I love friendship stories

Yosh!Alhamdulillah, setelah sekian lama fic ini berhasil di-upadte. Di chapter ini, dengan resmi saya mengubah sifat Pansy Parkinson! #tepuk kaki. Jujur saja, saya tidak suka sifat Pansy yang sebelumnya; ceria dan cengeng. Karena, saya telah menetapkan sifat-sifat para wadah Roh yang seharusnya itu seperti apa. Dan sifat Pansy yang seperti itu tidak bisa saya masukkan di dalamnya.

Well, intinya saya membuat tetap membuat Pansy melupakan hal yang menyedihkan baginya, tapi tetap menyadari hakikatnya;sadar diri apa perannya di dunia. Dan dia tetap memgambil sikapnya yang sebelum berteman dengan Hermione. Sebisa mungkin saya tidak ingin ada yang OOC. (_ /\ _) #kayaknya banyak yang OOC, terutama Viktor.

Yosh! Thanks for reading and special thanks untuk reviewers chap sebelumnya! *tebar bulu angsa

Pansy : Heh! Aku akan membalas review kali ini. #mendengus

Hermione : Sudahlah, Parkinson. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau hanya akan—

Pansy : Diam! Dasar penyihir muggle! Seandainya saja aku tak dibayar, mana mungkin—l

Hermione : Stupefy!

#Pansy terkapar tak berdaya

Hermione : Baiklah, pembaca sekalian. Kita mulai dari **megu takuma**-san. Author mengatakan bahwa cepat lambatnya fic ini diupdate tergantung dari deras atau tidaknya ide mengalir di otak author. Mohon bersabar, dan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menyampaikan aspirasinya di kotak review kali ini! #bungkuk dalam-dalam

#tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam studio

***** : E—er... Granger—

Hermione : K—kau!..Ehm, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Malfoy?

Draco : Eh? Ee... ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menyuruhku ke sini... katanya di sini ada toilet...

Hermione : #sweatdrop... To—toilet?

Draco : Ee... iya. Katanya penjaga tolietnya ada di sini juga.

#di studio cuma ada mereka berdua + Pansy yang tengah terkapar

Hermione : Pansy, maksudmu? #menahan tawa

Draco : Ah, bukan...tapi...

Hermione : Tapi?

Draco : Tapi KAMU! HYAHAHAHAHA! #ngakak tak terkendali

#Hermione tersenyum, dengan tenang menarik tongkat sihir

Hermione : Stupefy!

#Draco terkapar tak berdaya

#seseorang mendobrak pintu studio

***** dan *** : 'MIONEEE! MAIN, YUUUUK! !

Hermione : #sweatdrop... Hai, Harry, Ron... E-er, aku lagi kerja, kau tahu. #tersenyum menyesal

Harry : Sudahlah! Kami akan menggantikanmu. Kamu juga kan punya pekerjaan lain. (^v^)b

Ron : Bener, tuh! XD

Hermione : Pekerjaan lain?

Harry : Lho? Bukannya kamu kerja jadi penjaga toilet, ya?

Ron : Iya! Ngomong-ngomong, toiletnya bau! (^D^)

Harry : Toiletnya memang bau. Jangan-jangan, belum kamu bersihkan, ya? Kan tugas penjaga toilet untuk menjaga kebersihan dan kenyamanan toilet, 'Mione. (^_^" )

Ron : Bau! Bau! (/ ^O^)/

#Hermione tersenyum

Hermione : Stupefy!

#Harry dan Ron terkapar tak berdaya

Hermione : Lanjut ke reviewer selanjutnya; **Angel Weasley**? Hmm, apakah dia malaikat penjaga keluarga Weasley? Ron tak pernah cerita kalau mereka punya malaikat penjaga. Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah anak dari bibinya adik neneknya ayahnya kakak ipar dari pihak ayah Ron yang pernah diceritakan Ron itu ya? #biarkan ini menjadi misteri

Baiklah, sepertinya author akan mengupdate fic ini sebulan sekali, hal ini tergantung pada hal-hal yang telah dijawab di pertanyaan sebelumnya. Bingung dengan alur? Angel-san bukanlah reviewer pertama yang mengatakannya. Tapi, sepertinya author tak punya niatan untuk memperbaiki alur-alur sebelumnya. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, Angel-san dan para pembaca sekalian, apabila tidak mengerti alur dari fic ini. m(_*_)m

Chapter ini semoga memenuhi harapan Angel-san mengenai chapter yang agak panjang ^^b. Dan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menyampaikan aspirasinya di kotak review kali ini! #bungkuk dalam-dalam

Yosh! Jaa ne!

Pansy, Draco, Harry, dan Ron : S—see you later, e—eee—aaaaa! ee—aaaa! Aaaa—Yosha ikuzoo!#dikeroyok massa

#Pansy mengambil alih mikrofon

Pansy : Se—see you late—er! E—everyo—ne! #pingsan dengan nada epic


	29. Chapter 29

"**Semua Naga telah lengkap. Perang terakhir akan dimulai. Namun, bagaimana bisa? Jika informasi yang kita miliki tak cukup untuk mendukung kita dalam perang? Kita tak akan bertahan tanpa mengetahui siapa lawan kita sebenarnya."**

Raja Tertinggi berbicara.

Dua wadah yang merupakan tangan kirinya berlutut tanpa bergeming di depannya.

Mereka mendengarkan.

Salah satunya terjebak dalam ketakutan dan keraguan, sedang yang satunya tahu itu.

Kemudian, yang satu terakhir itu membuka suara.

Penuh tekad yang tergambar jelas.

"Biarkan saya yang melakukannya, Yang Mulia."

**.**

**.**

"_Kau selalu berdiri di atas prioritasmu hingga kau kadang tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarmu._

_Aku takut kalau hal ini terus berlanjut—_

—_apakah kau akan melupakanku, Ein?"_

_..._

"Entahlah."

Zui Meng Yi hanya tersenyum.

Tangannya lembut menelusuri sisi wajah gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Taion91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 29 : **Sang Raja Kembali**

**.**

**.**

Einen Kleird berlari secepat mungkin.

Jauh.

Menjauh.

Dia tidak ingin mati.

Tidak boleh.

Dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mati. Sebelum beban yang bertumpuk di pundaknya tertuntaskan satu-persatu. Atau sekaligus. Terserah. Yang utama adalah beban itu terselesaikan. Tuntas. Hingga gadis itu tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia harus tetap hidup.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

Walaupun harus mengorbankan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

Terserah.

"**Semua Naga telah lengkap. Perang terakhir akan dimulai. Namun, bagaimana bisa? Jika informasi yang kita miliki tak cukup untuk mendukung kita dalam perang? Kita tak akan bertahan tanpa mengetahui siapa lawan kita sebenarnya." **Ucapan Yang Mulia sangat menunjukkan perintah sesungguhnya. Dua wadah kepercayaan Yang Mulia tengah berlutut saat mendengarkannya.

Dengan sangat jelas, mereka sadar apa makna ucapan itu. Akan tetapi, salah seorangnya diam-diam menunggu dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar khawatir. Dia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa melaksanakan tugas itu. Tak boleh. Itu akan membahayakan nyawanya.

Itulah sebabnya, hatinya lega saat Zui Meng Yi dengan berani mengangkat wajah. Mengambil langkah pertama untuk melaksanakan tugas itu. Di kala itu, Einen Kleird berhenti gemetar khawatir. Diam-diam, ia menghela nafas lega.

Namun, kini beda lagi situasinya. Dia benar-benar terjepit. Ia tahu bahwa Zui Meng Yi tak akan lama melindungi punggungnya. Ya. Karena, ia melawan musuh yang tak seimbang.

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa bergantung dengan kapasitas energinya dan ketepatan waktu Jack saat membuka pintu segel untuknya. Keberuntungan adalah hal pertama yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Dia tak boleh mati.

Tidak.

Boleh.

Mati.

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kau lahir untuk mewujudkan harapan, my child."<strong>

* * *

><p>Ein menambah kecepatannya. Ia merasakannya. Keberadaan Zui Meng Yi tak lagi tersisa.<p>

"_...__**Ini dia yang kucari..."**_

Kedua permata hitam kelam itu melebar. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sial! Kenapa 'dia' harus menemukannya tepat di depan pintu segel? !

Ein membelakangi pintu segel seraya meloncat anggun ke dalamnya. Dan saat itu juga, dia menyesali tindakannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia jadi bisa melihat sosok yang berbicara tadi. Ein meneguk ludah. Refleks tangannya telah memegang pedang perak yang teracung padanya. Sosok itu meloncat anggun ke arahnya sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ein.

Sosok itu menelengkan kepalanya seraya menatapnya datar.

Dua bola mata merah kosong itu membayanginya.

"_**..Ah, wajah ini... sepertinya pernah kulihat..."**_

Dan Einen Kleird nyaris membeku di tempatnya jika bukan karena kekuatan Sqied yang menariknya ke dalam dimensi segel.

Namun, sayang, sepasang mata merah itu masih membayanginya.

Lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang menuju pada kegilaan.

CRAASSH!

Sang Guren hanya menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Lalu merahnya darah dicipratkan kemana-mana.

"Kh—!"

**.**

Hogwarts merupakan salah satu sekolah sihir yang ada di Skotlandia. Biarpun banyak perbedaan mencolok antara sekolah ini dengan sekolah muggle, namun, Hogwarts tak lepas dari aturan jam malam yang juga diterapkan di sekolah muggle berasrama lainnya. Aturan ini dicanangkan bukan hanya untuk main-main saja. Terang saja, para Prefek dibentuk demi menegaskan aturan ini. Salahkan mantan murid berinisial SB yang telah mendorong terbentuknya aturan ini. Seandainya saja ia mempunyai teknik lebih jitu, tentu kabar spektakuler mengenai kecolongan jubah, seragam, pakaian, bahkan kolor tak akan terkuak di depan publik yang bahkan terus disinggung sampai 20 tahun kemudian. Konon kabarnya, murid ini sebenarnya adalah penjual pakaian di Diagon Alley. Entah apakah rumor itu benar atau tidak, yang penting para murid –bahkan guru— yang pernah menjadi korbannya menyimpan trauma atas kejadian itu. Oleh sebab itu, demi mencegah terulangnya kejadian –memalukan— ini, para dewan guru membentuk Prefek yang terdiri dari murid-murid terpilih. Yang utama adalah anggota Prefek ini bukan dari kalangan keluarga pengusaha yang meraup untung di bidang perdagangan. Terutama pakaian. Dan kolor pastinya.

"Jam 01.23."

Well, simpan untuk seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning cerah yang tengah melirik arloji emasnya dengan raut muka suram. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan aturan jam malam di Hogwarts. Beruntung tak ada Prefek yang melintas di koridornya. Tampaknya laki-laki itu tahu jalan mana yang harus dilalui untuk menghindari para Prefek cerewet di sana. Terlebih ia tak memakai penerang apa pun seolah ia tahu apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pemuda itu sampai di tempat tujuannya. Terlihat ia tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat malam, Willow," sapanya santai dan si pohon Dedalu di depannya tampak menunduk, menghujani si pemuda dengan daun-daunnya yang hijau. Sqied berpaling. Melakukan kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini menyita jam tidurnya. Membuka pintu segel.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Sriiing!

Formasi segel vertical yang terbentuk dari cahaya kebiruan perlahan melebar dan naik dari atas tanah. Sqied menekuk kedua alisnya. Merasakan keanehan yang tak biasa.

"Ini..." bisiknya saat kedua matanya membelalak. Mendadak cahaya kebiruan berubah menjadi emas terang. Laki-laki itu mendecih seraya memaksa tangannya yang tiba-tiba gemetar untuk bergerak. Telapak tangannya tampak meraih dan mencengkeram sesuatu tak kasat mata sebelum menariknya ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian, sesosok tubuh keluar dari dalam segel. Saat itu juga, si pemuda segera melambaikan tangannya dan pintu segel menghilang.

Ia bernafas berat dan tak beraturan. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang ia selamatkan detik sebelumnya adalah mangsa malaikat kematian. Sorot matanya yang keras bergerak ke arah orang itu. Einen Kleird yang juga bernafas keras dan tidak teratur saat terduduk di tanah. Laki-laki itu menelan ludah. Menenggelamkan pertanyaan yang ada di tenggorokannya.

Ya.

Ia tak bisa bertanya sekarang. Tak bisa saat ia melihat pedang Ein masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Kedua matanya yang membelalak keras. Dan darah yang membasahi jubah putih gadingnya. Serta...

Sqiedefs Knighstroot kembali meneguk ludah.

"Ein... tanganmu kirimu..." ucapnya gemetar, "...dimana?"

Ein menatapnya datar. Dari nafasnya yang tidak teratur serta peluh yang terus menetes, sangat jelas bahwa ia tengah kelelahan. Ia menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Cari sendiri," desisnya parau. Sqied mengusap poninya ke belakang sebelum mengedarkan pandangan. Kedua matanya lantas terpatri pada benda yang tergeletak tak jauh di belakang Ein. Ia menggeretakkan giginya sebelum berjalan mengambil...potongan lengan penuh darah gadis itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengubah wujudnya dan membopong Ein yang mulai tak sadarkan diri. Kakinya melesat lurus ke Hospital Wing. Sepertinya ia akan mengganggu jam istirahat madam Pomfrey.

**.**

**.**

Suara di dalam ruangan itu terdengar hingga keluar. Seperti seseorang yang sedang memukul sesuatu tanpa henti. Segera saja menarik perhatian Dumbledore dan Snape yang berada di luar ruangan.

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

"Ein! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam! ? Bukan pintunya, Ein!" Dumbledore memanggil dengan tegas. Snape memutar-mutar _handle_ pintu dengan tidak sabar, berusaha membuka pintu di depannya itu.

Duk!

Traak!

Mereka menahan nafas saat suara yang lebih keras terdengar dari dalam ruangan terkunci itu.

Draak!

"EIIINN! Buka pintunya!"

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Cukup sudah.

"Alohomora!"

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan paksa, memperlihatkan Snape yang tampak menahan nafas dan Albus yang berwajah masam dan beberapa guru yang mengintip di balik badan dua orang itu. Detik sebelumnya mereka memaksa masuk, namun sekarang mereka malah terdiam di pintu. Albus memejamkan kedua matanya saat menghela nafas berat. Kedua permata birunya terpatri pada anak itu.

Ya.

Einen Kleird dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terkepal kuat. Pecahan-pecahan keramik berhamburan di sekitarnya, sekilas terlihat bagai kelopak bunga yang bertebaran. Darah yang menetes-netes dari buku-buku jarinya yang lecet. Sorot matanya tajam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan. Ia seolah bersiap membunuh targetnya.

Giginya bergemeletuk geram.

Nada suaranya rendah dan mengancam.

"Senang dengan apa yang kalian lihat, eh?"

Albus Dumbledore bersumpah bahwa baru saja ia melihat kedua mata anak itu berkilat merah.

Marah.

Marah!

"**Aku mengerti. Kau marah karena kau punya masa kecil yang berbeda. Rumit. Bukankah begitu, Ein?... Atau... karena sesuatu yang lain?"**

"**...bukan... hanya saja..."**

Apa?

Ah, ya...

...Benar juga...

**Kenapa aku marah?**

**.**

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua bola hitam kelam yang lurus menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ein mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dua kali. Sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tengah terbaring di Hospital Wing. Iris hitam itu langsung bergerak ke sudut matanya. Mendapati lengan kirinya yang telah kembali utuh. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Tenggorokannya sakit. Hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tubuhnya tak bertenaga. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Ein tak suka dengan dirinya yang melemah seperti ini. Namun, bukan berarti dia membencinya. Hanya saja, ia merasa seolah sedang diperingati. Tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya. Ah, benar juga. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ein," seseorang berbicara dari sampingnya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Ein tak menjawabnya. Matanya begerak ke arah kiri, kembali memeriksa tangan kirinya yang sudah tersambung tanpa menyisakan bekas luka. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap langit-langit dalam diam dan pemuda di sampingnya hanya diam dan menunggu. Menunggu perintahnya yang tak pernah datang.

"Pelan-pelan," gumam Jack seraya berdiri dan membantu gadis itu saat ia hendak bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia masih berdiri sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan kembali duduk. Manik emeraldnya hanya memperhatikan ekspresi gadis yang tak menunjukkan apa-apa itu.

Seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Dalam hati ia tersenyum miris.

Bodoh. seharusnya dia memang sudah tahu akan begini jadinya jika dia kembali. Tak pernah menunjukkan apa-apa. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Lagipula, dia memang pandai menyembunyikan emosi.

Ein memang tak bisa ditebak.

Padahal mereka sudah bersama selama lebih dari 5 tahun, namun ia tetap tak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis di depannya ini. Aah, dia memang seharusnya sudah tahu. Oh, dia memang sudah tahu. Sejak awal bertemu, Ein telah membangun dinding tebal di antara mereka.

Di antara dia dan kehidupan.

Tapi, pemuda itu yakin bahwa samar-samar beberapa orang mengenali Ein. Mengetahui rahasia yang ia diamkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Termasuk pemuda itu sendiri.

Padahal, mereka adalah—

"Kh! Uhukk!"

Sepasang permata emerald melebar penuh keterkejutan.

Entah sejak kapan, darah menetes dari sela-sela jari tangan yang Ein gunakan untuk membungkam mulutnya. Batuknya.

Graakk! !"EIINN! !"

Suara pemuda itu lebih keras daripada suara kursi yang jatuh.

"Ohokk! Uhukk! !"

"MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY! !"

Poppy Pomfrey yang sedang memilah-milah obat di kantornya nyaris meloncat ke langit-langit. Botol-botol obat di atas baki berhamburan di lantai, sementara matron itu berusaha meredakan kecepatan detak jantungnya.

"MADAM POMFREY! ! !" Panggilan ketiga sudah cukup untuk memaksa wanita itu berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ya Tuhan! EIN!" Wanita itu berusaha mengambil nafas saat melihat selimut yang digunakan Jack untuk menahan batuk gadis yang mulutnya berlumuran darah. Dengan cekatan ia menarik tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan beberapa mantra.

Namun, tak ada yang terjadi. Batuk itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan membuat Ein kewalahan karena tenggorokannya yang serasa terbakar.

"Uhukk! Sn—ap—'hok-!" Gadis itu berusaha berbicara, melawan batuk yang mendera tenggorokannya dan gumpalan darah yang meluap.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jack Vessalius berlari secepatnya meninggalkan Madam Pomfrey yang sibuk menenangkan batuk berdarah Ein.

Menuju Kelas Ramuan.

Severus Snape.

**.**

**.**

Severus Snape tidak mengharapkan peristiwa mengejutkan untuk hari itu. Tidak dan tidak sama sekali.

Kecuali, satu hal. Tapi, sayangnya itu tidak penting. Intinya, selama pelajaran berlangsung, Hermione Granger hanya berdiam diri jauh di barisan belakang. Serta merta murid-murid lainnya langsung heboh dan mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Entah apa yang merubah si Nona-Tahu-Segalanya menjadi pendiam seperti itu. Snape memang tahu akan begitu jadinya, sejak melihat anak itu bersama dua 'orang' itu. Terang saja, itu tidak mengejutkan sama sekali.

Kelas begitu tenang. Snape cukup mengapresiasinya. Sayang sekali, dia tak bisa bersantai lama-lama saat—

BRAAKK!

—seorang pemuda nekat mendobrak pintu kelas Ramuannya.

"PROFESSOR!"

Snape mengerutkan hidungnya tidak suka. Sqiedefs Knightsroot atau Jack atau apa-pun-namanya datang artinya berita buruk.

"Kau tak perl—""—Saya mohon untuk ikut saya sekarang!"

Dan Severus Snape tak bertanya apa pun saat mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan. Setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam yang bermakna: pelajari buku kalian SEKARANG!

Ia tak memedulikan 2 anak perempuan yang berdiri curiga saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Sqied?" gumam Pansy dan Hermione bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

"Ada ap—"

"Ein tiba-tiba batuk darah!"

Snape menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Dia sudah kembali?"

"Tadi malam!"

Snape memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat seolah berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Dengar, Jack. Ramuan yang saya berikan seharusnya cukup untuk beberapa bulan. Dan saya memberikannya seminggu yang lalu."

Jack menggeram.

"Aku tidak peduli, Professor. Tapi, Ein membutuhkan kehadiran anda dan –untuk jaga-jaga—ramuan itu juga."

Wajah Snape berubah dingin.

"Kalian benar-benar..." dia tak pernah melanjutkan ucapannya -yang malah terdengar seperti geraman kesal- saat melewati Jack dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah kantornya. Dimana ia menyimpan berbagai macam ramuan.

**xxx**

Ein sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara ketika ia bersandar di bantal yang disusun tinggi di belakangnya. Madam Pomfrey baru saja meninggalkannya untuk mengambil ramuan-ramuan penyembuh yang baru. Wanita itu sudah mengganti selimut 'kotor' dengan yang baru, hingga membuat Ein merasa bahwa batuk darah yang ia alami sebelumnya itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun, noda merah kering di kerah bajunya memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali membukanya dan melihat pembaringan kosong di seberang. Ia bahkan tak melirik orang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu berhenti di sampingnya.

"Ein, Profesor Dumbledore ada di depan. Beliau ingin menjengukmu."

Tangan gadis itu sekilas tampak mengejang. Ia diam sejenak dan Jack menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Panggilkan Madam Pomfrey." Suara gadis itu parau. Namun, ia tak memedulikannya.

"Baik." Jack segera melangkah pergi, kemudian kembali dengan Madam Pomfrey yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau ingin muntah?" Matron rumah sakit itu lantas menempelkan punggung tangannya dengan kening Ein. Gadis itu membiarkannya.

"Profesor Dumbledore akan datang kemari. Saya tidak ingin ada darah di sini."

Madam Pomfrey menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menangkap maksud gadis itu saat melihat noda darah di bajunya. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tongkat sihir dari sakunya dan kemudian melambaikannya.

"Scourgify."

Jack hanya diam memerhatikan.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu. Silahkan masuk, Profesor," ucap Jack seraya membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dumbledore tersenyum ramah, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ein yang kini memandang ke arahnya. Sedangkan, Jack berdiri di pintu. Memandang ke arah dua orang yang kini terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu dari jauh.

Tampak Dumbledore menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Ein dengan kasih sayang sebelum menyandarkan kepala anak itu dadanya. Jack tak bisa melihat ekspresi Dumbledore yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya. Apalagi raut wajah Ein yang sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun. Jack tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mengetahui satu informasi pun dari pembicaraan itu. Cukup membingungkan melihat hubungan antara dua orang itu. Sementara, Ein merupakan satu dari sekian banyak manusia anti-sosial yang hidup di dunia ini. Entah bagaimana bisa ia tampak diistimewakan oleh Dumbledore.

Jack bukannya iri. Tidak, dia memang tidak iri, hanya saja tindakan orang tua itu cukup mengejutkan. Bertahan bersama Ein, padahal Ein sendiri sudah melarangnya, cukup memperlihatkan bahwa itu adalah tindakan bunuh diri.

Dumbledore memang seolah tidak mempermasalahkan itu bunuh diri atau tidak. Tapi, apapun yang ada di antara mereka, itulah yang membuat Dumbledore tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Ein. Dia selalu datang menjenguk saat tahu bahwa Ein berada di Hospital Wing. Selalu berbicara dengan nada ramah walaupun Ein membalasnya dengan nada sebaliknya.

Meskipun demikian, Jack selalu mendapati bahwa Dumbledore selalu berdiri di tempat yang seharusnya. Sebisa mungkin sadar diri untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan wadah Roh.

Ah, ya...

Dumbledore hanya memerhatikan Ein.

Bukan wadah Roh.

**.**

**.**

"Kau melamun, Jack?" Dumbledore tersenyum jenaka di depannya. Jack menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum rahasia. Ia tak menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Dan lagi-lagi, Dumbledore menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah melamun.

Selalu seperti itu.

Dumbledore datang.

Ein menginginkan privasi.

Kemudian, Jack menunggu dan memerhatikan dari jauh.

Sebenarnya dia tengah melamun.

Dan Dumbledore akan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Selalu seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Masih banyak tugas yang harus dilakukan oleh orangtua sepertiku," ujarnya seraya tertawa. Jack mengangguk sopan, kemudian Dumbledore menghilang di balik pintu. Hening sejenak, sementara suara langkah Dumbledore di koridor perlahan lenyap.

"Menjagalah di luar, Jack."

Jack tak perlu mengangkat wajah untuk melihat orang yang telah menyuruhnya demikian. Ia mengangguk.

"Baik."

Dia keluar.

Meninggalkan Ein sendirian di Hospital Wing yang masih tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya.

Madam Pomfrey memutuskan untuk memadamkan lampu.

Berharap agar gadis itu mau beristirahat sejenak.

Ah, ia tahu ini akan selalu terjadi jika Dumbledore datang menjenguk Ein. Selalu seperti ini. Ein seolah tak ada minat untuk melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya diam tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. Dan kembali meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendirian.

Madam Pomfrey menutup pintu rumah sakit sederhana yang diurusnya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu Jack yang berdiri di depan pintu. Senyumnya seolah berusaha menenangkan. Namun, Jack seolah tak melihatnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap pemuda itu.

Dua kata untuk kerja kerasnya. Itu sudah cukup bagi matron rumah sakit itu. Wanita itu pun berlalu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada pemuda itu.

Jack tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia bertindak sesuai apa yang diperintahkan.

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa menit ia bergeming diposisinya.

Membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di punggungnya. Membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Einen Kleird seolah tengah menerawang.

Namun, di kegelapan itu sesuatu memantulkan sinar bulan.

Yang mengalir turun di pipi sang gadis.

Di dalam kegelapan air itu menetes dalam kilauan bulan.

Di dalam sunyinya malam,

gadis itu meneteskan air mata tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau terlahir dari harapan, my child."**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Dan dibesarkan dengan pengorbanan."**_

**.**

**.**

_**Ein,**_

_**kau mengingatnya? Malam saat kedua matamu menggelap penuh ambisi?**_

Anak kecil itu mendongak menatap si pemilik permata merah yang tubuhnya menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Dua makhluk berbeda dunia saling berhadapan dalam keheningan malam. Sosok berseragam perang yang agung mengemukakan pertanyaan tanpa suara. Seolah ia hanya berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

Anak kecil itu memecah keheningan.

"Namaku Einen Kleird..."

Nada suaranya menggantung seolah masih ada kata yang diam di tenggorokannya.

Sosok agung di hadapannya menatapnya tanpa geming.

"**Aku akan memenuhi janji yang telah diberikan oleh wadah terdahulu padamu."**

Kedua kelopak mata anak kecil itu menyipit. Bibirnya merapat tipis saat lengkungannya menunjukkan kekecutan akan rasa asam kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

Anak itu menahan gemuruh kesakitan di dadanya.

Tubuh itu bukan lagi dalam kuasanya.

Hidup seharusnya bukan miliknya lagi.

Dia seharusnya tak berada di dunia ini lagi.

Ia tak berdaya.

Ia mengatakan rahasia tanpa suara.

Karena melawan kematian,

ia kehilangan kuasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack menoleh ke suara ketukan berat sepatu di ujung koridor. Cahaya lampu menampakkan sosok yang datang dari kegelapan. Sekilas mata kiri Jack mengejang, membuat tatapan matanya berubah tidak suka detik itu. Ia menahan geraman di tenggorokannya saat melihat sosok Viktor Krum yang berhenti tepat di bawah lampu koridor.

"Selamat malam, Jack."

Jack tak menghiraukannya.

Viktor tertawa kecil. Tanpa keramahan dan jelas tidak berasal dari hati.

"Yang Mulia sudah kembali, ya kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangannya di Hogwarts, senyum dengki terulas di bibirnya.

Jack Vessalius menatapnya geram dari sudut matanya.

Ia yakin, Viktor Krum akan menjebaknya ke dalam masalah kali ini.

**.**

**.**

"_**Kau...**_

_**yang membunuh Sqiedefs Knightsroot?"**_

**.**

**.**

Setahu Blaise, Draco Malfoy jarang dekat dengan perempuan. Biarpun dekat ia hanya akan menyombongkannya di depan Hermione Granger—entah apa tujuannya, kemudian mencampakkannya begitu saja. Draco membiarkan perempuan itu menyentuhnya saat ia berada di tempat umum, namun tidak saat mereka berada di asrama Slytherin atau tempat sepi—dia malah akan menghardik perempuan itu jika menyentuhnya. Namun, entah sudah berapa lama, Draco tak lagi mengambil perempuan sebagai tropinya. Ia terlihat lebih sering sendiri dan...mengganggu Granger, seolah ia tak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan.

Karena itu, Blaise terkejut sekaligus heran terhadap perempuan yang ia temukan dekat dengan Draco baru-baru ini.

Saat itu, ia baru saja turun dari tangga dan melihat belakang kepala Draco menyembul di sofa, dan juga kepala berambut hitam –yang terlalu dekat—di sampingnya.

"Draco?"

Draco Malfoy tak menanggapinya. Dengan sikap malas duduk di sofa dengan perkamen di tangannya. Dan seorang gadis berkuncir dua bergelut manja di sampingnya. Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya sebelum tersenyum ceria.

"Namaku," permata biru pucatnya berkerling aneh, "Valerie Reverie."

Blaise menaikkan alis saat gadis itu tanpa diminta memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat gadis berambut hitam itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher sahabatnya—yang masih duduk membelakanginya. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya mencela saat gadis itu menyandarkan pipinya di kepala Draco.

"Aku pacaran dengan Draco Malfoy."

Blaise Zabini berusaha menahan komentar-komentar pedasnya terhadap gadis itu. Tanpa berbicara banyak, ia kembali ke lantai atas. Entah kenapa udara semakin dingin. Bukankah musim dingin sudah berakhir?

Sayangnya ia tak menyadari, ekspresi masam yang tergambar jelas di wajah si rambut perak.

Dan es yang merambat di kemejanya.

Dari dua tangan gadis bermanik es beku itu.

Di sana, di kedua iris itu, tersembunyi kesadisan dan kekosongan yang sangat.

___To be continued_

**Next:**

"Aneh, bukan, wadah Roh Udara?" ucap Ein, "Kita dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bermuka dua yang tak mampu mengkhianati 'para Raja'." Suaranya mengalir seperti air. Tanpa ekspresi dan tak berasa.

Yosshhaaa! ! Thanks untuk sudah menunggu, membaca, dan me-review chap ini!

Ahahaha,, maaf, ya, baru bisa update sekarang! #saya benar-benar minta maaf.

—**Touch Of Fire—**

**_Rozen91_**


	30. Chapter 30

Dari awal Jack sudah tahu bahwa tatapan remaja laki-laki itu, terhadapnya, penuh dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Seolah itu adalah amarah. Kebencian. Dendam. Penyesalan. Maupun rasa bersalah, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang seolah bercampur baur hingga tak dapat ditentukan dengan baik. Jack tak tahu harus menilai tatapan itu sebagai apa. Remaja itu terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Seolah-seolah, pikirannya kacau dan konsentrasinya berhamburan entah kemana.

"Perkenalkan," mulai remaja itu, "namaku Viktor Krum, wadah Roh Air yang baru di Bulgaria." Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Sesuatu berkilat di kedua matanya dan Jack tak melewatkan itu. Ia memilih untuk ikut bermain di _game _remaja itu—oh ya, dia suka bermain.

"Jack Vessalius, dan dari seragam saya, anda bisa tahu saya wadah Roh apa," ucap Jack penuh kesopanan sembari tersenyum saat menjabat tangan remaja Bulgaria itu. Viktor kemudian menatapnya lurus dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Saat itu, Jack melihat tatapan yang tidak selaras dengan senyum ramah Viktor Krum.

"Jack."

Sontak, Jack menarik kembali tangannya dan mengangguk pada remaja yang lebih tua itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Krum," pamitnya seraya berpaling pergi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," remaja itu berkata, "Jack Vessalius." Berdesis ia mengucapkan nama itu dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Jack mendengarnya—telinganya sangat tajam. Karnanya, ia menoleh kembali dan mendapati remaja itu masih tersenyum padanya. Kedua matanya tersembunyi dalam lengkungan. Agak sulit bagi orang biasa untuk menerka apakah benar remaja itu telah mendesis seperti itu atau bukan. Sayangnya, Jack bukanlah orang biasa. Kedua matanya skeptis menatap laki-laki itu, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu dan membuat orang yang memanggilnya menunggu. Aa, padahal ia masih ingin bermain.

Di seberang sana, Einen Kleird menatap mereka dengan tatapannya yang khas—datar dan tak bisa dibaca. Menunggu wadah Roh Tanah yang baru saja ia panggil.

Sementara, wadah Roh Api Bulgaria menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya seraya melangkah pergi. Ucapannya beberapa detik yang lalu masih terdengar jelas di kedua telinga gadis itu.

"_2 minggu setelah Wigroffa meninggal, Roh Air memilih wadah baru."_

_Laki-laki umur 35 tahun itu tersenyum tipis._

"_Hati-hati, Ein," ucapnya, "wadah ini bisa membaca masa lalu. _

_Hanya dengan kontak mata."_

**.**

**.**

"**Kau yang—**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Line 30** : Naif

**.**

**.**

"—**membunuh Sqiedefs Knightsroot?"**

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan Viktor Krum saat ia menghampiri wadah Roh Tanah Britannia.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Yang tak selaras dengan apa yang tergambar di sorot matanya.

**.**

**.**

Viktor Krum.

Pemuda Bulgaria itu tampan, berbadan atletis, dan ramah—dan suka cari perhatian, namun jarang orang mengetahui yang satu ini. Merupakan salah satu siswa penyihir yang namanya berhasil menjadi juara Piala Api—bersama 3 siswa lainnya. Dalam sekejap, ia telah menjadi idola bagi 2 gender—tampan dan pemain Quidditch terkenal.

Akan tetapi, di balik semua kemegahan poularitas bagai selebriti yang sedang naik daun itu, ia tetaplah seorang manusia.

Dan manusia selalu mempunyai rahasia. Tak terkecuali pemuda yang selalu tersenyum ramah ini. Sayangnya, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membaca ataupun menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pemuda ini. Viktor Krum cukup berhati-hati dengan rahasianya.

Kemudian, dia berbicara dengan keramahan dan keakraban yang menyembunyikan motif aslinya.

"Kau tahu, Hermy-own-ni-ni?" Viktor mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Masalah Ja...Sqied dan Pansy ada di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan tak mengerti. Ia bisa saja mengerti seandainya Viktor tak membuat kalimat ambigu seperti itu.

Viktor tersenyum kecil.

"Pikiran mereka agak...kacau," ucapnya sambil berpikir seolah mencari kata yang tepat selain 'kacau'. Hermione menatapnya tajam.

"Maksudmu mereka gila?"

Pemuda di depannya membuat gestur berpikir. "Tidak—bukan gila, belum sampai maksudku. Sebut saja pikiran mereka agak kacau."

"Kacau?"

Viktor kembali mengulas senyum.

"Kau sendiri pasti sudah pernah melihatnya. Mereka seolah punya dua kepribadian, tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka hanya punya 1 kepribadian yang sering berubah-ubah. Dan itulah yang kusebut sebagai kacau."

"Viktor, aku—aku tak mengerti. Sungguh."

"Well, kita ambil contoh saja, Pansy misalnya. Kau tahu saat kasus Reul Lightning yang berhasil menyusup sampai ke tempat ini? Kau pasti pernah melihat 'Pansy yang berbeda'."

Hermione sedikit berjengit saat mendengar kata-kata 'Pansy yang berbeda'. Membuatnya mengingat peristiwa tak menyenangkan yang membuatnya menggigil saat itu.

Viktor kembali melanjutkan, "Menurutmu 'dia' siapa?"

Hermione tak menjawab.

"'Dia' adalah Pansy."

"Ti—tidak mungkin! Pansy memang suka merendahkan orang lain dan tak segan untuk main tangan, tapi... bukan haus darah seperti itu!" Hermione tergagap.

"'Dia' adalah Pansy. Semua itu adalah Pansy. Awalnya dia memang tak sadar, tapi sekarang dia tahu kalau itulah dirinya."

"A—apa?"

"Dia tahu kalau dia memang haus darah. Dia tahu yang membunuh Torn Perhazel adalah dirinya bukan orang lain, seperti halnya dia menyadarinya saat kasus pemuda Lightning itu.

Itulah yang kusebut kacau. Anak itu mulai tak tahu jati dirinya seperti apa. Yang mana sifat aslinya dan yang bukan, dia tak tahu. Dan akhirnya memilih untuk menggunakan semuanya dan menyatukannya menjadi sifat seorang Pansy Parkinson. Pikirannya terbelit, hingga dia selalu lupa apa tujuannya. Karena itulah, Raja memberikannya 1 perintah yang selalu mengingatkannya saat ia kehilangan arah."

"Perintah? Jangan-jangan yang—!"

"Ya."

Viktor tersenyum tipis.

"**Bunuh semua musuh kita**."

**.**

Viktor tersenyum sembari menatapnya, "kenapa kau marah?"

Hermione menekuk kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Pansy dan Jack adalah orang-orang yang membohongimu, tapi kenapa kau marah saat kusebut mereka agak kacau?"

Gadis di depannya menatapnya sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu." Ketidakpastian jelas dalam suaranya.

Tak menyadari pemuda di depannya tersenyum, namun tak selaras dengan sorot kedua matanya yang melengkung. Ada rasa tidak senang—menyadari tali tak kasat mata antara para wadah Roh Britannia.

**xxx**

Hermione sudah mendengar kabarnya —"Einen Kleird ada di Hospital Wing," ucap Snape dingin, entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba dia bicara seperti itu— dan langsung berlari menuju Hospital Wing. Ia mendapati Raja yang tengah duduk di kursi menghadap jendela dengan selimut di pangkuannya.

"Ra—"

"Hermione." Gadis itu nyaris terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara di sampingnya. Ia mendelik sebal saat melihat Sqied tersenyum puas. Dia mengerjainya.

"Sqiedefs Knightsroot, senang melihatmu di sini," ucapnya dengan nada tak senang. Sqied hanya tersenyum kecil dan terkesan angkuh. Hermione memilih mengabaikannya dan berjalan menghampiri Ein.

"...Selamat pagi, Raja," sapanya. Ein tak membalasnya. "Saya datang segera setelah mendapat kabar dari Profesor Snape."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana kabar Pansy?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tak senang jika harus membahas wadah Roh Air itu.

"D-dia baik-baik saja, kurasa. Dia agak aneh saat kembali. Dia terus ketakutan dan menjadi pendiam, tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali normal."

Hening lagi. Hermione hanya diam. Matanya menatap pundak sang Raja yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau takut, wadah Roh Udara?" Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"A—apa?"

"Kau takut," ulangnya, "karena kau ragu apakah sebenarnya kau normal atau tidak." Itu pernyataan, bukan lagi pertanyaan.

Hermione tersentak.

"Sa-saya—"

"Kau normal," sela Ein datar. "Aneh, bukan, wadah Roh Udara?" katanya lagi, "Kita dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bermuka dua yang tak mampu mengkhianati 'para Raja'." Suaranya mengalir seperti air. Tanpa ekspresi dan tak berasa. Hermione bergeming setelah paham maksud perkataannya. Sqied dan Pansy.

"Daripada itu, aku lebih terkesan mengetahui kau masih waras, wadah Roh Udara. Sungguh suatu keajaiban." Walaupun sang Raja berkata seperti itu, namun Hermione menyadari betul tak ada nada yang membuktikannya. Ein memang tak pernah teredengar keluar dari nada datar ataupun dingin yang selalu ia gunakan. Karena itulah, Hermione tidak tahu harus senang atau apa. Tapi, kemudian Raja berbicara,

"Aku meninggalkanmu bersama tiga orang gila di sini, dan sekarang, aku masih melihat kewarasan yang tajam pada dirimu."

Dan Hermione sadar apa maksud wadah Roh Api, terlebih ia menggunakan kata yang benar-benar 'jujur'. Hermione—wadah Roh Udara yang setia, tentu saja tidak mempermasalahkannya. Raja boleh berbuat sekehendaknya dan Hermione tak punya tempat untuk menghakimi. Masalahnya adalah Hermione mengira Raja kelebihan dalam menghitungnya.

"Tiga?"

Hening.

"Orang yang memberitahukan padamu mengenai kekacauan dua orang lainnya adalah yang ketiga."

Hermione membelalak.

Viktor?

"Si ketiga itulah yang paling pandai menyembunyikan 'kekacauan'nya." Cheshire mendadak muncul di pangkuan Ein—Hermione tidak heran kenapa Ein bisa tahu perbincangannya dengan Viktor.

"Ta—tapi, Raja," Hermione terbata-bata, "dia benar-benar normal dan baik—"

"—seperti Sqiedefs saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

Hermione tahu, itu adalah pernyataan yang tak bisa dibantah.

Wadah Roh Tanah memang bersikap baik saat pertama kali bertemu.

Saat itu, ia menundukkan wajah. Menyembunyikan wajah kebingungan di balik poninya. Ia terdiam membisu dan keheningan tercipta begitu saja, sebelum Raja memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah, Hermione."

Gadis berambut coklat berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan sang Raja. Ein mengisyaratkan dengan jari tangannya yang berada di lengan kursi untuk berlutut dan dengan segera ia patuhi.

"Angkat wajahmu."

Raja menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang khas. Tanpa ekspresi dan dingin. Iris hitam kelam yang tak terbaca.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Viktor Krum dan abaikan semua nasihat yang ia berikan padamu."

Manik coklat melebar.

"Berhati-hatilah, wadah Roh Udara-ku. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap waras dan terkendali."

Hermione Granger tak berpikir dua kali untuk menyanggupinya.

Perintah sang Raja adalah mutlak.

**.**

**.**

"Jack, wadah baru itu bisa melihat masa lalu."

"...benarkah? Menarik."

Iris hitam kelam menyorot datar tanpa minat.

"Jangan berlebihan."

Peringatan terdengar jelas.

Namun, senyum lebar si pemuda malah terulas.

"Well, aku akan menahan diri."

Ia tak lagi tersenyum,

Seringainya bersinonim dengan sorot matanya yang kejam.

Mengingat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Viktor Krum saat bertemu.

**.**

**.**

"Saat pertama kali bertemu, laki-laki itu memandangku penuh dengan kehatian-hatian dan perhitungan."

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti, dengan alis mengerut ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Iris emerald menatapnya lurus dan dalam.

"Viktor Krum adalah manusia yang suka menyimpan dendam."

Hermione mendengus. "Menguping—""—Suaramu yang terlalu keras. Dan aku tak punya pilihan selain mendengarkannya."

Gadis berambut coklat itu menunduk. Ekspresinya keras dan masam, memilih untuk meladeni laki-laki itu. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya. "Semua orang bisa menyimpan dendam."

"Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku bagi wadah Roh, Hermione Granger."

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Wadah Roh lagi?

Sqied diam sejenak. Sorot matanya begitu serius dan gelap. "Jauhi Viktor Krum."

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu."

Tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia melangkah pergi. Suara sepatunya perlahan mengecil hingga tak lagi terdengar.

**.**

**.**

"_Viktor Krum mendendam padaku, tapi dia tak melampiaskannya hanya padaku saja._

_Tapi, kepada orang-orang di sekitarku juga._

_Dia sangat hati-hati agar Raja tak tahu apa yang tengah dia lakukan._

_Sayangnya,_

_Ein, sejak pertama bertemu, telah berpikir bahwa_

'_**Anak ini akan merepotkanku'**__."_

**.**

**.**

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya pelan sebelum akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong. Kedua matanya tampak menerawang. Memikirkan tatapan Ein yang seolah memberinya sebuah izin—dan Hermione hanya bisa menebak-nebak bagaimana bisa Raja mengetahui keinginannya saat itu. Bibirnya berkedut. Dengan mantap ia kembali berjalan. Sepertinya harinya akan menjadi sibuk.

Saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari. Sepasang manik beku menatap punggungnya. Dan hilang tatkala secara tiba-tiba Cheshire membentuk dirinya di sana dan menggeram pada udara kosong.

Jack Vessalius memejamkan kedua matanya. Aa, seekor tikus berani menantang sang kucing di sarangnya sendiri.

**xxx**

Viktor Krum sudah ada di sana saat Hermione dan Pansy dengan sopan masuk ke dalam Hospital Wing. Mereka mendapati pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Ein yang tengah duduk di kursi. Tatapannya tak menyiratkan apa pun—dan memang selalu begitu. Dua gadis itu menyadari ketegangan di ruangan itu hingga tak berani beranjak sedikit pun. Hingga suara Viktor terdengar, namun samar. Tempat mereka yang jauh di depan pintu rupanya tak bisa menangkap ucapan Viktor Krum yang terkesan bagai bisikan.

"Saya mungkin terdengar lancang jika mengatakan ini, namun saya ingin Raja tak mengabaikannya." Viktor mengucapkannya dengan penuh kesopanan.

Einen tampak seolah tak tertarik mendengarnya. Dia memang selalu begitu.

"Katakan, Viktor Krum."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Saya meminta dengan hormat, Raja—" Senyumnya sekilas berubah keji, "—hukuman bagi Jack Vessalius."

"Jelaskan alasanmu."

"Akhir-akhir ini, Jack Vessalius tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia telah memperlihatkan wajah aslinya pada Draco Malfoy dan," ia menarik nafas, "telah lancang bertanya tentang masa lalu Raja."

Ekspresi sang Raja tak bergeming sedikit pun.

Masa lalu.

Inilah yang tak disukai Raja Ein dan Viktor Krum cukup menyadari betapa sensitifnya beliau saat orang-orang mulai bertanya ataupun mencari tahu masa lalunya. Viktor sangat puas dengan kemurkaan Raja Ein terakhir kali ia melaporkan Jack tentang perbuatannya yang mengincar 'Buku' riwayat hidup wadah Roh Api.

Buku Riwayat Hidup adalah satu-satunya buku yang menulisi diri sendiri berdasarkan wadah pemiliknya. Setiap detik kejadian akan tercetak langsung di dalam buku itu, merekam kejadian dari bayi hingga kematian menjemput. Salah satu ruangan rahasia di Hogwarts memiliki rak-rak yang dipenuhi Buku Riwayat Hidup yang senantiasa berada dalam kehendak Raja Ein.

Wadah Roh di Britannia Raya sangat tidak biasa. Viktor menyadarinya di kunjungan pertamanya bahwa mereka tak diperbolehkan membuka Buku Riwayat Hidup beberapa wadah tertentu, bahkan milik mereka sendiri pun dilarang untuk disentuh. Viktor diam-diam mencoba mencari tahu.

Sayangnya, Raja Ein telah mengancamnya—bahkan sebelum Viktor mempunyai niatan untuk itu. Raja Einen Kleird sangat berhati-hati. Karnanya, Viktor selalu memperhatikan langkahnya, berusaha agar Raja Ein tak menyadarinya. Jika Raja Ein sangat berhati-hati, maka ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

"Jika Raja memberi izin," Viktor berkata, "saya ingin menjadi orang yang menghukumnya."

Tak jauh di belakangnya, sepasang manik emerald berkilat mendengarnya.

Kesadisan dan kegilaan di dalamnya.

Kemudian, keheningan menyapa. Hermione dan Pansy saling berpandangan tidak mengerti dengan keadaan di depan mereka. Si gadis Gryffindor melirik punggung Sqied, mencoba menebak reaksi laki-laki itu. Seolah menyadarinya, pemilik punggung itu perlahan menolehkan wajahnya.

Satu manik emerald menatapnya dari ekor mata.

Dan Hermione menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda, yang tak ia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Manik emerald itu bersinar di dalam bayangan wajah pemuda itu. Tak ada senyum sinis di sana.

Sesuatu yang asing.

"Hermione," Pansy berbisik, "kenapa kau gemetar?"

"Ukh!" Ia lantas terduduk jatuh dengan Pansy yang menahannya. "Hermione!" bisiknya lagi. Hermione tak mampu menjawabnya. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya di lantai. Kemudian, ia sadar bahwa tangannya gemetar. Kedua matanya membelalak ke arah tanah dengan rambut yang menjuntai menyembunyikannya dari dunia. Lalu, air mata ketakutan menetes-netes tak terkendali, sedangkan ia membungkam mulut agar tak memecahkan keheningan dengan isakannya yang gemetar. Pansy sibuk menenangkannya sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Kau kuizinkan, Viktor Krum."

Suara khas Raja terdengar.

Si pemohon tersenyum tanpa mengangkat wajah.

Wadah Roh Tanah memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

"**Dia tidak tahu.**

**Bahwa aku hanya mematuhi perintah Ein**

**untuk menahan Jack sepenuhnya di dalam diri ini.**

**Viktor Krum tidak tahu itu."**

**.**

**.**

BRUKK!

Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Pedang tajam berwarna putih miliknya tergeletak jauh di sisinya. Viktor Krum mengembangkempiskan hidungnya dengan geram. Kedua matanya melotot galak pada sesosok laki-laki di belakang punggungnya.

Wajah dingin di bawah bayangan awan dan poninya yang terhembus. Iris emerald yang tak memperlihatkan apapun kecuali kekosongan dibalik konsentrasi semu. Garis bibir yang datar. Wadah Roh Tanah dengan elegan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya yang masih bersih.

"Akulah," mulainya, "Jack Vessalius." Nada suaranya tak terbaca, seolah terjadi pergolakan di dalam dirinya. Dan memang, pengakuan itu tak seharusnya ada. Karena Jack Vessalius punya banyak wajah. Kedua manik emeraldnya tertutup sesaat.

"Seandainya kau tak meminta dan tetap berada dalam kenaifanmu, mungkin kau tak akan berada dalam kondisi ini. Sayangnya, Rajaku mulai muak dengan permainanmu. Hingga aku tak punya pilihan lain, selain muncul ke permukaan," jelasnya tenang sembari menurunkan sedikit tatapannya agar pemuda itu bisa melihat tatapannya yang tidak terbaca.

"Kau memang lebih tua dariku, namun aku lebih senior dalam hal pengalaman. Tampaknya, kedua matamu tak bisa membaca ini," jelasnya tegas, tak menunjukan nada mengejek yang **seharusnya **ada di sana. Kalimat terakhir itu juga tak diberi nada mengejek terhadap kekuatan mata yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Viktor Krum kembali mengumpat tanpa suara.

Rencana yang telah ia susun selama bertahun-tahun, ternyata akan berakhir sia-sia seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

Dari tempat mereka melihat—Ein menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mendekat dan mereka berdua menganggap duaorang itu sedang latihan bersama— Hermione, bahkan Pansy, bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya, saat itu, Viktor tak berniat melepaskan Sqied begitu saja. Dia berniat menghabisinya. Sorot matanya begitu keras bagai baja dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Dengan membabi buta dan kelincahan yang tak terduga dari tubuhnya yang lumayan besar, ia menyerang Sqied yang hanya bertahan di awal sebelum akhirnya menepis pedang Viktor dengan pedangnya. Seolah ia mengatakan, 'maaf, aku sudah bosan bermain.'

Sqied begitu tenang, sementara Viktor nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Hermione dan Pansy hanya bisa membelalak, merasakan keringat dingin di pelipis mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sqied mengangkat pedang. Jika Viktor yang sudah beberapa tahun di atas mereka sampai kelelahan seperti itu, bagaimana dengan mereka yang baru pemula?

Kemudian, Viktor terjatuh ke tanah, sedangkan Sqied berdiri di depannya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan tinggallah Viktor Krum yang meninju tanah dengan geram, seolah ia baru saja mendapat penghinaan. Atas kekalahannya. Atau yang lain?

Hermione tak membiarkan pertanyaan itu luput dari perhatiannya.

Sejak saat itu, Viktor seolah menghindari bertemu dengan mereka. Hermione tidak terlalu peduli—karena perintah Raja padanya, namun Pansy entah mengapa tampak santai seolah tak menyadari perubahan apa pun. Padahal, dia cukup senang berbincang dengan pemuda itu.

Namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa hari saja. Karena, pada akhirnya, ia akan –harus— menghadap Raja Ein.

**xxx**

Keheningan yang berat seolah menyesakkan indra pernafasan Hermione. Pansy—yang seolah tak sadar dengan atmosfer di sekitarnya— sampai harus mengajarinya untuk bernafas lewat hidung dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut, dan ia merutuki diri sendiri karena bisa-bisanya melupakan hal itu. Dan benar atau tidak, Madam Pomfrey sepertinya menyadari atmosfer tak menyenangkan itu, hingga beliau tak mau masuk ke hospital Wing, walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa berdiam di kantornya. Tapi, tentu saja, beliau tak mau ambil resiko.

Hermione menatap penasaran 2 sosok yang berada tepat di depan jendela—Einen Kleird yang duduk di kursi dan Viktor Krum yang berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Raja memerintahkannya untuk datang dan 'menonton' matahari terbenam bersama-sama—bisa dibilang, ini seperti 'ayo, bicara dari hati ke hati'.

Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa saat ia dan Pansy masuk untuk mengunjungi Raja, ia tak melihat wadah Roh Tanah di tempat. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Raja yang duduk memandang ke arah matahari terbenam, dan detik kemudian Viktor Krum datang menghampiri Raja setelah memaksakan senyum kecil pada dua gadis itu. Hermione yang terkejut terlambat membalasnya, sementara Pansy balas tersenyum dengan menaikturunkan dua alisnya—entah apa maksudnya.

Keheningan yang berlangsung tanpa Raja Ein membuka pembicaraan seolah menyadarkan Hermione bahwa Raja menginginkan Viktor untuk bicara. Dan pemuda itu sepertinya sudah sadar sedari tadi.

"Raja," mulainya pelan, "sudah tahu." Ia masih memandang kedua sepatunya yang berdebu.

Ein, ya Ein, seperti biasa tak menunjukkan respon berarti. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan sorot mata yang tak berubah.

"Saya," Viktor memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "sudah mempermalukan diri saya selama ini di depan Raja dan... orang itu. Saya pasti tampak sangat menyedihkan di mata Raja Ein."

Hening sejenak.

"Saya mohon maaf, Raja Ein." Pemuda itu menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya dan mengabaikan rasa panas di kedua matanya. "Saya telah bersikap egois dan merepotkan Raja."

Ein memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Raja-mu mengambil kesenangan atas semua ini." Viktor mengangkat wajahnya heran. "Ia menganggap kau yang selalu menanyakan wadah Roh Tanah-ku sebagai sesuatu yang patut ditertawai."

"A—ah, kedengarannya memang seperti Yang Mulia Sergei," katanya kaku dengan semburat merah di pipinya, mengingat wadah Roh Api Bulgaria yang selalu mengerjainya. Dasar bapak-bapak kurang kerjaan!

"Sedangkan, aku menginginkan wadah Roh Tanah bisa menahan diri. Kau boleh mengatakan bahwa aku memanfaatkan keadaanmu."

Atau memang memanfaatkan keadaanmu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Viktor mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan lagi-lagi memejamkan kedua matanya, tak sempat menyembunyikan raut wajah terluka.

"Saya merasa marah."

"Karena itu, kau adalah lelucon."

"Eh?"

Ein tak memandangnya, apalagi meliriknya.

"Kau, Viktor Krum," ucapnya datar, "adalah wadah Roh."

Dan Viktor terdiam. Dua kata itu cukup menjelasakan banyak hal. 'Wadah Roh' memiliki kewajiban tersendiri. Saat mereka telah menyetujui kontrak, maka mereka bukanlah manusia lagi, melainkan wadah Roh yang mengemban tugas melawan para pemakan Roh dan 'mengatur' tanah mereka. Selain itu, urusan pribadi yang menghalangi persatuan mereka—apalagi urusan manusia itu sendiri— tak diperbolehkan untuk ada.

Sejak awal, Viktor hanya memikirkan dendamnya. Ia hanya fokus pada keinginannya untuk membuat Jack membayar perbuatannya setelah membunuh Sqiedefs Knightsroot.

Senior Knightsroot...

Viktor terjatuh pada kedua lututnya. Dan selanjutnya adalah pemandangan menyedihkan saat ia terisak, berusaha menahan tangis di tenggorokannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal, kedua matanya ia tutup erat, dan air mata jatuh menetes begitu saja.

Hermione dan Pansy hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan—terdiam dan penasaran. Entah apa yang dikatakan Raja Ein hingga pemuda itu sampai menangis seperti itu. Namun, samar-samar, Hermione bisa menebak apa yang dikatakannya. Gadis itu mengeraskan rahangnya—mendadak raut wajahnya berubah tajam. Mengingatkan kembali pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia sudah memilih untuk tetap berada di samping Raja. Di samping Yang Mulia Ein.

Pansy, oh Pansy. Berdiri di sampingnya dengan air muka heran menyaksikan sikap Viktor, sebelum akhirnya tertawa tanpa suara. Berada dalam ketidaktahuan kadang memang menyenangkan. Saat ia menutup kedua matanya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa yang ada di depannya.

**xxx**

Malam itu Viktor Krum tersenyum penuh penyesalan pada Hermione dan Pansy dan mengumpulkan mereka berdua dalam pelukan beruang. Pansy menyambutnya dengan tawa, sementara Hermione tersenyum lega.

**.**

**.**

Jack Vessalius membungkuk hormat pada Hagrid yang menatapnya sedikit gelisah. Jack hanya tersenyum. Sayangnya, Hagrid bisa melihat bahwa senyum itu tidak meraih kedua matanya. Untuk mata yang jeli, segala hal tentang pemuda itu seolah meneriakkan ketidaktulusan—kecuali ketika ia berada di samping Einen Kleird.

"Jangan khawatir, Hagrid," pemuda itu masih tersenyum, "kami akan membereskannya."

"Ah, ya..." ucapnya tidak nyaman, "...tentu saja."

Dengan rapi, Jack melipat kertas peta di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya.

**.**

**.**

"Draco!" panggil Theo, "pacarmu tidak datang?" tanyanya dengan seringai menggoda. Suasana Ruang Rekreasi berubah ramai. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari Blaise, yang berdiri di samping remaja yang tengah membelakangi teman-temannya itu, menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi Draco.

Suasana perlahan sunyi, menunggu konfirmasi Draco tentang pacarnya.

Namun, saat itu, laki-laki itu perlahan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam di matanya yang entah sejak kapan berubah cekung. Teman seasrama di tempat mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dan Blaise memilih saat itu untuk berbicara.

"Draco," ucapnya pelan, "ayo, ke atas," ajaknya seraya menarik pelan tangan sahabatnya itu. Dan tanpa sadar berjengit saat merasa bahwa ia baru saja memegang tulang terbungkus kulit. Tanpa banyak bicara, Draco mengikutinya.

Setelah mereka memanjat tangga, Theo berdiri dari kursinya, mendadak gelisah, kaget, dan cemas di saat bersamaan.

"Ini hanya aku, atau memang Draco semakin pucat?"

**.**

**.**

Sesosok pria berambut perak tampak duduk di bingkai jendela, memandang ke kejauhan. Permata biru pucatnya teralih saat ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia menggerakan jemarinya dengan elegan dan kristal-kristal salju perlahan muncul dan jatuh secara terus-menerus. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik. Sama sekali tidak.

Di sebuah tempat tidur dekat jendelanya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tertidur tenang dengan selimut terjulur sampai dagunya dan sebuah buku tertutup rapi di samping bantalnya.

**.**

** .**

Einen Kleird mengelus Cheshire dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya menelusuri garis-garis warna aneh di bulunya yang empuk.

"Aku ingat," gumamnya, "kau berwarna seperti api."

Cheshire mendengkur.

"Api..."

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah,,,,, (TwT)...

Halo, maaf saya lama update! Daah! #gaje

Thanks for reading!^^/

-**Touch Of Air-**

_**Rozen91**_

**Next:**

Api.

Api.

Dua sayap saling memeluk erat.

Dua permata merah membara di dalam api.

Elegan.

Begitu elegan.

Seperti sang penunggang yang berdiri anggun di depannya.

Menghadapi musuh yang putus asa.

Saat itu,

malam seolah berubah menjadi siang.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ein," Jack memperlihatkan lipatan perkamen di tangannya, "Hagrid sudah menemukannya."

Cheshire melayang dan mengambil dengan kedua kaki depannya. Seringainya senang dan menyebalkan. Jack tak menjatuhkan senyum simpul di wajahnya sembari mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Aku sudah melihat lokasinya dan membentuk segel penutup sementara di sana," lapornya, "di sekitar pintu segel banyak tanaman dan pohon mati. Udara di sana lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Sepertinya, hal ini berhubungan dengan patahan-patahan es di beberapa bagian kastil.

"Kemungkinan besar 'penyusup' ini Pemakan Roh Air dan cukup lihai. Bahkan Viktor hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya, tapi tak bisa melacaknya. Kupikir, kasusnya sama seperti Reul Lightning—mengambil inang dari hubungan darah yang paling dekat."

Einen bangkit dari kursinya, sementara Cheshire bergelayut di pundaknya.

"Awasi Hermione Granger."

Jack membungkuk hormat dengan tangan di dada. "Sesuai perintah, Yang Mulia."

Einen Kleird memandang datar coretan-coretan kasar Hagrid di perkamen. Sebuah lokasi telah dilingkari. Setelah mempelajari rutenya, ia membiarkan api di tangannya membakar hangus perkamen itu.

Cheshire menyeringai.

Einen Kleird kembali dengan warna orange kemerahan di jas panjang putih gadingnya.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Line 31** : Fire at Night

**.**

**.**

Sentaurus berderap pergi.

Mermaid mengintip dari permukaan air.

Laba-laba menyingkir tergesa-gesa.

Burung gagak mengawasi dari dahan kering.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan malam yang tak biasa di Hutan Terlarang, seorang gadis berjalan tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Seekor kucing melayang santai, hilang-nampak di depan—seolah sedang memimpin jalan.

Kemudian, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar dengan celah oval di pertengahan batang. Sebuah dinding transparan memperlihatkan garis patah yang terhubung dari ujung hingga ke tengah—membentuk seperti cabang. Gadis itu tahu bahwa pelan-pelan 'segel penutup sementara' yang dibentuk oleh wadah Roh Tanah mulai mencapai batasnya. Ia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya dan barrier berbentuk kotak miliknya terbentuk, membesar dari tempatnya berdiri hingga melingkupi 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tepat saat itu juga, penghalang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Dan suasana malam yang sunyi berubah mencekam hanya karena angin yang berhembus kencang dan suhu udara mendadak turun di mendekati angka 0.

Dan celah oval membentuk distorsi warna pelangi, perlahan wajah-wajah lapar nan fana melangkah keluar dari dimensi segel. Figur-figur itu bergerombolan berjalan tak tentu arah, tak menyadari seorang gadis tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar dengan ketajaman yang disebabkan oleh bentuk matanya.

Kemudian, mereka menyadari bahwa ada yang lebih dulu berada di sana, berdiri dan memandang diam. Mereka hendak berteriak memperingati yang lain, sayangnya itu tak perlu. Sang penyambut telah memperlihatkan hadiahnya.

Saat udara menjadi sangat panas hingga manusia tak mampu menemukan oksigen di dalamnya,

saat malam gelap berubah terang benderang,

saat permata merah sang tunggangan terbuka dan mengamati tanpa berkedip,

saat itu, sambutan selamat datang telah terucap tanpa kata-kata.

Einen Kleird, sang Wadah Roh Api, telah melepaskan wujud asli tunggangannya. Kala itu percikan-percikan orange dari wujud tunggangan munghujaninya. Perlahan kedua matanya yang terpejam, membuka dengan manik merah di dalamnya. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang liar oleh angin yang menerpa. Bergeming ia memberi perintah.

Sang tunggangan yang mengatupkan sayap bergerak membuka.

Lengkingan tajam keluar dari paruhnya yang melengkung runcing.

"Menarilah—"

Di balik semua itu, Einen Kleird lebih menyukai keindahannya.

Keindahan wujudnya—

"—Phoenix-ku."

—dan kepingan cahaya yang disebabkan ketika gulungan-gulungan api memenuhi barrier sang Raja.

Sayangnya, apa yang disebabkan oleh api, kadang tak membuatnya bangga. Melihat beberapa tanaman dan pohon hangus dan sentaurus yang tak mampu berkata-kata saat melihatnya. Pada akhirnya, wadah Roh Tanah-lah yang akan membersihkan semua kekacauan itu.

Dan biarkan sang Raja dengan urusannya sendiri.

Botol kecil berada di genggaman tangannya.

**xxx**

Gelap. Hermione mengingat bahwa seharusnya ia melihat cahaya Raven di sekitar situ. Gelap memang, namun ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Keanehan. Ia membutuhkan petunjuk. Dan ia tahu siapa yang bisa memberinya jawaban tanpa perlu berkomunikasi dengan manusia lainnya.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan dengan teliti. Mencari sosok yang diliputi sinar temaram biru langit.

Langit.

Hermione menengadah.

Langit.

"_**Di sini, Hermione—"**_

Figur dengan sinar kebiruan duduk terpekur di udara dengan dagu tersandar di lututnya yang ditekuk naik. Hermione memandangnya kalem.

"—_**tak ada langit."**_

Wanita itu memejamkan mata sembari mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke atas. Kepangan rambutnya bergerak teratur seolah angin berada di sana dan membelainya.

"_**Tak ada warna, selain hitam."**_

Sang wadah kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu. Dia sudah tahu kalau dimensi-nya hanya berwarna hitam. Sewaktu pertama ditarik ke dimensi ini pun, warnanya tetap sama, hanya saja saat itu ada Raven hingga ia tak terlalu peduli. Akan tetapi, atmosfer yang terasa lebih berbeda dari pertama. Lebih sepi. Mungkinkah karena sang Roh lebih terlihat melankolis saat ini?

"_**Kau pun, Hermione—"**_

Manik biru langit bertemu coklat hazel.

Apa itu?

Rasa iba? Kasihan?...kekecewaan?

"—_**aku tak melihatmu."**_

Hermione menekuk alis. "Aku melihatmu."

"_**Aku tak melihatmu."**_

Gadis itu lantas melotot geram saat menyadari maksud ucapan itu. "Apa yang harus kubuang agar aku terlihat! ?" desisnya penuh amarah.

"APA LAGI YANG HARUS KULEPAS DARI HIDUPKU! ! ?"

Roh Udara kembali menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Gelembung-gelembung bersinar biru redup muncul entah dari mana dan perlahan melayang di dalam kegelapan. Ah, entah di mana kegelapan akan bersembunyi jika gelembung-gelembung ini semakin banyak.

"_**Aku tak melihatmu."**_

Roh Udara bergeming. Tak bergerak saat gelembung kecil menggelinding dari kelopak matanya. Hermione kembali berteriak geram,

"JAWAB AKU! !"

"_**Hermione—"**_

"KENAPA KAU TAK MAU MENJAWABKU! ?" Ah, pertanyaan bodoh.

"_**Hermione—"**_

"AKU DI SINI—"

"—_**kau—"**_

"—LIHAT AKU! !"

"—_**dimana?"**_

Sontak Hermione membuka kedua matanya. Kembali terbangun di atas punggung Raven yang membawanya terbang entah ke mana. Detak jantungnya masih berdengung di telinganya. Dengan lelah ia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Terperosok dalam lamunan, ia kembali memikirkan sikap putus asa di dimensi tanpa-warna-selain-hitam. Roh Udara tak melihat kelayakannya menjadi wadah Roh Udara. Apa yang salah?

"**Roh Udara salah menilainya. Granger tidak pantas menjadi wadah Roh."**

Kh! Parkinson? Apa memang seperti yang dikatakan Parkinson? Lalu, untuk apa Roh Udara memilihnya?

Terdiam untuk sesaat ketika ia meloncat turun dari punggung Raven. Kemudian, ia menengadah. Langit malam menaunginya. Dengan lirih ia berbisik.

"Aku tak meminta untuk ini semua."

Sorot matanya nanar menatap bangunan familiar di hadapannya. Sebuah nama terukir di papannya.

GRANGER.

Bergantung tongkat sihir di tangannya.

**xxx**

"Aku memungutnya."

Setangkai bunga dandelion. Viktor berkedip sebelum tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Lukas mendelik dan Stephan tertawa terbahak-bahak—suaranya keras seperti badannya.

"Jadi..." Viktor mendengus tertahan, "Hogwarts membuatmu feminim?"

Stephan kembali tertawa. Lukas memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian tak ingat," tangannya memutar-mutar bunga itu depan dua sahabatnya, "bunga ini juga tumbuh di belakang kastil Dumstrang."

Stephan memasang gestur berpikir sebelum menepuk kepalan tangannya. "Ooh, Dandelion, rupanya. Kupikir cuma ada pinus."

Viktor mengambilnya, memandangnya dengan senyum terulas. "Benar juga." Ia mengangkatnya ke arah matahari. Lukas tertegun, tanpa sadar berkata,

"kalau senior Sqiedefs melakukan itu, dia pasti diteriaki. Rambutnya silau, sih."

Viktor meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa suasana berubah hening dan kaku. Mengingat mereka berada di Hogwarts, tempat dimana senior Sqiedefs meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Iya. Padahal rambutnya tak pirang-pirang amat," ujarnya, berusaha mengembalikan kenyamanan. "Kalau Lukas pasti sudah dilempari sepatu."

Stephan kembali tertawa keras sembari membuang kepalanya ke belakang. Lukas melirik jengkel. Dan atmosfer pun berubah cerah.

"Ya, terima kasih. Rambutku pasti sangat indah," ujarnya sarkastis, sekaligus memuji diri sendiri. Rambut kuningnya memang sangat halus, berkilau, dan tertata bagus. Apalagi jika sudah terkena matahari terik, tak ada yang mau memandangnya. Terlalu silau, katanya.

"Hei, kalian~"

Tiga pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara ngantuk, malas, dan entah untuk apa, sengaja dipanjangkan. Tampak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari mereka bertiga mendekat dengan...sebotol susu di tangannya. Viktor menyeka keringat abstrak di dahinya.

"Matt, kau selalu punya pasokan susu. Pasti dari murid cewek lagi."

Matthew menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah ever-sleepy, "karena, aku adalah anak baik dan perempuan suka itu~"

Lukas menghela nafas, "entah kenapa aku bisa menggambarkannya di pikiranku."

Stephan tertawa lagi, "sudahlah! Itu bagus untuk pertumbuhannya! Hahaha!"

Mendadak wajah Matthew berubah datar. Ia sama sekali tak melihat lelucon di ucapannya. Viktor dan Lukas juga diam menatap—Viktor termasuk pendek saat tahun pertama, jadi dia tahu rasanya; Lukas belum pikun, jadi dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika masalah itu disinggung. Hanya suara tawa Stephan yang membahana sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa tengah diperhatikan. Pemuda itu meneguk ludah melihat tatapan tajam dan menuduh laki-laki mungil di depannya.

Dan, bimbang antara tidak mau ikut campur atau melindungi Stephan, Viktor dan Lukas hanya bisa memalingkan wajah saat Matthew melepas sisi beringasnya.

Siang itu, pekikan melengking yang terdengar begitu girlish membahana di sebuah koridor luar. Murid-murid yang penasaran dan prefek sekitar segera mencari asal suara. Akan tetapi, mereka tak menemukan perempuan ala ala damsel-in-distress, kecuali seorang pemuda Amerika dengan seragam Drumstrang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai koridor. Warna putih menodai jubah merahnya. Mau tak mau, yaah memang tak ada yang mau repot-repot mengangkat badan besar itu, para prefek menggotongnya ke Hospital Wing.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan ala ala damsel-in-distress yang diduga telah mengeluarkan teriakan dengan serene 'HELP'? Oh, sebaiknya ini disimpan sebagai misteri. Biarkan sang pelaku dan dua sahabat-yang-tak-bertindak-seperti-sahabat serta murid-murid Drumstrang yang sudah familiar dengan semua itu menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Biarkan hal itu menjadi harta (aib) Drumstrang.

Di halaman depan, satu lantai di bawah lokasi kejadian, tiga orang pemuda tertawa—ada yang mau tidak mau tertawa karena merasa itu lucu, ada yang tertawa senang, dan tertawa puas.

Setangkai bunga Dandelion terbang bebas ke langit. Terbawa angin menuju cakrawala. Warna kuning berpadu dengan sinar matahari. Matahari melihat dari sela-sela dandelion mereka yang tertawa penuh keakraban. Menyisakan seseorang yang lebih tua dari mereka yang dulu ikut berdiri di sana.

Laki-laki itu seakan menoleh ketika mendengar tawa familiar itu di telinganya. Ia ikut tersenyum. Kedua matanya melengkung bahagia. Kemudian tertawa, biarpun ia berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Bunga dandelion menari dan berputar saat sang angin memutuskan untuk membawanya ke langit tinggi.

Laki-laki di 'tempat lain' itu kembali berjalan bersama sang gadis,

setelah membisikkan perpisahan yang tertunda.

"Have a nice day, happy juniors."

**xxx**

Rasanya seperti bernafas di dalam air. Pansy tak merasakan apa pun. Dan saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengingat perasaan-perasaan, emosi yang mestinya dimiliki oleh manusia, ia tak menemukan apa pun. Saat melihat kedua tangannya yang seputih salju, ia menyadari—semuanya seperti air.

Seperti dalam air.

Ia ingat pernah membantah Draco tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya, padahal sebenarnya laki-laki itu benar.

"_**Papa...Mama...**_

_**meninggal di Samudra.**_

_**Mermaid..."**_

Ia ingat pernah dekat dengan seorang laki-laki... Reul Lightning. Dia pernah berbicara seolah melupakan keberadaan laki-laki itu dalam hidupnya, namun ingatan itu kembali. Reul Lightning pernah ada. Pernah ada.

"_**Hari minggu... DI Hogsmeade...**_

_**Dia, Reul Lightning...pernah ada."**_

Ia ingat Hermione menatapnya penuh amarah. Ia seperti sedang dibenci. Hermione marah padanya. Semua karena ucapannya yang kejam...telah melukai hati gadis itu.

"_**Teman...dia...**_

_**Hermione...marah."**_

Ia ingat sesosok gadis yang hancur pikiran dan hatinya. Logika-logika saling berbenturan. Emosi menumpuk hari demi hari. Kerinduan dan kenangan. Gadis itu pendendam dan hilang.

"_**Dia mendendam...**_

_**dia yang sudah hancur...Torn Perhazel..."**_

Ia ingat Theo pernah datang dengan wajah muram padanya. Bertanya tentang keadaan yang berubah. 'Kau berubah,' katanya, 'kita tak lagi bercerita bersama.' Ia tertawa saat itu dan mengabaikannya, sementara Theo menatapnya nanar.

"_**Theo...**_

_**Sepupu..."**_

Pansy tak punya keinginan apa pun. Tak bisa memiliki keinginan apa pun terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa penasaran terhadap ingatan yang mengalir seperti air itu. Ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari tahu. Tak melihat perasaan yang mestinya berada di setiap ingatan.

Rasanya seperti bernafas di dalam air.

Ia tak bisa merasakan emosi apa pun.

Ingatan-ingatan itu ada. Ia mengingat semua kebenaran dan kebohongan. Akan tetapi, ia tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Tak ada apa pun di sana. Ingatan itu seolah hanya berupa gambar. Seolah bukan miliknya; ia tak bisa merasakan apa pun.

Rasanya seperti bernafas di dalam air.

Ia tak bisa merasakan emosi apa pun.

Sayangnya, dia tak tahu harus merasa marah atau sebaliknya. Karena, ingatan-ingatan itu berlalu tanpa emosi yang mestinya ada di sana. Seolah ia tak pernah mengalaminya.

"_**Ini...normal, 'kan?"**_

**xxx**

Blam!

Hermione membelakangi pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk, membuat poninya menutupi wajahnya, sementara tongkat sihir di tangannya terjatuh dan berdentang di lantai batu. Angin berhembus kencang dan tidak stabil—seolah merespon perasaan hati sang wadah. Dan di puncak tiang listrik, seorang laki-laki berdiri menatap ke bawah. Kepangan rambut kuning cerah bergerak liar di punggungnya. Permata emerald bersinar dingin di balik bayangan rambutnya.

Gadis yang bersedih atas takdir dan keputusannya kembali bangkit dan dengan lunglai, bersama Raven, ia terbang menuju Hogwarts. Angin menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat saat menampar-nampar wajahn dingin dan hujan rintik-rintik yang turun tak terduga. Kemudian, ia menengadah dan memejamkan mata—teringat gerakan Roh Udara di dimensi sebelumnya. Merasakan setetes air menggelinding dari kelopak matanya. Dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, ia tak melihat apa pun, kecuali kegelapan. Di sana tak ada cahaya. Di kegelapan itu, ia tak bisa melihat cahaya apa pun. Apakah ini yang dilihat sang Roh?

_Hermione?_

_Di manakah keberadaanmu?_

Senyum beku terulas dengan sorot mata kosong. "Bersama Raja," kedua matanya terpejam, "aku ada bersama Raja."

_Hermione? Kau selalu berpikir, 'kan? _

Suara di dalam kepalanya— yang sama seperti suaranya sendiri— bertanya. Mendadak rasa takut mencengkeramnya, seolah menyadari maksud ucapan itu.

_Memikirkan keadaan sean__**dainya kau tak menerima Raven di sisimu?"**_

"Kha!" Gadis itu menutupi mulutnya. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya. Ia menggigil saat suaranya sendiri berpadu dengan suara Roh Udara. Dengan gemetar membungkukkannya badannya lebih ke ke lututnya. Tetesan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ti..dak! Tidak! Oh tidak! !"

"_**Hermione,**_

_**kau dimana?"**_

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

**.**

**.**

_Aku melihat Harry dan Ron. Kami bermain seperti dulu. Bertualang lagi. _

_Aku melihat ayah dan ibu. Kami piknik seperti dulu. Memancing di kali._

_Aku melihat...Draco Malfoy. Kami bersama seperti dulu. Melempar senyum._

_Aa..._

_ini kenyataanku._

**.**

**.**

"**Aku tak melihatmu."**

Hancur.

Apakah itu kenyataan? Apakah itu imajinasi? Apakah itu mimpi?

Sejak kapan ini berlangsung?

Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan Roh Udara.

Yang Mulia Ein memberikan 'tatapan yang kau kira mengizinkanmu untuk sesuatu' itu apa?

Apakah definisimu tentang tatapan itu benar?

Hermione,

sejak kapan aku ada di 'sini'?

**.**

**.**

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah ketakutan dan mulai mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Dia harus menemukan arah. Ini tidak benar. Suara di dalam kepalanya membuat pikiran kacau dan tidak menentu. Ini tidak benar. Ini akan berakhir buruk jika tak segera diakhiri. Suara itu mengacaukan pikirannya!

**xxx**

Viktor lantas mengibaskan tangannya, melenyapkan sinar kebiruan yang terbentuk secara vertikal di udara kosong. Angin membelai mantel gading wadah Roh Airnya dan kemudian, dengan ia mengaitkan tangan ke belakang dan memandang kejauhan. Dengan senyum puas terulas di bibirnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan," suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari belakang, "Viktor Krum?"

Viktor menjatuhkan senyumnya sekilas sebelum kembali ia ulas dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia kembali berbicara.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Kau sangat tidak sopan, kau tahu."

Pemuda di belakangnya tak menghiraukannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

Viktor menyeringai merendahkan, menatap pemuda itu dari bahunya, "darah Raja Ein mengalir bersama darahmu, namun tidak denganku." Ia menekankan dua kata terakhir. Menyiratkan bahwa pemuda itu tak akan mendengarkan perintah wadah Roh Tanah.

Permata emerald menyorot beku. "Aku tidak sedang bermain-main."

"Dan aku sangat serius," balas Viktor tenang.

Raut wajah wadah Roh Tanah tak berubah. Kepangan rambutnya yang panjang bergerak perlahan oleh angin yang berhembus pelan. Viktor menaikkan kedua alisnya sekilas saat menyadari aura di sekitarnya berubah mencekam.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Viktor tak berbalik, namun tangannya telah siaga di atas ganggang pedangnya. Ia tahu bahwa kali ini wadah Roh Tanah serius dengan ucapannya. Well, sekarang tak ada yang bisa menghentikan laki-laki itu. Dan Viktor sudah belajar dari sparring sebelumnya.

"Jawab, Viktor—"

Aa, Jack Vessalius... untuk apa kau menarik keluar pedangmu?

"—kenapa kau membuka pintu segel untuk Ein?"

Dua manik emerald menatap tajam dan dingin. Jelas, wadah Roh Tanah yang satu ini sangat geram saat tahu bahwa sang Raja kembali berpergian tanpa bicara.

Aa, Jack Vessalius,

kau sangat marah.

Kemudian, ia menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan rahang merapat geram. Viktor mencoba untuk menyembunyikan emosinya di balik senyum dengan mata melengkung miliknya. Well, dia memang sudah tahu bahwa Raja Ein sering mengabaikan wadah Roh Tanah-nya, dan yaah, Viktor tidak pernah tahu akan seperti apa sang wadah Roh Tanah saat ia hanya melihat Raja Ein yang hanya diam seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Perintah, wadah Roh Tanah. Ini perintah," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini—" Jack menggeram tertahan, "—Pansy?"

Sebaris tawa melengking terdengar mengalun dari arah Pohon Willow yang diam dengan tidak wajar. Seorang gadis menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana dengan senyum sinting di wajahnya.

"Aku ketahuan! Ahahaha!" tawanya lagi sembari berjalan keluar. Ia berhenti di belakang Viktor, menghadapi Jack dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya. "Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

Jack hanya menatapnya datar tak menanggapi maksud ucapan gadis itu.

"Menyingkir, wadah Roh Air."

"Kalau tidak?"

Jack maju selangkah, "akan kubunuh kalian berdua." Nada suaranya tak berubah dan Viktor tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda.

Pansy menutupi wajahnya seraya membuang kepala ke belakang dengan tawa melengking.

"Ahahaha!" Tangannya menarik keluar pedangnya. Seringai bersemangat terulas lebar di bibirnya, "AYO, BERMAIN, JACK VESSALIUS! !"

"Tidak, Pansy." Viktor menaruh tangannya di bahu gadis itu. Pansy meliriknya malas dari balik bahunya, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya, "kau tidak diperintahkan untuk itu."

Pansy menyeringai mengejek.

"Konyol, kau pikir kau wadah Roh Api, hah?"

Viktor mencengkeram bahunya kasar dan Pansy berjengit sebelum mendelik marah. "HAAH! Penganggu! !" bentaknya kasar sebelum menjauh dari pemuda itu; Viktor menarik tangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum pada Jack yang kini menatapnya tepat di mata, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, Jack," ia melengkungkan kedua matanya, "Raja Ein tak akan membiarkanku mati di tanganmu." Ia hendak membuka matanya tatkala mendengar bantingan keras di tanah, namun saat itu ia telah berhadapan dengan Jack, dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Manik emerald bersinar di balik bayangan.

JLEB

Viktor melihat ke bawah. Sesuatu berkilat dan tajam di tangan Jack telah terhubung ke dalam perutnya. Si rambut kuning cerah menatapnya dingin tanpa ampun dan dengan kasar menarik kembali pedangnya; mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Ukh!" Viktor lantas terjatuh sembari menutupi lukanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dan mengotori jas panjangnya. Jack hanya menatap ke bawah tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian ia berpaling dan melangkah pergi dengan pedangnya yang meneteskan darah. Melewati Pansy yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba menyentuh punggungnya, sepertinya dialah asal suara bantingan sebelumnya.

Wadah Roh Air Bulgaria menutup mata menahan sakit di perutnya, sementara ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyembuhkannya. Aa, masih terdengar wadah Roh Tanah yang berkata,

"_**Aku yakin, **_

_**luka kecil itu tak akan membuatmu mati."**_

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" tanya Pansy heran saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah terbaring di bawah Pohon Willow dengan punggung luar biasa sakit. Ia melirik Viktor yang tengah mengelus-ngelus perutnya sambil sesekali menyerngit tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa?" Viktor meliriknya sekilas.

"Mulas," jawabnya singkat saat mencoba berdiri dan berjengit. Pansy tahu rasanya mulas itu seperti apa, jadi dia tidak bertanya lagi. Ia melempar pandangan simpati hingga Viktor menghilang di balik dinding koridor.

Ia menatap langit. Melihat bintang dan arak-arakan awan yang berjalan pelan. Seperti parade malam. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?"

Dengan nada suara seperti itu, pertanyaan itu kini menarik banyak makna untuk mendekat dan dipilah. Apakah ini maknanya? Ataukah yang itu? Ataukah yang pertama? Pansy hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

**.**

**.**

"_**Pansy Parkinson."**_

_Sang Raja meletakkan dua jarinya di dahi gadis itu. _

_Warna kelam lenyap tatkala iris merah menyala. _

_Sang gadis terpaku padanya._

"_**Kau akan 'menahan' wadah Roh Tanah."**_

_Terdiam cukup lama._

_Debu di tanah terhembus ketika jas sang Raja berkibar._

_Ketukan sepatu bot yang menjauh. _

_Perlahan seringai terulas; wajahnya berubah sinting._

"_AHAHAHA!_

_SESUAI PERINTAH, YANG MULIA! !"_

_Tawanya melengking dan terdengar gila._

"_AHAHAHA!"_

**.**

"_Aah, semua tidak penting lagi."_

**.**

Mungkin saja Pansy akan tetap berubah menjadi sosiopat setiap bertemu Sqied, jika saja Yang Mulia Ein tidak dengan tiba-tiba—dengan Viktor yang sepertinya memang sudah mengantisipasinya dan Sqied yang semakin marah hanya karena itu— kembali ke Britannia tanpa memakai gerbang, melainkan pintu segel yang dibuka oleh Viktor. Ini di luar dugaan, mengingat Raja yang biasanya membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk kembali. Ein tidak mengatakan apa pun dan Sqied sudah siap untuk itu, walaupun dia masih mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak enak didengar hanya untuk mendengar jawaban yang tak akan datang. Hermione bahkan sudah tak menghitung berapa kali ia harus mendelik dan menahan diri mendengarnya. Sedangkan Pansy hanya menatap kosong seolah ia memang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dan Viktor terus memamerkan senyum puas.

Einen Kleird yang selalu bersikap tenang—atau seperti itulah yang terlihat, sama sekali mengacuhkannya seolah Sqied tidak ada di sana. Kemudian Yang Mulia berjalan pergi dengan Cheshire melengket malas di pundaknya. Sqied mengikutinya—setelah mempelototi Hermione dan Pansy yang berniat ikut seakan melarang. Menyebabkan si gadis Gryffindor berpaling geram dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Pansy hanya diam di koridor beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke toilet saja—entah kenapa dia merasa menjadi tokoh yang tidak penting saat ini. Dan Viktor...ah, Viktor selalu bersama mulut cerewetnya harus melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi kepada sang Raja.

Dan tiga orang itu lenyap ke dalam sebuah ruangan bercahaya lilin, di dalam Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Sang Raja duduk di kursi empuknya memandang api di perapian tanpa ekspresi. Si Tuan Penguasa menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku tebal-tipis di rak-rak. Si Penyembuh dari negeri asing tetap menunduk ke bawah saat berlutut dan memberikan berita.

Dan tanpa sadar, Turnamen Triwizard yang terlupakan telah mendekati akhir.

**.**

**.**

Berkeliaran di labirin guna mencari sebuah piala yang bahkan tidak berharga di mata wadah Roh... ya, Viktor Krum melakukannya. Bahkan sampai berpura-pura terhipnotis dan menyerang Harry Potter agar tidak dicurigai...itu juga dia lakukan dengan —percaya atau tidak— sangat konyol di pihaknya. Mau tak mau ia harus bersandiwara karena keteledorannya sendiri yang membuat seseorang berhasil mendaraskan mantra padanya. Sungguh, Viktor sangat mengasihani dirinya sendiri saat itu, beruntung rasa sakit di perutnya sudah hilang pagi tadi.

Tapi, well, topik sebenarnya bukan itu, melainkan tentang kebangkitan seseorang yang tak seharusnya dibiarkan hidup. Ya, Lord Voldemort telah bangkit berkat darah, daging, dan tulang. Cerita itu termasuk bagian kenapa siswa Dumstrang mendadak harus dipulangkan kembali ke Norwegia—selain karena turnamen sudah selesai dan Karkaroff menghilang entah kemana.

Sebenarnya, Viktor sedikit bersyukur dengan situasi tak terduga ini, selain bisa kembali ke Norwegia, dia bisa menghindari amarah Jack yang ditujukan padanya. Mungkin dia bisa lega karena kematiannya masih bisa ditunda. Tapi, setidaknya dia ingin memberikan hadiah kecil untuk wadah Roh Udara yang bersedia menjadi partnernya di Yule Ball dan...untuk membeberkan sedikit rahasia kecil. Apakah dampaknya akan besar atau tidak adalah masalah untuk ditebak. Viktor cukup senang dengan hadiah kecilnya itu.

Gadis itu berusaha mengulas senyum ramah, bukan tampak dengan kesan terpaksa. Viktor yang sebelumnya telah disapa oleh Harry dan Ron hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia sudah tahu bahwa dulu trio Gryffindor itu pernah berhadapan dengan Voldemort, dan dengan segala hal tentang wadah Roh telah membatasinya untuk berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya sendiri—yang entah sejak kapan ia hindari.

"Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya. Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Sayangnya, kau tak bisa berbuat apa pun tentang itu, ya," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil, sama sekali tak bersimpati dengan keadaan di ucapannya. Gadis di sampingnya meliriknya sekilas sebelum menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, kupikir kapalmu akan berangkat," ujar Hermione dengan nada malas seraya menunjuk kapal Dumstrang di danau.

"Wadah Roh Udara—" Hermione tersentak kaget, "—tatap mataku."

Sontak ia menoleh padanya dan terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum Viktor melepas kontak mata dengan lengkungan di kedua matanya. "Hoo, jadi kau melakukannya."

"A—apa yang kau lakukan padaku! ?" Gara-gara Sqied yang sering menakut-nakutinya, gadis itu jadi agak paranoid dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada. Jangan mentapku seperti itu—sungguh aku tidak bohong."

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya. Tapi, apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

Viktor menengadah menatap langit mendung, "aku melihat masa lalu, Her-my-own-ni-ni." Sontak, gadis di sampingnya terperanjat, menatap tak percaya sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya. Tampaknya ia baru saja menghubungkan kejadian tadi dengan jawaban pemuda itu, dan menyadari maksudnya.

"Kau...bisa melihat masa lalu?" tanyanya sedikit marah dan penasaran.

"Jika mereka menatap langsung mataku."

"Kau...apa saja yang sudah kaulihat?"

Viktor tersenyum, "darimu? banyak. Cukup banyak."

Mungkin karena Hermione yang terlalu terkejut hingga tanpa sadar ia menatap penuh laki-laki itu, dan sang pemuda hanya perlu melihat ekspresinya untuk mengetahui pertanyaan yang tertahan.

"Ya," Air mukanya berubah kelam, "Semua tentangmu, akulah yang memberitahukannya."

GREP!

Viktor Krum menelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum penuh tanya miliknya. Tangan kekarnya memegang erat pergelangan tangan gadis yang hampir menamparnya itu. Hermione marah dan sialnya malah menatap langsung laki-laki itu.

"Privasi," pemuda itu tersenyum mengerikan, "sama sekali tidak berlaku untukku." Sontak Hermione menundukkan pandangan, mau tak mau merasa geram terhadap kekuatan laki-laki itu. Namun yang lebih membuatnya murka berkali-kali lipat adalah,

"Kau juga melihat masa lalu Raja! ?" desisnya penuh amarah. Viktor merapatkan bibir, tiba-tiba cemberut dan Hermione sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan kontak mata dengan Raja Ein. Beliau sudah melarangku dan Yang Mulia Sergei sudah memperingatiku," katanya cepat-cepat seolah ada sesuatu yang tak mau ia ingat dari hal itu. Lalu ia melengkungkan mata saat kembali tersenyum akrab sembari mendekatkan bibirnya, berbisik di telinganya—tak membiarkan Hermione melanjutkan topik tadi.

"Untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih," senyumnya kembali berubah dan dari jeda itu, Hermione bisa menebaknya, "rahasia kecil mungkin bisa membalasnya."

"Rasa terima kasih? Kau tak salah, huh?" Hermione menggeram.

"Buku Siswa 4 tahun yang lalu," lanjut Viktor, jelas-jelas menghiraukan pertanyaan sarkastis gadis itu. Kemudian ia kembali menarik badan dan tersenyum ramah—bukan untuk Hermione— melainkan untuk laki-laki yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan di koridor. Draco Malfoy. Hermione tertegun ketika meliriknya dari sudut matanya. Di sebelah laki-laki itu, ikut berjalan seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus sehitam arang. Menggandeng manja di lengannya dan bersikap seolah mereka adalah pasangan paling fantastis sepanjang sejarah. Hermione menutup metanya erat sebelum kembali menatap Viktor, bukan di mata tapi di hidung.

"Bagus juga penggantimu," kata Viktor terus terang dan Hermione menulikan diri untuk itu, berusaha untuk tidak menyumpal mulut cerewet laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Walaupun, yaah, dia mengakuinya. Gadis tadi...ahem, memang agak 'lebih' darinya. Oke, cukup.

"Buku Siswa 4 tahun yang lalu," ulangnya. Viktor tersenyum tahu sama tahu bahwa gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan ia berbaik hati untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Ya, 4 tahun yang lalu," tegasnya seraya membungkuk, "well, inilah saatnya untuk mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa lagi', Her-my-own-ni-ni."

Hermione berusaha tersenyum, namun yang keluar malah senyum rapat yang terkesan dipaksa. "Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi." Viktor melempar senyum terakhir ('tumben senyum tulus,' pikir Hermione) sebelum berpaling pergi. Hermione tetap di sana sampai kapal Dumstrang menghilang dari pandangan. Entah kemana menghilangnya—biarkan ini menjadi misteri.

Dan tinggalah Hermione yang harus bertahan di kastil. Menghadapi situasi penuh ketegangan, oh terima kasih pada Voldemort yang telah berbaik hati bangkit ke dunia dengan kedramatisan yang tak pernah pudar sejak masanya. Dan Hermione...sudah cukup sadar untuk tidak kembali pada dunianya yang dulu, biarpun Harry sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan. Kini ia punya prioritas lain yang harus diutamakan. Dan ia masih harus mengontrol diri agar suara di dalam pikirannya tidak mempengaruhinya lebih jauh hingga membuatnya gila.

Terlebih Wadah Roh Api dan Tanah masih belum kembali sejak 1 minggu yang lalu sejak 'perjalanan keliling' keluar dari mulut Sqied. Ia mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, namun ketidakpuasan jelas terlihat di wajah Hermione. Karena ia sadar bahwa,

Ia tak pernah mendampingi Raja sejak terpilih menjadi wadah Roh.

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah,,,, Yosh! thanks for reading dan review yang sudah diberikan! \^^/

Jaa ne! #plak!

**-Touch Of Fire-**

**_Rozen91_**

**Next: **

_..._

_Secepat ini kah?_

"_Batasan nyawa ini_

_Harapan-harapan itu"_

_Dumbledore benar._

_Saat itu,_

_Dia memang iri dengan mereka._


	32. Chapter 32

Dia tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan memang tidak seharusnya. Walaupun dia yang sudah merawat anak itu selama ini, bukan berarti dia tahu bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Mungkin dia hanya berlebihan jika berpikir bahwa anak itu kapan pun bisa mengkhianatinya. Akan tetapi, ini adalah Einen dan beranggapan seperti itu tentangnya adalah hal yang wajar.

Dumbledore hanya tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin, di antara semua orang yang menghakimi anak itu, dialah yang paling buruk. Hanya dia, yaa itu karena peran dalam hidupnya. Berpikir seperti itu tentang anak yang ia rawat mungkin adalah sikap yang rendah. Jelek. Hina.

Dumbledore menutup buku di tangannya.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Einen, apa yang kau inginkan untuk masa depan nanti?"<strong>_

"_**Tidak ada."**_

* * *

><p>Ia ingat Einen pernah menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali. Seolah dia tak perlu berharap apapun karena...<p>

karena apa?

Aa, benar juga. Dumbledore sudah berapa kali memikirkan ini, menebak-nebak jawaban yang pas. Yang sesuai dengan Ein—yang akan ia katakan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya yang begitu khas selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia berani menebak namun tidak ingin menyuarakannya. Einen tak pernah ingin tahu pendapat orang lain terhadapnya, terhadap perbuatannya, terhadap jawabannya.

Dan jika membahas soal wajah, maka tidak akan ada keraguan bahwa itu adalah topik yang paling ingin dihindari oleh kebanyakan guru di kastil ini. Melihat langsung ataupun bertatap muka tanpa berjengit sudah termasuk sopan untuk urusan anak itu. Akan tetapi, apakah Ein memedulikannya? Tidak, karena dia sudah paham dan maklum untuk itu semua.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Minerva, dia mirip, bukan?"<strong>_

"_**Sangat. Hingga tak ada yang sudi melihatnya."**_

* * *

><p>Dia mirip, bukan?<p>

Ya. Sangat, hingga Dumbledore berpikir bahwa kesetiaan tidak akan diberikan oleh anak itu. Namun, Dumbledore lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia yang membawa anak itu ke kastil, dia pula yang pertama bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya, darah Ein bersinggungan dengan 'orang itu'. Dan Dumbledore memilih untuk berhati-hati.

Tidak ingin terjatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali.

Karena 'orang itu', Ein.

Karena 'orang itu'.

"Dia tidak seharusnya dipercaya, Albus," Severus Snape memberikan alasan.

"Jauhkan dia dari dunia sihir. Kirim saja dia entah ke mana," McGonnagal menimpali.

"Sa—saya su—dah mencoba, profesor. A—anak itu tidak terbaca. Masa depannya tidak bisa dibaca!" Trawleney tampak memohon dan gugup.

"**Sampai masalah ini tuntas, kita tak bisa biarkan dia tahu!" **Beberapa guru yang tersisa mengangguk setuju.

Dumbledore memejamkan kedua matanya.

Karena 'orang itu', Ein.

Karena 'orang itu'.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Line** 32 : **Batasan dan Kepercayaan**

**.**

**.**

Remaja itu memerhatikan dua tangannya. Tangannya sendiri...atau tengkorak? Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa tangannya bisa menyamai tangan tengkorak di buku-buku bergambar yang pernah dibelikan ayahnya sewaktu masih kecil. Tulang-tulang jarinya seolah bertambah besar dan menempel di kulitnya, atau itu sebaliknya?

Blaise bilang kalau dia sudah bertambah kurus. Bahkan ada senior yang pernah bertanya khawatir mengenai kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Ia tidak menjawab. Ia tidak menatap tajam, melainkan memerhatikan kedua tangannya yang bergantung lemah di sisinya. Mungkin tangannya mirip dengan Kematian dalam cerita tentang 3 benda—apa namanya? Ia sudah lupa.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia menghindar melihat pantulan di cermin yang terpasang megah di kamar asramanya. Dia tidak mau lagi melihat tampang sakit-sakitan yang mulai terlihat jelas. Itu bukan dirinya.

Orang yang memandang balik padanya di cermin itu bukanlah dirinya. Ia ingin memecahkannya dan mengutuknya karena membuatnya seperti orang sekarat. Ironisnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap lemah dan mengerutkan hidungnya sebelum berpaling, tak mau lagi melihat sosok menyedihkan itu.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak resah." Perempuan di sampingnya membingkai wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh. Draco memilih menutup matanya erat, tak mau melihat iris biru pucat bersorot beku itu. Dan juga senyum tipis yang terkesan dingin di bibirnya.

"Aa, kau sangat baik," katanya dengan suara rendah yang bahkan tidak mendekati suara perempuan, "anak bodoh," hinanya tanpa nada meledek. Draco membuka matanya dan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan menjadi sangat mengerikan mengingat cekungan dan kantung mata yang membentuk di wajahnya.

Valerie menatapnya tanpa rasa iba.

"Laki-laki memang bodoh," lalu tatapannya berubah menerawang dan hampa, "dan perempuan sangat egois."

Permata abu-abu berkilat marah. Seolah mendapati sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari ucapannya. "Aku memang bodoh, dan jika kau berniat untuk melanggar janji..." remaja itu menggeram, menggantungkan ancaman brutal di tenggorokannya.

Valerie berdiri dan menatapnya dengan senyum dingin. Berkali-kali ancaman keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu, namun sama sekali tak membuatnya gemetar ketakutan. Oh, tentu saja. Sejak kapan ia takut pada laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu? Tidak pernah.

"Katakanlah, Draco Malfoy," tantangnya, "apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat sihir yang kalian bangga-banggakan itu—"

Ia menyodorkan telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan kristal-kristal es di sana.

Sorot matanya beku.

"—tidak berguna terhadap **kami**."

Draco menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tanpa sorot mata yang goyah. Valerie menjatuhkan kristal-kristal salju itu di depan wajahnya. Ia tidak mengejek, tidak merendahkan. Ya, ia hanya mempersembahkan fakta yang jelas, yang telah ia ulang berkali-kali agar anak laki-laki itu tak berniat untuk bertindak gegabah. Agar anak itu tidak bertindak konyol dengan mewujudkan ancaman, dimana semua hal itu akan berakhir sia-sia.

Menyedihkan.

Manusia memang arogan. Hanya karena diberkahi hal kecil, mereka menjadi tinggi hati dan berpikir bahwa di situlah seluruh kekuatan dunia berpusat.

Konyol.

Betapa arogan mereka yang berpikiran dangkal seperti itu.

Gadis itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Tampak ia menerawang seolah berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba melihat masa lalu yang dulu terbentang luas di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Mengulang-ngulang tentang hati yang terluka. Dan perpisahan yang penuh dengan kepedihan. Mungkin sebenarnya air mata itu tidak layak untuk diperlihatkan. Namun, saat itu ia sangat lemah. Berharap bodoh tentang dirinya dan perempuan itu untuk terus bersama dalam tangga nada yang tak berubah. Ia sangat bodoh.

Aa,

laki-laki memang sangat bodoh.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang bangunan dengan nuansa hijau di hadapannya. Tak ada takjub dan kagum di kedua matanya. Sementara Draco Malfoy memaksakan diri untuk melangkah ke depan, tak mau menunggu lebih lama untuk segera mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Baru saja ia memanjat tangga teras, pintu dua daun di seberang mendadak terbuka dan memperlihatkan Narcissa yang tersenyum melihatnya. Remaja laki-laki itu lantas berlari dan memeluknya.

"Selamat datang, dear," katanya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya melewati anak itu, "ah, apakah itu gadis yang kau bicarakan di suratmu?" Anak laki-lakinya menelan ludah saat menyadari adanya nada khawatir di pertanyaan itu.

"Ya. Namanya—"

"—Valerie Reverie, madam." Sang gadis berkuncir dua menyela dengan berjalan anggun dan mencium tangan Narcissa. Draco berjengit, sementara ibunya menaikkan alis heran. Honestly, itu bukan cara perempuan berkenalan.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Wanita itu lantas menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam dan beberapa peri rumah mendadak muncul mengambil koper yang ditinggal di depan. Valerie membungkuk hormat dengan tangan di dada—kembali menarik perhatian ibu dan anak yang saling melempar pandangan bertanya sekaligus tidak enak.

Ketukan sepatu di ruang depan menarik perhatian Lucius yang baru saja ke sana untuk menyambut anak semata wayangnya. Pria itu hendak menuruni tangga saat menyadari suhu udara mendadak turun secara drastis dan tatapan tajam dari bola mata biru pucat bagai es yang membeku, dari seorang gadis yang tengah memegang lengan kanannya sendiri. Bibir gadis itu terbuka, membuat kata-kata tanpa suara. Kedua bahunya tegang dan waspada.

Draco berjengit dan tanpa sadar gemetar, sementara Narcissa memeluk diri mencoba mengusir rasa dingin dengan kedua tangannya. Lucius terpaku di tempat sembari membongkar masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan gadis berambut hitam diikat dua yang kini menatapnya seolah mengharapkannya menerjang ke arahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa saat itu, Draco Malfoy tengah berdoa demi keselamatan keluarganya agar gadis aneh itu tidak membekukan mereka hidup-hidup.

Beruntung, pada detik selanjutnya, suhu udara perlahan naik menuju angka normal sebelum Narcissa sempat mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Dan gadis itu, Valerie Reverie, merubah suasana dengan senyum di wajahnya seolah kejadian tadi hanyalah ilusi. Lucius menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menghampiri anaknya dengan senyum bapak-bapak-yang-tidak-mentolerir-public-display-o f-affection-biarpun-dengan-anaknya-sendiri.

"Selamat datang, boy," katanya seraya memeluk anak itu. Tak menyadari tatapan yang berubah saat manik abu-abu sang anak mengeras terhadap permata beku dan kosong yang memandang punggung sang ayah. Bibirnya membentuk kata, namun figur itu hanya balas tersenyum kosong dan terkesan meledek sambil memperlihatkan tangannya.

Di sana, kristal-kristal salju membentuk sebelum menghilang bagai debu, ketika Narcissa menoleh ke arahnya dan mengajak mereka ke ruang makan.

'**Jangan macam-macam pada keluargaku."**

'**Ya. Mengancamlah, anak bodoh.'**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, 'Mione?" tanya Pansy seraya menaikturunkan alisnya, "pacar barunya manis, bukan?" lanjutnya dengan seringai jenaka. Hermione hanya menghela nafas, memikirkan persamaan tak terduga yang dimiliki oleh Pansy dan Viktor yang juga merupakan wadah Roh Air. Tidak, mungkin semua wadah Roh Air memang begitu; menyebalkan dan suka bercanda. Dia memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak dengar.

Pansy mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan sikap santai.

"Satu tahun lebih muda dari kita, lho."

Si gadis Gryffindor tetap fokus. Ya, fokus. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu—atau lebih tepatnya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu. Padahal kalau menggunakan mantra Mufliato semua pasti beres. Sayangnya, (Hermione menghela nafas lagi) itu tidak berlaku untuk Pansy.

Orang yang dimaksud kini tengah bersenandung ria setelah menyadari bahwa menggoda Hermione tak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa ia hanya ingin bermain, sayangnya tak ada yang tahu bahwa sang wadah Roh Air ingin gadis di seberang mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Dengan begitu, ia kembali punya mainan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

Pansy ingin punya mainan. Tapi, Hermione tidak tahu itu. Aa, membosankan. Kalau ia tak segera mengalihkan pikirannya, ingatan-ingatan itu akan... memakannya hidup-hidup. Oh, tidak, mengambil perhatiannya adalah hal yang tepat untuk itu.

Pansy tertawa dalam hati.

Dimana sebenarnya dia berada? Dimana sebenarnya ia berdiri? Sejak kapan dia berada di kekosongan ini?

Pansy tersenyum dalam hati.

Ah, semuanya sudah tidak penting lagi.

**.**

"**Sqied..."**

Sqied tidak menoleh, tapi senyumnya tampak dari balik bahunya.

Pemuda itu pun berkata,

"Apakah semua ini penting?

Tidak peduli kau normal atau tidak.

Tidak penting lagi, Pansy.

Sudah tidak penting."

**.**

"Hermione, apa aku normal?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Hermione lantas membeku di tempat. Perlahan mengangkat wajah dan mendapati pandangan jauh yang dilempar gadis itu ke arah pepohonan. Hermione membasahi bibirnya, memilih kata-kata yang tepat yang bisa dimengerti.

"Menurutku...kau normal," katanya dan mengutuk diri atas keraguan yang tampat jelas di dalam nada suaranya. "Pansy," mulainya, "ini—untuk apa menanyakan itu?"

Si gadis Slytherin menatapnya seolah ia baru menyadari bahwa Hermione berada di situ. Dan selanjutnya ia hanya diam. Memandang Hermione lurus-lurus, namun gadis di seberang lebih tahu kalau gadis itu tengah terlibat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seolah mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang—entah apa. Kemudian gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah," kedua matanya berkerling, "itu sudah tidak penting lagi."

Hermione Granger hanya mengangkat alis tanda tidak mengerti, tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia kembali membaca bukunya, diam-diam hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa memikirkan orang lain, saat kesadarannya sendiri perlahan menghilang dan mencoba membuatnya gila.

Liburan akhir sekolah tahun ini harus ia lalui sendiri dengan ditemani orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak bisa ia dekati—bahkan ia tak bisa menyebut mereka sebagai sahabat. Ia tak bisa. Mereka terlalu asing seolah ada jarak yang membentang begitu jauh hingga ia tak bisa menemukan penghubung yang tepat. Ia selalu berusaha agar bisa mengerti mereka.

Ia berusaha membangun chemistry dengan orang-orang di ujung jarak itu, namun mereka sepertinya tidak berpikiran sama. Pansy sudah tidak termasuk daftar karena pengkhianatan sebanyak dua kali itu tidak akan membuatmu kembali mendapat kepercayaan yang sama.

Dan Sqied...aa, pemuda itu tak perlu berkata apa pun, sikapnya selama ini sudah menjelaskan bahwa chemistry bukanlah sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Sqied seakan tidak mengenal chemistry, tapi ia tahu kata 'perintah'.

Dan Raja... Wadah Roh Udara tak punya tempat untuk menghakimi Yang Mulia.

Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya erat.

Hermione menganggap hidupnya sebagai manusia sudah hancur berantakan karena menganggap remeh masalah wadah Roh ini. Kehidupan pribadinya kini rusak karena kesalahannya. Sekarang ia tak lagi punya tempat untuk pulang atau bersenang-senang. Ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy, lebih tepatnya Draco yang memutuskannya. Kemudian, Harry dan Ron bahkan Ginny, ia tidak lagi peduli terhadap panggilan-panggilan mereka dan menghindar sejauh mungkin. Sedangkan, kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya kini telah melupakannya—mereka tak lagi ingat bahwa ada anak bernama Hermione Granger yang pernah mereka rawat.

Hermione sudah sendiri, lalu apa? Roh Udara dan suaranya sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia sering berkhayal. Tapi, tidak penting lagi, bukan? Gadis itu dengan susah payah melupakannya, bahkan menahan diri agar tak berlari ke arah sahabatnya —oke, mantan sahabat— saat mendengar bahwa Voldemort bangkit kembali. Hermione tidak lagi berkhayal.

Dan suara di dalam pikirannya pun perlahan tak lagi menghantuinya. Apakah ini pertanda? Atau gadis itu lagi-lagi kembali berharap bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari pertanda?

"Helooo! Hermione," sebuah tangan melambai-lambai tepat di depan mukanya, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan meluruskan kedua kakinya di bawah meja.

"Tidak ada."

Pansy hanya meliriknya sebelum kembali bermain dengan pena bulu dan perkamen yang tadinya berisi tulisan rapi dan cantik, kini berubah menjadi malapetaka dengan coretan-coretan bergelombang sana sini. Lagi-lagi si gadis Gryffindor hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri tatkala rencana pagi sebelumnya terlintas di pikirannya.

Sontak ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, membuat Pansy nyaris merubah wujudnya dan bersiap menarik pedang. Pikirnya ada serangan dari arah mana. Ia tak sempat menanyai problem gadis itu, ketika Hermione buru-buru mengatakan tujuannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Akuharuskeperpustakaaanbye!"

Pansy hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang berlari menjauh, dan pelan-pelan ia memandangi perkamen yang baru saja ia corat-coret sembarangan. Tiba-tiba wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat nama si pemilik. Dengan tenang ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum meremas perkamen itu dan lantas berlari kesetanan ke arah Danau Hitam. Oh, Pansy, kamu sangat terburu-buru ingin memberi makan ikan-ikan di sana, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger tergesa-gesa dan terkesan tidak sabar saat berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Di kedua permata coklatnya berkerling semangat dan antisipasi mengenai apa ynag akan didapatkannya nanti. Anggaplah hadiah, dan gadis itu tak sabar menerkamnya dari tumpukan kado. Aa, Hermione, gadis berambut coklat yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Buku Siswa? Coba kulihat dulu," Madam Pince membuka halaman per halaman dari buku tebal di meja, dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah kanan, "rak D2 kolom tengah."

Dan dia, gadis itu,

membuka sebuah buku berisikan gambar-gambar bergerak,

sekaligus kotak Pandora.

**.**

**.**

Malam yang dingin di musim gugur. Dua orang laki-laki duduk memandang hamparan bintang-bintang dan arusnya ynga menuju selatan. Orang pertama dengan jubahnya dan orang kedua dengan tubuhnya yang setengah raksasa. Awalnya hanya basa-basi, hingga orang pertama mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya dan orang kedua tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Tapi, ia teringat akan pertemuan di Ruang Kepala Sekolah pagi sebelumnya. Kini, ia mengerti maksud orang pertama.

"Seharusnya," katanya, "anda yang paling mengerti tentang anak itu."

Orang pertama tertegun.

"Korban masa lalu, aku melihat dirinya seperti itu," lanjut orang kedua seraya menengadah menelusuri titik-titik terang di langit kelam.

Pernyataan itu berubah menjadi tamparan bagi orang pertama.

"Masa depan yang tidak terbaca, korban masa lalu, batasannya, dan kini..." orang kedua diam sejenak seakan ragu apa dia yakin mengatakan yang terakhir atau tidak. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu gubuknya. Orang kedua kembali ragu di bingkai pintu.

Orang pertama menunggu dan heran.

Orang kedua hanya, melirik sedikit dari ekor matanya.

"Dan kini," rahangnya mengeras, "kepercayaan anda sendiri."

Blam!

Orang kedua menutup pintu. Menghentikan dialog antar dua orang.

Orang pertama diam membisu. Kemudian ia bersandar lelah dan melepas kacamata setengah bulannya. Menutup mata dan bermimpi mungkin adalah pilihan yang menyenangkan. Namun, ia sudah terjebak dalam situasi dan tak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapinya. Orang-orang bersandar padanya.

Sementara ia bersandar pada seorang anak kecil.

Dan hanya karena sedikit pikiran buruk, ia lupa akan sandaran yang ia simpan di sana.

_**Harapan-harapan**_

Ia telah melupakan beban apa yang telah ia letakkan di bahu anak itu.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aku mengerti. Kau marah karena kau punya masa kecil yang berbeda. Rumit. Bukankah begitu, Ein?... Atau... karena sesuatu yang lain?"<strong>_

"_**...bukan... hanya saja..."**_

* * *

><p>Seharusnya ia tidak terhasut oleh amarah dan kesedihan. Betapa ia adalah orang yang buruk karena melupakan derita yang telah ia tumpukkan pada anak itu. Darah yang menetes seperti air mata. Tangan yang rusak dan lecet. Orang pertama tahu apa yang ia lihat di wajahnya kala itu.<p>

Bodohnya, ia melupakan.

Sayangnya,

surat telah dikirim.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah menaikkan alis saat melihat segel dan nama pengirim surat itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, membebaskan pelayan yang bertugas menyampaikan surat. Kemudian laki-laki itu menaiki tangga, menuju sebuah ruangan di mana dua pelayan laki-laki membukakan pintu untuknya.

Einen Kleird tengah membaca beberapa berkas sementara seorang pria paruh baya tampak tengah menjelaskan isi dari berkas tersebut. Ketika mata tuanya melirik pemuda itu, ia lantas berhenti dan membungkuk hormat.

"Arthur," Einen Kleird tak mengalihkan matanya dari berkas di tangannya, "Silesia akan mengurus masalah di North Horrington."

Mendadak wajah pria paruh baya itu berubah cerah sembari membungkuk hormat dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Kemudian, ia keluar ruangan, meninggalkan dua orang itu sendirian. Jack mendekat seraya mengangkat surat di tangannya.

"Ini dari Hogwarts," ia tertawa kecil, "sepertinya Dumbledore merindukanmu."

Einen tak bergeming, namun Cheshire muncul tiba-tiba dan mengambil surat itu—seolah menunjukkan betapa tidak sabarnya gadis itu. Jack berhenti di tempatnya seraya bersedekap.

Hening sejenak.

Hingga—

Trep

—dengan suara mengagetkan, Einen meletakkan surat yang telah ia buka di atas meja. Kemudian, gadis itu berkata,

"Kita kembali," dan kemudian keluar ruangan.

Wadah Roh Tanah menaikkan alis sebelum mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Einen tersayang,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Apa kau masih lama di perjalanan dengan Jack?_

_Aku tidak ingin membebankanmu, tapi bisakah orangtua ini meminta sesuatu, dan tentu saja aku tak akan mengakhirinya dengan tanda tanya, tak peduli kalimatnya nanti terdengar seperti apa._

_Ah, mengenai permintaan, aku ingin kau mengumpulkan beberapa tumbuhan langka di lembah—_

Pemuda itu menggeleng sembari mengulas seringai kecil. Sama sekali tak terkesan dengan cara Dumbledore yang tampak seolah 'mengirim Ein jauh-jauh agar bisa mengulur waktu'—(_Apa kau masih lama di perjalanan dengan Jack?) _sungguh, ia seolah mengharapkan kata 'ya'. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi nyatanya orangtua itu sepertinya tidak ingin Ein kembali segera. Apa pun yang terjadi, jika sampai Dumbledore harus mengiriminya surat seperti ini, sudah pasti masalahnya bukan tentang wadah Roh.

Jack ingin mendekat, namun Ein memberi pembatas. Albus Dumbledore berdiri di pembatas itu dengan wajah tak tahu apa-apa. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu lebih tahu bahwa di ujung pembatas itu, walaupun Ein hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang tegak, sesuatu yang besar tengah terjadi.

Apa pun itu, Jack mengira-ngira bahwa jika masa lalu Ein ketahuan, maka itu tidak hanya akan mempengaruhi hidupnya sebagai manusia, melainkan juga sebagai wadah Roh. Tapi, dalam hal apa?

Jack menjawab pandangan terhadap kedudukannya.

Ein seolah berdiri di dua dunia, dan tak pasti dia harus memilih yang mana. Maka ia memilih menanggung beban dua dunia itu. Darimana Jack mengetahuinya? Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dengan nada mengejek.

Wadah Roh Tanah selalu mendampingi sang Raja,

dan memperhatikannya.

"_**Ein tak menjawab pertanyaanmu,**_

_**namun ia membiarkanmu menebak jawabannya."**_

**.**

**.**

"Wajah yang sama. Aku terkejut."

Pria itu berjalan anggun dengan pakaiannya yang tidak rapi.

"Padahal, pertemuan itu terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu."

Manik beku miliknya tak mempedulikan lukisan-lukisan tak hidup yang terpajang di dinding.

Nuansa hijau di depan dan belakang.

"Seharusnya aku mengingat api yang membara di 'tanah' ini."

Langkahnya terhenti,

perlahan ia menoleh dan dinginnya perasaan tampak jelas dari kedua matanya.

"Masamu telah berakhir."

Sebuah lukisan di sana, ada seorang pria dengan gagah menatap langsung padanya. Keberanian dan martabat tergambar pada sosoknya. Manik beku bergeming dalam diam saat mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah.

Tulisan melingkar indah. Sebaris morfem untuk sang pemilik.

ABRAXAS MALFOY

**.**

**.**

Sekilas sinar kesadaran akan sesuatu terpancar dari sorot mata abu-abu pria yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Draco merapatkan kedua bibirnya, menyadari bahwa masalah itu akan disinggung. Langkahnya berubah pelan dan sang ayah telah mencapainya.

"Anak itu—"—Please, dad!" selanya dengan pandangan memelas. Koridor lantai dua itu mendadak hening saat Lucius Malfoy terdiam oleh bisikan balasan dari anaknya yang kini menghindari bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Kemudian, ia memejamkan kedua matanya lelah dan menghela nafas.

"Well, selamat malam, boy."

Lucius menepuk bahunya singkat dan melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Draco bergeming dalam diam dan kesakitannya sendiri. Melewati liburannya dengan bencana mengawasinya dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Pangeran Slytherin itu jelas tak senang dengan keadaan di mana ia tak punya tempat untuk berlindung.

**.**

**.**

Anak-anak mulai keluar dengan baju hangat.

Daun-daun kuning berguguran sembari berbisik,

'Hei, kau lihat?

musim gugur akan berakhir.'

Tahun kelima di sebuah sekolah sihir akan dimulai.

_**Aa,**_

_**nyanyian tragedi...**_

**.**

**.**

"Keluar," perintah gadis itu. Namun, pemuda di belakangnya tetap bersikukuh tak mau bergerak. Cheshire melayang-layang di udara sembari mengayun-ayunkan cakarnya. Sementara orang terakhir di ruangan itu memilih menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela, menulikan telinga dari geram yang tersembunyi di nada suara sang gadis.

"Jack..." Nadanya rendah dan mengancam. Aura di sekitar berubah mencekam dan padat. Si pemuda menyadari ketidaksabaran yang menguar kuat dari sosok belakang sang gadis.

"Beginikah, Ein?"

Sang pemuda membuka suara dengan tawa kecil mengejek.

"Jack..."

Gadis itu kembali menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya. Sekilas mata sang pemuda mengejang, geram dan marah bersatu dalam relief wajahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia lantas berpaling dan melangkah keluar setelah membantng pintu yang bahkan suaranya membuat orang terakhir berjengit. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, bersiap terhadap tuntutan gadis yang kini melayangkan tatapan serius padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi,"

ia bertanya dengan suara terjepit,

"Profesor?"

Dumbledore mengulas senyum penuh ironi. Dari nada suaranya, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu telah menebak jawabannya. Mula-mula ia berjalan menghampirinya kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala sang gadis.

"Maafkan orangtua ini."

Einen tidak mentolerir ucapan itu, karenanya ia melayangkan tatapan kita-sudah-membahas-hal-semacam-ini. Dumbledore hanya tersenyum. Rasa bersalah tampak jelas di kedua matanya. Manik kelam mengeras karenanya. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan dan ia yakin, bukan ini jawaban yang seharusnya dilontarkan untuk sebaris pertanyaan penuh antisipasi itu.

"Maafkan pamanmu."

"Profesor..."

"Maafkan ibumu."

"Saya mohon..." suaranya bergetar pelan.

"Maafkan ayahmu."

"Hentikan!" geram gadis itu, menahan agar suaranya tidak terlalu banyak memperlihatkan emosi. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sementara geretakan giginya bisa terdengar. Einen Kleird kembali menahan luapan emosi yang meronta-ronta dalam kekangan yang ia bentuk untuk dirinya. Untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Tapi, Dumbledore masih melanjutkan,

"lebih dari semua itu, maafkanlah orangtua ini."

Anak di depannya menarik nafas gemetar.

"Anda sudah berjanji tak akan mengungkit masa lalu."

"Ini bukan tentang masa lalu. Ini tentang kepentinganku sendiri. Dulu kau selalu berada di dekatku, kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud. Sekarangpun tak jauh beda."

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy! permen, Sasha mau permen!"<em>

"_Iya, sabar. Haha!"_

**Einen Kleird hanya menatap keluarga bahagia itu dari kejauhan.**

"**Ein, ayo kembali."**

**Dumbledore tak membiarkannya berlama-lama di dunia luar.**

**Kali itu, wajah-wajah tua melirik anak asuhan itu diam-diam.**

**Kemudian, mereka berbisik.**

**Saling berbisik.**

* * *

><p>"Masa lalu bukanlah masa kini."<p>

Gadis itu mengingatkan.

"Masa lalu bukanlah masa kini," ulang Dumbledore. Betapa kebohongan terasa jelas di dalamnya. Bahkan orangtua itu tak menyetujui ungkapan itu jika yang berbicara adalah si gadis berambut hitam. Masa lalu pelan-pelan melebur dan menyusup.

Karena 'orang itu', Ein.

Karena 'orang itu'.

"Aku adalah orangtua yang buruk."

Api membara dari tubuh Pheonix.

Einen Kleird telah meninggalkan ruangan satu menit yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

Belantara salju,

Pijakan hati-hati di es tipis.

Entah kenapa,

tawa gembira anak-anak di luar sana terdengar sangat kejam.

**Aa,**

**elegi...**

**.**

**.**

**_to be continued_**

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya selesai. :3

Yaosh!Terima kasih atas review yang telah membantu dan menyemangati saya! Dan juga para pembaca yang bersedia singgah ke sini! Yosh!

Thank you!

\^o^/

**Next : **Silahkan ditebak!


	33. Chapter 33

Anak laki-laki itu bangun setelah matahari agak tinggi seperti biasa. Merenggangkan otot bahunya dan menutupi mulutnya sedikit saat ia menguap. Permata emerald bercahaya ditimpa sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari celah tirai jendelanya yang gelap. Ia diam sejenak membiarkan satu matanya itu terbiasa dengan sinar terang dalam duduknya. Kemudian, ia bangkit dan meraih jubah tidur yang tersampir di kursi sebelum menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kiri sudut kamarnya yang megah dan temaram. Suara air mengalir samar-samar terdengar dari sana.

Sejenak ia menengok ke arah cermin saat tak sengaja menangkap warna rambutnya di sana. Ia mengingatkan diri bahwa panjang rambutnya sudah mencapai tulang pinggulnya, namun tak ada niatan untuk memendekkannya. Anak laki-laki itu lantas memakai jubah mandinya, meninggalkan jubah tidur di lantai dan bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri untuk apa ia membawanya tadi. Tanpa memedulikan tetesan air dari ujung rambutnya yang basah, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

Dua maid menyambutnya serentak dari arah jendela yang tirainya telah dibuka lebar dan rapi. Rak sarapan dan satu set peralatan minum teh telah tersusun rapi di atas meja kecil yang menghadap jendela. Ia tak memedulikan keadaan kamarnya yang berubah total, bahwa tempat tidurnya telah rapi, seprei dan selimut telah diganti, pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan telah dibawa keluar, cairan merah yang menitik-nitik dari arah balkon telah lenyap, dan bahwa beberapa benda tajam yang ia jatuhkan sembarangan saat ia kembali semalam telah dirapikan di tempatnya. Ia duduk menyilangkan kakinya seraya menyesap tehnya yang mengepulkan uap.

Satu maid mengeringkan rambut kuning cerahnya yang panjang; satu maid membersihkan jejak air di lantai hingga mengilap. Wajah dingin dan tampak bosan itu tak teralih dari pemandangan danau dan pegunungan saat tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil potongan kue coklat dengan garpu.

"Hari ini pakaian apa yang ingin Anda kenakan, Tuan Muda?"

Anak laki-laki itu diam sejenak seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian ia menjawab dengan nada datar, "Rompi hitam dari Scotland itu, kemeja putih, pita hitam, dan..."

Gerakan di rambutnya berhenti sejenak, seolah menunggu anak laki-laki itu memecah keheningan yang membawa ketegangan ke ruangan bernuansa hijau lumut itu. Dua personal maid itu telah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan sang Tuan yang terus terdiam saat memutuskan perhiasan yang akan disambung dengan pita kerahnya itu.

"Permata saphire yang dihadiahkan _Uncle_ Oscar 3 tahun yang lalu."

Kegiatan kembali berjalan; rambutnya kembali dijalin dan pakaiannya disusun rapi di atas tempat tidur. Tuan Muda meletakkan garpu perak di atas piring keramik kecil yang hanya dipenuhi remah kue yang jarang dan saat itulah, dua maid di sana tahu bahwa tugas mereka sudah selesai. Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara, maid —yang telah menyiapkan pakaian— membereskan alat makan dan minum Tuan Muda, sementara yang seorang lagi mengikatkan pita hitam di ujung jalinan rambutnya.

Dua maid itu baru saja pamit ketika pintu berderak terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dengan wajah berseri-seri bergantung di ganggang pintu. Si pemilik kamar yang telah beranjak remaja itu lantas berdiri dan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang pertama untuk hari itu. Duplikat versi umur 10 tahunnya berlari semangat ke arahnya. Kedua manik emeraldnya yang indah berbinar-binar dengan pipi sedikit kemerahan di kulitnya yang pucat. Di tangannya, secarik kertas bergerak mengikuti gerakannya yang kasar.

"_**Big brother!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Line 33 : **Jack Vessalius**

**.**

**.**

"_**My dearest brother**_**,**

**kau adalah kebanggaan dan kebahagianku."**

—**Jack **

**.**

**.**

Jack menahan diri saat Einen Kleird keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore dan menuruni tangga tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya seraya menelan ludah dengan tegang, memaksa diri untuk menelan komentar maupun pertanyaan tak mengenakkan yang sejak tadi bergumul di tenggorokannya. Jack memutuskan untuk tidak berdiri tolol di tempatnya lebih lama dari batas gengsinya saat ia dengan langkah nyaring menuruni tangga spiral yang terhubung ke lantai 2. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa tangga Gargoyle tengah turun bersamanya.

Tahun kelima sudah di mulai; hiruk pikuk keramaian salam kangen yang dilempar jauh maupun dekat terdengar memenuhi lorong. Murid-murid dari tahun atas hingga bawah kembali ke kastil Hogwarts yang megah dan tua dengan gairah menyambut musim dingin dan liburan pendek yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Siswa-siswa baru—ada yang penakut, angkuh, gugup, dan sebagainya—berjalan berombongan dalam barisan rapi mengikuti Prefek yang berwenang. Si kembar Weasley beberapa kali diam-diam menghampiri dan menawari Tahun Pertama dengan segala sesuatu yang tersembunyi di saku mereka saat itu. Tentu saja, hal ini berhasil digagalkan oleh Prefek yang bertugas—oh ya, terima kasih pada siswa baru yang dengan polosnya menunjuk-nunjuki mereka pada si Prefek.

Jack berjalan melewati barisan pasukan mungil itu saat mereka menatapnya kagum karena aura tak biasa yang dipancarkan olehnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, anak-anak perempuan yang lucu lantas mengerubungi si Prefek yang malang seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Hati yang lugu dan mudah terpikat itu penasaran dengan pemuda beraura _gentleman_ yang baru saja lewat dan kini menghilang entah kemana. Siswi-siswi tahun pertama yang beruntung melihatnya lantas tak dapat menahan diri untuk mencari tahu tentang laki-laki itu. Jack cukup senang dengan segala pujian dan kekaguman yang diberikan padanya. Lagipula, bukankah dia memang dilahirkan untuk itu semua?

Jack tertawa kecil untuk pikirannya sendiri. Rendah dan tak terdengar senang. _Humourless. _

Tinggal di Hogwarts dengan manusia-manusia berbakat spesial tetap tak bisa membuat pesonanya redup dengan mudah. Mungkin jika ia masih berada di 'dunia'-nya, Jack akan sudah punya calon istri dari keluarga yang punya nama dan harta yang memuaskan dan layak dengan level marga Vessalius yang disematkan rapat di namanya. Mungkin akan banyak pesta-pesta atau perayaan sosialita yang harus dihadirinya dan segunung undangan dari keluarga ini dan itu. Jack ingat betul bahwa kala itu ia sangat mematuhi tata krama dan sopan santun untuk tidak menolak kebutuhan para _ladies_ dan standar para _gentlemen_. Dengan memperlihatkan sikap yang mempesona dan sorot mata yang cerdas, Jack telah mampu menarik minat dan menempati sisi baik para kenalan. Kewajiban sebagai anak laki-laki pertama mewajibkannya demikian.

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Lihat!" Oscar Vessalius membentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah <em>estate<em> yang baru selesai dipugar 3 hari yang lalu. "Bagus bukan?" tanyanya saat mengerling ke arah anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun di sampingnya.

"Luar biasa, _Uncle_." Jack mengangguk dengan binar-binar takjub di kedua mata emerald-nya. Oscar tersenyum puas dan segera menuntunnya masuk melewati pagar.

"Kau belum lihat semuanya. Taman _indoor_ dengan kolam pancuran, jejeran pohon ek, perabotan—oh, semuanya! Aku sudah tak sabar memperlihatkan semua ini padamu!"

Jack tersenyum lucu.

"Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu, _Uncle_." Oscar mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Oh, sudahlah. Kau mulai terdengar seperti _Auntie_-mu."

Anak laki-laki di sampingnya tertawa kecil. "_Well_, _Uncle._ Aku tak keberatan berjalan seharian dan mendengarkan atau bersikap takjub untukmu, tapi _Uncle_ bukan arsitek _estate _ini—bahkan bukan seorang arsitek. Jadi, untuk apa bersusah payah melakukan ini semua?"

Oscar lantas tertawa keras. Jack terlalu terus terang seperti busur panah untuk dibuat terkesan, tapi dia tak bisa campur tangan, karena itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang Vessalius. Salah-salah orang yang tak mengenalnya cukup dekat, bisa berpikir bahwa anak ini cukup kasar untuk seumurannya dan bahkan tidak terlihat polos dari diksinya dalam berbicara. Dan syukurlah, Jack adalah anak yang bisa menahan lidahnya dari berbicara hal yang tidak perlu.

"_Estate_ ini dibangun 7 tahun yang lalu dari hasil proyek besar-besaran ayahmu yang sukses." Oscar sedikit melirik anak itu saat posturnya mendadak tegang. Ia tahu bahwa anak itu tidak punya hubungan yang bagus dengan ayahnya. Tapi, Oscar tetap melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya tempat ini sangat indah dengan panoramanya yang dekat gunung. Zai—ah, maksudku ayahmu berniat menghadiahkan _estate_ ini untuk ibumu setelah kelahiran anak kedua..."

Pria itu menghentikan ceritanya. Kedua manik emerald khas Vessalius memerhatikan si Tuan Muda yang kini diam dan tampak menerawang. Oscar hanya menghela nafas seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Dia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan hati keponakannya itu jika kedua orangtuanya kembali diangkat dalam pembicaraan. Jack mudah terbaca dan lengah di saat-saat seperti ini. Oscar sudah beberapa kali mendapati sikap yang tiba-tiba diam itu dalam perbincangan yang diikutinya bersama _gentlemen_ berkelas di acara-acara tertentu. Jack, selaku anak pertama yang diyakini akan mewarisi sebagian gelar ayahnya, tak boleh menunjukkan sedikitpun kelemahan. Earl Vessalius yang sekarang tak akan mengampuninya jika ia tertangkap basah bersikap seperti itu di depannya. Karena itu, Oscar harus memaksanya, mendesaknya bahkan jika hal itu membuatnya dibenci. Bahkan jika anak itu harus muntah darah karena beban pikiran yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Jack," mulainya serius, "hentikan."

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam seolah baru menyadari bahwa ada orang di sampingnya. Cahaya matahari yang terpantul di kacamata sang paman membuat anak itu tak bisa melihat sorot mata iba dan tegas.

"_Uncle_?"

"Kau melamun."

"Ah, maaf. Saya hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Aku mengerti, tapi kuharap ini tidak sering terjadi. Vessalius tidak boleh seperti itu."

Jack tertawa kecil, "_Well_, pewaris sepertiku memang tak bisa berbuat sembarangan dengan melamun."

Oscar menjatuhkan tatapannya, dan Jack cukup jeli untuk menangkapnya dari sudut matanya.

"_Uncle_?"

"Jack," manik emeraldnya tampak redup di balik kacamatanya yang menyilaukan, "pernahkah kukatakan padamu bahwa masa depanmu...tampak sangat jelas?"

Jack tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan itu mungkin sebenarnya pujian, atau memang adalah pertanyaan, jika seandainya Oscar tidak menggunakan nada datar dan terkesan menyedihkan seperti itu. Dan, yah, bukan itu yang Jack pikirkan, melainkan kenyataan bahwa Oscar mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang diucapkan **laki-laki itu **4 tahun yang lalu. Mendadak api yang panas serasa membakar dari dasar yang penuh arang. Manik emerald Jack berubah beku.

"_Uncle_," ucapnya dingin, "bicaralah yang jelas agar saya bisa menjawab _Uncle_ dengan jawaban yang tepat. Sayangnya, saya pikir saya sudah berdiri lama di bawah sinar matahari yang panas seperti ini, saya ingin segera kembali ke manor."

Jack tak menunggu tanggapan laki-laki itu saat ia berpaling berjalan menuju gerbang. Tanpa berhenti ataupun menoleh, ia berkata, "Saya kira _Uncle _masih ingin berlama-lama, jadi biarkan saya pergi duluan dan mengirim kereta kuda lain. Sampai jumpa lain kali."

Jack sudah menegaskan bahwa ia ingin sendirian dan tak mengharapkan Oscar untuk berada di dekatnya, setidaknya sampai amarahnya teredam. Oscar sendiri tak mencoba menghentikannya.

Kemudian seolah teringat akan sesuatu, anak itu berhenti, lambat-lambat menoleh dan poni pirangnya membayangi kedua sinar matanya yang keras. Amarah tertahan seolah tertanda di nada suaranya yang sedikit menggeram dan dingin. Tatapannya jelas merendahkan lawan bicaranya.

"Dan," geram Jack, "anak kedua itu punya nama. **Oz Vessalius**." Setelah mengucapkannya dengan keangkuhan di nada terakhir, ia berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya, menaiki kereta kuda di depan gerbang setelah menutup pintunya dengan agak keras.

Ini sangat tidak bagus. Oscar bisa melihat bahwa Jack memandang Oz sebagai kebanggaannya. Tapi, ini tidak bagus. Sama sekali tidak bagus, mengingat kewajiban yang harus diketahui oleh anak-anak Vessalius. Dan jangan salah paham—Oscar sangat menyayangi Oz sebesar ia menyayangi Jack, tentu saja.

Tapi, anak-anak Vessalius punya kewajiban yang rumit.

'Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti,' pikirnya, 'otak prodigy itu pun tak bisa membantu apa-apa.'

Pria itu tidak sengaja. Sebenarnya Oscar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya saat Jack terlihat begitu percaya diri dengan masa depannya padahal beberapa orang sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Di antara orang-orang dewasa yang mengawasi perkembangannya, ayahnya, Zai Vessalius adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa Jack tak akan menjadi pewaris utama dari keluarga mereka. Oscar tak bisa menganggap kakaknya sinting karena Zai terlalu pandai untuk itu. Menurutnya, Jack adalah kandidat terbaik dengan otak prodigy warisan ayahnya. Namun, saat kunjungannya ke rumah induk 2 tahun setelah Oz –anak kedua— lahir dan sekaligus kembalinya dari Wales, ia kini melihat alasan laki-laki itu. Zai mungkin dianggap sebagai lelaki dingin dan tidak berperasaan, namun Oscar lebih tahu apa maksud di balik perbuatannya. Meskipun Jack terus melayangkan tatapan benci dengan amarah tertahan, Oscar lebih tahu untuk tidak bergegas menyadarkan anak itu terhadap kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan tergesa-gesa di usia Jack yang masih belia, dan Zai lebih memilih menutupinya dengan berkata,

"**Biarkan anak itu menikmati apa yang tidak akan ia dapat**

**setelah ia membuat keputusan yang kita berdua tahu apa itu."**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

"Bisakah aku menjadi pihak yang serba tahu, Ein?"

Jack tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu tak akan memiliki jawaban. Rasanya ia ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri karena ucapan sia-sia itu. Entah sejak kapan ia tak bisa memancing jawaban yang dia inginkan. Dan, tentu saja, mungkin Ein adalah mangsa yang salah dalam perburuannya. Jack melimpahkan kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri karena salah pilih.

Suasana mendadak sunyi saat tak ada dari kedua belah pihak yang mengeluarkan suara. Si gadis yang dipanggil 'Ein' duduk bersilang kaki dengan pandangan datar ke perapian di kursi terbaik yang ada di ruangan itu, sementara Jack setengah duduk di bupet kosong tak jauh dari perapian seraya bersedekap. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan Hagrid (ya, itu rumah Hagrid) menjerang teh dengan sangat pelan, tanpa sadar ia tak ingin memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku pernah membuatmu bersumpah," ucap Einen Kleird tiba-tiba, menarik Jack dari lamunannya dan Hagrid dari seduhan tehnya. Serta merta Jack berdiri tegak, menyadari bahwa pernyataan itu ditujukan padanya. Kedua alisnya sekilas menekuk ke dalam saat mengulang kata-katanya.

"Tidak, Ein," tukas pemuda itu, "aku memberikan sumpah itu padamu."

Ein mengacuhkannya.

"Kau sangat terkejut dan aku merasakan ketakutan dari getar suaramu yang sangat pelan."

Jack hanya diam.

"Apakah sumpah itu telah mengungkit sedikit kenangan atau perbuatanku yang memprovokasinya?"

"...mungkin yang pertama."

"'Mungkin'?" **Kenapa kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kemungkinan? **pertanyaan yang tak diucapkan itu menggantung di udara.

"Raja selalu memberikan kemungkinan, maka saya juga ingin mencobanya. Saya ingin tahu perasaan Yang Mulia saat melakukan itu." Ia mengatakannya dengan terus terang dan tulus.

Ein diam sejenak.

"Dan bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Tidak buruk. Saya memikirkan bermacam-macam hal yang bisa Yang Mulia pikirkan saat ini juga. Dan saya senang melihat orang lain berada dalam ketidaktahuan akan kebenaran."

"Kau seharusnya malu untuk itu." Hagrid menyela dan Jack menatapnya. "Kau sudah merendahkan orang lain, dan terdengar seolah kau lebih mulia dari mereka."

"Saya, Hagrid," katanya kalem, "punya alasan tersendiri untuk merasa senang. Ada beberapa tipe kelompok manusia yang menginginkan kebenaran, dan semasa hidup saya dikelilingi oleh sebuah kelompok yang tidak menyenangkan."

Hagrid memilih meninggalkan pembicaraan, "Baiklah, Jack, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Hagrid benar," kata Ein, "kau seharusnya malu."

Malu bahwa kau telah bersenang-senang dengan membiarkan kebohongan menutupi kebenaran dan orang-orang mempercayainya.

"Saya tahu bahwa Raja berada di tempat yang berbeda dan tidak memandangnya sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Itu memang sifat saya."

Jack menunggu tanggapan.

"Singkirkan sifat itu. Kau tidak boleh memilikinya."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya hormat, "saya mengerti."

Jack memang prodigy, namun ia tak bisa melawan atmosfer yang membuatnya harus memilih kata-kata yang pantas dan sopan, serta kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa memprotes saat sang Raja dengan tenangnya membuatnya melupakan inti masalah. Seharusnya bukan dia, tapi sang Raja-lah yang seharusnya memberikan jawaban.

"Apakah sumpah itu," kembali suara Yang Mulia terdengar, "membebanimu, Jack?"

Wadah Roh Tanah terdiam sesaat. Sebuah kesadaran berkilat di kedua iris emeraldnya ketika ia kemudian tersenyum nanar, "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Raja."

Di tempatnya, Hagrid hanya menatap punggung sang gadis yang berbayang dari sinar perapian. Mungkin, sebenarnya Hagrid ingin lebih tahu lagi seperti apa raut wajahnya saat bertanya seperti itu. Dan (Hagrid ingin tertawa dengan nada yang menyedihkan) sepertinya samar-samar Jack bisa menebak pertanyaan itu merujuk ke arah mana. Mungkin saat itu sebenarnya Ein tidak benar-benar menanyakan dirinya, melainkan gadis itu sendiri.

Karena itu, Jack tersenyum nanar. Dua laki-laki itu kembali memikirkan kemungkinan, namun Jack tahu betul bahwa tak ada kesenangan bagi sang Raja yang mendiamkan kebenaran. Einen Kleird bukanlah Jack Vessalius. Einen Kleird terlalu agung untuk berpikiran picik dan hina sepertinya.

"**Karena, dialah Sang Raja."**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"<strong>OZ! !"<strong>

Sejumlah pelayan lantas menoleh tajam ke arah seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan belum mendekati umur 10 tahun itu ketika ia menghambur masuk ke dalam manor setelah menerima kabar tentang adiknya. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan untuk meminta izin untuk pulang secara baik-baik kepada tuan rumah tempat pesta rumah yang tadi dihadirinya. Ahli waris muda itu malah berseru memanggil nama kusirnya dan segera meloncat ke dalam kereta kuda, mengacuhkan keheranan dan pertanyaan para tamu lainnya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau untuk bertindak sopan saat itu.

"Tuan muda—"

"DI MANA OZ! ?" bentak Jack tidak sabar seraya melempar jasnya sembarangan; seorang pelayan segera mengambilnya. "JAWAB!"

"Di kamar beliau, Tuan!"

Jack lantas berlari menaiki tangga dan melanggar aturan bahwa tak ada yang boleh berlari di koridor. Ia tak peduli. Semua tingkah lakunya sejak mendengar kabar itu di telinganya adalah pelanggaran terhadap aturan tak tertulis keluarganya.

Vessalius harus tenang. Jangan menunjukkan kelemahan. Simpan segala bentuk kelengahan yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dan, oh _well_, jangan berlari di koridor.

Pelayan-pelayan di bawah atap manor Vessalius tak asing lagi dengan tabiat Tuan Muda Jack yang meledak-ledak jika menyangkut adiknya. Dan fenomena ini bukanlah yang pertama. Mereka lebih paham untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Pelankan suaramu, Jack," tegur Oscar setengah mendesis tepat di depan pintu kamar Oz. Jelas bahwa sang paman sudah menepuk jidat saat mendengar ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah. Tak salah lagi, tebakannya bahwa Jack sudah tiba adalah benar.

Jack mengatur nafas, sekaligus emosinya. Ia merasa harus melakukannya saat Oscar menatapnya dengan tatapan tegas dan memaksa.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya parau.

"Dokter Lunett sedang memeriksanya." Ia melihat Jack berdiri gelisah dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Mengenang kejadian yang lalu-lalu, aku harus melarangmu masuk kali ini."

Keponakannya melotot berang.

"_Well_, aku lebih senang jika pemeriksaan berlangsung tenang dan cepat," jelas Oscar sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Sepertinya, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa setuju." Jack mendesis, "Aku. Harus. Melihatnya. _Uncle_."

"Tunggu sampai Dokter Lunnet keluar."

"Dan, beruntungnya, aku sudah selesai." Pria berkacamata menyahut ketika pintu terbuka. Dokter Lunnet mengangguk pada Oscar, "Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan perhatian Anda, Mr. Vessalius."

Oscar mengerling ke arah Jack,"Sama-sama."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" sela Jack tidak sopan.

Dokter Lunnet menegakkan badan, "Dia kelelahan, dan kita semua tahu bahwa tubuh Tuan Muda Oz tidak akan tahan oleh itu. Dia demam lagi." Ia berbicara pada Jack, "Dia baru saja diberi penenang, sebaiknya Anda tidak bersuara keras." Dokter Lunnet mengingatkannya dengan tegas sembari melangkah mundur dari pintu dan Jack tidak membiarkan sedetik pun terbuang saat merangsek masuk dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Dokter Lunnet tahu bahwa Jack tidak melakukannya untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih karena sudah merawat adiknya, melainkan untuk kebaikan adiknya sendiri yang tak ingin ia buat terkejut dengan bantingan kesal.

"Ajaib," gumam Dokter Lunnet, menoleh ke arah Oscar dengan air muka serius, "dia tidak menanyakan keadaan Lord Vessalius."

Oscar menatapnya datar, dan pria itu menjatuhkan tatapannya, tahu diri untuk tidak menyinggung masalah itu. "Maafkan saya."

"Lanjutkan tentang Oz."

"Maaf, Mr. Vessalius," Dokter Lunnet berbisik dan Oscar mengantisipasi yang terburuk, "saya tidak yakin Tuan Muda Oz akan bertahan sampai esok pagi."

"Apa maksudmu! ?" desisnya marah.

"Tuan Muda Oz terlalu memforsir dirinya dan tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk tekanan seberat itu—seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya. Saat ini, mungkin dia hanya demam, tapi lama-kelamaan—perkiraan saya sekitar tengah malam, dia akan demam tinggi dan Anda tahu saya tak bisa mengatasinya selain dengan mengambil darahnya."

"...Dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk diambil darahnya..."

"Itulah maksud saya. Tapi, jika Anda ingin mengambil resiko..." Dokter Lunnet menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tak adakah cara lain?" sergah Oscar cepat.

Dokter Lunnet memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin dengan obat-obatan."

"Ya, terserahlah," desah Oscar pasrah, "lakukanlah." Ia menarik kacamatanya sendiri dan menjepit pangkal hidungnya, berpikir keras untuk menemukan jalan dan berharap agar yang terburuk tidak akan terjadi. Ia tidak yakin bisa menghadapinya, apalagi Jack. Terlebih Jack.

"Mister," seorang pelayan pria membungkuk hormat. Oscar diam sejenak dan Dokter Lunnet masih di tempatnya. Oscar menarik nafas berat, mengerti maksud kedatangan pelayan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu intruksimu, Wiles."

"Akan segera saya laksanakan, Mister."

"Banyak _gentlemen_ dan _ladies _yang akan bertandang ke manor ini besok," gumam Dokter Lunnet. "Dan Mr. Vessalius, Tuan Muda Oz tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk waktu yang lama."

"Dan," timpal Oscar sedih, "aku tidak yakin Jack mau beranjak dari samping Oz." Dokter Lunnet mengangguk setuju.

"Anda harus tinggal malam ini." Sang dokter tidak protes. Untuk saat-saat genting seperti ini, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali kalau dia ingin kepalanya digantung dan tubuhnya dikubur diam-diam di hutan.

"Belhem?" Oscar melihat ke arah Dokter Lunnet, di belakangnya, "oh, Belhem, antarkan Dokter Lunnet ke kamarnya. Dan panggil seseorang untuk mengantarku ke Lord Vessalius." Si butler dan si dokter menyadari nada putus asa di beberapa kata terakhir.

"Aku harus berbicara dengannya," gumam Oscar Vessalius dengan wajah hampa. Ia kemudian menyambungnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan hingga tak terdengar. Namun, samar-samar dua orang di sana bisa menebaknya.

Wiles membungkuk hormat.

"Baik, Mister."

Di dalam kegelapan, Jack masih setia duduk di kursi menggenggam tangan Oz di kedua tangannya dan menunggui adiknya sampai sadar. Ia tidak peduli dengan bujukan para pelayan yang bahkan sampai memohon-mohon padanya untuk makan. Kedua matanya hanya terpatri pada Oz dan memperhatikan setiap perubahan yang bisa saja terjadi—sesuai instruksi Dokter Lunnet yang singgah sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan Oz.

Ia tidak merasa mengantuk. Dan seminimal mungkin memakai cahaya lilin di kamar Oz. Adiknya paling tidak suka dengan segala bentuk cahaya di saat-saat ia sedang demam dan sensitif seperti sekarang. Karenanya, ia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang atau sudah berapa jam dia was-was di tempatnya dan, tentu saja, dia tidak ambil peduli tentang waktu. Akan tetapi, ia bersyukur dengan kenyataan bahwa—entah cairan apa yang diberikan oleh Dokter Lunnet— demam Oz sudah melewati masa-masa kritis dan kini sudah menurun.

Jack tersenyum lemah, namun ia mengernyit saat tatapannya menangkap balutan perban di beberapa bagian tubuh adiknya. Paman Oscar dan Dokter Lunnet tidak menyebut masalah perban! Entah seberapa parah luka Oz, Ia merencanakan untuk membalas dendam pada manusia-manusia brengsek yang sudah membuat Oz nyaris dijemput maut.

Ia sedang membayangkan alangkah bergunanya busur panah atau bilah pedang yang tajam yang diberikan **laki-laki itu** padanya saat pintu kamar terbuka dan cahaya koridor menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jack bersiap menghardik, namun kedua matanya melebar dan ucapan kasar tertahan di lidahnya.

Biarpun figur di pintu itu tampak gelap dengan membelakangi cahaya koridor, namun Jack mengenali rambut panjang, postur tegap, dan jenggot lurus si pemilik. Sinar emerald yang angkuh dan merendahkan bersinar di kedua matanya.

Jack sedikit menggeram, dengan sikap defensif berdiri menghadap figur itu sembari melindungi Oz di belakangnya. Tangannya masih berpautan dengan tangan adiknya.

"Grandfather," ucapnya kaku.

Raut wajah sang kakek tidak berubah.

"Penampilanmu tidak pantas," laki-laki itu mengumumkan, mencelanya dengan kerutan di hidungnya, "segera ke kamarmu dan bersiap."

"Tidak," tukas Jack tegas sebelum sang kakek berbalik.

"'Tidak'?"

"Aku akan tetap berada di sini."

Pria itu menatapnya, dan Jack membalasnya. Tak berniat kalah untuk tatapan yang sudah tak asing baginya—yang selalu diberikan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Yang dengan dingin, mengintimidasinya hingga membuatnya gemetar, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Oz. Tidak akan gemetar jika ini menyangkut Oz.

"Kau masih muda," katanya, "dan kurang ajar. Kau yakin tak akan merubah pikiranmu—"

iris emerald Jack melebar tak percaya saat sang kakek berbalik—dan seolah membiarkan pilihannya untuk tetap tinggal. Laki-laki tua itu melanjutkan,

"—biarpun tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ayahmu?"

Jack membatu.

'pemakaman' katanya?

"**Laki-laki itu **meninggal?"

Sunyilah yang menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan sang kakek meninggalkan ruangan. Entah sudah berapa lama Jack hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga orang tua itu bosan berlama-lama—dan memang saat itu dia sudah berniat pergi. Jack tidak peduli.

Tidak peduli.

Yang penting, **laki-laki itu** sudah mati. Dan itulah yang membuatnya sulit dipercaya.

Benarkah?

Jack yakin dengan pendengarannya yang masih baik, dan kakeknya yang kejam dan serius tak akan mau—Jack bahkan tak yakin dia mampu— membuat lelucon untuk menghibur hati cucu-cucunya yang masih muda. Dan kurang ajar.

Tapi, **laki-laki itu** sudah mati dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Hahahaha!" Dia tertawa keras dan lupa bahwa Oz masih membutuhkan ketenangan. Jack tertawa keras. Kemudian menangis. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha menyeka air matanya yang membanjir, namun ia terlalu senang untuk berhenti. Terlalu lega untuk itu semua.

Syukurlah, Jack.

Dengan begini, tak ada lagi orang yang berniat melemparmu ke dalam jurang kematian.

Syukurlah, Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

Jack berjalan santai, namun tetap dengan posturnya yang tegap di koridor luar lantai 2. Malam itu udara mungkin terlalu dingin bagi orang kebanyakan, namun Jack pikir itu lebih baik daripada suhu tinggi menyesakkan di pondok Hagrid—karena ada Ein di sana. Ia tidak tahu harus menganggap pembicaraan sebelumnya adalah mengenai dirinya atau awalnya Ein memang berencana menyinggung orang lain? Entahlah. Ein memang tak gampang ditebak, dan Jack merasa bagaikan buku bercover bersih dibanding dengan gadis itu.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan ini lagi. Memikirkan Ein tak ada bedanya dengan menemukan jalan buntu. Ini hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu dan pikiran.

Jack hendak berpikir bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di mana ketika suara lantang berbunyi—dan sepertinya ditujukkan padanya. Berhubung hanya dia ynag berada disana saat itu.

"KAU!"

Wajah pemuda itu berubah murung—menyebalkan jika harus berurusan dengan manusia bar-bar yang tak bisa memanggil dengan sopan. Dan jangan berteriak, _woman!_

"Hermione Granger?"

Tak jauh di belakangnya, ada seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat keriting acak-acakkan dan wajah memerah karena amarah. Dan Jack berpikir dia akan mati dengan wajah ungu. Jack mencabut pernyataan terakhir—tak bagus membayangkan Wadah Roh Udara mati setelah mereka berhasil mengumpulkan para Naga.

Gadis Gryffindor di sana menarik nafas, dan Jack yakin bahwa dia akan berteriak. Dia memang berteriak.

"**APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN! ! ?"**

Jack tertegun dengan air muka tidak mengerti sekaligus takjub—belum pernah dia sebelumnya dia mendengar gadis itu berteriak marah seperti itu. Ia tidak sempat menanggapi saat Hermione lantas menyelanya.

"Pembohong!" Gadis itu mendesis, mendekat dengan tampang buas, "kau adalah makhluk paling rendah di dunia!"

Dan Jack tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat tangannya refleks menggenggam leher gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Umurnya 11 tahun waktu itu. Bercak-bercak darah menodai kulit wajahnya yang putih dan bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan jendela yang kacanya telah pecah. Laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan pakaian hitam yang seragam dengan lainnya terkapar di sana-sini dengan darah di masing-masing bagian tubuh tertentu.<p>

Bocah yang berdiri bermandikan sinar bulan itu memegang dua senjata tajam.

Belati di tangan kiri.

Pedang di tangan kanan.

Di depannya, seorang pria yang ditaksir berumur sekitar 25 tahun setengah terbaring seraya merintih memegangi luka tusukan di perutnya. Pakaian modis bak bangsawan kelas atas miliknya nyaris tak terkenali karena sobekan dan darah yang mewarnainya. Manik lembayungnya nanar dan tajam menatap bocah yang telah melukainya tersebut.

"Kau—uhuk—dan keluargamu—Oohhok!"

Darah termuntahkan.

Iris emerald tak menunjukkan belas kasih.

"—adalah makhluk paling rendah di dunia—"

SRAT!

Crat!

Glundung! Glundung!

Dan kepala pewaris utama keluarga Rainsworth terguling hingga ke tembok.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak mentolerir penghinaan di depan wajahku sendiri, Hermione Granger."<p>

Sorot matanya begitu asing, mengingatkan Hermione bahwa sorot mata itu sama dengan yang pernah dilihatnya saat Viktor Krum melaporkan sesuatu, dan orang ini berdiri jauh dari Raja. Sorot matanya begitu kosong dan menyimpan banyak tragedi di dalamnya. Namun, sayangnya, Hermione tak bisa ketakutan saat dirinya sendiri berada di ambang maut—di tangan laki-laki ini.

"Uu...uhuk! lep—"

Kakinya yang tak menyentuh tanah meronta-ronta di bawahnya, sementara tangannya berusaha mencabik-cabik jari-jemari yang melingkari lehernya.

"GAH!"

Hermione mulai kehabisan nafas, dan laki-laki di depannya tak bergerak dari posisinya. Wajah ayah, ibu, dan teman-temannya tiba-tiba membayang di kedua matanya dan Hermione berpikir dia memang akan mati saat itu juga. Pupilnya coklatnya hendak bergulir ke atas saat—

BRUK!

—suara barang jatuh terdengar, dan udara merangsek masuk dari mulut dan hidungnya. Gadis itu lantas menghirup udara dengan rakus—mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa ia baru terjatuh dan tubuhnya luar biasa sakit. Dengan pandangan buram dan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia mencari penyelamatnya.

"Ap—apa yang...Astaga!" jeritannya setengah teredam oleh tangannya sendiri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, wadah Roh Tanah sedikit bersandar di dinding seraya menutupi luka cakaran raksasa di sisi tubuhnya. Dan Hermione membelalak ketika Cheshire mendadak muncul dan menorehkan cakaran di pipi laki-laki itu—beruntung, itu tidak sebesar yang di bagian perutnya.

Hermione bergidik melihat aliran darah yang perlahan menggenang di lantai. Sontak ia mengutuk diri sendiri agar tidak ketakutan, karena sebenarnya dia pernah membuat Draco seperti itu. Hermione menaikkan tatapannya. Penyelamatnya berada di sana, di hadapan pemuda Ravenclaw yang baru saja nyaris membunuhnya. Sayangnya, Hermione tidak berpikir keadaan sekarang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Ia memilih tidak berada di tempat—dan Hermione memikirkan mantra 'Appareo'— jika situasi membolehkannya. Karena itulah Hermione hanya bisa bertahan ketika,

Wadah Roh Api menguarkan aura berbahaya yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Seharusnya," ucapnya dingin, "aku membunuhmu dari **dulu**."

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Jack berlutut mendekap anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya.<p>

"_Brother_?"

Tangannya mendekap erat. Oz tak punya pilihan selain membalasnya. Ia tidak mengerti dan Jack tak memberikan penjelasan.

"Oz, adikku..."

Ia menyembunyikan ekspresi tersakiti di bahu kecil adiknya.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Anak-anak Vessalius punya kewajibannya masing-masing."<strong>

* * *

><p>Oz tersenyum dari kursinya, sementara Dokter Lunnet memeriksa luka di lututnya setelah insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Sang Dokter mengecek hal terakhir dalam daftar catatannya sebelum keluar ruangan, membiarkan dua bersaudara itu dalam privasinya.<p>

"_Brother,_ papa di mana? Kukira papa belum menjengukku sekalipun," ungkapnya cemberut.

Kedua bahu Jack mendadak tegang. Ah, benar juga. Oz belum diberi tahu kalau ayah mereka sudah meninggal.

Bagaimana ini?

"_Father_...ada di luar kota."

Berbohong saja. Lagipula Dokter Lunnet berkata kalau Oz tidak boleh dapat serangan kejut jantung.

Oz menjatuhkan tatapannya dan air mukanya berubah murung. "Oh..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jack sembari mengambil tempat di sisinya. Sang adik menoleh dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Papa sangat hebat! Papa menyelamatkanku saat kereta kuda kami dicegat perampok!"

"Benarkah?" Wajah sang kakak berubah kelam dan sang adik sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Jadi, mereka perampok, ya...

"Yeah! Papa menyuruhku berlari, dan papa menghadang perampok-perampok yang mengejarku!"

Oz tetap bercerita.

Jack terdiam membisu.

**Laki-laki itu** sudah menyelamatkan Oz...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kewajiban?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Uncle<em>... benarkah, **laki-laki itu**," Jack menatapnya serius, "sudah menyelamatkan Oz?"

"Ya," jawabnya, "dan dia meninggal demi Oz."

Jack menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kenapa?...tidak mungkin! Dia seharusnya tidak punya hati! kenapa..."

"Jack! Tenangkan dirimu!" Oscar menarik tegas kedua bahu anak laki-laki itu," Ayahmu menyayangi kalian berdua, apakah itu bukan alasan yang jelas?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" bentak Jack berang, "Dia pernah meninggalkanku di dalam hutan sendirian! Dia bahkan pernah membakar bangunan yang hanya ada aku sendiri di dalamnya! !"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Oscar menarik nafas, "Itu semua demi masa depanmu!"

"Ma—masa depan? A—apa maksudmu, _Uncle_? Apakah itu semua dibutuhkan seorang pewaris?"

Oscar Vessalius memejamkan kedua matanya, memalingkan wajah sedih dari keponakannya.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Menjadi pewaris, seperti ayahmu."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau serius! ? Baru dua tahun aku pergi dan tiba-tiba kau bilang Jack tak akan jadi pewaris?" desis Oscar seraya melabrak meja kerja kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kacanya yang besar. Sikapnya begitu tenang dan Oscar tak bisa menebak apapun dari ekspresinya yang kalem seperti biasa. Dia bisa tenang, namun Oscar tak bisa. Ia tidak bisa saat ia telah mempersiapkan beberapa pelajaran yang akan ia berikan pada anak kedua, dan tiba-tiba, entah ada angin apa, Zai malah mengatakan bahwa Jack tak akan menjadi pewaris. Ini akan sangat membingungkan jika Jack tidak menjadi pewaris dan Oz tidak jelas menjadi apa—apakah pewaris atau yang lain.<p>

"Lihatlah keluar," ucap Zai, pria dengan bekas luka di wajahnya. Oscar menaikkan alis bingung, tapi tetap melakukannya. Sejenak ia mendesah dengan air muka yang berubah lembut, "aku melihat dua kakak beradik yang bermain dengan riang gembira."

"Kau tahu, 'kan?" tanya pria di sampingnya dengan nada retoris, "kalau Oz lahir prematur."

Oscar menatapnya lekat-lekat, walaupun Zai sama sekali tak mengalihkan mata dari pemandangan bahagia di air mancur 2 lantai di bawah mereka. Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, dan Zai tahu bahwa Oscar tengah menebak-nebak, akhirnya pria berjenggot pirang itu mengangguk.

"Tubuh Oz sangat lemah dan mudah sakit-sakitan."

Kedua manik emerald Oscar Vessalius mendadak membelalak keras, menyadari arti dari kalimat itu. "Oh, tidak... dia tidak akan bisa..." gumamnya tidak jelas sembari menaruh tangannya di pelipisnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. "Oz akan... Oz tidak akan mampu!"

Zai mengacuhkan kehisterisan adiknya.

"Jack akan berada di sana."

"Maksudmu...anak itu akan..."

"Ya," Zai Vessalius memejamkan kedua matanya, "Jack tidak akan membiarkan Oz tewas terbunuh. Dia terlalu menyayangi Oz—"

Angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka.

Suara tawa kedua anaknya terdengar begitu merdu dan riang.

"—seperti halnya aku pada mereka berdua."

* * *

><p><strong>Zai adalah anak pertama.<strong>

**Oscar adalah anak kedua.**

**Tapi, Oscar bukanlah seorang pewaris.**

"**dan **_**Uncle**_**?"**

* * *

><p>"Jack, keluarga Vessalius membagi hak dan kewajiban bagi dua anak laki-laki pertama."<p>

"Ini...maksud _Uncle_," Jack menarik nafas gemetar, "aku dan Oz..."

"Saat ini adalah dirimu dan Oz. Untukmu adalah hak dan untuk Oz adalah kewajiban."

"Pewaris adalah aku dan Oz..." Jack menatapnya nanar, badannya gemetar ketakutan entah pada apa. Mungkinkah pada jawaban sang paman yang kini menatapnya kosong dan sedih?

"Oz," oh, betapa Oscar berharap agar Zai dengan muka kakunya yang berada di posisinya saat ini. Ia menelan gumpalan aneh menyesakkan di tenggorokannya, "Akan menjadi bayanganmu."

Jack menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari terus melangkah ke belakang, menjauh dari pamannya yang seolah telah berubah menjadi monster mengerikan.

"Dia akan menjagamu dengan nyawanya."

Sontak sang pewaris berteriak murka.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! ! OZ BAHKAN TAK BISA BERLARI LEBIH LAMA JIKA TAK DEMAM KEMUDIANNYA! !"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aku memastikan jalan ayahmu tetap lurus dan lancar."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lalu, Jack," Oscar sudah tahu keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh anak laki-laki itu saat air mata mengalir di kedua manik emeraldnya yang muda dan bulat. Dia sudah tahu, tapi masih ingin bertanya. Ia ingin mendengarnya sendiri. Ia melanjutkan, "apakah keinginanmu?"<p>

Apakah keinginanmu?

Keinginan yang bisa diwujudkan.

Tetes demi tetes air bening yang berasa asin di lidah itu bukanlah untuk dirinya. Jack tidak mengasihani nasibnya yang ia tahu akan seperti apa. Ini semua demi Oz. Tetesan air mata kepedihan ini demi Oz. Hanya untuk adiknya tercinta.

Hanya untuk senyum polos bahagia yang menemani harinya.

"Aku akan mengambil alih posisi Oz sebagai anak kedua."

"Kau tak bisa mengambil alih atasnya, Jack."

Jack Vessalius melotot berang, "Tukar saja kalau begitu! !"

* * *

><p>"<strong>seperti?"<strong>

* * *

><p>Ia tidak bergerak dari bahu adiknya yang kecil dan rapuh. Adiknya yang lahir prematur dan sakit-sakitan, namun semangat jiwanya begitu membara dan menantang kematian untuk menjemputnya di saat-saat kritis. Adiknya yang begitu gembira dengan kedua mata emerald besar yang berbinar-binar. Oz yang memiliki kebahagian yang selalu Jack jaga dengan sepenuh hati.<p>

"Tak peduli perkataan orang-orang," bisiknya, " kau adalah kebanggaanku."

Ia mempererat pelukannya saat air mata memaksa tumpah.

"Oz," suaranya berubah parau, "kau adalah kebanggaanku."

"_Brother_?" sang adik bertanya heran. Iris emeraldnya bergerak ke sudut mata, ingin melihat raut wajah sang kakak, namun ia tak berhasil ketika ia hanya melihat tumpukan rambut pirangnya.

"Oz—"

Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun kedua tangannya tetap tinggal di bahu adiknya. Tak ada air mata saat senyumnya yang lebar dan khas terulas di wajahnya. Tak ada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"—kau akan menjadi pewaris keluarga ini."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Menggunakan busur panah dan bilah pedang yang tajam pada seseorang.<strong>

**Menjadi Bayangan Pewaris."**

"Dan aku akan menjadi bayanganmu.

Akan kulindungi dirimu dengan segenap kemampuanku.

Karena itu,

tetaplah tersenyum dan bahagia."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

Sebenarnya Jack tidak bermaksud menyakiti Hermione, tapi itu adalah reaksi spontan ketika gadis itu melontarkan penghinaan padanya. Jack tahu betul bahwa Hermione Granger adalah kunci yang akan memicu Perang Terakhir, dan dia adalah aset penting bagi wadah Roh. Dan sekali lagi, Jack sama sekali tak berniat membunuhnya.

Namun, Hermione Granger menghinanya, dan Jack dengan keangkuhannya adalah laki-laki yang tidak suka dihina. Dan itulah yang mendorongnya untuk membunuh. Jack tidak punya pilihan, karena itu adalah instingnya. Lalu, Einen Kleird datang, menyadari adanya perubahan drastis dari aura wadah Roh Tanahnya. Kemudian, Cheshire muncul dalam wujud besar dan mencabik sisi tubuhnya.

Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu dari **dulu**."

Dan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan ketika sang Raja mengucapkannya seolah ia kecewa telah membiarkannya hidup. Dan Jack Vessalius cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuka mulut saat itu. Ketika Einen Kleird menatapnya geram dengan aura hitam sebelum meninggalkannya dalam penuh kehinaan. Kemudian, ia melangkah pergi dengan tertatih-tatih, memilih meninggalkan biang masalah dan mengurus lukanya. Jack cukup marah dan terhina untuk bisa meladeni gadis itu dengan tenang. Syukurlah, Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya dari berbicara lebih lanjut—entah karena terkejut atau takut.

Jack melarikan diri entah kemana dalam wujud Rohnya, membiarkan kekuatan Roh Tanah menyembuhkan luka di tubuh manusianya. Pemuda itu berlari dan berlari dengan cepat hingga jalinan rambutnya melayang vertikal. Di malam yang dingin, ia menyandarkan diri di sebuah batang di atas dahan yang kokoh sebuah pohon sedar. Kedua manik emeraldnya yang indah dan menawan terpatri pada bangunan megah yang berkerling dengan cahayanya di sana sini. Tempat yang begitu jauh, orang-orang di sekitar bangunan itu terlihat hanya bayangan dan tampak kecil dari tempatnya melihat.

Jack Vessalius melewati malam seraya memperhatikan manor tempat kelahirannya dulu. Ada kerinduan di kedua permata emerald sang pemilik.

Kenangan berada dalam tangkupan tangannya.

Kalau sudah begini, sangat jelas kelihatan bahwa dia tampak seperti pihak yang terbuang. Karena, jika sang Raja marah, ia tak punya tempat untuk berdiri. Einen jarang marah, dan jika terjadi, Jack hanya bisa lari darinya. Karena Jack tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya, dan ia selalu berakhir di tempat ini.

Di pohon sedar, sembari memerhatikan manor Vessalius dari jauh.

Ia hanya memerhatikan, mengamati tiap-tiap aktifitas yang mampu dijangkau oleh indranya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, orang-orang yang melihat tak mungkin mampu menebak saat menyadari bahwa tak ada yang terbayang di kedua iris emeraldnya yang kosong. Lalu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan membiarkan malam menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya. Kemudian, pagi datang, dan ia akan menjadi seorang Sqiedefs Knightsroot. Sqiedefs Knightsroot tidak memiliki kesalahan terhadap perintah Ein. Sqiedefs Knightsroot bukan wadah Roh, oleh karena itu, ia tidak bersalah. Ia tidak perlu bersedih.

Pagi yang datang setelahnya, pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu kembali ke Skotlandia. ke Kastil Hogwarts.

Ke sisi Einen Kleird.

Selanjutnya, pemuda itu berdiam diri di bawah pohon Willow yang tenang. Ia duduk di sana dan orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa bagus sekali jika pemandangan itu diabadikan dalam bingkai foto yang besar. Ah, ya...seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut panjang yang terjalin, menatap kejauhan sekaligus menikmati panorama alam yang memesona, siapa yang tidak akan terpana? Sayangnya, semua tak bisa berjalan lancar ketika seorang gadis masuk ke dalam bingkai yang sama.

Ah, Pansy Parkinson, ia datang dengan senyum tidak tahu apa-apa di wajahnya. Atau memang itulah yang orang-orang lihat ketika mereka tak tahu seberantakan apa isi pikiran gadis itu. Ia berbicara panjang lebar tentang beberapa hal pada sang pemuda yang menanggapinya dengan senyum—tentu saja, Sqiedefs adalah pemuda yang ramah—, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada topik menarik yang tidak diduga oleh si pemuda.

"Aku diberikan penghilang perasaan, Raja—Cheshire, Hermione—Raven," Pansy mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah pemuda Ravenclaw di sampingnya, "dan Sqied?"

Wadah Roh Tanah tak mengalihkan tatapannya—apakah ia masih berpikir tentang ini Sqied dan itu Jack? Tak ada yang tahu. Saat itu ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum ketika menjawab, "Keluargaku."

Sontak Pansy tersenyum lebar, "Yeah! Semuanya sudah pas!"

Ia tertawa puas sembari berlari semangat ke arah Hermione saat melihatnya muncul dari koridor yang menuju halaman depan.

Meninggalkan pemuda yang bersandar di batang Willow yang berlapis-lapis dan kokoh. Tampak ia mengangkat dagunya dengan wajah tenang. Kedua kelopak matanya menyembunyikan iris emerald-nya yang indah. Angin dingin yang berhembus memutuskan untuk menyapanya dan membelai lembut helaian-helaian kuning cerah yang tergerai di wajahnya.

Jack Vessalius memikirkan angin yang membawa kabar. Apakah angin benar-benar bisa menyampaikan pesan? Ia ingin sekali ada bukti akan hal itu.

Jack ingin menyampaikan pesan, walaupun bukan dalam bentuk tulisan. Ingin sekali.

_Dengarkanlah..._

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Di hari yang biasa itu, Jack berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia mengikuti instingnya untuk tetap tinggal. Tetap tinggal dan menemani Oz yang sudah berumur 10 tahun itu belajar. Ia tidak ingin pergi ketika kakeknya lagi-lagi memberikan sebuah nama untuk dilenyapkan—karena dianggap bisa menghambat keuntungan bisnis keluarga Vessalius dan lingkup pengaruh Oz yang masih sangat muda sebagai seorang pewaris. Jack sungguh-sungguh ingin tinggal biarpun Oz memberikan senyum khasnya yang menyatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja walau pun sendirian.<p>

Dan memang benar, seharusnya hari itu ia mempercayai kata hatinya. Seharusnya ia tetap tinggal. Dengan begitu, Oz masih akan menyambutnya hingga esok. Masih hidup dan tersenyum.

"**O—Oz..." **

Kemana _Uncle_ Oscar?

Ah, ya. _Uncle_ sedang sakit dan seharusnya berada di tempat tidur, bukan malah terbaring di koridor lantai dua dan bersimbah darah di sana. Tak bergerak biarpun tangan gemetar Jack mengguncang-guncang punggungnya. Memaksanya untuk bangun dan menjelaskan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa manor Vessalius dipenuhi genangan berwarna merah.

Bahkan _Auntie_ Sarah pun ikut terbaring kaku di dekat _Uncle_ Oscar.

"**Bangun, Oz!" **

Seharusnya malam itu, saat ia kembali, halaman depan manor seharusnya sudah terang oleh lampu taman klasik yang di pajang mulai dari gerbang utama. Seharusnya, dari jendela-jendela manor, sudah ada cahaya yang terlihat dan membuat manor itu lebih indah. Seharusnya malam itu, manor Vessalius penuh dengan tanda kehidupan seperti biasa.

Bukan malah manor yang gelap dan mengerikan seperti rumah hantu.

"**Oz! Buka matamu! !"**

Dan Oz... ya, Oz. Jack berharap menemukannya tengah tertidur pulas karena ia tiba pada saat jam tidur anak itu. Oz seharusnya tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya yang empuk dan diselimuti dengan nyaman dan aman. Oz...seharusnya tidur di ranjangnya, bukan di lantai yang dingin. Bukan di lantai yang dingin.

"**Kumohon buka matamu! !"**

Ini karma.

Kau juga membunuh pewaris keluarga lain.

Ini karma.

Kebetulan saja, Vessalius mendapat giliran—seperti halnya pewaris keluarga Rainsworth itu.

Ini karma.

INI KARMA, JACK! !

"**OZ! !"**

Jack Vessalius tak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti ada saat di mana kedua tangannya yang menjijikkan, yang begitu kotor hingga Jack sendiri memalingkan wajahnya karena tak tahan dengan warna merah dan bau amis yang melekat walaupun sudah dibersihkan berkali-kali, akan menyentuh tubuh adiknya dengan wujudnya yang sempurna. Dengan darah dan baunya yang memuakkan.

Kedua tangannya berlumuran darah, tapi itu bukan darahnya, melainkan Oz. Darah adiknya.

"**Kumohon...! **_**Father... father**_**! !"**

Di tengah rasa sakit yang menyiksa batinnya dan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya, ia memanggil sang ayah yang telah tiada. Jack sangat yakin bahwa ayahnya bisa menemukan jalan dari semua kengerian ini. Tolonglah, Jack sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sedang bermimpi! !

Kedua tangannya yang gemetar mendekap tubuh adiknya ke dadanya. Air mata membasahi sisi wajahnya ketika ia menyandarkan pipinya di rambut pirang sang adik. Suara paraunya terdengar bagai cicitan tikus saat ia memanggil dan memohon.

Jack sudah putus asa.

Dia masih muda dan putus asa.

Dan di sanalah, sinar kehijauan temaram melingkupi sesosok pria melayang di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan cahaya hijau hutan di kedua matanya. Jasnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar lembut ke sana kemari oleh angin abadi. Tangannya yang besar dan kuat terulur ke arahnya tanpa figur itu perlu membungkuk. Dengan anggun dia memberikan tawaran.

"**Jadilah wadahku dan akan kuubah masa lalu sesuai kemauanmu."**

Sontak tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan dewasa itu, membuat berdiri di lututnya dengan tubuh Oz dalam dekapannya yang tak goyah. Ia menerima tanpa bertanya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja.

Asalkan kematian ini tidak ada.

Asalkan darah yang kini mengotori tangannya tidak ada.

Kemudian, ia mencium kening adiknya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau, "teruslah hidup dan bahagia."

Dan Jack tidak menyesal mengubah masa lalu, walaupun harus menerima konsekuensi bahwa ia harus mengorbankan eksistensinya. Walaupun adiknya sendiri tak ingat siapa kakaknya atau tidak tahu bahwa dia punya seorang kakak yang selalu di sisinya dulu. Jack tidak menyesal walaupun ia tak bisa membendung air matanya saat itu.

Jack tidak akan menyesal menghidupkan kembali satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki.

"**Oz,**

**kau adalah kebanggaan dan kebahagianku."**

**Dan,**

**Ahahaha!**

**Lepaskanlah tanganku, **

**karena kau akan berjalan sendiri kali ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah,,, akhirnya kelar juga. Saya minta maaf jika update-nya lama. Bulan lalu lagi banyak tugas, jadi chapter ini agak lama diselesaikan. Chapter ini agak di luar kebiasaan, ya,, plot-nya, maksudnya,,,ahahaha #plak!

Ahaha, bagi readers yang tidak asing lagi dengan Pandora Hearts, pasti tahu chapter ini banjir tokoh-tokoh dari manga yang satu itu. Hebat, ya, hubungan tragis antara kakak-adik Zai dan Oscar bisa jadi dekat kayak di atas, apalagi hubungan owner-chain antara Jack dan Oz yang banting setir jadi hubungan bersaudara—yaah, gak apalah, toh mukanya mirip. Eh, iya, saya tahu itu tubuhnya Jack, bukan Oz. :v (sekali-kali delusi ngapa...)

Mungkin, masa lalu Jack diginiin gara-gara manga PH yang mulai nyuruh orang beli tisu 5 kotak. Yaah, pembaca setia PH pasti tahu yang mana. :v ya udah, yang mana-manalah. Yang penting retrace ketika Elliot tewas adalah awal mula gugurnya kelopak bunga harapan #cie ileh, nah lanjutin deh ke insiden Fang, Lacie, Gilbert dan Vincent, Alice, Oscar, atau bahkan Duke Barma sekalian, dan para Glen yang keren abis juga,,( ︡ 3 ︠)~

/(‾^‾)\

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah mau nyempatin baca dan nge-review fic ini! (/ ︡ v ︠)/

Yoshaa! Thanks!

-**Touch Of Air-**

_**Rozen91**_


	34. Chapter 34

**I**

**Jack Vessalius**

Aku pernah bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri ketika memandang anak-anak kelas bawah dengan pakaian lusuh bermain di bawah pancuran hujan yang deras. Mereka mendorong teman ke dalam kubangan lumpur, ikut terjun ke dalamnya, dan tertawa bersama. Di balik kaca kereta kuda, aku terpana melihat kebahagian yang terpancar begitu jelas dari senyum mereka.

Mereka tidak kaya.

Mereka tidak punya segalanya.

Tapi, mereka bisa tertawa lepas.

Kuangkat tatapan ke langit, kemudian aku mengingat adikku. Aku berpikir tentang kami berdua dan diriku sendiri. Jika seandainya tanganku tidak dicelupkan ke dalam darah, jika seandainya Vessalius hanya keluarga biasa, apa aku...

bisa menjadi seperti orang kebanyakan? Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik dengan menemani Oz setiap waktu dan mengajarinya beberapa hal.

Itu akan membuat kami seperti orang kebanyakan.

Langit tidak berubah terang, dan hujan tidak reda. Aku hanya berandai-andai dalam perjalananku yang panjang. Namun, seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali,

aku akan senang sekali.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Line 34: **Solitude**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Keingintahuan seolah mengisi sudut-sudut otaknya dan memenuhinya hingga penuh. Jack akan menyebutnya pemberani, tapi, karena dia adalah Hermione Granger, maka pemuda itu merujuk kata 'bodoh' untuknya.

Gadis itu punya teman yang saling menyayangi dan peduli satu sama lain. Bersama teman-temannya dia membantu yang lemah dan memperjuangkan hak yang terbuang. Hati mereka lembut dan penuh api yang menyala-nyala. Gadis itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baik.

Jack selalu melihatnya dari jauh. Dan berpikir, mungkin itulah yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia seperti orang kebanyakan. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada kedua tangannya, dan dia akan sadar. Bahwa kedua tangannya terlalu merah dan berbau amis untuk menjadi bagian orang-orang kebanyakan.

Hermione Granger adalah contoh yang baik. Dan contoh itu berada tepat di depan matanya. Seolah mengingatkan Jack bahwa dia tak akan pernah menjadi seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia tak mampu lagi berandai-andai.

Tiba-tiba saja, tatapannya berubah dingin. Dan tanpa sadar, ia telah bersikap buruk pada gadis itu.

**xxx**

Menjadi seperti orang kebanyakan, yang dimaksud adalah keinginan menjadi orang biasa dan normal. Jack tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menjadi orang biasa. Ada suatu waktu di mana ia hanya punya dua dunia yang berpusat pada Oz dan pekerjaannya. Di mana ia hanya punya darah untuk membuat dirinya gila, dan Oz untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya. Kemudian, seiring berjalannya waktu, pikirannya mulai terguncang dan Jack Vessalius terbagi-bagi.

Kala itu, ia tahu ini tidaklah normal.

Pemuda itu mengira-ngira ini adalah kutukan dari darah yang tertumpah di sana-sini. Mungkin airmata mereka yang ditinggalkan lebih manjur dari dugaan siapa pun. Atau mungkin dirinya sendirilah yang memilih untuk memisahkan beberapa hal. Untuk waktu yang lama, Jack berhenti memikirkannya.

Lalu, ia punya kekuatan yang malah membuatnya menangis frustasi dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa seperti orang gila. Jack terpuruk, namun kilasan balik saat Oz tak lagi bernafas membuat darahnya mendidih. Raut wajahnya berubah beku dan ia kembali mencelupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam genangan darah.

Saat ia berpikir bahwa kewarasan itu tak lagi eksis, sang Raja memberinya sekrup inti yang mengontrol seluruh gerakannya.

"_**Lindungi punggungku."**_

Dengan demikian, ia tak perlu kehilangan akal dan memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam lautan berbau amis yang menguasai pikirannya. Ia tidak akan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Lagipula ia punya kelompok yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa tersenyum saat menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Ada dia yang bernama Einen Kleird.

Ada dia yang bernama Pansy Parkinson.

Jack berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan semuanya tampak begitu sempurna. Bersama mereka berdua, ia bisa menjadi normal.

Dan senyum penuh kemenangan yang dingin akan terulas di bibirnya.

Aah,

Hermione Granger adalah bagian yang tidak normal di antara mereka.

**xxx**

Akan tetapi, itu tidaklah cukup.

Jack Vessalius tidak akan bisa menjadi normal ketika ia berada di tengah-tengah masyarakat. Rahangnya mengeras penuh amarah. Kepalanya menoleh tajam dan senyum culas terlukis sempurna di wajahnya saat kedua matanya menangkap siluet tak jauh di sana.

Ia tahu laki-laki yang sudah mati itu.

Biarkan Jack mengambil identitasnya.

Biarkan ia hidupkan lagi laki-laki Knightsroot itu ke dunia ini.

Kemudian, tiba waktunya ketika Albus Dumbledore menanyakan hal paling umum pada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Itulah hari di mana Sqiedefs Knightsroot kembali hidup, dan Dumbledore mematung karenanya.

"**Ah, kurasa aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa?"**

"**Sqiedefs Knightsroot, **_**Sir**_**."**

Dengan menjadi Sqiedefs Knightsroot, ia bisa berbaur dalam masyarakat. Karena pemilik nama itu adalah orang biasa, dan Jack akan menjadi pemilik sementara dari nama itu.

Sekali lagi, dunianya kembali berpusat pada Jack Vessalius dan Sqiedefs Knightsroot. Pemuda itu sangat senang dengan apa yang dihasilkannya. Ia menghargai apa yang telah dipilihnya sebagai sesuatu yang benar.

Sqiedefs Knightsroot memercikkan air ketika ia muncul ke permukaan, dan Jack Vessalius perlahan tenggelam tanpa mampu berteriak. Sedikit banyak, Jack tahu bahwa dirinya yang lain mulai memudar. Ia terlalu senang untuk kembali menjadi orang tak normal seperti Jack. Hujan penghujung tahun yang menitik-nitik di wajahnya pun, sama sekali tak bisa menyadarkannya. Bahwa ia, karena semua kesenangannya itu, telah melupakan dirinya yang lain.

"_**Lindungi punggungku."**_

Sqiedefs Knightsroot tak bisa mengangkat pedang, tapi Jack Vessalius adalah ahlinya. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali memercikkan air saat ia timbul ke permukaan, dan yang lain tenggelam tanpa mampu berteriak.

Memasukkan karakter lain di dalam dirinya tak membantu untuk menjaga kewarasannya, akan tetapi itu membuatnya senang. Dia bisa membaur bersama orang kebanyakan. Ia tidak perlu merasa berbeda. Dan dia tidak perlu tahu itu.

Sayangnya, ada orang-orang menyebalkan yang terus mengingatkannya kenyataan. Menyebut nama dia yang tenggelam, ketika dia yang lain tengah berada di permukaan lautan kesadarannya. Dan orang-orang itu seolah menjadi bukti bahwa

ia tidaklah normal.

**xxx**

Mungkin,

semua ketidaknormalan itu berpusat pada dirinya yang terikat dalam kekangan sang Raja.

"_**Lindungi punggungku."**_

Itu adalah perintah utama yang pertama. Satu-satunya yang patut dilakukannya hingga kematian datang dan memutusnya. Jack merasa berutang pada Yang Mulia, karenanya melaksanakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia berdiri di belakang sang Raja dan melindunginya. Saat itu, ia tak punya hasrat untuk mempertahankan nyawanya.

Lagipula, ia sudah kehilangan segalanya.

Suatu hari, Yang Mulia menatapnya dengan permata merah yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Dan Jack seolah kembali mendengar perintah utama itu di telinganya. Samar-samar ia bisa mengingat detik-detik ketika sang Raja menyentuh keningnya dan mengucapkan perintah itu. Semuanya kembali terulang. Dan perintah kedua keluar dari bibirnya.

"_**Prioritaskan nyawamu."**_

Kedua perintah yang saling berkontradiksi itu masih mengiringinya.

Bersama kebingungan di dalamnya.

Yang Mulia adalah seseorang yang misterius. Beliau, ah, dia—dia tidak pernah menceritakan dirinya dan jarang berbicara banyak pada orang. Ia seolah menyembunyikan banyak hal yang –Jack pikir— seharusnya diketahui olehnya. Dan ia menatap pemuda itu seolah tahu seluk-beluk kehidupannya, sementara Jack tidak pada dirinya.

Ini tidak adil. Jack ingin berkata demikian, namun ia hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu ia terlalu terintimidasi oleh keberadaan sang Raja yang dingin. Ia selalu menjaga jarak dan tanpa sadar bersikap defensif. Akan tetapi, seiring waktu berjalan, pemuda itu mulai terbiasa dan sebisa mungkin melenyapkan dinding di antara mereka—walaupun hasilnya nihil. Dan ia masih berhati-hati, karena walaupun tidak tampak,

sang Raja punya batas toleransi terhadapnya.

**xxx**

Dan ketika ia telah keterlaluan, maka semuanya akan terlepas. Kemudian, ia akan tahu bahwa dibalik semua yang dilakukan sang Raja, selalu ada alasan yang mengikuti.

"_**Prioritaskan nyawamu."**_

Apakah Raja benar-benar bermaksud demikian?

"_**Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu dari dulu."**_

Atau sebenarnya ia tak punya pilihan lain?

Jack ingin bertanya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia khawatir mendengar jawabannya. Karena Yang Mulia sangat jujur dan terus terang. Dia tak akan memberikan jawaban palsu dan bersimpati padanya. Yang Mulia terlalu dingin untuk itu. Oleh karena itu, pemuda itu memilih melarikan diri ke tempat yang jauh dan berdiam diri sebentar di sana.

Di balik tatapannya yang berbayang, ia hanya bisa melihat manor Vessalius yang jauh. Jauh dari dirinya dan jangkauannya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memandang dari dedaunan pohon yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

"_**Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu dari dulu."**_

Ia membenamkan wajah di kedua lengannya. Sang Raja sangat jujur, dan seharusnya Jack sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Semuanya sudah tampak jelas. Sementara Jack sendiri adalah seorang jenius. Apalagi yang kurang dari itu?

"_**Prioritaskan nyawamu."**_

Akan lebih baik jika ia adalah Sqiedefs Knightsroot.

**xxx**

Terlebih ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi sekaku ini. Biarpun ia menjadi Sqiedefs, pemuda itu tak bisa menepis rasa canggung yang selalu memaksanya bersembunyi dari Raja.

Jack Vessalius tak tahu caranya meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Bahkan Sqiedefs di dalam dirinya tak bisa memungkiri keangkuhan yang mempersulitnya dalam berkomunikasi dengan baik. Ia tak bisa minta maaf. Karnanya, ia melarikan diri dan absen dari sisi sang Raja. Pansy Parkinson mulai memerhatikan, dan Hermione Granger mulai merasa bersalah. Jack tak terlihat, biarpun masih berada di dalam bangunan yang sama.

Bagaimana caranya minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh?

Dirinya pada Oz adalah suatu spontanitas, di mana ia menganggap bahwa Oz layak mendapatkannya. Dan sudah seharusnya ia minta maaf. Akan tetapi, ia tak pernah melakukannya pada orang lain. Ketulusan itu hanya ia dapatkan untuk Oz saja, selainnya tidak ada.

Tapi, keberadaan Yang Mulia, walaupun tak ada bukti, seolah menganggap kepalsuan kepadanya adalah suatu penghinaan. Jack tak mau memperburuk posisinya. Lalu, ia menyendiri di sudut tersepi kastil Hogwarts dan merenung sendirian.

Tidak peduli waktu berjalan seberapa lama, hingga warna langit mengingatkannya untuk melakukan beberapa kebutuhan jasmani. Ia tidak mau beranjak. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan berandai-andai tentang waktu. Hingga akhirnya—

Blak!

"Auww! !"

—seseorang memukulnya dengan buku tepat di kepalanya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan sang Raja menatapnya datar.

"Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan."

**xxx**

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Malu karena sang Raja menangkap basah dirinya dalam sisinya yang lemah.

Hening.

Tapi, sang Raja masih berada di sana, berdiri menatapnya bosan dan Jack merasa kalah karenanya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah dan menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Ia tidak sendirian.

**xxx**

Aku,

tak pernah punya **teman**. Aku tidak tahu menunjukkan ketulusan pada mereka, selain Oz. Dulu aku melakukan semua kepalsuan demi popularitas dan harga diri. Aku tidak pernah melibatkan ketulusan di dalamnya. Bagaimana caranya untuk minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh?

Aku belum pernah merasa bersalah kepada orang lain. Meminta maaf tanpa kepalsuan itu seperti apa? Aku tidak tahu. Pada akhirnya, aku lari dan memilih bersembunyi dalam perenunganku.

Mungkin Raja benar.

Aku sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Mungkin keadaanku tak akan seperti ini jika aku normal. Aku ingin menjadi seperti orang kebanyakan. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali,

aku akan senang sekali.

**xxx**

**000**

**II**

**Pansy Parkinson**

Mereka mengkhianatiku.

Rasanya ingin tertawa.

Atau mungkin menangis.

Aku melakukan dua-duanya.

Kejam sekali mereka.

**000**

Pansy terdorong ke belakang.

Kedua matanya tajam menatap perempuan di seberang. Perempuan itu tersenyum begitu manis dan Pansy merasa itu sangat aneh terlihat di wajahnya.

Karena **Pansy** tidak tersenyum seperti itu.

"_**Aku lebih baik."**_

Perempuan itu berkata dengan wajah lugu tanpa kelicikan yang tersirat. Pansy menggeretakkan giginya geram. Semua ini salah. Perempuan itu seharusnya tidak berada di sini.

Seharusnya **dia** tidak ada.

"Aku adalah Pansy," geramnya mengancam.

Gadis lainnya tertawa.

"_**Aku juga."**_

"ENYAHLAH! !" raungnya gusar.

"_**Tidak, Pansy. Kau,"**_ tangannya menunjuk ke arahnya, _**"enyahlah."**_

"Semua ini milikku! !"

"_**Milikku juga."**_

"DASAR KAU JALANG PENIPU! ! !"

Kembarannya tersenyum, _**"Aku akan menangis mendengarnya, Pansy."**_

Ini tidak normal.

"AKU ADALAH PANSY! !"

"_**Aku juga."**_

Siapakah **dia**?

"_**Aku," **_ucapnya, _**"Pansy Parkinson."**_

**000**

"_**Kau tidak baik pada Hermione Granger, ya."**_

"Tutup mulutmu."

"_**Dia adalah wadah Roh Udara."**_

"Jangan lupakan, bodoh," Pansy tersenyum mengejek, "dia itu _**mudblood**_."

"_**Kau adalah penghancur."**_

"Bodoh," sorot matanya mencela, "aku ini **Slytherin**."

Gadis lainnya tersenyum, _**"Semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah."**_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia berkata, _**"Aku lebih baik, Pansy."**_

"Jaga ucapanmu, sampah."

**000**

Seharusnya Pansy tidak meremehkan keberadaan **dia** yang menginvasi kewarasannya. Gadis itu perlahan mengambil semuanya dari genggamannya. Seharusnya, sejak awal, Pansy mengutamakan bagaimana cara melenyapkan keberadaan si palsu itu. Jika dia melakukannya, pastilah keadaan tidak akan seburuk ini, bukan?

"Kau memang lebih baik kalau jadi orang yang ceria, Pans!"

Theo adalah orang yang pertama.

Theo adalah sepupunya.

Menyakitkan. Sakit sekali. Pansy merasakan pengkhianatan itu berjalan begitu mulus, ketika Blaise, Draco, dan lainnya setuju dan mengumumkan hal yang sama.

Ah, menyakitkan.

Kejam sekali mereka.

"_**See?" **_gadis lainnya tersenyum, _**"Aku lebih baik."**_

**000**

"...Why?"

**000**

Wadah Roh Tanah tidak berkata apa-apa.

Punggung sang Raja masih terlihat.

Hermione Granger menatapnya dengan kepercayaan bersinar di kedua matanya. Pansy tersenyum dalam kedengkian yang hitam.

"'_Berteman'? kurasa tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau dia itu lemah. Aah, seharusnya kau lihat, bagaimana dia lari ketakutan saat itu."_

"_**Kau adalah penghancur."**_

Pansy menatapnya geram dari ekor matanya. Gadis di seberang sama sekali tidak goyah. Senyumnya tetap ada dengan segala sesuatu yang menyiratkan kebaikan.

"Enyahlah, sampah."

_**Pureblood**_ tidak berteman dengan _**mudblood**_.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Hermione Granger memandangnya dengan kebencian yang sama, dan sesuatu yang jauh di dalamnya.

Simpati.

"SIAAALAAANN!"

"_Bunuh laki-laki itu, Pansy._

_Bunuh musuh kita."_

**Hei,**

**apa yang kau kasihani, mudblood?**

**000**

"_**Aku menarik laki-laki itu untukmu."**_

"Lalu, kau mau apa? Ucapan terima kasih?"

"_**Tidak ada."**_

"Apa kau bilang?"

"_**Tidak ada. Aku tidak minta apa-apa."**_

"Bukan itu. Kalimat setelah 'tidak ada'."

Dan senyum itu terasa aneh. Terlalu tenang dan sunyi. Seolah sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan tersimpan di dalamnya. Tapi, gadis itu menyiratkan kebaikan; kecuali rahasia saat itu.

"_**Biarkan semuanya mengalir, Pansy."**_

Pansy tidak mengenali wajah itu di muka yang mirip dengannya.

"...Apa maksudmu...?"

**000**

Semua orang memilih Pansy yang lain.

Bahkan sepupunya sendiri. Pansy tersenyum pahit.

Gadis itu kembali mendorongnya ke bawah, melewati permukaan lautan kesadarannya yang membentang luas dan tak terbatas. Pansy masih bisa merasakan jari-jarinya yang menggapai-gapai udara. Kemudian, sesuatu yang lebih dingin dari es melingkupi tangannya. Menggenggamnya, menyambutnya.

Pansy tahu bahwa itu bukanlah pertolongan.

Karena ia tidak mengenali senyum mengerikan itu bisa terlihat di wajahnya sendiri. Pada kembarannya yang melihatnya dari permukaan. Yang memiliki ketenangan dan kesunyian yang lebih hitam daripada arang.

"_**Aku atau kau,**_

_**yang manakah yang asli?**_

_**Kita berdua tahu jawabannya.**_

_**Tapi, mereka lebih memilihku."**_

Pansy membuka mulutnya dan gelembung-gelembung udara melayang ke permukaan. Dan gelembung-gelembung dari dasar yang dalam ikut melayang ke permukaan. Tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Tangan yang dingin itu masih menggenggam jari-jarinya.

Di bawah permukaan, Pansy memberontak. Namun, tak ada suara yang bisa memecahkan ketenangan dan kesunyian mengerikan itu.

Pansy memberontak.

Berjuang.

Menuju ke permukaan.

Menuju ke permukaan.

Menuju ke

"_**Nah, Pansy.**_

_**Tenggelamlah,**_

_**dan jadilah Pansy yang lain."**_

...permukaan.

**000**

"..."

Air laut itu asin.

Air mata juga.

**000**

Dulu ia menengadah dan melihat gadis itu berlaku seenaknya dengan kebaikannya. Dulu ia berenang menuju ke atas dan mencoba menggapai udara. Kadang ia berhasil, kadang permukaan itu berubah beku dan sulit ditembus. Kemudian, lambat laun ia berhenti dan memandang jauh entah kemana. Kedua matanya tampak kosong dan ia tidak peduli lagi.

Terserah.

Dan ketika ia berpikir bahwa semuanya telah hilang, dan ia pun akan ikut hilang, ia mendengar suara.

"_..., Pansy."_

Sang Raja memanggilnya dan membuka jalan menuju ke permukaan itu. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata, namun perlahan senyum mekar di wajahnya.

Kesadaran dan kemenangan tampak jelas dan begitu cerah.

Si palsu itu tidak bisa menggantikannya di hadapan sang Raja.

Dan ketika ia berhasil berdiri di atas permukaan, ia tidak melihat dirinya yang lain. Namun, suara air menggema. Tatkala kedua matanya jatuh ke bawah, ada refleksi yang jauh dan semakin jauh di bawah sana.

Tertelan kegelapan.

Senyum dingin terulas dengan sempurna, berpadu dengan langit yang membeku.

"_Bunuh musuh kita,_

_Pansy."_

Yang Mulia menyadari keberadaannya dan memilihnya. Untuk Yang Mulia.

Apapun akan ia berikan.

Semuanya.

Segalanya.

**000**

"_**Biarkan semuanya mengalir, Pansy."**_

Tersembunyi dalam bayangan di dasar lautan,

ada senyum yang menghantarkan

ketenangan dan kesunyian yang lebih hitam

daripada kegelapan.

**000**

Pada akhirnya, ia kembali tenggelam dan menjadi Pansy yang lain.

Namun, sang Raja masih ada di sana. Menyadari keberadaannya dan memilihnya.

"AHAHAHA! !

KITA TAHU SIAPA YANG TERBAIK SEKARANG! !"

Untuk Yang Mulia.

Semuanya.

Segalanya.

**000**

"_**Aku atau kau,**_

_**yang manakah yang asli?**_

_**Kita berdua tahu jawabannya."**_

.

.

"Aku atau kau,

yang manakah yang palsu?

Kita berdua tahu jawabannya."

.

.

"_**Tapi, mereka lebih memilihku."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tapi, sang Raja lebih memilihku."

.

.

"_**Nah, Pansy,"**_

"Hei, sampah,"

**.**

**.**

"**Tenggelamlah."**

**.**

**.**

"_**Dan jadilah Pansy yang lain."**_

"Dan jadilah Pansy yang lain."

.

**000**

**000**

**III **

**Hermione Granger**

Aku berbeda dari dua lainnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan sama dengan mereka. Bahwa kewarasan menghilang bagai butir pasir di dalam genggaman tangan yang bercelah.

Aku berbeda dan seolah bukan bagian dari mereka.

Aku bukan bagian dari orang-orang yang dulu adalah temanku.

Aku bukan bagian dari kelompok manapun.

Bagaikan tangga tak terlihat yang berbaris menuju langit.

Ah,

di manakah seharusnya aku berpijak,

dan percaya tidak akan jatuh?

**###**

Ada suatu masa di mana Hermione tidak berani berharap lebih banyak.

Ketika ia bersama Draco Malfoy dan berpikir seandainya waktu dapat berhenti atau manusia menghilang dan menyisakan mereka berdua. Kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan itu terus ditatapnya hingga ia tak tahu bahwa ia harus melepasnya. Wajah Draco yang tenang dan lembut saat menatapnya dan senyumnya yang kadang bisa sangat menyenangkan.

Hermione tidak berani berharap lebih banyak.

Tapi, ia melakukannya.

Draco tidak melarangnya. Semua kasih sayang itu tersembunyi dalam tiap lirikan dan sentuhan kecil. Hanya karena setitik harapan yang tampak di ujung lorong yang gelap, ia berani berharap lebih. Sebelum akhirnya Roh Udara meloncat anggun dan sayap Raven yang indah menutupi titik itu hingga tak terlihat.

Hermione tahu. Draco Malfoy, ketika ia menjatuhkan tatapannya ke kedua tangan mereka, sadar ada sesuatu yang berubah.

Bahwa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi dingin. Dan Draco melepasnya.

Tapi, tangan seseorang masih menggantung di udara. Yang berharap sekian lama, kemudian hilang saat tahu bahwa semuanya telah sia-sia.

Gadis itu berpaling dan pergi. Kedua kakinya mencari tangga tak terlihat yang lain,

meninggalkan kepingan-kepingan tangga yang telah hancur di belakangnya.

**###**

"_**Aku baik-baik saja."**_

Aku tidak bisa bersamanya.

**###**

Pansy Parkinson tersenyum penuh kebaikan, kemudian menghina.

Hermione berpikir bahwa mereka akan menjadi teman yang baik. Sayangnya, Slytherin di dalam nadi anak itu lebih dominan daripada takdir yang mengikat mereka pada jalan yang sama. Kelicikan berbaur dan begitu samar, hingga ia tak mampu melihatnya.

Dan seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari Slytherin.

Kebencian yang meluap-luap dan kemarahan yang tertumpah.

Hermione tidak akan percaya lagi padanya.

Namun, ia tak bisa tidak bersimpati padanya. Awalnya ia menunjukkan kebaikan, kemudian kepribadian yang lain menusuknya dari belakang. Ada Pansy yang lain. Yang tidak baik dan pembenci.

Hermione meninggalkan tangga itu.

Ada retakan transparant yang mengancam di sana.

**###**

"_**Aku baik-baik saja."**_

Kami tidak berteman.

**###**

Harry dan Ron adalah sahabat terbaik yang bisa ia miliki sepanjang hidupnya. Mereka membantunya dan menerimanya. Hermione sangat senang dan berterimakasih karenanya.

Hermione tersenyum di tangga ini.

Ada tiga orang remaja yang tertawa dan membagi duka bersama. Persahabatan itu akan berakhir selamanya.

Atau itulah yang Hermione percayai.

Hingga kedua matanya terasa pedis dan senyumnya gemetar.

"Ini cukup."

Ia melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih," ekspresinya tak terlihat ketika ia berkata, "ini cukup."

Tangga itu tetap berada di sana. Menunggu.

Hermione tidak pernah menoleh.

**###**

"_**Aku akan baik-baik saja."**_

Tidak apa-apa.

Ini cukup.

**###**

Krak!

Hermione tahu bahwa tangga ini tidak akan menopangnya lebih lama. Tangga ini akan menjerumuskannya. Seperti satu tangga yang lalu.

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sqiedefs Knightsroot itu begitu dingin.

Hermione bertahan, namun tidak lama. Karena kebohongan itu tak bisa lagi ia tanggung. Kebohongan yang satu ini tampak lebih kejam dari yang lalu-lalu. Ia tidak mampu menahan amarahnya.

Laki-laki itu sudah meninggal. Sqiedefs Knightsroot sudah meninggal dan dengan mudahnya wadah Roh Tanah mengambil namanya.

Di album foto angkatan yang lebih lama dan tua, ada nama Sqiedefs Knightsroot. Pemuda yang memiliki senyum cerah dan indah. Berbeda dengan laki-laki itu. Ada kekejaman yang dingin di kedua iris emerald yang melihat ke arahnya. Seolah ia menuntut lebih banyak daripada apa yang bisa Hermione berikan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia meninggalkannya.

**###**

"_**Aku akan baik-baik saja."**_

Aku tahu,

apa arti keberadaanku.

**###**

Di sini lebih cerah.

Kenangan begitu banyak dan mengalir dengan riak-riak yang menenangkan. Kedua orangtuanya memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. Melindunginya dalam kehangatan dan membuatnya tertidur cukup lama.

Dan ia sadar, bahwa hawa dingin yang berhembus dari benua Antartika akan membunuh kedua orangtuanya lebih dulu. Bahwa kehangatan itu hanya bersifat sementara.

Kemudian ia memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sudah cukup hangat."

Dengan susah payah ia meninggalkan kehangatan itu, menyalakan api unggun, dan memberikan selimut tebal.

"Terima kasih."

Hermione tidak tahu sejak kapan makanannya terasa sangat asin dari yang sewajarnya.

**###**

"_**Tidak apa-apa."**_

...Aku tidak merasa dingin lagi.

**###**

Ini adalah tangga terakhir.

Sang Raja berada di tempat ini.

Betapa luas dan sunyi. Akan tetapi, kedua mataku terpaku pada sosok sang Raja yang tegak. Rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang bergoyang dihembus angin. Dan aku melihatnya.

Punggung Yang Mulia yang memperlihatkan ketegaran.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mataku tumpah. Tetes demi tetes adalah kebodohan atas diriku yang merasa pada diri sendiri. Berpikir bahwa akulah yang paling malang,

sementara ada mereka yang lebih menderita dariku.

Kedua kakiku gemetar, namun aku bangkit dan berdiri tegak. Tatapan kosong ini telah berubah. Hati yang hampa ini telah berubah.

Karena, sang Raja masih berdiri dalam ketegarannya.

Keyakinan dan kepercayaan yang hilang telah kembali.

Inilah tempatku.

Dan aku mempercayainya.

**###**

"_**Tidak apa-apa.**_

_**Aku baik-baik saja.**_

_**Aku tidak sendirian".**_

Sekarang, apakah punggungku...

menyiratkan sebuah ketegaran?

**###**

**###**

**IV**

**Einen Kleird**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bergantung padaku,

dan aku tidak bisa pada siapapun.

**.**

**.**

Tidak bisa.

**iii**

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah,,, :D

Agak dingin, ya... Oh, iya. Chapter ini bisa dibilang hanya pembuka. Yah, kira-kira begitulah,, -_-"a,,,Dan, yosh! maaf saya lama update,, gak sadar waktu berjalan bergitu cepat,, ehehehe #plak!

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah mau nyempatin baca dan nge-review fic ini! (/ ︡ v ︠)/

Yoshaa! Thanks!

-**Touch Of Air-**

_**Rozen91**_


	35. Grieving Truth

Pansy : Aha! Tutturu~!

Harry&Ron: **Author Corner**! ! *nunjuk kamera

Pansy : Good day, reader! Hari ini sangat cerah dan sangat pas untuk menonton siaran tv kesayangan kita. Well, kita lihat siapa yang ada di sini *lihat ke sekitar,, oh, oh! Ada duo Harry&Ron!

Harry&Ron: *senyam-senyum, melambai ke kamera

Pansy: Gimana kabar kalian setelah tahun keempat beberapa chapter sebelumnya?

Harry: Aduh, gimana, ya... sebenarnya saya agak kecewa gitu. Di chapter terakhir tahun keempat nama saya cuma di-mention aja, bahkan saya gak punya dialog. Sedih juga, sih, mengingat saya tokoh utama di cerita asli.

Ron: Apalagi saya yang gak bakal disebut kalau gak barengan sama nama Harry. Entah kenapa, kesannya seperti saya ini gak penting gitu, lho. Tapi, gak apalah, honornya juga emang gak seberapa. Rumah produksi miskin macam Purupuru memang gak meyakinkan kualitasnya. Eh, tapi saya gak berniat menjelek-jelekkan, ya. Emang produksinya aja yang buruk.

Pansy: *ngangguk setuju.. Kualitas Purupuru memang di bawah standar, apalagi author-nya sok hiatus pake jangka lama. Gak heran kalau orang-orang mengira dia ada apa-apanya.

Harry: Ah, iya. Jangan-jangan dia ditangkap polisi, karena mengklaim bahwa matanya bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser?

Ron: *mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.. itu, sih, dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, Harry. Mungkin dia glegar otak(?) waktu gak sengaja kena pentongan hansip waktu beraksi di malam hari.

Pansy: *heran.. author pekerjaan aslinya apaan sih? Kok, malam hari bisa dipukul hansip?

Harry&Ron: *saling pandang... Au ah gelep.. *nutup mata

Pansy: HALAH! DASAR GRYFFINDOR SOK! *banting meja.. baru juga dibaik-baiki udah main rahasia-rahasian. Mending manggil teman-teman Slytherin yang keren dan kece.

Harry&Ron: *berteriak dari back stage.. Huuuu! ! pilih kasih!

*Kamera beralih dari Pansy yang tengah mewawancarai Draco, Blaise, dan kawan-kawan, ke arah Harry dan Ron yang tengah membaca naskah. Tampak Ron menyadari kamera dan segera memusnahkan naskah di tangannya dan Harry. Harry memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil melambai.

Ron: Oke, Harry, sepertinya kita sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak, nih.

*Harry menyodok pinggangnya sambil berbisik 'Parkinson yang melakukannya.'

Ron: Aduh,, o-oke deh, terserah. Apakah kita akan mulai lagu opening-nya.

*Harry menggeplak kepalanya. (Ini bukan media audio-visual, duh!)

Ron: Oh, oh! Sorry! Well, kalau begitu kau mulai saja summary-nya. (Bergumam, 'Sepertinya musim panas tahun ini sangat menyengat.') *Harry mendorongnya keluar dari lingkup kamera. Ekspresinya terlihat menahan malu, seolah berharap tak ada yang mendengar gumaman tadi.

Harry: Uhuk! *tangannya melambai, meminta perhatian kamera yang masih mengikuti sosok Ron,, Well, kita mulai sekarang! YU-HUY! !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Bermula dari Pansy Parkinson, seorang siswi biasa yang bersekolah di Hogwarts yang luar biasa, dihampiri oleh sesosok Roh berelemen air. Dua orang asing ikut menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa dialah yang terpilih. Kemudian, Hermione Granger bergabung dalam kelompok mereka dengan Roh elemen udara di dalam dirinya. Berempat mereka berpetualang dengan tujuan yang sama seperti penyihir hebat yang menuntun mereka, Albus Dumbledore. Banyak pengalaman dan teman baru, serta musuh yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding mereka temui. Inilah kisah mereka dan impian untuk membebaskan bangsa kurcaci dari kekalahan mereka di perang sebelumnya. Dan mereka adalah—

**.**

**The Hobbies**

An Expert's Journey

**.**

krik

*Alis Harry berkedut tidak senang

Harry: Jelas sekali, mereka berniat membajak Harry Potter. *manggut-manggut (bukannya sebaliknya, ya?)

Draco: (menyerobot ke depan kamera) Seriously! Aku tidak yakin peranku akan bagus di dalam cerita itu! dan WTH! apanya yang 'summary'! ? Dan—WHAT THE—! BLAISE, APA-APAAN RAMBUT PANJANG, TELINGA LANCIP, DAN PANAH DI PUNGGUNGMU ITU! ?

Blaise: *wajah datar.. Siapa 'Blaise'? Aku adalah Elagon, dan ini (Buckbeak muncul dari belakang) Shapeera.

Ron: Ndasmu 'Shapeera'! ! Kau sudah membajak film lain! (mendengus, 'tampilannya aja yang mirip bangsa Elf The Hobbies.)

Pansy: *memandang hina,, Lalu, Weasley, ada apa dengan kakimu yang tiba-tiba berubah membesar itu. _Big Foot_, eh?

Ron: *membusungkan dada,, 'Weasley'? 'Big Foot'? ckckck, salah besar. Aku adalah *merentangkan tangan* Bobi Baggins! *wink

krik

GUBRAK! !

BUAKKK! DUAAKK!

*terdengar suara tonjokan dan tendangan

"MENYEDIHKAN! ! KAU BERNIAT MEMBAJAK PERAN UTAMA, WEASLEEY! !" raung Pansy tidak terima. Harry mengelap darah-entah-darimana di bibirnya. Tatapannya berubah nanar. Penuh ironi.

"Kalian berdua...kupikir kita adalah—UHHOOK!" Harry terjatuh, memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya. Tak jelas luka mana yang menyebabkan, mengingat tubuhnya sangat sehat walafiat. Mungkin itu berasal dari hatinya yang sensitif.

Pansy berlari ke arahnya; Ron bangkit dengan tubuh penuh luka. "HAARRYY! !"

"R...on...Pan..sy," panggil Harry. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya. "Kita...adalah tem..an.. Kumo—hon..Ingat..lah.."

Kluk.

"HARRRYYYY! !"

Pansy mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemudian berpaling. "Aku," bisiknya, "akan mencari mesin waktu." Ia menengadah ketika sinar UFO menyorotnya dari atas.

Syuuuut.

"PANSSYY!"

Ron menarik nafas gemetar, perlahan menunduk melihat kakinya yang besar. "Semua karena," pluk. pluk, "The Hob..bi..es." Dua telapak kaki besar tergeletak tak berdaya. Ron telah melepasnya dengan menggadaikan nyawanya sendiri. Wajah-wajah sarat akan ekspresi tenggelam dalam keheningan malam.

Di dalam bayangan kegelapan, Hermione Granger tersenyum kejam. Tabut Fir'aun tergenggam erat di tangannya. Crookshanks ikut menyeringai keji bersama sang tuan. Dua entitas itu berpaling dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bersama-sama, menuju museum baru yang akan mereka hancurkan dengan tabut itu.

Muahahahaha!

Bet! *Hermione berbalik, menunjuk kamera

"Summary asli, check it out!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Pansy Parkinson bermimpi menjadi koki soup handal untuk mewujudkan impian kedua orangtuanya yang telah meninggal. Ia berguru pada seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai Roh Air. Suatu hari, dua koki misterius datang dan mengajaknya bergabung untuk suatu kompetisi nasional. Terikat perjanjian dengan gurunya, ia tak bisa menolak tawaran itu. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu seorang gadis miskin yang baru saja menguburkan kucingnya yang mati. Hermione Granger ternyata juga seorang koki, yang naasnya ditipu oleh gurunya sendiri. Bersama Hermione Granger, rival sekaligus rekan sejatinya, Pansy belajar tentang persahabatan dan hakikat rasa soup yang sejati.

**.**

**Four Soups Saga**

-Twin Soup

- A Clip Soup

-New Mole

-Breaking Bowl

**.**

krik

krik.

Blaise: *wajah datar.. aku bukan 'Blaise'.

(Oke, oke.)

Elagon: Shapeera.

(Buckbeak muncul dari belakang...maaf, maksudku Sapheera)

Elagon: *naik ke punggung Shapeera,, *terbang menuju matahari terbit

*kamera beralih ke arah pepohonan. Tampak Draco Malfoy mengarahkan panah ke arah Buckbeak.

Duash!

Aaaaaah!

*Blaise dan Buckbeak jatuh ke danau Hitam

*kamera beralih lagi ke Draco Malfoy...yang mengarahkan panah ke arah...kamera?

Duash!

Bzt! Bzzzzzzzzzttt...

Bet! *Draco berbalik dan menunjuk kamera lain di belakangnya.

'**Author Corner END****S****!**

**.**

**.**

"_**Buku Siswa 4 tahun yang lalu."**_

Hermione mengikuti intsruksi Viktor Krum.

Dan dia tiba-tiba merasa, bahwa mungkin ia salah membaca senyum terakhirnya saat itu. Bahwa Viktor Krum tidak tersenyum tulus saat itu. Bahwa mungkin sebenarnya itu adalah senyum puas dan penuh rahasia yang tersamarkan. Hermione sudah salah membacanya.

Ini bagaikan kotak pandora. Tidak seharusnya dibuka. Karena,

kebenaran tak selalu menyenangkan.

Hermione Granger terpaku di tempatnya. Terdiam dengan mata melebar, menatap lekat-lekat sebuah halaman di buku lebar yang terbuka di kedua tangannya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri sebuah nama yang ditulis indah.

Sqiedefs Knightsroot.

Namun, ia tidak melihat orang yang ia kenal berada di foto bergerak di atas nama itu.

Ia tidak kenal pemuda asing yang bernama Sqiedefs Knighstroot itu.

Dengan garis wajah yang berbeda.

Jenis senyum yang berbeda.

Dengan kehangatan di kedua matanya yang bentuknya pun berbeda.

Di manakah Sqiedefs Knightsroot yang ini?

Dan, sungguh! Apakah Hermione tidak salah baca! ?

Pemuda ini...

dia sudah meninggal...

**Sqiedefs Knightsroot**

**The ****6th year**** student**

**Deceased**

**(He whose smiles are similar to **

**a bright gentle candle.)**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 35 : **Grieving Truth**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

Hermione memukulkan kedua tangannya di meja. Keringat kecil-kecil mulai membanjiri keningnya. Ia lantas menghela nafas seraya memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, berpikir untuk sebaiknya membersihkan pikirannya dari dugaan sebelum ia berbuat nekat.

Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan wadah Roh Tanah. Laki-laki yang sangat berbahaya. Apapun urusannya, Hermione tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang itu.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Ah, kupikir kenapa kau terburu-buru," Hermione terlonjak kaget, namun Pansy Parkinson tak memerhatikannya. Si gadis Slytherin menunjuk ke arah buku tebal di atas meja dengan dagunya, "ternyata kau memeriksa itu."

"Kau!"

Pansy tersenyum, "Aku." Hermione lantas mendelik dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Kau tak perlu mengulangnya...oh, sudahlah!" Ia sudah cukup merasa bodoh dengan menegurnya.

Pansy menunjuk sebuah gambar di dalam buku, "Muka itu tidak asing. Ah...iya."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang ini."

Hermione tersedak. "Di mana—kapan kau ketemu orang ini?" tanyanya cepat, menatap Pansy dalam-dalam penuh antisipasi. Wadah Roh Air diam sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan tatapannya kembali pada foto bergerak yang dimaksud.

"Dia," katanya dengan nada sendu, "pacarku."

Hening.

Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Apa aku tampak seperti orang bodoh, Parkinson?"

Pansy menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian tertawa kecil. Gadis di sampingnya sama sekali tak terkesan. Ia lantas melipat tangan di depan dada dengan tidak sabar.

"Ahahaha! Benar juga. Terlalu cepat untuk anak berumur 10 tahun pacaran dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya," ujarnya dengan seringai santai. Ia memperbaiki posturnya saat melihat wajah galak gadis itu. "_Well_, aku bohong."

Tak perlu mengucapkan hal yang sudah jelas!

Hermione hanya menatapnya datar dan Pansy tidak mengacuhkannya. "Tapi," katanya lagi, "aku kenal nama itu."

"Aku juga kenal."

Pansy tersenyum mencemooh, "_Seriously_, Hermione?"

Hermione Granger merapatkan rahang ketika gadis itu tertawa dengan nada mengejek yang sangat familiar. Dengan sorot mata yang juga sama membodohi. Inilah hal yang menjengkelkan dari wadah Roh Air.

Pansy Parkinson menatapnya remeh.

"Siapa **Sqiedefs Knightsroot** yang kau **kenal**, huh?"

**xxx**

Jawabannya mudah.

Tidak ada.

Hermione tidak mengenal Sqiedefs manapun, termasuk pemuda yang juga memakai nama itu sampai sekarang.

Pansy sibuk memandangi wajah bergerak dari si pemilik nama Sqiedefs Knightsroot. Bibirnya tiba-tiba mengulas senyum kecil yang sekilas tampak culas. "Sqiedefs Knightsroot itu baik, ya."

Hermione meliriknya. Pansy balas meliriknya sambil menyeringai, "Lihat senyumnya. Baik sekali, 'kan! ?"

Hermione menjatuhkan tatapannya pada senyum yang tercetak di foto kecil itu. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah Pansy yang masih memandang foto itu dengan santai.

Apakah Pansy tidak sadar? Bahwa saat kedua mata _Sqiedefs Knightsroot_ ini sedikit terbuka,

ada keterpaksaan yang terlihat begitu jelas. Bahwa biarpun laki-laki ini tersenyum begitu cerah dan ramah, ada sesuatu yang ganjil di kedua matanya. Ada sesuatu di hatinya. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

Seperti Pansy menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Hermione tersentak. Pansy lantas bergerak menatapnya dengan senyum santai yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Di dalam keheningan, ada pertanyaan yang menggantung di udara.

Pansy Parkinson tersenyum lebar.

"Sqiedefs Knightsroot mirip denganku, bukan?"

"**Kau mirip dengannya."**

**Pansy menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Siapa?"**

**Viktor tertawa kecil, namun sorot matanya memendam luka. **

"**Seseorang yang kuhormati," jawabnya pendek dengan nada acuh seolah menutup pembicaraan itu. Ia berbalik dan menaruh sebuah buku tebal ke dalam rak. **

**Buku Siswa generasi 4 tahun yang lalu.**

**Kedua permata gelap Pansy tak melewatkannya.**

"Dia juga menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Hermione melihatnya,

"Akan tetapi, apa yang disembunyikannya itu berbeda denganku."

sorot mata Pansy berbeda dari apa yang pernah ia saksikan. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan gelap. Kosong. Seperti angin yang berhembus, sorot mata itu menghilang seolah tak pernah ada. Pansy kembali tersenyum, dan Hermione mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau tahu semuanya," katanya dengan nada menuduh.

Pansy tertawa, "Tidak, sungguh. Viktor Krum yang memberitahuku."

"Dan aku tidak! ?" sambarnya gusar. Pansy terdiam. "Kalian tidak pernah menganggapku ada, ya?" desisnya sarkastik sembari berlalu, menabrak Pansy dengan sikap tidak peduli.

Pansy Parkinson berdiri di dalam sunyi. Memandang langit yang terbentang di balik jendela di depannya. Buku yang masih terbuka diam tak tersentuh. Senyum Sqiedefs Knightsroot terus tampak. Sang gadis yang terdiam perlahan tersenyum. Kedua matanya bersembunyi di balik bayangan rambutnya.

**xxx**

Hermione memang menasihati diri untuk tidak berbuat nekat. Namun, ketika melihat sosok Jack yang begitu tenang di koridor, yang begitu tenang setelah menggunakan nama orang lain yang telah meninggal, entah kenapa membuatnya kalap. Dan nyaris membuatnya terbunuh.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia berpapasan dengan wadah Roh Tanah. Di hari-hari selanjutnya, ia menyendiri. Terbang bersama Raven. Mengunjungi Ifle. Dan tidur di dalam balutan sayap Raven yang lembut.

Tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk bertemu wadah Roh lainnya.

**xxx**

Jack melirik dari sudut matanya, melihat seorang gadis yang penampilannya begitu familiar keluar melesat bersama Raven di sekitar Hutan Terlarang. Tatapannya berubah dingin. Sepertinya dia masih dendam dengan kejadian baru-baru ini, dimana ia harus berlari ke sana kemari agar tidak bertemu dengan Ein. Dan sungguh wadah Roh Udara ini sangat tidak peka, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengamatinya saat ini.

"Sqied."

Manik emerald tak bergeming, namun sesuatu tampak berkilat di dalamnya. Pansy Parkinson mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menaikkan dua alisnya saat tahu siapa pusat perhatian dari pemuda di depannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa kau mengamatinya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Sqied meliriknya sekilas sebelum tersenyum geli. Tangannya yang besar lantas menekan kepala gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Ia menepis-nepis tangannya di depan wajah, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Pansy tampaknya ingin bertanya lagi, akan tetapi senyum Sqied yang begitu asing membuatnya diam. Pemuda itu, dengan kedua mata yang berkilat penuh ambisi, tersenyum begitu misterius dengan secercah amarah yang terlihat.

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah pengertian tentang Ein," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tidak peduli ketika Pansy menatapnya dari ekor matanya. Kedua matanya melebar waspada. Entah kenapa, senyum yang ini membuatnya cemas.

Dia bukan Sqied, tapi Jack.

Selalu Jack.

Jack Vessalius beranjak pergi tanpa kata-kata. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh ambisi. Jalinan rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang mengikuti irama langkahnya. Ia meninggalkan Pansy yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Berdiri dengan rambut depannya yang membayangi kedua matanya.

Senyumnya terulas, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Ini Pansy yang berbeda.

Yang senyumnya membeku dalam keheningan yang gelap.

Yang menyadari maksud gumaman wadah Roh Tanah.

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang berbeda,

gadis dengan wajah yang sama tersentak bangun dari perenungannya.

Wajahnya lantas mendongak ke atas. Memandang melewati permukaan kesadarannya. Di bawah langit yang membeku, sosok yang sama berdiri diam

dalam keheningan yang mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Gadis berambut hitam di sana menelengkan kepalanya ke sudut tertentu, dimana angin menghembus ujung rambutnya ke sisi wajahnya. Menutupinya bagai tirai yang lurus dan tebal. Dan kemudian ia berjalan. Seolah berada dalam dimensi waktu yang lambat.

"_Semuanya..._

_Segalanya.."_

_Langit yang membeku._

_Seorang gadis merentangkan kedua tangannya ke sana._

"_hanya untuk Yang Mulia."_

Orang lain tak perlu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan dan tak memperhatikannya. Terlewati begitu saja. Sendirian di dalam perjalanan dan langkah. Melewati begitu saja. Orang-orang hanya perlu mengalihkan mata saja.

Dan gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan wajah yang berbayang.

Ekspresi yang tersembunyi.

"'_Hanya untuk Yang Mulia'..."_

_Di bawah permukaan,_

_seorang gadis mengula__ng ucapan yang sama._

_bola matanya melebar tak percaya._

**.**

Di dalam kesadaran yang terbagi, dua gadis itu saling berebut tempat. Atau itulah yang dipikirkan salah satunya. Ia mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa tali kendali telah terlepas dari tangannya. Atau sebenarnya ia telah menyadarinya dan tidak berkata apa-apa tentang hal itu. Dan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya kini terdengar salah dan tidak tepat.

Bukan tentang kapan dia muncul. Sejak awal bukan itu pertanyaannya.

Pansy seharusnya tahu bukan itu pertanyaannya.

**.**

_Ia merasakan kakinya gemetar tatkala ia bangkit dari duduknya._

_Dadanya bergemuruh,_

_nafasnya tercekat._

_Kedua matanya terpaku pada sosok di atas sana._

_Kesadaran menyelimuti permata hitam kebiruannya._

**.**

**.**

**Pertanyaan yang benar adalah**

"**Siapa yang membuatku ada?"**

**.**

**.**

(("Wadah Roh Air-ku."

Jari-jari Yang Mulia menyentuh keningnya.

Manik merah yang membara,

menatap lurus ke dalam jiwanya.

"Jangan goyah."))

**.**

**.**

"_**Siapa yang membuatku**_

_**ada?"**_

**Permata merah sang Raja **

**sangat indah,**

**menakutkan.**

Tapi, Pansy,

kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, 'kan?

**xxx**

Sang Raja menaikkan tatapannya ke arah cakrawala yang luas. Tangannya masih mengelus Cheshire yang bergelung di pangkuannya. Gadis Itu menelengkan kepalanya, menyandarkan sisi keningnya ke kaca jendela. Langit senja terpantul di kedua matanya yang kelam tanpa ekspresi. Matahari di ujung pemandangan hendak bersembunyi dengan tenang, bersama keindahannya yang mengagumkan. Einen terpatri terhadap cahaya yang mewarnai langit.

Merah.

Jingga.

Seperti api.

"Sore yang indah," Cheshire mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara itu. Kedua matanya yang besar memandang seseorang yang berdiri di samping tuannya.

Profesor Dumbledore mengulum senyum, "Ein."

Dua cangkir teh hangat di tangannya, jelas ingin mengajaknya berbincang-bincang. Einen sedikit menundukkan wajah saat memejamkan kedua matanya. Dumbledore tersenyum maklum, "Aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi, maafkan aku."

Ia menaruh satu cangkir di ambang jendela yang kosong di ujung lutut Ein. Asapnya mengepul membentuk embun di kaca jendela. Einen memperhatikannya dari ujung matanya. Sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Dumbledore. Membiarkan keheningan merayap, sementara Albus mencoba menikmatinya sembari menyesap tehnya.

"Baiklah, Einen, kau sepertinya memang tidak ingin bertanya," ungkap Dumbledore.

"Apa yang harus kutanyakan?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Dumbledore menjatuhkan tatapannya pada cangkirnya. Bisu sesaat hingga senyum sedih terulas di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, rupanya," putus Dumbledore menyimpulkan. Sorot mata Einen Kleird tidak berubah, begitu pula ekspresinya ketika ia sedikit begerak memperbaiki posisinya.

"Guru-guru lainnya sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikannya."

Dumbledore tertawa kecil, "Mereka sangat panik."

Einen tak bicara lagi untuk menanggapinya. Tatapannya sedikit berubah ketika mengingat sesuatu yang juga saling berhubungan dengan 'orang itu'. Betapa banyak masalah yang disebabkan oleh 'orang itu'. Sang gadis sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi raut wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dumbledore menaikkan alis, tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. Ia menunggu, dan Einen Kleird tampak seolah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia memang harus menanyakannya atau tidak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyebutkan nama.

"Harry Potter."

Albus menaikkan kedua alisnya paham.

"Untuk saat ini," katanya dengan nada tenang yang tidak wajar, "dia baik-baik saja."

Einen diam saja saat Dumbledore tak memberikan jawaban detail yang ia inginkan. Kalau diingat-ingat hal seperti ini pernah terjadi setahun yang lalu. Ketika ia bertanya dan Dumbledore memberikan jawaban yang serupa. Pada dasarnya ia memang tidak bohong, dan setelah itu, untuk alasan yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan, ia tak lagi berbicara pada orang tua itu.

Mungkinkah itu amarah?

Karena, sekarang pun ia merasakan gejolak panas yang begitu familiar di dadanya. Entah kenapa, pandangannya terhadap orang tua yang mengasuhnya itu berubah dingin.

Cheshire mendongak melihat wajahnya. Kaca jendela itu memantulkan tatapan mata yang jarang ia lihat. Permata hitam kelam yang gelap dan dalam.

Ah, benar juga.

Masih ada kebencian yang tersisa untuk Dumbledore.

Untuk semua yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika pertama kali orang tua itu datang dan menggenggam tangannya. Ketika orang-orang memandangnya takut dan marah. Ketika ia melihat sorot mata yang sama diberikan oleh Dumbledore sendiri.

Einen ingat,

saat itu ia mengenal apa itu kebencian. Begitu menyakitkan, dan ia harus menelannya ke dalam tenggorokannya sendiri. Kemudian, melampiaskannya terhadap apa saja demi menukarnya dengan rasa sakit.

Dan kemudian, mereka bertanya ketika darah menetes-netes dari jari-jarinya.

"_**Aku mengerti. Kau marah karena kau punya masa kecil yang berbeda. Rumit. Bukankah begitu, Ein?... Atau... karena sesuatu yang lain?"**_

"_**...bukan... hanya saja..."**_

Ternyata benar, kebencian itu yang membuatnya marah.

Tapi, ia harus menelannya. Membiarkan wajah tanpa ekspresi ada untuk menyembunyikan tatapan tajam dan dalam itu.

Tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk mengintip ke dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Tak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa kelemahan itu ada. Siapa pun,

tidak akan pernah melewati perbatasan itu.

Termasuk Dumbledore.

**xxx**

Senja telah berubah menjadi malam. Cahaya-cahaya berpijar mulai menyelimuti kastil. Dan kemudian bintang-bintang yang bersiap mewarnai langit dalam keheningan. Seharusnya para murid telah berada di Aula Besar dan menyantap makam malam saat ini, walaupun begitu ada juga yang masih lalu lalang di taman Ai Mancur. Einen memandang ke sana tanpa minat. Seolah ia melakukannya hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tangannya mendorong wajah Cheshire menjauh saat kucing itu hendak menyicipi tehnya yang masih mengepulkan uap. Kedua matanya bergulir ke bawah, menegur Cheshire saat ia belum juga berhenti mendorong-dorong kepalanya ke tangan sang pemilik. Cheshire menatapnya tidak mengerti, dan perdebatan singkat seolah terjadi. Hingga si kucing hijau berputar-putar dan kembali tidur di pangkuan Ein, tampak seolah ia puas dengan jawaban sang tuan.

Dumbledore tertawa kecil saat menyaksikannya. Kedua mata birunya memperhatikan Ein dengan sorot nostalgia yang dalam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa anak kecil yang dulu ia rawat kini telah beranjak dewasa. Semua kenangannya tidak penuh dengan sesuatu yang menggembirakan. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa karenanya lah Einen tumbuh menjadi dingin dan selalu menjaga jarak. Dumbledore menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum sedih. Teringat bahwa Ein pernah berkata dengan terus terang untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Akan tetapi, tetap saja, Dumbledore tidak tahan untuk berpikir bahwa dirinya juga terlibat dalam hal yang membebaninya. Bersama semua rencana yang sudah tersusun sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Dan tentang hal itu, ia menjadi agak khawatir dengan kabar mengenai guru PTIH yang baru untuk tahun ini. Dumbledore mendekatkan cangkirnya ke bibirnya. "Kau baru datang sekarang, jadi kau tidak tahu. Kementrian mengirim seseorang ke Hogwarts untuk mengisi kelas PTIH."

Ein sedikit menoleh, tapi tidak sepenuhnya untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat. "Siapa?"

Dumbledore menghirup tehnya, kemudian meneguknya pelan. Ia membuka sedikit kedua permata birunya.

"Umbridge." Kepala Sekolah itu menatap punggungnya, menanti respon gadis itu. Akan tetapi, Einen bahkan tak bergeming seolah ia tak mendengar ucapannya. "Tak ada rencana?" lanjut Dumbledore kembali melirik gadis itu dari balik kacamata setengah bulannya. Perlahan gadis itu menurunkan kakinya menjejak tanah, dan Cheshire bermaterialisasi di bingkai jendela sembari menjilat-jilati bulunya. Ein memutar badan, membelakangi jendela. Kedua matanya lurus menatap mata professor di depannya.

"Umbridge tidak akan tahu."

Dumbledore mengulas senyum kecil seraya berjalan ke arah meja, memutarinya dan meletakkan cangkirnya. Ia melihat Ein dari sana. Tampaknya Cheshire memperhatikannya sejak tadi, karena kucing itu ikut meloncat ke atas meja dan bersikap seolah akan tidur.

"Kau sangat yakin rupanya." Tampak kedua alis sang gadis sedikit menekuk ke dalam. Membuat tatapan matanya menjadi sedikit tajam untuk detik itu saja.

"Apakah ada yang Anda khawatirkan, Profesor?" Dumbledore meliriknya sekilas.

"Kita tidak bisa ambil resiko bahwa dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan jika dia melihatmu—"

"Dia tidak akan tahu," sela Ein dengan nada final. Dumbledore menatapnya sebentar tanpa bicara, sangat tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak terlalu suka didebat. "Anda telah mengatakan bahwa saya mirip dengannya ketika 'dia' masih muda," katanya, "dan itu sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu."

Dumbledore tertawa kecil. Einen sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Tatapanmu bisa menjadi bencana," ucapnya tenang. Ein lantas menatapnya lama, dan Dumbledore membalasnya. Ketika satu detik terlewati, Albus bersumpah bahwa kedua mata hitam kelam itu sempat berkilat. Seolah Einen menyadari sesuatu.

Gadis itu pun bertanya. Dan pertanyaan itu terasa lebih berarti dan dalam. Seolah menuntut jawaban yang sangat hati-hati.

Bersama tatapannya yang tak biasa.

"**Apa yang Anda khawatirkan, Profesor?"**

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tapi Dumbledore tak bisa memberikan jawaban. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Bahkan gerakannya ikut membeku seolah seseorang baru saja mendaraskan mantra yang mengikat seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya. Atau mungkin, karena Einen menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu? Dengan kedua matanya di bawah bayangan, dengan tatapannya yang tampak begitu gelap dan menuntut?

Lalu, gadis itu sedikit merendahkan kedua matanya dan berpaling sebelum Dumbledore sempat menyaksikan perubahan raut wajahnya. Air muka Dumbledore masih belum berubah ketika kedua matanya terpatri pada punggung gadis itu. Einen melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruang diskusi seolah melepaskan Albus dari kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Entah kenapa, suara pintu yang tertutup saat itu, terdengar nyaring melebihi dentuman yang disebabkan oleh mantra Bombarda.

"Apa...yang ku...khawatirkan..."

Untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Masih saja terlihat seolah ia baru saja tersengat listrik. Mungkin, pertanyaan dan tatapan itu memang seperti kawat yang menghantarkan listrik tanpa konduktor yang menghalangi.

Selanjutnya, orang itu sadar. Bukan tentang Umbridge yang ia khawatirkan, melainkan

Ein.

Selalu Ein.

Albus memejamkan kedua matanya erat seraya bertumpu pada di sampingnya. Dalam sekejap, ia merasa lebih tua dan lemah. Kedua keningnya mengerut dalam.

"...Apa yang sudah kulakukan..?...!"

Karena situasi yang begitu membuatnya terjepit dan cemas, hatinya menjadi lemah. Terkesan gelisah. Dan sebagai akibatnya, ia lagi-lagi menyakiti anak itu.

"**Apa yang Anda khawatirkan, Profesor?"**

**.**

**.**

_**Apakah Anda**_

_**meragukan saya?**_

**.**

Secangkir teh yang masih penuh berdiam di pinggir jendela.

**xxx**

Argus Filch melirik ke bawah, untuk kesekian kalinya memastikan bahwa Mrs. Norris masih mengikutinya. Masih segar di ingatannya ketika mendapati kucing kesayangannya itu tergantung di tiang dan membeku. Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah membiarkan kucing itu keluar dari jarak pandang. Entah sejak kapan, tindakan waspada itu malah berubah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Mrs. Norris."

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas ketika Mrs. Norris mendongak ke arahnya. Namun, mendadak kucing itu memutuskan kontak mata dan lurus menatap ke depan. Argus terbawa, spontan melirik ke depan. Dan nyaris menjatuhkan lentera di tangannya.

Pria dewasa itu menarik nafas dalam sembari memicingkan kedua matanya (wajahnya berubah mengerikan seperti biasa). Filch meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Kurang lebih selama 1 menit ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya, hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas.

Cheshire menyeringai lebar, terus melayang di udara ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Kedua mata Mrs. Norris mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kalau ada kau berarti..." Argus mengintip melewati sosok Cheshire, "..Ah, kau benar-benar suka berkeliaran di malam hari."

Einen Kleird berhenti tepat di depannya. Dan kini ada dua orang bersama dua kucing yang berdiri menyamping di depan pintu Aula Besar.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Filch."

Argus menatapnya seram dan tampak terganggu (yang biasa dia perlihatkan untuk semua orang), "Apa yang terjadi dengan jam malammu?"

Ein tidak menanggapinya, dan Argus menekuk kedua alisnya, menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada anak itu. Pria itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kau tidak seperti biasanya," ia menjeda ucapannya, berharap melihat reaksi, "dan kau tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya." Ia sedikit menggerutu tidak senang ketika gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Terima kasih," balas Ein singkat, namun raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perasaannya. Argus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya entah terhadap apa. Tangan kanannya mengambil lentera yang sejak tadi bergantung di tangan kirinya. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arahnya, "Kau mau gunakan Aula, kan? Terserahlah. Tapi," Filch meliriknya dari ekor matanya, "sebaiknya kau rubah dulu tatapanmu itu."

Sepasang permata hitam kelam lantas bergulir ke sudut mata. Perhatian penuh tertuju padanya walaupun gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Argus Filch tidak mengucapkan apa pun lagi ketika ia meneruskan langkah, meninggalkan Einen dan apapun yang akan ia lakukan.

Jari-jemari gadis itu terangkat, merenggangkannya di pinggiran di bawah matanya. Masih saja, sang gadis tak memberikan sedikitpun ekspresi untuk dinikmati.

Suara kucing si penjaga kastil masih terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor yang gelap.

**xxx**

Cheshire menancapkan cakarnya di pintu Aula Besar dan menariknya membentuk garis vertikal yang sejajar. Suara berderak yang tajam lantas membuat Ein mengumpulkan perhatiannya pada kucing itu. Namun, kucing itu masih mengulangi ayunan cakarnya. Kedua kelopak mata Ein turun merendah.

"Tersenyumlah, Cheshire."

Cheshire memperlihatkan deretan giginya dengan seringainya yang lebar. Ein membelai belakang kepalanya, kemudian mendorong pintu di depannya. Menyambut keheningan di ruangan besar itu.

Cahaya bulan menembus jendela-jendela tinggi yang berjejer. Einen berjalan tanpa suara, seolah ia tidak menyentuh tanah. Cheshire melayang dan mengeluarkan suara terhibur dari tenggorokannya. Einen Kleird mengangkat wajahnya memandang bulan dari jendela yang paling terang.

"Panggilkan Jack untukku."

Kedua matanya masih menatap bulan.

Bersama keheningan dan kegelapan sebagai sayapnya.

**.**

**.**

Cheshire tiba-tiba bermaterialisasi di pangkuannya. Einen tidak melihatnya, tapi tangannya langsung membelai kucing itu memberi tanda bahwa ia menyadarinya. Cheshire menyeringai lebar, lalu memperhatikan pintu, sementara sang tuan tetap memandang keluar jendela.

Jack masuk tanpa suara dan bergerak seperti hantu. Tatapannya fokus pada siluet gadis yang duduk di atas bingkai jendela. Ia tak sempat mengumumkan kedatangannya ketika Ein mendahuluinya untuk itu.

"Aku heran," katanya, spontan menghentikan langkah wadah Roh Tanah. Jack menaikkan alis dan menunggu. "Musim dingin telah berakhir, tapi hatimu masih saja membeku."

Jack melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Apa yang Anda bicarakan, Yang Mulia?"

Einen merendahkan tatapannya. Entah kenapa, sorot matanya seolah menunjukkan kesedihan. Atau sebenarnya itu hanyalah imajinasi? Karena, Ein begitu dingin. Sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa dia bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Karena, Ein begitu dingin.

"Hermione Granger," sudut mata Jack berkedut tidak suka, "dan dirimu mirip dalam satu hal."

"Mirip?" Jack tersenyum menahan tawa. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Yang Mulia akan mengatakan hal demikian mengenai dirinya. Apalagi membandingkannya dengan orang lain. Ia membiarkan sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Kupikir kami sangat berbeda."

"Kau melepaskan eksistensimu."

Senyum wadah Roh Tanah mendadak lenyap.

"Anak itu juga," Einen diam sejenak seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara Jack membisu di tempat, terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Hermione Granger?

Ahaha...ha... Aneh. Tahun ini banyak kejadian yang terus menghubungkannya dengan kenangan di masa lalu. Tahun ketujuh yang aneh. Ataukah itu berhubungan dengan seseorang yang akan beranjak 15 tahun di bulan Januari ini?

Mungkinkah karena Oz...

Tatapan matanya berubah. Dan kesedihan itu seolah-olah menjadi sesuatu yang gampang sekali untuk dideteksi di kedua permata emerald yang menunduk dalam bayangan.

"Aku," katanya pelan, "akan bicara dengannya."

Akan tetapi, Ein tak menanggapinya dan keheningan telah kembali padanya. Keheningannya berbeda dengan keheningan di dalam Aula Besar yang anehnya tenang dan misterius. Keheningan Ein seolah berasosiasi dengan segala sesuatu yang pekat dan mencekam, yang bahkan di dalamnya kau tak akan bisa menemukan suaramu sendiri untuk mematahkan mantranya. Kecuali, kau sudah terlatih untuk itu.

Dan Jack masih berdiri di sana. Bersama segala pikiran yang membebaninya.

"Kau mengerti tentang kebijakan Iviry dalam kekuasaannya?"

Jack sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut terhadap suara dan pertanyaan yang secara keseluruhan mengubah topik awal mereka. Ini sangat merepotkan, mengingat Ein yang selalu berbuat seenaknya. Tapi, Jack tahu bahwa Ein tak menerima pertanyaan balik dan kaku, seperti "kenapa kita membicarakan ini?" atau "ada hubungan apa antara ini dan itu?" sebagai respon atas ucapannya. Karenanya, Jack tersenyum simpul yang terkesan dilakukan hanya untuk bersikap sopan dan berusaha mengikuti alur.

"Ya." _Sungguh begitu kontras dengan kebijakanmu_, batinnya.

Einen Kleird kembali membiarkan sunyi merayap di antara mereka berdua selagi ia memandang keluar jendela. Kemudian, ia beranjak turun dari jendela dengan gerakan halus. Helaian rambutnya yang begitu panjang senantiasa bergoyang di belakangnya. Cahaya bulan yang bulat dan terang bersinar di atasnya sebagai latar, sementara Ein menatapnya lurus dengan tatapannya yang datar dan melemahkan.

Jack menundukkan wajahnya.

Ketika permata merah membara Yang Mulia tak bisa ditatap sembarangan.

"Jack," suara Yang Mulia terdengar kosong, namun Jack lebih tahu wujud dari kekosongan itu tidak benar-benar kosong. Entah apa yang selalu berada di dalam nada suaranya, atau apakah sebenarnya Yang Mulia menyisipkan sedikit sihir di dalamnya, Jack tidak tahu. Akan tetapi, suara sang Raja selalu mampu memberikan rasa dingin yang menjalar dari tengkuk ke punggungnya. Dan menyeludupkan rasa ngeri dan takut ke dalam hati tanpa mereka ketahui.

Yang Mulia memang kejam.

Seperti halnya tatapannya yang dingin itu.

"**Kita tidak bisa melindungi semuanya di saat yang sama."**

Bulan yang bersinar dalam bentuk yang sesungguhnya.

Memberikan bayangan agar permata merah membara terang.

Begitu dingin seolah hatinya terbuat dari batu.

"**Itu adalah fakta."**

Einen Kleird adalah gadis yang dingin. Menantang mereka untuk membangkang, dan mereka tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Selalu saja berbuat seenaknya.

Dan membatasi mereka dalam toleransi yang begitu kecil.

Namun,

Jack lebih tahu untuk mengunci mulutnya tentang hal itu.

Biarpun Yang Mulia mengindikasikan bahwa,

"_Menghapus eksistensi adalah keputusan yang tepat."_

Namun, sang Raja

lebih dingin daripada itu.

**xxx**

Memejamkan mata dan membiarkan mimpi itu menghiburmu,

peringatan itu tidak pernah luput dari ucapanmu,

Bisakah kau mendengarnya?

Musim dingin yang kembali menghampiri?

Setelah setahun meleleh

dan menonton tragedy itu

dari balik layar es yang tipis

**.**

**.**

**Seorang remaja laki-laki yang bersiap menyambut musim dingin di bulan Januari, sekaligus umurnya yang ke 15, mendongak ke arah jendela.**

**Sepasang manik emerald yang jahil samar-samar terpantul di kaca.**

**Manor Vessalius begitu ramai malam ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Pria itu memandang lama. **

**Permukaan air memantulkan apa yang di hadapannya. **

**Jari-jemarinya yang pucat dengan halus menyentuh tanpa menimbulkan gelombang yang mengganggu ketenangan.**

**Dan es menutupi pantulan humanoid itu. **

**Warna biru pucat yang terasa familiar dan dekat.**

**.**

**.**

**Seorang remaja laki-laki merengut marah seraya menepis tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya. Tatapannya menjanjikan kematian. **

**Ruang Rekreasi asrama Hufflepuff mendadak sunyi. Para siswa memerhatikan remaja tahun keempat itu dengan tatapan penuh antisipasi. Rambut hitam pendek tersibak, memperlihatkan warna mata yang senada. Dan sepasang onyx itu mengeras bersama kemarahan sang pemilik.**

"**Aku bukan perempuan, idiot," desisnya seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya.**

**BUAKKK!**

"**Pakai otakmu atau sumbangkan saja ke Troll," bibirnya berkedut merendahkan,**

"**kalau kau berani menantang Valerius Reverie."**

**Laki-laki cantik itu**** mengedarkan matanya dengan tatapan garang, menantang siswa lain untuk bersuara sebelum akhirnya ia**** berpaling dan naik ke kamarnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Hermione mengusap matanya yang memerah dan bengkak dan menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya.**

**Ia memusatkan perhatiannya terhadap suara menenangkan di atas selimut, tepat di lekukan kakinya. Dengkuran Crookshanks perlahan membawanya ke alam mimpi.**

**.**

**.**

**Pansy mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seraya mengulum senyum senang di bibirnya. Air mukanya lantas berubah cerah ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu belakang gedung di bawahnya.**

"**Adik kecil kita sudah keluar," dengkingnya. **

**(**Menyingkir. Aku yang ingin bicara dengannya, bukan kau.**)**

**Senyumnya berubah.**

"**Kau benar-benar peduli pada anak Dilost itu."**

**(**Diam. Ini bukan urusanmu.**)**

**Setelahnya, tak ada balasan menyebalkan lagi ketika raut wajahnya berubah datar tanpa senyum. Pansy meloncat turun dari papan reklame dan mengekor dari belakang anak kecil yang kini tengah membuang sampah.**

"**Apa kabar, Ifle?"**

**Entah mengapa,**

**pandangan matanya melembut tatkala anak kecil itu lantas berlari, menubruk, dan memeluk perutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Draco meringis menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, tak mau membukanya, apa pun yang terjadi atau dia akan benar-benar berpikir bahwa ranjangnya berubah miring. Karena penglihatannya yang berkunang-kunang dan kanopi tempat tidurnya yang berputar-putar.**

**Jantungnya berdetak memukul-mukul rongga dadanya.**

**Remaja itu menggeram lemah dalam kegelapan.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Ein membalikkan tubuhnya, lagi-lagi menatap lingkaran bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya yang lembut dan terang. Wadah Roh Tanah yang mengangkat wajahnya, lurus menatap punggung sang gadis. Kemudian, suara datar memecah sunyi.

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu,"

angin berhembus di bawah kakinya ketika wadah Roh Api merubah wujud,

"segera kembali ke manor."

Jack membelalak. Namun, ia tak sempat bertanya saat sang Raja telah menghilang menembus jendela.

"Ein!"

**_To be continued_**

Alhamdulillah, chapter ini selesai. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya dan... maaf, update-nya kelamaan #Appareo! (cling!)


	36. Grieving Truth II

Rahasia itu sudah sejak lama terkubur di dalam ruang musik nomor 3 di sayap barat. Romansa seorang pria dan seorang gadis. Menari-nari di atas tebing curam. Dipikir berulang-ulang pun, rahasia itu tetap saja bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Pria itu mungkin tidak peduli, tapi rasa bersalah terus menggegoroti hati si gadis.

Sejumput rambut blonde yang terjepit di telinga dan pita hitam di rambut adalah hal yang paling diingatnya. Musim semi yang dingin dan beku di dini hari yang berembun. Air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang permata biru pucat, tak menunjukkan rasa dan kata-kata. Waktu itu hatinya terlalu hampa untuk memberikan perasaannya untuk dilihat dunia. Waktu itu, ia terlalu terluka untuk peduli terhadap apa pun lagi.

Romansa menjadi kenangan. Pria itu tak peduli apa pun lagi. Wajah sang gadis berubah buram dan tidak jelas. Pada akhirnya, ia tak mampu mengingat seperti bentuk matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, alisnya...wajahnya. Kekosongan telah menjadi hal nyata dan eksistensinya.

Senyumnya dingin dan hampa.

"Kau dengar itu? Eternity... ya, Eternity."

Tak ada lagi perasaan yang tersisa.

"100 tahun aku abadi untukmu."

Musim dingin ke seratus yang pertama.

"Sesuai permintaan terakhirmu."

Salju-salju yang menghujani di tahun ke seratus.

"Gadis," gumamnya lirih,

"kau sangat egois."

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Line 36: **Grieving Truth II**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Hermione mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati siapa yang berada di samping Raven. Tangannya mendadak lembab dan basah oleh keringat dingin. Kedua matanya siaga memerhatikan pemuda yang masih mengelus sayap Raven, dan bertingkah seolah ia tidak melihat Hermione di sana (tapi, tentu saja, Hermione lebih tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah menyadarinya lebih cepat dari dugaannya). Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini," nada suaranya bergetar dan terasa pahit, "wadah Roh Tanah?"

Jack menelengkan kepala ke arahnya. Dengan senyum simpul alami di wajahnya. Hermione tertegun, menangkap sorot mata teduh yang asing di permata emeraldnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang memanjakan Raven," katanya. Hermione mengerutkan alis tidak percaya. Kemudian, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kita bicara tanpa amarah dan kebencian." Hermione merapatkan bibirnya, menyadari bahwa perkataannya benar.

Jack membalikkan badannya, sepenuhnya menatap gadis itu.

"Karena kau saat ini tidak sibuk—" (Hermione hendak memprotes) "—mau berbincang sebentar?"

Hermione terdiam, menatap wadah Roh Tanah dengan tatapan menilai. Lalu ia menjatuhkan tatapannya, tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat, biarpun dia masih ketakutan karena pemuda itu tidak punya keraguan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, semua ketakutan, rasa bersalah, dan juga perasaan terasing karena dibiarkan untuk tetap berada dalam ketidaktahuan kini membuatnya merasa memikul beban yang berat. Mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat, agar semuanya menjadi jelas dan dia tak perlu merasa sendiri lagi.

Hermione memejamkan matanya erat, dan dengan gerakan kaku, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Semua gerak-geriknya memberikan kesan terpaksa.

"Ayo, naik."

Hermione sontak mengangkat wajahnya, melotot pada pemuda itu. Sementara wadah Roh Tanah tampak mengacuhkannya dengan mengisyaratkannya naik ke punggung Raven. Hermione menggeretakkan giginya.

"Bukan tempatmu untuk mengaturku tentang Raven." **Raven adalah milikku**, batinnya posesif. Namun, Jack bertingkah seolah tidak mendengarnya dan (tidak tahu diri!) telah duluan berada di punggung tunggangannya. Hermione mengeluarkan geraman tertahan dari ujung tenggorokannya. Jack menaikkan alisnya melihat gadis itu masih keras kepala di tempatnya. Dengan enggan, Hermione menurutinya. Kemudian, duduk di belakang, seolah ia adalah tamu.

Selama itu, tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

Semilir angin yang dingin membuat kedua mata Hermione terasa pedis dan berair. Ia segera menyekanya ketika sadar bahwa Raven terbang merendah. Ia mengintip ke bawah.

Tampak pohon Dedalu Perkasa merapatkan dahan-dahannya, kedinginan karena salju dan angin dari kepakan sayap Raven. Hermione segera meloncat turun tanpa menunggu Raven mendarat sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak menatap gagak raksasa itu saat Jack membelainya dan membebaskannya untuk pergi.

Raven melebarkan sayapnya, kemudian terbang pergi. Hermione membelalak. Ia lantas membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam tunggangannya yang telah jauh. Tunggangan macam apa yang tidak patuh pada tuannya? Hermione menggeram. Raven bahkan tak meminta perhatiannya.

Gadis itu mendadak ingin merajuk. Ia menurunkan wajahnya dan terkejut mendapati wadah Roh Tanah menatapnya. Senyum simpulnya kini terkesan sedih dan dalam.

"Pansy pernah bertanya," pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di batang Willow, "apa yang diberikan Roh Tanah padaku."

Kedua permata coklat melebar. Tiba-tiba mengerti pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Akan tetapi, wadah Roh Tanah tak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya. Hermione mengira anggapannya salah.

Namun, laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan segala emosi yang bercampur di permata emeraldnya.

"Hermione," katanya pelan, "aku akan menceritakan tentang masa laluku."

Hermione hanya diam menatapnya. Kini ia menyadari emosi apa saja yang tampak di kedua matanya. Keengganan.

Karena, wadah Roh Tanah bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah berbicara tentang dirinya. Dan Hermione tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Karena, dia juga ingin tahu. Dia telah bosan berada dalam ketidaktahuan yang menyesakkan pernafasannya.

**xxx**

"Aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki manor luas dan beberapa estate yang tersebar. Ayahku termasuk orang yang sibuk, dan ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkan adikku. Aku adalah anak pertama sekaligus ahli waris yang sah dan adikku sama sekali tak dibagi sepeser pun dari warisan itu.

"Aturan keluargaku cukup rumit. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan para leluhur yang paranoid terhadap perang di masa lalu atau persaingan kotor untuk merebut kekayaan. Tapi, aku sangat ingin merubahnya walaupun itu sudah tidak mungkin. Biarpun begitu, apapun yang terjadi sekarang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Mereka membagi antara hak dan kewajiban terhadap anak laki-laki pertama dan kedua. Hak untuk anak pertama, kewajiban untuk anak kedua," pemuda itu mengulum bibirnya, merasa ironis ketika mendapati dirinya mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Oscar lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, "aku adalah pewaris, dan adikku adalah... bayangan."

"Bayangan?"

Laki-laki itu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Adikku akan...membersihkan jalanku." Hermione menatapnya heran.

"Demi kesuksesanku."

Hermione membisu, berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan laki-laki itu. Kedua matanya lantas membesar tak percaya, "maksudmu, membu...!" Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ya, membunuh. Adikku tidak mungkin mampu melakukannya!" Hermione tersentak saat nada suara laki-laki itu berubah emosional. "Adikku adalah anak yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia melakukannya. Karena itu, aku menukar segalanya dan menjadikannya sebagai ahli waris."

"Karena itu, kau..." tangan wadah Roh Udara gemetar, "sangat...pandai menggunakan..."

Laki-laki itu mengulum senyum tipis, "Aku harus membunuh. Lagipula, itulah hasil yang diinginkan oleh ayahku. Aku sudah dipersiapkan untuk itu semua.

"Pewaris-pewaris itu mati di tanganku. Aku tidak peduli apakah mereka orang baik, dermawan, pahlawan, atau sebaliknya." Ia menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya, "aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah mereka memiliki orang tersayang seperti halnya aku pada adikku."

Hermione tercekat.

"Aku hanya mementingkan keselamatan adikku dan aku berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama dia masih tersenyum dan sehat. Aku tidak akan peduli sekotor apa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

Wadah Roh Udara menyentuh lehernya, "Kau juga tidak ragu..." Pemuda di sampingnya tidak melihatnya, atau pun mendengar gumaman lemahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan ragu. Kemudian, waktu berjalan dan aku sudah melewati tahun. Kupikir, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Tak akan ada musibah yang terjadi. Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku, dan seharusnya adikku tetap hidup. Seharusnya semua itu tidak terjadi.

"Tapi, aku bukan Tuhan. Sejak awal, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan takdir. Adikku, malam itu, meninggal dalam genangan darahnya sendiri. Bukan hanya adikku, tapi juga seluruh pelayan, dan keluargaku. Mereka diserang ketika aku dan kelompokku tidak berada di tempat.

"Roh Tanah memilih saat yang tepat untuk menemuiku. Dia bersedia mengubah masa lalu asalkan," katanya, "aku membayarnya dengan keberadaanku."

"Kebera...daan..." Hermione merasa melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Artinya," katanya lagi, "aku tidak pernah ada."

Pemuda itu menengadah ke langit, "Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Adikku hidup dan itu yang terpenting." Kemudian, ia menatap Hermione, "Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, karena hukum ambil-beri ini tidak keluar dari logikaku. Semuanya setimpal."

Hermione membuka mulutnya. Tanpa bisa ia hentikan, pertanyaan itu telah meluncur keluar dari pita suaranya. "Kau hanya berbicara tentang adikmu. Ada apa dengan ayahmu?" Aakh! Dasar aku bodoh, kutuknya.

Tatapan laki-laki itu berubah seolah ada gejolak di dalamnya.

"Aku," mulainya, "tidak pernah mengerti ayahku. Aku berada dalam anggapan bahwa ayahku adalah orang yang dingin. Dan apa yang kupikirkan hanyalah kebenciannya padaku. Tapi, kupikir semua itu salah. Ayahku hanya membimbingku." Ia melempar senyum kecil, " ayahku meninggal untuk melindungi adikku. Kupikir, ayahku memang menyayangi kami berdua." _Seperti yang Uncle Oscar katakan._

Hermione memerhatikan bahwa wadah Roh Tanah tidak mengatakan kebenarannya secara langsung. Tapi, gadis itu memilih tidak mendesak dan terkesan gila urusan. Ia kembali bertanya, "Aku tidak mengerti," Hermione menelan ludah, "apakah hanya untuk alasan itu kau melindungi adikmu?"

Pemuda Ravenclaw di sampingnya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia takjub karena gadis itu bisa menarik satu hal yang ganjil. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dan menatap Hermione dari sana.

"Adikku, satu hal yang ingin kupastikan darinya adalah dia tidak tercemar. Dia tidak mengerti apa arti sebenarnya dari kebencian atau kemarahan. Aku melindunginya dari ketidaktahuannya tentang bagaimana pandangan kakekku terhadapnya." Giginya bergemeretak, mengingat tatapan dingin itu tepat di hadapan Oz. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya memandang langit.

"Adikku adalah segala sesuatu yang bukan diriku. Dan aku akan menjaganya untuk tetap seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh menjadi sepertiku."

Hermione terpatri pada sosoknya dengan jalinan rambut kuning cerahnya yang bergoyang bersama angin.

Sinar matahari yang cerah menimpa kedua permata emerald.

"**Senyumnya tidak boleh tercemar."**

Hermione Granger berpikir,

apakah yang ia maksud dengan senyum yang tidak tercemar? Ataukah dia merujuk pada dirinya sendiri tentang bagaimana ia tersenyum tanpa ketulusan yang sewajarnya?

Gadis itu berpikir bahwa mungkin maknanya lebih dalam dari apa yang ia duga.

**xxx**

"Dilihat dari kelakuanmu tempo hari, sepertinya kau sudah tahu kalau aku bukanlah Sqiedefs Knightsroot." Hermione menegang. Jack mengabaikannya.

"Ya, kau benar," lanjut pemuda itu, "nama asliku adalah Jack. Dan adikku..." Dia mendadak diam. Hermione buru-buru mencegatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Kau tahu, kau bilang itu hanya masa lalumu, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya kalau kau tidak ingin."

Jack hanya tersenyum, "Aku malah ingin kau tahu. Karena, adikku ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang kubanggakan di dalam hidupku...dulu."

Kemudian, pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan air mukanya yang berubah damai. Dan angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut pirangnya. Bersama nada suaranya yang tenang seperti air, ia mengatakannya.

"Oz. Adikku bernama Oz."

Hermione tercengang, kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas laki-laki itu. Karena, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat wadah Roh Tanah berekspresi seperti itu. Dan penyebabnya adalah adiknya sendiri. Biarpun kenyataannya, saat ini, adiknya tidak tahu bahwa dia memiliki kakak yang hebat seperti Jack.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Hermione seraya tersenyum lepas untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu. Jack tertawa. Dan mungkin, Hermione hanya berimajinasi saat melihat air mata bergenang samar di manik emeraldnya.

**xxx**

"Lalu, apakah kau juga akan menceritakan tentang Sqiedefs Knightsroot?"

Jack tidak melihatnya, tapi Hermione menandai senyuman simpul di bibirnya. Seolah Jack tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu memang tidak terelakkan.

"Kau ingat kasus tentang Ifle Dilost dan Pansy?"

Hermione menggangguk pelan sembari menjalankan kembali memorinya tentang peristiwa itu.

"Aku kira," ucap Jack," ada yang menanyakanku."

Hermione langsung mengangkat wajah menatapnya. "Y—ya! Aku ingat... dia memang menanyakan Jack...Oh! itu kau!" Samar-samar gadis itu mengingatnya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Pantas saja saat ia tidak merasa asing saat mendengar Viktor menyebutkan nama itu. Hermione memendam rasa penasaran terhadap kenyataan bahwa Jack tidak menyebutkan marganya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

"Perempuan itu—"

Hermione mengingatnya seorang gadis dengan dua warna mata yang berbeda.

"—adalah kekasih Sqiedefs Knightsroot,"

Sepasang manik coklat melebar. Dan entah kenapa, seorang laki-laki albino dengan wajah aristokrat yang begitu familiar tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Hermione buru-buru mengenyahkannya.

"yang pertama kubunuh setelah kedatanganku ke Hogwarts."

Mungkin pada dasarnya laki-laki ini adalah orang yang dingin.

"Ein mengatakan bahwa Sqiedefs Knightsroot pernah bersekolah di Hogwarts dan meninggal 3 tahun sebelum kedatanganku. Lalu, aku mengambil namanya, karena orang ini sangat sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan."

Dia bisa menjadi hebat dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan menjadi Sqiedefs Knightsroot."

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia mengambil milik orang lain.

Hermione menarik nafas gemetar seraya menenangkan diri agar tidak ketakutan dan marah karena pemuda itu begitu dingin. Tidak berperasaan. Kesan yang ditimbulkan begitu berbeda ketika ia berbicara tentang dirinya dan Oz dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tujuanmu menggunakan nama itu?" tanyanya gemetar.

Jack menatapnya, dan menjawabnya tanpa sedikitpun perubahan di dalam nada suaranya. Dengan begitu alami seolah ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan ringan mengenai cuaca.

Hermione berpikir bahwa cerita masa lalu pemuda bernama 'Jack' tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti,

kenapa laki-laki ini bisa menjadi begitu kejam.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti orang normal."

Pernyataan itu datang begitu saja. Dengan polos dan ringan. Seolah Jack hanya berbicara tentang cuaca. Tanpa sedikitpun mempengaruhinya dengan kerumitan. Hermione tidak mengerti bagaimana harus melihat Jack.

Bagaimana harus menilai Jack.

Sementara ia adalah segala bentuk kerumitan yang tidak memiliki jalan keluar.

Hermione Granger sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Jack Vessalius tidak menyembunyikan kepribadian yang sebenarnya. Bahwa saat itu Jack memperlihatkan siapa dia. Seluruh sifat dan idealismenya.

Sayangnya, Hermione tidak menyadarinya.

Kecuali, seseorang lainnya, yang menonton dalam diam, menyadari satu hal tentang pemuda itu.

Bahwa Jack Vessalius belum 'terbentuk' dengan sempurna.

**xxx**

Pansy mengayun-ayunkan kakinya saat ia duduk di dahan Willow yang kokoh. Senyumnya gembira ketika kedua matanya tak lepas dari dua rekannya. Gadis itu melambai dan membuka mulut tanpa suara, mengikuti gerakan Jack. Saat dua wadah itu tersisa untuk urusan mereka, sepasang permata emerald bergulir ke ekor mata.

Dan Pansy hanya menelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Nah, Pansy," suara licin itu senada dengan kelopak matanya yang merendah dengan ancaman yang pasti, "rahasia apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan di meja judi, hm?"

Pansy Parkinson tersenyum jenaka, "Aku tidak ingat menjanjikan waktu untuk berjudi denganmu."

Jack tertawa kecil di tangannya, kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan iris emerald-nya yang mencemooh.

"Semua orang," katanya, "berjudi denganku."

Senyum Pansy berubah tertarik ketika mencondongkan badannya ke bawah. "Dengan taruhan nyawa," sambungnya dengan nada yang sama dinginnya, meniru pemuda itu. Jack tersenyum palsu, membenarkan ucapannya.

"Kau sangat paham cara kerjaku." Jack menekan nada suaranya, berniat menunjukkan maksud sesungguhnya. Pansy lantas tersenyum santai, namun Jack lebih tahu bahwa gadis itu kembali bermasa bodoh. Mengacuhkan kenyataan pasti bahwa Jack tak lagi menunggu balasan dalam pernyataan konotasi.

Kemudian, gadis itu mendadak berhenti menggerakkan kakinya di udara. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mendekatkan ujung jarinya ke mata. Sepasang permata emerald berkilat, mengenali gerakan itu dalam ingatannya.

"Aku adalah mata Yang Mulia."

Gadis itu, Pansy Parkinson, melakukan hal yang sama seperti sang Raja.

Jack Vessalius menatap udara kosong setelah gadis itu melemparkan senyum santai kemudian menghilang entah kemana. Pemuda itu menarik nafas tanpa suara. Kuku-kukunya menggores di telapak ketika tangannya terkepal erat.

Ah, darah bisa saja mengalir jika goresan terlalu dalam.

Akan tetapi, wadah Roh Tanah tak merasakan apapun, kecuali gejolak yang membuncah di hatinya. Senyumnya merapat, menahan perasaan senang yang begitu licik keluar di permukaan begitu saja. Satu kalimat dari wadah Roh Air sangat mengerikan, dengan mudah memberinya sedikit perasaan menang yang tak bisa ia tahan. Kedua matanya sedikit terpejam dengan senyum hati-hati di bibirnya.

Kini semua menjadi jelas.

Kepribadian ganda si wadah Roh Air.

Tingkah laku tidak wajar si wadah Roh Udara ketika ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya.

Semuanya mengarah ke sumber yang sama. Pada orang yang sama. Seorang gadis dengan rahasia di setiap sela-sela jarinya. Yang tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Dengan iris merah yang sama manipulatif.

**.**

**.**

"**Einen Kleird tidak membuka rencananya, tapi dia membiarkanmu menebaknya."**

**xxx**

Theo melirik dari balik bahunya, "Kau dengar?"

Blaise tak menanggapinya. Tempo langkahnya tak berubah biarpun Theo memperlambat sedikit langkah untuk kembali berbicara dengannya. Theo memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Blaise! Kau dengar ceritaku, 'kan?"

"Kusarankan kau untuk diam, Nott," balas Blaise tak tertarik. Langkah berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai."

Theo ikut menghentikan kakinya, kemudian menoleh ke samping. "Aa, ya."

Blaise menatapnya tidak sabar. Teman Slytherinnya meringis minta maaf. Mengajak Blaise ke asrama Hufflepuff memang bukan keputusan yang bagus mengingat bagaimana dia memandang strata sosial baik di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. Dan sebagai tambahan yang sangat tidak membantu: Blaise tidak suka pacar baru Draco. Yang adalah alasan kenapa mereka berdua kini berdiri di depan jalan asrama berlambang Musang yang dipenuhi oleh tong-tong, yang tentu saja, berperan sebagai ranjau.

Hidung Blaise melirik galak ketika Theo menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya dengan sorot mata seperti anak hilang. Dan Blaise Zabini cukup tahu apa yang bisa terjadi di otak teman yang kini paling ingin ia kutuk karena memaksanya ke tempat ini.

"Ketuk tong kedua dari bawah, tengah dari baris kedua, dalam irama 'Helga Hufflepuff'," ucap Blaise dingin. Theo tertawa gugup.

"Oke, oke. _I g__o__t it!" _katanya, sedikit meloncat menjauh seolah mata Blaise sewaktu-waktu akan memancarkan sinar laser mematikan. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menghitung tong-tong besar yang menutup pintu masuk.

"Oh! Yang ini!"

"Theo..."

Sejengkal tongkat sihir keluar dari saku jubah teman aristokratnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda! ! _Seriously_, Blaise!" Theo merentangkan tangannya, "santailah sedikit." Blaise menatapnya dingin, dan Theo, dengan berani, membalasnya dengan tatapan jenaka. Baginya ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk menggoda Blaise, karena, yaah, dia bukan orang yang gampang dipicu amarahnya. Tapi, Theo hanya berniat bermain-main di tengah-tengahnya saja. Dengan kata lain: dia tidak berani menghadapi amarah Balise, tapi senang memicu amarahnya. Laki-laki yang rumit.

Glutuk-glutuk!

Tong-tong raksasa mendadak berguling-guling membuka jalan. Theo, yang posisinya tepat berada di depan, lantas meloncat ke belakang. Ia sedikit terkejut dan mentalnya ikut terguncang karena baru saja menyaksikan adegan tong-tong bergerak yang pertama dalam hidupnya. Blaise berpikir untuk menjadi psikiaternya. Dengan demikian, dia bisa mencuci otaknya dan menjadikannya sebagai budak.

"Kalian..." suara feminim menarik perhatian mereka, "...apa yang Slytherin lakukan di sini?"

Sudut bibir Blaise berkedut tidak suka, sementara Theo menarik-narik rambut depannya dengan canggung.

Hannah Abbott melangkah maju dan secara otomatis menutup pintu masuk. Dua orang asing di depannya sadar bahwa gadis itu sengaja. Theo berdehem.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Salah satu dari asramaku." Hannah menegaskan. Theo mengangguk. Gadis itu diam sejenak, memandang Theo dengan sorot mata menilai. "Well, aku akan membantumu. Siapa namanya?"

"Terima kasih, namanya—"

"—Valerie Reverie," sambar Blaise dengan nada tidak sabar. Tidak sabar terhadap Theo, dan perbincangan lama dua orang itu. Hannah menekuk alis.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Valerie Reve—hmpp!"

Blaise melebarkan kedua matanya ketika, tanpa aba-aba, Hannah Abbott menerjang Theo dan membekap mulutnya. Tepat di saat tong-tong kembali berguling. Dua orang anak laki-laki tahun kedua agak terkejut melihat mereka, terutama situasi Hannah dan Theo yang sangat mencurigakan. Mereka menatap Hannah dengan tidak yakin, tapi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Temanku," katanya ringan. Adik-adik kecilnya mengangguk paham sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hannah menghela nafas lega. Dengan agak kasar dan tergesa-gesa, ia menarik Theo dan Blaise menyudut ke tembok. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum menatap tajam dua laki-laki yang kini menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang paling aneh di dunia.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kalian mendengarnya, tapi jangan pernah menyebut nama itu di sini!" desisnya. Blaise menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanyanya hati-hati, ingin membenarkan kecurigaannya bahwa pacar Draco adalah orang aneh dan tidak pantas untuk sahabatnya. Namun, ia yang dapat hanyalah: tatapan horor Hannah Abbott.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, idiot! ?" Kedua mata gelap gadis itu melirik liar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Blaise. Yang tengah membelalak tak percaya pada gadis itu. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia dikatai 'idiot'. Theo merapatkan bibir, menahan tawa di tenggorokannya.

"Dengar," bisiknya dengan nada menekan, "jangan pernah menyebut nama itu, dan—" raut wajahnya berubah kecut, "—menyandingkannya dengan kata 'gaxxx'. Mengerti?"

Blaise dan Theo saling pandang tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti dengan peringatannya serta kenapa ia harus menyensor kata 'gadis'. Hannah menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Honestly! Dia bukan perempuan, paham tidak! ?"

Dua laki-laki di sana merasa baru saja disiram air dingin. Blaise yang pertama sadar dan langsung menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" serangnya cepat.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari kalimat 'dia bukan perempuan', Zabini?"

Blaise memicingkan kedua matanya, tidak senang dengan jawaban gadis itu. Hannah agak takut dengan tatapannya, "di—dia laki-laki, tentu saja!"

"Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Theo.

"Untuk apa aku bohong! ?" serunya tidak terima. Blaise menarik tangannya dan berpikir dalam-dalam tentang kenyataan ucapannya.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau tahu," ujarnya pada akhirnya, merasa lebih baik mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu untuk menghilangkan semua kebingungan yang ada. Hannah diam sesaat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya lelah seraya menghela nafas. Dilihat dari kepolosan pertanyaan Blaise dan Theo, jelas dua orang itu tidak tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Hannah jadi merasa bersalah bersikap kasar dan terburu-buru pada mereka.

"Nama itu, nama yang kalian sebutkan tadi, adalah candaan untuk nama asli dari orang yang kalian cari. Sekali lagi, dia adalah laki-laki," tekannya memperingatkan, "dan dia satu tahun di bawah kita."

"Kau takut dengannya?"

Hannah lantas menatap tajam Theo, "tentu saja. Dia itu liar. Tidak kenal laki-laki atau perempuan, siapapun berani dia hajar."

"Hei, bahkan senior di atas kita juga?" tanya Theo main-main. Sayangnya, Hannah tak menganggapnya begitu.

"Sebagian takut, dan sebagian lagi menghormatinya," nada berubah ragu, "sebagian yang tersisa agak...aneh. Mereka... mungkin mengaguminya."

Blaise menaikkan alisnya, "kalau cuma mantra—"

"Kau pikir aku berbicara tentang mantra! ?" desisnya agak histeris. Semakin lama berbicara dengan dua orang itu membuat stressnya naik.

"Tunggu dulu—"

"—Dia lebih menggunakan ini," Hannah menunjuk kepalanya, "dan ini," lalu lengannya. "Dia berhasil lolos karena tidak pernah mengutuk orang sembarangan."

Theo kembali bertanya setelah sebelumnya ia tak sempat karena gadis itu memotong ucapannya. "Jadi, namanya?"

Sinar mata Hannah mengeras.

"Valerius—"

Penutup pintu terbuka,

"—Reverie."

dan si topik utama keluar dari sana.

Hannah melirik sekilas, kemudian mendesis, "itu dia, dan jangan menatapnya."

Blaise lantas mencubit Theo yang sepertinya terpaku pada remaja yang berjalan dengan wajah dingin, melalui mereka tanpa peduli apapun. Kemudian, beberapa siswa yang sepertinya berada di tahun yang sama mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mereka adalah sebagian pengikutnya," tambah Hannah ikut memandang punggung gerombolan itu. "Kau tahu, dia sudah membentuk geng berandalan di asrama."

"Dia... manis..." Theo tersenyum dengan sorot mata terpana.

Si gadis Hufflepuff tersenyum miris, "itulah penyebabnya. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti perempuan. Dia sering digoda dan dipermainkan, tapi kau tahu, dia sepertinya sudah memperhitungkan hal itu akan terjadi. Dia banyak menghajar orang karena hal itu, dan senior cewek melindunginya."

Blaise diam sejenak. "Pantas saja..." gumamnya tidak jelas. Hannah meliriknya.

"Oh, ya, kenapa kalian menanyakannya?"

Lagi-lagi Theo dan Blaise saling lirik.

"Aah, itu... kami dengar ada.. kau tahu...cewek cantik yang bisa digoda. Hehe," bohong Theo seadanya. Hannah menatapnya jijik. Murid Slytherin di depannya lantas meringis. "W—well, kita sudah tahu kebenarannya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa..."

"Abbott." Air muka Hannah berubah kesal.

"Yeah, Abbott, tentu saja. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Theo buru-buru. Berjalan cepat-cepat di samping Blaise yang tak lagi bersikap _cool_ sejak mendengar cerita gadis Hufflepuff di belakang mereka.

"Kau dengar itu, Blaise? Dialaki-lakidialaki-laki! Selama ini Draco pacaran dengan laki-laki! !"

"Diam."

Blaise cukup jeli untuk tidak menyimpulkan semuanya begitu saja. Kedua mata dan model rambut Valerius Reverie memang berbeda dengan 'Valerie'. Walaupun ciri-ciri lainnya benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua. Namun, aura yang dibawa masing-masing dari mereka adalah masalah lain yang juga berbeda.

Valerius Reverie tidak menakutinya, akan tetapi

Valerie Reverie membuatnya berfirasat buruk.

"Blaise! Aku tidak tahu entah harus menangis atau tertawa! !"

"Mati sana."

**xxx**

Jack melepaskan tudung jubahnya. Berdiri tegak di hadapan gerbang baja yang perlahan terbuka lebar menyambut kedatangannya. Jejeran orang-orang dengan _tailcoat_ hitam yang seragam membungkuk di dua sisi jalan besar halaman depan.

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah menyibak bukaan jubah merahnya.

Langkahnya pasti dan penuh percaya diri, dengan keanggunan di setiap gerakannya. Bersama senyum palsu yang menunjukkan keramahannya.

Pintu utama dengan ukiran emas melingkar yang indah dibuka.

Orang-orang yang telah bersiap di aula depan lantas membungkuk menunjukkan rasa hormat terhadap sang pemuda.

"Yang Mulia Jack Vessalius Baskerville!"

Pengumuman itu,

menandakan keberadaan wadah Roh Tanah di dalam Manor Baskerville.

**.**

**.**

Manor agak putih hari ini.

Hujan salju di malam sebelumnya memberikan paduan putih dan ungu pucat di saat yang bersamaan. Danau lebar yang menamengi pintu gerbang kini membeku menyisakan beberapa orang berpikir untuk bersenang-senang di sana. Dinding benteng yang dibuat lebih dari 5 kaki mengirimkan sensasi dingin yang lebih daripada hari-hari biasanya. Beberapa pelayan membersihkan jalan utama dan jalan kecil di halaman depan. Membiarkan beberapa formasi salju yang menggembung menggantikan taman bunga warna warni di musim-musim sebelumnya.

Teras beratap serta beberapa undakan anak tangga di pintu masuk adalah yang paling pertama dibersihkan. Walaupun beratap, ada saja beberapa genggam salju nakal mencoba membuat lantainya menjadi licin. Berbeda dengan suhu di luar, di dalam ruangan, ketika pintu berukiran emas telah dibuka, aula depan yang berfungsi sebagai _ballroom_ dan penyambutan tamu terasa lebih baik. Karena, aula tersebut memiliki 4 perapian di setiap sisi dan letaknya pun sejajar.

Dua tangga di sisi yang berlawanan melengkung menyatu naik menuju lantai dua, yang lebih banyak dipenuhi koridor dan ruangan dengan pintu oak hitam. Namun, jika mengikuti lurusan tangga pertama, maka panorama taman dalam di bawah tangga yang menurun akan tampak di balik pintu dua daun yang sama seperti di lantai dasar.

Taman dalam (_courtyard_) juga dipenuhi oleh tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang memeluk beberapa rumah kaca mini yang digunakan untuk acara minum teh. Jalanan yang licin karena salju, memaksa orang-orang rumah untuk melewati taman itu melalui koridor luar beratap yang mengelilingi taman dalam bentuk persegi yang luas. Bangunan berlantai 3 —yang merupakan ekor dari aula depan— dengan koridor luar ikut memberikan panorama taman dalam lewat jendela dan koridornya. Bangunan yang mengelilingi taman dalam ini seolah berperan sebagai pagar dinding saat orang-orang melihat bingkai gerbang di 3 sisi bangunan. Masing-masing dihubungkan oleh koridor beratap menuju paviliun.

Dua gerbang yang berhadapan menuju paviliun-paviliun pribadi, sementara satu yang tersisa menuju bangunan privat yang digunakan untuk pertemuanresmi. Bangunan privat tersebut ditempeli koridor di sisi kanan dan kirinya menuju dua paviliun pribadi yang masing-masing memiliki koridor beratap yang terhubung dengan masing-masing paviliun pribadi yang pertama. Dengan kata lain: ada empat paviliun pribadi di dalam manor. Dua taman air mancur yang berada di masing-masing bagian kanan dan kiri —_South_ dan _North Fountain Courtyard_— telah membeku sejak semalam, dan si pagi hari memberikan semacam penghias taman yang praktis.

Setelah itu, ada beberapa bangunan tersebar yang berfungsi sebagai asrama pelayan dan dapur, istal-istal dengan kuda terbaik, tempat latihan, dan bangunan untuk keperluan-yang-tidak-disebutkan. Jalan-jalan utama menuju tempat-tempat tersebut telah dibersihkan dari salju. Walaupun begitu, para pelayan tidak menyentuh halaman belakang yang keseluruhannya dipenuhi pepohonan yang jarang dan tak berdaun. Bukan hanya karena aura suram dan misterius yang menaunginya, namun juga karena hanya orang-orang berkepentingan yang diperbolehkan ke sana. Jika pun di sana ada bangunan lain, mereka tidak tahu.

Pelayan-pelayan manor telah memulai hari dengan seragam yang lebih tebal. Berlalu lalang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman hangat pada penghuni manor. Nampan-nampan aluminium ditopang oleh tangan-tangan dengan _glove_ putih. Badan-badan tegap butler dan kepiwaian maid menyulap manor untuk hidup dalam keheningan. Aula depan telah bersiap dengan meja perjamuannya.

Manor Baskerville agak putih hari ini.

Jack Vessalius menelusuri jalan utama. Berjalan santai dengan senyum ramah yang tidak mencapai kedua matanya. Dan menerima segala bentuk penghormatan yang diberikan padanya.

Jubah merahnya terlihat sangat mencolok di tengah-tengah pemandangan salju.

**xxx**

"Yang Mulia."

Jack berlutut menundukkan wajahnya. Wadah Roh Api meliriknya dari balik bahu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan sempat," ujarnya seraya menyibak ujung _cape_-nya dari kelopak-kelopak bunga musim dingin yang berjatuhan. "Berdiri, Jack."

Jack menyilangkan tangannya di belakang dan tersenyum simpul seperti biasa. Sang Raja mengacuhkannya saat ia berjalan duluan, sementara Jack mengikuti instruksi diam itu dengan berjalan satu langkah di belakang. Empat orang berjubah merah dengan setia mengekor.

"Saya tidak tahu, Yang Mulia, apakah saya harus mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu?" usul Jack, sedikit memperhatikan penampilannya ketika menyadari bahwa mereka menuju bangunan privat yang menjulang tinggi dengan kubah di atasnya. Gadis berambut panjang di depannya tidak menoleh.

"Penampilanmu sudah pantas," balasnya dengan nada acuh. Jack Vessalius tertawa kecil.

"Saya pikir Yang Mulia tidak memperhatikannya," ungkapnya tersenyum jenaka. Dengan main-main, merentangkan bukaan jubah merahnya, memperlihatkan mantel dan rompi hijau dalam gradasi warna yang berbeda, serta cravat, kemeja, dan celana putih, dan sepatu bot coklat. "Saya tahu jamuan resmi selalu diadakan setiap Yang Mulia kembali ke manor."

"Kau terdengar luar biasa senang, Jack."

"Saya selalu berusaha ceria di sekitar Yang Mulia."

Jack tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang Raja saat itu. Tapi, Yang Mulia tidak menggali informasi lebih dalam darinya. Jack berpikir bahwa Yang Mulia lebih tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Senyumnya mendadak lenyap.

Mungkin sebenarnya, Yang Mulia lebih tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Suara langkah mengisi keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka berdua. Jika sang Raja menyadari perubahan suasana di belakangnya, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Jack memaksa senyum rapat di bibirnya, kemudian mengembangkannya menjadi senyum palsu yang lebih terlihat ramah, ketika pintu dibuka pada saat yang bersamaan dari dua sisi.

Orang-orang berpakaian resmi di dalam aula lantas berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang Raja dan bawahannya. Namun, pemuda berambut kuning cerah di sana terlalu rumit untuk dikatakan sebagai salah satunya. Dia lebih terlihat sebagai pendamping. Selalu dan selalu terlihat di samping sang Raja.

Sang Raja dan pendampingnya menaiki undakan anak tangga menuju panggung teratas dengan pendulum raksasa tengantung di dinding. Dan dialah sang Raja yang dengan wajah terangkat tinggi menatap ke depan.

Di lehernya melilit cravat putih bersama kemeja putih yang tersembunyi di dalam rompi hitam. Kemudian, mantel velvet hitam kemerahan yang terjulur hingga di atas lututnya. Ujung-ujungnya menggesek celana hitam yang kakinya dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu bot kulit yang mencapai lututnya ketika ia berjalan. Walaupun begitu, yang paling menonjol dari penampilannya ialah bagaimana ia mengenakan _cape _velvet hitamnya. _Cape _tersebut agak unik dengan kerah bagian kirinya yang lebih panjang dari lainnya. Sang Raja menyampirkan bagian kirinya di bahu, namun bagian kanan ia apit di perpotongan lengannya—nyaris menggunakannya seperti selendang.

Rambutnya terurai bebas di punggungnya seperti biasa, dengan perhiasan emas bermandikan mutiara di atas puncak kepalanya. Helaian-helaian hitam mengikuti gerakan sang gadis ketika ia membalikkan badannya.

Selanjutnya, sepasang permata merah dingin yang menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

Saat itu, Yang Mulia memandang ke bawah dari atas singgasananya.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Atau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu dan lupa akan semua hal yang ia lakukan selama ini? Ia tidak yakin. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya hingga ia bisa mengenakan seragam dan jubahnya. _Udara sangat dingin hari ini_, pikirnya.

_Aku ingin melihatnya_, pikirnya lagi.

Kakinya melangkah gontai seperti orang mabuk. Dengan lemah bersandar pada dinding agar setiap gerakan tak membawanya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai batu yang lebih dingin. Lebih dingin hingga menusuk melewati alas sepatunya. Draco tidak mengerti kenapa dinding-dinding batu Hogwarts lebih dingin dan semakin dingin. Atau kenapa semua jendela ditutup rapat padahal hari masih terang.

Namun, pikirannya terpaku pada satu tujuan. _Aku ingin melihatnya_, ulangnya lagi. Tak mampu menyuarakan seluruh ide di dalam otak atau segala perasaan yang menggerogoti hatinya. Remaja itu berpasrah kepada kedua kakinya yang membawanya kepada sang tujuan.

Ada angin yang menggedor-gedor jendela hingga engselnya rusak dan terbuka.

Ada serpihan-serpihan berwarna putih menghambur masuk dengan gembira. Sepasang permata abu-abu redup dan lemah tertegun.

_Salju_, batinnya, _musim dingin sudah tiba..._

Mungkin ia tahu seberapa lama ia dapat bertahan. Atau ia sadar bahwa kakinya kembali gemetar dan ia tahu tak bisa menahannya lebih lama dari yang bisa ia usahakan. Karena itu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap.

Di antara keheningan koridor,

bersama suara angin yang menghembuskan salju,

gadis itu berdiri di sana.

Draco merasa bahagia. Ketika melihat sepasang iris coklat familiar yang balik menatapnya.

_Aku melihatnya_, batinnya,

_warna yang hilang sejak lama..._

Walaupun senyum itu tidak mampu untuk diperlihatkan, walaupun rasa sayang yang terus bersemayam tak bisa diungkapkan, walaupun semua kebenaran itu tak lagi penting untuk mereka berdua, tapi, Draco sangat bahagia. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, semuanya menjadi lebih ringan dan bisa ia tanggung.

Semua rahasia-rahasia sang gadis yang kini berlari ke arahnya, apapun yang ia sembunyikan, Draco sudah tahu. Biarpun sedikit, ia ingin ikut menanggungnya.

_Dengan begitu, Hermione,_

_kita masih bisa bersama, 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

Di antara keheningan koridor,

bersama suara angin yang menghembuskan salju,

laki-laki itu terbaring memeluk lantai dingin.

Ada seorang gadis yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ada kepingan-kepingan salju yang menghiasi wajah tirus.

Sepasang tangan hangat itu begitu familiar.

Aa, benar...

_Ini tangannya. _

**.**

**.**

_Dengan begitu, Hermione,_

_kita masih bisa bersama, 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

**_to be continued_**

**Author Corner! !**

Alhamdulillah! Chapter ini berhasil di-up setelah sekian lama,,,

Harry: Yaah, sayang sekali kita tidak muncul di chap kali ini. Tapi, ini menyenangkan, kita diperbolehkan untuk mengisi corner. Apa katamu, Ron?

Ron: ***menyortir surat **Yup, kesempatan langka bagi kita. Ini dia!

Harry: ***Ngambil surat di tangan Ron **Well, dari **Mrs. D** . Banyak pertanyaan tentang Hermione dan Malfoy. Eh, Parkinson pun ada! ? (tapi, kita gak ada?)

Ron: ***merengut** Si ferret itu?

Harry: Dan juga tentang seseorang yang bernama Ein? Eh? Siapa Ein? dan juga... 'Jack'?

Ron: Siapa juga dramione?

Harry: Bukannya 'apa', ya?

Ron:...aneh. Dramione... kok, rasanya agak familiar...

Harry:...Draco—

Ron:—Hermione?

HnR:... Dramione?

***saling pandang**

**satu **

**dua— **

HnR: AUTHOOORRR! ! ! *meraung dan berlari mencari seseorang, uhuk

*Sebuah siluet nyembul dari balik tumpukan jerami

xxxxxx: Yosh! Thank you buat **seerblood1800, Ysyvya, Jeane Riddle, **(maaf, ya, baru sekarang thankyou-thankyou-annya,, -_-"a) dan** Mrs.D** atas semua review yang sudah diberikan ,and thanks for reading, minna!

Appareo!

#Cling! *menghilang dengan keren

**Author Corner ENDS!**


	37. The Question and the Truth

Sudah lama sekali ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan, kemudian membalut dirinya sendiri dalam perasaan sakit dan terluka. Hermione bersama Draco adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Tak bisa diwujudkan. Menyalahi aturan. Bukankah mereka sama-sama manusia? Kenapa harus ada dinding pemisah? Persetan dengan darah penyihir yang mengalir di dalam nadi, Hermione tidak bisa menerima semua alasan yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tapi, air mata itu jatuh untuk semua alasan itu. Mengalir membasahi tekstur pipinya. Ia menggigit bibir menahan semua kemarahan yang memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Hermione menutup kuat kedua matanya.

Perasaan cinta dan sayang yang menyatu di dalam hatinya adalah kesalahan Draco. Seharusnya mereka tidak berubah. Seharusnya mereka tidak memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalan takdir yang menghubungkan mereka berdua. Tapi, Draco yang sok dan Hermione yang tidak mau kalah berani bermain-main, sedikit demi sedikit memberikan jejak. Sejak awal, semuanya adalah kesalahan Draco.

Tapi, senyum Draco ada karena takdir yang merubah perasaan mereka. Tatapannya yang hangat. Sentuhannya yang lembut dan jahil. Membagi lirikan isyarat. Dan pertemuan rahasia. Tawa dan senyum itu seolah ada dalam musik latar yang tenang. Seperti ketika Draco memejamkan kedua matanya saat menggenggam pipinya. Hermione hanya bisa tertegun dan berpikir bahwa saat itu ia tengah bermimpi. Karena, Draco...menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan masa lalu, saat ini aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu! !"<strong>_

"_**Kau benar-benar jujur hari ini, Draco."**_

"_**Hermione, Hermione, katakan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku tidak peduli lagi." **_

"_**Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan pedui lagi."**_

"_**Jadi, kau juga akan mengatakannya?"**_

"_**Ya, Draco. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak bisa melihat sebesar apa perasaanku. Ah! Mungkinkah seukuran biji ek ini?"**_

* * *

><p>Mungkin, Hermione terlalu egois, menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Draco seorang. Karena, dia pun ikut bertanggung jawab. Semuanya hanyalah benih tertuai. Mereka hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri.<p>

Dan Draco...apa kau muak?

Dan Hermione...apa kau juga muak?

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Terserah. Aku tak peduli la<strong>__**gi. Hiduplah sesukamu, **__**m**__**udblood**__**.**__**"**_

"_**Lebih baik begini..."**_

* * *

><p>Butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk bisa melupakan perpisahan itu. Butuh waktu lama agar ia bisa bersikap cuek dan dingin ketika bertemu dengannya. Di sepanjang waktu yang lama itu, Draco mengutuk diri sendiri. Marah terhadap keegoisannya dan kekasarannya. Marah terhadap semua perlakuan kasar yang ia berikan pada gadis itu. Marah terhadap dirinya yang lemah dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Semua kemarahan itu hanya untuk dirinya saja. Untuk meratapi kepingan-kepingan yang tersisa di jalan takdir. Ketika ia tahu bahwa<p>

Hermione tidak pernah menoleh setelah beranjak pergi, menuju jalan yang berbeda.

"Aku bertanya, Hermione, apa kau muak?" (Hermione, aku muak dengan semua rahasia-rahasia baru yang tak pernah kau ceritakan, yang biarpun dengan kesabaranku, aku tak yakin mampu menunggu lebih lama lagi.)

Hermione tidak melihat apa yang Draco lihat. Dia tidak memahami apa yang Draco pahami.

"Katakan, Hermione, kenapa kau berubah?" (Hermione, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak berubah terlalu jauh hingga perasaanku hilang seperti yang apa yang terjadi pada dirimu saat ini.)

Tatapan dingin. Ucapan kasar. Draco terluka di setiap hinaan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Tapi, Hermione tidak merasakannya. Tidak melihatnya. Gadis itu memilih diam atau memalingkan wajahnya.

"_**Hermione..."**_

Waktu berjalan, tapi Draco memilih tetap tinggal. Bersama keyakinan semu bahwa suatu saat nanti Hermione akan datang kembali padanya. Akan meminta perhatiannya kembali. Akan bersama dengannya lagi. Dan waktu terus berjalan. Akan tetapi, Hermione masih memunggunginya.

"_**Jawablah, Hermione..."**_

Draco tidak melihat apa yang Hermione lihat. Dia tidak memahami apa yang Hermione pahami.

Bersama hari yang berganti, senyum gadis itu perlahan memudar kemudian berubah. Kini ada topeng di wajah cantik itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah menjauh dengan hati-hati. Kini ada tabir yang menyamarkan keberadaannya. Biarpun ia tahu ada orang-orang yang menunggunya untuk menoleh, Hermione tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tidak boleh goyah.

"Draco... kau pasti muak, 'kan?" (Maaf.) —Hermione tidak menjelaskan alasannya.—

Draco tidak merasakan apa yang Hermione rasakan.

Tatapan dingin. Ucapan kasar. Hermione menahan kegetiran dan denyut menyakitkan di dadanya. Kehadiran gadis lain di sisi Draco menambah perih luka di hatinya. Membuatnya berdarah setelah menaburkan garam di dalamnya. Kini ia tahu, Draco tidak menunggunya. Atau mungkin tidak pernah menunggunya.

Hermione tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu. Draco meniti jejaknya dan memunguti setiap serpihan perasaan yang ia tinggalkan. Agar suatu saat nanti, ketika Hermione berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk kembali, Draco bisa mengembalikannya dan mengisi wadahnya hingga penuh dan tanpa celah.

Dan kemudian,

"_**...kita masih bisa bersama, 'kan?"**_

Hermione akan mencintainya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Line **37: TheQ**uestion and The Tr**uth

**.**

**.**

Malam itu badai salju melanda kota. Hermione menutup paksa payungnya sembari mendorong pintu dengan punggungnya. Segenggam salju terjatuh ke lantai dan meleleh karena pemanas yang dinyalakan.

"Aku pulang, dad, mooom!" serunya saat menggantung mantel merah favoritnya. Sepatu botnya ditaruh di rak. Tangannya menarik muffler yang melilit di lehernya. Waktu itu, semuanya berjalan biasa seperti rutinitas sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, ia menyadari bahwa keheningan asing merayap di dalam rumahnya. Lalu, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya memandangnya penuh dengan antisipasi dan kecemasan yang jelas. Kemudian, keluarga lain yang tak pernah ia harapkan berada di dalam kediamannya.

Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy tetap tidak berubah dimanapun ia berada. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan sorot mata yang angkuh. Istrinya, —itu pertama kali Hermione bertemu muka— Narcissa Malfoy, walaupun gerak-geriknya agak tegang, walaupun dengan kearoganan Malfoy yang tidak asing, masih memiliki kendali untuk menyambutnya dengan senyum kecil. Dan terakhir, Draco Malfoy. Menatapnya tajam dan dingin dari sudut matanya. Hermione berpikir warna matanya mencerminkan awan kelam di atas langit malam itu.

Semuanya begitu dingin dan menyesakkan.

Semuanya begitu hening dan menyumbat pernafasannya.

Rasanya mengerikan.

Lucius Malfoy menarik pandangannya, tatapannya berpaling pada kedua orangtuanya. Hermione menyadari bahwa sinar mata sang ayah mendadak lenyap dan raut wajahnya pasrah. Seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Mr. Malfoy di sana. Tentu saja. Karena, laki-laki sombong itu hanya mengulang ucapannya. Agar Hermione mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya," katanya, "untuk membayar seluruh uang yang kalian pinjam, anak kalian harus menikah dengan anakku."

Hermione membeku. Jutaan batu-bata seolah tanpa henti menimpa dan menimbunnya ke dalam tanah. Ia menganggap bahwa Lucius sudah gila. Ayah Malfoy perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Ada virus berbahaya yang menjangkiti seluruh keluarga Malfoy. Satu keluarga ini perlu cuci darah dan disterilkan dengan disinfektan. Sekalian saja dimusnahkan!

Saat itu, kepalanya cukup pusing untuk membuatnya pingsan di tempat. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini yang namanya lari dari situasi dengan cara yang alami dan tak terduga. Tapi, setidaknya, keluarga Malfoy memutuskan untuk pulang sampai kedua orangtuanya menjelaskan duduk perkara pada sang anak.

Yang saat itu masih berumur 13 tahun.

Yang akan dinikahkan pada seorang anak laki-laki (ya ampun, kenapa harus dia!?) yang berumur 1 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Kini ia tahu kenapa tatapan Malfoy lebih tajam dan berbahaya dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

Semua kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut orangtuanya bukanlah hal yang mudah terima olehnya. Hermione menangis dan meraung di pelukan ibunya. Ia tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak rela. Rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi ketika tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri pun tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari keabsurd-an keluarga Malfoy.

Hingga akhirnya keluarga Malfoy berpikir bahwa waktu yang diberikan sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mereka tidak pernah menjelaskan alasan. Seluruh alasan seolah hanya diketahui oleh kedua orangtua mereka saja. Hermione tahu alasan yang ada hanyalah tentang utang, tapi ia rasa alasannya lebih serius daripada itu.

Kemudian, Janji Ikat itu terjadi. Hermione merasakan Malfoy mencengkeram lengannya lebih kuat dan kasar. Geretakan giginya dan tatapan mengerikan itu dipersembahkan padanya. Sihir telah mengikat mereka berdua untuk tetap bersama. Setelah itu, Malfoy sekalipun tidak melihatnya, seperti halnya Hermione padanya. Mereka menjadi merasa lebih asing daripada sebelumnya. Dan melanjutkan tahun kedua di Hogwarts seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka saling menghindari. Di setiap kelas, Hermione selalu yang pertama keluar ruangan, kemudian Draco menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ikut keluar ruangan. Sebisa mungkin mengambil tempat duduk terjauh. Sejarang mungkin bertemu di lorong. Hingga suatu ketika, Polyjuice menjelma menjadi satu hal yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Ap—apa, Granger! ? Ini kau! ? Ahahaha!"<em>**

**_"AAAH! Malfooyy!"_**

* * *

><p>Senyum yang hilang. Tatapan yang sirna. Dulu, Draco tak pernah menunjukkan senyum ataupun tawa rileks itu di wajahnya. Namun, sekarang adalah kejutan berkat ramuan Polyjuice sialan yang memberinya rupa kucing. Draco habis-habisan menggodanya, sementara Hermione menyembunyikan wajah merah, air mata, dan rasa terhina itu di balik jubahnya. Selama itu, ia menyadari bahwa Draco tidak meninggalkannya. Seolah bersama-sama menjaga rahasia itu dari mata orang lain.<p>

Walaupun ketika ramuan itu menghilang, walaupun kedua orang itu kembali bersikap dingin, mereka berdua tahu bahwa ada yang bergerak di hati. Dan bisikan-bisikan ilusi yang terus mengingatkan, di setiap pertemuan setelah kejadian itu, 'semua tak akan sama lagi.'

Dan memang benar, sejak saat itu perbuahan-perubahan manis itu terjadi. Di setiap pertemuan tak sengaja yang merekahkan senyum tipis penuh rahasia di bibir. Sentuhan-sentuhan dan gestur-gestur isyarat. Kemudian, Hermione mengusulkan dengan nada bercanda agar sekalian saja mereka memperbarui perjanjian. Draco lantas menanggapinya dengan serius, berpikir bahwa itu adalah ide yang bagus. Dan dia berpikir bahwa mereka memang membutuhkannya.

Penjanjian yang baru.

Walaupun tidak benar-benar melibatkan sihir, tapi mereka berusaha semirip mungkin. Dan menguncinya dengan Draco yang mengecup lembut kening Hermione, di bawah bintang yang bertaburan. Di bawah gugusan-gugusan bintang yang indah. Di bawah bulan yang melingkar penuh di langit. Saat itu, kunang-kunang serempak menampakkan diri dari dalam kegelapan. Hutan Terlarang mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat, tapi mereka berdua menghargainya sebagai saksi bisu yang berharga.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Akan kuingat ini untuk upacara pernikahan kita."<strong>_

"_**Aah! Hentikaan, memalukan sekali saat kau membahasnya!"**_

* * *

><p>Hermione merasakan apa yang Draco rasakan.<p>

Draco memahami apa yang Hermione pahami.

Satu dua tahun setelahnya adalah kenangan yang berharga. Hingga tahun keempat datang dengan hari-hari dimana keganjilan perlahan muncul dan menyadarkan mereka bahwa semuanya akan berubah. Draco berusaha. Hermione berusaha. Sendiri-sendiri. Masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, mereka berjalan terpisah terlalu jauh.

Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione sudah pergi terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

Hermione menyadari bahwa Draco sudah pergi terlalu jauh sesuai apa yang ia inginkan.

Draco tidak merasakan apa yang Hermione rasakan.

Hermione tidak memahami apa yang Draco pahami.

Mereka sudah berubah. Hermione tidak menoleh ke jalan takdir mereka berdua. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Draco menunggunya di sana, menatap punggungnya penuh rindu. Penuh kesabaran yang tidak biasa. Yang berbeda dari yang terakhir. Hermione tidak tahu Draco meniti setiap jejaknya. Sambil terus berharap.

Mereka telah berubah. Draco telah memutuskan solusi atas kebimbangannya. Hermione tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pewaris Malfoy itu memutuskan hubungan, walaupun sama sekali tidak memutuskan perjanjian sihir yang mengikat mereka berdua. Hermione tahu cepat atau lambat, perjanjian sihir itu juga akan dikikis habis ke akarnya. Dan mereka akan kembali bersikap seperti orang asing. Draco tidak tahu Hermione harus bersikap tegar demi mereka berdua. Tidak goyah agar tidak perlu mengorbankan siapa pun. Tidak perlu melukai siapapun seperti halnya Cecilia Lovegood ketika ia meninggalkan Xenophilius dan Luna dengan kematiannya. Hermione mendekap tekadnya demi keselamatan semua orang dan Draco sendiri.

Draco tidak tahu itu.

Atau sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebaknya?

Karena, Valerie Reverie membeberkan rahasia di setiap lelehan es beku di musim yang tidak biasa. Memberikan kenyataan-kenyataan tidak masuk akal tentang wadah Roh, Pencuri Roh, Pemakan Roh, dan segala hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Hingga ia sadar bahwa semua kejadian-kejadian aneh, perubahan sikap Pansy, Hermione yang menjauh, dan kemunculan dua orang yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, semua itu saling terhubung.

Kebenaran itu adalah rahasia-rahasia Hermione. Draco tidak mungkin tenang setelah tahu bahwa Hermione sengaja menjauh agar dirinya tidak terlibat. Valerie Reverie membuka identitasnya. Memberitahukan tujuan keberadaannya dan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Valerie Reverie pun memberikannya pilihan.

Nyawa Hermione.

Atau nyawanya sendiri.

Draco merelakan jiwanya untuk dipermainkan oleh Valerie Reverie. Saat itu Valerie tertawa kecil dengan nada penuh ironi. Dengan nada rendah yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan suara perempuan.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Semua karena perempuan itu egois."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Valerie selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi, Draco tidak pernah menanyakannya. Hingga lama akhirnya ia setuju dengannya. Mungkin Hermione memang terlalu egois. Kini Draco pun menjadi orang yang egois. Mereka sudah berdiri di jalan yang berbeda.<p>

Hermione berusaha sendiri.

Draco berusaha sendiri.

Mereka sudah menjadi orang yang egois.

Dan Draco tak perlu seseorang, terlebih Valerie Reverie, untuk mengatakan kenyataan itu padanya. Kenyataan itu menamparnya dengan keras, berusaha menyadarkannya agar membiarkan salah satu dari mereka untuk berhenti.

Menyerah. Agar semua usaha-usaha itu tidak berakhir sia-sia. Tapi, Hermione tidak akan menjadi pihak yang menyerah. Hermione tidak tahu apa-apa. Akan tetapi, Draco Malfoy berpikir akan lebih sia-sia lagi jika ia membiarkan Hermione berjuang sendiri.

Valerie Reverie seolah berperan sebagai pengamat. Ia bertanya dan Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Apa arti dari semua usaha kalian berdua,<strong>_

_**jika salah satunya mati?"**_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy tidak menemukan jawaban. Sementara waktu terus bergerak. Valerie Reverie terus mengonsumsi jiwanya seperti ciuman Dementor. Sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga rasanya mau mati saja.<p>

Ketika Draco menatap kanopi ranjangnya dengan tatapan tidak fokus. Ia berpikir,

"_**Kalau aku mati, siapa yang akan mengembalikan perasaan terbuang yang telah kukumpulkan ini? Jika ini tidak kembali pada pemiliknya, maka Hermione tidak bisa mencintaiku."**_

**.**

**.**

Tangan hangat yang menyentuh pipinya saat itu, yang menangkup tangannya saat itu...

Hermione,

"_...kita masih bisa bersama, 'kan?"_

**xxx**

"Malfoy!"

Entah sejak kapan, Eternity memutuskan untuk menjadi pengamat. Dengan keberadaan samar dan tidak terasa, ia menonton semua drama antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Mungkin ia tertarik dengan Draco Malfoy dan wadah Roh Udara. Atau mungkin mereka berdua mengingatkannya pada masa lalu mengenai dirinya dan 'gadis itu'.

"Bangun, Malfoy! !"

Ia melihat wadah Roh Udara menjerit di depan tubuh Draco Malfoy. Jika ditanya apakah wadah Roh Udara sama seperti 'gadis itu', maka Eternity akan diam seribu bahasa. Jika ditanya apakah Draco Malfoy mirip dengannya, maka dia akan menjawab tidak. Draco tidak ingin menyerah terhadap keputusan wadah Roh Udara, sementara Eternity menyerah terhadap keputusan 'sang gadis'.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>...elstein."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beberapa murid laki-laki yang lebih tua mengangkat dan membawa Draco Malfoy ke Hospital Wing. Wadah Roh Udara menyusul di belakang. Dengan kepanikan luar biasa di setiap gerak-geriknya. Menggigit bibirnya seolah akan menangis. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca.<p>

Eternity menonton adegan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Berpikir, apakah ini yang ingin dihindari oleh 'sang gadis'? Apakah dulu keadaannya sendiri juga memang sama seperti wadah Roh Udara saat ini?

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>...Edelstein."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sepasang permata beku tak teralih dari adegan selanjutnya. Dengan <em>setting<em> tempat yang berbeda. Wadah Roh Udara yang menunggu dengan sabar ketika matron rumah sakit memeriksa Draco Malfoy. Sorot mata khawatir itu. Apakah 'gadis itu' akan memperlihatkan wajah yang sama jika... jika.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>...sh Edelstein."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya tentang kemungkinan jika salah satu dari mereka mati. Eternity tahu bahwa anak itu tak pernah memikirkan konsekuensinya. Mungkinkah dia lupa apa yang sebenarnya dia dan wadah Roh Udara perjuangkan? Mungkin iya. Dan pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Draco Malfoy tujuan sebenarnya dari usaha mereka. Yakni demi keselamatan kedua belah pihak.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aku... namaku... Vash Edelstein. Frau...?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eternity tertarik untuk melihat akhir apa yang menunggu di ujung cerita mereka. Ia menunggu dan bayangan akan dirinya di masa lalu terus terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Draco Malfoy tidak menyerah, tapi konsekuensinya begitu besar. Eternity ingin melihat konsekuensi apa yang ia lewatkan di masa lalu, jika ia memilih hal yang sama seperti Draco Malfoy. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Vivianna Revërie, Herr Edelstein."<strong>_

_**Gadis blonde berpita hitam itu tersenyum tipis dan misterius.**_

* * *

><p>forte piano, perdendosi, crescendo, sforzando, allegratto, smorzzande, andante, adagio. Apakah musik bisa menggambarkan drama ini? Eternity menggerakan jari-jemarinya. Memainkan piano imajiner dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian, sepasang manik biru pucat melankolis perlahan terbuka di dalam kegelapan.<p>

"Nah, Frau Vivianna-ku tersayang, Vivianna-ku yang egois... biar kuceritakan kisah kita. Tentang keegoisanmu. Tentang pilihanku. Tentang dunia yang berbeda." Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menatap langit dalam kehampaan. "Agar kita tahu apakah kisah itu memang terulang hari ini. Atau tidak."

_**Seratus tahun yang lalu.**_

_**Ruang musik nomor 3 di sayap barat sekolah putri Bloomswetcher, Wina.**_

_**Ruangan yang menyimpan kisah dan membalutnya dalam lantunan nada piano.**_

_**Bermula dari kisah Piano Terkutuk.**_

_**Hantu Piano dan Pianis-jenius-eksentrik.**_

_**Selanjutnya, **_

_**Hantu Piano dan wadah Roh Air.**_

_**Dan terakhir,**_

_**Pemakan Roh Air.**_

"_Anda sangat menarik, Herr Edelstein."_

"_...Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi jika apapun yang kau katakan itu adalah pujian, aku berterima kasih, Frau."_

"_Anda...ah, baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku 'Vivianna'—"_

"_Frau! Hal itu—"_

"—_dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Vash'."_

"—_tidak baik un...tuk..."_

"_Tenang, Vash. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan pandangan masyarakat tentang sikapku. Lagipula, kau juga sudah tidak hidup, 'kan?"_

"_...Kau benar, tapi..."_

"_Tapi?"_

"_...Aku tidak mengerti. Kau benar-benar Fräulein yang aneh."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum__ samar__, "semua orang mengatakannya, Vash."_

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana kita harus memulai kisah itu, hm? Ah, benar. Kita mulai saja dari penyebab pertemuan kita. Piano kesayanganku yang tetap kumainkan tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tak lagi hidup. Juga sikap acuh yang membawaku dalam kemalanganku sendiri—ralat, kemalangan kita berdua._ Meine_ Vivianna, maafkan aku. _Meine liebe..._

"_**Jadi, bunyi piano itu... ah, aku memang sudah menduganya. Cerita hantu konyol ini tidak menarik lagi."**_

"_**Kau...bicara padaku?"**_

"_**Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak bicara di ruangan muram ini selain Anda, Herr?"**_

"_**...Kau bisa..melihatku?" **_

"_**Pertanyaan klise. Aku tidak lagi melayani pertanyaan seperti itu. Guten Nacht, Herr."**_

**Gelombang rambut blonde berombak itu hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Meninggalkan satu sosok transparan tertegun di bangku piano.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah mati sejak kapan? Ah, aku tak lagi ingat semuanya. Kita mulai saja kisah kedua, yang kupikir paling kau suka, karena di kisah yang satu ini, sama sekali tak ada keresahan yang mengganggu hatimu. Kita baik-baik saja. Kau yang eksentrik, kau yang jenius, permainan pianomu sangat indah. Aku nyaris terbawa ke masa lalu, karena begitu miripnya dengan permainan seorang pianis tersohor di zamanku dulu. Kapan? Ah, aku sudah lupa kapan tepatnya. Maafkan aku, _meine liebe..._

"_**Kenapa berhenti? Tak usah pedulikan aku. Anggap saja aku bagian dari perabotan atau alat musik sekalian. Silahkan Anda lanjutkan, Herr...ah, tidak, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk mengabaikan formalitas. Benar, 'kan, Vash?**_

"_**Fraulëin aneh, kau tidak cukup sopan untuk gadis seusiamu. Kau bahkan tidak pantas lagi disebut anak-anak. Dan jangan mengarang cerita, aku tidak pernah menyepakati apa pun denganmu."**_

"_**Kau boleh bicara jelek tentangku di belakang, tapi jangan di depanku. Hatiku terlalu sensitif untuk mendengarnya."**_

"_**Sifatmu benar-benar buruk. Kau sangat mengganggu."**_

"_**Aku tidak terkejut kau mengatakannya. Baiklah, apakah aku harus mencekikmu hingga kata-kata manis keluar dari mulutmu seperti yang kulakukan pada semua orang?"**_

"_**Itu tidak berguna, aku sudah mati."**_

"_**Vash, kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Aku pasti sudah dipenjara kalau melakukannya. Kalimat konotasi memang menyenangkan, aku bisa membuat semua orang tampak bodoh dan konyol."**_

"_**Frau Revërie, apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku?"**_

"_**Kau sudah mati, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Ah, baiklah, biarkan aku mainkan piano itu, dan membungkammu dengan kemampuanku."**_

"_**Tak ada yang ingin mendengar permainanmu!"**_

"_**Aku tidak menawarkan diri, Vash. Pertama bertemu kau tidak sefrontal ini. Apa laba-laba ikut bersarang di otakmu?"**_

"_**Jaga ucapanmu, Frau Revërie!"**_

"_**Kau membentak seorang gadis terhormat sepertiku? Mengerikan. Tak heran kau mati muda."**_

"_**Segera selesaikan urusanmu, lalu enyah dari hadapanku!"**_

"_**Lanjutkan permainanmu, biarkan aku berbuat sesukaku, panggil aku dengan nama depanku. Tidak susah, bukan?"**_

"_**Kau memerintahku, Frau?"**_

"_**Kenapa kau tidak mengapresiasinya? Aku sudah bersikap baik dengan mengisi waktu kosongmu yang membosankan. Vash, kau sudah lama mati. Katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan interaksi sosial?"**_

"_**Apa urusannya denganmu! ?"**_

"_**Jangan membentakku, Vash. Kau hanya akan membuatku kesal."**_

"_**Hentikan itu, Frau Revërie! !"**_

"_**Bagus, kau sudah sangat menyebalkan. Nah, mulai sekarang, Vash, kau jadi budakku. Tak peduli kau lebih tua dariku atau sudah tak hidup lagi. **_

_**Sejak awal—"**_

"_**Frau!"**_

"—_**aku tidak menganggap makhluk astral lebih bernilai dari sampah."**_

**.**

**.**

Kisah ketiga, kisah ketiga... Vivianna-ku yang tersayang, kau senang mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau tidak memendam kebencianmu. Kau berbuat seenaknya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menegurmu. Karena kau adalah pianis jenius dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata dan juga dengan sejarah kompetisi yang memuaskan. Kau membuat orang-orang berkata manis dan berubah menjadi penjilat. Tapi, Vivianna, saat kau berbicara tentang Roh, wadah Roh, Pencuri Roh, apapun omong kosong itu, kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih privat dan terasing. _Meine liebe_, apa yang terjadi padamu...

"_**Jika penampilanku begini, maka tak ada manusia yang bisa melihatku. Artinya, aku jadi sama sepertimu, makhluk astral."**_

"_**Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah kau tidak suka 'kami'?"**_

"_**Anggap saja aku berubah pikiran, Vash. Kenapa kau tak bisa melakukan hal sesimpel itu?"**_

"_**Entah sampai kapan kau bisa berhenti bersikap seolah aku ini budakmu."**_

"_**Bukankah kau memang iya. Atau kau mau kuperlakukan dengan lebih manis dan mesra, hm?"**_

"_**Vivianna...lanjutkan saja ceritamu."**_

"_**Oh, wajahmu merah. Jadi, kau memang ingin... ah, kau memang vulgar, memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu."**_

"_**Vivianna..."**_

"_**Fur Elise, Vash. Mainkan Fur Elise untukku."**_

"_**Fur Elise...Fur Vivianna... Fur Vivi? Terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Fur Anna? Inggris sekali. Bahkan mengingatkanku pada feline berbulu."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Vivianna?"**_

"_**Sudah 5 tahun sejak pertemuan pertama kita di ruangan ini. Kau terikat pada piano-mu, dan aku terikat padamu. Aku bisa bekerja untuk kerajaan **_

_**atau**__** pindah**__** ke P**__**e**__**rancis, tapi aku malah bekerja di sini agar bebas bersamamu."**_

"_**...?"**_

"_**...Sekarang, aku adalah wadah Roh Air. Aku tinggal di istana dan tak bisa pergi lama-lama. Banyak pekerjaan yang tak bisa dikatakan. Waktuku...mungkin tak akan tersisa untukmu."**_

"_**Wadah Roh, wadah Roh, aku tidak mengerti apa pun tentang hal itu, tapi jika sampai membuatmu sibuk, kurasa itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk."**_

"_**Karena itu, jangan berubah. 'Hal itu' akan jadi buruk kalau kau berubah."**_

"_**Vivianna?"**_

"_**Aku khawatir, Vash. Hatiku tidak tenang."**_

**.**

**.**

Vivianna, perasaanku tidak berubah, tapi keberadaanku berubah. Di kisah keempat, kita dipermainkan oleh takdir karena kebodohanku. Keacuhanku. Seandainya aku tidak tergiur dengan tawaran Irvina, maka kemungkinan besar kita masih bisa bersama. Tapi, aku terlalu naif dengan berpikir bahwa kita berdua selamanya akan bersama. Kau masih hidup, dan aku sudah mati. Vivianna tercinta, ruang musik itu sudah lama sekali tidak kau kunjungi, tapi aku masih menunggumu. Kau benar-benar sibuk. Hingga anak kecil berwujud sama denganku datang dan memberikan tawaran. Menyerahkan argumen-argumen logis bahwa arwah gentayangan sepertiku tidak selamanya bisa ada di dunia. Irvina, memberikan satu jiwa di tangannya untuk dikonsumsi olehku. Saat itu, aku telah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Pencuri Roh yang pernah kudengar darimu.

Perubahan inilah yang kau takutkan, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Maafkan aku... Vivianna, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tatapanmu saat itu. Maafkan aku...

"_**Aku sudah bilang..."**_

"_**Vivianna, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku sudah menjadi Pencuri Roh, aku sudah terlepas dari ruangan itu. Aku bisa mengunjungimu setiap saat. Apa itu salah?"**_

"_**Vash..."**_

"_**Aku senang bisa melihatmu selain dari ruangan itu, meine liebe."**_

"_**...Ya, aku juga senang."**_

**xxx**

"_**Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama? 6 atau 7? Vash, aku punya permintaan."**_

"_**Katakan, Vivianna. Dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan."**_

"_**Vash," dia tersenyum, "hiduplah...tetaplah ada untuk selamanya."**_

"_**Vivian...na?"**_

"_**Vash, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."**_

"_**Kenapa kita tidak seperti ini saja selamanya! ?"**_

"_**Itu tidak mungkin. Vash, aku tidak pernah meminta padamu sebelumnya..."**_

"_**Jangan seperti ini, Vivianna! !"**_

"_**Vash, kau bilang akan kabulkan permintaanku."**_

"_**Diam. Aku tidak menyangka permintaan seperti itu...Ah, hentikan pembicaraan ini!"**_

"_**Vash—"**_

"_**Vivianna—"**_

"—_**makanlah jiwaku..."**_

"—_**hentikan pembicaraan ini!"**_

"_**..Jangan berkata seperti itu."**_

"_**Vivianna, jangan memelas padaku. Kau tahu aku tak bisa menolakmu. Vivianna, meine liebe, kenapa kau harus mengungkitnya lagi? Kumohon, **_

_**jangan seperti ini! !" **_

"_**... Vash, aku tak ingin kau lenyap..."**_

"_**Kenapa kau begitu egois, Vivianna! ?"**_

"_**Jangan menangis...**_

_**Vash."**_

**.**

**.**

"**Tidakkah kau tahu?**

**Itu permintaan yang egois."**

**.**

**.**

"Perempuan memang egois."

Wadah Roh Air yang melukaiku lebih dalam dari apa yang bisa ia sembuhkan.

Tapi, ia adalah musikku.

Satu-satunya kesayanganku.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, apakah

kisah itu memang terulang hari ini?"

Atau tidak?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Di saat yang sama, seperti ketika pewaris Malfoy itu terjatuh di atas lantai batu yang dingin, atau seperti ketika gadis Granger itu menjeritkan namanya, di tempat yang berbeda, seseorang menatap botol tinta yang berguling dan mengotori kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja. Manik hitamnya menyorot dingin seperti biasa. Mungkin seharusnya ia memberikan sedikit ekspresi agar orang-orang tahu apa yang ada di benaknya, apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya terangkat ke udara, membelai sesuatu tak kasat mata di atas pundaknya.

Cheshire lantas bermaterialisasi di sana dan langsung menghilang pada detik berikutnya, seolah Ein telah memberikannya perintah tanpa suara. Dan benar saja, tanpa menunggu lebih lama kucing itu telah kembali menampakkan diri di atas meja, bersamaan dengan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan wadah Roh Tanah yang sepertinya menyadari aura di sekitar sang Raja yang tidak biasa. Jack sudah lama bersamanya, mungkin karena itulah, ia merasa bahwa aura kali ini memperlihatkan keresahan. Walaupun raut wajah Einen Kleird sama sekali tak menegaskan apa pun.

"Buka pintu segel ke Hogwarts."

"Baik," sahut Jack dengan cepat membentuk formasi segel. Kemudian, bersama setetes darah yang menyentuh permukaan, lingkaran segel yang dilingkupi oleh sinar biru yang berpendar menyala cepat bagai kilat dan membeku di udara. Ein tidak menunggu, dengan langkah tegas dan agak tergesa-gesa gadis itu melangkah masuk dan tertelan ke dalam lingkaran. Jack mengikut di belakangnya.

Formasi segel bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dikendalikan. Terlebih, sisi lain dari pintu segel bisa saja membawa mereka ke berbagai tempat yang bukan mereka harapkan. Namun, saat itu, Einen Kleird hanya memikirkan bahwa adik-adik yang ia tinggalkan di Hogwarts kembali berbuat ulah, atau sedang dalam masalah. Dan ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mengingat ia tengah berada di bagian—atau lebih tepatnya, di koridor yang menghubung ke mana.

Kedua matanya menangkap kisruh yang melintas tepat di pintu lorong. Salah satu adiknya berlari dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan di belakangnya….. beberapa orang yang mengangkat Draco Malfoy.

Iris hitam kelam melebar.

"Hermione….Draco Malfoy?" Jack mengerutkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti, sekaligus penasaran. Tanpa bisa dicegah kakinya telah melangkah mengikuti kehebohan itu. Melewati dan meninggalkan wadah Roh Api di belakangnya. Sebelumnya Jack tidak pernah melakukannya. Tapi, kali itu, mungkin saja karena rasa pedulinya terhadap Hermione adalah penyebabnya.

Sedangkan, wadah Roh Api membeku dalam kesunyiannya.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" Suaranya lirih bergetar. "Cheshire, apa yang tidak kusadari?"

Cheshire duduk di dekat kakinya, tapi Einen tidak melihatnya. Kedua mata wadah Roh Api hanya terpaku pada pintu lorong yang kini kosong.

"Apa yang tidak kusadari! ?"

Pupil yang mengecil itu membelalak entah kepada apa, entah kepada siapa. Angin dingin menghembus helaian-helaian gelap di punggungnya. Serpihan-serpihan salju meleleh sebelum sempat menyentuhnya.

Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Apa aku lengah, Cheshire! ! ?"

***"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bertanya pada Cheshire, pewaris."**

"Ingatanku tidak selalu baik, seharusnya Cheshire tahu apa yang kulewatkan!"

"_Einen, jangan tinggikan suaramu."_

***"Kau hanya lupa keberadaan penyusup yang pernah dilaporkan wadah Roh Udara padamu."**

_"Kau akan menemukan jalan, jadi jangan tunjukkan kepanikanmu."_

_**ᴽ**__"Penyusup ini pintar. Auranya tersembunyi dengan sangat rapi."_

_"Biarkan wadah Roh Air mengurus anak itu. Segera selesaikan masalah ini sebelum kau mencemar__kan__ nama kita semua."_

***"Einen, teteskan darah wadah Roh Tanah—"**

_ᴽ"—dan lepaskan energinya ke seluruh wilayah."_

"Sebanyak apa?"

"_Einen, kau tidak punya pilihan lain."_

"Aku menghindari pilihan itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

***_"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain untuk kali ini."_**

"Aku membutuhkan dia untuk tetap hidup."

ᴽ_"Kalau begitu, _

_**provokasi **__wadah Roh Udara."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini mungkin terdengar jahat. Apalagi kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan wadah Roh Udara sampai saat yang ditentukan."

_ᴽ"—dan kau sudah menolak pilihan pertama—"_

"_**Einen, biarkan wadah Roh Udara melepas Raven dan menghadapi penyusup ini. Dan jika dia terbunuh,**_

_**segera alihkan kepemilikan Raven."**_

**.**

**.**

Einen Kleird, perundingan itu akan selalu berakhir dengan pemikiran mengenai kemungkinan terburuk. Apakah wadah Roh Udara akan selamat? atau tidak, fokus pembicaraan bukanlah pada salah satu adikmu; Hermione Granger.

Melainkan Raven. Selalu Raven.

Einen, kau tahu bahwa mereka tahu apa saja yang wadah Roh Udara korbankan agar bisa berdiri di belakangmu. Tapi, semua itu seolah hanya angin lalu yang tidak akan disinggung sampai kapanpun. Bahkan oleh para perunding itu sekalipun—biarpun mereka menyadarinya. Tapi, Ein, apakah kau akan diam saja?

Apakah kau akan mengorbankan nyawa lagi?

Ein, kau yang paling tahu bahwa pengorbanan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Hidupmu telah ditopang oleh banyak orang. Pengorbanan. Kesukarelaan. Harapan.

Nyawa.

Kau adalah jiwa yang ditopang oleh pengorbanan banyak orang.

"_**Einen, apa keputusanmu?"**_

Apa jawabanmu?

"Darahnya mengalir bersama darahku."

"_**..."**_

"Kalian sudah meragukanku."

"_**..."**_

Riak-riak di atas permukaan air perlahan menghilang, menyisakan dirimu sendiri sebagai penyebab dari riak di bawah kakimu.

Kegelapan dan kesunyian kembali menyelimuti dimensi kesadaranmu.

**.**

**.**

"Yang mulia."

Pansy Parkinson berlutut. Tangan sang Raja terulur, membelai puncak kepalanya.

"Angkat wajahmu, wadah Roh Air."

Bola mata hitam kelam wadah Roh Api bergulir ke bawah, menatap sang adik dengan wajah meninggi. Kelopak matanya merendah tajam, memahami informasi yang tertinggal di kedua mata wadah Roh Air. Kemudian, ia menarik tangannya dan berjalan melewati adiknya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," katanya tanpa menoleh. Pansy mengangguk pasti dan bangkit, mengikuti jejak sang Raja. Saat itu, kedua bibir merah wadah Roh Api terbuka dan memperinci tugasnya. Menekankan apa yang harus dilakukan. Pansy yang berbeda ini, yang terus menguasai permukaan kesadaran, memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya. Meperlihatkan boneka bermata bulat dengan senyum manis yang akan abadi di wajah porselennya.

Ini Pansy yang berbeda.

_**Ini mata Yang Mulia.**_

Tangan gadis itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari jubahnya. Dengan sekali layang ke satu arah, pintu Hospital Wing terbuka lebar, menyambut wadah Roh Api dan dirinya yang mengekor dengan setia. Tanpa berkedip Einen Kleird memasuki ruangan.

Jack cepat tanggap. Saat ketika ia merasakan aura sang Raja yang 'anehnya' telah tenang, ia lantas mempersilahkan orang-orang tidak penting untuk kembali ke kelas atau melanjutkan segala urursan mereka. Dengan kata lain: mengusir mereka. Madam Pomfrey masih bekerja keras mengecek penyakit atau kutukan yang menimpa Draco Malfoy. Hermione menatap, terpaku di jarak aman. Kedua matanya membeku, terpatri pada sosok Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey," Jack berbisik sopan, "biarkan kami yang mengurusnya." Ekspresi Pomfrey menunjukkan ketdaksetujuan yang jelas, tapi Jack mengerling ke belakang. Pomfrey menoleh dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

Einen Kleird sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah," ia mendesah, "aku akan ada di kantorku kalau kalian butuh sesuatu." Wanita itu tersenyum lemah pada Ein, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil yang tidak kentara. Seolah Ein hanya ingin menundukkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Senyum boneka Pansy masih terplester. Madam Pomfrey langsung mengalihkan matanya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia segera menutup pintu kantornya.

Einen menatap Draco tanpa menundukkan wajahnya, seperti halnya ketika menatap Pansy sebelumnya. Pansy menelengkan kepalanya, menjatuhkan rambutnya ke sisi wajahnya. Kedua bola matanya menjadi agak bulat, dan senyumnya melebar. Dia sekarat, pikirnya.

"Tunggu di luar, Jack."

"Baik."

Hermione masih terguncang. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang Raja berdiri tepat di seberang ranjang. Mungkin ia sadar, ada yang ganjil di dalam lingkupan pandangannya yang buram dan mengabur seperti air keruh. Hingga ia benar-benar sadar dan terkejut ketika melihat wadah Roh Api menatapnya. Dengan sorot mata datar, tanpa ekspresi. Hermione menarik nafas gugup. Apakah dia akan dimarahi?

Akan tetapi, wadah Roh Api berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu yang tengah dibuka wadah Roh Tanah. Hermione perlahan mengalihkan tatapannya pada satu orang yang masih tinggal. Pansy meliriknya sekilas. Dengan senyumnya yang aneh...seperti boneka. Hermione merasakan bulu lengannya berdiri semua.

"Kita lihat keadaannya..." Tangan Pansy menapak di bagian dada Draco. Lalu, menariknya ke atas.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Adikku,"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sepasang permata hazel melebar tak percaya. Jantungnya merosot. Nafasnya tercekat. Apa yang ia lihat lebih buruk dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>pastikan wadah Roh Udara melihat—"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Berkas-berkas cahaya yang melayang dengan pelan seperti debu.<p>

* * *

><p>"—<em><strong>apa yang telah terjadi pada Draco Malfoy."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jiwa Draco Malfoy tidak lagi utuh seperti sewajarnya. Seolah-olah...seseorang telah menghisapnya dan berniat tak akan berhenti sampai habis.<p>

Tak bersisa.

Hermiona membuka mulutnya. Suaranya terdengar parau dan seolah sdeang tersedak. Kedua matanya membesar horor.

"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!"

Jiwa yang tercabik terjatuh lemas ke dalam mediumnya, tubuh sang pemilik. Hermione mengguncang-guncang histeris. Air mata menganak sungai di pipinya. Teriakan pilu itu terdengar sama seperti lolongan anjing yang terinjak ekornya. Senyum Pansy berubah gelap dan sadis.

Ini Pansy yang berbeda.

Yang menikmati tiap tetes kepedihan Hermione Granger. Bagai tetes madu dari sarang lebah yang berbahaya.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Pansy,"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dia akan mati. Semua ini karena penyusup itu!" Pansy menjerit, dengan jelas menarik perhatian Hermione. Membuang wajahnya ke belakang, menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. "DRACO AKAN MATI—"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"—KARENA PENYUSUP SIALAN ITUUU! !"<p>

Manik hazel menyorot tajam dengan pupil mengecil yang mengerikan. Rambut keriting di punggungnya melayang, mengembang seperti tertarik angin. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Suaranya berubah parau. Serak karena jeritan dan isak tangis.

Drrk! Drrkk!

Badai makin parah. Kini angin di luar sana menggedor-gedor kaca jendela hingga dalam tahap yang mengkhawatirkan. Sinar mata Hermione Granger meredup dan kepalanya bergoyang lunglai. Ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Helaian rambutnya menempel di pipi yang basah.

Manik coklatnya berubah gelap dan kosong.

"Dimana...dimana...dimana..."

Pansy memandang dari sela-sela jarinya. Senyumnya lebar dan menakutkan.

"Hermione." Entah darimana, Jack Vessalius masuk ke dalam adegan. Tidak menyentuh, namun berdiri dekat di belakang wadah Roh Udara. "Lepaskan energi Raven, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan."

Sontak sinar keemasan menyala dari tubuh penunggang Raven. Ia tak lagi menggunakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau rasa penasarannya. Jack merubah wujudnya, melesat menembus tembok seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang melihat

keganjilan wadah Roh Tanah itu sendiri.

Bahkan Pansy, yang menonton seluruh adegan itu dengan kesenangan tak terkira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang menyadari,

bahwa hari itu,

Sang Raja telah meredupkan

cahaya ketiga adiknya.

**.**

**.**

"**Kami adalah pembawa sial."**

**.**

**_to be continued_**

Alhamdulillah,, selesai juga chapter ini. Oh iya, tanda (_*****__, __, _dan _**ᴽ**_) maksudnya yang bicara tuh orangnya beda. trus yang di-bold (tanpa tanda *) itu maksudnya ketiga orang itu bicara bersama-sama. Yoshaa,, balas review dulu dah! !

**Mrs. D** : Lohaa! Iya, yang deketin Draco mah genderuwo #tampar,, oke deh, itu Hermione. Jack pulang ke Manor lain, bukan Vessalius. Iya, nanti saya satukan 'Mione ama Draco pakai operasi trus saya buat Dark Wood Circus,, penyatuan gitu'kan yang kamu maksud #ditendang,,oke, oke, nanti saya coba berunding dengan pihak yang bersangkutan :3. Sori, pupi eyes gak mempan buat saya, kalau pulpy orange baru boleh. 'Taruhan nyawa' itu cuma permainan kata doang, maksudnya bang Jack itu orangnya gak segan-segan untuk membunuh kalau ada yang tidak dia suka (makanya disebut perjudian/taruhan), trus Pansy hanya menegaskannya saja. Maaf juga, saya banyak jawab,, m(_ _)m ,, Yup, Hermione udah ninggalin Harry ama Ron,, Yosha, sankyu sudah mampir ke sini, **Mrs. D! !** =D

**CallyxCorolla** : Lohaaa! Salam kenal juga…tapi, umur saya masih 5 tahun, kaka. Jadi, panggil ade caja, yaaah! #najis cuih cuih!... uhuk, oke, CxC (panggil gitu aja, ya :v) sankyu, saya memang keren #digampar,, ahaha, gak perlu minta maaf, soalnya saya juga orangnya kayak gitu. Dengan kata lain, hobi kita sama #hei, siapa yang lemparin tomat! ? (TwT). Maaf, ya, apdet-nya tergantung waktu dan ide, dan sepertinya saya hanya bisa updet sekali sebulan #udah kayak gaji pegawai aja. Agak sepi? Jangan heran, **CxC**. Kuburan memang selalu sepi setiap tahunnya, kecuali…ya, kecuali aja. :v #nah loh! siapa lagi nih yang lemparin batu! ? Yoshaa! sankyu sudah mampir ke sini, **CorollaxCally** (kok, kayaknya ada yang aneh? ah sudahlah, pasti itu hanya ilusi :v) –iya, iya, love juga deh,,, =D

Yoshaaa! ! Thanks for reading! !

\(^v^)/

-**Another Laurant in the Valley of Clouds**_ (no, it's not Laputa.)

**Rozen91**


	38. Chapter 38

Pagi itu, sekitar pukul 10 atau 11, Draco Malfoy terbaring tak berdaya di atas lantai batu. Hermione Granger berlari ke arahnya. Siswa-siswa yang lebih tua melongok dari dalam kelas. Beberapa murid laki-laki langsung keluar dan membawa Draco Malfoy ke Hospital Wing. Hermione Granger menahan air mata saat mengatakan apa yang ia tahu pada Madam Pomfrey.

Einen Kleird tiba di salah satu koridor luar di lantai entah yang ke berapa, di bangunan entah yang mana. Jack Vessalius penasaran dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Pansy Parkinson menyambut sang Raja, namun Einen Kleird memilih Pansy Parkinson yang berbeda—untuk tugas baru yang agak di luar perkiraan.

Kedua permata emerald Jack Vessalius bersinar penuh semangat, entah pada apa. Namun, ia tak bisa berlama-lama di Hospital Wing ketika Yang Mulia menyuruhnya menunggu di luar. Einen Kleird hanya melirik Hermione Granger sekilas, kemudian berpaling dan keluar dari ruangan.

Pansy Parkinson tinggal. Dan bermain sebagai gadis yang bersedih. Senyum mengerikan tersembunyi di balik tangannya.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Hermione tertohok saat mendengar raungannya. Mau tak mau, rasa pahit kesedihan bercampur amarah membumbung tinggi hingga ke otaknya.

Lalu, Jack Vessalius tiba-tiba masuk ke atas panggung. Dan memainkan drama sebagai teman yang baik, memberitahukan siapa yang salah—siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Jack Vessalius berdialog dalam kendali sang _mastermind_.

Hermione Granger mengikuti naskah dalam alur sang _mastermind_.

Pansy Parkinson menari dengan sempurna sesuai instruksi sang _mastermind_.

Dan Einen Kleird merebut kebebasan tiga adiknya dalam satu genggaman kasar yang kejam.

Dialah sang _mastermind_, dengan permata merah menyala yang menyorot dingin

bahkan terhadap ketiga wadah Roh lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Line 38 : **Eternity dan Hermione**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, sekitar pukul 10 atau 11, ketika badai salju menyelimuti Skotlandia seperti bola kaca yang diguncang-guncang hingga serpihan-serpihan kertas di dalamnya berputar dan melayang, Einen melakukan hal yang dulu ia pastikan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi pada Jack Vessalius. Wadah Roh Tanah yang juga merupakan satu-satunya pendampingnya selama 6 tahun.

Wadah Roh Api kembali menuai benih yang ia tanam pada satu mata emerald Jack.

"**Berlutut."**

Katanya saat itu. Wadah Roh Tanah membelalak saat sontak kedua lututnya terjatuh di lantai. Jack tak bisa berbuat banyak; Einen Kleird telah menggunakan 'perintah' untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"**Angkat wajahmu."**

Ein sedikit menurunkan dagunya, menatap balik sepasang permata emerald yang memancarkan sinar ketakutan yang samar. Ini tidak biasa, batin Jack khawatir. Wadah Roh Api tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jack tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan sang Raja lakukan padanya.

"**Wadah Roh Tanah,"**

Tangan sang gadis terangkat, bayangannya menutupi sebagian wajah Jack.

"**adikku,"**

Tangan itu turun, menutupi mata kiri sang pemuda. Jack terkejut. Bola matanya yang nampak lantas melebar. Sepasang iris merah darah membekukan seluruh urat syarafnya. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan lantas berkilat di sepasang permata merah itu.

"**Jack Vessalius Baskerville."**

Dan cahaya di manik emerald itu mendadak lenyap. Menggelap. Kosong. Einen Klerid merendahkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ketidakrelaan samar kini menjadi jelas dan begitu pedih terlihat.

"_Yang mulia."_

"**Gunakan Raven untuk mencari penyusup itu. Biarkan Hermione menghadapinya. Jika kemungkinan terburuk itu memang terjadi,"**

Sekilas kedua alis sang Raja menekuk dalam.

"**Jika wadah Roh Udara lepas kendali,"**

Jack menatapnya seperti seekor anjing patuh pada tuannya.

"**dan persentase keselamatannya menuju angka nol,"**

Lengkingan Pansy menggema dari dalam ruangan.

"**segera cabut jantungnya, dan rebut segel kepemilikan Raven."**

Manik emerald tidak berkedip.

"_Saya mengerti."_

Sang Raja menarik tangannya, membiarkan Jack menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang tak lagi memiliki sinar. Einen menelan gumpalan yang menghambat di tenggorokannya, dengan parau memerintahkan Jack bergegas karena Pansy sudah melaksanakan tugasnya. Aura wadah Roh Udara tak lagi stabil hingga mempengaruhi cuaca buruk di luar dinding. Jack lantas berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke Hospital Wing. Lagi-lagi, meninggalkan Einen Kleird sendirian.

Lorong itu kembali sepi seperti tengah malam ketika ia sering berjalan-jalan bersama Cheshire—padahal hari masih terang. Cheshire yang selalu setia di sampingnya kini tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ujung jari-jemari gadis itu terangkat menyentuh tepian kulit pipinya. Sesuatu yang lebih kental dari air mengalir menodai kulit putihnya. Manik hitamnya terpaku pada apa yang kini ikut menodai jari-jarinya.

Merah.

Darah mengalir keluar dari matanya tanpa sedikitpun ia sadari. Einen Kleird menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aliran kecil berwarna merah menetes melewati dagunya. Pandangannya mengabur.

Dan jatuh. Limbung lalu tersungkur di lantai. Warna merah membelah pangkal hidungnya, miring mengikuti posisi kepalanya. Menggenang warna merah itu di bawah kepalanya.

Darah terus mengalir bagai air mata.

Einen Kleird memejamkan kedua matanya. Lagi-lagi, tubuh itu keluar dari kendalinya. Mungkin ini karma, atau memang sebenarnya begitu. Ia telah menanam benih pada tiga wadah Roh Britannia Raya. Mengingat semua dosanya, Einen pantas menerima ketidakberdayaan itu.

"Cheshire..." panggilnya dalam bisikan parau yang terdengar begitu rapuh. Namun, saat itu, yang muncul di udara kosong bukanlah seekor kucing bercorak aneh yang terus memamerkan giginya. Melainkan sesosok laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut putih sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai. Yang begitu kontras dengan jas hitamnya yang panjang.

Einen tidak membuka kedua matanya. Seolah ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh tunggangannya itu.

Kemudian, kedua tangan pria itu terulur menggendong Einen Kleird dengan lembut. Dan membawanya pergi, menyusuri lorong sepi. Gadis itu menggerakan sedikit kepalanya, namun tetap tidak membuka matanya. Pria itu pun tidak meliriknya. Tangan wadah Roh Api sedikit mengepal.

Sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas tanpa tenaga yang tersisa.

Dan pria itu, seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, tampak seolah tengah membawa orang mati di kedua tangannya.

**xxx**

Madam Pomfrey menarik nafas, kemudian memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Wanita itu sontak merinding, ketika Pansy memutar wajahnya dan tersenyum sambil menekuk kepalanya ke belakang.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir. Draco akan baik-baik saja bersamaku," katanya tanpa geming. Madam Pomfrey menatapnya ragu, tapi Pansy tetap menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Matron wanita itu lantas menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa bertanya padaku."

Senyum Pansy melebar.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun."

Madam Pomfrey merapatkan bibirnya. Ia masih ingin bicara, namun tumitnya malah berputar membawanya pergi, berpaling dari gadis itu. Tangannya meraih ganggang pintu, menyentak dan membukanya. Kedua matanya lantas membelalak lebar.

"Astaga! !"

Ada genangan darah di lantai. Tak seorang pun terlihat sebagai sang pemilik di sana. Pomfrey melirik ke belakang. Pansy sudah tidak menatapnya. Gadis itu duduk manis di kursi di samping ranjang Draco Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey segera menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kedua alisnya mengernyit.

Tangannya menyusup ke dalam saku, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir berwarna hitam. Tatapannya pedih. Kemudian, ia mengayunkan tongkatnya. Menghilangkan genangan berwarna merah yang begitu familiar dalam ingatannya.

Dengan jelas, ia bisa menduga dari mana darah itu berasal.

Wajahnya merengut tidak suka, mengingat sesuatu yang begitu hitam mengenai anak yang telah Hogwarts rawat selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, dan menjauhi lantai bersih yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh genangan merah. Sorot matanya terlihat enggan dan...jijik.

Darah itu

adalah darah yang membentuk seorang Einen Kleird.

Darah 'orang itu'.

**xxx**

Severus Snape baru saja meletakkan satu botol ramuan yang ia selesaikan untuk malam itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan tamu. Apalagi kehadiran seorang asing yang langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Air mukanya lantas menggelap.

"Anda!" katanya dengan nada tidak ramah, "apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

Pria berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum. Ah, dia menyeringai. Dan seringaian itu entah kenapa memaksa Severus untuk mengingat seseorang. Akan tetapi, warna mata yang tidak biasa— walaupun pada dasarnya sama dengan warna mata Lily _yang tersayang_— itu lebih familiar di ingatannya. Hingga kemarahannya lenyap dan dengan nada ragu ia memanggil namanya.

"Cheshire?"

Pria berambut putih tersenyum semakin lebar. Lalu, ia menyodorkan tangannya. Atau apa yang ada di tangannya saat itu.

"Ein...Einen!"

Severus Snape hampir menabrak kuali di depannya ketika ia sontak melangkah ke depan. Tangannya gemetar saat menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu.

Bercak darah yang lurus membelah pipi dan pelipis mengejutkan Severus dalam tahap yang tampaknya tidak bagus—melihat pria dewasa itu sontak menahan nafas tatkala melihatnya.

"Darah...keluar dari matanya?"

Senyum Cheshire tidak pudar, tapi ia sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada Ein dalam sikap yang sungguh posesif. Severus menatapnya. Ia tahu arti dari gestur itu.

"Aku tahu," katanya tersinggung sembari berbalik, dan langsung berjalan cepat ke arah rak-rak ramuannya. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan?" tanyanya retoris. Tangannya mengambil sebotol ramuan berwarna cerah. "Kalau ramuan ini tidak selalu bisa dibuat setiap saat?"

Cheshire tidak menjawab. Severus hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia lupa kalau Cheshire tidak bisa bicara.

"Sudahlah," gumamnya seraya mendekat dan membuka tutup botol cairan tak berbau itu. Namun, itu tak pernah terjadi. Cheshire merebut ramuan itu sebelum Severus sempat menyentuh tutupnya. Severus menahan diri untuk tidak meninggikan nada suaranya.

Senyum Cheshire tidak hilang sedetikpun. Ia lantas membalikkan badan, dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Severus Snape yang kini berwajah masam dan nampak seperti hendak bersungut-sungut.

Severus tidak tahu bagaimana Cheshire meminumkannya pada Ein, tapi beberapa jam kemudian, ia sudah melihat Einen Kleird yang sehat walafiat berdiri di hadapannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada datar. Severus hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sorot mata Cheshire, yang saat itu bergantung di pundak Einen, terlihat mengancam. Ia kembali menutup mulutnya.

Pria itu itu mengangkat lengannya, mengelus puncak kepala Einen Kleird dalam gerakan halus dan tidak kentara. Seolah ia tengah menyapu debu dari rambutnya. Namun, gadis berambut panjang tahu bahwa arti dari perasaan yang tersampaikan lewat sentuhan itu lebih dalam dan penting.

Tatapannya merendah ketika permata hitam kelamnya tampak lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Ia tahu. Einen tahu. Apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh profesor Snape.

Atau apa yang ingin disembunyikan oleh Cheshire—yang biarpun tahu bahwa Einen telah menyadarinya, tetap tidak mau memberitahu penunggangnya itu apa-apa.

_Mungkin..._

_tidak akan sampai hingga 5 tahun._

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan lama itu, tak ada yang mengatakannya. Namun, Einen Kleird lebih tahu bahwa pernyataan itu tidak salah. Buktinya,

biarpun telah meminum ramuan dengan rasa familiar itu,

ia masih belum bisa merasakan tangan kanannya.

**xxx**

Angin bertiup kencang hinga menyebabkan badai salju di bagian utara Britannia Raya, dimana ada seorang gadis berambut coklat berantakan. Yang membiarkan jejak-jejak merah di matanya menunjukkan keputusasaan pada dunia. Hermione Granger ingin menggeram dan berteriak pada laki-laki yang melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Mereka sudah bersiap untuk pertarungan yang harus terjadi.

Eternity sepertinya memang sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Namun, pria itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan culas tanpa emosi. "Kau datang," ujarnya.

Hermione menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa. Gelap, permata coklat hazel yang gelap. Eternity menyadarinya. Seratus tahun berkelana dan berurusan dengan para wadah Roh, ia bisa tahu dalam sekejap bahwa gadis itu 'sudah dikendalikan'. Para Raja memang sulit ditebak, tapi Eternity lebih cerdas untuk melihat pola kepengecutan mereka yang selalu mengendalikan wadah Roh lainnya. Terutama wadah Roh Api Britania Raya yang terpilih saat ini.

Tak ada yang lebih pengecut dari penunggang Phoenix Api. Seorang gadis kecil sombong yang tidak pernah, yang tidak berani bertarung satu lawan satu tanpa menggunakan para pendampingnya sebagai tameng. Walaupun begitu, wadah Roh Api itu sepertinya menyayangi 'tameng' yang bertahan semenjak ia terpilih.

Jack Vessalius—atau si pembunuh Sqiedefs Knightsroot. Yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang penunggang Raven, dan seolah bertindak menjadi pengawas. Entah padanya.

(Sudut matanya mengejang.) Atau pada wadah Roh Udara.

Dia juga dikendalikan, pikir Eternity.

"Egois," katanya tiba-tiba, "kau datang dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana."

Eternity tak pernah tersenyum, namun saat itu bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis dan dingin. "Meninggalkan Draco sekarat di sana."

Sepasang manik coklat kosong lantas membelalak. Giginya saling menggesek satu sama lain. Bergetar dan menggeretak geram.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA, SAMPAH! !"

Iris beku menyorot dingin.

"Dia akan mati," katanya tanpa emosi, "aku sudah memastikannya. Jiwanya begitu menggiurkan, walaupun tidak mengenyangkan seperti para wadah Roh."

"DIAM! !"

Jack Vessalius menonton dengan permata emerald yang gelap tanpa sinar. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun, kecuali berdiri bagai patung di sana.

Hermione Granger berteriak sekuat tenaga, memperdengarkan amarah yang menggumpal dan menjadi kekuatan pintas baginya. Ia menyentak tangan kanannya ke samping, membentuk pedang perak dari elemen udara.

Roh Udara seolah memekik bergairah saat Raven mengepakkan kedua sayap malamnya dan berkicau nyaring. Hati sang wadah goyah. Entah kenapa, kematian menjadi sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini. Ia haus. Hermione lapar.

Gadis itu lantas tersenyum sinting.

Roh Udara seolah tertawa dengan kesenangan tak terkira.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU! !"

Angin kencang seolah menarik-narik liar rambut panjang Eternity. Sorot matanya yang kosong samar-samar berkilat kesal. Benda tajam dengan oranemn-ornamen cantik dan unik lantas bermaterialisasi di tangannya yang kosong. Tombak sepanjang 110 sentimeter yang terbuat dari es menguarkan aura dingin.

"Coba saja."

Hermione melesat maju.

Eternity mengangkat dagunya. Tidak menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya ia tengah membidik gadis itu.

Vash Edelstein akan membuat Hermione Granger memakan Roh Udara. Dan kemudian,

ia akan menyeret gadis itu ke hadapan sang _**Tuan**_.

Dan pertemuan antara dua senjata berbeda terjadi, menimbulkan kilatan dan suara melengking yang menggetarkan keberanian. Dua entitas saling beradu, saling menindih, dan menjegal demi meraih kemenangan yang begitu menggiurkan di akhir pertarungan.

Jack Vessalius menonton dari jauh. Tanpa emosi. Tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa simpati.

Hermione menggeretakkan giginya. Jack tahu artinya. Tangan pemuda itu perlahan bergerak, bertumpu di atas ganggang pedangnya. Gestur dan posisi yang sangat pas dan penuh kesiapan. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu jelas mengindikasikan bahwa ia siap menarik pedangnya kapan saja.

Ia masih mengkalkulasi. Ia masih bersabar (kata terbagus dari yang terburuk) untuk melihat apa yang hendak Hermione lakukan. Karena, Hermione Granger benar-benar tampak tidak sabar saat ini. Dan ketika itu, di antara hembusan angin dan serpihan es yang tajam, permata coklat hazel melirik dari sudut mata.

Raven.

Tatapan Hermione begitu liar dan mengerikan. Dia berniat melepas wujud tunggangan.

Sret.

Suaranya begitu halus dan nyaris tak terdengar, namun kilatannya begitu terang di tengah badai. Mata pedang wadah Roh Tanah telah nampak sejengkal.

Wadah Roh Udara kembali melesat maju. Jack bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Dan benar saja. Gadis itu tak bisa menahan tawa—kegilaan Roh Udara— ketika berpikir hanya Pemakan Roh tanpa otak yang mau menantang penunggang Raven seenaknya. Hermione Granger merentangkan satu tangannya ke samping.

Jack Vessalius menarik keluar pedang berwarna perak. Bagaimanapun juga, wadah Roh Udara tidak diperbolehkan untuk memperlihatkan wujud asli Raven pada Pencuri Roh. Dan Jack, berdasarkan instruksinya yang lain, tidak akan berbelas kasih pada sang wadah jika ia memang berani melanggarnya.

Si kuning cerah hendak bergerak tanpa suara.

Namun, tujuannya tidak pernah terjadi.

Tatkala warna merah membakar dan membara dengan tekstur yang lebih garang dan menantang. Warna terang menyala yang begitu familiar. Warna api yang dikatakan sebagai perwujudan amarah.

Merah.

Kedua permata emerald Jack Vessalius melebar terkejut.

Hermione Granger lantas menghentikan langkah di saat-saat terakhir, ketika melihat sayap raksasa dalam balutan lidah api melesat di atas kepalanya.

Eternity meloncat ke belakang. Menghentakkan tangannya yang bebas ke atas, membentuk cepat penghalang dari es yang seketika hancur dalam lelehan dan serpihan-serpihan tajam yang jatuh memenuhi hukum gravitasi.

Lengkingan tajam terdengar memekakkan telinga. Hermione lantas menutup kedua telinganya. Biarpun sering mendengar kicauan Raven, ia tidak bisa mentelorir suara tunggangan berbentuk burung dengan bulu api di sana.

Percikan-percikan bunga api bertebaran di sekitar sang tunggangan.

Eternity lantas menatap dingin sosok sang penunggang, yang duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan santainya di perpotongan leher sang burung berparuh melengkung nan tajam.

Sepasang permata biru pucatnya tak gentar saat menyebutkan nama itu.

"Wadah Roh Api Rusia," katanya dingin, "Iviry Romanov."

Anak laki-laki berambut hijau pucat menatapnya culas. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengecup cincin kerajaan yang melingkar di jarinya. Bibirnya melengkung, mengulas senyum arogan.

Eternity, atau Vash Edelstein, tidak menunggu untuk melempar tombak esnya. Pertarungan sengit hendak dimulai. Atau itulah yang Hermione kira.

Akan tetapi, Iviry Romanov tidak akan arogan dan penuh percaya diri jika bukan karena tunggangannya. Permata merah anak itu menyipit dalam kesan meremehkan.

Gripphon Api kembali berkicau.

Mengusir awan musim dingin hanya dalam satu kibasan sayapnya saja.

Iviry merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya meremehkan. Namun, kala itu, saat sepasang permata merah menyorot dingin ke bawah. Ia tampak seolah tengah memperingatkan seorang rendahan yang baru saja salah menyemir sepatu kulitnya.

"Kau dulu membunuh wadah Roh Tanahku, Alesteir yang bijaksana, penasihat Czar sebelumnya. Kau membunuhnya tepat di depan mataku dan menghancurkannya tanpa sisa. Nah, aku ingin bertanya."

Udara panas berbaur dan menelan kebekuan musim dingin.

"Apakah saat itu,"

Iviry membiarkan senyum mengerikan terulas di bibirnya.

"kau sedang menghinaku, _darahi?"_

Eternity tidak menjawab. Tidak berekspresi ketika wadah Roh Api Rusia melenyapkan tombak esnya dalam serpihan kecil hanya dengan gaya mencengkeram kecil di tangannya. Ia tidak melepas tatapannya.

Tidak membiarkan dirinya berpaling sedikitpun. Ataupun lengah sedetikpun.

Eternity membalik telapak tangannya ke atas, perlahan mewujudkan satu tombak lagi di sana, yang seolah terancang dengan sangat hati-hati.

_Tidak apa-apa_. Suara kecil yang terdengar jauh seolah memberinya rasa aman dan nasihat.

_Tidak apa-apa. _

Butiran salju meluncur di pipinya.

_Saat ini matahari tidak bersinar dan membakar kulit kita, seperti musim yang paling kau benci itu_. Suara itu kembali menari-nari di pikirannya. Jauh, jauh, dan jauh.

_Ini musim dingin_, Eternity menarik nafas—seolah ia baru saja menyadarinya.

Lalu, suara itu berbicara lagi dalam bisikan rendah yang seolah menggelitik di telinganya.

_Ini—_

Dan Eternity membayangkan senyum yang terulas di bibir seorang gadis yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas.

Terasa familiar.

— _musim kesukaanmu, Vash._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Einen Kleird mengangkat tatapannya ke arah jendela. Iris hitamnya menyorot dingin tanpa emosi. Namun, ada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang sekilas berkilat samar di sepasang batu sekelam malam itu.

Badai salju mendadak mereda tanpa alasan.

Einen memutuskan bahwa perubahannya terlalu cepat.

Eternity, sang Raja sudah memastikannya, adalah lawan wadah Roh Udara-nya. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya Pemakan Roh Air yang tak segan untuk memamerkan diri di hadapan para Roh.

**.**

"**Irvina biasanya tidak 'menghampiri' sendirian. Dia kadang membawa satu gadis bermata coklat, namanya Torn Perhazel, Pemakan Roh Tanah. **

**Dan satu lagi, laki-laki. Dia tidak pernah ikut campur dalam pertarungan. Tapi, dia terlalu menjengkelkan," Iviry dengan jelas mengutuk, "dia terlalu sombong untuk menyembunyikan kehadirannya dan secara terang-terangan," nadanya suaranya berubah geram, "berani mengolok-olokku! Eternity sialan!"**

**.**

Einen bisa menebak dari cerita Hagrid mengenai es merambat di sekitar pintu segel temuannya, bahwa satu-satunya yang senang menyombongkan diri seperti itu hanyalah Eternity—Iviry benar tentang kesombongan Eternity ini. Pencuri Roh, ah tidak, Pemakan Roh Air itu adalah yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Hanya sedikit informasi mengenai kekuatannya. Atau mungkin saja, masih ada trik lain yang tersembunyi di sakunya.

Yang sebenarnya ada kemungkinan yang bisa Einen tebak, mengingat Eternity memakan kekuatan Roh Air. Dan wadah Roh Udara yang belum matang, yang bahkan hanya bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Raven jika ia dikendalikan oleh Roh Udara sendiri, bukanlah _teman bermain _yang pas untuk laki-laki itu. Einen khawatir Pemakan Roh Air ini adalah salah satu penunggang yang tunggangannya tak mau ia sebutkan.

(Karena itulah, dia mengirim Jack sebagai Malaikat Kematian Hermione Granger.)

Namun, saat itu Einen merasakan setiap kabar yang dibawa angin dari tempat yang jauh. Hingga ia menghentikan seluruh langkahnya dan terdiam di anak tangga yang begitu sepi dan sunyi. Dengan aura tenang yang aneh ia berbalik dan membuka jendela yang tertutup dengan tangan kirinya.

Dan ketika dua sisi kaca itu terbuka, ada bau familiar yang menyapanya, yang seolah menembus dinginnya hujan salju hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar lain padanya.

Panas.

Jari-jemari pucat mengerat di bingkai jendela yang membeku.

Titik-titik salju terhembus masuk melewati bingkai jendela. Yang lantas meleleh sebelum sempat menyentuh lantai.

Panas.

Einen tidak berpikir bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kunjungan kejutan dari Raja lain ke wilayahnya. Iviry terlalu lancang dan terlalu lama dimanjakan. Anak itu benar-benar sudah berbuat seenaknya dengan mengundang dirinya sendiri ke Britania Raya.

"Cheshire."

Cahaya api sontak membara entah dari mana di sampingnya dan kucing raksasa mendadak muncul di sana, berdiri di atas udara. Einen tidak menunggu lama untuk duduk menyamping di punggungnya.

Wajah datar tak menunjukkan perasaan sesungguhnya yang terpendam di hatinya.

"Manor."

Tak biasanya ia berbicara sedingin itu di saat dia sendirian bersama Cheshire.

Mungkin dia kesal.

Mungkin dia marah.

Rasanya belum pernah ia semarah ini sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih dari ketika pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Jack, atau ketika Dumbledore mempertanyakan pendiriannya. Perasaannya tidak stabil dan salju meleleh hingga sejauh satu meter dari tubuhnya.

Sorot matanya mendingin dan tanpa ampun.

Bagaimanapun juga, Einen Kleird tak bisa menjamu tamunya dengan tangan kanan lumpuh seperti ini, bukan?

**xxx**

Jack merasa tidak tenang. Sepasang permata emeraldnya lantas melirik khawatir ke luar jendela. Lalu, ke pendulum tua yang di panjang di koridor. Jack memaksa kakinya berjalan, lurus menuju ke arah pendulum dan berhenti tepat di sana.

Jarumnya tidak bergerak.

Pemuda itu mendadak merasa pusing.

"Ein! !" panggilnya, namun tak ada yang menjawab, kecuali suaranya yang menggema.

Einen tadi memanggilnya. Dan menggunakan kemutlakan perintah padanya. Jack yakin itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi...sejak kapan ia berpindah tempat?

Hospital Wing, ya, seharusnya ia berada di depan Hospital Wing. Jack mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. Permata emeraldnya kembali menatap pendulum dengan tajam dan bingung.

Ngiiiiiiinng!

Jack berjengit, serta merta menutup telinganya ketika suara berdenging menyerang indra pendengarannya. Pemuda itu bersandar di samping jam, mengatur nafasnya yang lagi-lagi berubah sesak. Dilihatnya lagi koridor sepi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari bingkai jendela.

Garis-garis yang mewarnai dinding di hadapannya mengingatkannya pada kenangannya yang dulu. Jack mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mengamati seluruh sudut koridor yang terhubung entah kemana.

Jarum jam yang tidak bergerak dari angka 12.

Pendulum yang tidak berbunyi.

Dan tangisan Oz yang menggema.

Permata emerald melebar tak percaya. Jack Vessalius menolehkan kepalanya tajam ke dua arah, mencoba memastikan dugaannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju jalan keluar yang masih ia hafal di ingatannya. Seharusnya ia benar. Seharusnya tempat yang ia tuju akan membawanya ke kebun herbal mendiang ibunya.

Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Jack tidak bisa melihat apa yang menunggunya di ujung koridor. Tapi, angin berhembus pelan dari sana, mungkin saja perkiraannya benar. Mungkin saja saat ini ia memang berada di salah satu bangunan manor Vessalius. Jack memantapkan hati.

Tapi, pendulum tiba-tiba berdentang dan mengagetkannya.

Memaksanya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang berjalan pelan sambil terisak ke arahnya. Dan melewatinya, seolah Jack tidak terlihat di sampingnya.

Jack ingat.

'Tangisan Oz yang menggema'.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya serasa merosot dan secara bersamaan membuatnya lemas dan kaku bagai patung. Iris emerald terpaku pada sosok Oz. Ini...masa lalu?

Jack menyentakkan kedua tangannya. Mengusir mantra tak kasat mata yang membekukan seluruh pergerakannya. Pemuda itu lantas berlari mengejar punggung Oz yang semakin menghilang di ujung koridor, di ujung yang paling bercahaya. Jack menduga mungkin di sanalah kebun herbal itu berada.

Dong... dong...

Dentangan pendulum itu terdengar aneh di siang hari yang sunyi.

Dong...dong...

Aa, silau. Jack menutup kedua matanya.

Dong...dong...

Oz... waktu itu, kalau Jack tidak salah ingat, Oz menangis di koridor itu. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk sendirian dan akhirnya menangis memanggilnya. Oz berjalan tak tentu arah sambil tetap memanggil namanya dengan isakan serak dan pilu. Waktu itu Jack berhasil menemukannya. Oz menangis keras sambil menarik-narik kakinya yang terlilit tanaman liar. Jack terdiam untuk sesaat. Waktu itu, ia menemukan Oz di kebun herbal, yang tak lagi diurus semenjak ibunya meninggal. Jack segera membawa Oz keluar dari tempat itu. Ia tak pernah menoleh, dan tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki ke tempat itu. Kenangan tentang ibunya begitu samar dan Jack merasakan hatinya menjadi aneh jika mengingatnya.

Dong...dong...

Suara pendulum kini terdengar jauh. Jack membuka kedua matanya. Dan pemandangan yang kini tersaji di hadapannya benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tidak ada koridor dengan garis merah di dindingnya, tidak ada rumput dan tanaman liar, tidak ada Oz.

Jack sudah kembali, dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ada Raven dan Hermione, atau kenapa—(Jack sedikit merapatkan bibirnya)

wadah Roh Api Rusia saat ini tengah bertarung di hadapannya.

Tapi, Jack adalah seorang _prodigy_. Dan dalam sekejap ketika melihat lelaki dingin berambut biru pucat di sana, ia bisa tahu bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi Pemakan Roh. Dan pengguna tombak.

Jack memperhatikan dengan seksama. Hermione tidak bergerak, namun sorot matanya letih dan terlihat kosong. Jack langsung menghampirinya, tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Hermione Granger tidak menoleh ke arahnya, dan tampak tidak menyadari apapun selain percikan bunga api dan serpihan es tajam yang terlihat menyakitkan.

"Aku..." gumamnya, "sedang apa?"

Hermione tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Raven tidak terlihat dimana pun lagi. Entah kenapa, tunggangan itu menghilang, menyisakan hujan bulu berwarna hitam pekat. Hermione tidak mengerti kenapa Raven menghilang.

"Hermione!"

Jack memanggilnya, namun gadis itu tak punya tenaga untuk membalasnya. Perasaannya mendadak terasa hampa. Perlahan ia menjatuhkan tatapannya pada kedua tangannya yang tak memegang apa pun.

Dia tidak menggenggam apa pun.

"Aku...sedang apa?"

Hermione tidak mengerti, kenapa…

Roh Udara tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hermione Granger merasa asing dan sendirian. Biarpun Jack berdiri di hadapannya dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya, ia tetap tidak merespon. Hatinya terasa kosong.

Hampa.

Aah...

sesuatu telah menghilang. Mungkin jauh di sana, di Skotlandia, di Hogwarts yang megah, seseorang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan permata kelabu yang letih, ia menatap kedua tangannya. Merasa kosong. Seolah ada lubang yang menganga lebar di dadanya.

**.**

**.**

Eternity melihat kembali masa yang telah ia lewati sendirian. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama, pikirnya.

Dia kembali melempar tombaknya.

Permata biru pucatnya terpejam.

Sudah terlalu lama, putusnya.

Czar Romanov yang masih sangat muda menyerangnya, melemparkan bola api yang merah dari seluruh penjuru arah. Namun, Eternity tidak memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Raja muda itu. Ia melihat Hermione Granger. Mungkin karena gadis itulah...mungkin dirinya dan Draco Malfoy telah membuat kisah lama yang ia pendam kini mencuat ke permukaan. Dan segala perasaan yang ia lupakan kini mengerubungi seolah ingin menghakiminya.

Eternity hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mungkin Irvina akan marah. Atau mungkin dia akan sedih. Atau mungkin akan kembali berkonvoi tentang pembalasan dendam atas kematiannya yang kedua kalinya. Atau mungkin berpaling dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Eternity menduga yang ketiga adalah yang selalu menjadi pilihan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Irvina.

Raut wajahnya berubah melankolis. Perisai es yang begitu tebal, yang merupakan pertahanan terkuat, ia susuri dengan ujung jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan pucat. Sorot matanya tampak menerawang jauh melewati dinding es yang dingin.

"Vivianna yang tersayang..."

Geburan bola api bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dihadapi. Namun, kali itu, Eternity seolah telah memutuskan sesuatu untuk terjadi. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Dan membiarkan kedutan kecil di bibirnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah seratus tahun hidup dalam keabadian semu dan kekosongan yang menyesakkan.

"Vivianna-ku..."

Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Ketika es tebal dibiarkan meleleh begitu saja. Ketika pria itu tidak bergerak di dalam kobaran merah yang menyakitkan.

Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi. Bahwa ketika semua itu terjadi, ia seolah mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Dengan suara yang begitu familiar. Dengan senyum yang begitu menawan. Yang telah lama memudar di dalam ingatan. Yang kini menyambutnya di uluran tangannya yang begitu hangat dan tentram.

Keberadaan wadah Roh Air itu tidak pernah ia lupakan.

Selamanya akan menjadi musiknya.

Dan ketika nada pianonya kembali berdenting,

dia juga akan menjadi musik gadis itu.

Selamanya akan menjadi musik wadah Roh Air itu.

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang hilang.**

**Ada yang kembali.**

**Jika ditanya lagi, mungkin jawaban pastilah yang akan diucapkan.**

**Tidak ada yang sama dari dua kisah yang telah disebutkan.**

**Tentu saja.**

**Pada dasarnya, **

**tak ada tangan ketiga yang mencampuri**

**perbelokan jalan sang takdir.**

**.**

**.**

**_to be continued_**

Alhamdulillah,, chapter ini sudah selesai,, :3 Yosshaaa! Gomenasai, minna! Update-nya kelamaan! Jadi, supa gomen! !

Yosh, akhirnya Eternity gugur. Musuh yang dihadapi tinggal sedikit. Semoga aja seri ini cepat selesai,, fuuuh *?* :3

**Mrs. D: **Haloo lagi,, Dramione-nya memang mesti suram, coz saya kayaknya gak bisa bikin aura fic romance dengan aura merah muda sampai tamat. Ahaha, tenang aja, Draco cuma sekarat doang, kok... Anoo, namanya bukan Vivere (alien mana dia?), dan dia bukan cewek. Nama aslinya Vash Edelstein dan dia aslinya laki-laki tulen. Saat ngeceng di Hogwarts dia pake tubuh Valerius Reverie (anak laki-laki tahun keempat yang punya garis wajah yang agak **ehem** cantik). Dia nyamar jadi cewek dengan nama Valerie Reverie—yang kemudian dikenal sebagai pacar baru Draco **atau** parasit yang tiap hari makan jiwa Draco sampe sekarat. Draco balik ke Hermione? eeehm, lihat aja chapter depan #plak!. Harry pada saat itu masih terguncang atas kebangkitan pak Voldemort dan kematian bang Cedric, jadi dia lebih fokus ama dirinya sendiri. Dan Ron karna terlalu dekat sama Harry, akhirnya ikut terseret dalam arus kemuraman Harry. Ya udah gitu aja,, Yosh! ! boku wa gambarimasu! arigatou gozaimasu, **Mrs. D**! ! :D #Salam juga,,

**CorollaxCally: **Holaa!** CxC** udah paten nih? :3 Dramione adalah otp saya, tapi mana mungkin saya biarkan mereka hidup bahagia ampe akhir,, semua butuh proses, kawaaaan,, muahahaha! #tertawa keji. Kita lihat aja ke depannya,, saya menerapkan pantun 'berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian' atas pairing ini. Jadi, ending otp ini sudah pasti akan melibatkan rakit #plak! #sori, bercanda. Alhamdulillah, kalau fic ini bagus dan menyenangkan (serta membingungkan) bagi **CxC**-san,,, XD ,, Yosh! boku wa gambarimasu! Arigatou gozaimasu, **xCallyCorolla**-san! #eh? kok kayaknya ada yang salah? #au ah, gelep,

**galuhtikatiwi: **Halo, **gatiti**-san #namanya panjang banget, jadi disingkat aja, ya? #plak!,, #lalala #yeyeye ada Dramione, saya juga senang bisa nulis tentang kisah mereka di sini :3.. Yep, out-of-box karena saya tidak ingin sesuatu yang mediocrity. Alhamdulillah, kalau **gatiti**-san suka,, Yosh! boku wa gambarimasu! mo arigatou gozaimasu, **gatiti**-san! ! #digampar karena sebaris nama yang disingkat,, :3

Yosshhaaa! ! Thanks for reading!

**Rozen91**

_Just a Laurant in the mist.


	39. Chapter 39

Sepasang kelopak matanya mengerjap terbuka. Bola matanya melirik, heran dengan kasur yang tak seempuk biasanya. Draco memaksa badannya untuk bangkit, setengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Permata abu-abunya menatap lemah.

Tak ada seorang pun menungguinya di ruangan muram Hospital Wing.

Kemudian, pintu terbuka.

Ada Blaise yang datang dengan kemurungan samar di raut wajahnya.

Ada Crabbe dan Goyle yang membawa banyak makanan kecil dan Coklat Kodok di kedua tangan mereka.

Ada Theo yang langsung menerjang memeluknya sambil mengeluh tentang ketidakhadirannya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya telah datang dan menyegarkan suasana. Hingga perlahan senyum tipis terulas lemah di bibirnya. Lalu, kedua matanya tertuju pada Blaise yang menatapnya dengan wajah merengut. Draco tersenyum maklum.

"Kau seharusnya bilang kalau..." kata Blaise dengan nada parau. Theo menaruh tangan di bahunya.

"Ayolah, Blaise!" desahnya dengan nada bercanda, "Draco baik-baik saja. Apa lagi yang harus kau khawatirkan?"

Blaise ingin membalas, namun Theo segera menyelanya. "Kau bisa makan coklat Kodok, Draco?"

"_Well_," sahut Draco, mengulurkan tangannya, "lidahku pahit, berikan satu." Theo melemparkan satu ke tangannya. Ia tidak tahu Draco diperbolehkan makan itu atau tidak, tapi _well_, ia menganggapnya tidak penting.

Crabbe dan Goyle saling menyerobot menawarkan makanan kecil lainnya. Draco hanya tertawa. Tidak tahu bahwa Theo menoleh ke belakang, membagi isyarat pada Blaise lewat lirikan matanya.

Blaise Zabini menghela nafas seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping.

_Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, Blaise_.

Walaupun begitu, tak ada yang menyadari. Bahwa ketika Draco Malfoy menjatuhkan pandangannya ke selimut di pahanya, sorot matanya berubah dalam dan penuh nostalgia. Kedua tangannya gemetar entah karena apa.

_Ada yang hilang..._

Tangannya mengepal dan membuka, seolah ia tengah mencoba merasakan apa yang pernah tergenggam di sana.

Kedua keningnya mengerut tidak mengerti.

_Apa yang hilang?_

* * *

><p>Dari celah pintu yang terbuka,<p>

tampak Einen Kleird melintas sekilas di sana.

_S__esuatu _tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

Ia menatapnya tanpa minat. Kemudian, mengeratkan genggamannya.

Krak!

Suaranya seperti bola kaca yang pecah. Dan cahaya-cahaya keluar dari celah jari-jarinya, kabur ke segala arah. Iris hijau Cheshire memperhatikan. Ia

membuka mulut dan melahap

satu serpihan ingatan yang terbang ke arahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Four Souls**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K Rowling

Line 39**: The**** Symbol of**** Bloody**** Innocence I**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang berjubah merah terkejut bukan main saat kepala keluarga Baskerville tiba-tiba muncul di halaman depan. Para pelayan lantas bergegas membawa segala macam jamuan dan mantel hangat untuk Tuan mereka. Orang-orang berjubah merah segera mendekat dan mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa banyak bertanya atau pun bicara—tidak seperti Jack yang lancang.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang berdiri paling dekat di belakangnya, tampak mengambil mantel yang disodorkan dan menyematkannya di kedua bahu sang Raja.

"William."

"Yang Mulia," seorang berjubah merah, dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik bayangan tudung jubahnya menjawab panggilan sang Tuan. Einen Kleird mengeratkan genggaman jubahnya di bahu. Tanpa memperlambat tempo langkahnya, ia memberikan perintah.

"Aku ingin Jack berada di paviliunku tepat setelah kedatangannya."

"Akan segera saya laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

Dan keempat sosok berjubah merah yang mengikuti sang Raja dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk lantas berhenti di perbatasn koridor paviliun Merah. Membiarkan gadis yang mereka layani melanjutkan perjalanan menuju paviliun pribadi sendirian.

"Dengar, Frellan," panggil salah satu sosok yang dikenal dengan nama 'William'. Ia mengisyaratkan kepala pelayan untuk datang mendekat. "Tak ada instruksi untuk perjamuan. Dan Yang Mulia tidak akan menghadiri makan malam untuk seluruh anggota keluarga."

Frellan menunduk dalam. "Baik, saya akan mengikuti instruksi biasa seperti sebelumnya."

Selanjutnya, suasana manor kembali tenang seperti biasa. Kecuali, beberapa anggota keluarga yang sengaja berlalu-lalang di sekitar paviliun Merah demi berjumpa dengan sang Tuan. Namun, hari itu, Einen seolah mengurung diri dengan pintu dan jendela yang terkunci. Kecuali, permata merah yang memandang tingkah mereka yang agak konyol. Sorot mata gadis itu tidak menunjukan apa pun. Tatapannya datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Tanpa emosi yang terlihat.

Telapak tangannya lembut mengelus bulu empuk yang bergelung di pangkuannya.

Sementara tangan satunya masih terkulai tanpa tenaga.

**xxx**

"Ahahaha! !"

Iviry Romanov tertawa terbahak-bahak, dengan sembarangan memasukkan pedangnya. Eternity tak lagi terlihat. Iviry terus tertawa dan Hermione merasa mual mendengarnya. Rona mukanya putih bersih seperti kertas. Pucat.

Iviry Romanov masih tertawa.

Sepasang iris emerald Jack bergulir cepat di bola matanya. Kakinya melesat dan tangannya langsung menyentak Hermione yang tercengang dengan ekspresi ngeri. Hermione tertarik ke samping, namun Jack tak membiarkannya langsung bersandar di tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu justru menekan kepala Hermione lurus ke bawah. Jack berlutut sempurna di sampingnya sementara Hermione terlihat seperti seorang bawahan yang baru saja dipaksa untuk bersujud di lantai.

"Raja Iviry." Jack menyambut, namun sang Raja Rusia mengacuhkannya. Remaja laki-laki itu dengan arogan menyilangkan kaki di atas tunggangannya. Permata merahnya memandang rendah ke bawah. Hermione tidak melihatnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan aura dominan yang memaksa mereka untuk mematuhi anak berambut hijau pucat itu.

"Di mana Rajamu?"

Jack memilih jawaban aman. "Yang Mulia sudah menunggu Anda di manor Baskerville." Ia tidak yakin. Tapi, Jack merasa inilah jawaban pasti, karena Einen sendiri punya standar dalam menyambut tamu. Kastil Hogwarts memang mengagumkan, akan tetapi Einen tentunya tidak akan memilih bangunan ramai seperti itu untuk menyambut Raja dari tanah yang berbeda.

Jeda sejenak. Dan Jack bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Raja Rusia saat itu. Hingga kemudian angin kencang memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata sementara rambutnya seolah tertarik-tarik ke samping. Gripphon Api baru saja mengepakkan sayapnya. Iviry membalasnya tanpa melirik wadah Roh Tanah.

"Aku akan bersantai dalam perjalanan ke sana. Sebaiknya kau," Jack menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat tatapannya, "kabarkan kedatanganku."

"Saya mengerti."

Betapa arogan. Bahkan Czar muda itu tidak menunggu jawaban wadah Roh Tanah ketika ia mengisyaratkan tunggangannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Jack merapatkan bibirnya.

"Hei!" Hermione memberontak, "lepaskan aku!"

Jack menarik tangannya dari kepala gadis itu. Hermione menjauh sedikit sambil menggigit bibir, menahan gerutuan di ujung lidahnya. Bentuk wajah Jack begitu keras dan dingin. Hermione tidak berani membuat provokasi lain.

"Kau," Hermione tidak bisa menahan sorot mata keras kepala saat mendengar nada memerintah wadah Roh Tanah. Jack tidak menggubrisnya. "Kembali ke Hogwarts sekarang juga."

Wadah Roh Udara lantas diam menundukkan wajahnya. Biarpun dia berniat menyembunyikannya, Jack sudah melihat garis perlawanan yang sekilas tampak di wajah gadis itu. Hermione tidak segera berpaling dan meninggalkan Jack sesuai perintahnya. Ia justru membuka mulutnya dan berkata:

"Apa itu Baskerville?"

Sorot mata Jack mendingin.

"Berbaliklah,"

Hermione membelalak tidak percaya.

"dan menghilang dari hadapanku."

Waktunya tidak tepat. Suasana hati Jack sedang tidak bagus. Mood-nya berantakan. Hermione langsung lari. Ia bisa melihatnya. Tangan Jack yang bertumpu di ganggang pedang di pinggangnya. Yang seolah siap ditarik dan menebasnya kapan saja.

Sementara Jack Vessalius, pendamping terpercaya wadah Roh Api Britania Raya, langsung memutar tumit dan melesat bersama udara.

Perlahan, titik-titik putih di musim dingin kembali menaungi tempat itu. Salju turun dan membenamkan sesuatu yang berkilat jauh di permukaan bumi. Dibungkus oleh selimut berwarna putih dan dingin, ujung tombak yang terbuat dari es itu bergerak keluar dari kerasnya salju yang menumpuk.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut jingga menyala terpekur diam memandang benda itu di tangannya.

"Satu lagi," gumamnya, "menghilang."

Ekspresi gelap menengadah ke langit kelabu. Ekspresi asing yang jarang terlukis di wajah anak itu.

"Reul Lightning, Torn Perhazel, dan Eternity..." iris jingga menyorot nanar, "selanjutnya siapa?"

Rasanya,

dia terdengar bersemangat

untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang berduka. Ataukah itu, hanyalah amarah yang bersembunyi di sela-sela geretakkan giginya?

**xxx**

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan gestur yang terkesan tidak sabar. Pelayan-pelayan yang menyambutnya terbawa aura yang menguar dari penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Mereka berhati-hati untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Wadah Roh Tanah terlihat seperti akan meledak hanya dengan satu kesalahan kecil saja.

Seseorang berjubah merah membungkuk hormat, menyambut wadah Roh Tanah yang terburu-buru memakai jas hijau panjangnya. "Yang Mulia mengharapkan kehadiran Anda di paviliun merah, Tuanku."

Jack diam sejenak. Sepertinya Ein sudah tahu, batinnya agak lega. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, namun pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"Maafkan saya, Tuanku," si jubah merah kembali berbicara, "sebaiknya Anda bergegas. Yang Mulia terlihat agak...tidak seperti biasanya." William, pria berjubah merah itu, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. Alis Jack sekilas mengejang.

"Terima kasih, William." Setelah mengatakannya, Jack langsung mengambil langkah panjang-panjang. William mengangkat tangannya, menginstruksikan para pelayan untuk kembali pada tugas mereka masing-masing.

Jack mengatur nafasnya, dan dengan setenang mungkin, mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Ein. Tiga kali ketukan sudah cukup, pemuda itu lantas membiarkan dirinya membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan bercat abu-abu itu. Einen tengah duduk dengan kursi menyerong, menghadap satu-satunya jendela besar tepat di belakang meja kerjanya. Jack bisa melihat tatapan matanya dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu. Serta gerakan teratur tangannya, mengelus Cheshire di pangkuannya.

"Raja Iviry datang," katanya mengumumkan. Einen tidak terkejut, atau bahkan memberikan sedikit respons bahwa ia mendengarnya. Jack menghela nafas, "apakah kita harus menyiapkan perjamuan?"

Einen tidak menoleh, namun ia menjawabnya. "Dia akan mendapatkan kehormatan itu seandainya dia tidak datang dengan cara yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan seperti ini."

Jack meneguk ludah. Einen bukan lagi 'tidak sepertinya biasanya'—seperti bagaimana William melihatnya. Einen mungkin marah besar. Jack bahkan mengira kalau gadis itu akan menaikkan nada suaranya di kata-kata terakhir.

"Jack," nadanya berubah pelan, seperti bisikan namun dengan nada menekan, "tangan kananku mati rasa."

Jack sekilas mengangkat kedua alisnya paham.

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang ini."

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia." Jack tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya 'rahasia' ini bocor. Jack tidak tahu bagaimana Ein akan melampiaskan kemarahannya. Jelas satu tamparan takkan cukup untuk melenyapkan satu perasaan gelap di hatinya. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya. Pernyataan Ein kini terdengar bagai ancaman untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

Atmosfer di ruangan itu mendadak terasa berat. Jack langsung memutar kepalanya. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan telah berdiri seorang anak kecil berambut hijau pucat.

Iviry Romanov tersenyum sealami mungkin ketika wadah Roh Api Britania menatapnya tajam dengan kesan menghakimi dari ekor matanya.

"Kau sudah lupa dengan etikamu, Czar Rusia?"

Iviry hanya mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak mendengar nada mencela yang jarang ia dengar dari gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu."

Jack sedikit menarik nafas dalam saat menyadari rasa tidak suka yang begitu jelas tercium di udara. Suasana hati Rajanya benar-benar tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

"Iviry," Einen memutar kursinya, menatap penuh anak laki-laki di sana. Sorot matanya dingin, "kau berbicara padaku dalam wujud yang tidak tepat untuk situasi semacam ini."

Iviry Romanov hanya tersenyum, dengan berani mengedipkan satu matanya penuh canda. Jack menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan hidungnya. "Sesekali, aku ingin mencoba hal seperti ini."

"Ini," tekan Ein memperingatkan, "manorku."

Kalimat selanjutnya, 'Oleh karena itu, sudah selayaknya kau mengikuti peraturanku' tidak diucapkan, namun dua orang lainnya bisa menangkap maksud ucapan gadis dingin itu.

Rona muka Iviry sekilas terlihat sebal sebelum ia berbalik dan menghempaskan diri—dengan elegan— di sofa berwarna krem. Ia tidak memberikan balasan. Anak laki-laki itu malah sibuk mengamati lengan jas yang menjadi seragam wujud Rohnya.

Hening.

"Banyak salju," ujar Iviry dengan nada lugu, melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela.

Oh.

Jack mengangkat kedua alisnya. Czar Rusia ini jelas mengabaikan teguran Ein.

Senyum pongah merekah di wajahnya. Iviry menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya arogan. "Musim dingin di Inggris ternyata tidak sedingin yang kukira. Kau setuju denganku, Ein?"

Tiba-tiba anak berambut hijau pucat itu terhenyak seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aah, apa yang sudah kukatakan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal kau sudah mengingatkanku. Ini manormu, jadi aku seharusnya menggunakan namamu, gelarmu—"

Sepasang permata hijau berkerling ditimpa sinar matahari,

ada kenakalan samar yang begitu familiar di sorot matanya.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai jahil.

"—benar, bukan,"

sang gadis menatapnya tak tertarik,

"**Glen Baskerville?"**

Iviry menunggu reaksinya dengan gesture yang benar-benar menunjukkan ketidaksabaran. Namun, orang yang ia panggil dengan nama itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya, tidak memberikan sedikitpun kepuasan pada Raja muda itu. Iviry mendengus—dan hal itu tidak terdengar sopan dan anggun untuk posisinya.

Jack perlahan, tanpa suara mundur ke jauh ke belakang, hingga punggungnya bergesekan dengan tirai beludru di jendela. Ia akan melihat dari sana, menghapus keberadaannya, namun tetap dekat dengan Ein jika dia butuh apa-apa.

"Iviry," ucap sang Glen dengan nada kosong yang begitu familiar di telinga Iviry Romanov. Kemudian, anak itu memberikan seluruh perhatiannya dengan tampang culas. Glen Baskerville meliriknya datar.

"Kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan, dan selanjutnya," permata merah menyorot datar ke arahnya, "kau tidak mau memakai wujud manusiamu. Apa yang terjadi, Iviry?"

Iviry Romanov memutar-mutar cincin di jarinya. Ia melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Sorot matanya tampak menerawang. Dan Einen berpikir, bahwa itulah yang pertama kalinya ia lihat terlukis di wajah seorang Romanov yang arogan dan jahil. Akan tetapi, ekspresi aneh itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti hujan yang menghapus debu hanya dalam sekali bilas.

Einen Kleird bukanlah orang bodoh.

Dia bisa melihat apa yang direncanakan anak itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa memperkirakan dugaan mana yang benar. Ia tahu bahwa Iviry menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan... tidak pasti apakah itu juga benar atau tidak. Iviry mungkin berniat mempermainkannya, atau sebenarnya dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau datang ke manorku secara resmi."

Glen Baskerville memilih ucapannya dengan hati-hati. Agar mangsanya benar-benar tertarik pada umpan yang ia lempar. Ia sudah memendam amarahnya rapat-rapat. Seharusnya, **ini** membuahkan hasil.

Iviry menaikkan bahu tanpa menjawab. Seperti saat ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertama. Ia lebih memilih mengamati cincinnya yang berharga.

Einen menatapnya diam. Lekat dan dalam.

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu seolah menarik reaksi baru yang tak pernah Einen lihat pada anak itu.

Iviry Romanov mematung dengan mata membelalak lebar. Sorot mata sang Glen berubah keras dan gelap.

"Iviry Romanov," panggil Glen dingin, "apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Si anak laki-laki berambut terang perlahan menatapnya kaku, dan lantas

senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya.

"Kau tertipu!" serunya girang. Ia tertawa keras sampai-sampai kedua matanya menyipit dan pipinya langsung terasa sakit. Einen menatapnya lama. Dan Iviry sadar betul dengan sorot skeptis yang tergambar jelas di kedua permata merah menyala yang tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa, Glen?" tantang Iviry, "kau tidak percaya?"

"Kau terlalu banyak tertawa."

"Lelucon, Glen, ini lelucon. Kau tahu kalau inilah sifat alamiku untuk tertawa banyak."

Einen menatapnya penuh.

"Kau tidak pernah tertawa seperti orang bodoh, Iviry."

Iviry Romanov terdiam, kemudian senyum miring terulas di bibirnya.

"Kau benar," jawabnya santai, "ini sifat baruku."

Einen Kleird tidak menanyainya lagi, seolah tak lagi tertarik untuk menggali rahasia yang terpendam saat itu. Dan jika ia melihat tatapan Iviry saat itu, ia tidak mengindikasikannya. Bahwa seolah sorot mata penuh kehati-hatian itu tidak pernah tertangkap oleh indra penglihatnya.

Einen memunggunginya saat gadis itu berjalan menuju kursi di dekat jendela. Iviry menekuk alis tidak setuju ketika Glen Baskerville duduk di kursi yang jelas-jelas membelakangi tamunya.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu, Czar Iviry?"

"Aku mau lihat penunggang Naga Angin."

Begitu frontal.

Ekspresi Einen tidak terbaca. Ia berdiri dan merubah wujudnya—Jack melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu pula Cheshire yang langsung muncul dalam wujud besarnya.

Wajah Iviry berubah cerah.

"Sebaiknya," ucap Einen, tanpa menoleh, "kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

Iviry tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa jamin."

Einen meliriknya.

Czar Rusia mengangkat satu keningnya, membuka kedua lengannya dengan gestur mempersilahkan. Yang diiringi oleh seringai jahil yang begitu terkenal di lingkungan dinasti Romanov.

"_Shall we?_"

**xxx**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Hermione berdiri lesu di pintu. Pansy menggeser satu pintu setengah terbuka. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, namun Hermione tak mau tahu biarpun gadis itu tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ulangnya, monoton.

Pansy mencondongkan badannya. Hermione tidak terpengaruh.

"Baik-baik saja, kurasa." Ia diam sejenak, "mau melihatnya?" Pansy menawarkannya sambil tersenyum, namun Hermione bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan di kedua matanya. Dia tidak tulus.

Sepasang permata coklat itu menjatuhkan pandangan. Tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan sakit. "Pansy," bisiknya pelan, "kau marah?"

Gadis itu tidak mengangkat tatapannya, akan tetapi dari keheningan yang datang setelah pertanyaan itu, ia mengira-ngira bahwa Pansy mungkin terkejut, atau sedang menatapnya dingin—karena pertanyaan yang ia ajukan begitu tepat sasaran. Tapi, bukankah Pansy pernah menyaksikan bagaimana Hermione lepas kendali dan nyaris membunuh Draco? Dan saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Pansy mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "menurutmu?"

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya. "Biarkan aku melihat keadaannya."

Senyum Pansy lenyap. Kedua matanya melebar, terkejut dengan ucapannya. Kemudian, gadis berambut hitam itu menegakkan badan dan tertawa. "Hermione, Hermione," ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tentu saja, silahkan." Pansy mundur, memberikan jalan untuk gadis lainnya. Hermione mengabaikan binar-binar kegirangan aneh di kedua iris hitam gadis itu.

Dan ketika gadis itu, Hermione Granger, menghela nafas lega saat melihat Draco Malfoy yang tertidur di pembaringannya, ketika ia tengah berjalan dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai di dekatnya, suara lantang mencegatnya. Menghentikkan langkahnya. Nyaris menghentikkan jantungnya.

"Kau benar-benar lemah."

Pansy memandangnya dari ujung matanya.

"Apa kau membunuh penyusup itu?"

Senyum mengerikan terulas di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mampu melakukannya."

Tawa kejam yang memuakkan.

"Lihat ini! Kau bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione mengatur nafas. Pelan-pelan. Pansy benar. Dipikir berapa kalipun, Pansy tetap benar. Kakinya gemetar, tapi ia harus menahannya agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Tapi, Draco ada di sana. Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi dan Hermione bisa melihat wajahnya. Bisa melihat kalau dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam. "Bukan aku yang membunuhnya," jawabnya dengan nada gemetar, "Raja Iviry Romanov, wadah Roh Api Rusia, yang melakukannya."

Hermione tahu. Bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan Pansy.

"Konyol," Pansy mendesis penuh nada menghina, "kau benar-benar lemah."

Ya. Karena itulah...karena menghindari topik yang sebenarnya, wadah Roh Air kembali meremehkannya. Hermione menundukkan wajah, mengeretakkan gigi-giginya. Ia langsung memutar badan, dan berlari meninggalkan Hospital Wing tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Atau mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan.

Sungguh menyesakkan.

Sqied—bukan, Jack. Pemuda itu, dan Pansy. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi dua orang yang kata Viktor, adalah keluarganya.

Dia tidak bisa.

Hermione semakin merasa tertekan dengan semua beban yang ditimpakan di kedua pundaknya.

"Aku hanya khawatir..." belanya lemah pada diri sendiri. "Aku hanya khawatir, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya."

Apa itu juga tidak boleh?

Akan tetapi, waktu itu dia tetap berlari di sepanjang koridor dan membelah keheningan yang seolah menghakimi seluruh keputusannya. Ini... adalah tindakan seorang pengecut.

Lari.

Dia lari dari Jack. Dan juga dari Pansy. Apakah sebenarnya, tanpa ia sadari, ia juga lari dari Roh Udara? Dari Raven?

Tidak.

Dua entitas itu meninggalkan keheningan padanya. Untuk menghakimi seluruh keputusannya. Atas semua apa yang menimpa Draco, dan karena Hermione menyalahkan diri dan merasa bertanggung jawab atasnya. Karena seharusnya, 'wadah Roh **tidak **seperti itu'—ah, siapa yang pernah mengatakannya?

"Tidak ada yang mengerti, kurasa," ungkapnya miris, menatap nanar kedua kakinya yang melangkah pelan. "Ini tidak mudah."

"Apa yang tidak mudah?"

Sontak Hermione mengangkat wajahnya.

Balise Zabini balas menatapnya dingin. "Granger?"

Hermione tidak mau berurusan dengan siapa pun untuk saat ini. Dan sahabat dekat Draco adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui di hari serumit ini. "Bukan urusanmu, Zabini." Gadis itu buru-buru melewatinya.

"Draco ada di Hospital Wing."

"..."

Manik emas berkilat. "Kau yang membawanya ke sana."

"Hanya kebetulan."

"Oh, aku tidak yakin, Granger," Blaise membalikkan badan ke arah gadis yang memunggunginya, "kau adalah magnet bagi keanehan."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jangan bodoh. Kita berdua tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

Hermione meliriknya dari bahu, "sungguh?"

Sudut bibir Blaise mengejang, "Pansy, lalu Draco, selanjutnya siapa, Granger?"

Hermione mengalihkan wajahnya. "Kau bicara apa, Zabini?"

Blaise menyipitkan kedua matanya. Jelas ia tidak senang dengan jawaban gadis Gryffindor itu. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menjaga emosinya agar tidak meledak dan merusak kesabarannya. Kemudian, ia berkata dengan nada rendah yang terdengar mengancam,

"Aku melihat murid perempuan berambut panjang temanmu itu melakukan sesuatu pada Draco. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Draco, pembicaraan ini tidak akan berakhir sampai di sini."

Blaise berpaling pergi.

Meninggalkan Hermione yang kini memucat bagai salju.

Dan semua itu bukan hanya dipicu oleh ucapan Zabini, melainkan juga oleh keberadaan sang Raja dalam wujud Roh tepat di hadapannya. Yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi biarpun mendengar perkataan Blaise tentangnya. Jantung gadis berambut coklat berdetak cepat. Bertalu-talu memukul-mukul rongga dadanya.

"Yang...Mulia..." nada suaranya bergetar. Seperti tangannya yang juga gemetar biarpun ia mengepalnya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya terasa berat dan sesak. Ia harus memastikan kebenaran.

"Hermione Granger."

Bukan Einen yang menyebut namanya. Suara lainlah yang memanggil namanya dengan aksen berat dan asing. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sang Raja. Dan mendapati tatapan penasaran yang kelewat bersemangat dari Czar Rusia yang agung. Hermione langsung menjatuhkan tatapannya.

Tawa Iviry meledak.

"Baiklah," katanya setelah tawanya mereda, "karena kau penunggang Naga, kau kuizinkan untuk melihatku."

"Te—terima kasih, Raja Iviry."

"Hermione," Yang Mulia memanggilnya, namun wadah Roh Udara tak mampu mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Rajanya. "Iviry ingin berbicara denganmu, dan Jack akan—"

"—tidak."

Manik kelam menyorot dingin dari ujung matanya. Iviry Romanov tetap berwajah senang. "Aku ingin bicara sendiri dengannya."

Hermione membelalak.

Einen kembali menatap ke depan. "Lakukan sesukamu, Iviry."

Czar Romanov tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu saja, Einen."

Iviry menyuruh Hermione untuk mengikutinya. Hati Hermione mencelos saat sang Raja bahkan tidak menatapnya. Tapi, gadis itu juga tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan jika memang sang Raja mau membagi tatapan ke arahnya.

Dan ketika mereka telah menghilang dari koridor dan meninggalkan Einen bersama angin musim dingin, Jack Vessalius muncul dari ujung lorong. Tergesa-gesa. Mata sang Raja tertuju pada benda yang dibawa oleh wadah Roh Tanah.

Einen Kleird hanya menatapnya datar.

**xxx**

"Aku tidak sempat berkenalan denganmu, ah, siapa lagi namamu?" Iviry memasang gesture berpikir, "Ah, Hermione Granger. Aku ingat."

Hermione buru-buru menundukkan wajah saat permata merah anak laki-laki bergulir ke arahnya. "Saya, Raja Iviry."

Iviry Romanov menelengkan wajahnya, mengamati gadis itu tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi karena Rajamu benar-benar membatasiku. Baiklah, Hermione," ia berkata, "aku menginginkanmu di bawah atapku."

Sontak Hermione mengangkat wajah. "Apa?"

Sudut bibir anak laki-laki di hadapannya berkedut.

"Kebijakanku berbeda dengan kebijakan Rajamu," ungkap Iviry sambil tersenyum santai. Kedua tangannya saling terkait di belakang kepalanya, menunjukkan kesan seolah ia hanyalah anak kecil yang biasa Hermione lihat di sekitar rumahnya.

"Aku," sambungnya, "tidak membatasi pergaulan adik-adikku. Tidak seperti Ein yang menolak segala hubungan dengan manusia biasa."

Hermione menarik nafas.

"Hermione Granger," Iviry meliriknya dengan tatapan jenaka yang tampak misterius, "kau tidak mau mencoba bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kebijakanku? Di bawah atap rumah tanggaku?"

Wadah Roh Udara terperanjat.

Ini tidak mungkin. Rasanya mustahil mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut wadah Roh Api Rusia. Hermione merasakan seluruh nafas yang ia ambil justru menyakiti paru-parunya.

Menyesakkan.

"Anda…" katanya gemetar, cukup pelan tapi Iviry masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hermione menelan ludah.

"…menyuruh saya untuk meninggalkan Yang Mulia Einen?"

Dan senyum Iviry melebar,

menggambarkan kelicikan di kedua belah permata hijau pucatnya.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, dan kau," Iviry menahan tawa, "membuatku terdengar jahat."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin Anda katakan?"

"Aku ingin kau masuk dalam rumah tanggaku."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Hermione spontan menyelanya kasar. Senyum Czar Rusia sekilas berubah dingin, tidak terlalu terbiasa dibalas dengan nada tinggi seperti itu. Orang-orang selalu menundukkan wajah dan berbicara pelan terhadapnya. Tidak ada yang meninggikan nada suara di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa membuatnya terjadi," sambarnya tanpa nada. Hermione berjengit, tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Iviry menyeringai, sedikit meremehkan. Kedua permata hijau hutannya yang cemerlang mengerling ke wajah gadis itu.

"Aku," tangannya menyentuh dadanya, senyum congkak penuh rasa percaya diri itu refleks merekah di wajahnya, "kekuatanku akan mengabulkan semua apa yang kuminta. Bahkan Einen pun akan membolehkan apapun yang kumau."

Apakah yang bisa menggambarkan seorang Iviry Romanov? Hermione bisa melihat kesombongan dan rasa percaya diri yang meliputi ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki anak laki-laki itu—ataukah remaja?—berapa umurnya sebenarnya?

Hermione Granger seolah merasa ususnya baru saja dilipat cepat dan keras. Badannya menggigil tak karuan seperti orang yang diserang demam tinggi. Benarkah? Jika Raja Rusia meminta demikian, Einen pun pasti akan menyerahkannya?

Hermione tak bisa membayangkan bahwa Yang Mulia bersedia memberikannya begitu saja pada Raja Iviry. Membuangnya. Mencampakkannya. Hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja ditemuinya! ? Hermione nyaris menggeram, serta merta melupakan kesopanannya.

"Aku tidak setuju—"

Iviry mendengus. "Hermione Granger."

Wadah Roh Udara sontak membisu.

Wadah Roh Api Rusia menelengkan kepalanya, "kau mau, 'kan, masuk dalam keluargaku?"

Dan Hermione Granger tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat bibirnya lantas membuka dan menjawab, "tentu saja."

Iviry tersenyum puas. "Nah, bahkan kau tidak menolak, kenapa Ein harus?"

Pupil mata Hermione membelalak. Aku dijebak, Hermione kalabakan.

Iviry hanya tersenyum lucu melihat perubahan eskpresi gadis itu. Ia menghina. Dan menertawai kebodohan gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu.

"Hermione Granger!"

Sang gadis terlonjak. Suara Iviry terdengar bagai desisan dan teriakan yang bercampur. Tangan itu terulur padanya, Raja Iviry berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum kelewat bersemangat.

"Aku berbeda dari Rajamu. Dia tidak berani menyentuhmu. Tapi, Hermione, jika kau berada di bawah atapku, maka kau harus siap dengan semua kemauanku."

Wadah Roh Udara merasa tidak sedang bernafas saat itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Raja Iviry sebenarnya ingin Hermione tertarik dengan tawarannya atau tidak?

"Setelah sekian lama berada di bawah naungan Ein, seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau," Iris hijau hutan mengeras, "Rajamu tidak berperasaan."

Itu benar.

"Einen memanfaatkan semua orang, membunuh penghalang, dan menghancurkan tanpa kepedulian sedikitpun. Aku memang bilang kalau dia tidak berani menyentuhmu, namun bukan berarti bahwa dia tidak akan melenyapkanmu. Karena itulah,"

Iviry mundur, berdiri di tengah-tengah belantara salju. Dan kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya. Kata demi kata yang menohok jantung Hermione hingga ke sudut yang paling menyakitkan. Gadis itu berusaha memungkiri semua pernyataan itu. Berkata 'ini tidak mungkin', 'itu tidak benar', dan 'Anda salah' berulang-ulang kali. Genangan di pelupuk matanya begitu jelas terlihat.

Iviry Romanov menelengkan kepalanya,

dan tergelak.

**xxx**

Iviry memandangnya tanpa berkedip hingga punggung Hermione mengecil dan menghilang di ujung bukit. Permata hijaunya hutannya berubah menjadi tidak terbaca. Irisnya sedikit naik. Melihat seseorang yang berdiri menatapnya dari jendela, jauh di lantai atas koridor kastil yang letaknya masih jauh di balik undakan-undakan bukit.

Iviry melirik ke samping saat senyum miring berkedut di bibirnya.

Einen Kleird tak mengalihkan pandangannnya. Bahkan ketika Iviry memanggil Gripphon dan terbang meninggalkan halaman bekas pondok Hagrid. Kelopak matanya merendah.

"Jack," panggilnya. Wadah Roh Tanah lantas diam mendengarkan, memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya. Sorot mata sang Raja tidak berubah. Sama halnya dengan apa yang tergambar di wajahnya. Tak ada ekspresi. Tidak terbaca. Namun, ketegangan seolah terselip di setiap ucapannya. Jack menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan semuanya terpaku pada satu hal yang sama.

Iviry Romanov.

"Bawa Hermione dan Pansy bersamamu," mulainya, "aku ingin semua gerbang terikat rantai. Setelah itu, perintahkan Pansy untuk menjaga Hermione. Apapun taruhannya."

Rahang Jack tampak mengeras.

Ini tidak bagus, putusnya.

"Lalu," tambah Einen, "jangan pernah beranjak dari sisiku."

Jack membungkuk dalam, "Akan saya laksanakan sekarang juga, Yang Mulia."

Wadah Roh Tanah menghilang dalam sekejap. Menyisakan angin sebagai jejak keberadaannya. Meninggalkan Einen berdiam diri dalam kesendiriannya dan seluruh perasaan kelam yang menggantung di sekitarnya. Aura yang begitu pekat dan kental dengan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan.

Sepasang permata hitam kelam yang tak menunjukkan sedikitpun kelemahan dan celah, teralih jatuh pada apa yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

Angin menampar-nampar secarik kertas rapuh di tangan kirinya. Yang ditulis dengan penuh hormat dan santun dari negeri yang jauh. Dengan cap yang tak biasa. Biarpun demikian, sang Raja mengenali cap kerajaan yang menaungi cap di surat itu.

"Iviry..."

Glen Baskerville berdiam diri untuk waktu lama.

Menunggu kehadiran pendampingnya.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka akan melihat tentang akhir yang menunggu di belakang pintu cerita.

**xxx**

Entah sejak kapan, matahari sudah terbenam dan Hermione baru saja menyadarinya. Mungkin dia terlalu lama terdiam memandang kakinya. Berjalan tak tentu arah. Hanyut dalam labirin pikiran yang membingungkan.

Czar Iviry menawarkan sesuatu yang akan memutuskan seluruh tali familiar Hermione Granger dan serta merta bersama cap 'pengkhianat' yang mengikut di belakangnya; walaupun tidak diperjelas, tapi pasti ada di sana. Tapi, Yang Mulia... Yang Mulia...

Wajah Hermione tertunduk dalam. Ia sudah merasa terkhianati.

Hermione berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli ketika ia harus menabrak beberapa murid yang balik mengutuknya dengan kesal. Ia ketakutan, tapi mungkin kengerian di hatinya itu lebih dalam dari sekedar ketakutan biasa yang pernah ia alami. Raja Iviry tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Hermione tahu itu. Karena itulah, kengerian di dalam hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi dan sulit untuk ditahan.

Ia tidak mau diserahkan begitu saja.

Dia tidak mau dibuang.

Pasti tak akan ada yang merindukannya, jika ia memang akan dilepas dari Britain yang merupakan tanah airnya, satu-satunya penghubung terakhir dengan jati dirinya sebagai Hermione Granger. Pasti tidak ada yang akan mengingatnya.

Jack akan lega karena tak ada lagi beban yang lebih berat dengan perginya penunggang Naga dari asuhannya.

Pansy akan jadi orang yang paling senang dengan kepergiannya. Atau dia tidak akan peduli sama sekali.

Dan Yang Mulia Ein...

Hermione menutup erat kedua matanya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sang Raja memandangnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan! ?" bisiknya, nyaris menangis. Hidungnya memerah. Entah karena Frosbite atau akibat dari tangisan tanpa suara dan air mata. Dan ketukan sepatunya di lantai batu seolah terdengar bagai dentuman palu di lorong yang sepi.

Ketika itu, angin berhembus kencang. Tidak stabil. Sungguh terasa ganjil.

Hermione menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dan membiarkan semua orang tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Justru sang gadis merasa lemah dan tak berdaya.

Waktu itu, ia mengabaikan apapun. Tentang salju yang hinggap di jendela. Tentang lirikan heran. Tentang amarah yang tertumpah.

Kakinya berhenti dan tangannya menerjang pintu tanpa bisa ditahan. Seolah tubuh itu bukan berada dalam kendalinya lagi. Kedua permata hazel yang selalu mencoba kuat itu mendadak berkaca-kaca. Lurus terpatri pada seseorang yang duduk tenang dengan buku di pangkuannya.

Saat itu, Draco Malfoy sedang menikmati ketenangan di ranjang pesakitannya, tidak menyadari keberadaan siapa pun.

Hingga dua tangan asing melingkari pinggangnya dengan cepat, tubuh dingin bermandikan salju yang menubruknya—nyaris membuatnya terjungkal dari tempat tidur, dan si pemilik yang membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

Draco Malfoy terkejut bukan main. Nafasnya tertarik dalam dan ia tak berani menghembuskannya.

Hermione terisak, melepaskan seluruh emosi di dada sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Dan Draco Malfoy lantas terperanjat. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar, sementara kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Tiba-tiba rona mukanya berubah merah padam.

Hermione tidak mengerti, namun sepertinya alam bawah sadarnya tahu siapa yang akan ia datangi jika ia tak lagi berpikir bisa berpijak di manapun. Draco adalah satu-satunya, yang biarpun merupakan tangga yang telah hancur, Hermione tetap berpikir bisa kembali. Karena Draco begitu lapang dan menyayanginya dengan tangan terbuka. Seharusnya begitu.

Seharusnya begitu.

Akan tetapi, penolakan itu terjadi begitu cepat dan Hermione tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk hal semacam itu.

Karena Draco begitu lapang dan menyayanginya dengan tangan terbuka. Seharusnya begitu.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi, kenapa

Draco mendorongnya begitu keras dan menatapnya berang?

Sorot matanya menunjukkan penghinaan yang bahkan setelah mereka berpisah tak pernah Draco perlihatkan padanya. Karena Draco tidak tega untuk menyakitinya lebih jauh dan lebih dalam dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi, kenapa

Draco membentaknya?

"**Jangan menyentuhku, MUDBLOOD! !"**

Hermione Granger hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya.

Terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kini membeku di wajahnya.

Air mata pun lolos meluncur di pipinya.

Sesuatu sudah menghilang.

Hermione tidak melihat apa pun lagi di kedua iris kelabu laki-laki itu.

Tidak mengenali laki-laki yang memandangnya jijik itu.

* * *

><p>Sepasang lengan memeluk kedua pundaknya dari belakang.<p>

Roh Udara menumpukan dagu di bahunya.

"**Ayo, bertahan."**

Namun, Hermione masih terdiam dalam kebisuannya.

Warna hitam, simbol kegelapan

menelan Draco dan seluruh pandangannya.

Roh Udara menyejajarkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu.

"**Kau akan menjadi kuat,"**

Raven hinggap di hadapannya,

menutupi tempat Draco ada sebelumnya.

Roh Udara tersenyum tenang.

"**tanpa bersandar pada siapa pun."**

Namun, Hermione masih terdiam dalam kebisuannya.

Roh Udara meloncat anggun di hadapannya.

mengangkat lengannya ke arah Raven terpekur.

"**Seperti—" **

Tiba-tiba Raven mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang.

Menghujani mereka dengan helaian bulu berwarna hitam.

Roh Udara melihat ke arah tangannya yang menunjuk pada,

"—**Rajamu."**

Einen Kleird.

Sontak pupil coklat hazel melebar.

Roh Udara menangkup wajah sang gadis, mendekatkan muka,

dan menatap dalam sepasang permata coklat yang lebar.

"**Wadahku."**

Roh Udara berbicara seperti mendesis.

"**Suatu hal menghilang,**

**itu karena kita tidak membutuhkannya."**

Hermione membeku.

Roh Udara menyampaikan sugesti lewat tatapan,

dan ucapannya.

"**Sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya."**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Hermione tidak melihatnya, tapi Pansy sejak awal telah berdiri di sudut yang agak jauh,

dimana bayangan menutupi sebagian mukanya.

Di wajahnya terulas senyum kosong

yang paling menakutkan

yang pernah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya, jika aku harus mati,

kau tidak akan pernah bahagia."

Jack Vessalius beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ayo, Pansy."

Permata emerald sekeras baja yang bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Permata hitam kebiruan yang culas dan meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku melihat murid perempuan berambut panjang temanmu itu melakukan sesuatu pada Draco. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, pembicaraan ini tidak akan berakhir sampai di sini."<em>

**Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya**

"_Berterimakasihlah, Granger. Karena, kami berhasil menyadarkanmu sebelum Raja turun tangan atas tingkahmu yang selalu bermasa bodoh itu."_

**Hermione tidak berdaya.**

**Sang Raja telah menentukan pilihan untuknya.**

**Untuk semua kelalaiannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_to be continued_**

Me : Yosh, Alhamdulillah, chap ini berhasil mendarat setelah diungsikan di brankas Gringgots.

Harry : Benar-benar perjuangan yang berat, ya, thor.

Ron : Oh, honestly, Harry, kita semua tahu kalau dia sudah mencampakkan chap—HMMPPH!

Me : Hah! Bicara apa kau? Gak gaul amet sih loe,,

Hermione : Aduh! Ron jangan berguling-guling di lantai. Astaga! Sudah kubilang kalau air di cangkir kuning itu cairan deterjen bukan jus labu, lihat ini, kini mulutmu berbusa dan kita—

Pansy : Blablablah! Minggir, Granger! Grup kece mau lewat,,

Harry : Nah, apa lagi ini… *sweatdrop

Hermione : Slytherin...Fuuh

Draco : 'Fuuh' itu maksudnya apa, hah! ?

Hermione : Waah *datar*, ada banyak yang review, ayo segera kita balas dan keluar dari tempat panas ini... secepatnya. *blank face

Harry : Psst, maaf, ya, dia lagi sensi... kau tahu, 'kan, kalau chapter ini...ehem, kau tahulah maksudku.

Pansy : Cih, baru gitu aja udah... Eh? Draco, jangan-jangan kau juga...

Draco : *blank face

Pansy : ...pasti lagi marah.

Harry : Oh, please. Kita tutup saja corner kali ini. _Well_, see you in the next chap! ;)

Me : Tunggu dulu, review-nya gimana! ? Keselamatan Ron gimana? KeselamatanKU yang kelamaan ngapdet fic ini GIMANA! ! ? Heeii! Hei—

Bzzzzttt!

Thanks for **jheinchyeon**, **galuhtikatiwi, **and **Niveilla Neil **for giving the awesome reviews in the previous chapter and over all, to all readers, thanks for reading! ! :D

Click.

**#Rozen91—**

—**Another Laurant in the mist**_


End file.
